Il y a un début à tout 4
by Enola83
Summary: Une quatrième année qui commence sous le signe des réjouissances, mais les Maraudeurs vont vite déchanter. Rien n'est jamais simple quand la guerre est proche... TERMINEE!
1. Avantpropos

_PAS DE PANIQUE ! Le chapitre arrive juste après, je l'update en même temps. Le topo qui suis est le même que celui sur la troisième année (j'avais pas envie de m'embêter lol) J'ai juste rajouté le résumé de la 3ème année et des professeurs dans la liste des persos._

Avant toutes choses.

Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, vous vous trouvez céans dans le quatrième volet des années d'étude des célèbres Maraudeurs (vont plus tarder à le devenir), donc pour pouvoir comprendre un peu ce qui se passe, je vous recommande d'aller lire les années 1 (id : **2025065**), 2 (id : **2089376**) et 3 (id : 2263517) avant de poursuivre.

**Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de lire les années précédentes** mais surtout pour que vous vous y retrouviez tous, je vous mets ci_-_après un résumé de ces deux années.

_**Rqe :** Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les précédentes années, vous avez pu remarquer que les élèves utilisaient la magie en dehors de l'école. Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part, c'est juste que la loi interdisant aux sorciers de premier cycle de faire usage de la magie en dehors de l'établissement scolaire n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour au ministère de la magie. _

**_1ère année :_**

En cette première année d'étude à Poudlard, James Potter et Sirius Black font connaissance et deviennent rapidement amis. Tous deux envoyés à Gryffondor, ils rencontrent Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, un garçon solitaire qui évite de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Borné et intrigué par ce jeune garçon, James convainc Sirius et Peter de tout faire pour qu'il devienne leur ami, entreprise qu'ils mènent à bien à force de persévérance.

Dans le même temps, Lily Evans fait la connaissance de Tara Milten, Fiona Distort, Millea Stimpson et Océane Runaway, ses camarades de dortoir avec lesquelles elle sympathise immédiatement. Elle s'habitue assez vite au train de vie exubérant de Tara mais se pose des questions sur sa camarade, sentant qu'elle cache un secret. Particularité connue uniquement de Dumbledore et quelques professeurs, Tara Milten possède en effet des pouvoirs de voyance assez particuliers pas encore totalement développés.

En dehors de l'école, un mage noir commence à faire parler de lui et la Marque des Ténèbres apparaîtra pour la première fois en fin d'année. Désormais connu sous le nom de Voldemort, le sorcier semble avoir certains projets concernant quelques élèves de Poudlard.

_**2de année :**_

Sirius Black déteste ses parents et ne supporte sa famille qu'à la pensée de sa cousine Andromeda et, désormais, de ses amis. Il fait la connaissance d'Alphar Doissan, le frère de sa mère, un homme qu'il pense aussi mauvais que les autres de sa famille et qu'il découvre être totalement contre les idées de supériorité des Sangs Purs. Explorateur et détenteur d'une grande fortune, il parcoure le monde en compagnie de Métys Rajkumari, une semi elfe, semi gobelin au caractère trempé.

Pour cette nouvelle année, James, Sirius et Peter se sont lancés un nouveau défi : découvrir le secret de Remus. Après une période complexe, où Remus commence à perdre pied et frôle la mort lors d'une transformation compliquée par un accès de fièvre, les trois Gryffondor parviennent à suivre leur ami jusque dans la cabane hurlante et le voient se transformer. Suite à une course_-_poursuite risquée, ils parviennent à échapper au loup_-_garou et font la connaissance de Firenze, un jeune centaure. Quelques discussions et une partie de "cache_-_cache" plus tard, Remus comprend que ses amis ne sont pas dégoûtés par sa situation et apprend peu à peu à refaire confiance aux gens. Parallèlement, il se lie à Wilhelm Carvi, le jeune professeur de botanique, qui lui offre une oreille attentive et lui prodigue des conseils utiles. Angèle Fitevil, professeur de DCFM, ne semble pas apprécier cette entente entre l'élève et le professeur, elle voue autant à l'un qu'à l'autre une rancœur que ne comprend pas Remus pour ce qui est de Carvi.

Entre temps, la mère de Tara retrouve son frère disparu, qui a changé de nom pour devenir Iron Rogue. A la lumière de cette découverte, Tara met tout en œuvre pour se rapprocher de Severus, ce que le Serpentard ne voit pas forcément d'un bon œil. Suite à une vision de la Gryffondor et une discussion avec Dumbledore, on apprendra que le pouvoir de Tara recèle un grand danger mais aussi une sorte de malédiction qu'ils nomment "La punition de Nivare", une douleur intense qui la saisit lorsqu'elle fait part de ses visions à quelqu'un.

Au long de l'année, la menace de Voldemort se précise et les rumeurs d'une guerre semblent se confirmer, d'autant plus que le ministère a l'occasion de réaliser que les partisans à ses côtés sont plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter ont été invité chez Alphar, l'oncle de Sirius, pour les vacances, notre troisième année débute justement là_-_bas.

**_3ème année :_**

L'été précédent la rentrée pour cette troisième année fut aussi merveilleux pour James, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui le passèrent ensemble, qu'horrible pour Tara, qui y perdit sa mère, tuée par des chasseurs de loup_-_garou.

Alors que Voldemort monte en puissance, la vie suit son cours à Poudlard, les garçons ayant commencé leur entraînement pour devenir animagus et enchaînant les farces à l'encontre de l'école ou des Serpentard. Parallèlement, Remus se rapproche de plus en plus du professeur Carvi, qui lui propose d'essayer de contrôler le garou à l'aide d'une ancienne méthode. Suite à un incident, le garou prendra cependant le contrôle du corps de Remus et Carvi lui fait promettre de ne jamais réessayer ce genre de choses.

Cette même année, Tara dévoile son pouvoir à Lily et Fiona. Elle est une visionnaire, une catégorie de voyant qui a la possibilité de modifier l'avenir. "La punition de Nivare" est en réalité un contrecoup de ces modifications, comme les voyants subissent le poids de deux futurs différents. En début d'année, Tara a appris qu'un espion de Voldemort se trouvait à Poudlard, mais elle ignore totalement de qui il s'agit et Dumbledore ne parvient pas à le démasquer. Les liens entre Tara et Severus ne cessent de se renforcer et le garçon la considère de plus en plus comme sa cousine, bien qu'il se doute qu'elle est plus qu'elle ne paraît.

En cours d'année, les garçons trouveront leur surnom de Maraudeurs ainsi que ceux relatifs à leurs animagus – bien qu'ils ne se transforment pas encore – et découvriront également un passage secret vers Pré_-_au_-_Lard. James, Peter et Sirius surprennent un soir une dispute entre les professeurs Carvi et Fitevil, qui entretiennent des relations houleuses, le sujet qui semble important leur échappe et ils préfèrent ne pas en parler à Remus – qui, sous les conseils de Carvi, évite de se retrouver seul à seul avec Fitevil.

Avant les vacances de Pâques, Remus est convoqué chez Fitevil. Il découvre en arrivant le cadavre ensanglanté de son professeur, Carvi la fixant, la baguette à la main. Le professeur de botanique expliquera qu'il savait que Fitevil était Mangemort et qu'il espérait la ramener sur le bon chemin tout en essayant de protéger Remus. Elle y portait en effet un intérêt par rapport à Remus, du fait de sa lycanthropie, ce qui inquiète Dumbledore.

Après des vacances de Pâques pour le moins sordide du côté de Sirius, il apprend avec joie que sa cousine Andromeda a donné naissance à une petite fille : Nymphadora Tonks, qui est née avec le don de la Métamorphomagie.

Pour les vacances d'été, les garçons ont été invités chez les Lupin.

_**Quelques personnages :**_

_**Les professeurs :** (je les donne tous mais n'allez pas croire qu'ils auront tous un rôle à jouer lol)_

_- _**Albus Dumbledore**: directeur depuis le 1er volet.

_- _**Proterio Achear**: professeur de potion, directeur adjoint, directeur de la maison Poufsouffle. Il est au courant pour le don de Tara.

_-_**Flitwick **: professeur d'enchantement, directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

_- _**Minerva McGonagall**: professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Elle est au courant pour le don de Tara.

_- _**Angèle Fitevil**: professeur de DCFM, directrice de la maison Serpentard. Rapports houleux avec le prof. Carvi et Remus. (_**morte à la fin de la 3ème année**)_

_- _**Wilhelm Carvi**: professeur de botanique, est au courant pour don de Tara. S'entend très bien avec Remus, rapports houleux avec prof. Fitevil. (dans les 25 ans)

_- _**Stella Novae**: professeur d'astronomie (**_nouvelle directrice de Serpentard à partir de la 4ème année)_**

_- _**Mme Flyvel** : professeur de vol.

_- _**M. Binns**: professeur d'histoire (pour ne pas changer…)

_Options :_

_- _**Donna Ventura**: professeur de divination.

_- _**Miss Yure**: professeur d'arithmancie.

_-_**M. Brûlopot **: professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

_- _**M. Summon**: professeur de conjuration.

_-_ **Fehu Ansuz **: professeur de runes.

_-_ **Mme Cure **: professeur de remèdes magiques.

_-_ **M. Blend **: professeur d'étude des moldus.

_**Les élèves :**_

_-_ _**James Potter** _: fils unique de Henry et Jenny Potter. De nature curieuse, vive et malicieuse, un Gryffondor jusqu'au cœur de la moelle (attrapeur depuis sa 2de année) (cheveux noirs, yeux noisette)

_-_ _**Sirius Black** _: fils de Procyon et Nocera Black, frère de Regulus Black (10 ans dans ce volet). Il déteste positivement sa famille hormis Andromeda, sa cousine, et Alphar Doissan, son oncle. Rebelle, indépendant et impulsif. (cheveux noirs, yeux gris)

_- **Remus Lupin** _: fils unique de John et Théia Lupin. Loup_-_garou depuis l'âge de huit ans, ses amis connaissent son secret depuis novembre de l'an passé. Calme et réservé, il devient de plus en plus assuré avec l'aide de ses amis. (châtain, yeux ocre)

_-_ _**Peter Pettigrow** _: fils unique d'Augusta Pettigrow, qui l'élève seule. Peter est un garçon timide et très peu sûr de lui, manque d'assurance lui venant certainement de sa famille, pas vraiment fréquentable. (châtain clair, yeux marron)

_- **Lily Evans** _: fille d'Edouard et Naomi Evans, sœur de Pétunia Evans (16 ans dans ce volet). Vive jeune fille, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et a tendance à réprimander les garçons pour leurs farces (auburn, yeux vert émeraude)

_-_ _**Tara Milten** _: fille unique d'Elroa Lawill, cousine de Severus Rogue. Exubérante et dynamique, elle tient le rôle en titre de "folledingue de Gryffondor". Elle aurait des pouvoirs de voyance (connus de Dumbledore et qqs profs), mais de quel genre ? (cheveux acajou, yeux noirs)

_- **Fiona Distort** _: (sang mêlée de par sa mère) Fille discrète et réservée, elle se révèle d'année en année de moins en moins timide, principalement grâce à des "cours de défense" que lui ont organisé les autres filles (cheveux noirs, yeux marron foncé)

_-_ _**Severus Rogue** _: fils de Iron et Milla Rogue, cousin de Tara (côté maternel). Assez solitaire, doué pour la magie noire, sa haine envers les "Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe" ne représente qu'une mince protection qui le rassure rapport à sa mère, qui est une sang mêlée. (cheveux noirs, yeux noirs)

_**Les parents :**_

_- **Potter : Henry**_, père de James, Auror du ministère assez haut placé ;_ **Jenny**, _mère de James, tient la rubrique politique de _La Gazette_.

_- **Black : Procyon**_, gère ses propres affaires, nombreux contacts au ministère ;** _Nocera_**, ne travaille pas, la femme est à moitié folle, à la limite du fanatisme pour la lutte contre les Moldus (aucun des deux n'a pour autant encore parlé clairement de leur position par rapport à Voldemort, mais ils entraînent constamment Sirius à de nombreux sortilèges)

_- **Lupin : John**_, père de Remus, Moldu, écrivain et fait des travaux de ci de là ; **_Théia_**, mère de Remus, travaille au service de recensement des créatures magiques du ministère.

_- **Pettigrow : Augusta**_, la femme a perdu la raison et une infirmière s'occupe d'elle, à domicile. Ses cousins avaient prévu de se débarrasser d'elle mais l'admission à  
Poudlard de Peter les en a empêché.

_- **Evans : Edouard**_, bibliothécaire, désireux d'aider sa fille, il s'est intéressé de très près au monde de la magie suite aux tensions de l'époque, il a décidé d'aller plus loin et, aidé de Dumbledore, a l'intention de devenir ambassadeur moldu auprès des sorciers ; **_Naomi_**, scientifique dans un centre de recherche sur les maladies infectieuses.

_- **Elroa Lawill**_, confectionneuse de potion et apothicaire reconnue dans le monde de la magie.

_-_ **_Rogue : Iron_**, partisan de Voldemort, homme violent avec sa femme, il entraîne son fils à la magie noire ; **_Milla_**, sans travail, les persécutions de son mari et ses coups l'ont anéanti mentalement, faible d'esprit, elle n'en aime pas moins son fils qui fait tout pour éviter que son père les voit se montrer de l'affection l'un envers l'autre.

_- **Arthur et Molly Weasley**_ sont déjà apparus dans le récit, d'abord en tant que guide pour Arthur qui s'est occupé des Evans, ensuite eux deux, lors d'un repas chez les Lupin. Molly et Théia sont d'excellentes amies de longue date. Bill est né l'an dernier, Charlie ne devrait plus tarder, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois ;_-_)

_**Autres personnages :**_

_- **Marie Giftlife** _: Meilleure amie moldue de Lily (16ans), mariée à **_William Stuborn_**.

_- **Alphar Doissan** _: oncle de Sirius, absolument opposé aux idées des Black et de sa sœur (Nocera). Peintre et aventurier, il est accompagné dans ses voyages et dans la vie de son amie **_Métys Rajkumari_**, une semi elfe, semi gobelin.


	2. Hystérie de concert

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour (comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte…) avec la suite de cette fabuleuse aventure ! … ouais, bon, "fabuleuse", ça, c'est moi qui le dit lol. _

_**Au sujet de l'année :** Vous devez sûrement connaître ce jeu où on prend trois gobelets, on place une bille sous l'un d'eux et on les change de place rapidement, le but du jeu étant de retrouver le gobelet sous lequel se trouve la bille (si qq'un sait le nom que porte ce jeu…) Un conseil pour cette année : soyez attentifs et suivez la méthode pour retrouver la _bille_ ;-)_

_**Résumé :** Tout allait pourtant si bien ! Le concours organisé à Poudlard promettait des fous rires mémorables mais cette année, rien n'ira comme le souhaitent les désormais Maraudeurs. Une ombre qui plane sur Poudlard, Voldemort qui fait de plus en plus parler de lui et Remus qui déprime inexplicablement. Pas toujours facile de comprendre ses amis, on se trompe parfois et les conséquences peuvent en être désastreuses._

_Hem… hem… Je dédie cette année à **Lola** et je m'excuse bien bas d'avoir oublié par deux fois ta review :-S Tu sais que je t'aime ma Quartzou ! ;-)_

**IL Y A UN DEBUT A TOUT _-_ IV**

_Se comprendre et se tromper_

**Chapitre 1 : Hystérie de concert**

En cette matinée de juillet, loin du vacarme des grandes villes, les arbres bercés par le chant des oiseaux, quatre garçons d'une quatorzaine d'année étaient réunis dans une cabane isolée, discutant alors qu'un chaudron reposait sur le feu vivace de la cheminée.

James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow se trouvaient depuis quelques jours chez Remus Lupin, en vacances dans sa famille pour deux semaines. Ils profitaient d'être ensemble pour poursuivre le projet animagus, ayant pu réunir tous les ingrédients pour la potion que nécessitait l'étape suivante du processus.

_-_ Tu n'as vraiment rien pu tirer de lui ? demandait James à Sirius, l'air dépité.

_-_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répliqua Sirius, un peu vexé. Alphar m'a dit qu'il avait accepté de contribuer à l'effort de Dumbledore mais qu'il ne s'impliquait pas directement. Maintenant, quant à savoir ce qu'est exactement sa contribution…

_-_ Peut_-_être financière, suggéra Peter.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Dumbledore ait des problèmes de ce côté_-_là, remarqua Remus, dubitatif.

Depuis qu'il avait rapporté aux trois autres que le directeur de Poudlard et M. Doissan entretenait une correspondance – aussi minime soit_-_elle – ceux_-_ci s'étaient montrés aussi curieux que lui à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais ils avaient compté sans le mutisme d'Alphar à ce sujet, qui n'avait rien dit en détail à son neveu.

_-_ Si ce n'est de l'argent ou de l'aide personnelle, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut être, soupira James. On sait qu'il est doué en peinture mais je ne voix pas en quoi ça peut aider contre Voldemort.

Peter eut une grimace que personne ne releva et haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ton oncle est haut placé, non ? Il est possible qu'il ait mis en contact Dumbledore et certaines personnes.

_-_ Ça, c'est déjà plus plausible, acquiesça Sirius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire une chose que lui avait dit Alphar dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

La potion dans le chaudron se mit à siffler à ce moment_-_là et James se dépêcha de le retirer du feu pour le poser sur une pierre plate qu'ils avaient préparée. Peter et Remus observaient avec méfiance le liquide violacé et bouillonnant alors que James et Sirius semblaient très satisfaits. C'était eux qui avaient préparé la potion, comme les deux autres n'étaient pas doués en la matière, et ils avaient hâte de voir si elle était efficace.

James plongea une louche dans le liquide pour en verser dans un gobelet, bien décidé à le tester en premier. Il déboucha la fiole contenant son énergie élémentaire et la vida lentement dans le verre avant de la reposer à terre, mais Remus retint sa main comme il saisissait sa baguette d'une main et se préparait à boire.

_-_ Elle ne devrait pas être plus claire ? demanda_-_t_-_il, inquiet.

_-_ Mais non, voyons ! Fais nous confiance, on est les meilleurs, on ne peut pas faire d'erreurs, lui assura James.

_-_ Si se sous_-_estimer est inquiétant, se surestimer n'est pas plus prudent, lui fit_-_il remarquer, suspicieux devant l'aspect de la potion. Vous avez bien suivi la recette comme il fallait ?

_-_ On a vérifié les étapes une multitude de fois, tu l'as bien vu. En a_-_t_-_on sauté une seule ?

Remus grimaça sans répondre, gardant les yeux fixés sur la potion, peu rassuré. Il faisait confiance à ses amis pour ne pas rater la potion, mais il les savait capables de la modifier à leur avantage pour la rendre plus puissante – et plus dangereuse.

_-_ J'y vais ! annonça James avant de boire son verre d'un seul coup, esquissant une grimace.

Une fois la dernière goutte absorbée, il leva sa baguette et lança le _Reverits_, faisant apparaître les bois de cerf, qui étaient devenus parfaitement nets avec le temps et l'acquisition de son énergie élémentaire. James plaça sa main libre dans le faisceau de lumière qui raccrochait les bois à sa baguette et attendit, les autres retenant leur souffle. La lumière, qui traversait sa paume, sembla soudain attirée vers l'intérieur de son corps, entraînant avec elle la représentation du _cogitosum_ de James. Le garçon eut une horrible grimace et tomba à genou, la mâchoire aussi crispée que sa main sur sa baguette. Lorsque les bois disparurent en lui, il poussa un cri de douleur et laissa tomber sa baguette, attrapant son poignet avec force alors qu'une larme de douleur glissait sur sa joue.

Sirius voulut se précipiter vers lui mais il fut retenu de justesse par Remus comme une ramure sortait brusquement du crâne de leur ami, entaillant la joue droite du jeune Black. Les yeux grands ouverts de James devinrent subitement d'un noir intense alors que sa respiration se faisait difficile et il s'écroula au sol, bois disparaissant et yeux redevenant normaux. Sirius fut sur lui aussitôt, le secouant comme il avait perdu connaissance.

_-_ James ! James, réveille toi bon sang !

James se mit soudain à tousser, un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, et il plissa douloureusement des yeux en se redressant.

_-_ Par Merlin, ça fait mal, gémit_-_il en serrant ses bras l'un contre l'autre.

Ses amis remarquèrent que de multiples plaies étaient apparues sur son corps ainsi que sur son crâne, où étaient apparus les bois.

_-_ Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

_-_ Ouais, ouais, j'ai juste une sacrée migraine, grimaça James en se relevant, aidé de son ami. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il, avisant la blessure sur la joue de Sirius.

_-_ Juste une égratignure, assura_-_t_-_il.

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que James n'avait rien, mais Remus, lui, semblait furieux.

_-_ Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas modifier la potion, grogna_-_t_-_il comme il était assuré que James n'avait rien de grave.

_-_ Euh… Possible qu'on ait rajouté un catalyseur, remarqua Sirius en souriant innocemment.

_-_ Vous êtes complètement malades, siffla Remus, agacé. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver James ? Hors de question que Sirius ou Peter absorbe ce truc.

_-_ Mais ça marche ! s'insurgea Sirius. Regarde, James va bien !

_-_ Il a failli y rester je te signale !

_-_ Remus a raison, c'était pas une si bonne idée, remarqua James d'une voix un peu faible. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de recommencer la potion. Je sais quoi rajouter pour annuler l'effet du catalyseur sans qu'il y ait d'incidence sur la potion elle_-_même.

Remus l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Sirius ou Peter subisse ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Une heure plus tard, ils retournaient chez Remus pour soigner les blessures de James et Sirius.

L'avantage à la lycanthropie était que les Lupin avait toutes les potions nécessaires pour soigner les plaies plus ou moins graves. Lorsque Théia les vit revenir dans cet état – surtout pour James – elle poussa un cri et se dépêcha de les faire entrer et d'aller chercher le nécessaire à pharmacie. C'était une chose qui avait toujours fait sourire Remus, de voir sa mère réagir ainsi à la moindre petite coupure alors qu'elle était habituée à voir son fils revenir des nuits de pleine lune dans un état pitoyable et d'autant plus grave. Un autre fait surprenant chez Mme Lupin était qu'elle ne demandait jamais d'explications dans ce genre de cas. Elle se contentait de soigner et de réconforter sans se renseigner sur les origines des blessures. Cela venait du fait que depuis qu'il était devenu loup_-_garou, Remus ne cachait quasiment rien à ses parents, leur racontant avant même qu'ils posent des questions. Dans la circonstance, évidemment, Remus ne put rien dire, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa mère de ne poser aucune question. James fut le plus surpris par cette attitude, lui qui était habitué aux interrogatoires en règle que lui faisaient subir ses parents à la moindre chose suspecte.

_-_ Et voilà jeune homme, c'est terminé, annonça gentiment Théia Lupin en finissant d'étaler un baume et de lancer un sort sur la dernière plaie de James.

_-_ Merci beaucoup madame.

_-_ Allons ! Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Théia, sourit la femme en rangeant les différentes potions. Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour cet après_-_midi ?

_-_ On va certainement aller se baigner dans la rivière, répondit Remus en lui prenant le nécessaire des mains pour aller le ranger.

_-_ Très bonne idée ! Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça ne peut vous faire que du bien, pas vrai John ?

Le père de Remus venait d'entrer dans le salon et il sourit à sa femme en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Et demain soir ?

Remus, qui était revenu entre temps, regarda ses parents avec suspicion.

_-_ Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, vous, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement puis ses parents, qui souriaient grandement.

_-_ Ça se pourrait bien, répondit énigmatiquement M. Lupin.

_-_ Oh, allez papa ! Arrête de te faire désirer.

_-_ Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont aucune patience, soupira dramatiquement son père.

_-_ Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour demain soir ? s'étonna James.

_-_ En effet, mais si vous avez autre chose à faire, nous comprendrons parfaitement.

_-_ Si tu dis ça sur ce ton maman, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une chose à laquelle on ne dira jamais non, remarqua Remus avec suspicion.

_-_ Vous aimez les Mystiques Hystériques ?

_-_ C'est juste le meilleur groupe du moment, rigola Sirius.

_-_ Alors je suppose que vous pourriez _potentiellement_ être intéressés si vous aviez la possibilité de les voir…

_-_ Mais de quoi est_-_ce que vous… commença Remus avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Vous… Vous n'avez quand même pas…

D'un geste nonchalant, Théia Lupin agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître dans les mains des garçons des tickets bleus remplis d'écritures.

_-_ Des places pour le concert des Mystiques Hystériques… souffla Peter, les yeux écarquillés. J'y crois pas…

_-_ Et des places près de la scène, dit M. Lupin, les yeux étincelant.

_-_ Mais il faut s'y prendre plusieurs mois à l'avance pour avoir des places au Wonder ! s'exclama Remus, abasourdi. Et ça coûte une fortune en plus !

_-_ C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'y est pris plusieurs mois à l'avance, rigola son père, et je te rappelle qu'avec la vente de mes livres, on peut se permettre cela exceptionnellement.

Sirius, Peter et James avaient tourné des regards incrédules vers Remus, l'air de lui demander si ses parents pouvaient blaguer sur ce genre de choses. Le Wonder – qu'on appelait aussi Niézth sans que personne ne connaisse l'origine de ce surnom1 – était l'unique salle de concerts sorciers d'Angleterre et avait une réputation mondiale dans l'univers de la magie. Les plus grands groupes sorciers y passaient, un concert ayant lieu tous les six mois environs, et cette fois_-_ci, les Mystiques Hystériques, le plus célèbre groupe anglais du moment, allaient s'y produire et ils allaient pouvoir y assister, c'était tout bonnement extraordinaire.

_-_ Mais toi James, tu n'aimes pas tellement les Mystiques, remarqua de manière moqueuse Sirius alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Remus, peu après. Tu vas faire quoi pendant qu'on sera au concert ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que les Mystiques ne sont pas mon groupe préféré que je n'irai pas à leur concert, répondit James en redressant la tête.

_-_ J'ai encore du mal à y croire, souffla Remus, qui regardait son billet d'entrée comme s'il s'était agi d'une hallucination.

_-_ C'est si étonnant que ça ? demanda Peter, surpris. Tes parents n'aiment pas les concerts ?

_-_ Oh non ! Bien au contraire, ils…

Ils se tuent un moment en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_-_ Quand j'étais plus jeune, ils allaient souvent à des concerts, comme papa avait certaines connaissances dans le monde Moldu, et moi je restais chez des amis. Ils adoraient ça, et puis… Enfin, j'ai été mordu alors… ça a apporté plein de complications, les déménagements et tout le reste. Vous savez quoi les gars ? Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous.

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

_-_ euh… Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_ Après avoir été mordu, je me suis mis à détester la foule et tous ses bruits, le loup_-_garou en moi je suppose, et mes parents ont respecté ce besoin de solitude. En soi, ce n'était pas bien grave car on a pratiquement toujours vécu dans des endroits calmes et assez isolés – papa se concentre mieux ainsi – mais je crois qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on aille à un concert ensemble, sans oser cause de moi et de nos… problèmes financiers. Mais depuis que je vous connais… J'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à retenir les instincts du loup, mes parents ont dû s'en rendre compte, sinon jamais ils n'auraient proposé que nous allions voir ce concert. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, que ce n'est qu'un concert mais… c'est quelque chose d'important pour mes parents, et pour moi aussi.

Un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se faisait un peu vague sur la fin de son explication. James et Sirius s'entreregardèrent alors que Peter hésitait sur la marche à suivre, James n'eut pas autant de scrupule. Avec un sourire narquois, il se jeta soudain sur Remus, l'attaquant à coup d'oreiller, son ami poussant un cri de surprise.

_-_ On savait bien qu'on t'apprivoiserai ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avant de lâcher l'oreiller, ses mains allant le chatouiller, Remus criant grâce en se tordant de rire.

Sirius finit par venir à sa rescousse et Peter choisit le camp de James, le tout se terminant en une partie de rigolade mémorable.

o

Le lendemain soir, les Lupin accompagnés de leurs trois invités se retrouvèrent devant une usine de dentelle désaffectée, non loin de Nottingham. Un sortilège Repousse_-_Moldu avait été appliqué sur le bâtiment pour éviter que les Moldus ne remarquent l'activité étrange du lieu habituellement désert et une zone de transplanage avait été assignée dans une cour, derrière la bâtisse. Le petit groupe était quant à lui venu en voiture jusque là et avait passé une partie de la journée dans la ville de Nottingham avant de venir jusqu'ici.

Mme Lupin, passant la première, prit son billet en main et avança de manière naturelle vers la grande porte qui leur faisait face, la traversant avec facilité, vite suivie des autres. Ils arrivèrent d'abord dans un genre de couloir qui partait sur leur droite et leur gauche suivant une forme curviligne, entourant certainement le dôme installé pour servir de salle de concert. Une porte battant leur faisait face et ce fut à nouveau la mère de Remus qui la poussa la première, ses yeux brillant cependant d'une lueur d'excitation à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin découvrir le Wonder.

Ceux qui y avaient été vantaient cent fois les mérites de cette salle, la plaçant au summum de la magie au service du spectacle, expliquant combien il était extraordinaire de pénétrer dans ce lieu d'apothéoses et d'illusions. La réalité cependant était au_-_delà de ces médiocres descriptions et au_-_delà des mots, figeant les deux adultes et les quatre adolescents dans une expression de stupeur émerveillée.

Devant eux s'étendait une vaste pente d'herbe rase et tendre en forme d'amphithéâtre qui menait à une estrade transparente semblant faîte dans le cristal, des centaines de personnes étant déjà présentes et s'installant en attendant le début du concert. Sans aucun doute se trouvaient_-_ils dans le dôme, mais ils ne pouvaient en être assurés comme une immense illusion recouvrait le plafond, de gigantesques nébuleuses côtoyaient galaxies et planètes étincelantes, en mouvement dans un océan d'étoiles fixes ou filantes. L'illusion s'étendait jusque sur les murs de la salle, de sorte qu'on avait l'impression de bel et bien se trouver dans l'espace, sur un îlot flottant dans le vide, l'estrade transparente de la scène révélant sous elle le vide interstellaire duquel elle semblait émerger2.

_-_ Vous faîtes pas les choses à moitié chez vous, hoqueta M. Lupin, ses yeux écarquillés brillant du même feu qui animait les prunelles de sa femme.

_-_ Alors ça, c'est vraiment inoubliable ! s'exclama Peter.

_-_ Et le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé, leur fit remarquer Théia Lupin avec un immense sourire. Allons rejoindre nos places !

De petits numéros flottaient à un mètre au_-_dessus du sol, indiquant l'emplacement attribué aux spectateurs. Eux six étaient extrêmement bien placés, à quelques mètres de la scène, sur la fin de la pente herbeuse sans se trouver dans la fosse plane qui faisait juste face à l'estrade, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur les instruments qu'utiliseraient d'ici une heure les Mystiques Hystériques.

_-_ C'est autre chose que le ciel magique de Poudlard, commenta Sirius en regardant une étoile filante à la longue chevelure traverser une nébuleuse bleue et pourpre.

Le père de Lupin, passionné d'astronomie, était totalement excité alors qu'il retrouvait dans le ciel des objets célestes qu'il connaissait.

_-_ Regardez, ce sont les pléiades ! Si proches qu'on pourrait les toucher, s'écriait_-_il, surexcité. Et la nébuleuse en cône ! Et voici celle de l'aigle ! Oh ! Eta Carinae ! Comme elle est belle ! Et là ! Je reconnais la constellation d'Orion !

Remus hésitait entre s'extasiait avec son père et rire des têtes que faisaient ses amis, qui n'avaient jamais connu l'astronomie autrement qu'avec les cours de Mme Novae, ce qui ne leur permettait pas de reconnaître les nébuleuses citées par M. Lupin. Quoi qu'il en fut pour leurs appellations, les nuages multicolores où étincelaient les étoiles offraient un magnifique spectacle.

La "salle" se remplit peu à peu et la rumeur des conversations envahit le lieu en un bourdonnement qui semblait être absorbé par l'immensité qui se trouvait au_-_dessus d'eux. Tout s'arrêta soudain de bouger, plus aucune étoile ne fila dans le ciel, les galaxies cessèrent leur mouvement rotatoire et tous les regards se portèrent sur la scène, chacun retenant son souffle dans l'attente d'un quelconque événement.

L'arrivée des Mystiques Hystériques sur la scène fut accompagnée d'un puissant coup de tonnerre alors que de nombreux éclairs scindaient l'espace, vite remplacés par une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Le reste de la première partie de soirée ne fut que musique et lumière à profusion, les spectateurs ayant le sentiment qu'ils auraient pu s'évanouir sous cette myriade de sons et de couleurs. Des aurores boréales de toutes couleurs venaient lors des chansons plutôt douces, les longues vagues transparentes se déplaçant avec grâce parmi les étoiles, de parfaits éclairs et des étoiles filantes à profusion accueillaient les musiques plus rythmées qui caractérisaient le groupe et l'explosion d'une supernovae accueillit enfin le dernier tube sorti sous les acclamations de la salle.

Lors de l'entracte, de nombreuses personnes furent incapables de bouger d'où ils étaient, les jambes coupées par le spectacle.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, dit Peter, les yeux pétillants. Je ne pensais même pas qu'un tel spectacle pouvait exister.

_-_ Mais comment font_-_ils pour que, malgré tout ce qui se passe autour, on ne perde rien de ce qu'il se passe sur scène ? s'étonna M. Lupin.

_-_ C'est ça la magie, le taquina sa femme en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

_-_ Vous avez vu lorsque…

_-_ Pas à attendre septembre finalement ! Salut les gars !

Remus tourna un regard effaré vers le poids qui venait de lui tomber sur le dos, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix tant redoutée de Tara Milten.

_-_ Ça alors ! Vous êtes là aussi ?

_-_ Il semblerait Pettigrow, souffla la voix de Lily Evans.

Fiona Distort était également présente et les salua avec entrain, Tara ne semblant pas décidée à se détacher du cou de Remus.

_-_ Tu voudrais pas descendre ? grommela_-_t_-_il en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été maudit dans une autre vie.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Je suis bien installée moi.

_-_ Pas moi ! répliqua_-_t_-_il.

A ce moment, Lily remarqua les parents de Remus et leur sourit poliment.

_-_ Bonsoir, nous sommes les parents de Remus, dit gentiment Théia Lupin tout en donnant un discret coup de coude à son mari, qui semblait prêt d'éclater de rire devant la situation de son fils.

Ils finissaient les présentations lorsque les Meadowes – qui accompagnaient les filles – apparurent à leur côté, entraînant les adultes dans une discussion et laissant les adolescents entre eux.

_-_ C'est impressionnant, n'est_-_ce pas ? s'enthousiasma Tara. J'ai beau préférer la musique moldue, c'est pas chez eux qu'on pourrait voir un truc pareil !

_-_ Océane et Millea ne sont pas avec vous ? demanda Peter, étonné.

_-_ Non, elles ont une grande réunion de famille, alors elles n'ont pas pu venir, expliqua Fiona.

_-_ On leur racontera tout lorsqu'on les verra, assura Lily.

Ses yeux émeraude luisaient d'un feu incandescent qui les faisait ressortir d'autant plus. Alors qu'elle parlait avec Sirius et les autres, James se surprit à ne pouvoir détacher son regard de cette couleur envoûtante et dût se secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

_-_ Oh, dîtes ! On peut rester avec vous pour la seconde partie ? s'exclama Tara avec une joie toute enfantine.

_-_ Quoi ? Mais vous avez des places, non ? répliqua Remus d'un air horrifié.

_-_ Un peu plus loin, confirma Lily, mais on peut bien se déplacer…

L'idée de rester avec les Maraudeurs ne paraissait pas plus l'enchanter que Remus celle d'être avec Tara pendant encore une heure, mais comme les cinq autres n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénients, ils durent bien s'en contenter.

_-_ Alors arrête au moins de t'accrocher à mon cou, supplia presque le lycanthrope.

_-_ Comme tu veux, de toute façon ça va recommencer et c'est pas facile de danser en étant sur quelqu'un, lança Tara, toute guillerette.

Le début de la seconde partie fut aussi, si ce n'est plus spectaculaire que la première. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, les chansons, les rappels et les dédicaces des musiciens et chanteurs retentirent dans la salle sous les pluies de lumières et de couleurs. On oubliait vite ce qu'il se passait autour de soi, mais à un moment donné, Remus capta du mouvement à côté de lui et se détacha difficilement de la scène pour voir les Meadowes regarder en tout sens, l'air inquiet. Ses parents fixaient eux aussi la foule, soucieux, et il remarqua soudain que les filles ne se trouvaient plus près d'eux. Il en avertit aussitôt les trois autres, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par_-_dessus les bruits des concerts.

_-_ Elles seront aller aux toilettes, dit James en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Pourquoi les Meadowes sont_-_ils aussi inquiets alors ? lui fit remarquer Peter, qui ne paraissait lui_-_même pas très rassuré.

Le père de Remus s'approcha d'eux.

_-_ Les garçons, restez ici, nous allons aidé les Meadowes à retrouver les filles, leur annonça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ On peut vous aider, proposa Remus.

_-_ Non, c'est vous que nous allons perdre après, il vaut mieux…

Il fut brusquement coupé par la disparition des illusions qui les englobait et le silence qui s'abattit sur la salle désormais on ne peut plus normale si ce n'était ses dimensions, les sortilèges de son ayant été coupés. Tout le monde, y compris les artistes sur scène, paraissait vraiment perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ Ce sont les systèmes de sécurité, dit Mme Lupin, qui avait légèrement pali. Ils coupent tous les sortilèges installés pour le spectacle. Mais pourquoi…

Il y eut soudain un cri, puis une vague lueur au loin, de l'autre côté de la salle, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements se fassent plus généralisés et qu'un mouvement de foule ne s'opère vers le bas de la salle. Les Lupin et leurs amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils se retrouvèrent happés par le courant humain paniqué, séparés sans qu'ils puissent rien faire. Remus parvint à rester près de James mais il ne voyait ni ses parents, ni ses deux autres amis.

_-_ Faut qu'on se sorte de là ! cria_-_t_-_il à James comme la foule continuait à les entraîner.

Le jeune Potter, avisant la scène près de laquelle ils passaient, s'agrippa aux rebords pour se hisser dessus, vite imité par Remus. Le groupe des Mystiques avait disparu et ils virent d'autres personnes qui étaient également montées se précipiter dans un escalier qui se trouvait derrière dans l'espoir de sortir de là.

Des cris retentissaient toujours et les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à en apercevoir l'origine, tout en haut de la pente, éclairaient par la lumière que diffusait le haut du dôme désormais visible, une rangée de sorciers vêtus de longues robes noires et la tête recouverte par une cagoule avançait en lançant des sortilèges sur les gens rassemblés qui tentaient de les fuir.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, le teint blanc.

_-_ Des Mangemorts, souffla James.

o

Sirius avait perdu le reste du groupe dans la débandade et, agacé d'être ballotté à droite à gauche, il sortit sa baguette pour établir un périmètre de protection autour de lui. Il avait appris à maîtriser ce sortilège quelques semaines auparavant, au désespoir de James qui ne parvenait à rien, et était bien heureux qu'il lui serve. Il se trouvait néanmoins toujours au beau milieu des gens et ne pouvait rien voir de ce qu'il se passait, aussi courut_-_il pour se rapprocher des bords du dôme, où les gens étaient moins nombreux. Il remonta la pente herbue pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et se figea en repérant les Mangemorts.

Ils devaient être une dizaine et Sirius fut surpris que si peu de sorciers fassent fuir toute cette foule. Ils stupéfixaient ou lançaient le Doloris sur les gens qui ne couraient pas assez vite en rigolant et Sirius se fit tout petit, préférant ne pas tenter la chance. D'un coup d'œil rapide vers le bas, il repéra James et Remus sur la scène mais ne vit pas Peter avec eux. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux fixés sur les Mangemorts mais Remus sembla soudain frappé par quelque chose car il sursauta et se détourna de James, comme pour se mettre à courir. De là où il était, Sirius vit James le retenir mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'en voir plus comme les Mangemorts se rapprochaient de lui.

Il se dirigea discrètement dans une zone d'ombre, sa main serrée sur sa baguette, restant immobile. Les trois sorciers passèrent heureusement sans le voir et Sirius se retint de leur lancer un sort pour dévoiler leur visage, persuadé qu'il y trouverait celui de sa cousine Bellatrix.

James et Remus avaient disparu de la scène, en revanche le mouvement de foule s'était inversé et les gens qui étaient passés quelques instants plus tôt par la trappe de l'estrade en ressortaient tout aussi vite. Sirius en conclut que d'autres Mangemorts se trouvaient de l'autre côté, que personne n'avait pu sortir et donc aller chercher de l'aide.

Il hésita un moment entre l'idée de sortir pour trouver du renfort et celle de chercher ses amis, mais ceux_-_ci étaient noyés dans la masse et il leur faisait confiance pour se débrouiller. Par ailleurs, il n'avait que très peu de chances de redescendre dans la fosse sans se faire immédiatement repérer.

Longeant le mur pour rester dans l'ombre, il arriva à une des portes battantes et la poussa discrètement pour s'engager dans le long couloir. Les bruits de la salle ne parvenaient pas jusque là et le silence oppressa légèrement le garçon, qui inspira profondément avant d'avancer prudemment pour arriver jusqu'à la sortie, restant sur la corde du corridor. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que lui parvienne un bruit de conversation, deux Mangemorts ayant été mis en faction derrière l'entrée, comme il s'y attendait.

_-_ Je vois pas pourquoi on doit se coltiner la surveillance alors que les autres s'amusent, grommelait l'un des deux.

_-_ Va donc dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ses répartitions de tâche dans ce cas, lui lança sèchement l'autre.

_-_ Ça va ! T'énerve pas !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

_-_ Comment ça se fait que le centre magique a été coupé ? demanda le premier.

_-_ Je vois pas comment je saurai ça, cingla le second, visiblement agacé.

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir se débarrasser des deux sentinelles lorsqu'il entendit l'une d'elles se déplacer.

_-_ J'vais juste jeter un coup d'œil, bouge pas.

C'était l'occasion rêvée. S'il n'y en avait qu'un, il avait une chance de le stupéfixer et de courir vers la sortie avant que l'autre ne rapplique, et après… il aviserait bien à ce moment_-_là.

Il s'apprêtait à se dévoiler comme la porte battante venait de grincer lorsque des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir, venant apparemment de l'autre côté, cessant brusquement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le Mangemort bougea.

_-_ Alors on s'est perdue, ma jolie ? ricana l'homme.

Sirius entendait une respiration difficile et saccadée par la peur. La personne ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir un Mangemort ici.

_-_ N'approchez pas !

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle faisait là ?

_-_ Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? s'esclaffa le Mangemort.

Le garçon n'attendit pas d'avantage pour sortir de sa cachette, pointant sa baguette sur l'homme.

_- Stupef…_

_- Expelliarmus ! _ Tu croyais vraiment avoir un Mangemort, gamin ?

Désarmé, Sirius n'avait plus de moyen d'attaque ou de défense contre lui, mais la jeune fille qui se trouvait près d'eux réagit brusquement. Contre toute attente, au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette, elle fonça sur le Mangemort qui regardait Sirius et le percuta pour le faire tomber, se mettant rapidement près de Sirius.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_

_- Protego !_

Le sort de la jeune fille percuta la protection du Mangemort mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir davantage.

_-_ _Astatis !_

Sirius se sentit perdre l'équilibre et tomber au sol, la fille s'écroulant à côté de lui, se cognant fortement la tête contre le sol.

_-_ Ça va Evans ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il tout en portant sa main à sa baguette pour la récupérer.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_ Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'amuser finalement ! s'exclama le sorcier.

Son collègue revint à ce moment et avisa les deux jeunes à terre.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font là ces deux_-_là ?

_-_ Ils ont pensé à nous pour pas qu'on s'ennuie, c'est gentil non ? ricana l'autre.

Lily gémit et se redressa difficilement, Sirius l'aidant.

_-_ Vas_-_y, amuse_-_toi, moi je continue à surveiller.

Il passa auprès des deux adolescents en ne leur accordant qu'un bref regard alors que son compagnon levait de nouveau sa baguette.

_- Endoloris !_

_- PROTEGO !_

L'autre Mangemort s'était brusquement retourné, les yeux écarquillés, et avait lancé le sortilège de protection.

_-_ Hey ! Mais qu'est_-_ce qui…

_-_ Crétin ! C'est la fille Evans ! s'exclama l'autre en pointant du doigt Lily.

Sirius et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux à cette remarque et le garçon comprit que sa camarade ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce que cela pouvait faire. L'autre Mangemort en revanche le savait parfaitement car il baissa brusquement sa baguette.

_-_ Tu es sûr ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Espèce d'idiot ! A cause de toi, le maître aurait pu nous tuer ! Sers toi un peu de ta t…

S'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Sirius avait cependant remarqué qu'ils n'osaient plus les menacer, aussi en profita_-_t_-_il pour foncer sur le Mangemort qui détenait sa baguette. Pris par surprise, l'homme ne put contrer l'attaque et Sirius récupéra rapidement les deux baguettes alors que Lily, tout aussi rapide, désarmait l'autre. D'une même voix, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, ils les stupéfixèrent et Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Où sont Tara et Fiona ?

_-_ En sécurité par là, indiqua Lily en désignant le couloir de gauche. Elles ne peuvent pas bouger, Tara… Elles ne peuvent pas bouger. Faut pas s'attarder ici.

_-_ Comment on fait pour chercher de l'aide ? Personne n'a pu sortir, je crois, et on n'a aucun moyen de transport, lui fit remarquer Sirius alors qu'ils déboulaient à l'air libre.

_-_ Maintenant qu'on est dehors, ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Lily.

Sans plus d'explications, elle sortit de sa poche une plume et pointa sa baguette dessus.

_-_ _Mittere !_

La plume s'éleva brusquement dans le ciel et disparut à une vitesse phénoménale dans le ciel. Lily se retourna immédiatement après vers le bâtiment.

_-_ Où tu vas ?

_-_ Je vais rejoindre Tara et Fiona ! lança_-_t_-_elle sans se retourner.

Sirius la suivit aussitôt, songeant à ligoter les deux sentinelles avant de lui emboîter le pas.

o

James fixait les Mangemorts avec inquiétude, espérant que Sirius et Peter aient pu se mettre à l'abri.

_-_ Faut qu'on bouge, dit_-_il enfin sans pour autant quitter des yeux les mages noirs. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser faire bronzette ic…

Un mouvement brusque de Remus lui fit tourner la tête et il le vit écarquiller les yeux de peur.

_-_ Faut que je retrouve mes parents ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Ils sont peut_-_être en danger.

Il voulut partir mes James le retint.

_-_ On les retrouvera pas dans cette foule !

_-_ Et tu veux faire quoi ? s'énerva Remus. Regarde ! Il n'y a aucune issu !

Les gens qui avaient tenté de s'échapper revenaient effectivement sur leurs pas. James fronça les sourcils sans lâcher son ami.

_-_ Ils sont paniqués. Il faut les calmer. On est bien plus nombreux que ces Mangemorts ! Faut les convaincre de sortir leurs baguettes !

Remus le regarda un instant puis finit par hocher la tête.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le fond de la scène en essayant d'interpeller les gens mais ceux_-_ci étaient bien trop paniqués pour faire attention à eux. Enervé, James se lança un Sonorus pour se faire entendre, mais même avec le sortilège, il y avait bien trop de hurlements pour que les gens l'entendent. Remus l'amena à l'écart alors que les gens continuaient à courir en tous sens.

_-_ Ils sont en train de tous nous réunir, et c'est pas compliqué de savoir ce qu'ils comptent faire après, lui dit_-_il, tremblant. Il faut… Il faut qu'on réactive la magie du Wonder, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu te fasses entendre.

_-_ Et comment on fait ça ? demanda James.

_-_ Il faut descendre sous la scène, c'est le centre magique de la salle.

James avisa les personnes qui continuaient à remonter.

_-_ Faut se dépêcher avant qu'on se fasse couper la route !

Avec un temps de retard, Remus suivit James à contre_-_courant pour descendre de la trappe. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas avancer comme la foule effrayée bloquait le passage. Après avoir été trois fois éjecté, James finit par perdre patience et sortit sa baguette en faisant un signe à Remus. Celui_-_ci hésita mais finit par la pointer également vers la trappe et fonça en même temps que son ami en lançant un Expelliarmus. Les personnes encore dans l'escalier furent propulsées au sol et les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de passer, continuant à descendre au lieu de prendre le couloir qui menait à la sortie et duquel tout le monde émergeait. Ils furent surpris de ne rencontrer personne plus bas mais tombèrent soudain sur deux Mangemort qui gardaient le dessous de la scène. Ceux_-_ci voulurent les désarmaient mais les deux garçons plongèrent sur le côté, évitant les sortilèges.

_-_ _Glacium corpus !_

Le sort de James atteignit tout juste le bras d'un des Mangemort qui se couvrit de gel jusqu'au coude, le mauvais bras malheureusement.

_- Expelliarmus !_

_- Inflemare !_

Alors que James se retrouvait désarmé, la robe du second Mangemort s'enflamma. Il l'éteignit vite fait et pointa sa baguette sur Remus en même temps que l'autre sorcier.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_

Surpris de cette attaque, le Mangemort au bras gelé fut désarmé et l'autre eu le réflexe de se tourner vers l'endroit d'où était parti l'attaque – soit derrière lui –, ce dont Remus profita pour l'immobiliser, l'autre subissant rapidement le même sort.

_-_ Distort ? Mais d'où est_-_ce que tu sors ? s'exclama James en regardant la fille qui les avait aidé.

_-_ On était déjà à l'intérieur quand ils sont arrivés, dit simplement Fiona. Et vous ?

_-_ Il faut qu'on réactive la magie du Wonder, dit rapidement James. On doit faire réagir les gens.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ En leur faisant passer un message. Arrête avec tes questions stupides, on n'a pas le temps ! s'énerva James, conscient de l'urgence de la situation.

Il passa derrière elle pour découvrir le centre magique, un long tube opaque au centre d'une pièce circulaire entièrement vide. Il se demanda un instant comment les Mangemorts avaient pu manquer les filles, puis remarqua la posture étrange de Tara, recroquevillée au sol et prise de convulsions.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle…

_-_ Cherche pas, le coupa sèchement Fiona, ce qui était surprenant lorsqu'on connaissait la jeune fille. Vous savez comment le réactiver ?

_-_ James peut le faire, assura Remus.

_-_ Comment ça ? s'étonna le garçon en le regardant.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour lui parler à l'oreille.

_-_ Normalement, il faut une "clé" pour réactiver, mais tu peux rappeler directement la magie puisque tu sais déjà conjurer ta magie élémentaire. Le rituel de conjuration est quasiment le même, sauf que tu vas devoir puiser également en moi, Fiona et…

Son regard se posa sur Tara et il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Moi et Fiona, poursuivit_-_il. Le principe est le même sinon.

_-_ D'accord. Fiona ? Tu es forte en conjuration ?

_-_ Je m'en sors, pourquoi ?

_-_ J'aurai besoin que tu commences une conjuration, l'étape de base en fait, mais que tu parviennes à te maintenir à cette phase. Je vais devoir conjurer une partie de ta magie.

Fiona le regarda en haussant un sourcil puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Alors on y va, souffla James avant de fixer la colonne pour se concentrer.

Tous les rituels de conjuration avait une première étape commune qui consistait à se concentrer sur sa magie pour la sentir circuler en soi ou en tout objet ou personne présente dans la pièce. James ne savait pour le moment conjurer que les magies externes, à savoir celle des objets et de l'environnement, mais il n'avait encore jamais essayer de conjurer celle d'une autre personne, il en connaissait juste la théorie qui, effectivement, se rapprochait de la conjuration des magies élémentaires.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ressente la magie circulant dans le corps des deux autres, aidé par le fait qu'ils se concentraient eux_-_mêmes. Il fut un instant déstabilisé par le flot irrégulier et furieux qui semblait entourer Tara mais se focalisa rapidement sur sa tâche et entreprit de conjurer une partie de la magie de ses camarades. Les sentant venir vers lui, il les mêla à la sienne puis les fit ressortir de la même manière qu'il avait extrait sa magie élémentaire, leur trouvant comme réceptacle la colonne éteinte.

Aussitôt que la magie pénétra en elle, elle s'illumina et des vagues de lumière la traversa. Les trois jeunes gens tombèrent alors à genoux sous l'effort magique qu'ils venaient de quémander.

_-_ Ça a… marché ? demanda James, à bout de souffle.

_-_ Tout est… réactivé… répondit Remus.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air puis désigna la colonne.

_-_ Normalement tout se contrôle de la scène. Personne n'a dû remarquer que le centre a été réactivé. Relance toi le Sonorus et touche la colonne, on t'entendra dans toute la s…

Des pas de courses retentirent dans les escaliers et ils se retournèrent au moment où Sirius et Lily pénétraient dans la salle.

_-_ Mais pourquoi vous l'avez réactivé ? s'exclama Lily.

_-_ James, Remus ! Vous allez bien ?

_-_ Content de te revoir, vieux. Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais avec…

_-_ On est passé juste à temps, le coupa Sirius. Les Mangemorts sont en train de monter dans la salle. Je sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire, mais vous avez intérêt à le faire vite, parce que les renforts arriveront jamais à temps !

James hocha la tête et se tourna vers la colonne.

o

Peter était terrifié. L'un de ses pires cauchemars était en train de se réaliser alors que les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à rassembler la totalité des spectateurs, le groupe des Mystiques Hystériques et les sorciers travaillant au Wonder en un point précis de la salle.

Si au moins il n'avait pas été séparé des trois autres, il se serait senti plus en sécurité, moins nerveux, là, il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'image macabre de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il ne doutait pas bientôt flotter au_-_dessus de la montagne de cadavre dont il allait faire partie.

Les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, entourant les personnes présentes, et Peter ferma fortement les yeux, envoyant par la pensée un dernier message à sa mère en tentant de retenir ses larmes tout en essayant d'oublier les cris de terreur autour de lui. Dans quelques secondes…

« C'est bon là ? Ils m'entendes tu crois ? »

Peter rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les écarquillant en reconnaissant la voix de James qui résonnait à travers le dôme. Les Mangemorts semblaient tout aussi surpris et hésitaient un peu alors qu'un nouveau silence s'était installé dans la salle, quand…

« MILLE LANTERNES DE PITIPONK ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER OUI ? VOUS ETES VINGT FOIS PLUS NOMBREUX ! DEFENDEZ_-_VOUS ! »

Le juron et la voix colérique du garçon eurent pour effet de faire oublier leur peur aux personnes rassemblées, mais elles ne bougèrent pas pour autant, restant stupéfaites par les évènements. Peter se secoua soudain et sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre les Mangemorts d'où il était, mais il comptait bien faire réagir ceux qui l'entouraient, d'avoir entendu la voix de James lui ayant insufflé du courage.

_-_ BATTEZ_-_VOUS ! cria_-_t_-_il avant d'envoyer un sort vers le haut pour ne toucher personne.

L'injonction fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et soudain, la quasi_-_totalité des sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes, renversant immédiatement la situation. Les Mangemorts tentèrent bien de répliquer mais ils furent vite surpassés et préférèrent s'enfuir sans demander leur reste. Peter resta un instant stupéfait devant ce retournement de situation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fallu l'intervention de James pour que cela se produise, mais il réalisa vite que les Mangemorts avaient parfaitement su jouer de l'effet de panique, ne laissant pas le temps aux gens de réfléchir.

_-_ Tu vas bien Peter ?

Il se retourna pour tomber sur M. Lupin, qui était plutôt pâle, et hocha la tête.

_-_ Vous savez où sont Remus et les autres ?

_-_ J'en ai une idée, intervint Théia Lupin, qui venait d'arriver. Venez.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule soulagée qui préférait rester bien groupé et passèrent sous la scène, arrivant vite au niveau du centre magique, au moment où les autres s'apprêtaient à sortir. La mère de Remus se précipita aussitôt sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras puis s'assura que personne n'avait rien.

_-_ Ça a marché ? demanda James.

_-_ Les Mangemorts sont en fuite, vous avez bien joué les enfants, répondit M. Lupin. Et sans Peter, personne n'aurait réagi là_-_haut.

Le garçon rougit à cette remarque mais ne répondit pas aux regards interrogateurs des autres.

_-_ Par Merlin ! Qu'a_-_t_-_elle ?

Mme Lupin venait de remarquer Tara, que Lily et Sirius soutenaient.

_-_ Un Mangemort lui a lancé un sort, expliqua Fiona sans quitter Tara des yeux.

_-_ Ça va, les effets se dissipent, assura Tara en leur adressant un sourire pour prouver ses dires. Les Meadowes vont bien ? demanda_-_t_-_elle immédiatement après.

_-_ Je les ai vus tout à l'heure, la rassura la mère de Remus. Comment avez_-_vous fait pour remettre en marche le centre magique ?

_-_ Moi je me demande surtout comment il a pu se couper, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. On a entendu des Mangemorts dire que ça ne venait pas d'eux.

Les filles échangèrent des regards mais ne dirent rien. James les regarda avec suspicion.

_-_ Au fait, vous n'avez pas répondu, pourquoi…

_-_ Tout le monde va bien ici ?

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur le professeur Dumbledore accompagné de deux Aurors.

_-_ Professeur ? s'étonna M. Lupin. Que faîtes_-_vous ici ?

_-_ Je suis venu avec des renforts, expliqua Dumbledore. J'ai reçu un message il y a quelques minutes.

En disant cela, il avait regardé Tara mais ce fut Lily qui répondit.

_-_ C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé, avec l'aide de Black, expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et fit signe aux Aurors qui se retirèrent.

_-_ Les Aurors se chargent des Mangemorts, dit_-_il. Apparemment, il n'y a eu aucune victime, mais quelques blessés. Vous feriez mieux de retourner sous le dôme.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent à sa suite, constatant au passage que les deux Mangemorts toujours immobilisés étaient pris en charge par les sorciers.

La suite des événements fut telle que les filles ne purent revoir les garçons avant leur départ, ce qui était une bonne chose selon Lily. Ils se seraient certainement montré un peu trop curieux et il valait mieux qu'elle, Fiona et Tara élaborent une histoire à leur raconter.

Tara avait eu une vision en plein milieu du concert, chose qui n'avait pas échappé à ses deux amies. Sans leur parler, dés qu'elle était sortie de sa transe, leur amie les avait traîné jusqu'à la scène, dissimulées derrière une illusion elle les avait fait passer en dessous et menées jusqu'au centre magique. Là, elle avait donné à Lily la plume, toujours sans parler, puis avait mené Fiona jusqu'à l'endroit où il fallait aller pour couper le centre magique. Elle leur avait alors expliqué qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu, qu'il leur fallait couper la magie de la salle pour éviter que les Mangemorts puissent s'en prendre aux spectateurs au fur et à mesure sans que les autres s'en rendent compte et que Lily devrait aller porter la plume à l'extérieur en lui donnant la formule pour faire partir le message d'urgence à Dumbledore.

Par la suite, elle avait eu une crise de douleur et Fiona s'était dépêchée de couper le centre magique. Elles étaient restées jusqu'à ce que la crise passe puis Tara, puisant dans ses forces, les avait enveloppé d'une illusion lorsque deux Mangemorts étaient venus inspecter les lieux avant de ressortir pour tenir la garde. Toujours sous une illusion de Tara, Lily était sortie et avait dû faire le tour complet comme la sortie la plus proche était bloquée.

Quand elle était revenue avec Black, elle s'était étonnée de voir Tara à nouveau en crise, mais Fiona lui expliqua plus tard qu'elle avait eu une seconde vision au sujet des garçons qui lui avait permis de leur porter assistance. Le pouvoir de Tara avait de nouveau évolué, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir deux visions si proches l'une de l'autre avant.

Lily s'étonnait encore du sang froid avec lequel ils avaient tous agi, autant ses amies et elle que les Maraudeurs, et de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient coopéré. Pourtant, dans toute cette histoire, ce n'était pas tant toutes ces attitudes qui l'avaient le plus surprise – ils étaient des Gryffondor après tout, la maison du courage – mais ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Mangemorts avant qu'elle n'envoie le message.

Ils la connaissaient. Ils savaient qui elle était et avaient de toute évidence reçue pour ordre de ne pas la tuer ou même la blesser. La question était : pourquoi ? Elle était née de parents moldus après tout, ils auraient eu toutes les raisons de s'en prendre à elle.

Des paroles de son père lui revinrent. Il avait dit que Dumbledore pensait que le fait qu'il soit ambassadeur leur apportait – paradoxalement – une parfaite protection. Cela avait certainement un rapport mais la logique de cette explication lui échappait totalement.

Dans son lit, elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, ses parents proches de l'hystérie l'avaient examinée sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, mais le plus surprenant, c'était que Pétunia avait aussi semblé s'inquiéter un moment – même si elle avait vite retrouvé ses airs méprisant en constatant qu'elle allait bien. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond lorsqu'on fréquentait l'univers de la magie.

_A suivre…_

1 Ceci est un délire avec une copine lorsque je cherchais le nom de la salle de concert lol

2 Au risque d'avoir l'air de me vanter : Je veux une salle de concert comme ça :_-_P

_L'aura eu du mal à sortir celui-là, lol. J'ai galéré, mais en fait, c'est surtout pour le commencer que j'ai eu du mal ;-) Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre… J'aurai pas accès à Internet du 10 au 20 juin. Si vous avez de la chance, je poste avant, sinon, faudra patienter :-P Mais je promets des updates qui vont redevenir réguliers après. Bizouilles !_


	3. Le concours

_Après une loooooooooooooooooongue absence, me revoilà parmi vous ! Ouais, bon, je sais que j'ai vraiment pris mon temps, mais je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à connaître les plannings surchargés des vacances. C'est que ça prend du temps les amis ! (et du bon temps, ne nous y trompons point :-) ) Bref ! Si je ne promets pas des updates réguliers, on recommence en revanche sur la visée du un chapitre par semaine, que je m'octroierai à conserver rien que pour vous /s'incline solennellement/ _

_Trêve de blabla et place au chapitre !_

**Chapitre 2 : Le concours**

Bien que la mésaventure au Wonder ait été habilement détournée par le ministère et Dumbledore – qui ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que ses élèves soient assaillis par les journalistes – les Maraudeurs avaient vite été accaparés par les autres élèves sur le quai du Poudlard Express pour qu'ils leur racontent tous les évènements de la soirée. Cela était évidemment dû à ce que certains de leurs condisciples avaient également assisté au concert et avaient reconnu la voix de James. Ce dernier ne voyait d'ailleurs aucun désagrément à cette notoriété différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué et se faisait un plaisir de relater dans les détails comment lui et les autres s'y étaient pris pour en arriver là.

Une seule chose manquait à son récit : l'implication des filles de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un qui aurait eu vent de toute l'affaire du Wonder aurait certainement été scandalisé de voir à quel point James reportait toute la gloire sur lui et ses amis, mais ce quelqu'un ne saurait alors pas que Lily était venu les voir pour mettre les choses au point avec eux, à savoir qu'il était tout à leur honneur de pavaner mais qu'elle, Fiona et Tara se passeraient avec un grand plaisir de cette publicité.

A force de grands sourires, d'effets de voix et de charisme, James captivait donc son auditoire principalement féminin par les prouesses et le courage des Maraudeurs à ce concert sous l'œil agacé de Remus, qui aurait apprécié un peu de calme durant le voyage, la pleine lune ayant eu lieu peu avant. Sirius pour sa part, n'écoutait même pas ce que racontait son meilleur ami. Si dans un premier temps il s'était prêté avec délectation au jeu de la séduction, il s'en était vite lassé pour regarder le paysage défiler d'un œil sinistre, l'esprit semblant tourné vers de sombres pensées. A l'inverse, Peter buvait la moindre des paroles de James, même s'il les avait entendues et réentendues maintes fois – au fur et à mesure agrémentées de nouveaux éléments de plus en plus périlleux et de moins en moins véridiques – et ne pouvait détacher son regard éperdu d'admiration de son ami.

Remus tenta bien de faire la conversation à Sirius, mais entre les éclats de voix de l'auditoire de James et les réponses par monosyllabes de son ami, il finit par abandonner et sortit du compartiment à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité.

Ce n'était pas cette histoire qui allait aider James à contenir sa vanité mal placée qui ne cessait d'aller en s'accroissant. Remus adorait sincèrement James, mais il le trouvait singulièrement lourd par moment et il savait pertinemment que Sirius n'en pensait pas moins.

Avançant de wagon en wagon, il finit par trouver un compartiment où se trouvait un unique élève. Cela surprit un moment le quatrième année, puis il se rappela qu'une bonne partie des élèves devaient se trouver dans le compartiment de queue, à écouter James déblatérer leur "fabuleuse aventure". Il se demanda vaguement si le plancher du wagon allait supporter le poids d'autant d'élèves tout en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

_-_ Salut. Excuse_-_moi, est_-_ce que je peux m'installer ici ?

Le garçon qui se trouvait dans le compartiment se contenta de hocher la tête en l'observant d'un air entre timidité et curiosité. Il devait s'agir d'un premier année à ce que pouvait en juger Remus, mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils comme un sentiment de familiarité saisissant le prenait.

Il s'agissait, sans contestation possible, d'un bel enfant. Brun, des yeux marrons très clairs, des traits bien dessinés, il avait une posture telle que Remus le supposa issu d'une famille noble, mais il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui il lui faisait penser.

_-_ Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta_-_t_-_il, je suis en quatrième année.

_-_ De quelle maison ? demanda le garçon au lieu de se présenter lui_-_même.

_-_ Gryffondor.

_-_ Oh…

Une lueur au fond de ses yeux clairs venait de s'allumer à cette information, une sorte de joie hésitante que ne parvint pas à comprendre Remus.

_-_ Tu dois bien connaître Poudlard alors, remarqua le première année.

_-_ Plutôt bien, oui, répondit Remus en se permettant un demi sourire en songeant aux escapades nocturnes des Maraudeurs.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander son nom lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur plusieurs personnes.

_-_ Tiens donc, Lupin, sourit narquoisement Lucius Malefoy, qui arborait avec morgue l'insigne de Préfet en Chef. Tu as perdu tes petits copains ?

_-_ Contrairement à toi Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir constamment quelqu'un accroché à moi pour savoir qui je suis, répliqua calmement Remus.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais avant d'avoir pu répliquer, il remarqua la personne qui se trouvait avec lui.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas nous faire le même scandale que ton traître de frère j'espère, s'indigna le grand blond avec dédain.

_-_ Il est juste venu dans ce compartiment et nous parlions, rien de plus, remarqua le premier année en haussant les épaules, ne semblant pas vraiment impressionné par le septième année.

_-_ J'espère bien que…

_-_ Mais ne serait_-_ce pas ma grande blonde préférée accompagnée de sa cours ! lança une voix que Remus connaissait bien dans le couloir.

_-_ Black, siffla Malefoy d'un air méprisant. Je me doutais bien que l'un de vous ne serait pas loin de Lupin.

_-_ Remus ?

La tête de Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et ses traits se détendirent en constatant que son ami n'avait rien.

_-_ En effet Malefoy, je m'inquiète pour mon ami, chose à laquelle tu ne dois pas comprendre grand_-_chose puisque tes chers camarades n'attendent qu'une mauvaise fortune pour toi afin de prendre ta place en tant que chef suprême des Serpentard et futurs Mangem…

La fin de sa tirade fana sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut le premier année présent. Ses traits de contractèrent mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de se tourner vers Remus, ignorant totalement le garçon.

_-_ Tu as de drôles de fréquentations pour ce début d'année, mon cher Lunard, se moqua_-_t_-_il à demi.

_-_ Je ne recherchais qu'un peu de calme mais il faut croire que j'ai manqué à notre nouveau Préfet en chef, répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Le regard de Sirius dévia sur l'insigne de Malefoy, qui s'était redressé avec suffisance, ne s'attirant qu'un sourire narquois du Gryffondor.

_-_ Voilà qui est intéressant… On va bien s'amuser cette année encore… Tu viens Remus ? Je crois que l'auditoire de Cornedrue a fini par se disperser.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je veux bien revenir. On se reverra sûrement à Poudlard, ajouta_-_t_-_il gentiment au premier année.

_-_ Tu devrais éviter de parler avec la vermine, cingla froidement Sirius.

Son ami le regarda en écarquillant les yeux et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le lien se fit dans son esprit, l'amenant à observer plus attentivement le jeune garçon, mais l'autre Gryffondor se hâta de l'entraîner hors du wagon.

_-_ C'était lui ? demanda_-_t_-_il comme ils n'étaient plus en vue des Serpentard.

_-_ Ouais, grommela Sirius. Tu as eu le grand _déshonneur_ de faire connaissance avec mon… avec Regulus Black.

_-_ Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, dit Remus d'un ton posé.

Son ami s'arrêta aussitôt pour le regarder comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil.

_-_ Lorsqu'il a su que j'étais à Gryffondor en même année que toi, il a vraiment eu l'air heureux. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, non ?

_-_ Regulus n'est rien d'autre qu'un fayot de premier ordre, Lunard. Evidemment qu'il cherche à se rapprocher de moi vu que je suis doué. Il n'est même pas capable de penser par lui_-_même… Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres, ça me met sur les nerfs de parler de cette sous_-_espèce de l'humanité.

Remus ne répondit rien mais il trouvait Patmol bien véhément dans ses propos et dans sa hargne pour lui accorder qu'il exécrait son frère. Il avait plutôt tendance à penser que celui_-_ci le décevait au plus haut point.

Malgré que les quatre amis se retrouvent enfin seuls dans leur compartiment à leur retour, Sirius ne sembla pas perdre de sa mauvaise humeur et c'est à peine s'il grommela des félicitations à James, qui avait accepté de sortir avec Léane Stone, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année plutôt jolie fille.

Assis à la table de Gryffondor, il broyait encore du noir et Suzie Pockad le regarda d'un air intrigué.

_-_ Que t'arrive_-_t_-_il ? T'es pas content d'être revenu à Poudlard, cette année ?

_-_ Rien à voir, grommela_-_t_-_il. Mon frère entre en première année…

_-_ Mais c'est génial, tu devrais être content. Il va sans doute venir à Gryffondor, lui aussi.

_-_ Je parierai pas là_-_dessus, répondit Sirius en se renfrognant encore plus.

Bientôt, les premières années arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, grelottant de froid et complètement trempés du fait des trombes d'eau qui tombaient dehors.

_-_ Et en plus il porte la poisse, commenta Sirius.

_-_ C'est lui ? demanda soudain James en désignant un garçon aux cheveux bruns. C'est vrai que vous ne vous ressemblez pas, si je ne l'avais jamais vu en photo, je ne l'aurai jamais deviné.

_-_ On reconnaît quand même un air de famille, remarqua vaguement Remus.

Cinq élèves passèrent avant que le professeur Achear n'appelle « Black, Regulus».

Le garçon s'avança d'un pas mal assuré et plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête vers Sirius avec étonnement, se demandant quel lien de parenté il avait avec lui.

Sirius imaginait très bien ce que le Choixpeau était en train de dire à son frère : « Ah ! Toi, en revanche, tu vas faire la fierté de tes parents. », et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, dans quelques secondes, toutes les têtes allaient se tourner vers lui.

Il ne se trompait pas. Lorsque le Choixpeau lança d'une voix forte « Serpentard « et malgré l'acclamation de la dernière table, absolument toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius. De toutes les tables, on entendait des murmures surpris. Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part. Il était impossible que deux frères se retrouvent l'un à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard. Impossible.

A la limite, le jeune frère aurait pu se retrouver à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle mais Serpentard… Non, décidément, ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur ; Dumbledore allait s'excuser, emporter le Choixpeau pour le vérifier puis revenir après l'avoir remis en état.

Le directeur adressa un sourire au jeune garçon.

_-_ Et bien, Regulus, rejoignez votre table.

Regulus tourna la tête vers Sirius mais la détourna vite en voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Il alla vite s'asseoir chez les Serpentards, s'asseyant près de Malefoy et non loin de Rogue. Celui_-_ci, le moment de surprise passé, regarda également en direction des Gryffondor, mais avec un sourire narquois, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la répartition.

_-_ Ça me donne envie de vomir, tiens, commenta Sirius avec dégoût.

_-_ Là, je suis complètement perdue, commenta Fiona Distort.

_-_ Cherchez pas à comprendre, répondit James avec un sourire forcé. Faudra juste oublier un petit détail : le fait que Sirius et Regulus sont frères.

_-_ Ça sera pas difficile à oublier, remarqua Sirius avec hargne.

Bientôt, le dernier élève fut envoyé à Gryffondor et le professeur Achear emporta le Choixpeau. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et adressa un grand sourire à l'ensemble des étudiants.

_-_ Mes chers élèves, c'est toujours une joie de vous retrouver en début d'année et de découvrir de nouveaux jeunes si prometteurs. Cette année, nous vous avons réservé une petite distraction à laquelle, je l'espère, vous vous prêterez de bon cœur.

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent des tables, mais cette fois_-_ci ils étaient plus excités.

_-_ Avant de vous en parler, je tiens à vous présenter la personne qui remplacera la professeur Fitevil pour cette année et certainement celles à venir. Je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit le professeur Frater Jugson.

Des applaudissements polis quoi qu'un peu hésitants retentirent dans la salle alors que chacun dévisageait le nouveau professeur. Dans la trentaine, de taille plutôt petite, il avait sur son visage un air revêche et fatigué peu engageant. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux sombres et aux vues de ses traits, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de sourire souvent. Malgré cela, il avait une coupe et des vêtements impeccables, ainsi qu'une posture droite et sèche qui lui donnaient un air aristocratique ne se rendant pas jusqu'à son expression.

_-_ En voilà encore un qui va être aimable, je le sens, marmonna Peter, un soupçon de désespoir dans la voix.

_-_ Revenons_-_en maintenant à l'évènement de cette année, et je tiens à remercier les préfets pour avoir tu cette surprise jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Des regards indignés d'amis et de condisciples se tournèrent vers les dits préfets, qui se contentèrent de sourire innocemment.

_-_ Cela est très simple, en vérité, vous allez, cette année, élire les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école selon vos propres critères, expliqua le directeur avec enthousiasme. Tout au long de l'année, différentes épreuves seront ouvertes à tous, portant pour la plupart sur des disciplines de l'école ou sur certains faits magiques plus distractifs. En début mai, une dernière épreuve libre aura lieu, où vous choisirez vous_-_mêmes un projets à présenter, qui pourra aussi bien avoir un rapport avec le monde magique ou moldus, si vous savez jouer d'un instrument ou peindre, n'hésitez pas à vous lancer. Tous les élèves sont appelés à participer aux votes, mais seuls ceux ayant au moins atteint leur quatrième année sont autorisés à concourir. Il y eut quelques protestations. Ces règles ont été établies par le conseil d'administration et j'espère sincèrement que ce divertissement vous comblera. Le programme des épreuves vous sera distribué dans la semaine et les inscriptions se feront durant toute la dernière semaine d'octobre, vous avez donc le temps de bien peser votre décision. J'ajouterai seulement que l'inscription tiendra lieu d'engagement à toutes les épreuves du concours. Maintenant que vous voilà prévenu, bon appétit à tous !

De toutes parts de la Grande Salle fusèrent alors des exclamations de joie et des sifflements d'approbation. Les plats apparurent sur les tables et, tout en mangeant, les élèves commentèrent cette nouvelle.

_-_ Bien, déclara Sirius. Voilà une chose qui me fera oublier mon cher frère. Je m'inscris dés que possible.

_-_ Je te suis là_-_dessus, assura James en mordant dans un morceau de poulet. Remus, Peter, vous aussi vous vous inscrivez, pas vrai ?

Peter secoua la tête en rougissant.

_-_ Oh non non non ! Je me ridiculiserai, je préfère vous regarder.

_-_ Faut avouer que s'il y a des tests magiques… remarqua Sirius en grimaçant. Mais toi, Remus, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser.

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

_-_ J'imagine très bien ce que ça donnera lors de l'épreuve libre, je n'aurai rien à présenter. Non merci.

_-_ On pourrait toujours organiser un concours de beauté. C'est sûr que tu ne pourras pas rivaliser avec nous, releva James en souriant, mais je suis sûr que tu serais surpris du nombre de votes qui seraient en ta faveur. Qu'est_-_ce que ça te coûte ?

Remus poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

_-_ D'accord, je vous suis. Ça sera toujours un amusement, après tout.

Tout autour d'eux, leurs camarades décidaient également de concourir ou non, ou de convaincre certains de s'inscrire.

_-_ C'est quand même surprenant qu'ils mettent ce genre de chose en ce moment, remarqua Justin Hilton, en sixième année, à Léopold Fraister.

_-_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Suzie Pockad, en septième année.

_-_ Mais à cause de V… enfin, tu sais de qui je parle. Il fait de plus en plus régner la terreur autour de lui et, sincèrement, il me fiche la chair de poule.

_-_ Dans ce cas ça se comprend, remarqua Remus. Dumbledore souhaite éviter un climat tendu au sein de l'école. Après tout, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre, si ce n'est du monde entier.

_-_ Parfaitement raisonné, constata Fiona Distort. C'est sûrement la raison et, en ce qui me concerne, je compte bien en profiter.

Plusieurs personnes l'approuvèrent et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur.

o

En d'autres circonstances, Severus se serait étonné qu'en ce début d'année, aucun évènement inhabituel ne soit survenu – les blagues des Maraudeurs étant devenues rituels, peut_-_être était_-_il plus juste de parler d'événements _habituels_ –, mais le Serpentard avait l'esprit bien trop loin de Poudlard pour le remarquer. Hormis la surprise de l'arrivée du frère de Black, le garçon n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. A peine avait_-_il vu Doris Létanaut, installé en face de lui, esquisser un rare sourire triomphant lors du discours de Dumbledore en marmonnant que l'équipe de Quidditch allait regretter de ne pas l'avoir prise dans ses rangs.

Cet été, comme tous les autres, n'avait pas vraiment été des plus joyeux pour Severus. Son père semblait avoir gagné à la fois un regain de fierté vis_-_à_-_vis de son fils et de violence à l'encontre de sa femme. Le pire avait eu lieu peu avant son retour à Poudlard. Iron Rogue s'était tant et si bien défoulé sur Milla que Severus l'avait retrouvée inconsciente et couverte de plaies et d'hématomes après le départ de son père. Il s'était empressé de la soigner avec des onguents, lui démontrant une douceur qu'il n'avait qu'avec elle, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Severus avait vraiment eu peur.

Sa mère était si frêle et si fragile qu'il se surprenait parfois à l'admirer d'une façon assez particulière, car malgré les coups et la faiblesse d'esprit, elle restait toujours là, debout, avec un petit sourire à lui adresser lorsqu'Iron n'était pas dans les parages, comme celui qu'elle lui avait adressé après qu'il eut soigné une partie de ses blessures, avant de partir faire le ménage du salon en ruine suite à la colère du père, comme si de rien n'était, malgré les blessures qui n'avaient pu partir.

Il avait eu peur et avait senti ses yeux le piquer, retenant avec rage et honte les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, conservant en son être cette douleur intérieure qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Il s'était promis de ne jamais plus se laisser aller après tout, ce dernier Noël qu'il avait passé avec Tara, et il s'y tiendrait. Il s'était alors contenté de rester debout à l'entrée du salon, observant sa mère qui rangeait en chantonnant une mélodie d'antan, un air dont Severus se souvenait, rattaché à cette robe d'été blanche qui avait ressurgi du passé deux ans auparavant, un jour d'été où l'enfant avait vu sa mère danser sous un soleil éclatant, un rire cristallin s'échappant de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle l'avait amené dans un endroit loin de tout, et surtout loin de lui, l'homme maudit, l'homme craint et respecté. Jamais Severus n'avait trouvé à sa mère une beauté exceptionnelle, mais ce jour là, la robe blanche virevoltant autour d'elle, elle lui avait semblé un ange, et bien que n'ayant que quatre ans, il avait craint qu'elle ne veuille s'envoler parmi ses semblables et l'abandonne, alors il s'était rapproché, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, se mettant à chanter, et l'avait fait tournoyer avec elle.

Souvent, Severus s'était demandé si cet évènement ne tenait pas plus du rêve que du souvenir, mais la robe et la mélodie étaient là pour prouver le contraire, pour rappeler ce jour heureux, le seul de toute son existence qu'il n'ait jamais connu. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Milla avait payé cher cette escapade avec son fils lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Iron les attendant avec fureur sur le pas de la porte.

Plus tard, le garçon s'était interrogé sur cette attente. Dans la logique, son père aurait pu venir les chercher, les retrouver grâce à sa magie, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier que Milla avait protégé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Severus en avait conclu que, contre toute apparence, sa mère était – ou plutôt avait été – une sorcière aux grands pouvoirs. Il ignorait l'histoire de ses parents, comment ils en étaient venus à se marier, comment Iron avait appris les origines de Milla, pourquoi il la gardait encore auprès de lui… Sa mère était désormais un plus grand mystère que son père, puisque Tara lui avait appris son histoire, mais il ne savait vraiment rien de Milla, et au fond de lui, il commençait à avoir envie de savoir.

Arrivé au dortoir, il remarqua que ses camarades n'avaient à la bouche que ce stupide concours organisé par le directeur. Rosier et Wilkes semblaient bien décider à y participer et les deux autres soulevaient le pour et le contre. Certain qu'ils finiraient par lui demander son avis, Severus se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant de se rendre dans la salle commune, un livre en main, s'installant dans un endroit reculé pour avoir la paix, ce qui était certainement un peu trop demander.

_-_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire un défilé de mode pour le projet libre ? demandait d'une voix suraiguë Nelly Dinissier à Elise Ray, deux filles de son année qui venaient de s'installer non loin de lui.

_-_ Oh ! Ce serait tout simplement sublime, répondit d'une voix pompeuse son amie. Et j'accompagnerai tout cela à la harpe, nous ne pouvons qu'avoir toutes les voix de notre côté.

Ces deux pimbêches ne pouvaient pas se rendre dans leur dortoir pour discuter de ça ? Ou près du feu ?

_-_ Excusez_-_moi mais j'essaye de lire, leur fit froidement remarquer Severus.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec mépris.

_-_ Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller autre part, remarqua de manière hautaine Dinissier.

Severus crispa la mâchoire. Ces deux_-_là, comme beaucoup d'autres chez les Serpentard, venaient de hautes familles bourgeoises et ne devait pas mieux le considérer qu'un déchet de la société.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous déranger, _mesdemoiselles les marquises_.

Elise Ray eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix cinglante claqua dans son dos.

_-_ Vos cervelles de bécasses ne sont pas assez évoluées pour comprendre quand on vous demande de dégager ou ce sont vos pépiements de poules de basse_-_cour qui ont altéré votre système auditif ?

Même Severus regarda en haussant un sourcil la fille qui venait d'intervenir, à savoir Wanda Canaris, le visage impénétrable, l'air très calme.

Durant les deux premières années, Canaris avait été une fille plutôt discrète bien qu'au caractère affirmé. Elle aimait la solitude et le faisait valoir à tous les crétins qui venaient l'aborder, car la jeune fille, à l'instar de nombre d'enfants descendant de lignée pure, était belle, sans artifice aucun, bien qu'elle ne cherchât pas à se mettre en valeur. Elle avait changé en troisième année, se faisant plus présente et répondant notamment aux remarques qui auparavant glissaient sur elles sans l'atteindre.

Ce changement d'attitude était venu en même temps que l'intérêt soudain que lui avait porté Antonin Dolohov, et c'est en surprenant certaines conversations qu'il avait appris que Wanda Canaris, issue d'une puissante famille, avait depuis peu été promise à Dolohov, ce qu'elle désapprouvait de manière assez ostentatoire.

_-_ Pour qui te prends_-_tu à nous parler ainsi ? s'offusqua Nelly Dinissier.

_-_ Moi ? Pour rien. Vous en revanche, je vous prends pour ce que vous êtes : des gamines écervelées qui se prennent pour de grandes dames de la haute société et qui n'auront sûrement, à l'avenir, aucun mal à satisfaire les besoins de parfaites épouses de ces messieurs en mal de présence féminine docile et niaise. Dans la mesure où vos capacités intellectuelles en matière de conversations et de répliques acerbes volent aussi haut qu'un parterre de mandragores alors que les miennes côtoient les plus puissants phénix, je vous recommande de déguerpir sur le champ, sous peine de vous voir infligé une cuisante humiliation, et je ne dis cela que dans votre intérêt.

La fille avait parlé de manière posée mais Severus doutait que les deux autres aient saisi le tiers de ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Cependant, n'ayant effectivement rien à répliquer, elles s'éloignèrent la tête haute sous l'œil indifférent de leur condisciple qui s'installa à leur place pour ouvrir à son tour un grimoire sans prêter attention au garçon.

_-_ Tu avais besoin de la place pour être tranquille, remarqua_-_t_-_il d'une voix neutre.

_-_ Histey est en train de mettre le dortoir sans dessus dessous tellement elle est excitée à l'idée de cette parodie de concours, je ne peux y avoir la paix.

Severus eut une légère grimace. Rica Histey était la dernière Serpentard de leur année, et la jeune fille avait tendance à s'emballer pour un rien, devenant un moulin à parole surexcité poussant à intervalles réguliers de petits couinements ou des cris aigus.

_-_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais intervenu pour toi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, toujours aussi impassible, sans lever le nez de son livre.

_-_ Tu m'aurais offensé.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Severus put enfin commencer sa lecture. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer autant qu'à l'ordinaire, son esprit tourné vers la jeune fille à ses côtés, des questions en tête.

_-_ A vrai dire, tu m'intrigues également, lança soudain Canaris, toujours plongé dans son grimoire, quelques minutes plus tard.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Tu n'es pas comme les autres Serpentard, il y en a d'autres tu me diras, mais parmi les mecs, je ne connais que toi. Par ailleurs, ta relation avec Tara Milten est assez étrange.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, grommela_-_t_-_il, agacé de cette rumeur.

_-_ Tu me prends pour Ray ou Dinissier ou quoi ? siffla la Serpentard. Je ne parle pas de ces ragots. Est_-_il vrai qu'elle est la fille d'Elroa Lawill ?

Severus resta un moment muet, sous le choc de la question.

_-_ Comment…

_-_ Mon père se fournissait chez elle. Il a vu sa fille un jour, et il s'est étonné que les journaux n'en parlent pas à la mort de Lawill. Une fille aux cheveux acajou, peu de gamins correspondent à cette description, tu ne crois pas ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Severus, se montrant plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_-_ Rien, c'était juste une remarque. Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, mais c'était après tout une expérience à tenter. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais était fatigué d'essayer de comprendre ce que les filles racontaient, il avait bien assez à faire avec Tara.

o

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le sujet de conversation n'avait pas changé de la veille, tous n'avaient que le concours à la bouche, et d'après les rumeurs, les participants allaient être nombreux.

_-_ Sans compter qu'en ce moment, l'école contient d'excellents éléments, remarqua Paul Tredez. La compétition risque d'être farouche.

_-_ C'est bien ça qui est intéressant, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Vous allez participer les filles ? demanda Peter.

_-_ Millea, Tara et Lily, oui, mais pas nous deux, répondit Fiona en se désignant ainsi qu'Océane.

_-_ On n'arrive pas à les convaincre, grommela Millea, l'air réprobateur.

_-_ Moi non plus je préfère ne pas participer, remarqua Alice Spell. Mais moi, c'est juste parce que je dois vraiment me consacrer aux études pour réussir, rigola_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Et puis comme ça tu pourras supporter Franck, remarqua innocemment Elijah Whisk.

_-_ En effet, reconnut son amie en rougissant, sa relation avec Franck Londubat, bien qu'attendue depuis longtemps, étant encore assez récente.

_-_ Vous avez déjà des idées pour le projet libre ? demanda Remus.

Le regard des filles de leur année se mit à pétiller de malice, sauf Lily qui enfouit sa tête entre ses mains avec désespoir.

_-_ Tu as promis, rigola Millea.

_-_ Merci, je m'en rappelle, ronchonna son amie avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

_-_ Bon ! Bah nous on doit aller chercher quelque chose au dortoir ! lança soudain James en se levant. A plus tard !

Leur départ précipité fit naître des soupçons chez les autres élèves et certains préférèrent même quitter la Grande Salle sans même attendre le courrier – au cas où. Les filles en auraient bien fait de même mais Fiona attendait une importante lettre, et puis rien ne servait d'être aussi paranoïaque. Cette belle réflexion s'envola en fumée en même temps qu'un colis qu'apportait un des hiboux lors de la distribution du courrier. Une fine poudre envahit alors la salle, recouvrant tous ses occupants. Sur le coup, personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, comme ils ne ressentaient aucun effet, mais lorsque certains voulurent se lever, ils se retrouvèrent soudain étaler au sol, ayant voulu s'appuyer sur le banc. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient la peau plus glissante qu'un parterre d'algue. Ils ne pouvaient rien saisir, ni même toucher sans que la chose leur échappe des mains. Ceux qui étaient tombés mirent d'ailleurs plus d'une minute pour parvenir à se relever. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas attraper leur baguette ou tourner un robinet pour s'enlever la poudre qu'ils avaient sur la peau – même l'eau semblait de toute façon glisser sur eux sans emporter le produit.

La journée fut catastrophique pour les élèves et les professeurs touchés. Ils ne pouvaient prendre ni plume, ni parchemin, n'avaient aucun moyen de pratiquer et, par_-_dessus le marché, les amoureux ne pouvaient même pas s'enlacer sous risque de se retrouver aussi ridicule que Timothée Bluntly et Constance Gascon, qui en tentant de s'embrasser s'étaient retrouvés à terre à jouer les anguilles sorties de l'eau.

En bref, il fut quasiment impossible de faire cours de la journée et Dumbledore finit par accorder l'après midi de libre au vue des catastrophes de la matinée. Bien évidemment, on soupçonna fortement les Maraudeurs de ce coup_-_là, mais comme aucune preuve ne pouvait être apportée, ils n'avaient pu être réprimandés par qui que ce soit.

_-_ C'est amusant de voir Evans essayer de m'étrangler sans parvenir à rien, rigola James en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe, sous un arbre qui était quasiment devenu leur propriété, auprès du lac.

_-_ Tu l'as quand même un peu trop asticotée, non ? soupira Remus en essayant de se faire la voix de la raison.

_-_ Ce que ça peut être drôle de la voir s'énerver, répondit James en lui adressant un immense sourire.

_-_ En tous cas, grâce à ce temps libre, on va pouvoir aider Peter à se mettre au niveau.

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé, dit_-_il à voix basse, l'air gêné.

_-_ Mais non, tout va bien, le rassura Remus. C'est normal que tu aies du mal, c'est pas facile.

_-_ T'inquiète pas, on va attendre que tu y sois arrivé pour poursuivre, soupira Sirius, qui n'était pas vraiment familier avec la patience.

Peter avait des difficultés avec l'étape actuelle du projet animagus, que James et Sirius avaient quant à eux maîtriser bien plus vite qu'ils n'auraient dû, à la grande surprise de Remus. Il s'agissait en fait de l'avant_-_dernière étape avant celle qui les mènerait à être des animagus, la plus longue puisqu'elle devait aboutir à la transformation en elle_-_même. Pour le moment, ils en étaient à _l'appel psychique_. Maintenant qu'ils avaient réintégré une partie de leur cogitosum modifié, ils devaient aller à la recherche de l'animal, en eux, et l'apprivoiser.

Sirius avait expliqué avec amusement que son animagus était un jeune chien tout fou et très amical alors que le cerf de James était plus difficile d'approche, plus sauvage et fier. Peter, quant à lui, avait du mal à retrouver le psyché de son animagus, il ne pouvait donc pas encore savoir s'il serait facile ou non de l'apprivoiser.

_-_ Après, plus qu'une étape et on se lance vraiment dans la métamorphose ! s'exclama James, enthousiaste.

_-_ La dernière étape requière quand même plusieurs mois et de l'énergie, quant à la métamorphose en elle_-_même, c'est tout aussi long.

_-_ Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, répliqua Sirius avec nonchalance. Regarde, on a mis un mois pour accomplir une étape qui se fait normalement en quatre ! On n'arrête pas d'accélérer.

_-_ C'est pas du pessimisme mais du réalisme… Si vous êtes aussi rapides, je pense que c'est parce que vous vous habituez à ce genre d'exercice, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ouais, sûrement… enfin on s'en fiche du moment qu'on y arrive.

Remus poussa un nouveau soupir sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire et s'allongea en fermant les yeux, profitant d'un peu de repos pendant que les deux autres se chargeaient de Peter.

Il avait du mal à réaliser tout ce que ses amis avaient déjà accomplis pour le projet animagus, jusqu'où ils avaient été prêt à aller malgré les risques. Evidemment, il y avait une grande part de défi pour eux, surtout en ce qui concernait James et Sirius, mais à l'origine, cette idée avait germé dans leurs esprits désaxés pour lui, afin de l'aider lors des pleines lunes, et pour cela il leur serait à jamais reconnaissant.

Il n'ignorait pas que les trois autres avaient toujours en tête le but de l'accompagner quand il se métamorphosait, mais si à un moment donné il avait trouvé l'idée alléchante, l'incident avec Carvi l'avait dissuadé d'espérer cela, il était bien trop dangereux pour permettre à qui que ce soit de rester près de lui au moment de ses transformations.

Penser au professeur de botanique le fit légèrement sourire, le visage de Carvi apparaissant derrière ses paupières closes. Il espérait bien que l'histoire avec Fitevil ne l'avait pas miné, mais s'il s'avérait que c'était le cas, il avait l'intention de le soutenir de son mieux, ne serait_-_ce que pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Un cri d'énervement lui fit ouvrir à demi ses yeux pour apercevoir James en train d'essayer de calmer Sirius alors que Peter tentait de se faire tout petit. Patmol en demandait trop à Peter de l'avis de Remus. Il n'était pas aussi doué que lui et James et il lui faudrait certainement au moins deux mois, si ce n'est trois, pour parvenir à accomplir cette étape du processus. Durant un court instant, le jeune garçon eut la pensée que Peter, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le quai 9 ¾, ne s'était pas montré très causant – encore moins que d'habitude – mais la fatigue le submergea comme ses amis s'étaient calmés et il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil léger réparateur sans pouvoir plus réfléchir à cela.

Deux heures durant, James et Sirius donnèrent de multiples conseils à Peter, mais malgré tous les efforts déployés, Peter ne parvint pas à trouver son animal. La concentration avait cependant grandement fatigué le garçon, et comme Remus semblait bien endormi sous l'arbre et que les deux autres ne voulaient pas encore remonter à la tour Gryffondor, il prit seul le chemin vers le dortoir pour s'y reposer.

Chemin faisant, il se rappela le mois d'août qu'il avait passé avec sa mère et son regard s'assombrit au souvenir de la dernière semaine de vacances. Ses cousins étaient venus _en visite_ chez eux et s'étaient un long moment entretenus avec la mère de Peter. Evidemment, l'entretien n'avait pas dû être très probant dans la mesure où les paroles d'Augusta Pettigrow étaient décousues de sens la plupart du temps. Ils étaient pourtant rester un long moment dans le petit salon. Peter avait bien essayé de les écouter mais ses sortilèges d'écoute n'étaient pas aussi bon que ceux de James et il n'avait saisi que quelques mots dénués d'intérêt hors de leur contexte.

Le plus étrange était cependant venu après, lorsque ses grands cousins l'avaient fait venir pour lui parler. Jusque là ils n'avaient montré aucun intérêt à son égard, et soudain ils se mettaient à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ses études, ses relations, sa vie et le reste. Au fil de la conversation, Peter avait cependant remarqué qu'ils s'intéressaient particulièrement à ses amis et avait habilement fait croire qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mentant par moment lorsque certaines questions lui semblaient trop indiscrètes.

Ils avaient notamment insisté sur leurs déplacements dans l'école, ce qu'ils faisaient, s'il leur arrivait de faire des balades nocturnes et d'autres questions du même type. Certainement pour donner le change, ils avaient fini par lui reposer des questions plus personnelles, cherchant à donner l'impression qu'ils s'intéressaient au fait qu'il jouait de la flûte de pan, leur manque de motivation cependant bien trop net pour donner toute crédibilité à leurs marques d'attention.

Le garçon s'était alors demandé si cet interrogatoire dissimulé en réunion de famille avait un rapport avec les soupçons dont Sirius leur avait fait part sur un quelconque événement qui pourrait avoir lieu cette année en rapport avec V… le mage noir. Rapidement néanmoins, ces préoccupations lui étaient sorties de la tête à cause de l'état de sa mère.

Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce là qu'un espoir de gamin, mais il semblait à Peter que sa mère allait mieux qu'avant, et cette amélioration – qu'elle soit mirage ou non – l'avait motivé à s'investir encore plus dans la recherche d'un remède pour la guérir.

Cette pensée le fit d'ailleurs s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un escalier pour s'en retourner dans le hall et se diriger vers la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le souvenir de sa mère avait totalement effacé sa fatigue et il ne comptait pas perdre du temps à dormir alors qu'il pouvait poursuivre ses recherches.

Il n'y avait quasiment personne à la bibliothèque, les seuls ayant un intérêt à s'y rendre étant ceux qui n'avaient pas été touché par leur farce vu que les autres ne pouvaient pas prendre les livres en main. Il s'assura cependant qu'aucun Serpentard n'était en vue avant de s'installer dans un coin reculé et de se rendre dans le rayon consacré à l'esprit.

Une autre personne s'y trouvait, une fille qui devait être en seconde ou troisième année à voir sa taille vu qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage. La fille s'était en effet collée contre l'étagère en tendant le bras pour tenter d'attraper un bouquin trop haut pour elle et était même à moitié en train de l'escalader pour y parvenir. Esquissant un sourire à la scène, Peter se rapprocha et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

_-_ Tu veux que je t'ai…

Surprise, la fille s'était brusquement retournée, se retrouvant en équilibre précaire sur l'étagère, et avait fini par tomber durement sur les fesses.

_-_ Ouch ! Tu m'as fait peur ! accusa_-_t_-_elle en se relevant et en se frottant le postérieur, une grimace de douleur au visage.

_-_ Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais, remarqua Peter, mal à l'aise.

_-_ Encore heureux, remarqua la fille – une Serdaigle d'après son écusson. Tu voudrais bien m'attraper le livre bleu, là, s'il te plait ?

Gêné d'être responsable de sa chute, il s'exécuta, se mettant sur la point des pieds pour attraper le grimoire, et le lui tendit.

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu n'as rien ?

_-_ Plus de peur que de mal, dit_-_elle en lui adressant un sourire, semblant s'être vite remise. Oh ! Mais tu fais partie de la bande des Maraudeurs, non ?

_-_ Oui, je m'appelle Pettigrow Peter, dit_-_il, surpris qu'elle le connaisse.

_-_ Lay Valentine, se présenta_-_t_-_elle à son tour en lui tendant la main. Je suis en troisième année à Serdaigle… Enfin pour la maison, tu l'auras sûrement deviné, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en riant.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête en l'observant un peu. Elle avait des cheveux châtain roux coiffés en chignon avec deux mèches libres de chaque côté de sa tête, des yeux marron clair aux reflets dorés et des joues légèrement rosé ainsi qu'un doux sourire aux lèvres – lorsqu'elle ne venait pas tout juste de tomber par terre. Rosissant légèrement, il se dit qu'il la trouvait plutôt jolie.

_-_ Valentine ! Valentine, regarde ça ! J'y suis enfin arrivé !

Une masse de cheveux blond foncé passa dans le champ de vision de Peter comme une autre fille venait d'arriver en plaçant sous le nez de son amie un objet qui, de l'avis de Peter, ressemblait à un vif d'or plus petit que la normale.

_-_ Du calme Ariel, rigola Valentine Lay. Laisse moi d'abord te présenter Peter Pettigrow, l'un des Maraudeurs. Peter, voici Ariel Créar, une grande inventrice devant l'éternel, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec amusement.

Bien qu'un peu surpris que la fille le présente comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, il adressa un signe de tête à l'autre Serdaigle, s'arrêtant et faisant un pas en arrière en remarquant le regard exorbité et légèrement hystérique de la fille.

_-_ Un Maraudeurs ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, les yeux pétillants. Ça tombe bien, j'aurai des questions à poser sur certaines de vos farces qui…

_-_ Ariel, tu joueras à la chercheuse plus tard. On devrait y aller maintenant.

_-_ Oui ! Que je te montre ma nouvelle invention, acquiesça Créar avec enthousiasme.

_-_ Je t'ai sauvé pour cette fois mais je ne serai pas toujours là, plaisanta_-_t_-_elle à vois basse en adressant un clin d'œil à Peter. On se reverra peut_-_être plus tard, bonne fin de journée !

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux Serdaigle avaient déjà disparu. Il resta un moment à fixer l'allée vide avant de se concentrer sur la raison première pour laquelle il était venu ici. Inexplicablement, il ne put s'ôter de l'esprit le sourire de Valentine et se surprit même lui_-_même à sourire bêtement alors qu'il ouvrait les gros volumes qu'il avait apporté à sa table.

_A suivre…_

**RAR :**

**Milady2 **: Rhôô ! J'ai bien vu que t'avais pas posté les Maraudeurs _/regard boudeur/_ Pas un plus long chapitre, un trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long chapitre, qu'il faut que tu mettes, d'ak ? ;_-_P Ben je fais ce que je peux pour les publications. J'ai le sentiment que le rythme va être dur à soutenir pour les vacs… m'enfin j'essaierai lol. Merci bcp pour ta review sur mon chapitre, et tant que qq'un me lit, moi, je continue (surtout que j'aime bien l'écrire ce récit, qd même ! ;_-_) ) Voili la suite, tjs et encore présente ! J'vais bien arriver jusqu'à la fin, si ça continue lol.

**AndromedaLN **: Ben nan, si ma HPA me scotche au clavier, on pourra pas aller à la plage et tout et tout. En plus, où on va être, y'a pas Internet, donc… Pffff ! Tu sauras pas pour Alphar et Dumbledore ! Quoi qu'en réfléchissant un peu, tu devrais avoir une vague idée de quoi il retourne (ah ! ces lecteurs qui se prétendent attentifs ! _/lève les yeux au ciel/_) Mmmh… James ne commence pas vraiment à tomber amoureux, disons qu'il prend juste de plus en plus conscience de la beauté de Lily (selon lui lol), mais de là à parler d'amour… un peu de patience ! Toutes ces romances commenceront vraiment fin de cette année début de la prochaine, promis ! ;_-_) Ben c'est James et Sirius, faut pas trop leur en demander, sont pas patients comme mecs lol (quoi que James va finir par l'apprendre paske courir après Lily de la 5ème à la 7ème année, l'est vraiment accroc le gars ! O.o) Ben normal que tu comprennes pas pk c'est "NO TOUCH" avec la miss Evans, vu que j'ai tjs pas expliqué lol. En tous cas, ta proposition est la mauvaise. Miiip ! rejouez s'il vous plait ;_-_) Update avant le 10… Nous sommes le 9 au soir et je fais ces RAR, le chapitre est pas commencé… A mon avis, ce chapitre est là après le 20… :_-_S Sorry ! Et pis tu peux pas abandonner ta fic, tu l'aimes trop pour ça, ma chère ;_-_P Je passe le mess à Ilys (_se fait l'effet d'un hibou postal…_) Et merci pour mon résumé, moi qui l'aimais pas trop… lol

**Ilys **: Ah ! Les vacances ! Quel doux mot résonne à mon oreille /sourire de béatitude/ MDR ! Les "Bouffe_-_Cadavre" ! ça m'éclate ce surnom ! Tu m'autorises à le replacer et je t'autorise à placer les lanternes de pitiponk, oki ? ;_-_) (lol, même si tu veux pas, tu peux le piquer, j'ai pas breveté le juron… ;_-_P) Comment ça "Qu'est_-_ce que Tara a vu ?" ? O.o Ben elle a vu l'attaque des Mangemorts, c'est dit à la fin du chapitre /commence à sérieusement douter que ses lecteurs lisent le récit vu les questions… lol/ Pour Peter courageux, en effet, c'est un Gryffondor, déjà, et ensuite, je te dis ce que j'ai dit à… je sais plus qui, j'aime bien Peter gamin (et je l'exècre adulte GROAR !) Sinon, il est vrai que c'est une des plus grandes énigmes de la science, une de celles qui ne seront certainement jamais résolues ;_-_) Je fais de mon mieux, je fais de mon mieux. Dans la logique, c't'année devrait être plus intéressante que les autres, et puis j'ai une ligne directrice sur un plus long terme (vous avez dû remarquer que l'action se déroulait principalement avant Noël dans les précédentes années lol) Un gros bisou ! Pour ce qui est d'LN, elle a lu ta review et voici sa réponse : _« La guerre est déclarée... Je t'attends Ilys... Fight! non mais C'est MON SISI! Pas touche! Gr Fais gaffe je mords! » _J'peux avoir du Miamhibou pour avoir bien posté ? mdr !

**Audrey **: YEEHA ! Une Mangemort es sadisme qui apprécie mon chapitre à ce point, c'est le summum de la félicité et de l'accomplissement ! Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie _/verse une larme/_ Niveau sadisme, tu devrais d'ailleurs trouver ton compte sur cette année, même si ça s'étale assez ;_-_) J'vais peut_-_être mettre des oignons… _/sourire machiavélique/_ Et c'est top secret pour du 10 au 20 ! Nan mais va pas croire que j'vais tout te dire ! Prétentieuse ! lol.

**Mimichang **: Le début de cette année, dans la logique, est à l'image de sa fin (à peu près), donc, attends toi à du mouvement pour la fin de l'année ;_-_) (en cours aussi, t'inquiète lol) Hihihi ! pour le concours, c'est dans pas longtemps (p_-_ê ce chapitre, je sais pas, je l'ai pas encore écrit, là, lol, si c pas le cas, ce sera au suivant) et pour Remus… va falloir patienter un ch'ti peu. J'vais encore le faire souffrir le pauvre… :_-_S

**Zofia.cc **: Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Tu m'as manqué toi, tu sais /SMACK sonore sur la joue/ J't'en veux pô de pas avoir été là puiske t'es là maintenant /Ne lache pas CC/ Oooh ! J'aime bien ta remarque sur Sirius et sa façon d'agir avec son frère ! C'est exactement ce que je recherchais comme réflexion ;_-_) Pauvre Regulus… Au fond ce n'est qu'un petit garçon perdu, personne ne le comprend :'( Passée cette séquence bourrée d'émotions, reprenons le cours de ta review. Les profs arrivent dans pas longtemps, p_-_ê ce chapitre, p_-_ê le suivant (j'ai tjs pas écrit celui qui se trouve au dessus), avec en prime le nouveau prof de DCFM ;_-_P En effet, la salle de concert n'est pas très protégée, mais il faut dire qu'ils en sont au début de la guerre et qu'elle n'est pas encore vraiment déclarée, et puis le ministère est vraiment très lent à réagir ! (changera jamais ça, dans le monde de la magie ou non d'ailleurs, lol) Ça va venir tout doucement pour Mumus vis_-_à_-_vis de Tara. Bon, cette année, il aura p_-_ê pas vraiment le tps d'y penser… /air songeur quelque peu machiavélique…/ James commence à regarder Lily, en effet, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il en est déjà amoureux, attention ! lol Et oui ! Pas touche aux Evans ! C'est Vold qui l'a dit, sinon c'est punition assurée ! J'en viens presque à plaindre les Mangemorts, _presque _! _/lis la suite de la review…/ -_._-_ Ah là là ! Ces lecteurs inattentifs ! lol. Bien sûr que Tara est douée en illusion – et non pas en magie en général, attention ! – c'est dit depuis la 2ème année et j'explique en 3ème que c'est en rapport avec son don de visionnaire. Mais j't'en veux pas, allez ! lol. Bisoux ! PS : La blague qui devait apparaître dans ce chapitre était justement celle dont je te parlais dans la review que je t'ai faite récemment, mais je l'ai finalement modifiée parce que tu as eu la primeur de l'idée et que je ne veux pas te l'ôter ;_-_)

**Canylus** : Salut Canys ! Merci bcp pour ta review. Crois moi, je sais bien que je me trompe de noms parfois, mais en fait, généralement, je réédite mon chapitre avec la correction, vu que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de l'envoyer une première fois non corrigé (les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure lol). J'espère bien pouvoir continuer de manière à ce que ça te plaise toujours autant en tous cas. A la prochaine !

**Enora** : Bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit ! J'avais envie de changer un peu le rythme des débuts d'année, d'où l'attaque des Mangemorts, et apparemment, ça a plu, donc tant mieux ! ;_-_) J'aime bcp également les relations entre les garçons, mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour les relations entre Sirius et James (même si ce sont de parfaits idiots lol), une amitié comme la leur, ça fait rêver _/air pensif/_ euh… Tara est sur le dos de Remus, pas sur ses genoux, ou alors j'ai manqué un passage de mon propre chapitre O.o lol Héhé ! L'expression a l'air d'avoir plus pour les lanternes de Pitiponk, je réitérerais l'expérience avec d'autres expressions pour voir, tiens :_-_P bisous !


	4. Une mauvaise journée

_N'aurai-je pas un peu de retard sur l'annonce de parution de ce chapitre ? Hmmm… J'en sais rien, je perd la notion du temps en ce moment lol, et pis j'ai du mal à prendre le rythme du boulot. Saleté ! ;-) Allez ! Le voilà qd même, plus court que les autres, mais c'est mieux que rien, non , et on verra bien si le prochain chapitre sera là plus dans les temps. Bisouilles à tous !_

_**Dédicaces : **A **Carine**, parce que je l'ai fini afin que tu l'aies lundi ;-) T'inquiète si j'ai pas répondu à tes mails quand tu rentreras, je réponds lundi soir au plus tard bisous ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Une mauvaise journée**

Lily se réveilla ce matin_-_là avec une sensation nauséeuse lui nouant le ventre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que cela était dû à la faim, la blague des Maraudeurs ayant empêché la quasi_-_totalité des élèves de Poudlard d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis le dernier matin, étant dans l'incapacité de saisir la nourriture.

Bougonnant contre les quatre garçons, elle se redressa sur son lit et regarda les aiguilles de son réveil qui annonçaient six heures avant de laisser son regard parcourir le dortoir. Millea, Fiona et Océane étaient encore plongées dans les limbes du sommeil, mais malgré l'heure matinale, le lit de Tara était vide et fait. Lily étouffa un bâillement et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette avant de discrètement sortir du dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Bien que la demi de six heures n'ait pas encore sonné, quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà installés sur les tables de la salle commune, principalement des septième année immergés dans leurs livres de cours stressant déjà pour leurs ASPIC bien que l'année vienne juste de commencer. Il n'y avait en revanche aucune trace de Tara et son amie ne s'en étonna pratiquement pas.

Depuis le début de la troisième année, Tara avait pris l'habitude de partir en escapade Merlin seul savait où jusqu'au premier cours de la journée deux ou trois fois par semaine et jamais ses amies ne lui avaient posé de questions, mettant cela sur le compte de son excentricité. Plus tard, Lily et Fiona avaient appris pour la mort de sa mère et elles se doutèrent qu'elle profitait de ces matinées au calme pour poursuivre son deuil. Tant qu'elle n'arrêterait pas ces sorties, elle ne l'aurait toujours pas fait.

En attendant que ses autres amies se réveillent, elle sortit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume du sac qu'elle avait amené dans l'intention d'écrire à ses parents, entre autre pour leur parler du concours mais aussi pour savoir où en était son père.

Deux semaines auparavant, une procédure parlementaire avait en effet été entamée entre le ministère de la Magie et le premier ministre moldu actuel, qui rechignait à collaborer avec des sorciers. Par conséquent, l'homme politique ne connaissait pratiquement rien du monde de la magie et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations des sorciers, ce qui expliquait qu'on ait fait appel à Edouard Evans, qui remplissait les conditions pour mettre le premier ministre moldu aux faits de ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille avait vu son père plongé dans une montagne de dossiers les dernières semaines des vacances, mettant toute son application et son sérieux dans sa tâche, bien décidé à être à la hauteur lorsqu'il devrait parler devant le premier ministre. Cela avait un peu surpris Lily, bien que connaissant son père consciencieux, elle ne l'imaginait pas mettre autant d'ardeur dans une tâche de ce genre, et de savoir qu'il faisait cela principalement pour elle l'avait encore plus empli de tendresse et d'admiration à son égard.

Elle ignorait quand devrait exactement avoir lieu cette réunion d'une haute importance pour la suite de la collaboration entre Moldus et sorciers mais elle croisait déjà fortement les doigts pour son père, lui adressant tous ses vœux de soutien et de courage.

_-_ Bonjour Lily, tu as bien dormi ? Je peux m'installer avec toi ?

Elle releva la tête pour adresser un sourire au nouvel arrivant.

_-_ Salut Gary, vas_-_y, assied_-_toi. Tu t'es levé tôt, dis_-_moi.

_-_ Je pourrais te retourner la remarque.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui me lève toujours à la dernière minute d'ordinaire, lui fit malicieusement remarqué la jeune fille.

_-_ Je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de sommeil, répondit_-_il en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui la fit rire.

La façon dont elle et les filles avaient fait plus ample connaissance avec Gary Boot, en cinquième année, restait assez obscure dans l'esprit de Lily. Elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était Lily qui les avait présentés ou alors si elles l'avaient rencontré par l'intermédiaire d'Irma Martin, également en cinquième année et avec laquelle elles s'entendaient bien. Toujours est_-_il que depuis l'année dernière, Gary était devenu un bon ami des filles et ne manquait jamais de venir les saluer dés qu'il les voyait.

_-_ Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda_-_t_-_il en désignant son parchemin.

_-_ Oh non, j'allais écrire une lettre à mes parents mais ça peut attendre. Alors ? Cette année est la grande année des BUSE, comment te sens_-_tu ?

_-_ Beaucoup plus stressé maintenant que tu l'énonces si clairement, grimaça le garçon. Mais je saurai m'en tirer assez dignement, je pense. Je crois que mes parents sont les plus angoissés dans l'histoire, parce qu'ils ne savent pas exactement de quoi il retourne et qu'ils s'inquiètent de ne pas pouvoir m'aider.

_-_ La majorité des parents modus doit le vivre ainsi, sourit la fille. Ma mère a toujours été là pour aider ma sœur dans les matières telles que les maths, la physique ou la chimie. Quand elle a essayé de voir si elle pouvait m'aider en potion, elle a vite abandonné.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment des vacances, de leurs parents et des nouvelles du monde sorcier, profitant de leurs retrouvailles.

_-_ Et donc cet été, demanda soudain Gary avec un petit sourire en coin, il n'y a pas eu de… nouveauté ?

_-_ De la nouveauté ? répéta Lily, intrigué. Comment ça ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas moi, tu as dit avoir été à la mer quelques jours, tu aurais pu y rencontrer quelqu'un…

_-_ Tu es pire que Millea ma parole ! rigola Lily en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Non, il n'y a pas eu de garçons cet été. Et de ton côté ?

_-_ Aucun garçon non plus, dit_-_il aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Idiot, répliqua_-_t_-_elle en riant et levant les yeux au plafond.

_-_ Je n'ai rencontré aucune fille qui soit vraiment… intéressante, dit_-_il plus sérieusement en la regardant étrangement. Alors aucun garçon ne t'attire en ce moment ?

_-_ Pas vraiment… J'avoue que je ne me pose pas exactement la question, sourit doucement Lily.

_-_ Dans ce cas laissons faire le temps, acquiesça gaiement Gary. Je te laisse, je vais aller réveiller en fanfare mes chers camarades de dortoir.

Avant de s'en aller, il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle puisse réagir.

_-_ Toi, tu es une fille très intéressante, lui chuchota_-_t_-_il avant de lui adresser un nouveau clin d'œil et de remonter dans son dortoir.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une jolie teinte carmin alors qu'elle portait une main surprise à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. La signification des paroles du garçon la fit virer encore plus écarlate et c'est ainsi que la découvrit Tara, qui avait décidé de revenir déjeuner avec ses amies.

_-_ Eh ben Lily ? On t'a fait une déclaration d'amour ou quoi ?

Son amie réussit l'exploit physiologique de rougir encore plus et tenta de reprendre contenance.

_-_ N…non, je… Il… bafouilla_-_t_-_elle. Tu t'es levée tôt ? demanda_-_t_-_elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Oh non ! Il devait tout juste être cinq heures, assura_-_t_-_elle avec un geste vague de la main. J'avais envie de faire la grasse matinée, expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

Lily la regarda de biais et préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire superflu.

_-_ On va chercher les filles ? Il est quand même sept heures et je commence à avoir sacrément faim.

o

Certains réveils pourraient être qualifiés de parfaits. Se réveiller quelques secondes avant que le réveil ne sonne et être en pleine forme alors que l'une de vos chansons préférées passe à la radio en fait partie. Malheureusement pour James, on ne pouvait recevoir la radio à Poudlard et il ne partageait pas son dortoir avec des personnes très respectueuses de son sommeil. Ce qui expliquait certainement le tintamarre qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut et le seau d'eau glacée auquel il avait donné un coup de tête avant qu'il ne se renverse sur lui, le faisant hurler à mort tandis que Sirius hurlait de rire.

_-_ Pustule de troll ! Tu vas me payer ça Sirius ! rugit James en sautant avec difficulté sur son ami comme il était encore un peu ensuqué, s'étalant à terre.

_-_ C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tous vous réveiller en même temps, expliqua joyeusement Sirius en désignant Peter et Remus qui émergeaient de leurs baldaquins.

_-_ Et pourquoi moi ? grommela James en se relevant.

_-_ Peter ou Remus, ça aurait pas été drôle, ils n'auraient pas crié comme toi.

_-_ Black, un, Potter, zéro, bâilla Remus. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Rageant contre son soi_-_disant meilleur ami, James s'appliqua un sortilège de séchage et ils se préparèrent tous pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Chemin faisant vers la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent un groupe de Poufsouffle dans lequel se trouvait Léane Stone, la petite amie de James. Le garçon arbora aussitôt un sourire assuré et séducteur alors qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille par surprise, la faisant sursauter. Les deux groupes continuèrent donc leur route ensemble sans vraiment s'adresser la parole, si ce n'est Léane et James, les autres ne se sentant pas particulièrement de faire plus ample connaissance.

_-_ Comment fait_-_il ? demanda soudain Peter à Remus.

_-_ Qui ?

_-_ James. Comment fait_-_il pour être aussi à l'aise avec les filles ? précisa_-_t_-_il en rougissant un peu.

Remus observa un instant son ami qui menait la marche avec sa copine, la faisant rire à chacune de ses paroles. Un coup d'œil vers Sirius lui montra qu'il s'ennuyait assez et n'aurait pas dit non à un peu d'action, puis il regarda de nouveau Peter en haussant les épaules.

_-_ C'est James, l'assurance personnifiée. Tout lui est acquis de son point de vue, alors c'est facile pour lui.

Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton légèrement désapprobateur qu'il n'avait pu contenir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir modérer les ardeurs de son ami par moments, mais c'était chose totalement impossible.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il saurait me dire comment on fait pour aller vers les filles ?

_-_ Ce sont les filles qui viennent vers James ou Sirius, jamais l'inverse, remarqua Remus avec amusement avant de regarder Peter avec étonnement. Il y a une fille qui t'intéresse ?

_-_ Non, non, non, répondit trop rapidement son ami, c'était juste par curiosité.

Remus n'insista pas, jugeant que c'était le droit de Peter de ne rien dire, et puis cela valait mieux avec James et Sirius, ils n'auraient cessé de l'importuner avec ça s'ils l'avaient su.

_-_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_-_ De votre merveilleux sex_-_appeal, à toi et à James, répondit Remus en adressant un sourire moqueur à Sirius.

_-_ C'est ça d'avoir du charisme, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire de charmeur. Et vous deux, quand est_-_ce qu'on s'occupe de vos cas ?

_-_ Merci, ça, c'est déjà fait, grimaça Remus alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, son regard tombant sur Océane.

_-_ Jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais laissée.

_-_ Ce ceci ne te regarde en aucune façon mon très cher Sirius.

_-_ Ça vous dérange pas si Léane mange avec nous ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non James.

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air du même avis et entreprit d'avoir un air renfrogné tout le long du déjeuner. Remus poussa un profond soupir désespéré, entre James qui avait un besoin viscéral d'attention et Sirius qui n'acceptait pas qu'on s'accapare son meilleur ami, l'ambiance risquait d'être lourde.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. En sortant de la Grande Salle, ils tombèrent sur le groupe de Serpentard de leur année – pour une fois non accompagnés des plus âgés – et Sirius semblait avoir de grands besoins de se défouler.

_-_ Tiens, tiens ! Servilus et sa bande _sangpurophiles_ dégénérés ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vus.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas pur habitude de rester en relation avec des traîtres, remarqua Leoden Nott avec mépris.

_-_ Tout dépend du point de vue, Nott, intervint James, qui avait vite laissé son amie en voyant Sirius s'en prendre aux Serpentard.

_-_ On va arriver en retard en Conjuration, soupira Remus dans une tentative d'arrêter ses deux amis.

_-_ Alors Servilus, il paraît que tu n'as pas été atteint par cette mystérieuse poudre de la veille. C'est tellement dommage pour toi, il va falloir qu'on y remédie.

Abandonnant l'idée de les raisonner, Remus préféra se rendre en cours plutôt que de sortir sa baguette en même temps que James, Sirius et les Serpentard, Peter observant avec fascination le combat qui se préparait.

_-_ Vous êtes deux et nous sommes cinq, vous n'espérez quand même pas parvenir à quelque chose, ricana Christopher Wilkes.

_-_ Cinq qui ne valent même pas le quart de nous chacun, répliqua James sur le même ton.

Les sorts s'apprêtaient à fuser lorsque la voix du professeur Carvi retentit dans le couloir.

_-_ Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Où vous croyez_-_vous ?

Les baguettes furent baissées mais les échanges de mauvais regards ne cessèrent pas pou autant.

_-_ Je retire dix points à chaque maison pour ce comportement indigne d'élèves de Poudlard, et estimez_-_vous heureux que je ne vous envoie pas chez le directeur. Maintenant, chacun rejoint sa classe.

Après une dernière œillade meurtrière, les Serpentard prirent des directions différentes pour leurs options, les Gryffondor les suivant de peu. Alors qu'ils allaient prendre l'escalier, ils entendirent de nouveau la voix de leur professeur et se retournèrent pour voir à qui il parlait.

_-_ Puis_-_je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu ? demandait_-_il d'un ton sec qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

_-_ Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, répondit une voix d'homme un peu éraillé alors que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal sortait de l'ombre. Une fois qu'ils auraient tus été à l'infirmerie, ils auraient sûrement compris la leçon.

_-_ Je pense que vous feriez mieux de relire le règlement de l'école ainsi que les dossiers des élèves, cela vous aiderait à mieux comprendre la situation.

_-_ Je n'ai aucune raison de mieux connaître les élèves, tout ce qui m'importe sont leurs aptitudes à mon cours. Je dois d'ailleurs y aller, et vos aussi si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard.

_-_ Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, Jugson.

_-_ Je l'avais compris… Carvi.

_-_ Pour être plus précis, c'est votre "prestation" au conseil qui m'a fortement déplu. J'ignore comment vous en êtes venus à obtenir l'approbation de Dumbledore, mais contrairement à vous, je porte les intérêts des élèves très à cœur et je n'admettrai pas que vous leur portiez le moindre tort. Faîtes un seul faux pas, Jugson, un seul, et vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion d'enseigner dans quelque école que ce soit.

_-_ Mon programme et son contenu ont été approuvés par le directeur lui_-_même, je doute qu'il portera crédit aux paroles d'un homme qui a déjà fait des erreurs de jugement qui ont mené à la mort d'une de ses collègues.

Le professeur de botanique pâlit brusquement et lança un regard incendiaire à son interlocuteur.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un conseil, dit_-_il finalement. Libre à vous d'en subir les conséquences si vous osez faire du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'un des élèves de ce collège. S vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il se retira et le professeur Jugson resta un moment immobile à fixer l'endroit par où il était parti avant d'avoir un reniflement dédaigneux et de se rendre également à son cours.

_-_ J'ignorai que Carvi était capable de ne pas aimer quelqu'un, remarqua James.

_-_ Et pourtant il ne porte vraiment pas dans son cœur le nouveau prof, confirma Sirius.

_-_ Vous croyez que son programme de cours pourrait être dangereux pour nous ? demanda Peter sur un ton craintif.

_-_ Ça serait pas plus mal, un peu d'action, releva Sirius avec un sourire d'anticipation.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus tranquillement hormis l'heure de colle que donna le professeur de conjuration à James, Sirius et Peter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en retard. En fin de journée, Remus décida d'aller voir le professeur Carvi tandis que les trois autres se rendaient avec une partie de la maison Gryffondor sur le terrain de Quidditch pour pratiquer le balai.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau, le professeur Carvi avait un air entre fatigue, inquiétude et colère qui s'adoucit lorsqu'il le reconnut.

_-_ Bonsoir Remus. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir si tôt.

_-_ Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, mais si vous voulez, je peux…

_-_ Non, non, tout va bien, vas_-_y, entre. Excuse_-_moi, j'ai eu une journée assez… éprouvante.

_-_ A cause du nouveau professeur ?

Carvi le regarda avec étonnement alors qu'il lui tirait une chaise pour le faire s'asseoir.

_-_ Comment le sais_-_tu ?

_-_ Mes amis vous ont entendu parler, ce matin, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous apprécier à ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

_-_ Non, c'est vrai, soupira l'homme en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. Je trouve ses idées de l'éducation par trop… archaïque et il ne pense pas assez aux conséquences de ses paroles.

_-_ Mais si le professeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance, ça devrait aller, remarqua Remus.

_-_ Oui, sûrement… Qu'est_-_ce que tu as amené ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour changer de sujet en montrant une boîte que tenait Remus.

_-_ Ça ? Ce sont… des chocolats, répondit_-_il en rosissant et en lui tendant la boîte.

_-_ Pour moi ? s'étonna le professeur.

_-_ Et bien… ma mère dit toujours que le chocolat est le meilleur remède aux tourments de l'âme. Elle m'en a fait une cure à une période, ajouta_-_t_-_il en rigolant. Mais si vous n'aimez pas ça…

_-_ Au contraire ! Mais j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

_-_ C'est normal après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

_-_ N'en parlons plus ou nous n'en finirons plus en excuse, plaisanta le professeur, et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je vais bien, d'accord ?

_-_ D'accord, répondit_-_il en souriant.

_-_ Bien. Alors pour ne pas couper à la tradition : Veux_-_tu une tasse de thé ?

_-_ Avec plaisir, rigola le garçon.

_-_ C'est un nouveau de mes créations, indiqua le professeur en lui apportant la tasse. Tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles et je vais bien voir si tu es attentif au goût.

Remus lui sourit en retour, à la fois amusé et rassuré de ce rituel entre lui et le professeur. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et goûta le breuvage qui se révéla, comme à l'accoutumé, délicieux.

_-_ Du thé vert, une pointe de tilleul et de verveine et… Je n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il y a derrière…

_-_ Du jasmin, déclara le professeur avec fierté, c'est un mélange très relaxant.

_-_ Impressionnant que ça se marie aussi bien.

_-_ Tout est question de dosage, assura le professeur en se servant une tasse à son tour. Il paraît que vous avez ait sensation au Wonder, toi et tes amis.

_-_ C'est surtout James, Sirius et les filles qu'il faut féliciter, remarqua Remus, le regard dans le vague alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée de thé. Professeur ? Est_-_ce que vous savez où en sont les recherches et les entrevues concernant Voldemort ?

Le professeur le regarda par_-_dessus sa tasse sans répondre immédiatement.

_-_ Pourquoi demandes_-_tu cela ?

L'adolescent hésita un instant.

_-_ C'est en rapport avec… le professeur Fitevil, ce qu'elle m'a dit l'an dernier. On en parle beaucoup dans les journaux et tout le reste mais quand j'ai su pour elle, je me suis senti… plus proche que jamais du conflit qu'on vit en ce moment.

_-_ Tu as peur ?

_-_ Je crois que c'est normal, tout le monde a peur… Sauf Sirius et James, mais eux, c'est assez particulier, ajouta_-_t_-_il en souriant doucement. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment peut de Voldemort, ni des Mangemorts, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est…

Il poussa un soupir sans oser regarder son professeur.

_-_ Toi ? suggéra_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en redressant vivement la tête. Non, pas vraiment. Le loup garou, lui il me fait peur, parce qu'il est toujours en moi mais je ne sais pas qui il est. Je me connais, je sais quelles sont ms limites et je commence à comprendre le loup, mais le garou reste inaccessible, quoi que je fasse.

_-_ Tu as réessayer de… commença Carvi en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Plus jamais, professeur, plus jamais, souffla Remus. J'ai eu bien trop peur la dernière fois que…

Il eut un frisson sans terminer sa phrase.

_-_ Pourtant, depuis cette fois, je ressens encore plus le loup, il tente de me protéger je crois, il s'est plus rapprocher de moi que du monstre, et ça, ça me rassure, mais j'ai toujours peur que nous ne soyons pas assez fort pour le contenir maintenant qu'il sait qu'il peut me contrôler en dehors des transformations. Même si Fitevil était contre moi, elle m'a fait prendre conscience de combien je pourrais devenir dangereux si quelqu'un apprend à se servir de moi, si je n'arrive pas à saisir ses intentions. Tout cela me terrifie à vrai dire, conclut_-_il avec un demi sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Il ne faut pas… L'important est que tu gardes confiance en toi. Tant que tu sauras qui tu es, que tu seras clair sur ce point, alors il n'y aura aucun souci.

_-_ Alors tout devrait aller pour le moment, sourit Remus.

Carvi l'observa puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, tout devrait aller… Tu sais, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais si un jour tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec le garou, si tu ne te sens plus capable de gérer cela tout seul, j'ai un ami qui s'y connaît en lycanthropie, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à faire toutes ces recherches pour toi. Ses méthodes sont assez expérimentales et… disons que le ministère ne les approuverait sûrement pas, mais je t'assure que cela n'est pas risqué, pas autant que la méthode Weruish en tous cas. Pour le moment, si tu te sens bien, alors ça ne sert à rien, car on pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien, mais si le garou devient trop présent, n'hésite pas à me demander.

Remus ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi lui parlait son professeur mais il acquiesça malgré tout pour lui signifier qu'il le ferait. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis le Gryffondor prit congé, le professeur le conduisant jusqu'au seuil de son bureau.

_-_ Il me semble que vous avez défense contre les forces du Mal demain ? demanda_-_t_-_il soudain.

_-_ En deuxième partie de matinée, confirma Remus.

_-_ Ne faîtes pas trop attention aux propos du professeur Jugson, je pense qu'il doit être… aigri de quelque chose.

_-_ Vous savez professeur, depuis que j'ai été mordu, j'ai entendu de nombreux propos contre les loups_-_garous, ce n'est pas un peu plus qui changera quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Me voilà donc rassuré. Bonne nuit Remus.

_-_ Bonne nuit professeur.

o

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin_-_là, Sirius sentit que cette journée allait être une mauvaise journée, mais comme il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur des impressions négativistes, il enfouit aux fins fonds de son esprit cette idée saugrenue et se prépara pour sa seconde journée de cours, les Maraudeurs s'étant pour une fois réveillés tous en même temps.

Le premier cours de la journée était l'histoire, autant dire qu'ils avaient devant eux deux heures de récréations, sauf en ce qui concernait Remus, évidemment, qui s'obstinait à vouloir suivre assidûment absolument tous les cours. Une demi heure plus tard, la journée entra dans la catégorie catastrophique de la vie de Sirius.

Binns en était à raconter une quelconque révolte des centaures – pour une fois que ce n'était pas les gobelins – lorsqu'un fantôme entra dans la salle de classe pour demander après Sirius Black, que le directeur attendait dans son bureau. Aussi surpris que ses amis, Sirius sortit à la suite du fantôme et le suivit jusqu'aux gargouilles gardiennes du bureau directorial où il le laissa après lui avoir donné le mot de passe.

Le professeur Dumbledore était en train d'examiner une immense carte fixée à son mur en se passant ses doigts dans sa barbe lorsqu'il entra, n'ayant pas jugé utile de frapper avant d'entrer.

_-_ Vous m'avez fait demander professeur ?

_-_ En effet monsieur Black, asseyez_-_vous je vous prie, déclara_-_t_-_il sans montrer de surprise à ce qu'il se trouve dans son bureau.

Il se détourna du mur, faisant fondre la carte dans la pierre d'un geste de la main, celle_-_ci disparaissant totalement, et vint s'asseoir face à l'adolescent.

_-_ Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez important, monsieur Black, et je me suis permis de vous sortir de votre cours d'histoire car je me doute que cela ne sera guère une grande perte pour vous.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé mais ne répondit pas.

_-_ Votre oncle m'a fait part de doutes vous concernant. Vous êtes apparemment au courant que nous sommes tous deux en contact.

_-_ Alphar ? demanda Sirius, perdant son air amusé. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

_-_ A vrai dire, il est porté disparu depuis avant_-_hier dans l'après_-_midi, où il aurait normalement dû me contacter.

_-_ Comment ça disparu ? s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

_-_ Monsieur Doissan a accepté de se charger d'une mission à mon avantage. Une mission qui, à l'origine, ne comportait aucun risque, mais le silence de votre oncle m'inquiète et il m'avait lui_-_même demandé de vous tenir au courant au cas où une situation de ce genre se présenterait.

_-_ Mais… quand vous dîtes disparu, vous devez bien avoir une idée, non ?

_-_ J'ai la certitude qu'il ne s'est pas fait capturer par Voldemort, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, assura rapidement Dumbledore. Je ne vous tiens au courant que sous les directives de votre oncle, mais il est fort probable qu'il me contacte d'ici peu.

_-_ Où était_-_il allé ?

_-_ Ceci, monsieur Black, je ne puis vous le dire. Croyez bien que je vous tiendrai au courant dés que nous aurons du nouveau.

_-_ Et Métys ?

_-_ Votre oncle ne se déplace jamais sans elle.

_-_ Evidemment, grommela Sirius.

_-_ Retournez en cours maintenant, croyez bien que je mets tout en œuvre pou le retrouver.

_-_ Merci.

Comme il ne voyait rien d'autre à dire, il sortit du bureau et fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter, la colère commençant à le submerger. Où Alphar avait_-_il encore été se fourrer ? Pourquoi aider Dumbledore alors qu'il ne voulait pas prendre partie dans le conflit actuel ? Avec Andromeda, il était la seule véritable famille qu'il possédait, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Inspirant profondément, Sirius décida qu'il était inutile de commencer à se monter des scénarios tant qu'il ignorerait ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si la magie n'était pas son fort, Alphar était un aventurier, il saurait bien se tirer de n'importe quelle situation.

_-_ Quelle meilleure façon de commencer une journée ? pesta_-_t_-_il en retournant chez Binns.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda James dés qu'il fut revenu.

_-_ Un truc avec Alphar, rien de bien important. Qui a gagné la bataille magique ? demanda_-_t_-_il en prenant le parchemin de James pour voir l'état déplorable des troupes de Peter qui s'étaient faites exterminées par celles de James.

_-_ Alors à votre avis le nouveau prof ? demanda Millea aux garçons comme ils sortaient d'histoire. Plutôt du genre Achear ou de la même trempe que Fitevil ?

_-_ Je vote pour Achear en pire, répondit James en souriant largement.

_-_ Attendons de le connaître, on ne sait pas ce qu'il vaut, rétorqua Lily.

_-_ Ah, mais nous avons des informations exclusives, ma chère Evans, dit Sirius.

Exaspérée de leurs simagrées, la jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et avança vers le cours de défense – ou plutôt fut tiré avec un trop grand enthousiasme par Tara sous son : « Dans ce cas dépêchons_-_nous de faire sa connaissance ! ».

Les élèves qui sortaient de a salle de classe n'avaient pas l'air trop traumatisés, ce qui rassura les Gryffondor si besoin était. Le professeur Jugson paraissait encore plus fatigué que le soir de la rentrée avec les poches qui étaient apparues sous ses yeux et son teint pâle. Il avait cependant encore assez d'énergie pour conserver son air acariâtre, à moins que ce ne soit son expression naturelle.

_-_ Je tiens à préciser que je n'accepterai aucun chahut dans cette classe, ni aucune blague douteuse ou de réponses insolentes. Tous les retards seront sanctionnés, ainsi que toutes les absences non justifiées de la main d'un professeur, indiqua_-_t_-_il en guise de bienvenue. Lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, vous m'appellerez professeur, jamais monsieur, et tout ce que je dirai en complément de votre livre devra être noté et su pour le cours d'après. Suivez ces quelques règles et nous nous entendrons bien. Vous avez des questions ?

Un silence de plomb lui répondit et il hocha la tête.

_-_ Bien. Je suis le professeur Jugson et je vous enseignerai cette année et celles à venir la défense contre les forces du Mal. On distingue généralement deux grands types de forces maléfiques : énergétiques et vivantes. Les forces énergétiques sont généralement des sorts, mais peuvent également des énergies pures issues de malédictions ou de sortilèges perpétuels. Les forces vivantes sont plus couramment appelées créatures maléfiques et correspondent à toutes les créatures de niveau quatre et cinq dans la classification du ministère de la Magie1, tels que les vampires, les chimères, les nundus ou encore… les loups_-_garous. Je partagerai donc mon programme en deux parties distinctes qui pourront se recouper par moment, dans ce cas je vous en ferai part. Cette année, nous allons surtout nous pencher sur les sortilèges perpétuels et les créatures de dangerosité cinq. Je crois savoir par ailleurs que vous avez pris du retard en ce qui concerne les leçons sur les loups_-_garous. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ces créatures sont justement ma spécialité.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Sirius d'un air suspicieux.

_-_ Ceci est mon premier poste en tant qu'enseignant, jeune homme. Mon dernier travail, que j'ai arrêté il y a cinq ans, était chasseur de loup_-_garou.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un travail ! Vous étiez un assassin ! s'exclama James en se levant brusquement.

_-_ Votre impulsivité fait perdre dix points à votre maison, veuillez vous rasseoir monsieur Potter. J'étais chasseur pour le service de régulation du ministère, et non un vulgaire braconnier qui ne recherche que des fourrures ou le plaisir de tuer.

_-_ Vous êtes un exécuteur ? demanda Remus, qui était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge.

_-_ J'en _étais_ un, monsieur Lupin, cela fait cinq ans que je ne fais plus ce métier.

_-_ Un exécuteur ? demanda Lily, intriguée et choquée.

_-_ Les exécuteurs sont les tueurs à gage du ministère, une brigade d'élite de tueurs où chacun à sa spécialité.

_-_ Alors vous êtes vraiment un assassin ? couina Peter en se tassant dans son siège.

_-_ Non, monsieur Pettigrow, pour la deuxième fois, nous ne sommes pas des assassins mais des tueurs, des chasseurs de vampire, de loup_-_garou, de mages noirs.

_-_ Mais il y a les Aurors pour cela ! s'exclama Océane.

_-_ Les Aurors sont des guerriers. Ils sont parfois envoyés en simple mission de reconnaissance ou dans des batailles, mais leur service est totalement indépendant du service de régulation. On en fait appel aux exécuteurs que dans les cas désespérés, impossibles à gérer, autant pour les êtres humains que pour les créatures magiques.

_-_ Alors pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre à Voldemort ? demanda effrontément James.

_-_ Des exécuteurs ont été envoyés contre lui, aucun n'est revenu à ma connaissance, cette affaire est bien trop importante pour le système de régulation, ou alors il aurait fallu faire appel à cette brigade plus tôt.

_-_ Combien ? demanda soudain Remus d'une voix un peu rauque alors qu'un silence s'était installé. Combien en avez_-_vous tué ?

_-_ On a fait appel à moi sur une quinzaine de mission, je n'en ai raté aucune.

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. James et Sirius paraissaient prêts à sauter sur le professeur, Remus d'avoir un malaise et tous les autres étaient trop choqués pour ajouter quoi que ce soit, sauf peut_-_être Tara, qui regardait d'un air rêveur le tableau sans sembler se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

_-_ Bien, si nous en avons fini avec ma vie personnelle, nous pourrons peut_-_être enfin passer au cours.

Le reste de la classe se passa dans un calme assez inquiétant, si ce n'est les quelques pics acerbes que lançaient par moments James et Sirius, faisant par la même occasion perdre un bon nombre de points à leur maison et écopant de deux heures de retenue.

_-_ Comment Dumbledore a_-_t_-_il p engager un… un exécuteur ? demanda Fiona d'une voix blanche alors qu'ils se rendaient tous dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, remarqua Lily d'une voix qui n'était pas très assurée. Après tout, cela fait cinq ans qu'il n'y travaille plus.

_-_ Je me demande ce qu'il a pu faire pendant ces cinq années, dit pensivement Millea.

_-_ Sûrement a_-_t_-_il rejoint Voldemort et travaille_-_t_-_il pour lui maintenant, cingla James. Dumbledore croirait n'importe qui s'il lui disait qu'il a besoin d'elle.

_-_ Le directeur sait ce qu'il fait, intervint Remus. Il n'était pas à l'origine de la première erreur, après tout.

_-_ Quelle première erreur ? s'étonna Océane.

_-_ Rien, laissez tomber, grommela Sirius en pressant le pas. Vous avez perdu Tara ? dit_-_il pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Elle s'est encore volatilisée, soupira Millea en regardant autour d'elle.

Sirius capta un regard d'inquiétude qu'échangèrent Lily et Fiona, mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à réfléchir aux états d'âme des filles. D'abord la disparition d'Alphar et maintenant Jugson chasseur de loup_-_garou, y allait_-_il y avoir une bonne chose dans cette journée ? Il ne pouvait compter que sur l'astronomie, car juste après manger, ils avaient potion, et donc double cours avec les Serpentard.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs déjà tous présents lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent devant la salle de potion, attendant tranquillement que le professeur arrive et Wanda Canaris discutant avec Severus Rogue…

_-_ Moi qui commençait à avoir une certaine estime de toi Canaris, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber aussi bas en parlant à une serpillière graisseuse.

_-_ Comme si ton estime m'importait, Black, siffla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oh mais elle devrait, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Plus qu'une serpillière ambulante en tous cas, ricana James.

La Serpentard se retourna pour trouver un Severus furieux dont les cheveux avaient été remplacés par des franges de serpillière.

_-_ Et tu te crois malin, Potter ?

_-_ Hilarant, plutôt, s'esclaffa James en même temps que Sirius.

_-_ Si vous croyez que…

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ici ? Monsieur Rogue, rangez donc cette baguette immédiatement.

_-_ Mais regardez ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! s'indigna Severus.

Le professeur Achear l'observa un instant en fronçant les sourcils et lui lança un sortilège qui le fit revenir à la normale.

_-_ Cessez donc d'essayer de répliquer et ils se calmeront. Quant à vous, j'enlève dix points chacun à Gryffondor et vous viendrez faire une heure de retenue. Tout le monde en classe.

_-_ Vous accumulez aujourd'hui, remarqua Remus avec lassitude en entrant dans la salle.

Le cours se déroula bien pour James et Sirius qui regagnèrent quelques points perdus et de manière moins catastrophique qu'à l'accoutumée pour Remus et Peter – surtout parce que la potion n'était pas compliquée. En sortant du cours cependant, James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de sortir, laissant en plan Remus et Peter qui se rendirent seuls jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure avec de grands sourires mais refusèrent de leur dire ce qu'ils avaient fait. Durant tout le cours, Sirius resta ailleurs, ses pensées tournées vers Alphar, espérant qu'il réapparaîtrait bientôt.

_(à suivre…)_

_Rqe : ce chapitre apporte plus qu'il n'y paraît ;-)_

**RAR :**

**Canylus** : Mais non ! c'est très bien ce concours, ça va leur changer les idées _(sourire d'ange)_  
mais c'est vrai que Dumbledore a souvent d'étranges idées, lol. Je vois ce que c'est pour les chapitres, perso, je suis assez admirative de ceux qui mettent plusieurs fics en même temps, alors je t'applaudis ;_-_) Le combat pour Sirius est un combat mythique et inaltérable (moi je me garde Remus, comme ça, je suis tranquille, mdr !) je préfère donc ne pas me mettre entre deux fans, tenant à mon intégrité corporel, et surtout à son unité, en fait ;_-_P Erf ! J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, pas vraiment par manque d'idée mais de mise à l'écrit, pour être précise :_-_S Mais ça va revenir je pense. Je sais pas trop ce que donne ce chapitre… A vous de me le dire, après tout lol. Biz !

**Raziel Tepes** : Petit rapprochement entre Tara et Remus, il est vrai, faut bien commencer quelque part après tout ! Mais on est encore trèèèèèèès loin du grand amour. En soi, y'a plus que deux ans à attendre aussi :_-_P J'y crois pas d'en être déjà à la 4ème année O.o Comme le temps passe… lol Ben en soit, James et Lily ne sont aussi là que pour mourir, alors suivant le raisonnement, je devrais pas trop m'intéresser à eux… lol Et pis j'aime bien écrire de ci de là sur Peter, il fait partie des Maraudeurs après tout, je ne peux pas l'oublier ! bye !

**Zofia.cc** : Ce chapitre ci a été plus court… :_-_S (mais on peut faire comme si c'était dû à ce que tu l'as dévoré, nan ? nan ? bon, tant pis lol) En fait, je crois que je vais revenir à des chapitres de 11 pages en moyenne, paske mon boulot me rend naze, pas trop le tps d'écrire et tout le bataclan, donc… mais j'essaie, comme d'hab, de faire de mon mieux ;_-_) Le concours… Encore un truc que j'ai mis avec lequel va falloir que je me dépatouille tiens ! Qué malade je fais, té ! Héhéhé ! Lily… Elle va vous surprendre je pense :_-_P Danser, ça, on sait qu'elle le fait déjà, mais alors si on rajoute la promesse faîte à Millea ! Les mecs vont pas en revenir ;_-_) Pour indice, elle fait cette promesse à Millea dans le chapitre 12 (la punition de Nivare). Ooooh ! faut pas te dégoûter pour le retard, c'est pas la mer à boire (tiens, ça rime…) mais ça, ça veut dire que tu acceptes de mettre bientôt un chapitre ? _(sourire innocent)_ Euh… en fait, je respecte pas tout le JKR, entre autre pour la bande à Rogue, mais je m'y emploie autant que possible, pour pas changer ;_-_) Ce nouveau chapitre arrive un peu en retard, non ? Quelle idée de devoir travailler pendant les vacances ! nan mais j'te jure ! lol bizzzzzzzzzzzzzouuuuuuuuus !

**Quartzou** : Des codes secrets ? moi ? Jamaiiiis ! Je ne vois _absolument pas_ de quoi tu parles… Je dis action, paske de tte façon, tu pourras jamais savoir si je l'ai vraiment faîte ou pas mdrrr ! PAS de atchoum ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre mamour :''( ça me rend toute triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ! Hem ! bref… j'ai pô fait de caca nerveux d'abord, na ! _(tire très intelligemment la langue)_ mais comme vous l'avez dit, personne a cherché pour le mister… pas grave, j'vais donner à réfléchir sur lui ;_-_) Pas tant de sport que ça avec Regulus, parce que mine de rien… enfin, vous verrez bien ;_-_P biz biz !

**Audery** : Héhéhé ! Tu CROIS tout savoir, nuance ! Mais tu en sais beaucoup, là, je te l'accorde ;_-_) C'est boooooooon les oignons. J'vais faire subi à Severus une attaque d'oignons frits, tiens, c'est une excellente idée, ma psychopathe en titre. NAN ! Ces vacances étaient nulles, y'avait une fille qui m'appellait Atchoum sans cesse _-_._-_ (J'vais fighter, attention ! …) Meuh à part ça, elles étaient excellentes, y'a pas photos… En fait y'en a… ELLES SONT OU ? Je veux les photoooooooooooos ! 

**Enora** : Mal lu ou alors tu avais de faux espoirs ;_-_P Tara sur les genoux de Remus… mmmh…. Encore un peu de patience quand même lol. Et ouais, Sirius est un crétin, c'est pas nouveau (si LN ou Ilys lisent ça, je suis morte…) mais bon, comme s'en rend compte si bien Remus, il est surtout déçu par son frère et, c'est bien connu, la déception ne naît jamais de l'indifférence… moi aussi je me demande ce que va donner le concours… nan, je blague, je le sais quand même, un peu en tout cas… ;_-_) Vive les Serpentard ! (c'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, je nie to_-_ta_-_le_-_ment, dabord !) bye et à plus !

**Poisson rouge** : J'aime bien les dévoreurs, surtout les nouveaux ;_-_P Heureuse que ça te plaise. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que ça me fait une pression en plus à ne pas décevoir… Raah ! ça m'stresse toute cette pression ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voyons si je saurai toujours te satisfaire ;_-_)

**Alix **: 3ème année : _chap.11_ : Eh non ! Remus n'a pas contrôlé le garou, et je n'ai pas mis ça pour rien, héhéhé ! Je dirai même que c'est trèèèèèèèèèès important ;_-_) Ouais, même moi je me sentais mal en écrivant pour la famille de Sirius. Je m'écoeure toute seule, cool lol. Meuh nan ! il est très gentil l'homme à la capuche. Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ? J'avoue m'être bien éclatée sur le coup de Tara et la scie :_-_P et pis ça faisait tellement plaisir à Aud et Andro lol. _Chap.12_ : C vraiment bizarre mais beaucoup de monde est content qu'Océane ait rompu avec Remus, c'est in-com-pré-hen-si-ble… Très louche la Fitevil, certes, m'enfin bon… Mais il va pas partir Carvi ! Il a juste eu une sanction disciplinaire dont il s'est acquitté durant les vacances (même si je le dis pas), mais il reste prof, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais nan on n'a pas perdu Lily, c juste qu'elle est timide avec les caméra, enfin les stylos, c tout lol. _Chap.13_ : C sûr que ça change de les voir heureux ! surtout que ça va changer d'ici quelques années (cette année aussi tu me diras :-S) M'enfin, ils ont encore le tps ! alez Biz !

1 Merci à Aud et Lola pour m'avoir offert « Les Animaux Fantastiques », je préviendrais quand j'en ferai usage… si j'oublie pas lol.


	5. Mésententes

**Pour tous les lecteurs** : Il n'y aura aucun spoiler du tome 6 dans cette fic !

**_AVIS A CEUX QUI ONT LU LE TOME 6 !_** Je vais personnellement attendre la sortie du tome en français alors, **_s'il vous plait, ne mettez aucun spoiler de ce tome dans vos reviews !_** J'avais à l'origine prévu de modifier certaines choses après ce tome 6, mais au final, je pense que ça va être impossible vu que j'ai déjà assez approfondi les persos, donc ne me faîtes pas remarquer que ça colle pas du tout avec la suite, je le sais très bien et c'est on ne peut plus normal. **_Merci !_**

**A propos de la fic** : Pour les cours commun, on sait (dans les années 90) que Serp et Gryf sont ensemble en potion mais impossible de me souvenir pour les autres cours en commun, ou de trouver. J'avais déjà mis Serd et Gryf ensemble en métamorphose, dans la première année, du coup je mets les Pouf avec les Gryf en Sorts. De tte façon, comme on me l'a fait remarquer, ça peut être différent en 70 qu'en 90 ;_-_)

**A propos du chapitre **: (_c'est bien, y'a un mot pour chaque chose, lol_) Là, je m'adresse à ceux qui ont lu le Miroir de Parenze, si vous comprenez pas ce que Dumbledore a demandé à Alphar en lisant ce chapitre, j'vais fondre en larmes je crois mdr ! D'un autre côté, certains avaient déjà deviné (avec un peu d'aide quand même ;_-_) ) c'est bien :_-_P

**Réflexion du jour **(y'en a pas d'habitude mais bon, celle_-_ci m'a poursuivie toute la journée de dimanche et même samedi d'ailleurs) : AGATHE ! AUDREY ! VOUS ME MANQUEZ ! C'est dingue comme certaines réflexions vous prennent au cœur de temps à autres, et ben c'est ce qui s'est passé… J'ai le cœur tout gros tiens :'( Et je voulais que vous le sachiez et tt le monde aussi même si les autres s'en fichent lol.

**Chapitre 4 : Mésententes**

Le planning des épreuves pour le concours fut distribué le mercredi matin par les préfets lors du petit déjeuner. L'intérêt des élèves ne put cependant rester longtemps fixé sur celui_-_ci comme des Serpentard venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle affublés de leurs uniformes réglementaires à ceci près qu'ils étaient d'un rose fluo criard, déclenchant les rires des autres tables.

_-_ C'est ça que vous avez fait en sortant de potion, hier ? demanda Remus à voix basse à James en contenant son fou rire.

_-_ Dommage qu'il y ait tant de lève_-_tôt parmi les Serpentard, soupira son ami, sinon ils auraient tous subis le même sort.

_-_ Et le mieux c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas les retirer, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

Au même moment, son frère entra dans la salle, rouge de honte, en compagnie d'autres Serpentard. Sirius le fixa un moment puis s'intéressa enfin au programme du concours.

_-_ Les épreuves sont réparties par année pour varier les difficultés, remarqua Remus qui lisait également le parchemin.

En tout, il y avait quatre grandes épreuves – plus celle du projet libre – correspondant aux quatre matières fondamentales : la métamorphose, les potions, la défense contre les forces du Mal et les sortilèges. Respectivement, les compétitions devaient avoir lieu début novembre, fin décembre – avant les vacances de Noël –, début février et fin mars. L'épreuve libre quant à elle débuterait en mai et finirait vers le milieu du mois, suivant le temps que demanderait la présentation des projets de chacun. Il n'y avait guère d'explications données sur la passation de chaque matière, sauf en ce qui concernait les sortilèges.

_-_ J'y crois pas ! Ils ont prévu un tournoi ! s'exclama James, quasiment euphorique. Je vais littéralement étaler ce Malefoy de malheur et sa petite bande.

_-_ Tu ne te battras pas contre eux James, même s'ils s'inscrivent, ils concourront parmi les septième année.

_-_ Stupide règlement, grommela James, refroidi par la remarque de Remus.

_-_ Ils donnent des précisions pour l'épreuve libre ? demanda Peter, qui était en train de manger.

_-_ Tous les projets sont acceptés tant qu'ils ont été approuvés par le directeur de la maison concernée, indiqua Remus en continuant à lire. Il faut avoir soumis son projet au plus tard à la mi avril, et c'est tout. En ce qui concerne les inscriptions, il suffira d'écrire nos noms sur une liste qui passera à la fin du mois d'octobre.

_-_ Au moins leur système de notation est équitable, sinon c'était certain que les années supérieures l'emporteraient, remarqua Sirius.

Les écrits indiquaient que les élèves jugeraient les performances lors des épreuves sur des échelles allant de 0 à 10 suivant trois critères : la performance en elle_-_même, la rapidité d'accomplissement et la manière de parvenir à ses fins.

_-_ C'est amusant, on croirait des notations de patinage artistique, hormis la vitesse évidemment, sourit Lily qui lisait également les indications.

_-_ Tant mieux pour Morine, il paraît qu'elle veut justement donner un spectacle de patinage artistique.

_-_ En plein mois de mai ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_ La magie, tu connais ? soupira Millea.

Peter rougit à la remarque et se tourna vers James.

_-_ Les critères jugés sont les mêmes pour l'épreuve libre ?

_-_ Non, il y a l'originalité, l'esthétisme et une _note personnelle_ à mettre. Et je sais déjà ce que je vais présenter, sourit le garçon.

_-_ Et bien pas moi et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrai faire, soupira Remus.

_-_ Bah ! Moi non plus je sais pas encore, mais on y réfléchira plus tard. En plus, il est dit que les projets peuvent être fait en commun avec d'autres élèves. On trouvera bien quelque chose, lui assura Sirius en agitant la main pour chasser une bestiole qui volait autour de lui.

James jeta un coup d'œil vers les filles en grande conversation puis les autres élèves avant de se pencher vers ses amis.

_-_ Le concours mis à part, que diriez_-_vous de préparer une nouvelle farce d'envergure ? chuchota_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu veux piocher dans le colis ? demanda Sirius, cachant rapidement son air assombri comme il pensait à son oncle.

_-_ Pas tout de suite, en fait j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je pense qu'elle va énormément vous plaire, indiqua_-_t_-_il avec un sourire malicieux.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classe dans le brouhaha habituel.

Le premier cours des Gryffondor était celui de Flitwick, qui leur annonça qu'ils se pencheraient cette année sur le sortilège d'attraction, que Sirius et James maîtrisaient déjà à la perfection. Ils en furent d'ailleurs quittes pour une démonstration excellente avant que le professeur les laisse tranquille pour tout le cours.

_-_ Alors ton idée ? demanda Sirius à James en regardant d'un œil distrait Remus accomplir le sortilège avec moins de talent qu'eux mais s'en sortant malgré tout.

_-_ En fait c'est assez simple, il s'agit de… T'as une bestiole sur ton bras.

Sirius regarda ce dont il parlait pour constater qu'il avait en effet une mante religieuse ocre installée sur son bras.

_-_ Elle me poursuit, ma parole, grommela_-_t_-_il en la chassant du dos de la main.

L'insecte, surpris, fut déstabilisé et s'envola droit sur Constance Gascon, à la table juste à côté, qui poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'il lui atterrit sur la figure. S'ensuivit un désordre incroyable dans la salle entre ceux qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, ceux qui criaient autant que Constance et les derniers qui étaient écroulés de rire. Flitwick essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sirius finit par attraper la mante avec un soupir amusé.

_-_ Si vous permettez professeur, je vais aller mettre ce _monstre _dehors, dit_-_il avec un sourire moqueur à ceux qui avaient crié.

_-_ Faîtes donc monsieur Black, et revenez immédiatement. Du calme s'il vous plait, ajouta_-_t_-_il comme les derniers fous rires s'éteignaient.

Le problème de la salle de sortilège était qu'elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre, pas plus que le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, Sirius dut donc faire plusieurs mètres avant de trouver une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait s'être enfin débarrassé de la mantidé, celle_-_ci réapparut devant lui en battant furieusement des ailes.

_-_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est_-_ce que…

Il se tut brusquement en remarquant qu'un morceau de parchemin était accroché sur le ventre de l'insecte. Il eut juste le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'une ombre noire fondit sur la mante, la manquant de peu alors que l'insecte s'enfuyait en vitesse. Une seconde fut nécessaire à Sirius pour réaliser que l'insecte, contre toute vraisemblance, venait lui apporter une lettre et que le messager – et a fortiori le message – allait sous peu servir de repas à la chauve_-_souris de son meilleur ami. Bien que soucieux de l'équilibre alimentaire de Falke, le garçon n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui laisser avaler son courrier.

_-_ Falke ! Espèce de roussette dégénérée ! se mit_-_il à crier en coursant la chauve souris qui poursuivait la mante religieuse. T'es frugivore je te rappelle !

Pestant contre le chiroptère au cerveau aussi déglingué que celui de son propriétaire puisqu'elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle ne mangeait pas d'insectes, il finit par réussir à la rattraper alors qu'elle venait juste de refermer sa gueule sur l'insecte, dont la moitié dépassait de son museau en tentant de s'extirper.

_-_ Falke, lâche ça tout de suite ! gronda Sirius en lui faisant les gros yeux.

La roussette le regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais comme le garçon n'était pas prés de transiger, elle finit par recracher la mante légèrement fripée et alla bouder dans son coin. Sans prendre garde à ses états d'âme, le Gryffondor détacha le parchemin et laissa l'insecte s'en aller sous l'œil envieux de Falke, qui ne bougea pourtant pas. D'un sortilège, Sirius agrandit le parchemin et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture sur la lettre.

_Sirius,_

_Si Dumbledore a suivi mes instructions, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu es au courant de mon silence de ces derniers jours. Je t'écris en priorité afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus – ton directeur sera bien assez tôt au courant. Avant tout, rassure toi, tout va bien pour moi ainsi que pour Métys. Je n'ai pu donner de mes nouvelles plus tôt car, là où je suis, on nous a interdit d'utiliser des hiboux, ce qui explique également le moyen pour le moins inhabituel par lequel je te fais parvenir cette lettre. _

_Je ne peux pas te dire où je me trouve dans la mesure où je suis sensé être en mission plus ou moins secrète et où nos hôtes tiennent à leur intimité et à la tranquillité de leur cité. _

_Je devrais certainement être revenu d'ici un mois, si tout se passe bien, d'ici là il sera inutile de m'envoyer de messages de quelque manière que ce soit. Je m'excuse de t'enlever ainsi ton seul moyen de communication avec Andromeda, mais rien ne t'empêche de lui préparer une longue lettre que je me ferai le plaisir de lui transmettre à mon retour. _

_Bien à toi_

_Alphar_

Le Gryffondor relut plusieurs fois la lettre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien imaginé puis prit un air perplexe. Ainsi donc, Alphar était réellement impliqué dans le conflit avec Voldemort et accomplissait des missions pour Dumbledore. Cela semblait complètement irréaliste à Sirius, qui estimait tout de même bien connaître son oncle. D'après ce qu'il avait écrit, le garçon supposait qu'il ne se trouvait pas en Angleterre, mais ses formulations étaient étranges comme il semblait parler d'une unique cité et d'hôtes particuliers.

Finissant par pousser un soupir, il considéra que c'était déjà une bonne chose qu'Alphar n'ait rien et qu'il aurait bien le temps de le faire parler lorsqu'il le reverrait. Il glissa le parchemin dans sa poche et fit volte_-_face pour retourner en sortilège, mais il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque quelqu'un le percuta.

_-_ Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas ! grogna le quatrième année avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la personne qui venait de le heurtait.

Il resta un instant figé en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que de son frère puis le contourna simplement en faisant mine de l'ignorer.

_-_ Sirius, attends !

Une expression de rage passa sur le visage de l'aîné qui se retourna avec fureur.

_-_ T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit chez nous ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Regulus déglutit péniblement, mal à l'aise, mais tenta quand même de parler à son frère.

_-_ Non, je m'en souviens bien, murmura_-_t_-_il, mais… Je me demandais… Je… Tu sais où se trouve le bureau de Rusard ?

Il sembla un instant à Sirius qu'il avait voulu lui dire autre chose, mais il se reprit de s'inquiéter des états d'âme du veracrasse qui lui servait de frère et eut un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Le parfait héritier se serait_-_il perdu ? ricana_-_t_-_il. Si tu veux trouver Rusard, débrouille_-_toi donc. J'aimerai qu'à l'avenir, tu n'oublies pas que je n'existe pas pour toi, d'accord ?

_-_ Sirius, je…

Avec rapidité, l'aîné saisit son jeune frère par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur, le visage déformé par la colère.

_-_ Tu ne me vois pas et je ne te vois pas, c'est clair ? hurla_-_t_-_il. Tu suis cette règle simple et ton passage à Poudlard se passera sans trop d'encombres, compris ?

_-_ Ou… Oui… Je suis désolé, gémit Regulus.

Le garçon avait baissé la tête et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux humides des larmes qu'il contenait. Un bref instant, un sentiment autre que le dégoût traversa Sirius, mais il le rejeta de toute ses forces et lâcha son frère, se tenant devant lui sans bouger.

_-_ Dégage.

L'ordre était simple et avait été donné d'une voix neutre à laquelle Regulus ne répliqua pas, filant aussi vite que possible loin de son frère. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas se perdit dans les murs du château, le poing de Sirius s'écrasa sur les pierres auxquelles il faisait face.

_-_ C'est de ta faute, grogna_-_t_-_il entre ses dents, enragé. M'oblige pas à m'en prendre à toi. C'est ta faute, Regulus, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Il aurait suffi…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit bouger ses doigts endoloris par le coup. Sirius n'avait jamais pu s'en prendre physiquement son frère. Il le rabaissait sans cesse, le remettait à sa place, parfois il l'avait envoyé valser contre un mur d'un sortilège bien placé, lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère, mais jamais il ne lui avait envoyé de sorts juste pour le plaisir.

Des années auparavant, alors que Regulus découvrait à peine le monde du haut de ses quatre ans, Sirius avait aimé son frère et l'avait protégé contre tous. Lorsque par inadvertance il avait cassé un miroir magique extrêmement rare ou lorsque, plus jeune, il avait barbouillé de peinture une toile exceptionnelle, Sirius avait pris pour lui, se faisant passer pour le responsable. Regulus l'adorait, il était le seul dans cette famille à l'apprécier autant, à l'écouter et à réfléchir avec lui, mais cela n'avait pas duré.

Regulus était foncièrement différent de Sirius, d'un point de vue physique et mental. Il était sensible et fragile, très attaché à ses parents même si eux ne montraient guère de marques d'affection. Son aîné avait vite pris sur lui le fait que sa mère ne serait jamais une mère aimante et que son père resterait indiffèrent à tout cela, apprenant à se débrouiller seul et à mépriser ces gens qui se prétendaient être parents, mais lui s'était accroché à l'espoir de voir sa mère lui sourire avec amour, le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter, et pour cela il avait décidé d'être le fils parfait qu'elle attendait, acquiesçant à tout ce qu'elle disait.

C'était d'autant plus ridicule du point de vue de Sirius que tout ce que soutenait sa mère allait totalement à l'encontre du caractère de Regulus. Le jeune garçon étant en recherche constante d'affection, il s'attendrissait de tout ce qui y avait attrait et son frère savait que si un jour il devait tuer une famille de Moldus pour tous ces idéaux, il ne le pourrait pas, étant bien trop attaché à toutes ces valeurs de la famille.

De manière lente mais constante, Sirius s'était détaché de son frère en réalisant à quel point il voulait plaire à leur mère. Regulus, lui, ne s'en était pas immédiatement rendu compte, et aujourd'hui encore il recherchait la compagnie de son aîné, ne semblant pas réaliser la raison pour laquelle Sirius ne le supportait pas. Cependant, le Gryffondor aurait beau se bercer de belles paroles, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait ordonné à son frère de l'éviter pour ne pas risquer de craquer et de s'en prendre à lui. Il avait beau dire abhorrer sa famille et mépriser son frère, il n'en restait pas moins que par_-_dessus tout, c'était de la déception qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Regulus. Et pour cela il se maudissait et se réprimandait car il ne pouvait être déçu que par les gens qu'il aimait, n'attendant rien de la part des autres, il s'en voulait d'avoir de l'affection pour son frère malgré tout.

o

Le cours d'arithmancie était l'un des préférés de Severus. D'abord parce que la matière lui plaisait, ensuite parce qu'il était le seul Serpentard de son année dans cette option. Non pas qu'il ne s'entende pas avec eux, mais Tara avait également ce cours et si un autre Serpentard s'était trouvé avec eux, il aurait tout fait pour dissuader le contact entre la Gryffondor et son camarade. Il s'agissait là d'une des choses qui l'agaçait le plus dans sa maison, ce contrôle permanent qu'avaient les Serpentard les uns envers les autres afin qu'aucun ne "bafoue l'honneur de la maison".

Juste avant, il avait eu botanique, un cours qu'il aurait pu apprécier à sa juste valeur si ça n'avait été le professeur Carvi. L'homme le révulsait avec sa manie de vouloir toujours être plus proche des élèves, d'être l'écoute, comme il disait. Il avait fait sa tentative d'approche avec tous les élèves, y compris avec lui, et il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage, Severus l'ayant vite remis à sa place.

Il savait que c'était l'un des professeurs les plus appréciés de l'école, vers lequel les élèves se tournaient le plus facilement pour résoudre des problèmes, même s'il n'était pas directeur de maison. Ce bon samaritain était très proche de Lupin à ce qu'en savait Severus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces deux_-_là allaient bien ensemble, avec leurs sourires écoeurants et l'impression qu'ils donnaient de vouloir toujours aider son prochain.

Justement, Lupin se trouvait devant la salle d'arithmancie en compagnie de Tara et de Lily Evans qui discutaient gaiement. Le Gryffondor semblait un peu fatigué et agacé dés que Tara se mettait à parler avec de grands gestes, la regardant d'un air exaspéré. C'était une des choses – avec le fait qu'il soit un Maraudeur – qui faisaient que Severus ne supportait pas Remus : sa manière d'agir avec Tara.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment montré irrespectueux avec elle mais n'avait jamais non plus cacher à quel point elle l'insupportait. Il était un des rares à ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle arrivait, prenant plutôt un air désappointé, comme si la malchance s'était abattue sur lui. Cet imbécile ne réalisait même pas à quel point il était chanceux de connaître quelqu'un comme Tara, il ne valait même pas un dixième de sa personne.

Le Serpentard avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à Tara qu'il ne servait à rien de s'intéresser à lui – car elle semblait apprécier les moments passés avec les garçons de sa maison – mais elle s'était contenté de lui sourire en lui assurant qu'il avait des raisons d'agir ainsi avec elle, pas forcément bonnes mais il en avait.

_-_ Personne ne t'oblige à rester là si tu t'ennuies, Lupin, lança Severus d'un ton agressif en arrivant près d'eux.

_-_ Salut Severus !

Tara se jeta dans ses bras et le serra avec force contre elle. Severus lui rendit son étreinte plus modérément sans cesser de lancer des regards noirs à Lupin qui ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

_-_ Excuse moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rogue, remarqua_-_t_-_il, sur la défensive.

_-_ A croire que la bêtise de tes amis a fini par totalement déteindre sur toi, quoi que ton capital de départ devait déjà être assez conséquent.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, agacé de se voir ainsi agressé sans en connaître la raison mais Tara intervint avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

_-_ Pas de dispute Severus, ce n'est pas un jour à dispute ! dit_-_elle joyeusement.

_-_ Parce qu'il y a des jours à dispute ? demanda son cousin en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Bien sûr ! Comme il y a le jour du poisson ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec un grand sourire.

Il y eut un flottement sur le groupe avant qu'Eleanore Tarkey, une Serdaigle, n'intervienne.

_-_ Ça ne veut rien dire…

_-_ Les choses doivent vouloir dire quelque chose pour être dîtes ? s'étonna sincèrement Tara. Voilà bien une chose que j'ignorais… D'ailleurs tout le monde doit l'ignorer vu tout ce qu'on dit qui ne veut rien dire, alors ce n'est pas grave, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air soulagé.

Severus retint de justesse un sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que Lupin poussait un soupir fataliste. Décidément, ce crétin de première zone ne comprendrait jamais à quel point Tara Milten était un être exceptionnel, et il aurait dû songer à porter une oreille plus attentive aux paroles apparemment décousue de la fille.

Miss Yure les fit rentrer dans la salle et Severus alla rejoindre sa place, Tara venant s'installer à côté de lui juste après tandis qu'Evans rejoignait des amies de Serdaigle, habitude qui avait été prise dés les premiers cours d'arithmancie, l'an dernier.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser au premier abord, Tara n'était pas très bavarde durant les cours si ce n'était pour féliciter les autres élèves ou poser des questions. En fait, c'était la compagne de classe parfaite pour parvenir à se concentrer sur son cours. Pourtant aujourd'hui semblait faire exception à l'habitude, car alors que Yure, après avoir donné le programme pour l'année, reprenait les points important de l'an précédent, la jeune fille se mit à babiller de tout et de rien à voix basse pour ne pas déranger la classe.

Severus fut tellement surpris de ce bavardage qu'il ne songea pas à lui demander de se taire et l'observa un moment, réalisant brusquement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était impressionnant à quel point il avait appris à connaître la jeune fille, à savoir quand elle n'allait pas bien ou le contraire.

_-_ Que t'arrive_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il en la coupant en plein discours.

_-_ Tu savais que le nouveau professeur avait été chasseur de loup_-_garou ?

En revanche, il aurait toujours du mal à se faire aux réponses spontanées de la Gryffondor et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et les implications.

_-_ Je l'ignorais, répondit_-_il lentement.

_-_ Il est vrai que la curiosité est plus l'apanage des Gryffondor que des Serpentard, plaisanta_-_t_-_elle.

Severus savait de la bouche de Tara qu'Elroa Lawill était morte du fait d'un chasseur de loup_-_garou, bien que les journaux n'aient jamais révélé cette information. Il trouvait étrange que Dumbledore ait engagé cet homme à ce poste, d'autant plus qu'il avait été parmi les premiers à savoir pour la confectionneuse – le garçon se demandait même si ce n'était pas le directeur qui avait annoncé les raisons du décès à Tara. Par ailleurs, Severus connaissait le professeur Jugson. L'homme était venu voir son père par trois reprises au mois de juillet, il était alors moins décharné et plus expressif, mais c'était le même homme – d'autant plus que le garçon avait entendu son père l'appeler par son nom – or les fréquentations de son père n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleures qu'il soit.

_-_ Tu ne m'as pas dit où t'avais mené le carnet de ma mère, remarqua Tara comme Severus restait perdu dans ses pensées.

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira un instant.

_-_ C'est incroyable tout ce qu'elle a pu découvrir et inventer. Je m'en suis servi tout l'été, j'ai échoué sur certaines recettes bien sûr, mais certaines m'ont permis de m'améliorer, c'est vraiment fascinant.

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres de Tara comme son cousin reconnaissait n'avoir pas tout réussi. Il s'agissait sûrement du seul livre sur lequel il acceptait pouvoir échouer. Le sujet perdura jusqu'à la fin du cours, chacun faisant ses réflexions sur telle ou telle potion et la pertinence des ingrédients suivant la préparation. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas cessé de débattre de l'utilité des poils de demiguise dans les potions de dissimulation lorsque la cloche sonna et auraient bien continuer leur conversation si l'arrivée de deux personnes en pleine dispute n'avait pas coupé court à la totalité des discussions entamées.

_-_ Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça, se moquait Sirius Black en avançant d'un large pas, suivant de près Wanda Canaris qui semblait passablement énervée. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il en est de même dans toutes les familles de Sang_-_pur.

_-_ Et c'est l'héritier Black qui parle, remarqua la Serpentard en s'arrêtant pour lui adresser un regard méprisant.

Au lieu de s'énerver, le sourire de Black s'élargit.

_-_ Mais je suis le premier à dénigrer ma "famille", répondit_-_il.

En temps ordinaires, dés qu'on faisait référence à sa famille, Black sortait de ses gonds et envoyait des sorts à l'imprudent, mais Canaris semblait jouir d'un traitement de faveur, traitement dont elle se serait apparemment passée vu le regard frustré qu'elle adressa au garçon.

_-_ J'arrive pas à comprendre ces deux_-_là, dit Lupin à Potter, qui venaient de se rejoindre non loin de Severus et Tara.

_-_ Ils sont sûrement les seuls à comprendre leurs relations, soupira Potter.

Severus se fit la réflexion que Poudlard vivait en ce moment dans l'une de ses plus étranges périodes. D'un côté la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi importante, de l'autre les liens qu'il avait créés avec Tara et ceux qui se tissaient entre Black et Canaris les liaient plus que jamais. Quoi que la relation entre ces deux derniers était en effet pour le moins ambigu.

Black et Canaris n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des pics depuis le début de la troisième année mais tous deux semblaient plus ou moins rechercher ces affrontements, comme si un respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux. Pourtant, contrairement aux rumeurs qui avaient couru dans un premier temps pour Tara et Severus, personne n'avait jamais suggéré qu'ils finissent ensemble, ça n'avait même effleuré l'esprit de personne tellement c'était inconcevable pour les deux partis.

_-_ En tous cas ne rêve pas trop. Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir si je participais au concours, finit par dire Canaris. Maintenant, excuse moi mais j'ai mieux à faire de mon cerveau que de m'entretenir avec toi, je ne voudrai pas le pourrir à trop t'entendre.

_-_ Elle m'adore, commenta Black avec un immense sourire comme la fille s'éloignait.

Préférant ne pas rester trop longtemps auprès des Gryffondor, Severus emboîta le pas à Canaris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tara le suive.

_-_ C'est dommage que vous ne participiez pas au concours tous les deux, ça aurait été amusant, remarqua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton presque déçu.

Canaris se retourna sans montrer de surprise à les trouver derrière elle et haussa les épaules en se remettant en marche à leur hauteur.

_-_ Ce concours est une perte de temps. De plus ces satanés Gryffondor n'attendent que notre candidature pour pouvoir nous humilier.

_-_ A t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu as peur, nota Severus d'un ton neutre.

_-_ Peur de ces idiots ? Tu parles pour toi, j'espère ? J'ai tout simplement mieux à faire.

_-_ Oh ! Tu y as été ? s'enthousiasma Tara.

_-_ Non, je préfère attendre encore un peu.

_-_ C'est certain, mais mieux vaudrait pour toi choisir avant l'année prochaine, scolaire j'entends. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre les filles !

Severus fit à peine attention au départ de sa cousine, son attention focalisée sur Canaris qui marchait d'un pas égal et calme.

_-_ De quoi parliez_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.

Canaris eut un sourire moqueur.

_-_ _Dans la vie il y a des voies, qui dépendent de tes choix_, chantonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Je suppose que tu connais mieux Tara et ses comptines que moi, nota la jeune fille. Etrangement, il est plus facile de choisir sa voie que de faire des choix, tu ne penses pas ?

Severus songea que ces mots ne signifiaient rien mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit Tara avant le cours d'arithmancie.

_-_ Et toi Severus ? Vas_-_tu faire tes propres choix ou laisseras_-_tu quelqu'un le faire pour toi ?

Le garçon stoppa net à ces mots alors que la Serpentard continuait d'avancer, finissant par ne plus être en vue.

o

Minuit avaient sonné depuis déjà un petit moment lorsque quatre ombre semblèrent sortir du néant au beau milieu du grand hall de Poudlard. Se faufilant tels des félins, elles s'agitèrent autour des entrées de la Grande Salle – la principale et celle des professeurs – pendant plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître de nouveau dans un frôlement de tissus, laissant les choses _apparemment _comme elles avaient toujours été.

Après avoir mis tout en place pour leur nouvelle farce, les Maraudeurs pensaient pouvoir revenir sans encombre jusqu'à leur dortoir, mais c'était sans compter sur miss Teigne qui semblait ne jamais dormir. Ce soir, Falke n'était pas là pour leur ouvrir le chemin, James n'ayant pas réussi à la convaincre de venir avec eux sans en comprendre la raison – et Sirius s'était bien gardé de lui dire que c'était lui qui l'avait vexée en l'empêchant de manger un insecte –, aussi ne la repérèrent_-_ils que trop tard et ils durent prendre leurs jambes à leur cou dans la direction opposée à celle de leur tour pour lui échapper.

_-_ Saleté de bestiole, grommela James une fois qu'ils furent sûrs de l'avoir semée. Elle nous a amené à l'autre bout du château.

_-_ On ferait mieux de passer par la salle des tableaux, on gagnerait du temps, remarqua Remus.

_-_ Je vais être complètement mort demain et McGonagall va encore être fâchée contre moi, soupira Peter en suivant ses amis.

_-_ Bah ! Pour ce que ça chang…

_-_ Silence !

Remus et James s'étaient figés en même temps, le premier faisant taire Sirius comme il lui avait semblé entendre des pas. Le bruit de précisa et James entraîna ses amis à l'intérieur d'une salle pour laisser passer la personne qui sortait si tard dans le château. Regardant avec discrétion dans l'embrasure de la pièce, James vit avec étonnement le professeur Jugson passer d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Il eut à peine à échanger un regard avec Sirius pour se glisser sous la cape en faisant signe aux autres. Remus n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de céder lui aussi à la curiosité et Peter suivit le mouvement avec crainte.

Ils suivirent un moment le professeur sans se faire remarquer, sa direction laissant penser qu'il retournait tout simplement à son bureau. Peter allait en faire la réflexion lorsqu'une personne interpella leur nouveau professeur.

_-_ Vous sortez bien tard !

Le directeur adjoint, le professeur Achear, venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir et dardait un regard méfiant sur son collègue.

_-_ Je pourrais vous retourner la remarque.

_-_ Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, Jugson. Nous savons tous deux que je ne porte pas en haute estime tout ce qui s'approche de près ou de loin aux exécuteurs, or vous en êtes plus proche que personne d'autre. Que faisiez_-_vous dehors à cette heure ?

_-_ Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien. Par ailleurs, vous savez pertinemment quelle est ma… condition.

_-_ Et c'est bien ce qui me fait me méfier de vous, l'avertit le professeur des potions.

_-_ Décidément, vous êtes bien comme votre collègue. Je m'étonne du manque de confiance que vous démontrer envers Dumbledore et ses choix.

_-_ Mon collègue ?

_-_ Wilhelm Carvi, précisa Jugson. Je ne pourrai dire qu'il m'apprécie.

Achear resta muet un instant à le fixer puis reprit la parole.

_-_ Que faisiez_-_vous dehors ?

_-_ Oh, mais je ne pouvais que me livrer à une activité malhonnête, n'est_-_ce pas ? Puisque c'est ce que vous pensez, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai essayer de me justifier de quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Je ne vous permets pas de me manquer ainsi de respect ! Dois_-_je vous rappeler que je suis directeur adjoint ? Je tiens à cette école et à sa sécurité alors je ne le répéterai qu'une dernière fois : où êtes_-_vous allé ?

_-_ Je présume qu'en tant que "directeur adjoint", vous savez ce qu'est l'_Anceps Ortus _?

_-_ C'est ridicule, cela ne s'est vu depuis bien longtemps.

_-_ Et justement parmi mes ancêtres, si vous réfléchissez bien. Puis_-_je aller me coucher ou l'interrogatoire n'est_-_il pas terminé ?

_-_ Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous mais partez donc pour le moment. Sachez seulement que si vous êtes sous l'influence de l'_Anceps Ortus_, cela ne fait que renforcer ma méfiance.

_-_ Je n'ai que faire de votre confiance. Bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigna et l'autre professeur ne tarda pas à faire de même, laissant les couloirs retomber dans le silence.

_-_ Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Jugson n'est guère apprécié des autres professeurs, remarqua Remus, intrigué.

_-_ C'est quoi l'ancépotrus ? demanda Peter.

_-_ _Anceps Otrus_, rectifia Sirius. Je ne sais pas… En gros, ça peut signifier "double origine", mais je ne vois absolument pas ce que c'est. Peut_-_être un sort ou une malédiction…

_-_ Moi, ça me donne envie de mener une petite enquête sur ce prof, pas vous ?

_-_ C'est une excellente idée, répondit Sirius avec la même lueur que James au fond des yeux.

_-_ Et si on allait dormir pour le moment ? bâilla Peter.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs furent les premiers à se trouver dans la Grande Salle, juste après l'arrivée de quelques professeurs qui attendaient d'avoir absorbé leur dose de caféine pour pouvoir entamer une conversation et les observèrent avec méfiance.

Derrière eux, à une heure aussi matinale, les élèves arrivaient au compte goutte, souvent seuls ou alors encore trop endormi pour échanger le moindre mot avec qui que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard, lorsque des groupes plus conséquents arrivèrent en grande conversation que les choses dégénérèrent.

Sur le coup, personne ne sembla se rendre compte de rien. Peut_-_être certains portèrent_-_ils un instant la main à leur gorge avec étonnement mais sans plus prêter attention à un phénomène qu'ils associaient à leur réveil raté. Pourtant, lorsqu'une exclamation de surprise clairement féminine sortit de la bouche Sturgis Podmore, les autres élèves commencèrent à réellement se poser des questions et à s'interpeller d'un bout à l'autre de la salle avec des exclamations de stupeur en réalisant que la voix qui sortait de leur bouche n'était définitivement pas la leur.

Tout empira lorsque les professeurs décidèrent en s'en mêler, questionnant des élèves et se retrouvant soudain avec la voix portée à l'origine par celui interrogé. Les échanges de voix se produisirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans que personne ne parvienne à endiguer cette progression, les voix se mélangeant et se perdant dans la cohue des élèves, ceci jusqu'à ce qu'une voix fluette retentisse de manière pourtant puissante dans la Grande Salle, voix qui appartenait désormais à Albus Dumbledore alors qu'elle était à l'origine celle d'un première année de Serdaigle.

_-_ Silence, je vous prie ! Il semblerait que nous ayons tous été victime d'un sortilège échangiste. J'aimerai que les auteurs de cette farce se révèlent, que l'on puisse savoir comment y remédier.

Aussitôt, les mains des Maraudeurs se levèrent, leurs visages exprimant une grande fierté.

_-_ C'est inadmissible ! s'exclama alors le professeur McGonagall avec la voix du professeur Flitwick.

Cette intervention du professeur déclencha immédiatement les fous rires des élèves tellement il était étrange d'entendre une telle voix sortie de la bouche du si sévère professeur de métamorphose. La farce des Maraudeurs avait été assez simple à préparer pour James et Sirius. Ils avaient apposé des sortilèges fixés à l'aide d'une potion sur les portes de la Grande Salle, créant ainsi des "portails magiques" qui contaminaient d'un sortilège échangiste toute personne le traversant – sauf eux_-_mêmes qui s'étaient immunisés. A partir de moment où le sortilège était apposé sur une personne, elle échangeait sa voix avec la première personne avec qui elle entamait une discussion. Ainsi, une même voix pouvait voyager de personne en personne si celle à qui on parlait en premier n'avait toujours pas usé son propre sortilège, l'échange ne pouvant se faire qu'une seule fois à condition qu'on soit la première personne à parler.1

_-_ J'espère qu'il y a un remède à cette mascarade ? gronda Fiona Distort, qui s'était retrouvée affublée sans qu'elle sache comment de la voix de Nelly Dinissier, haut perchée et positivement horripilante.

_-_ C'est très simple en réalité, il suffit d'embrasser la personne avec qui on a échangé la voix, répondit innocemment James.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle alors que Remus jetait un bref coup d'œil vers James avant de passer une main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler le fou rire qui le menaçait, se demandant comment James et Sirius pouvaient aussi bien se retenir.

_-_ Vous vous moquez du monde ? explosa soudain Lily Evans d'une voix masculine. Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

_-_ Ah ben si vous voulez retrouver vos voix d'origine… commenta Sirius.

_-_ Il faudrait déjà savoir où se trouve notre voix, remarqua une voix de fille – mais peut_-_être un garçon…

_-_ Bien ! Il semblerait déjà que mademoiselle Evans possède la voix de monsieur Rogue, nous pourrions commencer par là.

Les silences devenaient monnaie courante depuis quelques minutes.

_-_ Non mais ça va pas ? s'écrièrent deux voix en même temps.

_-_ Je n'ai même pas sa voix ! ajouta Rogue d'une voix masculine autre que la sienne.

_-_ Certes, mais si vous récupérez immédiatement votre voix, vous aurez moins de monde a embrasser, constata joyeusement Dumbledore.

_-_ Et moi alors ? s'indigna Lily.

_-_ Il suffira de trouver votre voix de suite après, assura le directeur. Allons, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Certains s'étaient mis à pouffer de rire autour d'eux alors que d'autres paraissaient plutôt horrifier de la situation.

_-_ Ça, vous n'allez pas l'emporter au paradis, gronda furieusement la Gryffondor en lançant un regard noir aux Maraudeurs avant de s'avancer vers Rogue comme allant à l'échafaud.

_-_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais embrasser une Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe comme toi ? siffla Rogue juste assez fort pour qu'elle entende lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en face de lui.

_-_ Tu crois peut_-_être que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi ? rétorqua Lily avec mépris.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre et désirant faire cesser ce cauchemar au plus vite, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, se retirant aussitôt. Le Serpentard avait pris une teinte verdâtre alors que Lily s'essuyait déjà la bouche en grimaçant.

_-_ Non mais t'es pas bien ? s'exclama soudain le garçon avec sa propre voix.

_-_ J'aimerai bien en finir au plus vite, remarqua la Gryffondor sans faire attention à lui.

La voix de Lily était portée par une Poufsouffle de son année et les embrassades – parfois vraiment cocasses, surtout lorsque certaines personnes essayaient de prolonger le baiser – se succédèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasmes jusqu'à ce que la voix d'un troisième année de Gryffondor se retrouve dans le corps de Tara. La jeune fille s'avança toute guillerette vers le garçon rouge de confusion et se pencha vers lui avec un grand sourire, lui donnant une bise claquante sur la joue.

_-_ Ça fait du bien de retrouver sa voix, pas vrai ? s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec la voix qu'avait auparavant possédée le garçon.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de toutes parts et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les Maraudeurs qui étaient pliés en deux.

_-_ On n'a jamais dit qu'il fallait s'embrasser sur la bouche, comme l'a justement remarqué Tara, s'esclaffa James.

Ceux qui étaient déjà passé par les embrassades devinrent soudain extrêmement pâles puis très rouges, soit de gêne, soit de colère – comme Flitwick et McGonagall qui s'étaient empressés d'échanger leurs voix pour retrouver un peu de dignité. La suite des échanges se fit avec plus de facilité et de rapidité et chacun put bientôt retrouver sa propre voix.

_-_ C'était vraiment un coup bas ce que vous avez fait là ! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle !

Lily Evans était en train de passer un sacré savon aux Maraudeurs qui semblaient par ailleurs ne pas trop être atteints pas ses paroles.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais dit que c'était sur les lèvres que… tenta Remus.

_-_ Ah ! Tais toi ! Je te croyais plus intelligent qu'eux mais je me trompais apparemment ! s'écria Lily. Est_-_ce que vous savez seulement ce que ça peut faire d'embrasser un garçon qu'on ne supporte pas ?

_-_ J'avoue que je préfère ne pas imaginer, ricana James.

La claque partit toute seule et le garçon se retrouva soudain avec la marque de la main de Lily sur la joue.

_-_ Celle là tu n'auras pas à l'imaginer !

Elle s'en alla d'un pas furieux en direction de la salle de classe, laissant un Potter abasourdi derrière elle. Ce qui la mettait surtout en rage, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon avant. Elle ne se considérait pas comme romantique ou autre, mais elle aurait tout de même préféré que le premier garçon qu'elle embrasserait de la sorte en serait un qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était pas prête à pardonner les garçons pour ce coup_-_là2.

Sa colère était si grande qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un cavalait derrière elle pour la rattraper et faillit frapper Gary Boot lorsque celui_-_ci posa sa main sur son épaule, évitant de justesse le coup.

_-_ Ils t'ont vraiment mise en colère, remarqua le garçon en tentant un sourire.

_-_ Ce ne sont que des crétins, répliqua_-_t_-_elle avec hargne.

_-_ J'ai vu ça, commenta un peu sombrement le garçon. En tous cas, tu as eu une réaction très expressive à l'instant, ajouta_-_t_-_il malicieusement.

Lily rougit brusquement en réalisant son geste mais se ressaisit vite.

_-_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de gifler les gens mais celle_-_là, il l'avait chercher.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais eu tort. Et puis c'est bien le genre de réaction qui te caractérise, tu ne t'es jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds. J'aime bien les filles qui ont du caractère…

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant doucement alors qu'il avançaient.

_-_ Oui, elles ont un je_-_ne_-_sais_-_quoi de très attrayant.

_-_ Intéressant peut_-_être ? suggéra Lily sans le regarder mais en élargissant son sourire.

Gary la regarda du coin de l'œil avec amusement.

_-_ Ça aussi j'aime bien, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Quoi donc ?

_-_ Les sous_-_entendus qui n'en ont pas l'air…

Cette fois, Lily ne put retenir une légère rougeur mais se mordilla la lèvre sans arrêter de sourire.

_-_ Je ne pense pas être seule à en faire, dit_-_elle finalement.

_-_ Mmmh… Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les sous_-_entendus.

_-_ Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle de plus en plus amusée.

_-_ Je ne faisais que supposer vu que nous sommes seuls à parler. De qui pourrait_-_il s'agir ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Peut_-_être d'un garçon intéressant ?

_-_ Il est vrai que cela réduit grandement le champ d'investigation, remarqua très sérieusement le cinquième année.

Lily rigola.

_-_ Il y en a si peu ?

_-_ Qui soit à ta hauteur, sans aucun doute.

_-_ Oh… C'est gentil.

_-_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Si tu me permets, je vais mener une enquête pour découvrir de qui il peut bien s'agir.

_-_ Fais donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerai. Et quand penses_-_tu trouver ce que tu cherches ?

_-_ A vrai dire, il me semble que cela ne dépend pas que de moi, mais sois sûre que tu seras la première avertie quand je l'aurai découvert.

_-_ Alors il me tarde… Ta salle de classe n'est_-_elle pas de l'autre côté ?

_-_ Suis_-_je distrait ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec un grand sourire. Mais sait_-_on jamais ce qui peut arriver à une frêle jeune fille telle que toi dans ces sombres couloirs ?

_-_ Frêle jeune fille ? s'indigna Lily en stoppant net.

Le garçon se retourna et lui caressa doucement la joue avec un sourire charmeur.

_-_ Oui, décidément, la colère te va bien, souffla_-_t_-_il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de s'éloigner. On se reverra pour mon premier rapport sur mes recherches !

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis reprit son chemin vers la salle de métamorphose, un sourire heureux collé au visage et le cœur léger.

(à suivre…)

_**NdA**: Je me rends bien compte que pour le moment, tout cela est un peu décousu, vu comme je passe de persos à d'autres. Mais je tiens à mettre en place certaines relations et caractères. Tout devrait redevenir plus linéaire d'ici quelques chapitres._

**RAR :**

**audery** : Il est très bon ce thé voyons ! Ces gens qui se refusent à de nouvelles saveurs… /soupir exaspéré/ Héhé ! Moi aussi je l'adore ce nouveau prof, mais bizarrement, il ne fait pas l'unanimité, je me demande bien pourquoi, tu sais toi ? Un Quid d'HP, c'est un concept à creuser MDR ! Mais attention ! Chhhhht ! Je te fais confiance pour ça ;_-_) Si bon que ça ? Mmmh… A vrai dire, je l'aime pas trop moi, je suis très négativiste dans mes autocritiques ces derniers temps, tu me diras lol, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il apporte effectivement é_-_nor_-_mé_-_ment de choses ;_-_P

**mimichang** : Pardooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Erf ! un suicide sur la conscience, le poids mort hé ! (si tu me permets l'expression ;_-_) ) Nan mais sérieux, j'suis vannée avec le boulot, j'comprends pas pourquoi… Enfin, je pense que ça va mieux, alors le reste devrait suivre ;_-_D Meuh nan ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez tous à dénigrer le nouveau prof de DCFM ? Il est super ce type, nan ? Ouais, bon, façon de parler quoi, lol. Aaah, les couples, ça va commencer à se faire tout cela (après tout, z'ont 14 ans ;_-_P), mais j'ai l'impression que certains vont pester contre Gary lol. En espérant que cette suite aura mis moins de temps à venir :_-_ S

**Canylus** : Kikou ! Pour l'intrigue, je pense qu'il faut que tu attendes la fin de cette année pour me dire ce que tu en penses, c'est là que je vais voir si je sais bien entretenir le suspense sans que personne sache qu'il y a un suspense (mdr !) Ouiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai vu ça dans ta fic :_-_P D'un autre côté, c'est facile de penser ça, et pis j'avoue trop aimer les loups pour ne penser qu'au loup_-_garou en tant que monstre ;_-_) Je suis d'ak que ça doit être galère plusieurs fics en même temps ! J'écrivais un truc à côté, je l'ai laissé en stand_-_by le temps de finir les Maraudeurs, sinon j'aurai risqué de bâcler les deux ! Chaque chose en son temps, cela vaut nettement mieux.

**Raziel Tepes** : Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Comme je le dis u tout début, je ne pourrai finalement certainement pas tenir compte du tome 6 et encore moins du 7 car tout est déjà prévu pour la suite, je garde donc juste le raccord avec mes propres années 6 et 7. Par contre, ta review m'a fait prendre conscience que je devais mettre ce mot en haut du chapitre, lol. C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû prévenir. Merci pour ta review, et plus de spoiler s'il te plait ;_-_)

**Alix** : Ouais ! Mieux que les feux de l'amour ! « Gary aime Lily mais celle_-_ci ne sait pas si elle acceptera ou non de venir à lui. Pendant ce tps, James et Léane file le parfait amour. Peter osera_-_t_-_il se déclarer à Valentine ? Vous le saurez dans le 2637849ème épisode de la saga ! » ;_-_D Lol, assez étrangement (enfin je trouve), t'es que la 2ème – la 1ère hors review – à s'inquiéter pour Alphar, à croire que les autres s'en fichent… le pauvre, comme il doit se sentir mal aimé ! lol. Le nouveau prof de DFCM semble « plaire » en tous cas, vous le trouvez tous plus ou moins ignoble, seul l'avenir saura vous dire ce qu'il en est… En effet, j'ai mentionné Chourave, mais pour dire qu'elle arriverait l'an prochain et que Carvi pourrait encore l'assister s'il le désirait, mais l'avenir est si improbable, n'est_-_il pas ? Tout peut encore se produire… ;_-_) Pour ce qui est de la promesse de Lily faîte à Fiona, faut dire aussi que c'est juste qqs lignes glissées mine de rien dans le chapitre que j'ai donné lol. Allez, j'va être sympa et te les mettre, mais je te dis de suite, ça ne va t'aider absolument en rien mdr ! « _Par chance, Lily et deux autres filles étaient réunies autour du feu, en grande conversation. "Allez Lily ! suppliait Millea en lui faisant un regard de chien battu. Je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien ! Je suis ton esclave pendant un mois après, si tu veux." "Quand même pas, rigola Lily. N'insiste pas, je n'accepterai que si un jour je dois le faire en public." "Ah ! Il y a des témoins, très chère, tu ne pourras pas t'y dérober, déclara Millea en souriant."_ » Comme je le disais, ça n'apporte rien… Je sais, je suis sadique ;_-_) biz !

**Zofia.cc **: Whaaaaaaa ! C de la review titanesque ça ! En fait, c'est quasiment un mail lol. Tu sais que je commençais à m'inquiéter ? Pas de nouvelles, pas de chapitres en plus, j'étais prête à te renvoyer un mail mais tu m'as devancée d'une journée. /_Enlace CC pour la serrer contre son cœur et la relâche quand elle commence à devenir bleue._/ Bon, venons en à cette looooooooooooooongue review :_-_P Déjà, c'est bien, t'as trouvé le projet libre de Tara, bon, admettons qd même qu'il était pas difficile à deviner lol. Je veux bien lire la chanson que tu as écrite pour Tara, ça me dérange pas, bien au contraire ! Par contre, je ne pourrais pas la mettre pour le concours vu que je suis en train de "composer" celle qu'elle chantera, justement. (J'te fais une exclu qui n'en est pas une vu que la majorité des lecteurs lisent toutes les RAR (lol slt tt le monde, tiens ! ;_-_P), le titre de la chanson est : "On n'est pas ce qu'on naît" (ou alors "on naît pas ce qu'on est", j'hésite encore lol) ) En revanche ! Suivant ta chanson, je pourrai peut_-_être la placer à un autre moment, si tu le désires ;_-_) Pour en venir au temps de publication, en effet miss, vous pouvez parler ! _/regard désapprobateur/_ d'ailleurs, je me demandais, j'ai vu que l'autre site où tu mettais ta fic (le premier en fait) avait fermé, est_-_ce que tu vas mettre plus rapidement les chapitres déjà fait sur ou oseras_-_tu faire languir tes lecteurs les plus fidèles jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes au chapitre « La finale » sur le site ? Je veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Moi au moins, j'ai une bonne excuse lol. Et c'est lequel ton chapitre préféré de ma fic ? (la fille pas chiante…) nan je blague, lol. C'est dingue comme le nouveau prof ne fait pas l'unanimité ! Je ne vois pourtant vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez d'antipathique ! Moi qui voulait vous le rendre agréable et tout et tout, je me demande où je me suis loupée… Ceci est un mystère ! Finalement, le passage avec Lily et Gary a beaucoup plu (sauf pour deux_-_trois, mais bon…) j'aurai cru qu'il y aurait plus de monde à râler mais c'est tant mieux comme ça ! Affaire à suivre, très chère ;_-_) Ce que je vous prépare ? Euh… en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne ! Plaisanteries mises à part, je vais me motiver pour les chapitres pour arriver au plus vite à la fin, paske j'ai vraiment envie de voir vos réactions at THE surprise, mais comme il faut que je mette tout en place, ça va prendre des chapitres (encore heureux me diras_-_tu…) Pour Tara, crois_-_moi, en va la voir craquer, c'est prévu dans cette année, mais je sais pas quand exactement (tu crois quand même pas qu'elle se volatilise par moment juste pour aller gambader ? lol), et un autre moment où vous la verrez craquer, ce sera au – très lointain – huitième volet, mais là, TOUT LE MONDE va craquer, même les plus improbables :_-_S Sinon, tu as l'OS qu'LN a écrit là_-_dessus. Cette scène n'existe pas en réalité dans ma fic, pas dans l'histoire telle que je me l'imagine, mais on voit Tara craquer et LN a très bien su rendre cela. Tu trouveras dans la liste de mes écrits, si ça t'intéresse. Bon, ben j'ai quant même fait une RAR assez conséquente… Ah là là ! Tout ce temps de perdu pour faire des RAR ! _/comment culpabiliser ses lecteurs lol/_ Et pis si t'as écrit un new chapter, je le want bien, moi :_-_P Tu me diras où je peux le lire st'eup ? ;_-_) Allez ! biz biz et à plus tard CC, en espérant que ce chap. aura mis moins de temps à venir lol.

**Enora** : Mais_-_euuuuuh ! J'l'ai pô fait exprès de vous faire tant attendre d'abord :'( Encore heureux que le chapitre vous ait plu, en effet, sinon je me serai faite lyncher lol. Bon, je conclue à une approbation quasi générale du couple Lily/Gary avec ta review. Tant mieux ! Et tant pis pour ceux qui râlent… (je ne pense à personne… _/sifflote en direction d'Andro/_) Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin une seconde personne sensée en ce monde ! (enfin, trois avec moi, l'autre personne étant Audery) Bien sur qu'il est génial ce nouveau prof ! C'est un amouuuur ! Bon, pendant que je te tiens et puisque je parlais justement d'Andro tt à l'heure, sache qu'elle devient très violente dés qu'on s'en prend à son Sirius adoré (bien que je sois entièrement d'accord avec ta précédente review… vais devoir préparer mon testament moi). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle grogne bcp sans mordre souvent ;_-_)

**AndromedaLN** : _/applaudit Andro/_ Ouais ! T'as reviewé ! je suis fière de toi ! lol. Comme tu le dis cependant, vas_-_y mollo avec mes autres reviewers, j'y tiens tu sais ? Ils sont chers à mon cœur même si je le prouve pas vraiment en élargissant mes temps de publication… Hem ! Bref ! évitons les sujets qui fâchent :_-_D Figure toi que je n'active pas mon historique de conversation, par conséquent, tu es tenue pour la prochaine fois de refaire tous tes commentaires sur ce message _/sourire d'ange immaculé qui vient de naître etc. etc./_ Oh ! Comme je le disais à Alix, vous n'avez été que deux à vous inquiéter du sort d'Alphar (Pauvre petit chou), sauf que maintenant, t'es plus "hors review" lol. Ça me rassure qd même de voir que certains se préoccupent de lui ! Avec ce chapitre, en toute logique, tu as comprendre son rôle, encore faut_-_il avoir suivi ce que racontait Alphar à Sirius lors de la deuxième année, évidemment. Pk que je tuerais le new prof ? Il est adorable, intelligent, sociable… Bon, tout dépend du point de vue duquel on se place évidemment. Je peux pas te promettre de le tuer, mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il est là pour un petit moment, quand même ! Merci pour tes "non_-_spoiler" _-_._-_ ;_-_) Comme tu l'as v en haut de cette page, je me suis protégée lol.

**quartzou** : Ben j'veux bien te prévenir mais on se voit presque plus Snif ! Héhé ! T'es pas loin pour Jugson, en tous cas, t'as bien trouvé son origine, enfin presque… Disons que t'es sur la bonne piste ;_-_) Et puis je sens que ce chapitre va vous le faire trouver plus intriguant, nan ? Je me fais des idées ? Bon, tant pis lol. Oh ! Mais Aud sait bcp de choses ! Sauf qu'elle joue bien le jeu :_-_P C'est bien ma Aud :_-_D bisous mamouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

1 Z'avez rien compris ? Pas grave, c'est normal lol.

2 Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas la raison que je vais considérer pour laquelle elle ne supporte pas James Potter. Je l'ai en plus haute estime que ça quand même lol.


	6. De la condition d'un lycanthrope

_Hello every body ! Je suis encore un peu en retard, hein ? Erf ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, je fais de mon mieux ;-)_

_**Le chapitre **: Bon, on assiste là au cours de l'année (z'avez remarqué que j'en mettais un à chaque fois ?) Cette fois-ci, c'est sur les loups-garous, et… J'avoue m'être emballée lol ! Comme pour l'histoire de Musidora lors du cours sur les vampires dans la sixième année d'Harry (la mienne), j'ai entièrement tout inventé ! D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un connaît un site où on parle de "l'origine" de la lycanthropie, je veux bien ! Donc la légende et tout le reste n'est que pure invention sans aucune source (évidemment, la lycanthropie est un mythe, mais je veux dire par rapport à ce mythe ;-) )_

_Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef ! Je vous laisse lire tout ce baratin !_

**Chapitre 5 : De la condition d'un lycanthrope**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient repris. Les habitudes étaient vite revenus parmi les élèves et les professeurs et une certaine routine se serait sans aucun doute très facilement installée si ça n'avaient été les farces des Maraudeurs ou encore les préparatifs pour le concours – certains ayant décidés de se mettre immédiatement à l'entraînement afin de mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés.

Les collégiens avaient vite appris à connaître le professeur Jugson et rares étaient ceux à vraiment l'apprécier même s'il fallait reconnaître que ces cours étaient bien faits. Il avait une telle froideur vis_-_à_-_vis des élèves que même les Serpentard se sentaient mal à l'aise en sa présence, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. En ce vendredi matin justement, les Gryffondor de quatrième année se trouvaient en défense contre les forces du Mal, et les garçons redoutaient plus que tout autre ce cours_-_là, qui devait avoir pour sujet les loups_-_garous.

_-_ Monsieur, j'aimerai comprendre comment un chasseur de loup_-_garou pourrait se montrer impartial sur le sujet, lança James avant même que le cours n'ait commencé.

_-_ Je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Mettez la en sourdine Potter, ça nous fera des vacances à tous, grommela l'acariâtre professeur.

James serra les dents sans répondre et adressa un discret signe de tête à Remus pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Lui et les deux autres l'avaient tanné depuis le dernier cours de défense sur le fait qu'il ne devait tenir aucun compte de tout ce que pourrait dire le professeur à ce cours, qu'il n'avait pas l'air très net et voudrait sûrement le confondre. Remus les avait écouté en les rassurant mais un doute persistait en lui. Certes, Jugson n'était pas des plus aimables professeurs, mais il ne l'avait jamais traité différemment des autres élèves, pas même dans la semaine de sa dernière transformation. Il s'était imaginé au départ, à entendre les propos de Carvi et des autres, qu'il ferait tout pour le rabaisser, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé, quoi que peut_-_être aujourd'hui…

D'un mouvement de baguettes, le professeur fit apparaître devant ses élèves des feuillets remplis d'écritures et de schémas.

_-_ Le programme établit originellement par le conseil d'administration sur certains sujets comportaient quelques lacunes auxquelles je me suis permis de remédier. Vos livres ne vous serviront à rien pour les cours à venir ayant pour sujet la lycanthropie et je vous préviendrais s'il en est de même pour d'autres cours.

Les Maraudeurs se tendirent imperceptiblement, sur le qui_-_vive, ça n'annonçait rien de bon s'il avait fait son programme sans en passer par le conseil.

_-_ L'usage voudrait que je commence par vous présentez les caractéristiques d'un loup_-_garou, ses forces et ses faiblesses, mais il ne s'agit en réalité là que des finalités de ce cours. Quoi de plus normal que de commencer par le commencement ?

D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit apparaître sur le tableau noir les mots suivants : _« De l'origine de la lycanthropie »_. Remus fronça les sourcils à ce titre de cours. Jamais personne n'avait pu définir avec exactitude comment étaient venus les premiers lycanthropes, où voulait_-_il en venir ?

_-_ De nombreuses théories ont été mises en avant sur le sujet sans qu'aucune ait pu être réellement prouvée, et il y va des plus farfelues à celles trop extrapolées pour être réalistes. Cependant, le monde sorcier compte en son sein depuis quelques dizaines d'année une grande spécialiste de la lycanthropie qui nous a apporté il y a peu une théorie assez crédible sur les origines des premiers loups_-_garous. Cette lycanlogue aujourd'hui célèbre se nomme Melissa Dibissa.

Remus eut un mouvement de surprise à ce nom, confus. Lui_-_même connaissait très bien les ouvrages de Melissa Dibissa, révolutionnaire dans sa façon de voir les loups_-_garous. C'est elle qui la première avait vraiment discuté avec des lycanthropes de leurs conditions aussi bien sociales que directement liées à leur maladie. Elle portait au monde des paroles de solidarité, d'ouvertures d'esprit et de sociabilité au travers de ses bouquins, et il était dur d'imaginer que quelqu'un qui la prenait comme exemple puisse avoir mauvais fond.

_-_ Je ne doute cependant pas que vous n'ayez jamais entendu parler de cette sorcière renommée, souffla le professeur d'un air blasé, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Mme Dibissa n'avait à l'origine jamais eu comme terrain de recherche la genèse de la lycanthropie dans l'histoire, elle garde pour elle un rôle plus axé sur le social en se prêtant parfois aux recherches médicales pour un traitement efficace. C'est en réalité l'assertion mensongère d'un autre groupe de chercheurs – que personne n'a eu, à part elle, le cran de démentir après publication des recherches – qui lui a fait prendre conscience d'un fait qu'elle a essayé de relier au problème de ces origines.

_-_ Quelle assertion ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus.

_-_ Celle selon laquelle les animaux ne courraient aucun risque à rester avec un lycanthrope.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à tous les Maraudeurs et Sirius intervint avant que le professeur ait pu poursuivre.

_-_ Mais c'est vrai non ? Pour qu'ils aient publié, il fallait bien qu'ils soient sûrs.

Les filles le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, se demandant pourquoi cela semblait avoir tant d'importance pour lui, mais le professeur ne se laissa pas démonter.

_-_ Il n'existe qu'un faible contrôle de ces laboratoires de recherche, monsieur Black, et les conditions expérimentales1 n'étaient pas favorables à une quelconque affirmation. Un loup_-_garou reste dangereux pour tout être vivant, sauf évidemment ceux qui sont plus forts que lui, comme les dragons, ou ceux qui bénéficient d'une protection magique naturelle, comme les licornes. Il est vrai que la cible préférée d'un loup_-_garou reste l'être humain et qu'il oubliera toutes les autres proies potentielles si un se présente à lui, mais dans le cas où aucun homme ne serait en vue, la créature déchargerait toute sa violence sur n'importe quelle bête. Pourquoi croyez_-_vous que les autres animaux se méfient en présence d'un loup_-_garou ? En réalité, la seule réelle exception qu'a pu mettre en évidence Melissa Dibissa est celle des animagi.

James en était certain, l'un d'eux quatre allait bientôt tomber raide mort si ce satané prof n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de tourner autour du pot pour expliquer tout ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

_-_ N'ayant aucune source historique, Dibissa a décidé qu'il pourrait y avoir un intérêt à chercher du côté des légendes, nombre d'entre elles ayant un fond véridique, et c'est justement au travers de l'une d'elles qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Je vous ai mis le récit complet dans vos parchemins mais je vais vous en parler un peu.

Le cours tournait vraiment d'une étrange manière, voilà que Jugson se prenait pour un conteur maintenant !

_-_ Comme la plupart des légendes – à croire que les hommes ne peuvent penser sans cela – celle_-_ci a pour toile de fond une histoire d'amour assez particulière. Elle remonte à une époque lointaine que l'on a situé entre le huitième et le dixième siècle sans pouvoir être plus précis. En ce temps là, une communauté constituée uniquement de sorciers vivait dans l'actuelle Finlande, au bout du golfe de Botnie, pour être précis. Une puissante et jeune sorcière vivait dans cette communauté et avait jeté son dévolu sur un jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas de grands pouvoirs mis à part qu'il était parvenu à devenir animagus. Il se transformait en un immense loup au pelage blond, comme ses cheveux. Ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas la jeune fille, c'était que l'homme la repousserait, ne désirant nullement devenir son compagnon. Il préférait de loin aller parcourir les montagnes en se joignant à des meutes de loups, se sentant plus à sa place parmi eux que parmi ses semblables. La sorcière finit par accepter le rejet de l'homme, mais jura que si elle n'avait pu l'avoir, aucune autre ne l'aurait. Et puis, un jour, une barque en piteux état fut retrouvée sur les berges du golfe, non loin du village, avec à son bord une jeune femme évanouie. Elle fut recueillie par les villageois qui, en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une Cracmol qui s'était faite bannir de sa famille, acceptèrent de la recueillir. Au fil du temps, elle créa avec le sorcier animagus un profond lien qui finit par se changer en amour, l'étrangère intéressant beaucoup plus l'homme que les loups. Lorsque la sorcière rejetée apprit que ses deux êtres comptaient s'unir, elle entra dans une rage folle et décida de faire payer l'affront à cet homme qu'elle avait aimé. La veille du mariage, elle vint présenter ses félicitations au couple et but à leur santé, mais elle ajouta à la boisson du sorcier un poison de sa concoction. Ce soir_-_là, rendu nerveux par la cérémonie du lendemain, l'animagus retrouva sa forme animale et passa une bonne partie de la nuit dehors, mais lorsqu'il voulut se retransformer, il n'y parvint pas. Il avait été bloqué sous sa forme animagus par la sorcière jalouse et rien ne put le faire redevenir comme avant. Néanmoins, l'amour qui liait les deux êtres était si fort qu'ils passèrent outre cette malédiction et consacrèrent malgré tout leur union. L'enfant qui naquit plusieurs mois plus tard était mi_-_homme, mi_-_loup, mais fut malgré tout accepté par les villageois et grandit heureux dans la communauté. Cela était inadmissible pour la puissante sorcière qui avait conservé au long de ces années toute sa jalousie. Celle_-_ci finit par ressurgir une nuit de pleine lune où elle tua la mère de l'enfant_-_loup qui était alors déjà assez grand pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La sorcière transforma la haine de l'enfant pour qu'elle aille à l'encontre des villageois et celui_-_ci s'en prit à toute la communauté, durant toute la nuit. Il n'y eut aucun mort, sauf la mère Cracmol, mais tous les villageois furent en revanche blessés et la puissante sorcière leur lança à tous une malédiction avant de se servir de ses immenses pouvoirs pour les éparpiller sur le continent eurasien. L'animagus emprisonné dans son corps de loup et son enfant partirent quand à eux s'exiler dans les montagnes.

Toute cette légende a dû être enjolivée au fil du temps, mais le fond semble néanmoins correspondre à la réalité. Le lien entre loups_-_garous et animagi existe réellement et cela serait principalement dû au fait que la condition animagus corresponde en partie à celle des lycanthropes, à savoir être mi_-_bête, mi_-_humain.

_-_ Mais un animagus est complètement animal durant ses transformations, remarqua Fiona, perplexe.

_-_ Un animagus conserve son esprit humain lorsqu'il se transforme, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à se métamorphoser, répondit le professeur.

_-_ Contrairement au loup_-_garou dans ce cas, insista Tara, qui paraissait assez intéressée. Lors des pleines lunes, l'humain n'est plus là, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ C'est l'erreur faîte par trop de monde et qui aide au braconnage, dit Jugson. Quand un humain se fait mordre, il doit vivre avec en lui un monstre qui n'y était pas à l'origine. Cela nous amène à une partie plus scientifique du sujet.

Deux croquis apparurent sur le tableau, l'un représentant un humain et l'autre un loup_-_garou. Des traits allaient de l'un à l'autre pour montrer les parties anatomiques correspondantes.

_-_ Le cerveau est le premier organe à se modifier lors de la transformation, la partie primaire prenant plus d'importance par rapport au thalamus. Il ne faut pas confondre le cerveau d'un loup_-_garou avec celui d'un loup normal. Un loup_-_garou garde la totalité des caractéristiques encéphaliques d'un homme, la seule différence vient dans l'augmentation du volume du cortex et la modification des connexions neuronales, qui entraîne une libération hormonale importante ayant elle_-_même pour conséquence les modifications physiques. Si on pense que l'homme n'existe pas durant la pleine lune – les lycanthropes ne gardant aucun souvenir de ces nuits – c'est en réalité parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort psychiquement pour repousser le garou. La montée d'adrénaline entraîne une agressivité et une violence telle que l'humain reste terré dans un coin du cerveau, fermé à tout ce qui l'entoure, laissant libre court au monstre. Il arrive cependant que certains humains parviennent à prendre le contrôle au moins d'une partie du garou, mais ceux_-_ci ne peuvent qu'être des sorciers de fort caractère. On les reconnaît aisément à leur morphologie qui se rapproche plus de l'humain que du loup.

D'autres schémas apparurent présentant différents loups_-_garous.

_-_ Contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'existe pas de prototype du garou, ceux_-_ci présentent autant de différences interindividuelles que peuvent en avoir les humains. On les répertorie cependant en trois groupes morphologiques : humanoïde, lupus et medium. Les medium sont les plus courants mais aussi les plus agressifs et les plus dangereux pour les humains. Leurs pattes arrières très puissantes sont assez longues par rapport à leurs membres antérieurs, dont les pattes sont remplacées par des mains quasiment humaines si ce n'est qu'elles sont plus grandes, noueuses et possèdent de longues griffes. Le groupe humanoïde est celui dont je vous parlais précédemment, ceux_-_ci s'automutilent beaucoup moins que les médiums et ont la capacité supérieure de pouvoir retenir leurs coups face aux humains. Ils se tiennent généralement sur leurs pattes postérieures, sont beaucoup plus chétifs que les deux autres et donc moins puissants. Leur pilosité est également moindre, en fait ils tiennent nettement plus de l'humain que du loup. Cependant, même sous cette apparence, le garou reste dangereux et l'humain peut à tout moment perdre le contrôle sur lui. La catégorie lupus quant à elle a la morphologie la plus animale, la plus proche d'un loup et est aussi extrêmement puissante et imposante. Néanmoins, les lupus sont beaucoup plus néfastes à eux_-_mêmes qu'aux humains, sans qu'on en connaisse encore la raison. Leurs automutilations sont les plus impressionnantes et, en toute objectivité, ils sont les seuls qu'on puisse qualifier de « magnifiques », les deux autres types tenant un aspect plus monstrueux que fantastique. Un garou ne reste cependant pas statique dans sa catégorie. Tous les garous sont dans un premier temps de type medium, la plupart restent à ce stade alors que d'autres évoluent vers les lupus ou les humanoïdes, tout dépend en fait de l'humain atteint. Ceux qui restent en medium sont généralement ceux qui luttent le moins contre le garou. Pour les deux autres catégories, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Les humanoïdes correspondent à ceux qui s'acharnent de manière consciente à reprendre le contrôle alors que les lupus sont ceux qui rejettent le garou avec force dans leur façon d'être et de volonté.

Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard des tableaux alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce que disait le professeur. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il racontait, lui_-_même était un "lupus" depuis très longtemps, en fait il n'avait jamais été vraiment un "medium" ; même lors de sa première transformation, il avait été entre les deux avant de devenir complètement "lupus".

_-_ Mais si ce n'était qu'une question de volonté, il devrait y avoir plus d'humanoïdes et de lupus que de medium, non ? demanda James avec un air de défi.

_-_ Il ne faut jamais sous_-_estimer la force d'un garou, c'est souvent par cette erreur que les contaminés se font avoir jusque dans leur nature humaine. Car si durant la pleine lune les humains peuvent prendre le pas sur le garou, l'inverse peut arriver hors des périodes de pleine lune.

_-_ Je croyais que c'était impossible, s'étonna Tara.

Un bref instant, Remus tourna un regard intrigué vers elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant au sujet.

_-_ Impossible est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt que les cas sont extrêmement rares. A des occasions encore indéterminées, le garou prend parfois possession de l'esprit humain en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. Dans ces moments, le cerveau subit la transformation de manière partielle, ainsi que le corps qui reste principalement humain, mais la volonté du garou surpasse celle de l'humain et le comportement bestial ressurgit. On appelle ce phénomène la _dissonance spirituelle_ du lycanthrope, qui est dite négative lorsque le garou prend le pas sur l'humain et positive lorsque c'est l'inverse.

_-_ Vous avez parlé d'un lien entre loups_-_garous et animagi, dit Sirius, de quoi s'agit_-_il exactement ?

_-_ Ce lien n'ayant été découvert que récemment, je ne peux guère vous apporter d'informations plus complètes que ce que je vous ai déjà dit. On suppose néanmoins que la présence d'un animagus qui trouverait un moyen de se comporter tout à la fois en humain et en animal favoriserait la dissonance positive. Il doit y avoir en grande cause le fait que l'énergie magique dépensée lors des transformations en animagus est la même que celle des lycanthropes.

Le reste du cours passa sur les particularités qu'offrait l'état de lycanthropes sous forme humaine, tels les sens plus développés, et la régulation faîtes par le ministère à leur sujet jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Remus laissa ses amis partir en avant, les rassurant lorsqu'ils refusèrent de le laisser seul avec le professeur, et se rapprocha avec hésitation de Jugson.

_-_ Professeur ? Je voudrais…

_-_ Vous êtes un lupus, n'est_-_ce pas ? le coupa Jugson sans même le regarder.

_-_ Oui… Je…

_-_ Vous êtes donc de ceux qui me répugnent le plus, poursuivit l'homme d'un ton neutre.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

_-_ Les "lupus" pourraient tellement faire, s'ils essayaient seulement, pour contrôler le garou. Mais vous préférez vous contenter de rester en spectateur et de laisser tout le travail à cette partie qu'on appelle "intermédiaire". Vous êtes si faible, monsieur Lupin, que cela en est écoeurant.

Les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent alors qu'un sentiment nouveau venait gronder en lui, de plus en plus fort.

_-_ Ne vous y trompez pas, Lupin. Ce récit sur vos origines sans nul doute véridique peut sembler une bien belle et triste légende à quiconque de niais, mais il n'en reste pas moins que votre espèce est née d'une immoralité répugnante sans commune mesure. Vous et vos semblables restez des erreurs de la nature. La seule raison pour laquelle je vous estime un tant soi peu – bien que ce terme reste par trop respectueux pour vous – est que vous paraissez comprendre que vous méritez les souffrances infligées par les transformations. Rien n'arrive par hasard en ce monde, monsieur Lupin, vous payez là un crime que, si vous n'avez toujours pas commis, vous commettrez un jour. Le seul risque d'un loup_-_garou vivant est de le voir contaminer d'autres que lui, mais l'avantage d'un vivant est qu'il souffre pour payer tous ses forfaits. Vous n'imaginez pas combien…

_-_ Taisez_-_vous !

Les mots avaient été plus rugis que criés et lorsque le professeur se décida enfin à regarder le garçon, surpris de cette interruption, ce fut pour découvrir une colère sans nom affichée sur le visage de son élève.

_-_ Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! continua Remus, qui se sentait hors de lui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ça vous va bien de lancer une telle diatribe lorsque vous n'avez jamais vécu ce que je vis, ce que vivent tous les lycanthropes !

_-_ Monsieur Lupin, je vous préviens… gronda le professeur.

_-_ Quoi ? hurla_-_t_-_il, furieux. Vous allez me retirer des points ? Me mettre une retenue ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? Je souffre la mort tous les mois ! Je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'est une punition, mais je n'ai jamais commis le moindre crime ! Je ne suis puni que de mon imprudence et de mon insouciance ! Je n'avais que huit ans lorsque c'est arrivé, huit ans ! Quel crime aurai_-_je pu commettre ? Croyez_-_vous que des enfants plus jeunes également mordus étaient déjà des criminels ? Vous n'y comprenez rien ! Vous vous contentez de juger sans rien savoir ! De quel droit faîtes_-_v…

Sa tête avait commencé à lui tourner au milieu de son véhément discours mais il ne put tenir jusqu'à la fin, titubant sur ses jambes et devant s'appuyer à une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

_-_ Vous devez manquer de sommeil, Lupin, commenta indifféremment le professeur. Je retire trente points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect à un professeur. Vu que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, vous vous passerez de retenue, maintenant sortez.

Sans demander sans reste et encore dans un état second, il sortit de la salle de classe pour aller s'adosser au mur du couloir, essayant de calmer sa transpiration. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il les mit devant ses yeux avec un air incrédule.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il m'a pris ? souffla_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Remus ! Tu es pâle ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a fait, ce prof de malheur ?

James, Sirius et Peter venaient d'apparaître devant lui, l'air inquiet.

_-_ Rien, vraiment, murmura_-_t_-_il en baissant les yeux. Je me suis juste… emporté. Je n'aurai pas dû…

_-_ Toi ? Tu t'es emporté contre un professeur ? demanda Peter, ébahi.

_-_ Je crois que je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment.

_-_ Pourtant tout va bien, remarqua James en l'observant d'un air étrange. Quelque chose s'est passé ?

_-_ Non, mais… Il hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules. Ce n'est rien, je dois manquer de sommeil.

_-_ Tu n'as jamais si bien dormi pourtant, insista Sirius. Depuis quelques jours, tu sembles assez distant.

Avant qu'un silence gênant puisse s'installer, Peter décida de mettre fin au malaise de Remus.

_-_ T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Ça ne risque absolument rien en animagus, bien au contraire ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

_-_ Pour sûr ! acquiesça James, ravi.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vous qui vous méfiez de tout ce que disais ce prof il y a une heure ? leur demanda Remus, incrédule face au récit de Jugson après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_-_ Ce n'est pas toi qui ne te sent pas bien et ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi ? répliqua Sirius sur le même ton.

Remus fut sauvé par la seconde sonnerie qui les obligea à se dépêcher pour se rendre en potion. La vérité était qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il avait. Depuis quelques jours, effectivement, il avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé, oubliait de faire des choses, se trompait de lieu ou d'heure quand il devait se rendre quelque part. C'était sur la fin des deux dernières semaines que cela lui avait pris, mais ça ne durait jamais plus de deux ou trois jours.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'ainsi crier sur Jugson, c'était venu tout seul. Durant le cours, l'impartialité du professeur l'avait stupéfaite et il s'en était voulu de le soupçonner pour pas grand_-_chose. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire en restant dans la salle, tout cela restait assez flou dans son esprit, mais quand il l'avait entendu le traiter de la sorte, lui qui ne connaissait rien de ses souffrances, il n'avait pu retenir ses cris de rage, cette colère qui était montée en lui. Maintenant il se sentait las et vidé de toute force sans être vraiment fatigué. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau où était inscrite la potion du jour et il poussa un soupir en songeant qu'il allait encore complètement se rater.

o

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que James sortait avec Léane Stone, au mécontentement de Sirius qui trouvait qu'elle se l'accaparait trop, d'autant plus qu'il n'aimait guère la jeune fille. Certes, elle était assez jolie et plutôt intelligente de ce qu'il en savait, mais elle avait des petites manies très horripilantes et s'offusquait d'un rien, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sirius.

_-_ Si ça t'énerve tant, trouve_-_toi une copine toi aussi, soupira Remus alors que son ami faisait un énième demi_-_tour devant une des tables de la salle commune.

James était parti en début d'après_-_midi pour le passer avec la Poufsouffle et une heure s'était à peine écoulée depuis.

_-_ Pas envie de m'encombrer, grommela Sirius. Si au moins vous vouliez bien aller faire un tour !

_-_ On a des devoirs à finir Sirius, répondit Remus avant que Peter ait pu parler.

_-_ Mais en deux temps trois mouvements je te le fais, moi ! Allez ! Un tour dans le parc et le tour est joué ! Vous n'avez qu'à amener ces devoirs avec vous.

_-_ Si tu as tant envie de sortir, fais le donc. Pourquoi aurais_-_tu besoin de nous ?

_-_ Dis immédiatement que tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie.

Le jeune Lupin préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque puérile et se concentra sur sa métamorphose. Un moment passa dans un silence coupé par les ronchonnements de Sirius lorsque Peter se redressa brusquement, comme piqué par une guêpe.

_-_ Moi je veux bien sortir, je finirai ce devoir ce soir.

Remus le regarda avec étonnement. C'était lui qui avait insisté en premier pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble, de peur de rester bloqué sur quelque chose.

_-_ Ah ! Voilà une bonne idée ! Tu ne viens vraiment pas Remus ? ajouta Sirius, persuadé que son autre ami allait abandonner ses parchemins.

_-_ Non, allez donc vous balader tous les deux. On se retrouve plus tard.

Avec un dernier soupir exaspéré, Sirius sortit de la salle commune suivi de Peter. Fronçant les sourcils, Remus regarda par la fenêtre près de leur table le coin de parc qu'on apercevait. Près d'un arbre était installé un groupe de fille qui semblaient être à Serdaigle d'après leurs uniformes ainsi qu'à Gryffondor, en train de discuter. Il se demanda vaguement s'il tenait là la raison pour laquelle Peter avait changé d'avis puis passa ses mains sur son visage.

Quand ses yeux retombèrent sur son parchemin, il lui fallut un moment avant de se rappeler de la matière et du sujet et se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait mélangé son devoir de métamorphose avec celui de défense. En réalisant cela, il se dit qu'il avait un sérieux problème en ce moment et devrait penser à en parler avec Mme Pomfresh.

Son regard glissa vers l'origine d'un rire qui n'était autre que celui de Tara, installée avec ses amies autour de la cheminée, à rire et à discuter autour de plusieurs parchemins. Dans un instant d'égarement, il fixa l'adolescente plus que de raison, son esprit dérivant vers la ressemblance qui pouvait exister entre eux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux noirs s'étaient plantés dans les siens qu'il revint à la réalité et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour aller dans son dortoir. Il avait besoin de dormir un peu.

Sirius et Peter marchaient dans le parc en parlant, ou plutôt Sirius vilipendait Léane Stone alors que Peter l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite en tentant de leur faire prendre la direction du groupe de filles qu'il avait aperçu du haut de la tour. Comme son ami ne semblait pas très intéressé par leur destination, il n'eut aucun mal à parvenir à ses fins et ils furent bientôt en vue du petit groupe.

Lorsqu'il les repéra, Sirius cessa aussitôt de parler et les observa sans cesser de marcher.

_-_ Hé Peter ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu dirais d'aller un peu draguer ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec un sourire charmeur.

Son ami rougit et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. La raison pour laquelle il avait voulu venir ici, c'était parce qu'il était sûr qu'il s'agissait du groupe d'amies de Valentine Lay et qu'il désirait s'approcher d'elle, mais il avait maintenant peur de la voir rencontrer Sirius, qui avait beaucoup plus d'atouts que lui. Il n'eut cependant pas tout loisir de réfléchir comme Sirius s'était approché du groupe sans attendre sa réponse.

_-_ … crois pas que ça pourrait fonctionner ? demandait une des Serdaigle alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle.

_-_ Je ne… Oh ! Salut Black !

_-_ Salut Graster, comment vas_-_tu ? J'espère que vous vous entraînez bien.

Sirius connaissait Faith Graster du fait de James, qui reconnaissait en elle un bon adversaire – elle était poursuiveur pour Serdaigle.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sygmor ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle depuis la rentrée. Tu pourras dire à Potter et à Pockad qu'ils ont intérêt à assurer pour les matchs.

_-_ Je ne manquerai pas de passer le message. Et si tu nous présentais tes délicieuses amies ?

_-_ Bien sûr. Voici Ariel Créar et Valentine Lay, qui sont à Serdaigle en troisième année également, et Hélène Detroie ainsi que Tricia McKinnon, à Gryffondor. Les filles, je vous présente le charmeur de Poudlard, que vous connaissez sûrement déjà d'ailleurs.

_-_ Un titre pas le moins du monde mérité face à d'aussi belles créatures, croyez_-_le bien, assura Sirius avec un sourire éclatant. Et voici Peter Pettigrow.

_-_ Oh mais on se connaît ! s'exclama soudain Valentine Lay en adressant un grand sourire à Peter. Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup revu depuis.

_-_ Euh… C'est que j'étais assez pris, rougit furieusement Peter, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se souvienne de lui.

_-_ Quoi ? Tu connaissais une jeune fille aussi séduisante et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ! s'insurgea faussement Sirius. Et vous vous êtes rencontrés où ?

_-_ A la bibliothèque, rigola Valentine en adressant un clin d'œil à Peter.

Sirius haussa un instant un sourcil en regardant Peter, incrédule, puis laissa tomber.

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas avec Potter et Lupin ? s'étonna McKinnon.

_-_ James est avec sa copine et Remus a préféré ses bouquins à nous, déclara dramatiquement Sirius. Et que faîtes_-_vous de beau par cette belle journée ?

_-_ Mais que veux_-_tu que nous fassions ? Nous parlions de garçons bien entendu, répondit tranquillement Faith.

Si les autres filles rougirent, elle_-_même et Ariel Créar ne se gênèrent pas de cette remarque. Faith parce qu'elle avait toujours eu un franc parlé, tout comme son frère, et Ariel… parce qu'elle fixait en cet instant Sirius d'un regard de psychopathe qui lui aurait sûrement fait peur s'il avait eu le temps de le capter avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à lui pour le faire s'asseoir et qu'elle ne s'approche dangereusement de lui sans lâcher son sourire.

_-_ Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça… dit_-_elle d'une voix remplie d'hystérie contenue. Maintenant que je t'ai tu vas… tout me dire sur vos farces ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Sirius la regarda d'un air abasourdi, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_-_ Je veux savoir comment elles fonctionnent, comment vous les avez créé, comment…

_-_ Laisse lui le temps de réagir ! rigola Hélène Detroie en voyant l'air perplexe du garçon.

_-_ Ariel Créar, férue de découverte et d'invention, tu as dû en entendre parler, sourit Tricia McKinnon.

_-_ Oh non ! Tara a dû me voler la vedette sur ce point là, plaisanta Ariel. Tu veux bien me dire, hein ? ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un regard suppliant.

_-_ Eh bien il y a des secrets de Maraudeurs évidemment mais dans l'ensemble… Je peux bien te révéler deux_-_trois trucs.

_-_ Ouais ! Alors c'est parti !

Tandis que Sirius se mettait à parler aux autres filles et à répondre aux questions d'Ariel, Valentine attira Peter un peu à l'écart en souriant.

_-_ J'ai des amies un peu folles, n'est_-_ce pas ? Mais elles sont adorables.

_-_ Je connais ça, répondit Peter avec un demi sourire.

_-_ Tu sais, je suis revenue à la bibliothèque pour voir si tu y étais mais je ne t'y es jamais trouvé, et quand je te croisais dans les couloirs, tu étais toujours avec tes copains.

Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait essayé de le revoir ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas pu revenir à la bibliothèque durant le mois dernier, dit_-_il quand il eut repris ses esprits. Et je ne pensais pas… je ne pensais pas que tu me rechercherais… En fait… Il hésita à poursuivre. Moi aussi je suis passé à la bibliothèque parfois pour t'y trouver, mais tu n'y étais jamais.

L'adolescente éclata de rire.

_-_ On a dû se croiser de peu, je suis sûre ! Enfin ce n'est pas grave puisqu'on se voit maintenant. Tu sais, d'habitude je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les garçons, ils m'impressionnent un peu, rigola_-_t_-_elle doucement. Mais avec toi, je me suis senti bien dés le départ, alors je me demandai si tu voudrais bien qu'on soit amis, toi et moi.

Le garçon ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, mais être ami avec elle sous_-_entendait passer du temps ensemble et il était totalement pour.

_-_ Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas à le demander, répondit_-_il en sentant un regain de confiance en lui. On pourrait se voir à certaines interclasses ou alors le week_-_end.

_-_ Ce serait vraiment génial !

Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien puis revinrent vers le petit groupe qui était mort de rire suite à une vanne de Sirius. Ils passèrent un excellent après_-_midi jusqu'au moment de se séparer.

_-_ Alors comme ça toi et Valentine Lay… commença Sirius avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils rentraient dans le château.

_-_ C'est une amie, répondit Peter en rougissant.

_-_ Mais les amies peuvent devenir tellement plus… Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aidera !

Peter retint un gémissement, c'était plutôt ça qui l'inquiétait.

o

Lily marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, son sac passé en bandoulière et un livre à la main. Elle s'était rendue compte en arrivant à la tout qu'elle l'avait oublié en salle d'étude et s'était dépêchée de faire demi_-_tour en lançant à ses amies qu'elle revenait tout de suite.

Elle avançait tant et si bien qu'elle percuta quelqu'un à l'angle d'un couloir, qui la retint de justesse lorsqu'elle faillit tomber au sol.

_-_ A croire que je suis prédestiné à heurter les gens, dit une voix amusée. L'avantage de l'habitude est que mes réflexes se sont améliorés. Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille retint de justesse un rougissement sous le regard pétillant de l'homme.

_-_ Je n'ai rien, professeur, je suis désolée.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas à l'être mademoiselle Evans, mais faîtes plus attention où vous mettez les pieds. Après tout, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber…

Elle regarda son professeur de botanique avec étonnement mais celui_-_ci se contenta de lui sourire.

_-_ Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus…

_-_ A croire que vous faîtes exprès d'être toujours sur mon chemin, Carvi, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lily.

Le professeur Jugson venait d'arriver et dardait d'un regard mauvais son jeune collègue.

_-_ Je pourrai vous retourner l'accusation, Jugson. Est_-_ce ma faute si vous vous trouvez toujours là où je suis ?

_-_ Vous me surveilleriez que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, siffla son interlocuteur.

_-_ Et si c'était le cas ?

_-_ Alors vous souffrirez, mon cher _ami_, car je ne supporte pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie privée.

Lily se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise entre ces deux hommes. Depuis la rentrée, les élèves avaient eu tôt fait de connaître l'antipathie entre Carvi et Jugson, les affrontements verbaux entre les deux étant assez fréquents et toujours avec témoins. Personne ne savait exactement de quoi il retournait, mais ces deux là se détestaient cordialement.

Elle tenta de s'esquiver en toute discrétion mais ne le fut pas assez.

_-_ Vous devriez prendre garde, Evans, à ne pas prêter trop de crédit à tout ce qu'on vous dit, l'intercepta la voix de Jugson.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

_-_ Quoi que vous n'êtes sûrement pas la bonne personne à qui le dire, continua le professeur. Je vous laisse à vos chers élèves, Carvi. Vous qui croyez qu'avec des bons sentiments on peut tout arranger, je ne peux qu'espérer pour vous une déception issue d'un échec cuisant.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

_-_ Certains sont décidément vraiment obtus, commenta nonchalamment Carvi. Mademoiselle Evans, nous nous reverrons en cours.

Pendant un moment, Lily resta figée dans le couloir à réfléchir à l'incartade qu'elle avait entendue. C'est ainsi que la trouva Gary Boot et il dut se planter devant elle pour qu'elle remarque sa présence dans un sursaut.

_-_ Tu sembles bien songeuse.

_-_ Je viens de voir Carvi et Jugson.

_-_ Je vois… Tu sais, je crois que c'est perdu d'avance d'essayer de les comprendre.

_-_ Mmmh… Tu dois avoir raison, et puis ça ne me regarde pas, sourit la jeune fille. Que fais_-_tu ici ?

_-_ Slim et Wilbur sont partis jouer un peu au Quidditch, et moi, j'espérais bien te trouver. La chance m'a souri dirait_-_on.

_-_ Tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi ? demanda malicieusement Lily.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, non. Je crains malheureusement d'avoir développé une forte dépendance à ta présence à tes côtés.

_-_ Malheureusement ?

_-_ Eh bien oui, après tout, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le gars de mes recherches et je ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance contre lui, répondit_-_il très sérieusement.

Lily rigola en secouant la tête et Gary sembla fier de l'avoir ainsi fait rire.

Depuis un mois, le garçon poursuivait les "investigations" sur le jeune homme dont avait parlé Lily et qui n'était autre que lui. Il le savait pertinemment, évidemment, mais il semblait bien aimer ce petit jeu et la Gryffondor s'y était laissée prendre, s'offusquant avec amusement des différents prétendants que lui prêtait Gary.

A de nombreuses reprises, le cinquième année avait semblé près de laisser tomber toute cette mascarade, mais il s'esquivait toujours au dernier moment avec malice. Lily ne doutait pas qu'il voulait la voir craquer en premier à ses avances, mais elle pouvait être très patiente et comptait bien le lui montrer.

_-_ Je n'en sais rien. Après tout, plusieurs semaines se sont écoulés depuis que nous avons eu cette discussion, peut_-_être m'en suis_-_je lassée.

_-_ Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à agir ainsi, assura Gary.

_-_ Sans aucun doute, mais s'il ne tente rien, pourquoi m'attacher à un garçon qui ne viendra jamais vers moi ? Au fond, peut_-_être que je ne l'intéresse pas…

_-_ Il serait bien idiot de voir le trésor qui lui tend les bras.

_-_ Quel trésor ?

_-_ Mais ton amour bien sûr.

_-_ Ouh là ! Tu vas vite en besogne ! Ai_-_je jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de ce garçon ?

Gary ne répondit pas immédiatement, apparemment déstabilisé.

_-_ Tu le laisses sous_-_entendre en tous cas, dit_-_il avec prudence.

_-_ Je te trouve bien audacieux de revenir sur le sujet des sous_-_entendus… répondit Lily avec espièglerie, qui adorait se prêter à ce jeu lorsqu'elle menait la partie.

_-_ Hem ! Tu n'as pas tort, je vais éviter de partir sur ce terrain glissant. Supposons alors que le garçon soit timide ? Il pourrait avoir peur d'un rejet ?

_-_ Un être aussi doué dans l'art des sous_-_entendus ne saurait être timide. Et comme je suis persuadée qu'un maître en la matière est capable de tous les décrypter, il n'a aucunement à avoir peur du rejet.

_-_ Mais cette donne pourrait être faussée ! Quelqu'un qui sait si bien sous_-_entendre ne comprend pas forcément les non_-_dits des autres, s'exclama son ami.

_-_ Dans ce cas ce serait bien dommage pour nous deux, mais la vie va ainsi.

_-_ Et toi ? Qu'est_-_ce qui t'empêcherait d'aller vers lui ? En toute amitié bien sûr, s'empressa_-_t_-_il d'ajouter.

_-_ Oh ! Mais nous avons déjà l'amitié.

_-_ Dans ce cas pourquoi dis_-_tu qu'il ne vient pas vers toi si ce n'est en parlant d'amour ? demanda Gary, fier de son retournement de situation.

_-_ Et bien… Je pourrais avoir des sentiments plus fraternels qu'amicaux à son égard, tenta Lily en sentant le vent tourner.

_-_ Mais en ce cas, ce ne serait pas à lui d'aller vers toi mais plutôt le contraire, non ? Je te trouve bien confuse dans ton raisonnement.

Un court silence lui répondit, mais cette fois, la balle était dans son camp.

_-_ Cela est vraiment déloyal, monsieur Boot, finit par dire la quatrième année en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Je ne vois pas en quoi, ou alors tu l'es encore plus que moi, sourit le garçon. Me laisserais_-_tu une autre chance de supposer l'identité de ce garçon ?

Cela sentait le piège à plein nez, mais Lily n'étant pas une Gryffondor pour rien, elle redressa la tête et hocha la tête.

_-_ Fais donc.

Un sourire triomphant prit place sur les traits du garçon alors qu'il levait la main pour caresser la joue de sa vis_-_à_-_vis. Lily sentit sa respiration se couper alors que le visage de Gary se penchait vers le sien. Il avait les yeux ouvert et, intimidé par son regard, elle ferma doucement les yeux comme le souffle du garçon balayait ses lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, une légère pression suivit, envoyant une décharge dans son corps. Les lèvres de Gary se pressèrent plus fortement contre les siennes et il lui donna un long et tranquille baiser avant de s'écarter à peine.

_-_ Alors ? Mes investigations ont_-_elles été faussées ?

La jeune fille dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à parler.

_-_ Je dirai que ce sous_-_entendu là m'a été difficile à interpréter. Pourrais_-_tu répéter ?

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit sur ses lèvres la langue de Gary passer doucement et, timidement, elle les entrouvrit pour lui permettre d'en faire de même avec la sienne.

C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait de la sorte et elle sentit son corps se liquéfier comme il approfondissait encore le baiser. Quand il fut rompu à nouveau, il la serra contre elle et elle profita de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

_-_ Je pense, finit_-_elle par dire, que tes recherches ont porté leurs fruits.

_-_ Plus que tu ne le crois, sourit tendrement le Gryffondor.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Lily se sentit ce jour_-_là plus forte que jamais.

_A suivre…_

**RAR :**

**audery** : Oui ! Tu es la first ! Et moi aussi je t'adore ! Quoi ? Ah c'était pas pour moi que tu disais ça ? Bon bah tant pis :'( C'était drôle, vraiment ? Alors je peux sautiller dans tous les sens :_-_P Et vive la claque de Lily ! C'est marrant, je me suis défoulée par procuration lol ! On se demande qui m'a donné l'idée pour Rogue et Lily, en effet _-_._-_ _/lorgne vers Aud/_ héhé ! le nouveau prof a encore qqs secrets, tu pensais pas que j'allais tt te dire nan plus ? Tssss ! Allez ! Casse toi encore un peu la tête ;_-_)

**quartzou** : Tu vas me faire pleurer :'( J'ai vraiment hâte d'être en septembre ! Comme ça je pourrai vous voir toutes les deux, mais pas en même temps, c'est ça qu'est triste… _/profond soupir/_ Pour le chapitre, c'est bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen mamour, t'es la meilleure ! Bon, même si à ce stade tt le monde a compris et que je t'avais bcp aidé, m'enfin, passons outre ! C'est quoi ton idée pour le nouveau proooooooooof ? Tu me l'as pas dit en perso ! Je veux savoiiiiiiiiiiir ! J'adore quand tu te plantes :_-_P lol, nan je blague ;_-_) Bizouilles ma quartzou. Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiime_-_euh !

**Enora** : Ce chapitre_-_là n'aura pas tenu les délais de l'autre, mais bon, il est là et c'est l'essentiel je crois ;_-_P Ooooh ! C vrai que t'as bien aimé le dernier chapitre ? Alors je suis heureuse :_-_) Cette scène entre Sirius et Regulus me tient beaucoup à cœur, surtout parce que j'aime montrer un peu plus que ce qu'on "voit" en surface. Je ne sais pas si j'y parviens, mais j'essaie, au fil des années, de montrer les personnages de plus en plus en profondeur, sans qu'ils soient tout beau, tout fort à chaque instant, est_-_ce que j'y arrive ? Je ne sais pas trop… Je me plais à croire que oui mais j'ai sans aucun doute un long chemin faire encore pour m'améliorer ;_-_) Je tiens à préciser, mis à part ça, que je ne suis nullement responsable des actes d'AndromedaLN et je ne sais rien de ses actes de sorcellerie qu'elle pratique en compagnie de son chinchilla noir les nuits de nouvelle lune… C'était plus très dur mais c'est quand même bien pour Alphar, d'avoir compris (il paraît que les lecteurs aiment bien qu'on les flatte, qu'on les brosse dans le sens du poil et qu'on les gratouille sous les oreil… euh… nan, ça c'est Patmol lol)

**Alix** : De rien pour la promesse de Lily, tout le plaisir était pour moi :_-_D Allez, un peu de patience, vous saurez lors des projets libres ! Oh ! Je pense que tu dois avoir raison pour Alphar, y'a pas de raison que non, après tout. Une Tara clairvoyante… ça lui va très bien en tous cas ! mdr ! Ben Sev qui dit pas de mal de Rem, c'est qu'il est malade, je pense lol. Et pis sur ce coup_-_là, il a pas tort… même si d'ici qqs tps il regrettera le tps béni où Remus ne supportait pas Tara lol. Tu aimes bien Lily et Gary ? Alors j'espère que tu auras apprécié le moment qui leur est consacré à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des conversations "douces" avec James, ça va venir ;_-_) Looooooool ! Nan, je pars pas en vacances vu que je bosse juillet_-_août _/pleure/_ Je pars début septembre par contre, mais je pense que ce magnifique break devrait m'inspirer, pas vrai Aud ? ;_-_P

**AndromedaLN** : Gary n'a qu'un an de plus que Lily, je te signale /lève les yeux au ciel/ et en plus, moi, j'les trouve mimi ces deux_-_là ! Ose dire le contraire ! Relis donc le chapitre deux de la seconde année des Maraudeurs, tu comprendras pourquoi Alphar a ses entrées chez _eux_, et en effet, c'est bien ça ! Quand à ce qu'il est parti leur demander, c'est en effet de l'aide, et techniquement, vous savez ce qu'ils vont faire… Je veux bien essayer de faire la farce en vrai mais j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre avec la potion et qu'il y ait des effets secondaires, tu vois ? ce serait bête que tu te retrouves avec une deuxième langue ou alors à parler toutes les deux secondes une langue différente sans t'en rendre compte ;_-_) NAON ! Pas touche, j'ai dit ! Et on mort pas ! Les lecteurs, c'est sacré ! Revieweurs ou pas, alors bas les crocs ! Euh… Sirius est un peu trop occupé pour venir te protéger (de quoi au fait ? O.o) mais je peux toujours lui demander… Hem ! Regulus ne va pas vraiment changer, en fait. Je les imagine, lui et Sirius, totalement différents sur bien des plans, mais je les vois identique en ce qui concerne leur développement. Sirius reste jusqu'à l'âge adulte, l'adolescent qu'il était à Poudlard, il en sera à peu près de même pour Regulus. (mais je ne prévois pas d'ordre contre Sirius de la part de Voldemort à Regulus lol) Euuuuh… Je présume que tu voulais dire « à moitié loup_-_garou, comme _Séléné_ », et non pas comme Tara. Et la réponse est non, c'est un humain pur de pur, même pas un roswelien échoué en Angleterre lol. Les cernes ne sont pas forcément dues à des insomnies. Le stress peut être un facteur… ou autre chose… Et il n'a eu aucune histoire avec les loups_-_garous, il ne les aime pas, tout simplement, comme bcp de sorciers. Oui, évite de réécrire st'eup, elle me plait comme je l'ai faite ;_-_) bisous ! et à plus !

1 Grave comme la psycho me poursuit _-_._-_


	7. Négociations

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais, ce chapitre a du retard, je m'en excuse bien bas ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira pour compenser ;-)_

_**Le chapitre :** Il est différent des autres dans la mesure où la première partie ne se déroule pas à Poudlard, mais j'avais envie de sortir un peu de ce cadre pour montrer où était la situation actuelle de la "crise"_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Négociations**

Monsieur Evans avait passé trois mois sur le dossier. Douze longues semaines à peaufiner toute son argumentation et à agrémenter sa documentation de nouveaux éléments importants. Durant cette période, des sorciers avaient fait en sorte de faire croire à son travail qu'il venait toujours, de manière à ce qu'il puisse totalement se consacrer à l'élaboration de ce dossier.

Et maintenant, à la mi_-_octobre, une semaine après avoir remis sa lourde chemise, tous ses efforts se concrétisaient. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du premier ministre anglais, en compagnie de ce dernier et du ministre de la Magie, mais ayant bien l'intention de démontrer ses capacités, il faisait son possible pour conserver son calme.

Le premier ministre feuilletait les pages du dossier qu'avait constitué monsieur Evans alors qu'il devait déjà très bien le connaître en démontrant une indifférence assez insultante envers ses deux hôtes. Dumbledore et Alan Herbert, le ministre de la Magie, l'avaient immédiatement mis au courant du manque de motivation de l'actuel premier ministre à s'associer au monde magique, il savait donc qu'il allait leur falloir déployer tous leurs atouts pour le convaincre.

_-_ Vous n'avez jamais suivi d'études pour devenir ambassadeur, c'est bien cela, monsieur Evans ? demanda finalement le premier ministre en le regardant enfin d'un air assez sec.

_-_ Non, en effet. Je dois ma nomination au ministère de la Magie.

_-_ Vous choisissez de la même manière vos ministres ? demanda_-_t_-_il en se tournant vers son confrère d'un air assez dédaigneux.

_-_ J'ai été élu de manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus démocratique, répondit poliment l'autre ministre. Il est vrai que monsieur Evans n'a aucune qualification correspondant à sa fonction actuelle, mais ses capacités n'ont pas encore été mises en doute et vous avez vous_-_même accepté qu'il occupe ce poste. Par ailleurs, le dossier qu'il a constitué avec l'aide de certaines autres personnes est excellent, vous en conviendrez.

Le premier ministre hocha la tête et retourna un instant à la consultation évasive des feuillets sans perdre son air sec.

_-_ Je voudrai m'entretenir seul à seul avec monsieur Evans, dit_-_il finalement.

Herbert sembla un instant déstabilisé.

_-_ Mais cette réunion…

_-_ Il est bien mon ambassadeur auprès de vous ? Ou plutôt un intermédiaire, il est donc tout à fait logique que je souhaite avoir un entretien privé avec lui. Je vous préviendrez dés que nous en aurons fini, acheva_-_t_-_il en désignant vaguement un tableau accroché au mur.

_-_ Très bien. Alors… A tout à l'heure.

L'homme marqua encore un instant d'hésitation puis repartit en utilisant le réseau de cheminée. Restés seuls, le premier ministre darda un regard perçant sur monsieur Evans, qui restait assez interloqué.

_-_ Que faîtes_-_vous dans la vie ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.

_-_ Je suis bibliothécaire.

_-_ Avez_-_vous la moindre idée de ce que représente la gérance d'un pays tel que l'Angleterre ?

_-_ J'imagine le poids des responsabilités et la quantité de travail, acquiesça l'homme.

_-_ Non, monsieur Evans, vous n'imaginez pas, répliqua froidement le ministre. Notre pays a bien assez à gérer sans qu'il doive se préoccuper d'un monde où des lutins côtoient des licornes ou quelque autre créature que ce soit. Je ne peux que reconnaître la qualité du dossier que vous m'avez envoyé, mais il ne saurait suffire à me convaincre. Une autre crise telle que celle_-_ci a déjà eu lieu dans ce monde, à ce que j'ai lu dans votre partie documentaire. La guerre contre ce… – il tourna rapidement les feuilles pour trouver la bonne page – ce Grindelwald. Or, à cette époque, le gouvernement anglais avait sa propre guerre à mener et tous ces sorciers ont bien fini par s'en sortir seuls.

_-_ Mais le mage noir actuel, lord Voldemort, est bien plus puissant et dangereux, lui rappela monsieur Evans.

_-_ Puis_-_je savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes en contact avec le monde de la magie ?

_-_ A peu près trois ans, monsieur le ministre, depuis que ma fille a été acceptée à l'école de sorcellerie.

_-_ Votre fille est une sorcière ? demanda le premier ministre en fronçant les sourcils. Et votre femme et vous…

_-_ Nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre pouvoir magique. Nous sommes des gens comme vous.

L'homme politique reporta à nouveau son attention sur le dossier sans répondre. Il semblait à son interlocuteur qu'il en savait bien peu sur le monde de la magie, mais connaissant ses rapports houleux avec le ministère magique, c'était en fait compréhensible.

_-_ Je vous l'ai dit monsieur Evans, rien dans ce dossier ne m'incite à accepter la collaboration avec le ministère de la magie. Vous êtes ambassadeur, vous êtes le lien entre nos deux mondes, convainquez moi maintenant ou repartez sans demander votre reste.

Le père de Lily écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela. Fort heureusement, il avait l'habitude de parler devant d'autres personnes et ne se laissa pas submerger par l'étonnement. Il savait son dossier parfait et ne manquant de rien, il ne pouvait donc plus jouer sur les arguments mis en avant à l'intérieur mais sur une autre facette que celle de la politique, de l'économie ou de la protection du pays. En fait, il ne voyait plus qu'un argument à mettre en avant, même s'il n'était pas très conventionnel.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des enfants, monsieur le ministre ?

_-_ En quoi cela vous regarde_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ J'ai moi_-_même deux filles, dont l'une d'elles, comme je viens de vous le dire, est une sorcière. Lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre annonçant qu'elle était reçue dans une école de sorciers, ma première réaction a été une profonde surprise et ma seconde une intense joie. J'étais heureux car enfin nous pouvions comprendre tous les événements qui entouraient ma fille, car elle pourrait parler à des gens qui la comprendraient, des gens comme elle, de sorte qu'elle puisse pleinement s'épanouir en sachant parfaitement qui elle est. Mes filles me sont très précieuses, elles comptent avant tout et j'ai toujours tout fait pour elles, et c'est justement pour Lily que j'ai décidé d'occuper cette fonction. Je me suis beaucoup renseigné au début, et lorsque j'ai appris pour cette guerre qui semblait menacer, j'ai pris peur de voir la vie stable que commençait enfin à découvrir ma fille s'écrouler. Je ferai tout pour éviter un drame d'arriver, tout.

Il marqua une pause puis regarda le ministre avec encore plus de convictions.

_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de sorciers et de sorcières, mais d'hommes et de femmes, d'enfants, des citoyens anglais qui vivent dans ce pays, et surtout, il s'agit de familles. Le fait que la menace puisse s'étendre jusque sur le monde connu ne semble guère vous atteindre, ou alors vous n'y croyez tout simplement pas, mais est_-_ce une raison pour sacrifier une minorité ? Certes, sorciers et sorcières ne sont pas nombreux, cependant ce sont des vies qui comptent, des vies qui n'ont pas de prix. Vous me demandiez tout à l'heure si je pouvais imaginer votre position et la difficulté de votre travail, mais si vous êtes père, vous devez savoir combien cette fonction là surpasse toutes les autres, combien les responsabilités qui en incombent et les difficultés sont nombreuses et incommensurables. Je ne peux réfléchir en homme d'état, car cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde, en revanche tout un chacun devrait savoir réfléchir en tant qu'homme, or cela ne semble pas être le cas. Je ne pourrais jamais être un bon homme politique car je ne peux agir autrement qu'en tant que père et qu'un homme de votre condition doit souvent faire des choix où les sentiments doivent être mis de côté afin de faire le plus juste sous tous les points de vue. Ce dont je suis sûr cependant, c'est qu'en temps de crise, on ne peut agir qu'en simple homme d'état. Quand une guerre est proche, le facteur humain est bien plus présent que jamais et si vous ne tenez pas compte de cela, ces choix dénués entièrement de subjectivité, de la sensibilité qui vous est propres, en sortiront biaisés, voire dévastateurs. C'est pourquoi je ne peux que vous demander d'écouter votre cœur, même si cela semble naïf et hors propos dans les décisions politiques. Vous devez oublier qu'il s'agit d'un monde diffèrent de celui que vous connaissez, car ces gens, monsieur le ministre, sont dans le fond comme vous et moi, avec les mêmes forces et les mêmes faiblesses.

L'homme n'avait pas failli ou hésité une seconde durant son discours, certain de ce qu'il avancer en sa conscience d'homme et de père. Quand il avait regardé le ministre, il avait vu sa famille, Naomi, Lily et Pétunia, et il avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus parler qu'en tant qu'Edouard Evans, le bibliothécaire d'Ely, et non en tant qu'ambassadeur. Restait à savoir comment aller réagir le premier ministre à ces paroles pleines de bon sens mais trop de bons sentiments.

_-_ J'ai moi_-_même un fils, dit finalement l'homme qui observait monsieur Evans en se caressant le menton du pouce. Il a vingt ans et effectue brillamment ses études de médecine, j'en suis très fier. C'est pourquoi je comprends vos paroles, mais quand je suis ici, je ne suis plus son père, je suis le premier ministre anglais, un homme qui a à sa charge un pays entier ainsi que sa population, aussi mes impressions de père restent_-_elles à la porte de ce bâtiment.

Monsieur Evans soupira doucement en hochant la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait.

_-_ De tout autre que vous, ces mots me seraient apparus par trop ingénus pour être pris au sérieux.

_-_ "Tout autre que moi" ? répéta l'homme, perplexe.

_-_ Vous croyiez peut_-_être que j'avais accepté votre place d'ambassadeur sans même me soucier de qui vous étiez ? Même si je reconnais ne pas vraiment m'intéresser au monde de la magie, je ne travaille pas avec n'importe qui et je tiens à garder un certain contrôle sur les événements. Rassurez_-_vous, je n'ai mené aucune enquête qui aurait pu porter atteinte à votre vie privée ou celle de votre famille, mais je me suis malgré tout renseigner. Un homme assez étrange – sorcier – est d'ailleurs venu me parler de vous. Je l'ai d'abord pris pour un olibrius, mais ce vieillard avait des choses intéressantes à dire et j'ai accepté de l'écouter. Je ne réalise à vrai dire qu'aujourd'hui à quel point il avait raison. Les gens comme vous sont assez rares. Votre dévotion à votre famille est exceptionnelle et vous risquez certainement beaucoup à vous impliquer de la sorte.

_-_ euh… merci, répondit l'autre sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir le ministre.

_-_ Néanmoins, je ne peux changer d'avis sur ces faits, vous comprenez ?

Edouard Evans le regarda et sut ce qu'il devait répondre.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il avec assurance. Non, monsieur le ministre, je ne comprends pas. Dans ce dossier que nous avons mis au point avec le ministère de la magie, nous vous proposons déjà une organisation telle qu'elle vous laisse encore plein pouvoir sur nos actions en rapport avec votre monde tout en vous laissant assez de temps pour gérer les affaires du pays. Vous avez dit vous_-_même qu'il était excellent, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez encore. Je pensais que c'était par principes et idéaux puis j'ai cru que mes paroles ne vous avez pas touchée, mais vous venez de me dire le contraire, alors qu'est_-_ce qui vous empêche d'accepter cette collaboration qui sera aisément bénéfique pour les deux partis ?

_-_ Je trouve l'autre ministère trop lent, asséna de manière simple l'homme d'état. Ses réactions, ses décisions, se font bien trop tardives, et il en est de même pour toute la population sorcière. On ne peut certes pas demander à de simples citoyens de prendre les armes, mais l'unité d'une population est une grande puissance, or je trouve les sorciers bien trop désunis par leurs principes et leurs idéaux, comme vous dîtes. Certes, il suffit de mettre le nez dehors pour avoir face à soi un exemple de ce manque d'unité, même chez les non_-_sorciers, mais chez eux, tout cela est bien trop exacerbé. Je tiens à la sécurité de notre pays et je ne peux donc pas travailler avec des gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

_-_ Certains le savent ! s'exclama monsieur Evans. Vous ne pouvez établir une généralité à partir du peu que vous en savez. De par ma fille, je sais qu'il y a dans vos paroles une grande part de vérité, mais vous ne pouvez vous arrêter là_-_dessus. Vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que certaines personnes, hors ministère, donneraient plus que leur vie pour contrer la menace qui se profile. Les gens sont naïfs, ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. La stupidité représente ici un grand danger, mais en acceptant cette collaboration, vous leur montrerez une autre facette de notre monde, qu'ils connaissent aussi peu que nous connaissons le leur. Si vous n'ouvrez jamais de portes, si vous bloquez tous les échanges maintenant, alors il est certain que rien ne s'arrangera. Je ne dis pas que tout va s'arranger du jour au lendemain, je ne prétends pas que cette collaboration aura des impacts immédiats, mais si une guerre éclate réellement, il faut penser à l'avenir qu'apportera ces temps sombres, à tous ceux, trop nombreux, qui resteront dans l'indécision pour choisir leur camp. Il faut accepter maintenant d'être en relation plus étroite avec le monde de la Magie pour permettre à tous ces gens de faire le bon choix le moment venu plutôt que de se tromper par manque d'informations ou par rancœur de votre passivité. Ces doutes que vous avez, ceux_-_là je peux les comprendre, mais vous ne pouvez tout empêcher, tout arrêter avant que ça n'ait commencer à cause de cela. Il faut que vous leur laissiez une chance.

Il y eut un silence suite à ce plaidoyer un peu plus véhément que les autres de la part de monsieur Evans, puis le ministre esquissa son premier sourire depuis le début.

_-_ Vous n'êtes guère conventionnel, monsieur Evans. Face à la chambre des Lords, vous n'auriez aucune chance de vous faire entendre.

_-_ Pardonnez ma fougue, s'excusa l'homme, craignant d'avoir tout fat rater.

_-_ Vous êtes cependant face à moi, et si certains doutes persistent, je pense ne pas me tromper en vous accordant ma confiance.

_-_ Vraiment ? s'étonna l'homme.

_-_ Oui. Je ne dis pas que les négociations sont terminées mais vous venez d'apporter à l'entente entre notre monde et celui de la magie une pierre considérable. Je ne peux exprimer mon choix pour l'instant, il me reste quelques petites choses à mettre en ordre et sur lesquelles je dois encore réfléchir, mais vous avez considérablement éloigné le refus catégorique que je tenais à exprimer aujourd'hui. Vous êtes un homme volontaire et impliqué, cela me plait.

L'homme ne trouva rien à répondre et le premier ministre fit rappeler son confrère pour lui expliquer qu'il prenait un délai supplémentaire avant de rendre sa décision définitive. La réunion se termina ainsi et monsieur Evans repartit avec le ministre de la Magie, arrivant dans son bureau où les attendait Albus Dumbledore. Il leur raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé et attendit leurs réactions.

_-_ A vrai dire, j'aurai juré de son refus à l'instant même où nous sommes rentrés, l'affaire ne se présente donc pas si mal, remarqua Alan Herbert en s'installant derrière son bureau.

_-_ Je pense que nous pourrons compter sur le soutien du premier ministre désormais, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Edouard.

_-_ Je m'attendais à tout autre chose, avoua M Evans. Je le pensais plus… obtus que cela, mais je me trompais. Je n'ai fait que trouver la bonne corde, soupira_-_t_-_il, mais rien n'est encore joué.

_-_ C'est là que vous vous trompez, assura Dumbledore.

_-_ Enfin, espérons qu'il se décidera avant que je sois démis de mes fonctions, remarqua Alan Herbert d'un air fatigué.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous dire ? s'étonna le père de Lily en se tournant vers lui.

_-_ Je ne suis pas apte à gérer ce genre de crise, avoua l'homme avec un sourire triste. Je suis un mauvais ministre, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer la presse.

_-_ Vous avez tort, Alan, lui dit Dumbledore avec sérieux. Certes, vous ne savez pas faire face à ce conflit, mais en d'autres temps, vous auriez changé bien des choses.

Alan Herbert, à quarante ans, était un ministre bien jeune qui avait été élu pour ses projets et son volontarisme. Il comptait changer beaucoup de choses et comptait bien y parvenir, mais alors était arrivé Voldemort, la crise mettant fin à la plupart de ses projets. En des temps calmes, il aurait fait évoluer le monde des sorciers dans ses principes et sa façon de vivre, mais il n'était malheureusement pas fait pour gérer une crise de cette envergure.

_-_ Cela est peut_-_être vrai, nous ne le saurons jamais, soupira l'homme politique. Ce qui est certain en revanche, c'est que si le premier ministre ne s'est toujours pas décidé avant que je sois éjecté de mon poste, le prochain ministre de la magie risque de mettre fin aux négociations.

_-_ Vous resterez en poste, j'y veillerai, assura Dumbledore. Vous m'avez fait confiance pour prendre en main ce conflit, même si vous avez fait appel à moi un peu tard, et je m'en chargerai.

_-_ Je le sais pertinemment. J'ai un autre rendez_-_vous aujourd'hui, je vais donc devoir prendre congé, ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Nous vous laissons à vos occupations.

_-_ Monsieur Evans, désirez_-_vous qu'une de nos voitures vous ramène ?

_-_ Non, mon véhicule est garé à côté.

_-_ Je vous préviendrais pour les négociations. Rentrez bien.

Il sortit pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion du ministère, assez confiant vis_-_à_-_vis des deux autres pour les laisser dans son bureau.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi professeur, je sais que je n'arrête pas de vous le demander, mais êtes_-_vous vraiment certain de la sécurité de votre école ?

_-_ Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais votre fille et les autres élèves ne risquent rien dans les murs de Poudlard.

_-_ Vous ne semblez jamais aussi convaincu que d'habitude, remarqua M Evans.

_-_ Si je connais le personnel actuellement en service, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a été choisi par le professeur Dippet et je ne suis pas exempt d'erreurs, surtout par les temps qui courent. Néanmoins je vous ai déjà rassuré sur la protection de votre famille.

_-_ J'avoue que ne pas savoir pour quelle raison nous sommes en sécurité de par ma fonction m'intrigue.

_-_ Je connais bien Voldemort et sa façon de penser. Croyez_-_moi, il ne s'en prendra pas à vous. L'incident du Wonder en est bien la preuve.

_-_ Vous avez certainement raison… Excusez_-_moi, mais je n'ai que trop tarder, il faut que je rentre. Au revoir professeur.

_-_ Au revoir Edouard.

o

Octobre était passé plus vite que ne l'aurait imaginé les élèves, dans l'attente des feuilles d'inscriptions pour le concours. Enfin, au début de la dernière semaine, les listes passèrent et les noms se succédèrent, faisant monter l'excitation chez les jeunes gens, qui voyaient ce projet devenir de plus en plus concret. Lors du repas du soir, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

_-_ Le total des inscrits pour le concours est de soixante_-_huit, ce qui me laisse penser que vous êtes plutôt enthousiastes quant à cette initiative. Afin d'être totalement dans l'esprit du projet, les participants devront porter tout au long de l'année des badges qui leur seront distribués par des professeurs. Le jour et le lieu des distributions seront affichés dans les salles communes. Le port des badges sera obligatoire durant les épreuves. Comme indiqué sur le planning qui vous a été distribué, la première épreuve, de métamorphose, se déroulera le deuxième week_-_end de novembre, soit dans deux semaines. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas que vous puissez être aussi excité pour tout ça, remarqua Anémone Adams, une cinquième année de Gryffondor. On croirait presque des examens camouflés.

_-_ Mais ceux_-_ci sont uniquement pratiques, lui rappela Gary Boot. Et puis c'est une bonne méthode pour inciter à travailler.

_-_ Très "ludique", c'est ça ? demanda Slim Drummer en souriant.

_-_ En tous cas, je révise mes métamorphoses durant toute la semaine !

_-_ Ce qu'il y a de bien avec nous, c'est qu'on n'aura même pas à réviser pour les épreuves, commenta James à ses amis.

_-_ Parle pour vous, sourit Remus en désignant Sirius. Personnellement, un peu de pratique avant l'heure ne me fera pas de mal. Surtout pour les potions…

_-_ Dis_-_toi que tu t'en sortiras toujours mieux que si j'avais décidé de participer, plaisanta Peter. Au moins, tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'au début de l'année, tu pourras mieux te concentrer.

_-_ Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, reconnut pensivement Remus.

Durant un peu plus d'un mois, Remus s'était en effet senti étrange, entre son irritabilité inhabituel et son manque de concentration, mais tout allait bien mieux désormais et il avait mis tout cela sur l'effet d'un quelconque stress sans y prendre plus garde, l'essentiel étant après tout qu'il se sente désormais mieux.

_-_ Ça vous dit d'aller à Pré_-_au_-_Lard lors de la prochaine sortie ou vous voulez y aller plus tard ? demanda James.

_-_ Personnellement, je n'ai rien à y faire pour le moment, remarqua Sirius. Et je préférerai qu'on se concentre pour aider Peter à… "terminer" ce qu'on a déjà fini depuis un bon moment.

Le reproche à peine dissimulé dans la voix de son ami fit rougir Peter, qui n'était toujours pas parvenu à trouver le psyché de son animagus. Il en était très proche cependant, et avec de la persévérance, il ne lui faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant de le trouver.

_-_ Je vais utiliser cette journée pour y arriver, assura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ J'ai des courses à faire au village pour mes parents, annonça Remus, mais je peux très bien y aller seul. Vous n'aurez qu'à continuer pour le projet.

_-_ Si tu y vas, on t'accompagne, lui fit remarquer James.

_-_ Je sais me débrouiller seul, James, rigola son ami. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je vous assure. Peter s'entraînera et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que toi et Sirius avaient envie de vous faire une excursion ensemble.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, un peu mal à l'aise. Il y avait toujours eu entre eux deux un lien plus fort qu'ils avaient avec Peter ou Remus, même s'ils ne les abandonnaient jamais. Remus respectait entièrement cette complicité, sachant que ses deux amis étaient comme des frères et comprenant qu'ils désirent parfois se retrouver sans lui et Peter.

_-_ Ce n'est pas… commença Sirius.

_-_ Y'a pas de soucis, vraiment, le coupa Remus. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps à Pré_-_au_-_Lard et Peter sera bien assez occupé avec ses essais. Pas vrai Peter ?

_-_ Bien sûr, ça ira.

_-_ Bon, dans ce cas on fait comme ça.

_-_ Pour changer de sujet, vous ne trouvez pas que Jugson se porte mieux depuis quelques temps ? remarqua Remus.

_-_ J'avoue ne pas lui prêter beaucoup d'attention, grommela Sirius.

_-_ Si on fait la part des choses, c'est un bon prof, sauf pour ce qui est de son caractère. J'aurai cru qu'il allait être plus… véhément lors des cours sur les loups_-_garous, mais on en a déjà eu trois et il est resté impartial.

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter Remus, mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierai, dit Sirius. Ce genre de types sait très bien cacher son jeu. Et puis même les autres professeurs se méfient de lui, y compris – et même surtout – Carvi.

_-_ Pour Carvi, je pense surtout qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, sourit doucement Remus en regardant dans sa direction. Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'a toujours rien trouve sur _l'Anceps Ortus_ dont parlaient Jugson et Achear lorsqu'on les a surpris. Pourtant, malgré toute cette méfiance, j'ai du mal à croire que Dumbledore ait pu se tromper à ce point.

_-_ Et Fitevil alors ? lui rappela Peter.

_-_ C'était un professeur de Dippet, dit James d'un air pensif. En soi, tous les professeurs du moment sont potentiellement dangereux, sauf McGonagall, Flitwick et Carvi. Pour le reste de l'équipe professoral, on ne peut pas savoir.

_-_ Tu crois que Mme Ventura pourrait être… commença Peter qui se refusait à croire que son professeur de divination puisse être du mauvais côté.

_-_ Non, Ventura est aussi un cas à part, sourit James.

_-_ Ben moi je crois qu'on devrait se méfier de tout le monde en ce moment. Il s'est toujours passé de drôles de trucs dans cette école, mais cette année, ça bat tous les records. C'est pas l'an dernier qu'on aurait pu croiser autant de professeurs dans les couloirs poussant l'indiscrétion jusqu'à se disputer devant les élèves.

_-_ Ce n'est sûrement pas…

_-_ Alors les gars ? Vous complotez ? s'exclama joyeusement Tara Milten en se laissant tomber sur le dos de Sirius.

Les quatre garçons avaient en effet baissé la vois durant toute la discussion pour éviter de se faire entendre.

_-_ Evidemment, répondit Sirius avec assurance, que veux_-_tu que des Maraudeurs fassent d'autres ?

_-_ Du bruit, des farces, des bagarres, des balades, des…

_-_ C'était une question rhétorique, rigola le jeune Black.

James et Peter entrèrent rapidement dans cette joyeuse discussion alors que Remus appuyait son menton dans sa paume d'un air pensif. Il avait été très surpris du changement d'attitude de Sirius à l'égard de Tara, qui au début de leur scolarité ne la supportait pas plus que lui. Aujourd'hui pourtant, c'est avec lui que Tara rigolait le plus parmi eux, elle était parvenu à l'approcher comme elle l'avait fait avec tant d'autres. Un jour, il faudrait à Remus cesser cette attitude puérile qu'il avait à son égard, mettre de côté sa jalousie injustifiée pour mieux la connaître. Après tout, un être qui parvenait à faire sourire Severus Rogue, et peut_-_être même à le faire rire, méritait bien d'être connu.

_-_ Alors vous n'avez toujours pas de projets pour mai ? demanda Tara. Avec les filles, on a déjà tout prévu, y'a plus qu'à tout… "créer". Mais toi, James, je suis sûre de savoir ce que tu veux présenter !

_-_ Je pense que beaucoup vont le savoir avant l'heure, dit_-_il en souriant. Contrairement à votre projet… Sinon, tu dois être au courant pour les autres ?

_-_ Ça va de la galerie d'art au spectacle d'illusion en passant par des concertos et des contrôles d'éléments, s'enthousiasma la fille. On va en avoir plein les yeux en mai !

_-_ D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on continue à mettre certaines choses au point, intervint Millea Stimpson en apparaissant à côté d'elle. On n'aura pas trop de six mois pour nous préparer, surtout si tu veux aider les autres.

_-_ Alors allons_-_y. A plus tard les garçons !

_-_ Je me demande ce qui pourrait bien l'épuiser, remarqua Peter en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle gambadait autour de ses amies.

_-_ Ceci est et restera à jamais l'un des plus grands mystères de l'univers, déclara solennellement James. Alors vous deux ? Il faudrait peut_-_être y songer sérieusement à cette épreuve libre.

_-_ On a encore le temps, assura Sirius d'un vague geste de la main.

Il se renfrogna soudain.

_-_ Tiens, voilà Stone qui s'en va…

Il s'attendait certainement à ce que James s'esquive en s'excusant rapidement mais il ne fit que tourner un regard indiffèrent vers elle.

_-_ Ah oui…

_-_ Tu ne la rejoins pas ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Je ne vous ai pas dit ? demanda James, franchement surpris. J'ai cassé. Elle voulait toujours que je passe plus de temps avec elle et elle me faisait des scènes quand je ne la prévenais pas parce que j'étais avec vous, alors je l'ai laissée.

_-_ Tu as eu bien raison ! dit aussitôt Sirius, soudain plus joyeux. Ce n'était pas une fille pour toi.

_-_ Y'a des fois où je me demande pourquoi vous vous intéressez aux filles puisque vous êtes bien mieux entre amis, soupira Remus. Si vous ne voulez pas d'une relation pour le moment, attendez.

_-_ Remus, Remus, Remus, dit dramatiquement James en le regardant d'un faux air peiné. Tout homme a besoin de présence féminine près de lui. Leur douceur, leur fragilité, sont des bien précieux que nous nous devons d'honorer et de respecter.

Remus le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Hormis le fait que ta conception de la femme soit par certains côtés machiste, j'aimerai savoir à qui tu as piqué cette réplique.

_-_ A mon père… Maintenant que tu le dis, ma mère lui a ri a nez quand il a sorti ça. Faut dire que fragilité et douceur ne la caractérisent pas vraiment…

Il eut une grimace tandis que ses amis rigolaient.

Les listes de répartition pour la distribution des badges furent affichées dés le lendemain. Quatre professeurs s'en chargeaient dans deux classes différentes et les garçons devaient aller chercher les leurs dans la salle des sortilèges, où le professeur Carvi les leur donnerait.

Les garçons ne se rendirent que tard dans la journée dans la salle désigné, occupés par d'autres affaires. Des filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle passaient juste avant eux puis ils s'avancèrent vers le professeur de botanique.

_-_ Bonsoir les garçons. Alors vous êtes confiants pour le concours ?

_-_ Mieux que ça ! répondit James avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, sourit gentiment le professeur.

Il les fit signer en face de leur nom puis leur donna à chacun un badge. Il s'agissait d'une broche en forme de rosace complexe dont le centre vide était rempli d'une lumière bleutée parcourue de vagues turquoises et blanches.

_-_ Suivant votre position dans le classement, la lumière changera, leur expliqua le professeur. Ils fonctionnent d'autant mieux qu'on le porte souvent mais…

_-_ On les a tous distribués, annonça soudain le joyeux professeur Flitwick en s'approchant d'eux. Je pense que Donna et Proterio ont également distribué tous les badges de participation à l'heure qu'il est. Vous venez avec moi pour la réunion, Wilhelm ?

_-_ Je vous suis. Bonne chance, ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'intention de ses élèves avant de partir avec son collègue.

_-_ Comme si on en avait besoin, remarqua Sirius en accrochant le badge à sa chemise.

_-_ Ils ne savent pas encore de quoi on est capable, acquiesça James.

Ils remontèrent tous les quatre vers la tour de Gryffondor, James et Sirius se vantant de leurs futurs exploits sous les rires des deux autres.

o

Lily et ses camarades avaient été chercher leur broche auprès de Donna Ventura et rentaient maintenant tranquillement à leur salle commune en discutant du concours.

_-_ Je me demande quels genres d'épreuves seront celles de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du Mal, remarqua Millea. On sait pour les sortilèges et les potions, ou du moins, on s'en doute pour les potions, mais là…

_-_ Ce qui est sûr, c'est que certains vont en profiter pour vouloir faire leurs malins, commenta Fiona.

_-_ Penserais_-_tu à certains garçons de Gryffondor ? demanda Océane en souriant.

_-_ En effet, rigola Fiona, mais pas seulement.

_-_ Ce concours est l'occasion rêvée pour tous les garçons qui souhaitent se mettre en valeur, que ce soit par prétention ou par intérêt sentimental, confirma Tara en souriant.

Lily ne parlait pas beaucoup, examinant son propre badge, un symbole en rosace très fin qu'elle trouvait magnifique, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient les garder après le concours. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne vit pas une septième année de Serdaigle avancer sur elle en essayant désespérément d'accrocher sa propre badge à sa robe. Elles se percutèrent au milieu du couloir et tombèrent toutes deux à la renverse.

_-_ Oups ! Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Les deux filles avaient parlé en même temps, elles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda Millea en revenant sur ses pas avec les autres.

_-_ Deux têtes en l'air qui se rencontrent, ça donne une petite collision, répondit Lily avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ Salut Agathe ! lança Tara en reconnaissant la Serdaigle. Tu vas bien ?

_-_ Très bien, je cherchais Justin et quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était allé chercher son badge.

Tout en parlant, elle regardait par terre, comme Lily, et finit par ramasser les deux broches qui avaient roulé l'une à côté de l'autre avant de rendre la sienne à Lily.

_-_ Je l'ai vu là_-_bas, confirma Océane, tu devrais le croiser.

_-_ D'accord, merci beaucoup, à plus tard.

_-_ Agathe Kwartz, c'est bien ça ? demanda Fiona à Tara. J'ai du mal avec les noms.

_-_ Je vois pas comment tu fais pour oublier le sien sachant qu'elle est la petite amie de Justin, que c'est une des meilleures élèves de l'école et que les Kwartz sont une ancienne famille assez puissante, rigola Millea.

_-_ Assez puissante ? s'étouffa Fiona. C'est l'une des plus puissantes qui soient, oui. Bon, depuis la dernière génération, leur influence a diminué, mais ils n'en restent pas moins l'une des plus grande famille du monde magique.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a cette broche ? grommela soudain Lily.

_-_ Elle a dû se casser en tombant, supposa Océane en regardant son ami se débattre avec le fermoir.

Lily l'examina et hocha la tête.

_-_ Ah oui ! La tige s'est un peu tordue.

Elle la redressa et put enfin accrocher son badge.

_-_ Et nous voilà partie pour le concours ! s'exclama Tara en brandissant un poing en l'air et en bondissant de joie.

_-_ Puisqu'on en parle, c'est pas le tout de s'occuper de la technique, mais il faudrait songer à commencer à tenir ta parole vis_-_à_-_vis de moi, Lily, remarqua Millea.

_-_ Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais j'avoue que la lueur dans tes yeux lorsque tu en parles ne me rassure vraiment pas !

_-_ Ah, ça, c'est sûr que ça va radicalement te changer, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais à t'en soucier pour la vie de tous les jours.

_-_ C'est vrai, soupira Lily. Et bien nous commencerons ce soir dans ce cas.

_-_ Tara, c'est toujours bon pour…

_-_ Je me charge du matériel, la coupa son amie, si je le dis, c'est que je le ferai. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Tiens, voilà Anne ! Youhou ! Anne !

Elle se précipita sur une Serpentard qui se trouvait devant eux et sourit en la voyant arriver.

_-_ Salut Tara, comment vas_-_tu ?

_-_ Comme toujours. Oh ! Tu as finalement décidé de participer ? s'enjoua_-_t_-_elle en voyant le badge qu'elle portait.

_-_ Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant.

_-_ Les filles, je vous présente Anne Sinclair. Elle est en cinquième année à Serpentard.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête avec prudence.

_-_ Je ne vais pas vous mordre, se moqua la fille. Je ne suis pas comme Malefoy et sa bande de dégénérés. Dis donc Tara, je voulais te demander, qu'est_-_ce que tu es en train de fabriquer avec Wanda Canaris ?

La Gryffondor éclata de rire.

_-_ Tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien, n'est_-_ce pas ? Je ne fais pas grand_-_chose en fait, nous ne faisons que discuter, assura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu ne fais toujours que discuter, souleva Anne avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne faisais aussi que ça avec Steeve.

_-_ Le droit d'expression est fondamental chez l'être humain, dit Tara comme si elle récitait une leçon.

_-_ Enfin bref, tout cela te regarde après tout. Au fait, j'ai vu que Rogue ne participait pas ?

_-_ Il dit qu'il ne ferait rien que feraient "ces imbéciles de Gryffondor" et que ça leur ferait trop plaisir de le voir s'inscrire.

_-_ Voilà un excellent raisonnement ! rigola la fille.

_-_ Bon, tu m'excuseras mais on m'attend. On se voit plus tard. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrées, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un ton un peu moqueur aux autres.

_-_ C'est vraiment une Serpentard ? s'étonna Millea, perplexe.

_-_ Une pure de dure, tu peux me croire !

_-_ Vous avez de drôles de sujets de conversations, les filles, remarqua Gary Boot en arrivant, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily en lui prenant la main.

_-_ Les Serpentard, il faudrait toujours s'en méfier, remarqua Forrest Mograf, un de ses amis.

_-_ Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça. En soi, il faudrait se méfier de tout le monde, même s'il est vrai que les Serpentard sont plus trompeurs que ceux d'une autre maison.

_-_ Que voilà de sages paroles, s'inclina Tara en souriant. Tu as trouvé une perle rare, ma Lily.

_-_ Je n'ai de rare que la relation que j'entretiens avec cette charmante demoiselle, assura_-_t_-_il de manière respectueuse. Rien n'est rare en comparaison à toi.

_-_ Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! s'exclama Lily qui riait pour cacher sa gêne.

_-_ Vous comptez sortir à Pré_-_au_-_Lard samedi ? demanda Fiona pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Euh… à vrai dire…

Gary semblait horriblement embêté et Lily le regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé Lily, je sais que je t'avais promis qu'on irait ensemble mais j'ai eu une retenue et elle tombe justement ce jour_-_là.

_-_ Hein ? Toi, tu as eu une retenue ? s'exclama Millea en écarquillant les yeux. Mais de qui ?

_-_ Jugson, soupira_-_t_-_il. Il s'en est pris à Wilbur lors du cours et j'ai pris sa défense. Ça ne lui a pas plus et il m'a collé. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_-_ Je ne t'en veux pas, surtout pour un tel motif. Mais pourquoi s'en est_-_il pris à Peterson ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment, il l'a pris en grippe dés le premier cours. Il s'est moqué de lui rapport à son frère qui est né Cracmol et, évidemment, Wilbur a répondu. A partir de ce moment, ça n'a plus du tout été durant ses cours.

_-_ Il m'apparaît de plus en plus bizarre ce prof, commenta Océane. Nous irons au village sans toi dans ce cas. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

_-_ Je vais rester, annonça Lily. Comme ça, lorsque ta retenue sera finie, nous pourrons…

_-_ Non, profites_-_en pour sortir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais que tu adores Pré_-_au_-_Lard, alors ne te prive pas. Nous nous verrons à ton retour. Il se pourrait même que je prépare une petite surprise pour toi…

_-_ Quoi donc ? demanda Lily en souriant largement.

_-_ Tu as du mal avec le concept de surprise, hein ?

Tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent à la tour Gryffondor, Forrest Mograf s'étant séparé du groupe peu avant. Il y avait une grande agitation dans la salle comme tous parlaient du concours et des participants. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà présents et Millea se dirigea immédiatement vers eux pour entamer une discussion. Les autres suivirent, sauf Lily et Gary qui allèrent s'installer dans un coin tranquille.

_-_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ? demanda le garçon.

_-_ Ils attendent toujours la réponse du premier ministre. Tu sais, je n'en sais pas plus que tout le monde, par la presse.

_-_ Mais dans la presse, ils cherchent à tous prix à rabaisser Herbert, remarqua le cinquième année. C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette Rita Skeeter avant et elle commence à faire des articles de plus en plus importants.

_-_ Tu as vu ce qu'elle y raconte ? se renfrogna Lily. Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'elle devient plus importante, parce qu'elle est vraiment prête à dire n'importe quoi.

_-_ Pour le moment, les gens ne semblent pas trop l'écouter, mais il faut espérer que ça continuera. En fait…

_-_ Dis moi Boot, il y a une question que je me pose. Comment tu fais pour supporter Evans de la sorte ? Avec un caractère comme le sien, j'aurai juré qu'on t'aurait ramassé à la petite cuillère au bout de quelques jours.

Les deux amoureux levèrent la tête pour tomber sur James Potter qui les regardait avec un sourire goguenard. Lily sauta sur ses pieds.

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'on t'a sonné Potter ? siffla_-_t_-_elle. Tu crois peut_-_être que ton caractère de gosse de riche prétentieux et égocentrique vaut mieux que le mien ? Moi au moins je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi pour avoir l'impression d'exister ! Viens Gary, laissons ce petit idiot déblatérer tout son soûl, il n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Sans laisser le temps à Boot de répondre, elle le fit sortir de la salle commune, laissant derrière elle un Potter perplexe.

_-_ Elle manque totalement d'humour cette fille ! dit_-_il enfin.

_-_ C'est toi qui a été crétin sur ce coup_-_là, James, soupira Remus.

_-_ Y'a pas que sur _ce_ coup_-_là, rigola Fiona.

Les autres Gryffondor rigolèrent également d'avoir vu James se faire tourner en bourrique par Evans et il finit par hausser les épaules et rejoindre son dortoir la tête haute, vite suivi de Sirius qui se moquait de lui et des deux autres.

(à suivre…)

**RAR :**

**Audery** : Bon, j'ai compris, c'est le moment de lancer un OS hypra_-_romantique, c'est ça ? Tu seras ma conseillère lol (tu parles d'un coup à la réputation ! mdr !) Héhé ! j'me suis bien amusée pour le cours, j'avoue ;_-_) mais pour la légende, c'était volontairement ainsi. En fait, j'ai en tête ce qui aurait pu véritablement se passer dans cette histoire et qui a donné lieu à cette légende (pas si éloignée de la "réalité", en fait) Looooooooooool ! Bien sûr que Peter est amoureux, mine de rien c'est quand même un garçon de 14 ans. Ooooh ! Merci pour Sirius ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu de mal avec lui et James… Et pis pour le moment, ils ne sont pas assez "mauvais garçons" pour correspondre à la scène dans le tome 5, mais ça va venir ;_-_) James va "revenir" d'ici peu. En fait, pour le moment, lui et Sirius sont pareils sur le plan amoureux : ils ne sont pas vraiment intéressés par une relation et préfèrent de loin s'amuser entre potes. Moi aussi j'aime bien faire les joutes verbales :_-_P Que ce soit les Jugson/Carvi, Wanda/Sirius, Nora/Sirius ou autres, ça m'éclate, mais je ne suis pas très sûre d'être très bonne à ce petit jeu… Enfin, ça a l'air de te plaire donc tant mieux ! SEPTEMBRE ! _/saute/_ Les draps bleus m'iraient très bien, mais les bleus ont aussi leur charme, l'avantage des bleus sur les bleus, c'est leur couleur si attrayante, mais les bleus ont aussi leur intérêt visuel… Mmmh… Allez ! Je dis les bleus ! Si ça te va évidemment, je peux prendre les bleus aussi ;_-_)

**Quartzou** : Aaaah, l'amûûûûûûûûr… _/petites étoiles dans les yeux/_ C'est siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beau, n'est_-_ce pas ? Et oui, Lily va y goûter un peu, même si, comme nous le savons tous, ce n'est pas le bon ;_-_) Euh… Nan, je crois pas que ce cher professeur ex exécuteur va se calmer un jour, et pis il ne fait qu'énoncer ce qu'il pense. Au moins, il n'est pas hypocrite, n'est_-_il pas ? lol. En tous cas t'avais raison, j'me suis bien explosée les zygomatiques avec tes suppositions :_-_P et encore heureux que j'avais pris mes pilules ! Parce qu'alors sinon… Je sens que ce Septembre va être un des plus importants mois de cette année pour moi, et même de plusieurs d'ailleurs ;_-_) Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Plus qu'un mois à attendre avant qu'on se voit !

**Zofia.cc** : Lily/Gary est un couple qui plaît apparemment, j'vais leur écrire une chanson, faire des films sur eux, et l'histoire de leur amour perdurera pendant des siècles ! Hein ? Quoi ? Ca va pas ? Ah… J'm'emballe peut_-_être un tout ch'ti peu ;_-_) Hem ! Oui, j'ai peut_-_être fait un cours un peu trop… euh… technique en fait, j'me suis assez laissée emporter à vrai dire ;_-_P Mais l'essentiel est que ça vous ait plu après tout. (Merci pour le "captivant", c'est un très beau compliment _/rougit/_). Remus perdant les pédales n'est en effet pas monnaie courante, affaire à suivre… et je savais bien que l'un de vous au moins allait aimer ce p'tit comparatif qu'il se fait à Tara (le 2ème en fait, mais pas de la même manière). Etonnant ? Mmmh, peut_-_être… Enfin, tu sais mieux que moi comment tu le trouves, lol, mais je veux dire qu'au fond, il ressemble un peu à Carvi dans sa manière de faire ses cours. Pendant les cours, il ne laisse rien paraître de ce qu'il pense et se contente de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont (c'est un bon prof, en fait, à un niveau purement professionnel) mais quand il est hors cours, il redevient le sale type qu'il est, lol. Maintenant, reste à savoir son rôle dans toute cette histoire… Here is the mistery, isn't it ? Par contre, je suis vraiment très très très désolée pour ta review sur mon dernier chapitre ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je l'ai pas eue sur ma boîte mail apparemment O.o Alors j'y réponds vite fait ici : Déjà, merci bcp pour tous ces compliments qui m'ont faîtes me liquéfier sur place tellement j'ai rougi ;_-_) sauf que là, j'au fait une grosse faute pour le « tu réponds tjs à tes lecteurs » :_-_S Je fais mon mea culpa ;_-_P En fait, pour la blague des Maraudeurs, tu vas rire, j'ai oublié de parler de leur punition… A croire que je deviens comme eux et que je me dis que ceci n'est qu'un "détail". Mais bon, évidemment, McGo leur a donné une retenue et enlevé quelques points pour ça, même si je ne le dis pas. Pour Tara, ça peut se comprendre que tu n'imaginais pas du tout la chose comme ça vu que c'est la vision d'Andro, qui n'est pas du tout la mienne et encore moins la tienne. Dans la réalité de cette fiction, cette séquence n'a jamais eue lieu parce qu'elle ne correspond pas assez au caractère et à la personnalité de Tara telle que je me la représente. Elle a d'autres manières de "craquer" à cet âge là. Par contre, ton nouveau chapitre est posté où, du coup ? O.o Paske l'autre site a bien fermé, nan ? Bref ! Dis moi ça par mail, stp, pur que je puisse avoir le lien. J'veux lire ce chapiiiiiiiiiiiiitre :_-_P Bisouuuuuuuuus ! Et encore pardon pour l'omission.

**AndromedaLN** : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais besoin de ce prof ! Rhôô ! Et pis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est un Mangemort d'abord ? Mmmh ? Merci pour les loups-garous ;-) Mais tu m'as donné encore plus envie d'avoir le tome 6 entre les mains ! Aaaah ! Je savais bien que tu finirais par approuver pour Lily et Gary ! C'est bien Andro, tu progresses lol. Du calme pour James ! Dans la pensine, ils sont en 5ème année, pas en 4ème, et à la fin de la 5ème en plus ! Je compte commencer à faire s'intéresser James de ce point de vue vers la fin de la 4ème et le harcèlement débutera au cours de la 5ème ;-) T'as pas compris pour Alphar ? Rhôô ! Pas bien ! Ben tu attends et tu sauras, héhé ! Voui, tu es enfin apparue, pas beaucoup mais on te voit, c'est déjà ça. Le nouveau chapitre aura mis le temps mais il est là !


	8. Bas les masques

_Hem ! Euh… Salut tout le monde ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Même pas vaguement ? Ah ! A voir vos regards de reproche, ça y est, vous m'avez remis. Bon, j'admets que j'ai un peu (qui a dit bcp ? tout le monde ?) de retard, mais les auteurs sauront ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir d'inspiration pour un chapitre et celui là a été pire que tout ! J'avais écrit qqs pages avant de partir en vacances et quand je suis rentrée je me suis rendue compte que c'était, pour dire les choses comme elles sont, NUL ! J'ai donc dû… tout refaire, et au début les idées venaient pas car, voyez-vous, ceci était sensé être un chapitre de transition pour arriver à la première épreuve (ça l'est tjs d'ailleurs). Finalement, je suis assez fière du résultat, surtout du début, autant la première partie que le début de la seconde. BREF ! J'vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser – enfin – lire ce chapitre. _

**Chapitre 7 : Bas les masques**

Le jour déclinait sur le paysage, allongeant les ombres menaçantes des rochers pointant vers le ciel. La froideur de la nuit s'abattit rapidement sur le terrain accidenté où trônait tel le monarque de ces landes sinistres un manoir antique noirci et altéré par le temps. Une brise glaciale s'engouffra dans les couloirs vides, faisant frissonner le feu des torches accrochées aux murs, et se fraya un passage jusqu'à une salle d'où parvenait la rumeur d'une conversation se perdant en lugubres murmures dans les tréfonds du castel.

Devant un feu aux flammes vertes morbides, un homme se tenait dignement, son visage dissimulé sous une capuche apportant d'inquiétantes ombres sur ses traits cachés. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le froid intense du vent englober la pièce et faire frissonner ses fidèles agenouillés derrière lui.

Son regard se tourna vers une silhouette restée debout, bien que légèrement inclinée, qui attendait dans l'ombre que son maître lui accorde la parole. Le seigneur des Ténèbres resta un moment à le fixer d'un regard perçant et l'ombre courba d'autant plus l'échine, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier se retourne enfin vers les trois êtres prosternés devant lui.

_-_ La bonne marche de ce projet ne dépend que de vous, poursuivez tel que vous le faîtes en ce moment et je saurais vous récompenser en temps voulus.

_-_ Merci Seigneur, répondirent deux des Mangemorts en s'inclinant encore plus bas avant de se retirer sous l'injonction de Voldemort.

_-_ Qu'en est_-_il de ton oncle ? demanda_-_t_-_il au Mangemort restant.

_-_ Il reste sur ses positions, mon seigneur, répondit une voix sèche de femme. Jamais il ne cédera à cela, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi sa fierté.

_-_ Les Black ont toujours été une famille à part, sourit d'un air narquois son maître. Autant ton grand_-_père lui a fait perdre une partie de sa valeur, autant Procyon sait où se trouvent ses positions.

_-_ Vous n'avez qu'un ordre à donner, mon maître, intervint la femme en lui lançant un regard dément.

_-_ Attaquer sa famille n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à me répéter Bellatrix, répliqua le sorcier d'un ton dangereux.

_-_ Pardonnez_-_moi, je ne faisais que vous proposer…

_-_ Tu n'as rien à proposer, la coupa_-_t_-_il sèchement. Je suis le seul maître et juge en ces lieux et sur tes actes, l'aurais_-_tu oublié ?

La femme attrapa son bras en grimaçant, comme sous l'effet d'une douleur.

_-_ Je vous suis dévouée corps et âme, répondit_-_elle le plus humblement possible.

_-_ Bien. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je ne peux attendre de Procyon Black une aide active et encore moins qu'il m'offre son fils. Sa fierté est une valeur qui se perd par trop en ce moment et je ne peux qu'admirer sa ténacité. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que son fils tombe entre mes mains.

_-_ Seigneur… Loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, dit Bellatrix avec prudence, je ne peux cependant qu'attirer votre attention sur ce que je vous ai dit du caractère rebelle et exécrable de mon cousin.

_-_ Mais il y a de multiples manières d'atteindre un être, ma chère Bella. Ne m'as_-_tu pas dit toi_-_même que son frère n'était qu'un faible ?

_-_ Je ne saurai revenir sur mes affirmations, confirma la sorcière avec un rictus méprisant.

_-_ Dans ce cas, nous nous accaparerons le cadet.

Son interlocutrice leva un regard surpris vers lui.

_-_ Qu'aurions_-_nous à faire d'un élément aussi…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase comme son maître posait un regard glacial sur elle et reprit sa position clairement dominée.

_-_ Ne t'avise plus jamais de remettre en cause mes décisions. J'ai jusqu'alors été bien trop magnanime avec toi et il te serait risqué de pousser ton privilège à ses limites. Maintenant, va rejoindre ton mari et tenez_-_vous prêts à une nouvelle attaque.

_-_ Qu'il en soit fait selon votre volonté.

Elle s'inclina de nouveau avant de sortir, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à la silhouette qui n'avait pas bougé de l'ombre de tout l'entretien.

_-_ Il semblerait que mes lieutenants ne te portent pas dans leur cœur, ricana Voldemort sans accorder pour autant un regard à la dernière personne restante.

_-_ Sans aucun doute voient_-_ils d'un mauvais œil les "privilèges" que vous m'accordez, répondit la voix d'un homme avec ironie.

_-_ Et qu'en est_-_il ? demanda le mage noir avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix.

_-_ Je ne suis qu'un serviteur parmi tant d'autres, maître. Leur jalousie injustifiée n'est que le reflet de leur manque de discernement à votre égard.

_-_ Chose à laquelle je devrais d'ailleurs mettre un terme, murmura le sorcier, le regard flamboyant. Notre affaire se porte bien ?

_-_ On ne peut mieux, seigneur. Jamais les soupçons n'ont été aussi bien dirigés qu'aujourd'hui.

_-_ En as_-_tu toujours le contrôle ?

_-_ Il n'a jamais osé se l'accaparer, trop couard pour cela. En toutes franchises, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, surtout avec la confiance accrue de Dumbledore, les autres ne savent plus quoi penser, sauf un…

_-_ Toujours le même ? demanda le seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'un sourire étrange jouait sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Achear est de nature méfiante, cela était couru d'avance, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ce Carvi d'après ce que j'en savais. Cela nous arrange au fond, il sera bientôt coincé.

_-_ Nous sommes dans les temps, tout se passe comme prévu.

Un silence s'installa puis le Mangemort s'avança, incertain.

_-_ Je pourrais certainement être plus efficace si je savais lequel…

_-_ Vous êtes vous donc donner le mot pour douter de mes décisions ? siffla Voldemort en le dardant de ses yeux froids. Tu n'as rien à savoir de ce sujet plus que ce que je t'ai déjà appris. Retourne à ton poste et abstient toi de te montrer trop curieux ou tu le regretteras.

L'homme se retira sans demander son reste et Voldemort revint à sa contemplation des flammes jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sifflement se fasse entendre à sa cheville.

_-_ Eh bien, il semblerait que tout se déroule selon nos plans, qu'en dis_-_tu, Naja ? remarqua_-_t_-_il en fixant d'un air satisfait le long serpent qui s'enroulait autour de sa jambe pour se hisser jusqu'à son cou. Que de puissants pouvoirs nous tendent les bras… L'ère de la volonté n'était pas un mythe, mais encore me faut_-_il l'emprisonner…

Il caressa d'un air songeur la tête triangulaire à hauteur de son menton puis inspira profondément l'air ambiant, presque avec délectation.

_-_ Sens_-_tu cela, mon fidèle ? murmura_-_t_-_il. Sens_-_tu sur ton palais la douce saveur du pouvoir et de la victoire ? Celles_-_ci m'appartiendront bientôt, en même temps qu'ils me porteront allégeance. Personne ne peut me résister bien longtemps, personne…

La nuit était définitivement tombée sur le manoir, enclavant de son opacité les noirs desseins d'un mage aussi sombre que ses lieux les plus confinés.

o

Les premiers rayons de soleil pointaient à l'horizon lorsqu'un mouvement perturba la tranquillité du dortoir, quelqu'un émergeant péniblement des brumes de son sommeil. Lily s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de parcourir d'un regard ensuqué le dortoir encore plongé dans la pénombre.

Millea bougeait dans son sommeil en marmonnant, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, Fiona était très inélégamment étendue en travers de son lit, la couverture à moitié défaite et la bouche entrouverte parcourue de tics, quant à Océane, elle était sagement pelotonnée sous son édredon, un doux sourire de félicité sur son visage. Lily songea avec amusement que ses amies restaient les mêmes jusque dans leur sommeil. Un coup d'œil au lit voisin lui confirma que Tara s'était déjà levée et était partie faire un tour dans le château.

S'extirpant maladroitement de son lit, elle tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain pour une rapide toilette afin de se réveiller et ressortit habillée et fin prête pour une nouvelle journée, ne constatant qu'à ce moment là que son réveil indiquait six heures du matin et se maudissant de ne pas avoir regardé l'heure plus tôt. Au lieu d'attendre que les filles se réveillent, elle préféra sortir dans l'espoir de croiser Tara et passa silencieusement la porte du dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Etonnamment, quelques élèves étaient déjà levés, discutant à voix basse ou penchés sur des devoirs.

Elle repéra parmi eux Wilbur Peterson, un ami de Gary, et un sourire étira ses lèvres comme elle espérait que son petit ami se trouve avec lui. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle se rendit compte que celui_-_ci n'était pas là, Peterson discutant – chose surprenante – avec Tricia McKinnon, une troisième année.

_-_ Tiens, bonjour Lily, l'accueillit chaleureusement le garçon en la voyant approchée. Tu te lèves bien tôt.

_-_ Je te ferai remarquer que d'habitude, c'est toi et tes copains qui faîtes la grasse matinée. Bonjour McKinnon.

_-_ Et malheureusement Gary n'a pas suivi mon exemple aujourd'hui, remarqua Peterson avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

_-_ Mais je ne le cherchais pas, répondit Lily qui avait légèrement rosi. Vous n'auriez pas vu Tara par hasard ?

_-_ Elle est sortie vers cinq heures, indiqua McKinnon avant que le garçon puisse répondre.

_-_ Tu étais déjà là ? s'étonna Lily.

_-_ J'ai un peu de mal à dormir en ce moment, répondit vaguement la fille en détournant le regard. Tara a un peu discuté avec moi puis elle a dit qu'elle partait dans le parc, mais je pense qu'elle est revenue dans le château depuis.

Lily nota les yeux légèrement rougis et boursouflés de la troisième année, ne sachant pas si elle devait les attribuer au manque de sommeil ou à de récents pleurs. Elle finit par les remercier et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

L'heure matinale et le fait que l'on soit samedi fit qu'elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande Salle, hormis miss Teigne qui la darda de ses yeux jaunes quand elle passa devant et la suivit un petit bout de chemin, sûrement persuadée qu'elle allait faire un mauvais coup. Comme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà devant leur petit déjeuner, moins d'une dizaine tous à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Comme elle ne repéra pas Tara, elle décida de tenter sa chance dans le parc malgré tout et se félicita d'avoir pris sa cape comme la température à cette heure était encore assez basse.

Profitant de l'air frais et du soleil qui se levait, elle prit son temps pour s'avancer dans le parc avant de décider de faire le tour du château. Elle avançait tranquillement lorsqu'un bruit, une sorte de litanie constante, lui parvint. Plus elle avançait et plus elle percevait le son d'une voix, celle de Tara.

Elle l'aperçut enfin, agenouillée à l'endroit qui leur servait de terrain de course, ses mains reposant paisiblement sur ses genoux et le visage, les yeux fermés, tourné vers le ciel, le léger vent qui soufflait balayant ses courtes mèches sur son front et ses tempes. Lily resta un instant interdite devant cette vision alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre les mots qui sortaient des lèvres de son amie, puis elle remarqua que des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, comme deux ruisseaux calmes et constants contrastant quelque peu avec le sourire doux quoique douloureux qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Son amie finit par rouvrir les yeux et se redressa sans s'aider de ses mains, le visage tourné à l'opposé de Lily empreint de tristesse et de douleur. La jeune Evans tourna son regard dans la même direction et assista en même temps qu'elle au lever du soleil qui embrasa brusquement le terrain comme l'astre du jour daignait se montrer totalement.

_-_ Ma mère adorait les levers de soleil… murmura Tara. Elle les préférait aux couchers, bien avant qu'elle ne se fasse mordre.

Lily s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, son amie se tournant enfin vers elle, les yeux encore humides. C'était étrange, ils en paraissaient encore plus noirs et insondables que d'ordinaire, mais malgré la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à y plonger son regard, Lily le supporta avec toute la tendresse et le soutien qu'elle apportait à son amie.

_-_ C'est ici que tu viens tous les matins ? demanda Lily.

_-_ Non, pas toujours, des fois je vais… autre part… Mais toujours où je me sens proche d'elle…

_-_ Pourquoi ici ? s'étonna doucement son amie.

_-_ Parce que je ressens ici avec vous le même bonheur que je vivais avec ma mère, sourit faiblement Tara.

La jeune fille auburn l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Tara ne montrait jamais que ça n'allait pas devant les autres mais il y avait eu une telle souffrance inscrite sur son visage lorsqu'elle était agenouillée, quelques instant plus tôt, que Lily en avait été chamboulée.

_-_ C'était une sorte… de prière, que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

_-_ Pas vraiment, il n'y a personne qui puisse m'écouter là_-_haut si ce n'est les nuages, sourit Tara qui perdait peu à peu toute trace de douleur. Tu sais, je ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis quand je fais ça, je laisse juste s'écouler les mots et je laisse le vent les emporter. C'est plutôt stupide, remarqua_-_t_-_elle dans un petit rire, mais je me sens mieux ainsi. Ma mère disait que la brise qui nous caresse et qui nous apaise emporte nos tourments avec elle et que c'est ainsi qu'elle devient vent puis tornade pour finalement s'éteindre… Après elle riait en disant qu'en tous cas, c'était une belle phrase, rigola_-_t_-_elle.

C'en était fini de la petite fille orpheline et perdue, la camarade d'école fraîche et dynamique était de retour.

_-_ Ta mère avait sûrement raison, murmura tristement Lily pour elle_-_même.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Non, rien, je pensais tout haut. On va retrouver les filles ?

_-_ Comme toujours ! répondit joyeusement Tara.

Oui, elle avait certainement raison et Tara était comme cette brise, passant dans la vie des gens pour l'alléger, une brise qui rassure et qui atténue toutes les douleurs. Tout le monde le disait et le savait au fond, vive Tara, fière "tornade" de Gryffondor…

Fiona finissait de prendre sa douche lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent leurs amies et elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il était encore tôt mais les filles avaient fini par prendre l'habitude de se lever avec Tara comme camarade de dortoir.

_-_ Donc, pour Pré_-_au_-_Lard, il faut qu'on passe chez Tissudor et Bellacroquet, indiqua Millea qui organisait la sortie. Mme Patch m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu notre commande et a proposé de nous l'envoyer directement mais je lui ai dit que c'était inutile.

_-_ Tu as bien fait, mais je me demande comment tu as pu lui demander exactement ce qu'il te fallait alors qu'on n'a même pas encore fait de croquis, remarqua Lily en tournant la tête vers Tara

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit son amie, il nous faut juste la matière première, après, on pourra modifier selon notre convenance.

_-_ Fais nous confiance ! s'exclama Fiona. On s'occupe de tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

_-_ Et tu crois que c'est quoi qui m'inquiète ? demanda Lily avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas que je passe la journée avec Harvey ? demanda soudain Océane, un peu mal à l'aise.

_-_ Mais non voyons ! Si Gary avait pu venir, Lily aurait fait de même tu sais, et nous aussi si on avait quelqu'un, lui assura gaiement Tara. Profite de ta journée avec lui.

_-_ Et profitez de Lily dans la journée parce que je vous l'enlève en soirée, ajouta une voix masculine derrière la dite jeune fille qui se retourna avec un immense sourire. Bonjour mon amour.

Gary lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et s'installa à ses côtés en saluant les autres filles.

_-_ On va en profiter autant que possible mais on devra bien l'abandonner à un moment donné, remarqua Millea.

_-_ Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Lily.

_-_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te montrer ce qu'on a commandé et ce qui t'attend, répondit Fiona en se penchant vers elle avec un air sadique qui ne lui allait pas.

_-_ J'avais osé espéré… grimaça son amie. Bon, j'en profiterai pour aller à la librairie et chez Scribenpenne si vous n'avez pas à y aller.

_-_ On fait comme ça !

Ils discutèrent encore jusqu'au départ pour Pré_-_au_-_Lard puis Lily dit au revoir à Gary et les filles montèrent dans les calèches qui les emmenaient, Millea s'étonnant à voix haute de ne pas avoir vu les Maraudeurs.

Bien qu'elles le connaissent déjà, elles commencèrent par faire un tour du village, permettant à Tara de saluer les personnes qu'elles connaissaient – c'est_-_à_-_dire la moitié de ceux qu'ils croisèrent – avant de se séparer et de se donner rendez_-_vous devant Scribenpenne.

Lily prit son temps pour se rendre à la librairie et descendit immédiatement au sous_-_sol, qui était entièrement réservée aux romans alors que le rez_-_de_-_chaussée du magasin comportait des ouvrages plus "scientifiques" – incluant les résultats des plus récentes expériences du Centre de Recherche Magique. Fiona lui avait parlé d'un auteur qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et qui devrait plaire à son amie, certains extraits lui ayant plu, elle avait décidé d'acheter un de ses livres pour mieux connaître son œuvre.

Son ouvrage en main, elle s'avança vers l'escalier pour remonter tout en feuilletant les pages mais le bruit de quelqu'un descendant lui fit lever les yeux. Tout se passa alors si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle vit Lupin qui descendait les marches, l'air ailleurs, s'arrêter soudain et porter une main tremblante à son front alors qu'il vacillait, son équilibre le quitta brusquement et il tomba vers l'avant, s'écrasant sur Lily qui fut entraînée dans sa chute.

Par chance, sa tête n'avait heurtée aucune étagère et elle avait eu le temps de tendre ses muscles à l'impact, évitant aussi un contact brutal entre son crâne et le sol, elle ne doutait en revanche pas des beaux bleus qu'elle aurait sur les fesses, les cuisses et les bras d'ici peu. En redressant la tête, elle tomba sur les yeux hagards de Lupin.

_-_ Remus ? Ça va ?

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre sur le coup et il lui fallut secouer la tête en frottant ses yeux pour enfin se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait sous lui.

_-_ Evans ? s'étonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu vas bien ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à nouveau.

_-_ Oui… Oui je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu.

Il se releva et l'aida à faire de même, prenant un air soucieux.

_-_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

_-_ J'aurai certainement quelques bleus mais rien de grave. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je t'ai vu tituber dans l'escalier puis t'écrouler.

_-_ Ce n'était qu'un vertige, la rassura_-_t_-_il avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais tout va bien. Toi aussi tu lis du Winglor ?

En disant cela, il désigna le livre qu'elle tenait en main. Lily eut l'impression qu'il souhaitait juste changer de sujet mais par respect pour lui se laissa distraire.

_-_ C'est Fiona qui m'a parlé de cet auteur, mais je ne connais pas vraiment.

Ils restèrent discuter un moment de la littérature aussi bien sorcière que moldue, Lily se rassurant peu à peu de l'état de Remus, qui semblait totalement remis de son malaise. Ils finirent par payer leurs achats et sortirent ensemble de la librairie.

_-_ Au fait, tu n'es pas avec les filles ou Boot ? s'étonna Remus lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la rue.

_-_ J'ai profité de ce que les filles avaient des courses à faire pour aller à la librairie et Gary n'a pas pu venir à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, mais je pourrais te retourner la question.

_-_ Les gars sont restés à Poudlard pour… un projet.

_-_ Doit_-_on faire attention à ce qu'on mangera ce soir ? demanda Lily en levant un sourcil.

_-_ Non, rigola Remus, c'est un projet personnel. Tu rejoins les filles maintenant ?

_-_ Je dois encore passer chez Scribenpenne.

_-_ Supporterais_-_tu encore ma compagnie jusque là, dans ce cas ?

_-_ Je pense que je pourrais y survivre, sourit la jeune fille.

Chemin faisant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en toute simplicité, sans aucune gêne. Depuis la seconde année, où Lily était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, Lupin discutait beaucoup plus facilement avec elle, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la jeune fille. Certes, ils s'appelaient encore par leurs noms, mais Lupin semblait plus baisser sa garde en sa présence qu'en celle des autres filles et Lily devait avouer qu'elle était flattée de cette confiance qu'il lui accordait. Remus Lupin était un garçon plutôt mystérieux et difficile d'accès après tout.

_-_ Une quoi ? demanda Lily en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'ils regardaient les différents articles de la papeterie.

_-_ Une plume à papotte, c'est une toute nouvelle invention qui a l'avantage de fonctionner entre les mains d'un moldu. C'est pour l'anniversaire de mon père. Je vais te montrer.

Il attrapa une plume de présentation et mit la pointe en équilibre sur un parchemin vierge mis à disposition.

_-_ Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, élève de quatrième année à Gryffondor, énonça_-_t_-_il clairement.

La plume se mit en mouvement dés qu'il commença à parler, écrivant avec exactitude ses mots.

_-_ Ce serait pratique pour prendre les cours, remarqua Lily.

_-_ Mais je ne pense pas que les professeurs acceptent. En plus, ce n'est pas donné, j'ai économisé pour pouvoir l'acheter mais je ne pourrais jamais en prendre une deuxième, sourit_-_il en se rendant à la caisse pour payer.

_-_ Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous le reste de la journée, remarqua Lily comme ils sortaient. Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas les filles.

_-_ Oh non, je ne voudrais pas…

_-_ Lily ! On t'a manqué ?

Tara venait de littéralement sauter sur le dos de Lupin, entourant sa taille de ses jambes, la tête posée sur son épaule adressant un grand sourire à Lily. Celle_-_ci lui répondit à demi, amusée par l'air vaguement agacé et surtout résigné du garçon. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'appréciait que moyennement la présence de Tara ; malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille était difficilement évitable.

_-_ Ça ne fait même pas une demie heure qu'on s'est séparées Tara, rigola Lily. Alors vous avez tout trouvé ? ajouta_-_t_-_elle en regardant avec appréhension les sacs que portaient Millea et Fiona.

_-_ Rien ne manque, Tara a pris exactement la commande qu'il nous fallait, répondit Millea, le regard pétillant. Salut Lupin, tu vas bien ?

Le garçon salua les filles avant de reporter un regard intrigué sur les gros sacs qui semblaient remplis de différentes étoffes.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ?

_-_ Ça, tu le sauras en temps voulu, répondit Millea en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_-_ Tu restes avec nous, Remus ? demanda gaiement Tara.

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Génial ! On va aux Trois balais ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'entraîna à sa suite, ses amies suivant naturellement.

_-_ Océane n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Remus en se résignant.

_-_ Elle est avec Harvey Brecks, ils sortent ensemble, tu ne le savais pas ?

_-_ Non. C'est bien pour elle.

Un certain soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Lupin et Lily se dit qu'il avait dû encore s'en vouloir jusqu'à maintenant pour avoir laisser Océane. Elle trouvait plutôt étonnant qu'il se soit senti mal tout ce temps pour ça mais après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Remus Lupin avait parfois des réactions étranges.

o

Sirius n'était pas loin de s'arracher les cheveux jusqu'à la dernière mèche et se demandait comment James faisait pour garder son calme alors que sa patience était aussi développée que la sienne.

_-_ C'est tout de même étrange que tu mettes autant de temps, remarqua James en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Mais l'étape se fait maximum en quatre mois, j'ai encore un mois pour y parvenir, répondit timidement Peter.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et le regarda avec horreur.

_-_ T'as pas l'intention de prendre ce délai quand même ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Mais je n'y arrive pas, gémit Peter, penaud.

_-_ Ce que Sirius veut dire, intervint James en adressant un regard exaspéré à Sirius, c'est que tu aurais déjà dû y arriver. Bien sûr il reste un mois mais jusqu'à maintenant, on a toujours fini avant les délais fixés, même toi, c'est étrange que ce soit différent pour cette phase.

_-_ Remus a dit que c'était parce que je ne me connaissais pas assez, remarqua faiblement Peter. C'est parce que vous vous connaissez bien vous_-_mêmes que vous y êtes si vite arrivés.

_-_ Oui, ben pousse ton balai à fond et apprend à te connaître, on n'a pas que ça à faire non plus, grommela Sirius qui faisait les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

_-_ Tu peux aller faire un tour si tu veux, proposa James, je peux m'occuper seul de Peter.

Son ami le regarda un moment puis se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant.

_-_ Nan, ça va, on continue, marmonna_-_t_-_il.

Sirius ne prit cependant pas la peine de s'intégrer au "cours" de Peter et préféra se concentrer sur son propre animagus. S'il ne pouvait poursuivre le processus, il pouvait au moins affiner sa connaissance de ce dernier, et il adorait ça. Au départ, le garçon avait juste été très amusé par le caractère de son animagus mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer d'entrer en contact avec lui, de l'approcher, et il lui tardait d'enfin complètement se transformer.

Il aurait pu le faire seul évidemment, il en avait les capacités, mais s'il était bien une règle d'or chez les Maraudeurs, c'était de ne jamais laisser personne à la traîne, et ils s'étaient promis de s'attendre les uns les autres pour le projet animagus.

Le garçon ne tarda pas à sentir son esprit effleurer le caractère joueur et excité de son animagus et tendit vers lui. Un long moment, il se laissa simplement emporté par cette vague de simplicité qui rendait les tensions et les épreuves du monde bien abstraites et futiles. Il se concentra tant et si bien sur son animagus qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait soudain bougé sur son lit et commençait à se comporter étrangement sous le regard inquiet de ses deux amis.

Le chien au fond de lui avait envie de jouer et faisait le tout fou, gambadant à droite à gauche, mordant dans le vide, sa langue pendante comme un bienheureux. Il y avait dans son esprit un soleil éclatant et un grand espace où courir et…

_-_ SIRIUS !

Le Gryffondor revint brutalement à la réalité pour tomber sur les yeux exorbités et même effrayés de Peter alors que James, qui avait crié, semblait près d'exploser de rire. Sirius voulut parler et se rendit soudain compte qu'il serrait entre ses dents sa couverture et qu'il se trouvait à quatre pattes sur son lit. Réalisant brusquement la situation, il recracha le bout de drap et se redressa alors que James, n'y tenant plus, éclatait de rire.

_-_ Oh mon vieux ! s'esclaffa_-_t_-_il. Si tu t'étais vu !

_-_ J'ai fait quoi au juste ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

_-_ Ben au début, tu as juste eu un sourire complètement abruti – normal quoi – mais ensuite tu t'es mis à quatre pattes et t'as commencé à sauter de plus en plus haut en mordant dans le vide, puis tu as tourné sur toi_-_même avant de t'en prendre aux draps.

Miraculeusement, James était parvenu à dire tout cela d'une traite sans rire, mais une fois terminée son explication, il ne se priva pas pour se rattraper.

_-_ James, si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire…

_-_ Le toutou va me mordre ? Vas_-_y, j'ai eu mon vaccin antirabique, rigola James.

Le prenant au mot, Sirius se jeta sur lui avec un grognement et ils roulèrent un moment au sol sans qu'aucun n'est le dessus, mais Sirius finit quand même par l'emporter et enfonça un coussin sur la tête de son meilleur ami pour lui apprendre à se moquer de lui. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à le libérer, Peter s'approcha avec prudence.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, je suis entrée en contact avec mon animagus et… ensuite je n'ai plus fait attention à ce qui se passait.

_-_ Amusant, c'est comme si tu étais vraiment devenu animagus mais sans la transformation physique, remarqua James. Je suis pas aussi proche du cerf moi…

_-_ Oui mais tu as dit que ton cerf était sauvage, alors que mon chien est du genre hypersocial… En fait c'est bizarre, ça devrait plutôt être le contraire non ?

_-_ Je sais pas trop, répondit James, pensif. En fin de compte, on en sait encore très peu sur les animagi, ce qu'ils représentent réellement, alors on peut tout supposer.

_-_ Ouais, sûrement…

_-_ En tous cas vraiment dommage que j'ai pas eu d'appareil photo, quand on racontera ça à Remus… pouffa de nouveau James.

_-_ Vraiment dommage que tu sois pas aussi sauvage que ton cerf ! répliqua vivement Sirius.

Ils poursuivirent leurs tentatives avec Peter jusqu'à midi puis le laissèrent se débrouiller seul et ne le retrouvèrent que vers cinq heures, peu avant Remus, ils s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs que leur ami revienne si tard alors qu'il leur avait dit n'avoir que quelques courses à faire.

_-_ Je me suis fait alpaguer par les filles, expliqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

_-_ T'as passé tout ce temps avec elles ? s'exclama Peter.

_-_ Et t'as réussi à supporter Tara ? se moqua Sirius.

_-_ M'en parle pas, soupira le garçon, je préfère pas y penser. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai surtout parlé avec Evans, les autres avaient l'air prises par un projet.

_-_ Tu t'entends si bien avec miss Moralité ? s'étonna James.

_-_ Au fond, on a beaucoup de choses en commun, dit Remus, rêveur. Elle mérite à être connue vous savez.

_-_ On n'avait peut_-_être pas si tord en deuxième année quand on parlait de ton "affection" pour elle, ricana Sirius.

Son ami soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et préféra changer de sujet plutôt que d'entrer dans un dialogue à sens unique.

_-_ Et vous ? Ça a été Peter ?

Sirius se renfrogna aussitôt, Peter rougit et James passa une main derrière sa nuque en souriant d'un air indécis.

_-_ On peut dire que y'a du progrès, non ? suggéra_-_t_-_il à Peter avec un sourire incertain.

_-_ euh… Oui, j'ai senti quelque chose ! annonça Peter, un peu plus confiant.

Remus sourit et hocha la tête de manière assurée.

_-_ Tu vois que tu avances, il suffit d'encore quelques temps et tu y parviendras.

_-_ C'est pas toi qui te l'ais coltiné la moitié de la journée sans parvenir à rien, intervint sèchement Sirius.

Peter sembla soudain rapetisser et Remus adressa au jeune Black un regard clairement réprobateur.

_-_ Sirius ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! Peter fait des efforts !

_-_ Tu peux bien parler, t'as passé ta journée à draguer à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, rétorqua_-_t_-_il d'un ton narquois.

_-_ Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ton cerveau et ton physique Sirius, répliqua Remus. Si tu t'en servais autrement qu'à ton arrogant sentiment de supériorité, le monde s'en porterait certainement mieux.

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à cette répartie, surtout pas venant de Remus. Lui_-_même parut d'ailleurs un instant surpris de ses paroles mais ne flancha pas face au regard de son ami.

Sirius avait énormément de mal à définir sa relation avec Remus, d'un côté ils pouvaient parfois être aussi proches que lui et James, de l'autre il y avait ces joutes verbales dans lesquelles chacun des deux était capable de blesser l'autre, joutes dont Sirius avait du mal à sortir vainqueur sous le regard si pénétrant de son ami. Dans ces moments, il détestait Remus pour le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il faisait naître en lui, mais ensuite, c'était un peu comme si ces paroles le formaient, le rendaient plus endurant et sûr de lui… et déjà qu'il l'était…

_-_ Sa supériorité en a pris un sacré coup tout à l'heure, intervint soudain James alors que le duel visuel s'éternisait.

Ce coup_-_ci, Sirius changea de cible pour fusiller son meilleur ami du regard et le mettre au défi de raconter l'anecdote du chien, mais malheureusement, James était un téméraire dans l'âme et relata toute l'histoire à Remus tout en courant pour échapper à la furie de son ami.

Malgré tout, le récit ne fit pas rire Remus, loin de là. Lorsque les trois autres eurent reporté leur attention sur lui ils remarquèrent qu'il était devenu très pâle et tremblait même légèrement.

_-_ Tu n'as plus eu contrôle de rien ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

_-_ Je n'étais conscient de rien, rectifia Sirius, pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant le garçon d'un air réellement inquiet.

_-_ Ton animagus a pris le contrôle sur toi ?

Il paraissait prudent dans ses questions, mais également excessivement soucieux.

_-_ On peut pas vraiment dire ça, sourit Sirius. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher, et peut_-_être un peu trop, alors…

Remus se mordilla la lèvre inférieur puis détourna la tête, gêné.

_-_ Sirius, est_-_ce que… est_-_ce que tu pourrais éviter ça à l'avenir ? Juste… éviter de trop le chercher… S'il te plait…

Il était étonnant de voir Remus avec cette attitude embarrassée et distante qu'il avait perdue au cours de leur deuxième année, aussi, pour la première et sûrement la dernière fois de sa vie, Sirius hocha la tête sans poser de questions.

_-_ Si ça peut te rassurer.

Son ami tourna ses yeux mordorés emplis de surprise vers lui, stupéfait de le voir accepté aussi facilement, James et Peter le regardaient d'ailleurs de la même manière et il finit par hausser les épaules d'un air agacé.

_-_ Bon ! On s'y met à cette farce d'Halloween ? Ça sera jamais prêt sinon !

_-_ Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on avait grand_-_chose à préparer, lui fit remarquer James en souriant alors que son ami sortait la boîte du Sénégal parmi les farces d'Alphar.

Cette année pour Halloween, le professeur Dumbledore avait eu l'idée de faire porter à ses étudiants des costumes relatifs à la fête fournis par l'école en les incitant à participer le plus possible – autant dire qu'il ne leur avait guère laissé le choix. Au soir de la sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, la veille d'Halloween, plusieurs étalages de costumes se retrouvèrent dans chacune des quatre maisons, chacun pouvant ainsi choisir en quoi il se déguiserait pour le lendemain.

Après avoir choisi des costumes comportant des masques, les Maraudeurs montèrent dans leur dortoir pour finaliser la préparation de leur farce. James resta cependant perplexe comme Remus n'avait pris aucun déguisement.

_-_ Tu sais, tout le monde va en avoir, tu ne seras pas ridicule, suggéra_-_t_-_il en pensant qu'il tenait là la raison.

_-_ Ça n'a rien à voir. S'il est bien une chose que je déteste dans les traditions d'Halloween, c'est celle de se déguiser en monstre.

_-_ Pourtant ça devrait être le contraire, s'étonna Peter. Tout le monde aime les monstres à Halloween.

Remus se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

_-_ En effet, et je n'ai jamais supporté cette hypocrisie.

Les trois autres figèrent un instant dans leurs activités mais leur ami finit par hausser les épaules sans cesser de sourire, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas bien grave, puis désigna du manteau les masques africains que tenait James.

_-_ Alors ? On regarde si ça marche ?

_-_ Normalement ça devrait se faire tout seul, indiqua James en attrapant son masque de Halloween pour le mettre à l'intérieur de l'africain.

Une lueur blanche illumina le tout et le Gryffondor se retrouva avec juste son masque d'Halloween dont la texture semblait être différente. Sirius fit de même avec le sien puis ils allèrent se coucher en songeant au fou rire qu'ils auraient demain.

o

Ce matin là faisait partie de ceux que Severus aurait bien aimé passer au lit – et ils étaient extrêmement rares. Il avait osé espéré que ses camarades de maison auraient assez de fierté pour déclarer qu'ils ne se plieraient pas à l'idée absurde du directeur pour Halloween, malheureusement ceux_-_ci avait préféré placer leur honneur dans la crainte de passer pour des couards s'ils ne se déguisaient pas, tous les Serpentard avaient donc été priés par les aînés de choisir un costume. Seule Wanda Canaris s'était contentée de lancer un regard méprisant à Malefoy avant de se rendre dans son dortoir dans une attitude clair de refus, mais aucun autre n'eut le courage de contester la décision, Severus autant que les autres.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure où les premiers rayons du soleil ne s'étaient pas encore montrés, faisant glisser son costume entre ses mains d'un air résigné mais sans se décider à l'enfiler.

_-_ Tu espères qu'il devienne immettable à force de le triturer de la sorte ? demanda une voix narquoise derrière lui.

Il eut une grimace en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna pour recevoir un choc. Venant du couloir menant aux dortoirs, une créature hideuse s'avançait vers lui. Elle avait une tête allongée d'oiseau au bec acéré mais biscornu et des ailes recouvertes d'écailles visqueuses s'accrochaient à ses épaules. Il fallut quelques secondes au garçon pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un costume.

_-_ Très réussi ton déguisement, Sinclair, nota_-_t_-_il avec ironie.

_-_ Ils s'ajustent à notre taille, répondit la fille avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais tu as raison, ce déguisement de Vélane me convient totalement.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était installée en face de Severus, le menton posé sur sa main et son caractéristique sourire à la fois moqueur et méprisant aux lèvres. Anne Sinclair était une cinquième année avec laquelle Severus avait discuté une unique fois et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Tout en elle n'était que mépris et sarcasmes, jusqu'à son nom qui lui allait si peu et dont elle se targuait par autodérision afin de mieux enfoncer ses interlocuteurs. Beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard auraient eu leur place dans une autre maison que la leur, mais pas elle, elle était certainement la plus Serpentard de tout le collège.

_-_ Alors il paraît que tu ne participes pas au concours ? De quoi as_-_tu peur ? Ou devrais_-_je demander de qui ?

_-_ De rien ni personne, siffla Severus, je n'ai juste pas envie de me montrer en spectacle, contrairement à toi apparemment.

_-_ J'adore le théâtre, confirma la fille avec un soupir amusé. Ceci est une bonne occasion de ne pas s'ennuyer et je ne m'en priverai certainement pas.

_-_ Parce que tu penses pouvoir gagner peut_-_être ? demanda le garçon avec acidité.

_-_ Oh non, il y a bien des élèves au_-_dessus de moi, mais la victoire n'est pas une finalité en soi.

_-_ Moi qui te prenait pour une parfaite Serpentard, je me rends compte en fait qu'il te manque sérieusement de l'ambition, se moqua Severus en espérant pouvoir la coincer.

_-_ Mais il existe plusieurs formes d'ambition, mon cher Rogue, répondit_-_elle à voix basse en se penchant pour lui parler au creux de son oreille. C'est bien là le drame de la maison Serpentard, les véritables valeurs de l'ambition semblent avoir été négligées.

Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil avec un air agaçant de supériorité. Severus voulut lui demander de s'expliquer clairement mais une nouvelle personne entra dans la salle commune.

_-_ Mais c'est notre miss Gryffondor communale ! s'exclama la voix moqueuse de son interlocutrice.

_-_ T'as un problème, Sinclair ? rugit Wanda Canaris, l'air de vouloir l'incendier du regard.

_-_ Groar ! Notre petite lionne a sorti ses griffes semble_-_t_-_il, continua Sinclair en griffant avec ironie le vide d'une main.

Un instant il sembla que Canaris allait lui sauter dessus, mais elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et lui tourna le dos avec colère pour sortir de la salle commune.

_-_ Trop impulsive pour une Serpentard, soupira Sinclair d'un air fataliste.

Elle posa son regard sur Severus et son sourire mauvais s'élargit.

_-_ Et toi tu réfléchis trop, mister Serdaigle.

Elle le laissa sur ces bonnes paroles totalement abasourdi de s'être fait traiter de la sorte, mais le temps qu'il se reprenne, elle avait déjà disparu. Pestant intérieurement contre les filles et leur comportement, il se décida enfin à enfiler le costume qu'il avait choisi, à savoir celui de la Grande Faucheuse et attendit que quelques autres Serpentard soient sortis pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Comme chaque année, une multitude de citrouilles flottaient dans la Grande Salle, mais ce qui choquait à peine entré, c'était la prédominance excessive de la couleur orange. Sur les tables d'ordinaire nues, d'immenses nappes orange avaient été posées, de même que d'immenses rideaux orange étaient accrochés aux vitres, mais le pire venait certainement des banderoles et des tentures. A la place du symbole de chaque maison ou encore du sceau de Poudlard, on trouvait des silhouette de chauves_-_souris, de fantômes, de chaudrons, et tout cela, évidemment, sur fond on ne peut plus orange. Pour être horrible, c'était horrible, mais certainement pas dans le sens de l'esprit d'Halloween.

Essayant de faire fi de cet étalage, Severus alla s'installer à sa table et regarda les élèves déjà présents. Ils étaient plus que le Serpentard ne l'aurait cru pour cette heure, mais il se rendit vite compte que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient plongés dans des livres ou dans des discussions où ils agitaient leurs baguettes, comme pour demander conseil sur un mouvement, et un peu partout, on voyait des assiettes se transformer en tortues et des verres en oiseau. Evidemment… la première épreuve du concours était imminente maintenant, songea Severus avec agacement.

Une discussion ponctuée d'exclamations et de rires qui lui étaient très familiers lui fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée alors qu'il se servait du thé mais la vision des nouvelles arrivantes lui valut d'arroser copieusement la nappe alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Sa cousine, sa bien_-_aimée et chère cousine venait de faire une entrée remarquée dans son costume de… citrouille.

Elle était encore plus orange que la Grande Salle et semblait follement s'amuser du costume rond qui entourait son corps. Songeant que rien ne lui serait épargné durant cette journée, il jeta un vague regard aux costumes de harpie, gorgone et autres des amies de Tara et replongea avec morosité dans son petit déjeuner. En fréquentant de plus en plus la Gryffondor, Severus avait lentement perdu le peu d'estime que lui montraient ses camarades de maison, il se retrouvait par conséquent seul, sauf lorsque Malefoy ou un autre avait besoin de ses compétences en potion, ce qui arrivait en fait assez souvent.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit entrer les Maraudeurs et songea qu'il faudrait être prudent aujourd'hui, ils ne rateraient sûrement pas l'occasion d'Halloween pour faire une de leurs farces ridicules. Il préféra rester toute la matinée dans sa salle commune pour faire ses devoirs et n'en ressortit qu'à l'heure du repas. Vu comme s'était passé son début de journée, il ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur les Gryffondor quelques couloirs avant la Grande Salle.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas notre cher Servilus ? attaqua aussitôt Black, vêtu d'un costume de cavalier et d'une grande cape noire sur laquelle se trouvait un terrifiant cheval rouge de feu, d'un air moqueur. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, je me demande pourquoi…

_-_ Voyons Sirius, c'est évident, enchérit Potter, en costume de Belzébuth, il lui manque l'accessoire indispensable : Malefoy qui le tient par une laisse ! Tu devrais rentrer à la niche ou ton maître ne sera pas content.

Derrière eux, Pettigrow gloussait dans son costume de dragon et Lupin – qui ne portait que ses vêtements habituels – paraissait exaspéré.

_-_ J'avais cru un instant en voyant ta compagnie que tu avais réglé tes problèmes de vue, Potter, mais visiblement ta vue ne s'est pas améliorée tant que ça puisque tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître du premier coup d'œil quelqu'un que tu vois tous les jours.

_-_ Vision dont je me passerai bien, Rogue, je crois que c'est à cause de ça que ma vue se détériore, répliqua sarcastiquement James.

_-_ T'entends quoi par notre compagnie ? demanda Sirius, une nuance d'avertissement dans la voix.

D'un coup de tête, Severus désigna Lupin.

_-_ Remarquable que tu aies constaté que tu n'avais nul besoin de costume pour appartenir à la galerie des monstres, Lupin.

Severus s'était attendu à ce que Black ou Potter lui répondent vertement mais certainement pas à l'attaque brutale de Black. Le Gryffondor se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre, et le plaqua au sol en avançant un regard enragé sur lui.

_-_ Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, grogna_-_t_-_il d'un air menaçant.

_-_ On voit le courage des Gryffondor dans les combats d'égal à égal, siffla Severus, dont la carrure était quasiment moitié moins épaisse que celle de Black.

Il le vit lever son poing dans l'intention de le frapper et se prépara au coup qui ne vint jamais. Remus s'était approché d'eux et avait arrêté le poing de son ami avec une facilité déconcertante, plongeant son regard désapprobateur dans celui furieux de l'autre.

_-_ Ça suffit Sirius, ta réaction est excessive.

Bizarrement, Black sembla avoir pris un coup dans l'estomac et resta un instant à fixer Lupin d'un air éberlué. Il se tourna brusquement vers Potter, comme pour lui demander du soutien, et Severus le vit clairement secouer la tête de droite à gauche, donnant ainsi raison à leur ami. Avec un soufflement de frustration et de colère, il se dégagea brutalement du Serpentard et s'écarta, sûrement pour éviter d'avoir un geste dépassant sa pensée, ce qui devait lui arriver souvent, si tant est qu'il puisse penser.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de lui mais une poigne puissante lui attrapa soudain le bras pour l'éloigner, la poigne de Lupin.

_-_ Ça suffit Rogue. On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

Après un regard méprisant à son attention, le Serpentard se détourna des trois garçons mais fit une pause avant de monter l'escalier du bout.

_-_ Celui qui a le plus besoin d'une laisse ici, c'est ton chien d'attaque, Potter, remarqua_-_t_-_il en désignant Black avec hargne.

Certainement ses amis durent_-_ils retenir le "chien d'attaque", mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'en inquiéter, continuant son chemin. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Black avait réagi si violemment à la remarque qu'il avait faite à Lupin puis se dit que s'agissant effectivement de Black, il n'y avait pas trop de questions à se poser.

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent peu après, leurs masques sur leurs visages qu'ils avaient dû mettre juste avant d'entrer. Severus vit Pettigrow se dirigeait à la table des Serdaigle et entamer timidement une conversation avec une fille déguisée en goule alors que les trois autres s'installaient près des filles de leur maison pour discuter. Une fois encore, le repas se déroula sans le moindre problème, mais au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Severus percuta quelqu'un. Il faillit lui dire de faire attention lorsqu'il reconnut Malefoy, mais celui_-_ci était étrange. Il restait debout, les bras ballant, le regard dans le vide fixé sur… Suivant son regard, le Serpentard ne put apercevoir que deux paires d'yeux rougeoyant avant que son esprit ne s'embrume.

Une étrange sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril lui rappela un Portoloin en moins violent et lorsqu'il put enfin faire le point sur sa vision, il n'était plus du tout à Poudlard. Dans une nuit noire, un immense feu d'extérieur avait été allumé, des ombres informes ravivant ses flammes de plusieurs mètres de haut. Autour de ce feu dansaient au rythme tribal des tambours plusieurs hommes noires aux tatouages fluorescents dans l'obscurité. Ils tenaient des lances et des dagues dans leurs mains et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui, Severus remarqua qu'ils portaient des masques terrifiants qui lui glacèrent le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit s'approcher de lui dans une attitude menaçante.

Il voulut sortir sa baguette mais il ne l'avait plus sur lui et constata que d'autres élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient avec lui, semblant aussi désemparés. Une voix derrière lui le fit se retourner et il vit un vieil homme noir qui leur faisait signe de le rejoindre au plus vite. Les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de se concerter comme les autres hommes approchaient et ils se précipitèrent vers la seule personne qui semblait pouvoir les aider.

Le vieil homme les entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à un autre feu tout aussi grand mais sans aucun danseur autour. Il leur parlait rapidement, leur disant qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour échapper aux hommes de la nuit. En temps normal, Severus aurait été intrigué que l'homme parle leur langue, mais il avait l'impression que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées entre elles, alors se poser des questions…

_-_ Vous devez vous mettre à égalité avec eux, indiqua le vieil homme en montrant leurs vêtements, ou plutôt leurs costumes.

Ils comprirent immédiatement qu'il désirait les voir se dévêtirent. Hésitant un instant, certains se décidèrent lorsque les hommes menaçant apparurent dans leur champ de vision et bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent en sous_-_vêtements. Le vieil homme les fit ensuite se placer autour du feu et leur indiqua les mouvements d'une danse à accomplir, des mouvements spasmodiques qui, s'ils y avaient réfléchi, n'avait rien d'africain et tenait réellement du ridicule. Ils se trémoussèrent ainsi un bon moment alors que les hommes noirs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, les élèves mettant plus d'ardeurs pour les repousser en répétant les cris que leur lançait le vieillard.

La même sensation d'emprunter un Portoloin reprit Severus et il se retrouva soudain dans le hall de Poudlard, en caleçon, face à une quinzaine d'autres élèves dans la même situation, sous une avalanche de rires. L'esprit désormais nettement plus clair, il réalisa que rien de ce qu'ils venaient de voir n'avait été vrai mais qu'en revanche tous ceux présents dans le hall avaient pu assister à leur séance d'"exorcisme".

_-_ POTTER ! rugit_-_il d'un air furieux en cherchant les Maraudeurs du regard, persuadé de leur culpabilité.

Mais aucun des quatre n'était en vue et les professeurs arrivaient sur place. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement alors que les rires de leurs condisciples ne cessaient pas. Pour la plupart, ils étaient persuadés que les Maraudeurs étaient responsables, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve, n'ayant comme souvenir que les deux paires d'yeux en feu.

Les professeurs finirent par les laisser repartir en faisant une morale générale aux jeunes gens présents. Cette fois, les Gryffondor s'en sortaient sans sanction, et Severus ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils allaient se faire ridiculiser durant l'épreuve de métamorphose, qui aurait lieu d'ici une semaine.

_A suivre…_

_Et ben on peut dire que j'aurai eu du mal avec celui-là! Mais il est plus long que les autres ;-) bisous!_

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la première épreuve du concours : la métamorphose (ou, à quel point James aime être le centre d'attention ;_-_) ) **

**RAR :**

**Zofia.cc** : Je me suis bien amusée avec la conversation entre le ministre et monsieur Evans, je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plue. C'est marrant, au départ j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour le couple Gary/Lily, et puis je leur ai fait ce simulacre d'enquête et les sous_-_entendus et… ben je me suis attachée lol. Je ne sais pas trop encore comment ça va évoluer mais je le sens bien ce couple ;_-_P MDR ! L'est un peu stupide le Remus, va l'être assez cette année il faut dire, mais accordons lui des circonstances atténuantes indépendantes de sa volonté, d'accord ? Hé non ! L'est pas parfait le p'tit Remus. L'a jamais vraiment été au fond, il manque de confiance en lui, il reste réservé et, mine de rien, un peu froid (dans le sens de distant) avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas ses amis. Grooooooooooos bisous ma chère… petite étoile… (Blackmark ne vient pas jusque là alors je fais exprès de t'appeler ainsi pour l'embêter même s'il/elle ne le saura pas loool) PS : y'a un bug sur ? O.o

**Poisson rouge** : Y'avait tant de chapitres que ça en un mois ? O.o ça devait en faire deux ou trois, nan ? lol, j'ai du mal à connaître mon rythme je crois bien ;_-_P Ah ! Grande question, mais qui va gagner le concours ? … Bonne question… lol, nan je blague. Le mieux, ce sera de faire vos pronostics à chaque fin d'épreuves. N'oublions pas tout de même que vu les épreuves, les bons élèves sont favorisés, sauf pour le projet libre ;_-_)

**audery **: Ne t'inquiète pas Aud, ce n'est qu'un premier jet du perso d'Anne. Et puis les gens se comportent souvent différemment en présence de Tara, t'as pas remarqué ? lol Donc, pas de soucis à avoir, tu devrais, normalement, être pleinement satisfaite de ce perso ;_-_) Tout à fait d'accord pour les gens qui se percutent ;_-_P Hey ! J'vais pas les faire sortir du jour au lendemain ensemble alors que là, ils se captent même pas ! Rhôôô !

**Alix **: Héhé ! Il est génial le pôpa de Lily, hein ? Je suis très fière de lui _:-D_ Serais_-_tu, à tout hasard, heureuse que James ait cassé avec Léane ? En tous cas je suis totalement d'accord avec toi que tous les torts sont pour elle. C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée de vouloir être avec son copain, non mais j'te jure ! Y'en a qui ont de ces idées ! lol Enola ou la discrétion personnifiée ! Meuh nan personne a capté pour les badges, quelle idée ! ;_-_) D'un autre côté, ce qui est drôle maintenant, c'est de vous voir faire des suppositions Gniark ! C'est pour cela que je te dis : certes, il y aura des répercussions, mais pas sur le concours… Ah ! L'épreuve libre ! Bingo pour les filles, ça a un grand rapport, et autre chose aussi. Normalement, même si je n'y fais guère allusion, vous devriez savoir ce que va présenter James, quant aux autres… vous verrez bien ;_-_) Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour Lily, c'est une battante pure de dure ! En fait, j'ignore encore exactement comment elle et Gary vont rompre, sachant qu'il est (ce dont vous vous rendez sûrement compte) sa seule véritable grande aventure avant James. Rôh ! Mais arrêter de pester sur ce si sympathique professeur de DCFM ! Le pauvre petit, je suis sûre qu'il serait tout triste s'il apprenait tout le mal qu'on dit de lui… (en fat il s'en ficherait, mais bon…) Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Comme tu as pu le constater, je n'a pas écris plein de chapitres :_-_S Je dirai même que celui_-_ci arrive sacrément en retard, mais j'ai comme excuse que mon boulot m'a mise sur les rotules _:-P_ Le rythme devrait revenir après mon retour de vacances. « animagi » c'est le pluriel, « animagus » le masculin, pour la petite leçon (lol) et non, ce n'est pas cette année mais au cours de la 5ème, suivant les dire de Remus dans le 3ème tome. Bisous ! Merci bcp pour ta review.

**Quartzou** : _/Sert Quartzou contre elle et frotte sa joue contre la sienne en ronronnant/_ Ze t'aime ma mamour à moi _:-)_ _/suite à ce moment d'infinie tendresse, reprenons/_ Il y a dans ta review un énorme paradoxe que je ne suis pas en mesure de satisfaire. En effet, tu me demandes la suite mais tu m'appelles aussi Marcel, OR ! tout le monde sait très bien que ce prénom es typiquement marseillais, et qui dit Marseille dit Sud et qui dit Sud dit… SIESTE ! Nous dans le Sud, on n'est pas pressés, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre arrive si tard… (ceci est une tentative déplorable de justification, au cas où tu en aurais douté) J'espère que tu as bien pu te reposer et qu'on se verra bientôt ma Quartzou !**Raziel Tepes** : Gné ? O.o C'est quoi cette histoire de plan pour rendre James jaloux ? lol Lily ne s'intéresse même pas à lui – et vice_-_versa – alors ça risque pas d'être ça ;_-_) Oooh ! Merci bcp pour ton explication sur les loups_-_garous ! Je connaissais juste la maladie psychologique qu'on nomme lycanthropie mais pas tout ce que tu m'as dit. Il y a eu un échange de badges, certes, il ne reste plus qu'à en découvrir les conséquences… Et là, va falloir être patient lol. Merci bcp pour ta review ;_-_P

**Ilys** : _Retire les vêtements noirs qu'elle avait mis pour faire le deuil. _Ilys est là ! Ilys est là ! ELLE EST LA_-_EUH ! YOUPI ! C'est que ça peut être grave une flemmingite aigue, mine de rien, et moi j'étais en pleine décrépitude, en train de fâner sans aucune nouvelle :'( Mais te revoili et c'est marrant mais ça m'a redonné du tonus pour faire ce chapitre tardif ! Maaaaa je t'en veux pô ! Juste un p'tit mot pour me dire que tu vas bien, moi ça me va. Si tu veux, tu peux même m'envoyer par mail : « Je vais bien, Ilys », ça m'ira très bien ;_-_P J'applaudis bien fort la performance de t'être prise entre quatre zyeux, le miroir a dû en souffrir… (en fait je devrais peut_-_être ovationner ce pauvre miroir… Hem…) MDR ! « J'aime Peter mais pas James », ça fait vraiment très bizarre à lire ! Surtout que ça va perdurer jusqu'à la septième année cette impression, normalement, vu que James est un crétin fini jusque là lol. Ah ! Une autre adepte du Lily/Gary et du gang anti_-_Jugson, ça commence à faire du monde lol Pour le moment, on est 3 (en me comptant) à le trouver sympathique, le prof de DCFM, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous avais contre lui ;_-_) Ah ! Pour le « baiser » de Lily et Severus, je dénie totalement en avoir eu l'idée. J'ai demandé à une amie « donne moi un couple que tu verrais vraiment pas, obligés de s'embrasser », et elle m'a sorti celui_-_là, et pis Sev et Lily auraient pu être plus malins… lol. Hihihi ! J'avoue que j'aime bien mon cours sur les loups_-_garous _/va s'auto flageller pour manque de modestie/_ par contre, je te préviens tout de suite qu'il y a une chose minime qui m'empêche d'être prof… Je supporte pas les mômes… lol Reguluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Méchant Sirius ! Méchant ! Lui aussi il mériterait qu'on e flagelle. J'm'amuse bien avec ce perso aussi, en fait j'm'amuse bien avec toute la famille Black, sont tous fêlés du ciboulot et à forts pbm sentimentaux, c'est le pied, lol. Faire aimer Voldy ? Tu sais que c'est une excellente idée ? lol, nan, je laisse ça à d'autres qui parviennent très bien à nous faire prendre en pitié ce type en nous racontant son enfance ;_-_) Hem ! J'espère que t'avais pas trop trop hâte de lire ce chapitre vu le retard qu'il a pris _:-S_ Dézoulé ! Bah comme ça on est quittes niveau excuses, lol. bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Eno, auteur pas repentante, naze mais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa revieweuse folledingue digne de Tara ;_-_)

**Darriussette **: Comment veux_-_tu que je résiste à une review pareille ? Tu veux me culpabiliser hein ? C'est pô ma faute si l'inspiration vient paaaaaaaaaaas ! _/éclate en sanglots/_ Mais pas de soucis, je n'oublie pas les lecteurs ;_-_) La moitié du chapitre est écrit à ce jour, soit 3 jrs après ta review. Avec un peu de chance, je vais parvenir à le finir aujourd'hui _:-D_ Gros bisous Mlle "non"impatiente (et je n'oublie _jamais_ mes lecteurs, d'abord !)


	9. La première épreuve

_**Petite minuscule note d'auteur :** Une seule chose à dire : TOME 6 POWEEEEEEEEER ! Je l'ai positivement et totalement ADORE ! Il est délire, émouvant et d'un drôle ! PTDR tout du long ! Enfin presque :-S lol Ceci étant dit, je répète une dernière fois ce que je disais : **aucun spoiler du tome 6** ne sera énoncé dans cette fic, donc, si vous l'avez pas lu, y'a pas de soucis, aucune révélations ici ;-) _

_Hem… Encore en retard, hein ? Trèèèèèèèèèès en retard même… Je pourrais dire qu'il y a eu un rhume carabiné, la sortie du tome 6 (my looooooooooooooove !) et tt un tas de petits trucs, mais voilà enfin ce satané chapitre 8 ! nan mais ! lol_

**Chapitre 8 : La première épreuve**

La semaine qui suivit Halloween fila comme le vent et avant que les élèves aient pu s'en rendre compte, ils se trouvèrent à la veille de la première épreuve du concours : la métamorphose. Les rumeurs les plus loufoques circulaient au sujet de sa passation, entre celles qui prétendaient qu'il faudrait parvenir à transformer un animal magique en humain et celles qui assuraient qu'il faudrait parvenir à se métamorphoser soi_-_même en quelque chose. Les préfets avaient été assaillis de question mais les curieux furent déçus en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer le samedi, eux_-_mêmes ayant l'autorisation de participer au concours, et il n'était même pas imaginable de soutirer la moindre information aux professeurs.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient quant à eux que faire de toute cette agitation, d'abord parce que James et Sirius étaient persuadés de sortir vainqueurs, quelle que soit l'épreuve, ensuite parce que – au grand soulagement de Sirius – Peter était parvenu la veille à entrer en contact avec le psyché de son animagus. Il lui restait encore à l'apprivoiser mais la partie la plus difficile avait été accomplie et c'était tout ce qui importait en ce vendredi matin.

Bien que le programme sur les loups_-_garous ne soit pas encore terminé, Jugson était passé depuis le début de la semaine à l'étude des sortilèges maléfiques perpétuels. Le cours actuel portait sur les malédictions mais aussi passionnant que puisse être le sujet, les élèves n'écoutaient que d'une oreille leur professeur, tous bien trop excités par la perspective du lendemain. Jugson ne semblait guère s'en soucier tant qu'ils faisaient au moins semblant d'écouter ce qu'il racontait.

Remus, le regard un peu vague, écoutait le cours en lançant parfois des coups d'œil vers James et Sirius qui discutaient par écrit avec une discrétion à toute épreuve et observant son professeur le reste du temps. A part l'altercation qui avait suivi le premier cours sur les loups_-_garous, le garçon n'avait plus cherché à lui parler et le professeur l'ignorait totalement. Il était resté d'une impartialité et d'une objectivité exemplaires durant les leçons sur les lycanthropes et Remus devait avouer qu'il avait appris certaines choses qu'il ignorait totalement sur sa condition. Le Gryffondor en avait parlé avec Carvi, lui expliquant qu'il doutait fortement que Jugson lui veuille le moindre mal – il s'acharnait en revanche sur Wilbur Peterson, en cinquième année, pour une obscure raison. Un instant silencieux, le professeur de botanique avait fini par hocher la tête en disant que c'était tant mieux, bien que son expression restât soucieuse ce temps_-_là.

L'adolescent avait énormément de mal à cerner Frater Jugson, autant qu'il en avait eu pour son prédécesseur, Angèle Fitevil… mais Fitevil s'était révélée être Mangemort…

_-_ Monsieur Pettigrow, puis_-_je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de trafiquer ?

La voix du professeur fit sursauter le garçon qui se tourna vers son ami. Peter était devenu très rouge et tentait de dissimuler un parchemin rempli d'écritures et de petits dessins qui ne devaient pas avoir grand rapport avec le cours. Jugson lui arracha le manuscrit des mains et le parcourut en grimaçant.

_-_ Je ne doute pas de la pression hormonale qu'un garçon de votre âge subit, monsieur Pettigrow, mais je vous serai gré de garder vos créations amoureuses pour un autre moment que mon cours, est_-_ce clair ?

_-_ Oui, professeur, répondit Peter d'une voix minuscule alors que son teint devenait cerise.

_-_ Cinq points en moins pour inattention, que ça ne se reproduise plus, ajouta le professeur en lui rendant son parchemin – ce que Remus trouva surprenant.

_-_ « Créations amoureuses » ? demanda_-_t_-_il à mi_-_voix lorsque Jugson fut assez éloigné, mais Peter enfonça la tête dans les épaules sans répondre et Remus n'insista pas.

La tranquillité de Peter ne perdura cependant pas au_-_delà du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal comme James et Sirius l'agressèrent littéralement à peine le seuil de la porte franchi. Sans même lui demander son autorisation, Sirius extirpa du sac de son ami le parchemin incriminé pour le parcourir alors que Peter tentait de le récupérer avec indignation.

_-_ Hey ! J'avais raison alors ! s'exclama Sirius sur un ton victorieux en passant le papier à James sans se soucier de Peter. T'as pas trop mauvais goût, elle est jolie dans son genre.

_-_ Je ne la connais pas moi, dans quelle maison elle est ? Je savais pas que tu dessinais, Peter.

Tout en parlant, James avait tendu le parchemin à Remus qui hésita à le prendre, mais Peter avait fini par baisser la tête, toujours aussi écarlate, aussi accepta_-_t_-_il de regarder.

_-_ Mais si ! C'est la fille de Serdaigle avec qui Peter discute depuis quelques temps, rappela Sirius.

_-_ Ah ! Elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

Le parchemin était rempli du prénom « Valentine » et d'esquisses d'un visage féminin. Sans être du grand art, les portraits rendaient plutôt bien et Remus se souvint vite de la fille représentée, une troisième année de Serdaigle aux cheveux châtain roux. Le groupe connaissait mieux Ariel Créar, sa meilleure amie, car celle_-_ci les avait parfois abordés pour leur poser des tas de questions sur leurs farces.

_-_ Alors t'en es vraiment amoureux ? remarqua Sirius, l'air pensif et amusé. Moi qui disais ça pour plaisanter la dernière fois. Mais vous êtes ensemble ? Tu aurais pu nous en parler !

_-_ euh… En fait je ne lui ai jamais dit, répondit Peter d'une petite voix.

_-_ Nous y remédierons, assura Sirius, de bonne humeur.

Depuis que Peter était parvenu à trouver le psyché de son animagus, Sirius se montrer d'humeur allègre et encline à aider son prochain, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ces derniers jours où l'absence de résultats de son ami l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

Sur le chemin qui les menait en potion, James et Sirius serinèrent Peter avec divers conseil de séduction et de galanterie que leur ami, après certaines réticences, semblait boire comme le plus pur des nectars. Remus observait ses trois amis avec amusement, ravi pour Peter qui semblait déjà très bien s'entendre avec la Serdaigle. Il appréciait ces moments de bonheur simple où les rires des trois autres résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie qui apaisait les tourments de son âme durant quelques temps et ne regrettait vraiment pas le harcèlement qu'ils lui avaient fait subir en première année.

_-_ REMUS !

Le garçon eut un violent sursaut et regarda avec étonnement James qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

Sirius et Peter étaient maintenant plus avant, le premier parlant avec entrain au second. Remus n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient autant avancé.

_-_ Rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_-_ A ce point là ? demanda James, sceptique.

Il darda un regard suspicieux sur le châtain pendant encore quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et entreprit de rejoindre les deux autres.

_-_ Tu ne voulais pas me parler ? s'étonna Remus en lui emboîtant le pas.

James ne répondit pas immédiatement et évita de le regarder en parlant.

_-_ Je t'ai appelé parce que tu t'étais arrêté en plein milieu du couloir sans raison, c'est tout.

Perplexe, Remus frotta d'un geste un peu trop appuyé son front avec la paume de sa main, mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être immobilisé. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui en ce moment.

Le professeur Achear, conscient que les pensées de tous ses élèves anticipaient déjà le lendemain, annonça qu'ils allaient un peu modifier leurs méthodes de travail aujourd'hui de manière à revoir certains points pratiques complexes et aider les participants aux concours à s'améliorer. Pour se faire, il partagea la classe en binômes, mettant les élèves les moins bons avec leurs meilleurs camarades dans sa matière. James se retrouva avec Peter, Sirius avec Fiona Distort et Remus avec Tara.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda avec appréhension Océane se placer à côté de Rogue mais le Serpentard, bien qu'agacé, ne fit aucune remarque à la Gryffondor, aussi Remus reporta_-_t_-_il son attention sur sa partenaire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Tara Milten le fixait avec un sourcil haussé, attendant visiblement quelque chose de lui, mais comme il se contentait de lui répondre par un sourire interrogatif poli, elle retrouva son air enjoué habituel et entreprit d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de leur potion.

Ayant à sa charge un des élèves les moins doués en potion de la classe, Tara calma un peu sa manière de faire ses mélanges, laissant Remus s'en charger et corrigeant lorsqu'elle le voyait se tromper quelque part. Le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi l'aise dans cette matière et il en remercia sa camarade lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une phase de repos de leur potion.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à le faire, rigola Tara, ce cours est fait pour ça.

_-_ Mais moi je ne suis d'ordinaire pas fait pour ce cours, releva Remus avec un sourire.

_-_ Mmmh… Tu n'as pas tord, reconnut Tara avec amusement, et aux vues de toutes les corrections que j'ai dû apporter, ça n'est pas près de changer.

_-_ Les potions et moi, c'est un cas désespéré, soupira dramatiquement Remus, déclenchant le rire de Tara. Mais toi, tu as toujours été plutôt douée pour cette matière, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Disons que j'ai baigné dans le monde des potions depuis ma naissance, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, reconnut Tara. En fait, Severus est plus doué que moi puisqu'il s'est fait tout seul… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est meilleur en potion ou en DCFM, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air songeur.

Remus évita tout commentaire mais il était étonné que le Serpentard puisse être aussi bon en défense contre les forces du Mal qu'en potion, mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas et il se réprimanda de juger aussi facilement que le faisaient James et Sirius.

_-_ Tu es très proche de Severus, remarqua Remus d'un air un peu vague.

_-_ Oh, je suis proche d'à peu près tout le monde, mais il est vrai que pour Severus, c'est assez particulier… Je suis étonnée, tu n'es pas si causant avec moi d'habitude.

_-_ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été exactement sympathique avec toi dés le début, mais… disons que je peux me montrer particulièrement stupide par moment, tenta_-_t_-_il de s'expliquer, mal à l'aise.

Il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il était "jaloux" d'elle et de sa façon d'être, en plus de la stupidité, il paraîtrait profondément ridicule.

_-_ Je vois. Au fond, c'est pas plus mal, ça prouve que tu es vraiment différent des autres.

Un sourire espiègle avait accompagné cette remarque de Tara et Remus la regarda sans comprendre. Sentant un regard sur lui, il vit que Rogue avait des yeux assassins fixés sur lui, n'appréciant certainement que très moyennement son rapprochement avec Tara. Avec un soupir agacé, le Gryffondor décida de l'ignorer et il passa la fin du cours à avoir une agréable discussion avec sa camarade.

_-_ J'aurai juré que tu allais être agacé tout le long du cours, mais en fait vous avez l'air de vous être bien entendus, remarqua James comme ils sortaient du cours d'Achear.

_-_ Je me suis rendu compte que ma réaction envers elle était plutôt exagérée alors j'ai décidé d'être un peu moins… obtus.

_-_ Et bien c'est une première, ricana Sirius. On dirait que tout le monde se décide à prendre de bonnes résolutions, pas vrai Peter ?

_-_ Je ne faisais pas exprès d'échouer pour l'apprivoisement de mon animagus, répliqua Peter en baissant les yeux.

_-_ Enfin bref ! Plus que deux étapes et tout sera accompli ! intervint James pour couper toute réplique de Sirius et en regardant autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. La recherche de soi, l'extériorisation du cogitosum, la conjuration des énergies élémentaires, la potion de réintégration et l'appel psychique, énuméra_-_t_-_il en levant un doigt pour chaque étape. Il ne nous reste plus que l'intégration du psyché de notre animagus et la métamorphose en elle_-_même.

_-_ "Plus que", soupira Remus. Tu sais très bien que ces étapes sont très longues.

_-_ Peut_-_être mais regarde ce qui est arrivé à Sirius. Le côté comique mis à part, c'est bien la preuve que son esprit commence déjà à se mêler à celui de son animagus.

_-_ Oui, je sais, répondit Remus en se tendant.

Cette prochaine étape l'inquiétait énormément, il avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'un animagus n'avait rien à voir avec un loup_-_garou et qu'en associant leur esprit avec leur animal, ses amis ne feraient que mieux découvrir une partie de leur propre personnalité.

_-_ C'est quand même frustrant tout ce travail de préparation, grogna Sirius. Ca va faire deux ans qu'on a commencé le projet animagus et on n'a même pas encore entamé la métamorphose propre.

_-_ Et il va bien vous falloir encore un an et demi, poursuivit Remus. T'as qu'à te dire qu'en temps normal, vous auriez dû en être à ce point_-_là d'ici un an.

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans répondre comme ils arrivaient dans un couloir bien fréquenté, tous les élèves se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la tranquillité et les Maraudeurs profitèrent de leurs quelques heures de libre avant le dîner pour aller faire un tour dans une partie du château qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée.

o

James se leva ce matin_-_là avant que son réveil ne sonne. En soi, cela relevait déjà de l'exploit, mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'est qu'au lieu de traîner au lit, il sauta sur ses pieds avec un dynamisme visiblement au summum et fut prêt en à peine cinq minutes avant de réveiller ses amis.

_-_ Debout tout le monde ! C'est le grand jour ! hurla_-_t_-_il à la cantonade, se récoltant des grognements de protestation de la part de Sirius et Remus.

_-_ Il est cinq heures, marmonna Remus, même moi je me lève pas aussi tôt en semaine, et on est samedi.

_-_ Non, nous sommes le premier jour du concours, rectifia James avec entrain. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard !

_-_ Ça commence à huit heures James, on a le temps, bailla Sirius.

_-_ Tous les participants doivent être réunis pour sept heure et demie ainsi que les spectateurs pour que les professeurs expliquent en quoi consiste l'épreuve, vous le savez bien. Allez ! On y va !

Après de nombreuses protestations et avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident, ses amis finirent par se lever et se préparer en maugréant contre lui mais James n'en avait que faire et il savait qu'une fois bien réveillé, Sirius allait le rejoindre dans son excitation de cette grande journée. Cela ne tarda d'ailleurs pas et arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, il ne restait que Remus à modérer les ardeurs des trois autres, mais James mit cela sur le fait qu'il rejoignait d'ordinaire le professeur Carvi le samedi pour prendre un thé, comme le mercredi, et que l'organisation de l'épreuve allait le priver de cette rencontre.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être levés si tôt et outre quelques première et seconde année, tout Poudlard était déjà réuni en cette matinée qui annonçait une journée ensoleillée. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, les portes du hall étaient fermées, ce qui laissait supposer que les professeurs étaient en train de préparer quelque chose à l'extérieur pour l'épreuve.

A sept heures, la totalité des écoliers se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, discutant en un brouhaha surexcité, attendant impatiemment que Dumbledore fasse son apparition. Il arriva une demi heure plus tard, comme prévu, et un silence lourd d'attente l'accueillit.

_-_ Bonjour à tous ! Puisque je n'ignore pas que vos conversations ne parlent que de ça depuis une semaine, je vous épargne les détails inutiles et me rend directement à l'essentiel. Aujourd'hui et demain va avoir lieu la première des quatre épreuves de ce concours : la métamorphose. Les quatrième et cinquième année passeront l'épreuve aujourd'hui et les sixième et septième année dimanche. Par soucis d'équité, nous inverserons cet ordre pour l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal, celle de potion ayant pour sa part des conditions de passation particulières dont nous vous ferons part d'ici quelque temps.

Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, cette première épreuve va se dérouler en extérieur. Vous devrez franchir les différentes portes après différents obstacles dont vous devrez vous sortir en ayant uniquement recours à la métamorphose. L'utilisation d'autres sortilèges entraînera des pénalités. Par ailleurs, vous remarquez peut_-_être que suivant l'obstacle, certaines métamorphoses ont été bloquées, afin de vous obliger à trouver un autre moyen de vous en sortir et donc de compliquer la tâche. Les parcours ont été créés de telle sorte qu'une demi heure au maximum devrait vous être utile pour les traverser. Vous passerez au tirage au sort et un élève d'une année passera en même temps que celui d'une autre année. En ce qui concerne les notations, ce n'est qu'une fois l'épreuve réalisée que les participant concourant le jour de la notation auront le droit de donner un score à leurs camarades.

Voilà, il me semble ne rien avoir oublié. Alors je demanderai aux participants de quatrième et cinquième année de rester ici et au autres élèves de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch.

Un mouvement de foule empressé suivit immédiatement ces paroles et les élèves sortirent de la salle après avoir souhaité bonne chance à ceux qui restaient. Seuls les professeurs Achear, Cure – le professeur de remèdes magiques – et Summon – celui de conjuration – restèrent avec les participants, attendant le départ de toute l'école pour rassembler les concourants dans le hall.

Par les portes désormais ouvertes ils pouvaient apercevoir deux immenses tentures ivoire qui pendaient dans le vide, ondulant légèrement sous la brise présente.

_-_ L'épreuve commencera à huit heures piles, annonça le directeur adjoint. Madame Cure se chargera d'appeler ceux de quatrième année et monsieur Summon ceux de cinquième année. Lorsque vous serez appelé, les professeurs vous feront passer derrière la tenture par la gauche pour les quatrième année et par la droite pour les cinquième année, la première porte vous attend juste après. Dés que le premier élève aura terminé l'épreuve dans son entier, un signal sonore l'annoncera pour que l'élève suivant soit appelé et ainsi de suite. Pour la matinée, le dernier élève devra passer au plus tard à onze heure et demi, ceux qui n'auront pas encore eu l'occasion de subir l'épreuve mangeront dans une salle de classe aménagée à cet effet et la passation recommencera à midi et demi. Avez_-_vous des questions ?

Les élèves s'entre regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

_-_ Bien, alors vous feriez mieux de réviser encore un peu vos métamorphose avant que ce soit l'heure.

Certains suivirent ce conseil mais d'autres préférèrent simplement s'asseoir sur les escaliers et discuter.

_-_ J'espère qu'on passera assez vite, ça m'énerverait de devoir attendre cinq heures juste parce que d'autres auront besoin de plus d'une demi heure pour traverser le parcours, soupira Sirius en s'installant nonchalamment sur les marches menant aux étages supérieurs.

_-_ Ça, seul le hasard nous le dira. Nous sommes dix_-_huit dans notre année et dix_-_sept chez les cinquième année. Plus le niveau général sera élevé, plus vite nous passerons.

_-_ Raison de plus de vouloir être appelé dans les premiers, remarqua James en lançant un regard moqueur en direction de Nelly Dinissier et Elise Ray qui gloussaient comme des poules.

_-_ Vous semblez bien assurés de terminer en un tour de main cette épreuve, nota Millea Stimpson avec amusement comme elle et Lily s'étaient rapprochés d'eux.

_-_ Mais c'est ce qui va se passer, répondit James avec un sourire éclatant.

_-_ Dans la mesure où c'est un concours, il serait étonnant que ce soit aussi facile, répliqua Lily avec agacement.

_-_ Où est Tara ? Elle participe, non ? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Oui, elle est avec Morine et Eleanore, indiqua Millea en désignant leur amie en pleine discussion animée avec des Serdaigle.

_-_ Je me demande…

Un son de cloche coupa Remus et chacun des professeurs d'option tirèrent un papier de deux bocaux se trouvant de part et d'autres des grandes portes sous l'œil d'Achear.

Le professeur Cure fut le premier à relever la tête.

_-_ Hargow, Gerald, Serdaigle ! appela_-_t_-_elle.

Summon demanda après « Peterson, Wilbur, Gryffondor ! » et les deux garçons s'avancèrent jusqu'aux tentures derrière lesquelles ils disparurent, deux chronomètres apparurent au dessus de chacune des portes et l'attente commença.

_-_ C'est tout de même injuste. Les sixième et septième année sauront quel genre d'obstacle ils vont devoir franchir demain, nota avec agacement Elise Ray.

_-_ C'est bien pour ça qu'ils inversent pour l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal, lui fit remarquer Marianne Hofhoud avec ironie.

_-_ Ne demande pas à un Serpentard, quel qu'il soit, de réfléchir, tu lui vaudras une méningite, ricana Sirius qui s'était approché en remarquant qu'une incartade avec les Serpentard s'annonçait.

_-_ T'as un problème Black ? s'interposa Christopher Wilkes en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

_-_ Toi, tu en es déjà….

_-_ On se calme là_-_bas ! rugit la voix du professeur Achear. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de parler sans vous battre, restez éloigner les uns des autres, c'est clair ?

_-_ Heureusement pour toi, Wilkes, le prof te sauve la mise, murmura Sirius de manière à ce que les profs ne l'entendent pas.

_-_ Espèce de…

_-_ Wilkes ! Venez ici immédiatement !

Le Serpentard s'approcha avec rage du professeur sous les yeux goguenards des Gryffondor. James eut un sourire en songeant que Sirius ne pouvait décidément pas rester tranquille deux minutes, il avait besoin d'action.

_-_ Il faudrait trouver à t'occuper, remarqua d'un ton un peu désespéré Remus, qui devait penser la même chose que James.

_-_ T'insinues quoi ? demanda Sirius en le regardant de biais.

_-_ Mais c'est vrai que rester comme ça n'est pas très amusant ! intervint joyeusement Tara. Si on doit rester plusieurs heures ainsi, autant trouver à s'occuper !

_-_ Et tu as quelque chose à proposer ? demanda Remus d'un ton mi_-_inquiet, mi_-_exaspéré.

James lui lança un regard un peu surpris. Ses bonnes résolutions de la veille concernant Tara semblaient s'être bien vite envolées.

_-_ Déjà, de la musique !

Elle fit tourner sa baguette en murmurant une formule et une musique entraînant s'éleva dans le hall.

_-_ Ensuite, un cavalier !

Tout en tournant sur elle_-_même, elle attrapa la main de Sirius et le plaça au centre du hall, se mettant face à lui.

_-_ Et dernièrement, se laisser emporter, termina à sa place Sirius en lui faisant un sourire séducteur et en commençant à danser avec elle.

James rigola avec quelques autres du jeu de son ami et finit par s'incliner de manière aristocratique devant Morine Johnson, qui se trouvait près de lui.

_-_ M'accorderez_-_vous cette danse, gente dame ?

_-_ Y'a pas de raisons que non ! ria la jeune fille en se laissant entraîner.

_-_ Et si on n'a pas envie de danser ? répliqua dédaigneusement Nelly Dinissier.

_-_ Mais personne ne t'oblige à prendre part, répondit Millea Stimpson en allant chercher Youri Destov, à Serdaigle, pour danser.

Très vite, plusieurs couples se formèrent tandis que d'autres, plus timides, regardaient juste leurs camarades danser, battant parfois la mesure de leur main.

Vingt minutes étaient passées lorsque la cloche retentit de nouveau, annonçant que Gerald Hargow venait de terminer le parcours et ce fut au tour de Christopher Wilkes, suivi de quelques minutes par un cinquième année de Serdaigle.

Les élèves se succédèrent ainsi, ceux restant passant de leur petite fête dansante à une discussion animée avant que certains décident de raconter des histoires pour s'occuper.

Sirius fut appeler en cinquième, après Nelly Dinissier qui avait mis près de quarante minutes à terminer l'épreuve. James le regarda partir avec un clin d'œil. Lui et Remus savaient qu'il allait être le meilleur, il ne pouvait en être autrement, Sirius était un virtuose de la métamorphose et ils s'en étaient rendus compte très rapidement après leur rencontre.

Cela prit d'ailleurs exactement dix minutes et treize secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne et les professeurs hésitèrent un instant, comme se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une erreur.

_-_ Heureusement que c'est Sirius le meilleur, même si tu arrives deuxième – ce qui risque fort d'arriver – tu auras moins matière à revendiquer ta performance, remarqua Remus avec amusement.

_-_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, assura James en prenant un air vexé.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que neuf élèves de chaque année et James désespérait de passer avant la pause de midi. Tara avait été appelée une vingtaine de minutes auparavant et Anne Sinclair, une Serpentard, venait de pénétrer derrière la tenture – elle serait la dernière cinquième année pour la matinée – et les professeurs attendaient de voir le temps qu'allait mettre la Gryffondor pour décider de tirer encore un élève au sort ou non. La cloche qui résonna une minute après le départ de Sinclair leur permit d'opter pour la première solution et Mme Cure attrapa un nouveau papier.

_-_ Potter, James, Gryffondor !

_-_ Sérieux ? Wha ! C'est pas trop tôt ! A tout à l'heure Remus !

_-_ Après manger, soupira son ami en souriant malgré tout. Bonne… Non rien, pas comme si t'en avais besoin.

_-_ Touché ! rigola James avant de rejoindre rapidement le professeur devant la tenture.

_-_ Prêt, monsieur Potter ?

_-_ Et depuis un moment !

_-_ Alors le chronomètre est lancé, annonça la femme en lui dégageant la tenture pour qu'il passe dessous.

A son étonnement, il se retrouva devant une porte sans le moindre mur autour, et il n'y avait pas de plafond au_-_dessus de lui. En fait c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à planter une porte devant le château, dans le parc.

Il s'approcha de la porte et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il portait la main juste à côté, dans le vide.

_-_ Commoveo moror, murmura_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même au moment où sa main rencontra une résistance dans l'air. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai pas toute la matinée, ajouta_-_t_-_il en sortant la baguette et observant la porte.

C'était une porte tout à fait banale, avec un loquet et une serrure. D'un geste machinal, James enclencha le loquet alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour regarder au travers de la serrure. Evidemment, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, et il ne voyait rien dans le trou.

_-_ Si c'est ça qu'ils trouvent difficile, se moqua_-_t_-_il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une simple pierre.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la serrure en murmurant une formule puis une nouvelle en pointant cette fois la pierre. Sous l'effet du rayon, celle_-_ci commença à rétrécir et à se déformer pour finalement donner une lourde clé en métal qu'il fit tourner dans la serrure, débloquant le loquet.

La seconde "pièce" était plus vaste que la première, la porte se trouvant derrière une vaste étendue lisse et blanche. James voulut poser un pied dessus et réussit de justesse à revenir en arrière avant de s'étaler douloureusement sur la glace. Il métamorphosa ses chaussures en patins à glace et glissa tranquillement jusqu'à la porte suivante tout en se disant que la suite risquait de se compliquer, connaissant son professeur de métamorphose et aux vues du temps mis en moyenne par les élèves pour traverser le parcours.

Durant quelques minutes, d'autres épreuves du type des premières se succédèrent. Il se retrouva entre autres devant un parterre d'insectes grouillants qu'il transforma en lourds pavés, face à un lourd mur qu'il changea en aqueduc, dut traverser un petit lac en créant une barque à partir d'un bout de bois et faire de lianes particulièrement agressives de simples cordes.

A un moment donné, il se retrouva face à une épaisse forêt. Assez sceptique vis_-_à_-_vis de cette épreuve, il entreprit de la traverser mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte devant laquelle il se retrouva, ce fut pour découvrir la pièce précédente.

_-_ D'accord, c'était trop simple de juste la traverser, murmura_-_t_-_il tout en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

Il pouvait très bien changer les arbres en herbe ou en fleurs, pour dégager le terrain, mais cela allait lui prendre trop de temps vu la grandeur apparente de la forêt, il devrait s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il se souvint soudain du dernier cours que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné sur les métamorphoses fusionnelles. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient essayé qu'avec de petits objets, mais cela lui avait toujours semblé trop facile, c'était l'occasion d'exercer de manière plus approfondi.

Levant sa baguette, il décrivit un large cercle devant lui avant d'exécuter une forme de croix tout en prononçant la formule.

_-_ _Mitis stensia !_

Les arbres se mirent à se contracter et à se rapprocher les un les autres pour ne former qu'un seul bloc dont la forme n'arrêtait pas de changer et James appliqua un nouveau mouvement de baguette.

_-_ _Fixemorphe !_

Un immense pont se retrouva alors devant lui, menant à la sortie. Il n'était pas entièrement formé et des branches dépassaient de ci de là mais James était quand même assez fier de lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul en ouvrant la porte suivante comme il se retrouva face à un puissant brasier dont les flammes ronflaient et crépitaient bruyamment. Il pouvait apercevoir la porte de l'autre côté mais n'allait avoir d'autres choix que de traverser le feu.

S'il avait pu métamorphoser les flammes en elles_-_mêmes, il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes, mais les métamorphoses élémentaires, surtout celle de l'air et du feu, qui étaient inconsistants, relevaient d'un niveau bien trop élevé, même pour lui ou Sirius. Avec de l'eau, il aurait pu éteindre l'incendie, mais il n'avait pas d'objet assez gros pour pouvoir étouffer ce feu. Mais il pouvait se protéger…

Avec un sourire, il défit sa cape et l'enroula autour de sa tête, puis il rabattit ses manches sur ses mains en faisant en sorte de pouvoir tenir sa baguette et après s'être assuré qu'aucune partie de sa peau n'était exposée à l'air libre, il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de lancer dans un souffle un sort qui transforma ses vêtements en une protection aqueuse qui englobait tout son corps. Il se dépêcha de traverser la pièce et de franchir la porte avant d'extirper son visage de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

Le nouvel environnement était serein : une petite prairie fleurie qui n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque le garçon la traversa. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de la porte qui, comme la première, était fermée à double tour. Il n'y avait aucune pierre à transformer ici mais James finit par apercevoir, quelques mètres au_-_dessus du sol, un socle transparent suspendu dans le vide dans lequel reposait la clef.

Un instant il pensa aux animagus mais de un, le sien n'était pas un oiseau, de deux, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en servir sachant que de nombreuses personnes l'observaient. Après un instant de réflexion, il transforma les pâquerettes présentes en piliers de différentes hauteurs sur lesquels il monta pour récupérer la clef et passer à la salle suivante, glissant par automatisme la clef dans sa poche.

Il y avait cette fois_-_ci des murs autour de lui, un peu comme une arène à ciel ouvert qui apportait une certaine obscurité sur ce nouveau terrain. James ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ambiance de l'arène était assez lugubre et commença avancer prudemment vers son centre. A plusieurs reprises, il lui sembla entendre un bruit insolite, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, seul le silence l'entourait. Il était à mi_-_chemin entre le centre et la sortie lorsqu'il entendit distinctement un grognement et une respiration un peu haletante. Ce ne fut que de justesse qu'il s'écarta de la trajectoire d'une énorme masse de fourrure rugissante.

Un lion immense lui faisait maintenant face en grognant, l'air menaçant, et James retint son réflexe de lui lancer un sortilège. Il avait beau savoir que les professeurs maîtrisaient la situation, il n'en restait pas moins que se retrouver face à un prédateur énervé n'avait rien de rassurant.

James voulut utiliser sa baguette mais le lion choisit le même moment pour lui sauter dessus et le garçon se jeta sur le côté, évitant de nouveau le félin et se remettant rapidement sur pieds pour lui faire face. L'animal était cependant plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait car lorsqu'il le chercha, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Il resta à l'affût du moindre bruit tout en avançant vers la porte et parvint à poser sa main sur la poignée… pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'ouvrait pas et n'était munie d'aucune serrure. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage comme le lion refaisait son apparition, percutant le garçon et lui faisant lâcher sa baguette.

Durant quelques instants, James dut jouer de feinte et compter sur sa rapidité et sa souplesse pour échapper à la bête, réussissant finalement à récupérer sa baguette. Il lança le sort au moment où le lion lui sautait dessus et se retrouva vite empêtré dans la pelote de tissu en laquelle il l'avait transformé. Se dégageant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il réalisa que la porte s'ouvrait désormais et passa le seuil en espérant qu'il arrivait au bout, d'abord parce que le temps écoulé devait avoir passé depuis peu la barre des dix minutes et ensuite parce qu'aussi divertissantes soient ces épreuves, il aurait préféré être avec Sirius pour en rire en les traversant, ce n'était pas si amusant de faire tout cela seul.

Des moineaux voletaient dans l'espace suivant, tout aussi vide que l'environnement de la prairie, et la porte était à nouveau fermée à clef, sauf que cette fois_-_ci, non seulement il n'y avait pas de pierre, mais en plus aucun passe_-_partout à l'horizon. Se souvenant qu'il avait gardé la dernière clé, il la glissa dans la serrure et eut confirmation qu'elle n'ouvrirait rien.

Un instant sceptique, il voulut modifier sa clé pour la faire correspondre mais le sortilège ne marcha pas, sans doute était_-_ce cela dont parlait Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait dit que certains charmes seraient bloqués. Le Gryffondor finit par s'agenouiller devant la porte et, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il replaça la clef dans la fente avant d'appliquer une formule à l'ensemble. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais finit par modifier la configuration de la serrure pour la faire correspondre à la clef et ouvrit la porte.

A peine s'était_-_elle entrebâillée qu'il entendit des cris et des applaudissements avant même de réaliser qu'il était arrivé au terrain de quidditch, où toute l'école était réunie. Deux écrans immenses envahissaient le ciel, montrant ce qui se passait dans le parcours, surmontés par des chronomètres dont le sien lui indiqua qu'il avait mis treize minutes et quarante et une secondes pour l'achever.

_-_ T'as fait ça en chef James ! s'exclama Sirius en surgissant devant lui pour lui faire une accolade.

Avec un sourire resplendissant, James s'inclina devant les spectateurs en prenant une pause assez comique avant de suivre son camarade là où les autres participants se trouvaient déjà.

_-_ Pas mal du tout le coup de la dernière serrure personne n'avait gardé la clé, remarqua Sirius en rigolant, et tu as le meilleur temps !

_-_ Après toi, nota James avec un sourire fier. C'était pas si compliqué leur parcours…

_-_ Parle pour toi monsieur le surdoué, intervint Tara en s'accrochant à son bras. Pour nous autre, commun des sorciers, il nous a fallu plus de temps et des métamorphoses moins évoluées pour nous en sortir.

_-_ En fait, il y a très peu de personnes à ne pas avoir subi de pénalités, grimaça Morine Johnson. A part toi, Black et Hargow, pour le moment, on a tous eu au moins une pénalité, ne serait_-_ce que pour la dernière porte où on a quasiment tous fini par utiliser Alohomora.

_-_ Tara a bien essayé de métamorphoser un oiseau en clé mais…

_-_ Au moins j'ai eu l'oiseau ! Sauf que la clé avait des ailes et j'ai jamais réussi à l'attraper, rigola la jeune fille.

Une nouvelle ovation accueillit la sortie d'Anne Sinclair de la traversée.

_-_ Pas mal, elle a un temps moyen mais elle n'a eu aucune pénalité, remarqua Youri Destov.

_-_ Les épreuves reprendront dans trois quarts d'heure, annonça la voix puissante de Dumbledore. Un repas rapide vous est servi dans la Grande Salle. A tout à l'heure.

_-_ Ça doit quand même pas être drôle d'être bloqué toute la journée, remarqua Peter comme ils traversaient le hall, où ne se trouvaient plus le restant des participants.

_-_ Tant qu'ils sont plusieurs, ça va, remarqua James, mais après, c'est sûr qu'ils vont singulièrement s'ennuyer.

Tout en mangeant, James demanda des précisions à Sirius sur la façon dont s'était déroulé l'épreuve pour lui.

_-_ Les mains dans les poches, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. J'entrais, je métamorphosai, je sortais, pas plus compliqué. Pour la plupart, on a eu la même idée en fait, sauf que j'ai transformé le lion en chaton et que pour la seconde salle avec clé, j'ai métamorphosé une fleur en arbre pour grimper dessus. Le coup de l'aqueduc était pas mal vu, j'ai opté pour une brique. Et pour la partie sur la glace, j'ai transformé la glace en terrain herbeux, d'autres ont utilisé des chaussures à crampon

_-_ Et la dernière épreuve ? Tu n'avais pas non plus la clé ? Tu t'es servi d'un oiseau ?

_-_ C'était vraiment impressionnant ! intervint Peter, les yeux écarquillés. Mais j'aurai juré qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège…

_-_ Peter, il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre un sortilège de disparition et une métadiffusion.

_-_ Une métadiffusion ? s'exclama James, surpris. T'as transformé la porte en air ?

_-_ Ouais, même les profs en étaient bouche bée, se moqua Sirius. Mais bon, je serai bien incapable de faire la métamorphose inverse. Et puis ils ont été aussi impressionnés par la manière dont tu t'es tiré de l'épreuve du feu.

_-_ A mon avis, t'auras aucun soucis avec les métamorphoses élémentaires si on les aborde en septième année, constata James en souriant. Il y a eu des parcours… comiques ?

_-_ Ouais, c'est bien dommage que vous n'ayez pas vu Nelly Dinissier s'échiner là_-_dedans, s'esclaffa Peter. Déjà la première porte, elle a eu du mal pour la clé, ensuite elle a failli s'évanouir lors de la pièce des insectes et comme elle a transformé les bestioles en papillons, il y en avait partout et elle ne voyait plus rien, elle s'est emmêlée dans les lianes, a piqué une crise dans la forêt et finalement, elle n'a quasiment utilisé que des sorts, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait un très bon score.

_-_ Et Wilkes ? se renseigna Sirius, espérant qu'il s'était ridiculisé.

_-_ Ça a été, il n'a eu que deux pénalités : avec le feu et à la dernière porte. C'est surtout à ces épreuves qu'il y a eu des pénalités d'ailleurs.

_-_ En tous cas pour le moment, c'est vous les meilleurs dans votre année, annonça Justin Hilton en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

_-_ On connaît les scores ?

_-_ Non, et ils seront tenus secrets jusqu'à la fin du concours. Tout ce qu'on peut savoir, c'est les noms des cinq premiers par épreuve et par année et seule la couleur de notre badge nous dira si on est plus vers les meilleurs ou plus vers les retardataires, pas très précis, quoi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi tout le long du repas, James profitant des compliments des autres comme Sirius semblait peu s'en soucier.

Les épreuves reprirent à l'heure dite et James put voit l'excellente organisation des professeurs. Non seulement on pouvait voir la progression des élèves dans le parcours, mais en plus tout ce qu'ils disaient était retranscrit afin que tout le monde puisse voir les sortilèges utilisés.

De manière plutôt ironique de l'avis de James, Lily Evans passa en même temps que Gary Boot. Elle avançait dans les épreuves avec une grande aisance et le garçon fut très amusé de sa témérité lors de sa rencontre avec le lion. Comme il ne cessait de bouger, elle n'hésita pas à attendre qu'il lui saute dessus et le dernier moment pour le métamorphoser en lapin. Quant à la dernière porte, elle utilisa la même technique que Tara mais parvint à avoir une clé entière. Elle n'eut aucune pénalité et mis quatorze minutes à tout passer. Gary Boot pour sa part, mis un quart d'heure et eut une pénalité – il fallait dire aussi que sur le parcours des cinquième année, il n'y avait pas encore eu un élève à ne pas avoir de pénalité.

Evan Rosier eut également un parcours impeccable mais mit près de vingt_-_cinq minutes tandis que Terence Hill faisait bien rire tout le monde lorsqu'il se trompa dans sa métamorphose pour le lion et le changea en une espèce d'hybride entre un chat, un chien et un lapin tout à fait inoffensif qui se mit à lui courir après pour réclamer un câlin. Il fut obliger de lancer un sortilège d'éjection sur la créature qui le léchait au visage avec un enthousiasme un peu trop grand et de se précipiter dans la salle suivante pour lui échapper.

Remus passa un peu après seize heures. Bien que la métamorphose n'était pas, et de loin, sa matière de prédilection – ce que ses amis comprenaient parfaitement – ils lui faisaient confiance pour leur offrir un beau parcours. Il n'eut par ailleurs pas grand mal au début, si ce n'est que de l'avis de Sirius, il réfléchissait trop. Dans la forêt, de manière plutôt ennuyante pour les professeur, il n'eut pas le moindre mal à trouver directement la sortie, ce qui fit pas mal rigoler les élèves comme Remus s'interrogeait tout haut de l'intérêt de cette épreuve. Heureusement, ils mirent cela sur le compte d'un excellent sens de l'orientation sans chercher plus avant pourquoi Remus avait trouvé si facilement la sortie.

Le seul moment où il ne trouva d'autres moyens que d'utiliser un sortilège fut lors de l'épreuve du feu, comme la majorité des élèves, et il finit par l'éteindre en faisant apparaître une averse. Il se servit de la même méthode que Sirius pour atteindre la clef penchée en hauteur et fut le plus rapide de tous pour contrer le lion, qu'il avait repéré de manière quasi instantanée en pénétrant dans l'arène. Il utilisa cependant une métamorphose différente des autres puisqu'il énonça la formule de réversion, à l'étonnement général.

_-_ Pas mal joué, s'exclama Evans, surprise, en voyant le lion se transformer en une majestueuse statue en cuivre. Je n'avais pas réalisé mais les professeurs n'ont pas fait venir un lion ici, c'est juste une statue que McGonagall a transformée.

_-_ Je me demande s'il va s'en sortir pour la dernière porte, murmura Sirius en observant sur l'écran son ami entrer dans la dernière salle du parcours.

Un moment il resta immobile à observer alentours puis, comme la plupart l'avaient fait, avança vers la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

« J'aurai dû garder la dernière clé », soupira_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même, déclenchant les rires de ses amis en l'entendant avoir la même idée que James.

Accroupi face à la porte, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux légèrement plissés dans le vague, comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il finit par redresser la tête, regarder les moineaux, puis la serrure, puis de nouveau les moineaux et se redressa pour regarder la porte sur le côté, comme jugeant de son épaisseur.

Les spectateurs crurent d'abord qu'il allait également transformer un oiseau en clé, mais au lieu de pointer sa baguette sur un moineau, il la dirigea sur la serrure, très concentré.

_-_ _Encer dédalae !_

James ignorait totalement ce sortilège mais les yeux amusés de Sirius lui disaient que ce n'était pas son cas.

_-_ Que fait_-_il ?

_-_ Il modifie le système d'ouverture, déclara Sirius. C'est une métamorphose qui n'est pas vraiment complexe mais qui demande du temps pour parvenir au résultat escompté. Notre Lunard a vraiment une trop grosse tête, faudrait qu'il arrête d'autant cogiter, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un clin d'œil.

Il fallut en effet près d'une minute avant que Remus ne se relève, l'air satisfait, mais au lieu d'ouvrir la porte, il essaya cette fois de viser les oiseaux et après plusieurs essais infructueux, il en toucha un qu'il rattrapa de justesse en le métamorphosant en… musaraigne.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit ravie d'être tenue en mains par… lui, remarqua James.

_-_ D'un autre côté, c'est un bon moyen de la faire entrer dans le mécanisme.

_-_ Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

_-_ Tu ne connais pas ce système d'ouverture, Peter ? Regarde, tu vas comprendre.

Remus apporta le rongeur à la porte sous le regard incrédule des autres élèves et la fit entrer dans le trou qui avait remplacé celui de la serrure. On entendit un moment les grattements des petites pattes dans le chemin qui avait été creusé à même le bois puis un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit.

_-_ C'est la bestiole qui pousse le bouton d'ouverture, expliqua Sirius en applaudissant bien fort avec tout le monde.

_-_ Que voilà un magnifique spectacle ! s'exclama James lorsque Remus arriva près d'eux, le chronomètre annonçant vingt et une minutes trente_-_cinq. Mais pour le dernier, tu t'es pas un peu compliqué la vie ?

_-_ J'avais pas le choix, grimaça Remus. Je sais que jamais je n'aurai réussi à changer les oiseaux en clé, tout au plus une avec des ailes que j'aurai jamais réussi à attraper, et quand j'ai modifier le système d'ouverture, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le rendre externe et donc impossible de me contenter de mettre un bouton à tourner, alors j'ai laissé le seul mécanisme interne qui me venait à l'esprit et qui me permettait d'ouvrir sans clef.

_-_ Sirius a raison, tu cogites trop ! rigola James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il en reste pas beaucoup à passer avant notre triomphe, à moi et Sirius, j'ai hâte que ça finisse, ajouta_-_t_-_il, les yeux brillants.

Sirius passa une grille de notation à Remus.

_-_ Y'a plus beaucoup de scores à donner mais bon. Il suffit d'écrire tes notes là_-_dessus, elles disparaissent après coup pour se retrouver chez les profs, expliqua_-_t_-_il. Apparemment, on connaîtra les vainqueurs de l'épreuves une dizaine de minutes après que les derniers soient passés.

_-_ Tout de même, cette façon de noter n'est pas mal mais un peu trop subjective, remarqua Remus. Il suffit qu'un élève soit détesté ou au contraire populaire pour fausser les résultats.

_-_ Mais c'est justement ça ! intervint James. Il ne s'agit pas que de performance mais aussi de popularité. On recherche les deux meilleurs élèves du collège, les plus appréciés, tut simplement !

Remus ne répondit pas mais resta sceptique.

Les derniers à passer furent Millea Stimpson pour les quatrième année et Forrest Mograf pour les cinquième. Tous deux eurent un parcours d'assez bon niveau bien que Forrest mit une minute de moins que Stimpson à finir.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent ces derniers passages furent comblées par des conversations surexcitées sur les pronostics des résultats – on avait évidemment quelques idées mais certains classements n'étaient pas si évidents – et des commentaires sur les parcours. Le silence se fit lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

_-_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter tous les participants pour leurs très belles performances et le spectacle qu'ils nous ont offerts, vous avez tous été excellents. Mais, évidemment, certains ont été meilleurs que d'autres. Je vais maintenant vous donner les noms des cinq meilleurs scores pour chaque année. Pour les quatrième année, en cinquième position, Gerald Hargow !

Le Serdaigle eut un sourire satisfait sous les applaudissements de la foule.

_-_ En quatrième position, Evan Rosier !

La maison Serpentard applaudit avec force le garçon qui affichait un air plutôt neutre alors que certains Gryffondor le huaient.

_-_ En troisième position, Lily Evans !

Gryffondor hurla sa joie, persuadée maintenant des deux derniers vainqueurs.

_-_ En deuxième position, James Potter, et en première position, Sirius Black !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit cette annonce. Sirius se contentait d'avoir un sourire goguenard mais James envoyait des baisers à la foule, extrêmement fier de lui.

_-_ On est les meilleurs, mon pote ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

_-_ Je regrette juste qu'on n'ait pas pu passer en duo, répondit Sirius.

_-_ Tu lis dans mes pensées, répliqua James avec un clin d'œil.

La fête battit son plein une partie de la soirée dans la maison Gryffondor, mais comme il restait encore les épreuves des sixième et septième année le lendemain, ils ne purent se coucher trop tard. Chez les cinquième année, du premier au cinquième, le classement avait été le suivant : Elsa Keeper, Serdaigle, Conrad Forester, Serpentard, Gary Boot, Gryffondor, Anne Sinclair, Serpentard et Forrest Mograf, Poufsouffle.

Les épreuves du lendemain furent un spectacle impressionnant, certains septième année maîtrisant les métamorphoses élémentaires. Les Maraudeurs furent satisfaits de constater que Franck Londubat gagna la première place de son année, devant Lucius Malefoy – le regard du Serpentard envers le Poufsouffle valait toutes les victoires du monde.

L'excitation des épreuves retomba lentement au cours de la semaine qui suivit et on songea bientôt à se préparer pour l'épreuve de potion, qui aurait lieu d'ici un peu plus d'un mois.

_A suivre…_

**RAR : **(apparemment, ce ne sont pas les RAR qui sont interdites mais juste les notes d'auteurs, les updates qui ne sont pas des chapitres en fait, alors je laisse les RAR en fin de chapitres ;_-_) )

**AndromedaLN** : ah ben ça ! Moi je veux bien faire des RAR, mais sans review, j'ai du mal, j'avoue. C'est un peu la matière de base, tu vois ? C'est une sorte de concept : review RAR. Les reviews sont aux RAR ce que la laine des moutons est aux pulls… (c'est émouvant ce que je dis _/verse une larme/_) Pour Tara, fallait qd même pas croire qu'elle était invincible et inébranlable, lol, c'est quand même un être humain, quelque part… Ooooh ! Mais c'est pas ma faute pour Sirius ! Il est trop proche de son animagus, c'est pas comme si j'y étais pour qqch ! Si ? Ah ? Bon… Mais puisque tu as trouvé ça drôle, l'affaire est close :_-_P Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Millea est comme une petite abeille, elle va à droite à gauche en flirtant (lol) alors je risque pas de la caser de sitôt ! Voldoudou… Ceeeeeeeeeeeertes… Bref ! Ben il nous prépare comme d'hab : « a veux conquérir le monde, a veux vaincre la mort, et a blablabla… » Et dans l'ombre… C'est peut_-_être le prof ou peut_-_être pas… Après tout, avec moi, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, non ? Enfin j'espère MDR ! (et le prof s'appelle Jugson lol). Gasp ! J'ai vraiment hâte que Lola revienne faire la HPA, paske toi t'es inhumaine :'( De tte façon je t'écoute pas, na ! le chapitre est là quand il est là, point barre ! (_boude_) allez ! gros bisous ma LN adorée ;_-_)

**Ilys **: Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Lulu ! … Ben quoi ? ça rime, non ? C'est le plus important… Pff ! Jamais contente, ah là là ! En tous cas, j'espère bien que tu es reviendue pour de bon /_regard suspicieux/_(Bon, c'est peut_-_être pas en t'appelant Lulu que je vais t'inciter à rester reviendue, faut dire aussi… m'enfin passons !) viiii ! Merci pour l'inspi (aah ! ça y va les rimes ! Ce que je te disais !) Maintenant j'ai deux muses, ce qui aide un peu au cas où une aurait des défauts de fonctionnement… C'est que ça demande de l'entretien ces bêtes là ;_-_) Ah, et au fait, n'essaie pas de faire semblant d'être modeste, je vais finir par m'inquiéter moi, et pis est_-_ce que je me cache de ma vanité moi, hein ? Nan mais quelle idée ! Tiens… C'est marrant mais à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il y a un de mes chapitres à la clé… C'est l'effet Ilys, qui lisse les faits ! _/silence total, lourd et pesant/_ Ben quoi ? Pff ! Si on n'a même plus le droit de faire des jeux de mots à deux noises cinquante, moi, je dis plus rien, na ! (mais comme c'est l'un de tes plus grand rêve, je vais continuer à parler, rien que pour t'embêter, gnark !) Je disais donc _/ignore le gémissement de supplice d'Ilys… je ne dirai pas que ça rime, je ne dirai pas que…/_ ou plutôt _tu_ disais donc que James était remonté dans ton estime. Profites en, ça durera pas éternellement, idem pour Sirius, mais lui, je crois que quoi qu'il fasse, t'arrivera tjs à lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes lol. Hey ! Cette review est une review historique ! Ce fut le déclencheur de nos soirées (et journées) MSN, tu te rends compte ? _/se sent très émue et verse une larme/_ Et tous ces points communs qu'on s'est trouvés, que de bons souvenirs (le rouleau de vingt km de longs et la centaine de stylos vidés de leur encre en témoignant) Bon allez ! Si je continue, ce chapitre va vraiment avoir beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup de retard (déjà qu'il en a :_-_S alors ze te fais de gros bizoux sur les deux joues (d'abord !)

**Raziel Tepes** : Du suspense ? Où ça ? Où ça ? Où ça ? lol, nan, sérieusement, même si j'espère en avoir le minimum du minima sur ma fic (ce dont je doute fort lol) il n'y en a pas à ce niveau. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la nouvelle farce des Maraudeurs. La raison pour laquelle on les voit pas à la fin, c'est parce que j'étais sur le point de vue de Severus, tout simplement ;_-_) Pour ce qui est de Lupin et Tara, en effet, les contacts se multiplient, mais ça risque d'être un peu aléatoire par la suite de l'année, m'enfin vous verrez bien. Héhé… voici la suite !

**audery** : Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudreeeeeeeeeeeey ! _/plein de petits cœur volettent en direction d'Aud/ _Tu sais que tu me manques aussi ? _/regard larmoyant/_ faut dire aussi que j'ai passé un super séjour avec toi et Nico :_-_) alors va falloir qu'on remette ça :_-_P Tu vas rire (ou peut_-_être pas) mais lorsque j'ai écrit la scène entre Anne et Severus, je me suis dit « Aud va râler paske Anne avait une excellente occaz de sauter sur le pauvre petit Sev sans défense ». Comme quoi, je te connais pas si mal que ça lol. Et si Anne a mis le costume, ce n'est pas parce que ceux des années supérieures l'ont demandé mais tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie ;_-_) Les mouchoirs, je me les garde, paske j'ai un rhume carabiné là, et mon stock diminue dangereusement :_-_S Viens ici que je te fasse un grooooooooooooooooos bisou plein de microbes ! hé ! mais… Audrey ! Reviens ! Ze t'aime moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Kimmy** : Salut Kimmy ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je continue ma fic, pas de soucis, mais vite… euh… ben… voilà quoi… disons que c'est une autre affaire lol. biz !


	10. Amour fraternel

_Héhé ! Pas de retard cette fois-ci, pas mal, hein ? ;-) Bon, il est vrai que le chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres, mais il est là, lol._

**Chapitre 9 : Amour fraternel**

_« Une définition strictement physique dirait qu'une égrégore est un champ d'énergie invisible issu d'… »_

_-_ Tu as vraiment été époustouflante, souffla Nelly Dinissier. J'aimerai bien être aussi douée que toi dans cette matière.

_-_ Tu te rattraperas avec les potions, minauda Elise Ray.

_« … issu d'individus se trouvant dans un même ét… »_

_-_ Ces Gryffondor à la manque commencent sérieusement à m'énerver, grogna Christopher Wilkes. Ils se pavanent encore plus depuis qu'ils sont sortis premiers de l'épreuve.

_-_ Ignore les, répondit Evan Rosier d'un air blasé.

_-_ Je préférerai de loin m'occuper de leur cas, répliqua Wilkes avec un sourire mauvais.

_« … un même état d'esprit et accomplissant des rituels semblables. Une définition occulte… »__1_

_-_ Oh ! je me suis trompée de page ! s'exclama la voix haut perchée de Rica Histey.

Avec un sifflement d'agacement, Severus referma brutalement son livre d'enchantement. Il se trouvait en salle d'étude avec la quasi_-_totalité des autres élèves de son année, mais ceux_-_ci ne paraissaient pas particulièrement respectueux de la tranquillité désirée en un tel lieu, pour la plupart trop occupés à parler – encore et toujours – du concours.

_-_ Où vas_-_tu ? demanda Avery en le voyant remballer ses affaires.

_-_ Dans un endroit où je pourrais étudier tranquillement.

_-_ Hé ! Attends ! Tu voudrais pas nous donner quelques conseils pour l'épreuve de pot…

_-_ Essaie seulement de parler de ce stupide concours avec moi et c'est toi qui feras les frais d'une de mes potions, Chris, siffla son camarade en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_-_ Je viens avec toi, intervint la voix d'Evan Rosier alors qu'il sortait, le garçon se retrouvant vite à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs sans discuter, Severus se demandant ce que Rosier lui voulait. Son camarade ne recherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie des autres et avait un caractère plutôt étrange. Il semblait vraiment très calme en tout instant mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Par ailleurs, Severus était convaincu qu'il faisait parti des « héritiers ». C'était le terme dont les aînés se servaient pour parler de ceux choisis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour faire partie de ses futurs Mangemorts. Il aurait pu paraître surprenant que de telles conversations se déroulent dans la salle commune des Serpentard, mais jamais rien n'avait filtré de cette maison, que ce soit par idéaux communs ou tout simplement parce que la règle d'or des vert et argent était de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres tant que ça n'entachait pas la réputation de leur maison.

Rosier semblait enfin se décider à parler lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Carvi et Jugson se faisant face, l'air passablement furieux l'un et l'autre. Alors que son camarade avait un sourire amusé, Severus fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'étant habitués depuis le début de l'année à ce genre de scène, il restait perturbant pour certains de rencontrer deux de leurs professeurs se disputer aux vues et au su de tous. Selon toute vraisemblance, la bataille verbale touchait à sa fin.

_-_ Votre paranoïa maladive commence sérieusement à me lasser, Carvi, gronda Jugson d'un ton menaçant. Je n'ai encore jamais touché à l'un de vos précieux élèves, il me semble.

_-_ Pas _encore_ Jugson, en effet, répliqua Carvi sur le même ton. La botanique n'est pas ma seule spécialité, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, et je tiens à ce que vous n'oubliiez pas que je suis tout à fait capable de retourner l'_Anceps Ortus _contre vous.

L'intensité meurtrière qui traversa le regard de Jugson fit frissonner Severus malgré lui et il sentit la même réaction chez Rosier – sans pour autant pouvoir définir s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'autre chose.

_-_ Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez, gronda le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal d'une voix sourde. Vous vous trompez d'ennemi, collègue, et cela risque fort de vous jouer des tours.

_-_ C'est plutôt vous qui essayez de vous jouer de moi, mais vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement que vous le pensez. Peut_-_être ne me voyez_-_vous que comme un naïf professeur que sa jeunesse rend par trop idéaliste et certainement y a_-_t_-_il du vrai dans cela, mais aussi idéaliste que je puisse être, je vous recommande fortement de ne pas me sous_-_estimer.

_-_ Vous vous répétez.

_-_ Autant de fois qu'il sera utile pour vous le faire comprendre.

Et sans un salut, le professeur de botanique s'éloigna.

_-_ Pauvre imbécile, siffla l'autre professeur. Prétendez ce que vous voulez, vous ne semblez même pas réaliser que ce lien est à double sens.

En se retournant, il figea en remarquant la présence de deux de ses élèves. En parfaits Serpentard, tous deux avaient un air neutre et, sans leur faire la moindre remarque, Jugson leur passa devant pour retourner dans son bureau.

_-_ Tu dois savoir de quoi il retourne, remarqua Severus après qu'il ait disparu en jaugeant son camarade du regard.

_-_ Si tu crois que nous sommes au courant de tout… se moqua Rosier qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux le couloir par lequel le professeur Jugson était parti.

Il reporta son attention sur Severus d'un air songeur.

_-_ Je trouve surprenant que tu ne sois pas encore avec nous.

_-_ Ce que moi je trouve surprenant, c'est la nonchalance avec laquelle _vous_ abordez le sujet.

Il pensait principalement à la manière dont Malefoy et Ronerrin l'avaient abordé l'an dernier pour parler de sa pratique des potions, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs fait surprendre par Fitevil ce jour là.

_-_ Sans doute nous surestimons_-_nous par trop, reconnut d'un air narquois le garçon, ou alors est_-_ce que nous sous_-_estimons l'adversaire… Dur problème, n'est_-_ce pas ? Mais cela importe peu en fait. Vois_-_tu, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que ton… rapprochement avec Tara Milten pourrait être très profitable.

Severus se figea, sur ses gardes, attendant la suite.

_-_ Il est après tout notoire qu'elle connaît énormément de monde et être proche d'elle peut permettre de manière assez intéressante d'avoir de nombreux contacts, tu ne penses pas ?

_-_ Les potions sont ma spécialité, pas l'infiltration, répliqua froidement Severus.2

_-_ C'est ce que nous verrons… Bon, je vais te laisser étudier maintenant.

_-_ C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? s'étonna Severus en le regardant s'éloigner.

_-_ C'était surtout une bonne excuse pour échapper à cette bande d'idiots, répondit nonchalamment Rosier sans se retourner.

Severus resta un moment immobile dans le couloir puis alla à la recherche d'une salle vide tout en s'interrogeant sur Jugson. Depuis le début de l'année et du fait de l'inimitié flagrante des autres professeurs à son égard, les plus folles rumeurs circulaient à son encontre, la plus populaire étant celle selon laquelle il serait un Mangemort. Le Serpentard restait quant à lui sceptique vis_-_à_-_vis de cette opinion publique. Bien qu'il n'aimât guère le directeur, il voyait mal Dumbledore se tromper à ce point sur un nouveau professeur par les temps qui couraient.

Il parvint à trouver une salle de classe déserte et termina de lire sa leçon et faire quelques devoirs avant la fin de l'après_-_midi, ce qui lui permit de plonger une nouvelle fois dans le livre d'élixirs d'Elroa Lawill. Il s'intéressait surtout aux propriétés inédites qu'elle avait découvertes et aux potions inachevées auxquelles il essayait, dans ses temps libres, de trouver une solution. Certaines pages étaient marquées et Tara lui avait expliqué qu'elles correspondaient aux publications qu'elle avait envoyées au Centre de Recherche Magique pour aider à l'avancée des recherches, mais pour le reste, Severus était le seul, avec Tara, à en connaître l'existence.

Le garçon était en pleine étude d'une recherche sur des protections des sortilèges impardonnables lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Une tête passa dans l'embrasure pour regarder à l'intérieur et sauta sur le Serpentard lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

_-_ Salut mon cousin préféré !

_-_ Comme si tu en avais plusieurs, sourit Severus – ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls. Félicitations pour la métamorphose, tu t'en es bien sortie… même si tu étais assez ridicule en essayant d'attraper cette clé volante, ricana_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord, rigola Tara, mais je me suis bien amusée. J'aurai bien voulu voir comment tu t'en serais sorti, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, pensive.

_-_ La métamorphose n'est pas vraiment ma matière de prédilection, lui fit remarquer Severus.

_-_ Peut_-_être pas, mais en potion et pour la DCFM, tu aurais fait un malheur. Quant aux duels, tu as de bonnes dispositions, non ?

_-_ Le jour où j'arriverai à prévoir les attaques de tes chers camarades de Gryffondor, je les aurai vraiment, grommela le garçon.

_-_ Ben trouve un moyen de prévoir dans ce cas, plaisanta sa cousine. Mais passons ! Tu as trouvé de nouvelles choses ?

_-_ Plus ou moins, mais je dois encore m'améliorer pour comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce carnet. Il y a une certaine différence entre la réflexion d'une confectionneuse chevronnée et celle d'un élève de quatrième année d'étude… aussi doué soit_-_il.

_-_ Ecart minime, sourit Tara. Et sinon, qu'as_-_tu pensé du parcours de…

Elle commença à parler du concours de manière animée dans son habituel monologue et Severus se surprit à ne pas l'interrompre alors qu'il coupait sèchement tout autre abordant le sujet. Cette fille lui faisait vraiment perdre tout son bon sens.

_-_ … et Remus a été étonnant lui aussi !

Cette remarque eut le don de faire contracter la mâchoire du garçon et il ne retint pas sa réplique acerbe.

_-_ Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon estime, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi imbu de sa personne que le sont Potter et Black !

_-_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_-_ Tu as bien vu comme il s'est donné en spectacle lors de l'épreuve ! Il faisait bien son fanfaron à être aussi facilement sorti de la forêt alors que tout le monde s'est fait avoir et a été désorienté !

_-_ Il n'a pas…

Tara s'interrompit et observa un instant le garçon avant qu'un étrange sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Severus songea qu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de faire autant varier la signification d'un simple sourire.

_-_ Il y a quelques temps, tu n'étais pas si virulent à son encontre, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Parce que je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point il était stupide, pire que Black et Potter, qu'il se contente de suivre comme un mouton.

_-_ En fait ce n'est que depuis le cours de potion de la semaine dernière, avant l'épreuve, continua Tara.

Il lui adressa un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet et préféra reprendre la lecture du carnet de la confectionneuse. Il n'eut cependant pas loisir de dépasser quelques lignes que la jeune fille le lui prenait doucement des mains pour l'observer avec amusement.

_-_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup apprécié que nous soyons si proches, pas vrai ?

_-_ Proche de lui ? Laisse moi rire, répliqua_-_t_-_il sur un ton dédaigneux pour masquer sa colère alors qu'il se levait brusquement. Lupin se moque de toi et le lendemain il rigole en ta compagnie ? C'est sûrement un de ses coups tordus !

_-_ Il n'y a eu qu'à ce cours. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le lendemain, il a recommencé à s'écarter de moi.

_-_ Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un crétin, dit Severus avec un sourire triomphant.

Tara s'était assise sur le bureau auquel il faisait face, le poing replié soutenant sa joue, l'air plongée dans ses pensées.

_-_ C'est marrant, remarqua_-_t_-_elle lentement, j'en apprends chaque jour un peu plus sur toi. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tu pouvais être observateur… et clairvoyant.

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Je sais, tu ne t'occupes pas des autres, sourit_-_elle. Mais ça t'inquiète de savoir qu'au fond, moi et Remus on se ressemble.

Severus écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque puis secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu n'as rien en commun avec cette vermine ! Il n'a…

Une fois de plus, il ne put terminer car Tara s'était approchée de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras, ses mains entourant sa taille, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, de manière à ce que sa bouche se trouve près de son oreille.

_-_ Mais tu sais, dit_-_elle doucement, même si les circonstances sont telles qu'on pourrait mieux se comprendre lui et moi que n'importe qui, tu n'en restes pas moins celui qui m'a comprise et connue le mieux le premier. Je te l'ai déjà dit Severus, je te l'ai _offert_ l'an dernier. Tu es la seule véritable famille qu'il me reste, et ce à jamais.

Severus n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de vouloir se dégager de l'étreinte. Au contraire, il referma ses bras sur sa cousine et la serra fortement, allant jusqu'à frotter légèrement sa joue contre ses cheveux acajous. Il se sentait bien dans cette position, serein… à sa place. Les bras de Tara autour de sa taille, les siens autour de ses épaules, ils formaient un tout, ils étaient cette famille en laquelle il ne croyait pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant, il voulait juste profiter de leur proximité et de cette sensation de bien_-_être qu'il en retirait.

_-_ Ici, on devrait…

Severus relâcha rapidement Tara mais pas assez vu le regard que leur lança le couple qui venait d'arriver.

_-_ Salut Nathan ! Salut Anne ! lança tout naturellement Tara.

Le septième année se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que la cinquième année répondait sur un ton pince_-_sans_-_rire.

_-_ Salut Tara, désolée de vous interrompre, on va se trouver un autre endroit.

_-_ T'insinues quoi, Sinclair, répliqua Severus. Je ne te savais pas du genre de Ray ou de Dinissier.

_-_ Je ne fais que constater, Rogue.

_-_ Pour tout te dire, et au cas où tu nous connaîtrais si mal, nous ne sommes pas vraiment portés sur l'inceste.

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard légèrement surpris de Tara ainsi que des deux autres. Nathan Dawkins voulut faire une remarque mais Sinclair le prit de vitesse.

_-_ Enfin bref, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Tiens, au fait Tara, tant que je t'ai sous la main, Canaris te cherche. La pauvrette est encore dans un état de nervosité incroyable, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Severus, son sourire était soudain devenu presque prédateur.

_-_ Ah ! Rogue ? Tu devrais te laisser aller plus souvent, t'es vraiment mignon avec le visage détendu.

Severus n'eut que le temps de voir une certaine indignation se peindre sur le visage de Dawkins qu'elle refermait déjà la porte. Un moment soufflé, il se tourna vers Tara, incrédule.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a dit ?

_-_ Tu as très bien entendu et elle disait vrai, s'amusa la Gryffondor.

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis haussa les épaules en se renfrognant.

_-_ C'est ça, j'adore qu'on rie à mes dépends, souffla_-_t_-_il. Il commence à se faire tard, je vais aller manger, tu viens ?

_-_ Non, je vais essayer de trouver Wanda puisqu'elle veut me parler. On se retrouvera plus tard.

Il mangea rapidement ce soir_-_là puis sortit pour faire un tour dans le parc avant de rentrer. Il n'y avait quasiment personne à cette heure_-_ci dehors, la plupart des élèves étant en train de manger. Avançant d'un pas tranquille, il resserra un peu sa robe sur lui comme la fraîcheur de la nuit s'insinuait sous le col et leva un bref instant ses yeux vers le ciel pour juger de sa clarté. Son regard capta un point grossissant à l'horizon qu'il eut tôt fait d'identifier comme étant un hibou. Le rapace se posa sur le bras que le garçon avait levé en le reconnaissant.

Son père lui envoyait rarement du courrier et lorsque c'était le cas, il n'arrivait jamais avec les autres hiboux postaux, le matin. Le hibou des marais resta immobile le temps que l'adolescent lui retire le parchemin attachée à sa patte puis repartit sans attendre de réponse. D'un mouvement un peu tendu, Severus déroula la lettre et prononça un Lumos pour pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit.

_Severus,_

_Certaines choses ayant évolué depuis ma dernière lettre, je reviens sur ma décision première de te laisser à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Au train où avancent la plupart des projets en cours, je préfère m'assurer que tu seras prêt pour une éventuelle rencontre. Prépare-toi du mieux que tu pourras jusque là et, à ton retour, j'évaluerai ton niveau. _

_Si, comme je l'espère, ta puissance a augmenté, nous pourrons passer à des pratiques supérieures, bien plus rentables et intéressantes, je saurai même t'initier à des domaines que tu auras choisis. Il est important de savoir reconnaître l'utile du futile, ce dont je jugerai._

_Sache par ailleurs que j'ai découvert il y a peu ta mère en train de s'abreuver d'une potion dont je ne vais pas tarder à connaître les propriétés. J'ai bien évidemment détruit toutes les autres fioles que j'ai pu trouver et corrigé Milla. Comme je ne doute pas de la manière dont elle a pu se procurer cet élixir dont je devine quelques peu les effets, nous aurons une conversation à ce sujet dés ton retour afin de clore rapidement le chapitre._

_Sur ce, travaille bien jusqu'à ton retour,_

_Ton père. _

Le Serpentard avait dangereusement pali en lisant le dernier paragraphe. Cette potion qu'il avait bien évidemment lui_-_même donnée à sa mère devait servir à lui éclaircir l'esprit et à focaliser l'attention qu'elle perdait trop rapidement. Il l'avait composée à partir d'une des potions d'Elroa Lawill tout en sachant que si son père le découvrait, il entrerait dans une rage folle. Une peur sournoise se mit à courir dans ses veines lorsqu'il songea à la "correction" qu'avait dû subir sa mère mais il se força à se calmer en se disant qu'elle devait tout de même aller bien… Il l'espérait en tous cas. D'un côté, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir, cette année encore, passer les fêtes avec Tara, mais de l'autre, il lui tardait de retrouver sa mère pour s'assurer de sa santé.

Il glissa le parchemin dans une poche et termina sa balade solitaire dans les clapotements des tentacules du calmar et le hululement d'une chouette qui disparut derrière les serres quand il se décida à rentrer.

o

Les filles se trouvaient sur leur terrain de course, Fiona et Millea se confrontant dans une lutte acharnée comme Lily n'avait pas eu envie de voler aujourd'hui. Installée contre le mur du château, elle révisait ses potions avec l'aide de Tara sous l'œil attentif d'Océane, chacune gardant malgré tout un œil sur les deux concurrentes.

_-_ Cérébrote mercurielle ? demanda Tara en buvant dans une gourde remplie de jus de citrouille.

Lily fronça les sourcils et observa son amie, jugeant si elle lui tendait un piège ou non, mais son sourire amusé à sa méfiance la convainquit que ce n'était pas le cas.

_-_ Cérébrote mercurielle, cérébrote, cérébrote… murmura_-_t_-_elle, concentrée. Ça a un rapport avec les œufs de serpent, non ?

_-_ Tu brûles.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant puis se souvint, radieuse.

_-_ Oui, c'est ça ! On l'extrait des œufs de serpent3 à partir d'un procédé alchimique découvert par… par… attends ça va me revenir… par Campella !

_-_ Bravo ! Dix points pour Gryffondor, la félicita Tara.

_-_ Quelque part, ça m'inquiète de vous voir connaître ça. Entre toi, Lily, qui hésite mais finit par avoir la réponse, et Tara qui ne prend même pas la peine de regarder dans le livre pour poser les questions, je me sens vraiment nulle en potion alors que j'ai toujours eu des notes moyennes.

_-_ Maintenant qu'on connaît les conditions de passation de l'épreuve, on sait sur quoi se focaliser, répondit Lily.

Le directeur était en effet intervenu la veille au dîner pour expliquer comment se déroulerait l'épreuve de potion ainsi que sa notation. Pour cette dernière, il s'agissait de la seule épreuve où les élèves n'auraient pas de notes à donner, seuls les professeurs étaient aptes à le faire, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible considérant la passation.

Celle_-_ci allait se dérouler en deux étapes : pratique et théorique. Pour la pratique, ils n'avaient évidemment aucune idée de la potion qu'ils auraient à préparer mais ils auraient le choix entre dix potions différentes, allant par paires suivant leur difficulté. Suivant la potion choisie, et donc sa difficulté, les participants seraient notés sur plus ou moins de points – ceux ayant choisi la potion la moins difficile seraient notés au maximum sur huit, celle un niveau au_-_dessus sur dix et ainsi de suite jusqu'à seize vu qu'il y aurait cinq niveau de difficulté. La théorie se ferait quant à elle sur la base d'un quiz noté sur quatorze points avec limite de temps pour chaque question posée. Les cinquième et septième année passeraient en même temps l'épreuve durant la matinée, en inversant juste la succession pratique_-_théorie, et les quatrième et sixième année l'après_-_midi suivant les mêmes conditions.

Lily caressa doucement du doigt son badge dont le centre présentait une lueur écarlate parcourue d'ondes irisées. Les badges de Black et Potter étaient d'un rouge encore plus profond ainsi que tous ceux des vainqueurs de cette première épreuve. On avait assez aisément attribué le gris orage aux plus mauvais scores mais il était difficile de dire ensuite qui avait été meilleur que qui au niveau des résultats vu que certains avaient des badges dans les tons bleus, d'autres dans les tons verts, jaunes, violets ou encore noirs, contrairement à ce que la logique aurait voulu, c'est_-_à_-_dire un dégradé du gris au rouge. Celui de Millea était vert tendre – celui de Lupin était également vert mais plus foncé – et celui de Tara jaune or, et tous avaient en commun les reflets irisés qui les parcouraient.

_-_ Ah ! Je subodore le match nul, remarqua Tara en désignant les deux filles en vol qui se rapprochaient de la ligne d'arrivée.

Leurs deux amies franchirent effectivement en même temps l'arrivée et vinrent se poser près des autres, les joues rougies par le vent.

_-_ Troisième étape, cinq gouttes d'armoise, déclara tranquillement Tara.

_-_ La polychrome ! s'exclamèrent Lily et Millea en même temps.

_-_ Elles me feraient presque peur, grimaça Fiona en adressant un regard désespéré à Océane.

_-_ T'inquiète, on se soutiendra l'une l'autre dans ce territoire des génies en potion, lui assura son amie.

_-_ Désolée, mais si on parle de génie, on ne peut que penser à Tara. C'est possible de donner une note supérieure à trente ? Genre soixante sur trente. Parce que là, c'est sûr que tu vas rafler tous les points à cette épreuve.

_-_ C'est exact, sourit Tara, mais il est possible que je ne sois pas la seule.

_-_ Dans la mesure où Achear est connu pour noter sévèrement bien que justement et que dans le cadre du concours, les scores sont donnés relativement aux autres élèves de son année, tu seras la seule à avoir le score maximum en quatrième année.

_-_ Et Gary ? Il s'en sort en potion ?

_-_ On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y excelle, grimaça gentiment Lily.

_-_ Il fera jamais pire que Lupin, plaisanta Millea. Je le plains sincèrement. Il nous a offert un beau spectacle avec la métamorphose mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il va se rétamer en potion.

_-_ Je crois que lui et Eleanore vont se battre pour l'avant_-_dernière place, rigola Tara.

_-_ Qui sait, ils pourraient nous surprendre, sourit doucement Lily. Au fait, est_-_ce que vous savez quand aura lieu la prochaine sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ?

_-_ Il me semble que c'est le samedi du week_-_end où aura lieu l'épreuve de potion. Juste avant la dernière semaine de cours, en fait. C'est vrai qu'il va falloir trouver des cadeaux. Tu as déjà trouvé pour Gary ?

_-_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira Lily. Et le pire c'est que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait déjà trouvé, lui. J'aurai dû attendre janvier pour sortir avec lui, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec fatalisme, faisant rire les filles.

_-_ Au fond, tu y as échappé de justesse, Tara, remarqua Fiona.

_-_ Qui est le plus fou entre celui qui l'est et celui qui suit ? déclama dramatiquement Tara. Je ne pensais pas Prytan aussi porté sur la folie…

_-_ Prytan ? demanda Millea, les yeux écarquillés, tout comme Lily et Océane. Un type t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Et t'as dit non ? Mais pourquoi ? Et c'est qui ce Prytan ?

_-_ Prytan Jones, il est en troisième année, répondit Tara d'un air vague. Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment réalisé quel genre de fille tarée j'étais… Et puis Tracy aurait certainement était très triste d'apprendre que nous étions ensemble.

_-_ Je ne te comprendrais jamais, soupira Millea.

_-_ Il faut dire aussi que tu as une vision des relations assez particulière, se moqua Océane. Quelle est ta nouvelle proie dis_-_moi ? A moins que tu ne sois décidée à aller vers Black ?

_-_ J'ai bien réfléchi à la situation et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne pourrai pas sortir avec Black, annonça très sérieusement la jeune fille.

_-_ Tiens donc ? Et qu'est_-_ce qui t'a mené à cette conclusion ? demanda Fiona en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Il est trop accessible tout en ne l'étant pas. Trop parce qu'il se fiche d'avoir une relation ou non et aucunement parce qu'il est bien trop proche de ses amis. C'est un type qui se fiche pas mal des filles en fait, c'est assez rare mais il est ainsi et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une entreprise de "prise de cœur" avec lui. Canaris l'a compris, vous savez ? Je crois que sur ce plan, on se ressemble elle et moi, on sait qu'on pourrait être amie avec lui, vraiment, mais pas plus… D'ailleurs je pense que Canaris et Black sont en train de se construire une relation assez particulière et ambiguë, je suis assez intriguée de ce que ça pourra donner…

Les quatre autres la fixaient avec incrédulité et elle leur adressa un regard interrogateur.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Oh rien ! On n'a juste pas l'habitude de te voir si fine psychologue, plaisanta Lily. Je vous laisse les filles, j'ai rendez_-_vous avec Gary. Fiona ? Tu viens ou tu restes encore ?

_-_ J'y vais maintenant, déclara_-_t_-_elle après un coup d'œil à sa montre. A plus tard les filles !

_-_ Et toi alors ? demanda Lily lorsqu'elles eurent tourné à un angle de mur. Tu n'as personne en perspective ?

_-_ Oh tu sais, je suis sortie avec Kenneth parce que l'occasion se présentait mais je suis aussi bien toute seule. Ce qui n'empêche pas de repérer les beaux garçons, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Et qui serait à ton goût ? interrogea Lily sur le même ton.

_-_ Eh bien… Carl Graster n'est pas mal, je dois dire, ainsi qu'Evan Rosier. C'est vraiment dommage que son caractère soit ce qu'il est à celui_-_là, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Elles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à être arrivées dans le hall, Fiona se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque alors que Lily rejoignait Gary dans une salle d'étude peu remplie où il s'était installé en retrait des autres. Il avait un air soucieux et ne la vit même pas arriver.

_-_ Gary ?

Le garçon eut un sursaut qui lui valut une tâche d'encre sur son parchemin.

_-_ Fiente de hibou ! jura_-_t_-_il en voyant son devoir fichu.

_-_ Tu deviens bien malpoli, s'amusa Lily.

_-_ Et c'est honteux de ma part de l'être ainsi devant toi, assura_-_t_-_il avec un sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Tu semblais bien pensif, remarqua_-_t_-_elle en s'installant en face de lui après l'avoir embrassé.

_-_ C'est Wilbur, il est vraiment furieux. Mais c'est vrai que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Lors du dernier cours avec Jugson, hier, le prof s'est encore acharné sur lui, mais là, il a été jusqu'à insulter son jumeau, qui est un Cracmol. Wilbur est très attaché à son frère et il n'a pas laissé passer l'injure, du coup il a écopé d'une lourde punition qu'il a totalement refusée en exigeant même des excuses de Jugson, ce que je trouve logique. Ça a failli mal finir mais l'histoire ne s'est pas arrêtée là et Wilbur a décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore pour se plaindre du comportement de Jugson. Il est dans son bureau avec Slim, j'ai bien proposé de les accompagner mais ils ont dit que c'était inutile et que je n'aurai à venir que si Dumbledore demande des témoins. J'espère que ça se passe bien…

_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore est quelqu'un de juste et Jugson n'a pas à traiter un élève de la sorte, ça va bien aller, tu verras.

_-_ Oui, et puis ça ne sert à rien de se faire des idées, il n'y a qu'à attendre, ajouta Gary en souriant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin mais, félicitations à ton père ! J'ai vu que le Premier ministre s'était enfin décidé.

_-_ Papa m'a envoyé une lettre en même temps que je recevais la Gazette, ils sont vraiment soulagés qu'il ait accepté. Surtout qu'ils avaient peur qu'Herbert se retrouve hors jeu avant la fin des négociations.

_-_ Ça a chauffé au ministère ces derniers jours. Mes parents reçoivent souvent des commandes de divers documents et quand mon père s'y rend, il entend des choses. Pourtant, de ce qu'il en sait, Herbert devrait rester sur le siège jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Mais il est certain qu'il finira par être éjecté du poste.

La mère de Gary était une sorte d'aventurière qui parcourait le monde à la recherche de manuscrits magiques anciens et son père les étudiait pour en ressortir diverses recherches qui servaient soit aux historiens, soit aux améliorations des connaissances magiques théoriques et pratiques. Lily avait été un peu surprise d'apprendre cela, surtout que dans un premier temps, il y avait eu un quiproquo dans lequel elle avait interverti les métiers des parents Boot.

_-_ Mais oublions tout ça pour le moment, lança Gary en se levant et rassemblant ses affaires. Viens, je t'ai préparé une surprise.

Il lui attrapa la main avec un sourire mystérieux et elle le suivit dans les couloirs, sa curiosité grandissante au fil de leurs pas comme il la faisait sortir du château pour la mener au bord du lac.

_-_ En fait j'aurai très bien pu t'offrir ça à l'intérieur mais le cadre est un peu plus… romantique ici, sourit le garçon d'un air soudain un peu nerveux. C'est surtout pour marquer le coup, je ne pense pas qu'on fera ça à tout les mois, sauf si tu le désires évidemment mais…

Il s'arrêta de parler en réalisant qu'il s'embrouillait puis secoua la tête, se moquant de lui_-_même.

_-_ On dirait vraiment un jeune premier devant une superbe jeune fille, non ? Remarque, dans ce cas, la jeune fille est vraiment superbe. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un paquet de taille moyenne enveloppé dans du papier bleu clair. Elle l'observa un instant en se mordillant la lèvre puis entreprit de l'ouvrir en lançant des coups d'œil au garçon. Une boîte d'un noir profond parcourue de liserés argent se trouvait dans l'emballage et elle l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrit à l'intérieur une sphère qui était juste assez petite pour tenir dans une main. La portant à hauteur de visage, elle vit à l'intérieur des fumerolles de toutes les couleurs se concentrer en une spirale avant de former un paysage en trois dimension : une cascade au milieu d'une forêt.

_-_ Tourne la dans l'autre sens, lui murmura Gary comme elle restait perdue dans sa contemplation.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et le paysage se transforma en une plage de sable fin et de cocotiers bordant une mer aux eaux turquoise.

_-_ C'est magnifique, souffla Lily juste devant la sphère.

Aussitôt le ressac des vagues se fit plus violent, des oiseaux de mer s'envolèrent dans le ciel limpide et les palmiers se balancèrent au gré d'un souffle de vent plus puissant.

_-_ Elle réagit aux sons, indiqua le garçon, et suit le rythme de la journée. Tu pourras assister à un beau coucher de soleil ce soir. Pour notre premier mois, ajouta_-_t_-_il en rigolant un peu, mais peut_-_être que tu trouves…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes en un baiser de remerciement plein de tendresse, et lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle tendait à son ami un paquet de petite taille.

_-_ Tu… commença le garçon, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ Tu pensais peut_-_être être le seul à avoir de bonnes idées telles que celle_-_là ? demanda Lily avec un faux ton de vexation.

_-_ Loin de moi cette idée, sourit le garçon en attrapant le paquet et le défaisant à son tour.

Il contenait une petite fiole en cristal finement décorée d'arabesques remplie d'un liquide ambré. Le garçon reste un instant incrédule sous le regard innocent de la jeune fille puis sourit et l'embrassa.

_-_ Merci beaucoup. Je suis sûr que ce parfum m'ira très bien.

Tout en parlant, il dévissa le bouchon et porta la fiole à son nez pour constater qu'elle ne sentait rien alors que Lily éclatait de rire.

_-_ J'étais quasiment sûre que tu allais penser à un parfum, rigola_-_t_-_elle. Tout de même, je te connais mieux que ça, je sais que tu n'en mets pas. En revanche, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup la calligraphie. Il s'agit d'une encre spéciale pour les couvertures de carnets, de livres ou tout autre ouvrage ou encore pour les boîtes. Elle peut donner au choix un effet de relief ou de ciselage. Il y en a pour à peu près deux cent utilisations. Regarde le parchemin qui se trouve dans la boîte, il s'agit de la notice.

Les yeux de l'adolescent était pétillants de joie et il embrassa à son tour sa petite amie en la serrant contre lui.

_-_ Et bien, on s'en sort pas si mal pour ce premier évènement, plaisanta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je dirai même que nous nous comportant en pro, répondit Lily sur le même ton.

Ils se baladèrent autour du lac une bonne partie de la journée avant de rentrer au château.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure du repas et pourtant une grande agitation régnait déjà dans le hall lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Echangeant un regard, Gary eut le réflexe de raffermir un peu sa prise sur sa petite amie au cas où quelque chose de mauvais serait arrivé. Lily n'y fit pas vraiment attention par ailleurs, occupée à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'était légèrement détachée de cette plus forte étreinte en avançant vers la Grande Salle.

Les élèves semblaient partagés entre ceux qui étaient horrifiés et ceux qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire, réunis en cercle autour d'un groupe d'où s'échappaient diverses protestations. Lily repéra de dos Millea et Océane et s'approcha d'elles en entraînant Gary comme ils ne pouvaient avancer pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ Millea ? Pourquoi…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque son amie se tourna vers elle, une main plaquée sur sa bouche et les yeux brillants.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ?

Millea voulut parler mais émit un hoquet à la place et préféra partir en courant, laissant échapper le fou rire qu'elle retenait avant d'avoir pu réellement s'éloigner. Le couple échangea un regard surpris puis se tourna vers Océane, qui les regardait avec un immense sourire collé au visage, le corps parfois parcouru de tremblements lorsqu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire.

_-_ Là, ils ont fait plutôt fort, gloussa_-_t_-_elle aussi bas qu'elle put. Regardez.

Elle s'écarta pour qu'ils aient une meilleure vue des gens qui débattaient et étaient le centre d'attention. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall discutaient avec un groupe d'élèves que Lily ne connaissait pas, du moins lui semblait_-_il jusqu'à ce que Gary étouffe une exclamation se surprise.

_-_ Mais comment ils s'y sont pris ? Les Maraudeurs je suppose ?

Océane hocha la tête en les désignant, près de McGonagall, qui était d'ailleurs en train de sérieusement les enguirlander.

_-_ Avant d'éclater de rire, je vous conseille de regarder les deux femmes avec eux.

Lily ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et regarda les femmes dont parlait Océane. La première avait de longs cheveux noirs et un visage peu amène sous la fureur qui le recouvrait, sa robe un peu trop serrée révélait un corps qu'on ne pouvait définir que par "plantureux". La seconde, avec ses cheveux paille et son air revêche se présentait moins belle que la précédente, mais quelque chose dans sa posture rappelait à Lily…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et observa un peu mieux les élèves rassemblés qui vociféraient, tous de la maison Serpentard. Elle glissa son regard d'une splendide jeune fille blonde à un garçon brun assez efféminé… qui portait d'ailleurs l'uniforme féminin de l'école…

_-_ Oh non, ce n'est pas…

Revenant sur les deux femmes et avec une nouvelle idée en tête, elle finit par reconnaître en la première son distingué professeur de potions, Achear, et en la seconde… le professeur Jugson.

Près de la moitié de la maison Serpentard semblait avoir été touché par ce changement de sexe mais aucun autre professeur que Jugson et Achear.

_-_ Dîtes tout de suite comment on peut redevenir normal ! s'écria une voix d'une virilité impressionnante venant d'un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, assez costaud et pas très beau en lequel Lily reconnut Nelly Dinissier.

Elle retint avec difficulté le fou rire qui montait en elle quand elle aperçut les versions féminines de Wilkes et de Rogue, mais elle comprenait le risque à se laisser aller et d'ainsi subir le courroux d'Achear et de Jugson.

_-_ C'est bien fait pour lui, dit al voix de Wilbur Peterson derrière elle.

Il souriait d'un air satisfait en regardant le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

_-_ Je ne remercierai jamais assez les Maraudeurs pour ce coup_-_là.

_-_ Ça s'est passé comment avec Dumbledore ? s'inquiéta Gary.

_-_ Il a annulé la sanction et a demandé à Jugson de se calmer. Il lui a parlé seul à seul après et vu l'état dans lequel il était lorsque je l'ai croisé un peu plus tard, il s'est fait sacrément réprimandé.

_-_ Tout ce qu'il méritait, et même plus, répondit son ami, soulagé. C'est surprenant qu'ils se soient fait pincer, remarqua_-_t_-_il en désignant leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui conservaient un calme impressionnant face à leurs accusateurs.

_-_ Faut dire aussi qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à s'en cacher, je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on sache que ce sont eux qui ont fait ça, répondit Océane en souriant.

_-_ Comme si on pouvait en douter, soupira Lily.

Elle devait avouer que l'idée était amusante et qu'elle était impressionnée. Bien qu'elle sache que Black et Potter étaient des élèves quasiment surdoués, elle ne les pensait pas capable d'user de magie aussi complexe que celles de ce genre.

_-_ Hors de question que nous restions ainsi tout ce temps ! rugit Malefoy d'une voix pourtant bien fluette.

_-_ Pas le choix, se moqua tranquillement Black, la potion agira ce temps là et pas moins.

_-_ Je trouverai un antidote avant, croyez le bien, répliqua Achear d'un ton glacial.

_-_ Bon courage, sourit grandement Potter avec assurance.

_-_ Professeur, j'aimerai me charger moi_-_même de la sanction de ces élèves, demanda monsieur – dernièrement madame – Achear à Dumbledore.

_-_ Faîtes donc, Proterio, cela me semble tout naturel. En attendant, peut_-_être devriez_-_vous aller vous changer. Vos vêtements ne vous sied guère en la circonstance.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous trouve vraiment _délicieuse_ ainsi, Achear, intervint Carvi, tout sourire.

Son collègue le regarda d'un air effaré alors que les élèves retenaient de plus en plus mal leurs rires et préféra partir pour s'en aller. Lily capta un discret clin d'œil de Carvi aux Maraudeurs et secoua légèrement la tête avec amusement, il fallait avouer que la situation était cocasse.

_-_ S'il vous plait, allez manger maintenant. Quant à vous, je vous conseille également d'aller vous changer, continua Dumbledore.

_-_ Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on mette des jupes ! s'écria la voix choquée d'une des filles qui devait être Gordon Warrington.

Le directeur allait répondre mais Black le devança.

_-_ Mais bien évidemment, et n'oubliez pas l'épilation et le maquillage, vous ne faîtes guère féminines mesdemoiselles.

Tout le monde craqua en même temps et un immense fou rire empli la salle sous les regards haineux des Serpentard et fier des Maraudeurs.

Lily remarqua un instant un blocage dans l'attitude de Black avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux et recommence à fanfaronner avec les autres. En regardant vers ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi, elle vit une fillette de première année qu'elle mit un certain temps à assimiler à Regulus, le frère de Sirius.

_-_ Regarde ça ! s'étouffa Océane tellement elle riait en montrant un garçon qui essayait tout à coup de se cacher derrière les autres.

Rica Histey venait en effet de se rendre compte que sa jupe dévoilait ses jambes poilues et ne pouvait le supporter. Lily se laissa aller à l'ambiance hilare, se sentant tout de même légèrement honteuse de rire aux dépends des autres.

_A suivre…_

_Nda: ok, pas très originale la farce des Maraudeurs, je me rattraperai à la prochaine ;-)_

**RAR :**

**Ilys** : J'ai mesuré et ben elle fait pas 3km de long ! C'est du rabattage mensonger, ça madâme ! J'vais porter plainte moi ! Oui, bon, considérant l'attente… bo, on est quitte, d'accord _gromelle_ Tout le monde aime Sirius, c'est bien pour ça que ça va être galère de l'amener à être le parfait imbécile de service qui tire sur tut c'qui bouge (si je puis dire ;_-_) ) Idem pour le p'tit James… Mais pourquoi z'étez comme ça étant jeunes ces deux crétins aussi ! C'est à pleurer de désespoir… (oui, on pleure toutes les deux de désespoir mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et pourtant sur les mêmes persos, elle est pas complexe, la vie ? lol) Ouais, sûr que ça a dû donner ces conseils… surtout qu'ils ne vont certainement pas s'en arrêter là, héhéhé ! Pauvre Peter… Là, j'ai presque peur pour lui, mdr ! Héhéhé ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a le Mumus ? Mais kékila le louloup ? Et ben tu sauras paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Gnark ! Je m'aime lol. Mais on saura… comme pour tout, un jour très lointain ;_-_P Ah là là ! le concours ! Mais dans quoi j'ai été me fourrer moi ? Après avoir galéré pour la méta, j'vais devoir galérer pour les potions, puis la DCFM, puis les sorts, puis les épreuves libres ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait ? Oskouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! M'enfin, si la première étape a été franchie avec succès, pas de raison que ça change pour les autres, pas vrai ? En tous cas, à chacun sa spécialité et je vois très bien Sirius en boss de la métamorphose. Dans ses livres, JKR a l'air de dire qu'il est vraiment bien sous forme animagus, alors ça se tient, non ? Bon, y'a eu des compensations à la longueur de cette review sur notre cher MSN, et comme je le dis tjs, ce n'est pas la longueur qui compte mais la qualité ! (et qu'on ne me fasse pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit bande de pervers désaxés _-_._-_) Bisous ma copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! J'vais voir si je te trouve d'autres fonctions à l'avenir ;_-_)

**audery** : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Je ne voudrais pas casser ta joie, hein, surtout pas ! Mais… T'es quatrième, pas deuxième… :_-_S Mais c'est très bien 4ème sur 17 ;_-_) Ben nan pour Rogue, Rogue s'en fout du concours, il a même décidé de pas noter, c'est un rebelle ! mdr ! Héhé ! et oui, il est fortiche le loupiot, c'est le best des courses d'orientation (faut dire aussi, sont crétins ces profs lol). Tu m'fais peur quand tu dis que tu plonges dans le boulot, j'ai l'impression que tu veux te suicider par noyade :_-_S Faut faire gaffe avec le travail, si t'en fais trop, ça devient malsain pour la santé (prouvé par les gens du sud lol) et moi je veux pas que tu tombes malade, ça va me rendre toute tristounette après _snif ! _Ben y'a eu la blague des Maraudeurs au dernier chapitre, ils vont pas non plus en faire tous les jours, z'ont leurs congés syndicaux, comme tout le monde ! moi j'aime pô l'thé de toute façon ;_-_P

**Talia** : Une nouvelle lectrice… _se précipite vers son placard et revêt ses plus beaux habits, se maquille un peu, vérifie son teint et reviens_ Bonjour mademoiselle, soyez la bienvenue sur cette fanfiction, le voyage se déroule_-_t_-_il bien pour le moment ? Vous êtes confortablement installée ? Une tasse de thé ? du chocolat ? du café ? C'est que je tiens au confort et au bien_-_être de mes lecteurs, moi ;_-_) Je sais recevoir ! Enfin, je crois… qu'en penses_-_tu (pas de soucis pour le tutoiement :_-_) ), je suis une bonne hôtesse ? Manque peut_-_être un peu de sérieux… Bah ! on s'refait pas ! Mais au lieu de parler de choses inutiles, revenons en à ta review. Ah ! Je suis superhypragénialissimement contente que les persos te plaisent (mine de rien, sont quand même une énorme part de la fic, lol). J'aurai juste une question, par rapport à Sirius, tu dis que tu as du mal, pourquoi ? C'est pas que ça me dérange hein ! (manquerait plus que ça ! lol) Mais c'est juste pour savoir si je peux améliorer quelque chose en lui pour que le perso soit plus crédible. Remus, c'est mon chouchou (c'est le chouchou de bcp, tu me diras), mais j'ai tendance à le faire trop souffrir le pauvre. Tu me vois par contre extrêmement ravie que tu aimes bien Carvi (nan, j'exagère pas du tout, c'est un perso sur lequel vos avis m'intéresse énormément). Quant à ce prof psychopathe, c'est… un prof psychopathe. A l'unanimité, vous ne l'aimez pas, ça aussi ça m'intéresse bcp ;_-_) Erf ! J'ai mis un peu de tps parce que j'ai eu un manque de temps (tu suis ?) mais je devrais reprendre mes publications hebdomadaires si je m'y prends comme il faut. Ah oui, avant de te dire au revoir, à savoir qu'une review ne fait jamais perdre son temps à un auteur, d'autant plus que la tienne est très agréable. Allez ! Bisous ! Espérons que je tiendrais toujours le niveau, lol. (oui, j'utilise bcp de lol et de smileys souriants, c'est pô ma faute, j'suis comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours également :_-_S)

**quartzou** : Oooooooooooooooh ! Tu m'as manquée ! Mais te revoilà ! surtout que maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir revenir ma HPA et l'autre psychopathe va rester à sa fonction de CAAPT sans être HPA (Je sens le regard meurtrier de « l'autre psychopathe » me transpercer…) Je me rends pas vraiment compte de l'évolution de mon style en fait, mais si tu me le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, je te fais confiance, et ça me fait très plaisir :_-_) Et oui ! ça enfle les chevilles ! A force, j'me demande d'ailleurs comment elles finissent pas par exploser (il y a décidément une infinité de mystères en ce monde…) T'as bien aimé le passage avec Tara, moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, belle coïncidence, non ? Oui, bon, c'est pas vraiment une coïncidence, je l'admets ;_-_P On se voit demain donc ! (ou plutôt on s'est vu tout à l'heure si j'arrive à poster ce chapitre samedi soir) Ah oui, et je ne veux même pas savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de jeu de mots ! Je t'aime mamour _petits cœurs volants_

**AndromedaLN** : Non sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué l'oubli… _-_._-_ Mais tu es là, donc tout va bien :_-_P Bon, première épreuve réussie d'après les reviews, ce me semble, donc c'est parfait ! Pourvu qu'ça dure ! On ne voit pas le détail de Sirius parce que… c'est le PDV de James ! Bonne raison, non ? Mais siiiiiiiiiiii ! lol Et pis le PDV de Sirius, c'est pour une autre épreuve d'abord. En plus, ça aurait été trop simple avec lui. Comme il le dit « Entrer, métamorphoser, sortir », c'est d'un ennui ! ;_-_P Lucius Malefoy en dernier, je ne peux, techniquement, pas le faire. Parce que soyons réaliste ! Il est peut_-_être méchant et tout et tout, c'est loin d'être une quiche en magie. Ilys m'a dit être prête au combat, mais je récapépéte, la seule habilitée à mettre des bains de sang dans cette fic, c'est moi, alors on combat pas ici, vous allez tout me tacher mes persos après ;_-_) Et vi, on sait que c'est toi Hélène Detroie (même si pour le moment on la voit pas…) Ah ! AU FAIT ! Bonne – EXCELLENTE – nouvelle ! Lola est de retour, et comme il est stipulé dans le contrat qu'on ne peut avoir qu'1 HPA et que Lola est prioritaire, tu l'es plus ! Mais tu restes CAAPT, évidemment ! (en plus, c'est marqué dans la chartre des HPA et des CAAPT qu'on peut pas concilier les deux fonctions, donc voilà !) bisous ma CAAPT !

1 _Le livre d'école des apprenties sorcières_, p.92, par Katherine Quenot et Civiello, éditions Albin Michel. Merveilleux cadeau de mes bien_-_aimées Aud et Agathe ;_-_) Vous voyez que j'm'en sers les filles !

2 Parle pas trop vite, Sev' ;_-_)

3 re _-_ _Le livre d'école des apprenties sorcières_, p.125


	11. Sanction de potion

_Kikou ! Juste un petit mot pour souhaiter bonne vacances aux veinards qui ont une ou deux semaines pour la Toussaint ! Pensez à ceux qui n'ont qu'un ou deux jours (comme moi lol) de repos siouplait ;-) _

**Chapitre 10 : Sanction de potion**

On peut voir d'étranges choses à Poudlard, même lorsqu'on est habitué au château, des professeurs qui se disputent à s'en arracher la tête, des élèves dont les cheveux ont d'étranges effets de néons clignotants, des armures dansant la polka, Rusard ignorant les élèves – ce qui tenait du prodige mais était déjà arrivé à de rares occasions –, mais quels que soient les évènements étranges qui aient pu avoir lieu en ces lieux magiques, aucun ne l'était autant que celui de cette fin d'après_-_midi, un mercredi à marquer dans les annales de la longue histoire du collège : un Maraudeur était installé en salle d'étude.

« Un » Maraudeur installé « en salle d'étude ». Toute personne sensée aurait immédiatement noté les deux erreurs flagrantes de cette simple phrase. Non seulement ledit Maraudeur était isolé, mais en plus il se trouvait dans le lieu le plus improbable où on aurait pu seulement songer le chercher. Peut_-_être, aurait_-_on alors pensé, qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, le plus à même de correspondre à cette description. Mais non, cela aurait été trop simple, car le Gryffondor installé studieusement à une des tables, penché sur un quelconque devoir, se trouvait être nul autre que Sirius Black.

La situation était tellement surprenante que la plupart des élèves originellement présents dans la salle avaient préféré se retirer au plus vite, craignant une quelconque farce et se refusant à en faire les frais. Il ne restait donc guère d'étudiants dans la pièce, ce qui, en soit, était on ne peut plus propice à l'étude. Le silence aurait pu être parfait, hormis les plumes glissant sur les parchemins et le froissement des pages qu'on tourne, si ça n'avait été l'index du beau Gryffondor qui venait taper à intervalle réguliers le bois de sa table.

Le bruit répétitif durait depuis quelques minutes sans que personne n'ose intervenir lorsque la jeune fille qui se trouvait à la même table que le Maraudeur et dont la main n'avait cessé de se crisper de plus en plus bondit sur ses pieds, plaqua ses mains sur la table et approcha son visage rouge de colère du garçon.

_-_ T'es pire qu'une nuisance, Black ! éructa_-_t_-_elle, le regard flamboyant.

_-_ Un problème Canaris ? demanda tranquillement le garçon sans cesser de laisser tomber son doigt sur le mobilier.

_-_ Je vais t'arracher le doigt si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement ce bruit.

_-_ Une si jolie bouche ne devrait pas sortir de telles insanités, la réprimanda narquoisement Sirius.

_-_ Tout comme un si joli corps ne devrait pas abriter une si petite cervelle, répliqua la Serpentard.

Les quelques élèves restants préférèrent partir en douce afin d'éviter de se retrouver au milieu du champ de bataille, certains entraînant leurs camarades curieux d'assister à une altercation entre les deux adolescents.

_-_ Tu brises mon non moins petit cœur, soupira Sirius avec fatalisme.

_-_ On peut savoir pourquoi t'es pas avec Potter, au juste ? C'est ton privilège de m'avoir comme cible ?

_-_ Rien à voir, James est en train d'aider Peter pour ses devoirs et Remus est chez Carvi, et comme je n'avais rien à faire, je suis allé faire un tour. C'est un hasard si on s'est croisés.

_-_ Croisés ? On est en salle d'étude, troll à la manque ! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher ! Nie que tu as fait ce bruit exprès !

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai vu que le but était bel et bien de te faire réagir. Tu remarqueras cependant que j'ai été assez gentleman pour te laisser décider de réagir ou non. Je ne t'ai pas dérangée, c'est toi qui a répondu.

_-_ Tu me prends pour une idiote, Black ? siffla dangereusement Canaris.

_-_ Sûrement pas envers une des rares filles à ne pas l'être, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Elle le regarda un moment en plissant des yeux puis ramassa ses affaires et sortit d'un pas rapide sans se retourner. Evidemment, Sirius la suivit, tout sourire. Malgré les apparences, le garçon appréciait beaucoup la Serpentard, ne serait_-_ce que parce qu'elle était l'une des rares de sa maison à ne pas hésiter à remettre à leur place ses propres condisciples, y compris les plus âgés. Elle appartenait à une riche et puissante famille dont elle était la dernière descendante – les conversations autour des repas entre Black n'étaient pas si inutiles finalement – mais cela ne semblait pas l'enchanter plus que ça. Tout dans son attitude et dans ses paroles reniaient ses origines, rien qu'en voyant la véhémence avec laquelle elle avait rejeté Dolohov lorsqu'il était encore là, on le comprenait aisément.

_-_ C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas inscrite au concours, ça aurait pu être amusant, remarqua_-_t_-_il en se mettant à sa hauteur et en continuant nonchalamment la conversation.

_-_ Peut_-_être que certains ont mieux à faire que de passer leurs journées à s'amuser. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore réalisé, des choses graves sont en train de se passer.

_-_ Je suis parfaitement au courant, mais cela ne nous concerne pas, soupira Sirius avec une lassitude feinte. Nous n'avons pas quinze ans, notre rôle est justement de nous amuser, Canaris, c'est ce qu'on attend de nous… au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore réalisé.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et Sirius fit encore quelques pas avant de se retourner pour la regarder en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle semblait toujours furieuse, mais sa rage paraissait différente maintenant, plus froide, plus concernée.

_-_ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Black ?

_-_ C'est ce qui est, rectifia_-_t_-_il doctement.

_-_ Et c'est _toi_ qui dis ça ? L'héritier des Black prétend que tout cela ne le concerne pas ?

_-_ Aux dernières nouvelles, mes… géniteurs n'étaient pas impliqués dans l'affaire.

_-_ Ils le sont bien plus que tu l'imagines, tu ferais mieux de te renseigner.

Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

_-_ En quoi cela me concernerait_-_il, dis moi.

_-_ Tu devras bien faire un choix à un moment donné ou à un autre, lança sèchement Canaris.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius et il se rapprocha très près de la jeune fille, ce qui ne la fit pas reculer pour autant, lui permettant au contraire de darder son regard glacial dans le sien, narquois.

_-_ Mais, ma chère Canaris, je l'ai fait il y a longtemps, souffla_-_t_-_il d'une voix très basse.

_-_ Tu as fait un choix ? demanda la jeune fille dans une exclamation méprisante. Tu t'illusionnes ! Ce que je vois, c'est que tu prends toutes les idées de tes parents à contre_-_courant, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire un choix. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu réagis avec ton frère.

Un tic agita la mâchoire de Sirius et un instant de silence passa avant qu'il ne lève la main pour prendre le menton de la fille entre ses doigts, souriant toujours.

_-_ Ça te dirait que je t'embrasse ?

La claque partit avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase et retentit dans un bruit sec dans le couloir.

_-_ Crétin ! siffla la Serpentard en se détournant.

_-_ Bien ce qui me semblait, sourit Sirius en se frottant la joue sans chercher à la suivre.

Il finit malgré tout par froncer de nouveau les sourcils, repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une de leurs prises de bec habituelles, même s'il l'avait retournée en faveur de cela sur la fin, et bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître, il restait intrigué par les dires de la jeune fille.

_-_ Bah, je me suis quand même bien amusé, remarqua_-_t_-_il en décidant de retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Remus, qui semblait en pleine forme.

_-_ Alors ? Vous avez bien parlé ? l'interpella_-_t_-_il joyeusement.

_-_ Comme d'habitude, répondit son ami en lui souriant.

Remus revenait systématiquement de chez Carvi en meilleure forme qu'il n'y était allé. Depuis quelques temps, le garçon avait de nouveau été dans le vague, comme préoccupé par quelque chose, mais quand ses amis l'interrogeaient, il les rassurait en leur disant que tout allait bien. Sirius comprenait que le professeur Carvi, qui était un adulte et possédait apparemment certaines connaissances sur la lycanthropie, soit un meilleur interlocuteur qu'eux dans ce domaine, mais il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de se sentir frustré vis_-_à_-_vis du loup_-_garou. Lui, James et Peter étaient tout de même ses amis et par certaines réactions, le jeune Black avait le sentiment que Remus ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance.

_-_ De quoi avez_-_vous discuté ? demanda_-_t_-_il en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête alors qu'ils se remettaient à avancer.

_-_ Un peu de tout et de rien. Il m'aide à…

Remus poussa un soupir et adressa un sourire amusé à son ami.

_-_ Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec James ?

_-_ Il aide Peter, alors je suis descendu m'amuser un peu, expliqua le garçon. J'ai croisé une charmante jeune fille et nous avons discuté, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'un ton un peu moqueur.

_-_ Mmmh… Serpentard, je présume ? Option divination, même, si mon instinct ne me trompe pas.

Sirius le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Tu peux sentir son odeur ou un truc comme ça ?

Remus éclata de rire.

_-_ Disons plutôt que j'ai le sens de l'observation, dit_-_il enfin en tapotant sa joue gauche.

_-_ Ah, ça ! lança le brun en portant sa main à sa joue encore brûlante. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi forcément Canaris ? Ça aurait pu être Evans, ou n'importe quelle fille.

_-_ "N'importe quelle fille" ne t'aurait pas giflé, Sirius. Et tu as dit que tu voulais t'amuser en descendant, tu ne serais pas aller voir Evans pour ça, il n'y a que James à être assez malade pour s'attirer ses foudres. Mais toi, tu préfères t'en prendre à Canaris. Elémentaire, mon cher Watson.

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Roman moldu.

Ils avancèrent un moment sans parler, Sirius regardant son ami à la dérobée. Bien que lui et James ne soient guère cachottiers en ce qui concernait leurs activités, il ne pensait pas que Remus les connaisse aussi bien alors qu'eux ne commençaient qu'à le comprendre en partie. Pour un peu il aurait presque souhaité que Carvi n'ait jamais été prof ici, sans autres attaches, Remus aurait bien été obligé de se dévoiler à eux. Il se secoua mentalement pour oublier ces idées, agacé de voir une nouvelle fois ses pensées se retrouver trop concernées par quelqu'un, à l'encontre de ce qu'il était… ou croyait être.

_-_ Alors, James s'en prend à Evans, moi à Canaris, qui pourrait_-_on bien t'attribuer ? demanda_-_t_-_il ironiquement.

_-_ Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à de pauvres élèves sans déf… Enfin, on ne peut pas dire qu'Evans et Canaris soient ainsi mais tu me comprends.

_-_ Je vois, c'est vrai que ça n'irait pas avec ton image de figure sage des Maraudeurs, rigola Sirius. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas te trouver une copine ? Tu as besoin de divertissement !

_-_ La nonchalance que tu peux mettre dans ces mots ferait presque peur, frissonna Remus. Mais vu comme toi et James vous y prenez avec Peter, je préfère de loin me charger de mes amours tout seul, par pitié.

_-_ Pas de notre faute si Peter a du mal à suivre nos conseils.

Depuis qu'ils savaient que Peter était amoureux de Valentine Lay, Sirius et James avaient trouvé follement divertissant de "l'aider" dans son entreprise. Malheureusement, les conseils avisés de ces deux Don Juan en herbe ne correspondaient guère au caractère timide de leur ami. C'est pourquoi la plupart des tentatives d'approche du garçon en tant qu'amoureux s'étaient soldés par des échecs, des regards surpris et inquiets de la part de la dulcinée et ses propositions de le mener à l'infirmerie s'il ne se sentait pas bien. Bref, Peter aurait peut_-_être eu plus de chances s'il s'était chargé de cela seul. Le malheur pour lui, c'était que Sirius – il ne savait pas trop pour James – s'amusait vraiment de ces anecdotes et peu lui importait que Peter parvienne à ses fins ou non du moment qu'il pouvait rigoler un bon coup. Il s'était pris la tête – encore une fois – avec Remus sur ce sujet, mais apparemment son après_-_midi chez le professeur de botanique l'avait mis de bonne humeur et il ne comptait pas revenir sur le sujet.

_-_ Il faudra qu'on discute un jour, toi et moi, remarqua soudain Remus.

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ C'est ce qu'on fait, non ?

_-_ Je veux dire pour tirer certaines choses au clair… J'espère seulement qu'on n'en viendra pas aux mains tous les deux, plaisanta_-_t_-_il.

Le brun s'arrêta et attrapa son ami par les épaules pour le stopper également.

_-_ Tu voudrais pas être plus clair ?

Remus détourna le regard, un étrange sourire triste sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Tu sais, toi, James et Peter, vous comptez énormément pour moi, mais… Tu as dû remarquer qu'on avait du mal, tous les deux, à trouver vraiment nos marques. Peut_-_être que ça t'est égal, ce que je comprendrais puisque j'ai tendance à me prendre la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais j'aimerai qu'un jour, on en discute à plat, pour mettre les choses au clair.

Sirius lâcha ses épaules et l'observa un moment, silencieux. Quelque part, c'était rassurant de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette impression, de l'autre il n'avait jamais vraiment songé qu'ils pourraient y remédier. Il poussa un bruyant soupir et remit ses mains derrière sa tête pour reprendre le chemin vers leur tour.

_-_ Ouais, faudra qu'on en parle un de ces jours. C'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qui me sont égales.

Il se retourna pour voir Remus le regarder avec surprise, planté dans le couloir.

_-_ On va rejoindre James et Peter ?

_-_ On y va, répondit Remus avec un grand sourire.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini les devoirs de Peter lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent et Remus proposa à James de prendre la relève, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

_-_ Prêt pour ce week_-_end ?

_-_ Et comment ! Mais je trouve quand même frustrant qu'on ne passe que l'après_-_midi.

_-_ On pourra aller se moquer des cinquième et sixième années de Serpentard comme ça. Non, moi ce que je trouve frustrant, c'est qu'on sait déjà qui va gagner toutes années confondues sur cette épreuve.

_-_ Oui, bon, pas la peine de le rappeler, grommela James en se renfrognant.

_-_ Je croyais que tu aimais bien Tara, s'amusa son ami.

_-_ Quand elle ne me pique pas la vedette, oui, gémit le garçon avec désespoir.

_-_ Tu te rattraperas avec la défense et les sortilèges, remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Et puis pour le coup, tu es meilleur que moi en potion, tu resteras toujours parmi les "écarlates", nota_-_t_-_il en désignant son propre badge rouge foncé.

_-_ Encore heureux ! Je… Hey ! Qu'est_-_ce que t'as à la joue ? s'étonna_-_t_-_il soudain.

_-_ Ça se voit encore ? Elle n'y a pas été de main morte il faut avouer.

_-_ Elle ? Attends un peu, tu étais après une fille et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_-_ Moi ce qui me surprendrait le plus si j'étais toi, selon cette supposition, c'est que j'aie essuyé un refus aussi retentissant, s'indigna théâtralement Sirius.

_-_ Oui mais bon, ça, ça coule de source, d'où l'inutilité de le verbaliser.

_-_ Certes. En tous cas, je dois ce magnifique fond de teint à Wanda Canaris, rien à voir avec une quelconque conquête, comme tu peux le constater.

_-_ Oh ! Tu as encore dû bien t'amuser toi, ricana James.

_-_ Plus que jamais…

_-_ Black ! Ce hibou est à ta famille, non ? lança Dave Goujon en désignant un oiseau penché sur le bord de la fenêtre fermée.

_-_ Mauvaises nouvelles en perspective, grimaça le garçon en se levant pour aller récupérer sa lettre.

Il revint s'installer près de ses amis et la lut avec appréhension, la surprise laissant place à l'indignation sous les regards de ses amis.

_-_ Encore ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il à mi lettre, visiblement furieux.

_-_ Un problème ? s'inquiéta James.

Son ami ne répondit pas immédiatement, finissant sa lettre avant.

_-_ Faudrait savoir ce qu'ils veulent, grogna_-_t_-_il en repliant rageusement le parchemin. Mes parents me veulent à la maison pour Noël.

_-_ Tu rentres pour les vacances ? demanda James, déçu, qui avait espéré que Sirius puisse venir chez lui cette année.

_-_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils veulent. Un coup ils préfèrent m'éloigner, l'autre ils me rapprochent, faudrait qu'ils se décident ! En plus ma mère dit qu'on va avoir un invité supplémentaire cette année.

_-_ Mauvais signe ? demanda Remus.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en réjouir non plus.

_-_ Encore un Noël séparés, soupira Peter. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse refaire comme en seconde année.

_-_ L'an prochain, on va tout faire pour ! assura James.

_-_ Sirius, tu ne penses pas… Ton frère pourrait se plaindre de ce que tu fais ici, non ? demanda Peter d'un air un peu soucieux.

_-_ Non, j'ai pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ça. C'est Narcissa qui est préposée à ma "surveillance", Regulus a toujours eu trop peur de moi pour dire quoi que ce soit à mon encontre, se moqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ça a dû t'éviter de nombreuses punitions, non ? remarqua Remus, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Sirius lui adressa un regard noir mais son ami ne le regardait même pas, les yeux baissés sur un livre de cours.

_-_ Nous voilà tous rendus dans nos familles pour ces fêtes. Je te souhaite bon courage Sirius, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Le jeune Black perçut une légère crispation chez Remus aux paroles de James mais il n'y prit pas vraiment garde et proposa une partie de carte explosive à son meilleur ami tandis que les deux autres continuaient leurs devoirs.

o

Tara se réveilla en pleine forme le matin de l'épreuve de potion. Le réveil matin de Lily annonçait quatre heures et demi, trop tôt pour réveiller ses amies – comme toujours. Elle alla faire une rapide toilette et sortit discrètement du dortoir.

Elle eut le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle commune et comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, elle trouva Tricia McKinnon assise dans un des fauteuils, ses yeux fixant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

_-_ Tu devrais plus dormir Tricia ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle joyeusement en se plantant devant elle, son sourire immense mangeant son visage.

La troisième année qui avait alors un visage triste esquissa un sourire à cette apparition.

_-_ Cela ne vaut_-_il pas pour toi aussi ?

_-_ Mmmh… C'est fort possible, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse, acquiesça la jeune fille.

_-_ J'ai reçu une lettre de maman hier, on va encore déménager, enchaîna Tricia d'une manière naturelle bien que sombre.

_-_ C'est bien de déménager, ça permet de voir du pays, nota Tara en hochant la tête. Moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup bouger mais j'espère bien que je pourrai plus tard ! Et puis du moment que tu es avec ceux que tu aimes, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Tricia l'observa un instant, son sourire hésitant revenant.

_-_ C'est ce que je pense mais… tous ces déménagements, ça me rappelle… ça me rappelle la mort de mon oncle alors…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Tara fut agenouillée face à elle immédiatement, sa main sous le menton de la pus jeune, son sourire toujours présent.

_-_ Pleurer est la meilleure des libérations, et tu es très forte, Tricia, de savoir pleurer et rire après cela, vu comme tu aimais ton oncle.

_-_ Mais maman… est tellement impliquée… et… sanglota l'adolescente.

_-_ Marlène est une femme exceptionnelle, il en faut beaucoup pour l'avoir. Ne prend pas sur tes épaules une charge que tu ne devrais pas porter, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et la regarda.

_-_ Tu as perdu quelqu'un, non ? J'ai cette impression quand je te vois.

Le sourire de Tara s'élargit.

_-_ J'ai cru pendant un moment que j'avais perdu quelqu'un, c'est vrai… Mais en fait je me trompais, je ne l'ai jamais perdue, elle est toujours avec moi, rigola_-_t_-_elle avec un clin d'œil. Je te laisse, d'accord ? Et tu sais, tu devrais laisser Hélène s'approcher plus près. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Je sais que ton cousin t'aide beaucoup, mais ne la rejette pas. A plus tard !

Tricia McKinnon regarda le portrait de la grosse dame se refermer et esquissa un sourire.

_-_ J'aimerai pouvoir lutter à ta manière… souffla_-_t_-_elle pour elle_-_même.

Tara ne dévala pas les escaliers jusqu'en bas, elle traversa une série de couloirs avant de se retrouver devant les gargouilles gardant le bureau du directeur et annonça tranquillement le mot de passe avant de grimper l'escalier en colimaçon quatre à quatre en même temps qu'il montait pour entrer chez le professeur Dumbledore.

Le bureau était vide hormis un phénix installé sur son perchoir qui semblait dormir, à l'instar de la majorité des portraits accrochés aux murs lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas vides. Une femme élégamment vêtue lui adressa cependant un signe de la main.

_-_ Bonjour Tara, vous voilà ici de bien bonne heure.

_-_ Bonjour Dilys ! Je fais rarement la grasse matinée, assura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Toujours aussi bruyante, grommela un autre portrait en fusillant la jeune fille du regard.

_-_ Salut Phineas ! Vous avez l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin, remarqua Tara.

_-_ L'impertinence des adolescents, siffla Nigellus en disparaissant de son cadre.

_-_ Je crois que vous l'avez vexé, gloussa Dilys, apparemment satisfaite de la réaction de son collègue.

_-_ Albus n'est pas encore réveillé ? demanda la Gryffondor en s'approchant du phénix qui venait de se réveiller et avait ouvert les ailes comme pour les étirer avant de poser son regard sur elle.

_-_ Oh si, mais il avait à faire, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Ce n'est pas… commença_-_t_-_elle d'un ton inquiet, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

_-_ J'aurai l'air plus paniqué si c'était cela, plaisanta Tara en caressant de son index le cou su phénix qui laissait échapper un doux chant. Dîtes_-_moi Dilys, vous qui avez vu passer plusieurs générations de professeurs, que pensez_-_vous de monsieur Jugson ?

_-_ Vous savez bien que nous sommes mis au secret en ce qui concerne tout ce qui se déroule à Poudlard, sourit gentiment l'ancienne directrice. Mais je m'étonne que vous mettiez en doute les choix de Dumbledore.

_-_ Je ne ferai jamais cela, sourit la jeune fille. Mais il m'intrigue assez, comme je l'observe, il a malgré tout quelque chose de particulier…

_-_ Je ne peux le nier, reconnut Dilys Derwent.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Tara observa pensivement le phénix qu'elle caressait toujours puis reprit la parole d'une voix vague.

_-_ Vous vous êtes souvent fiée à votre intuition ?

_-_ La magie m'en soit témoin, aucun directeur de Poudlard ne peut faire autrement. A un moment ou à un autre, nous avons tous été forcé de nous servir de notre instinct. J'avoue que l'époque où j'étais directrice était propice à cela et je n'ai jamais regretté mes choix, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air rêveur.

Les sourcils de Tara se froncèrent légèrement d'incertitude et sentant son hésitation, le phénix bougea sa tête pour la frotter contre sa main.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas Fumseck, je me pose seulement quelques questions, le rassura doucement la Gryffondor.

A ce moment, Albus Dumbledore apparut dans son bureau, tenant dans sa main le parchemin qui lui avait servi de portoloin.

_-_ Bonjour Tara. Comment vas_-_tu ce matin ?

_-_ Toujours d'aussi excellente humeur, lança_-_t_-_elle gaiement. J'ai vraiment bien dormi cette nuit. Mais vous semblez fatigué, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Cette matinée a commencé vraiment très tôt, reconnut Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Tara se rapprocha de lui, les mains posées sur le bureau, et l'observa un moment en plissant des yeux avant de lui adresser un éclatant sourire.

_-_ Vous avez été _les_ voir, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Le professeur la regarda d'un air neutre puis s'appuya totalement contre le dossier de son fauteuil en croisant ses mains devant lui.

_-_ De qui parles_-_tu ?

Elle s'écarta d'un bond du bureau, le visage émerveillé, les bras grands ouverts.

_-_ Je les ai vu, ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient mais quand je les imaginais, je ne les voyais pas comme ça. Et ils étaient à nos côtés, dans un combat, avec d'autres aussi ! Il y avait même des géants et des centaures !

_-_ Les géants et les centaures ? demanda Dumbledore, légèrement surpris. Voilà une chose étonnante… Tu les as vu combattre à nos côtés ?

_-_ J'ai eu une vision cette nuit, enfin, une vision onirique, pour être précise. C'était assez flou mais eux, je les voyais parfaitement. Ils combattaient à l'épée contre… je ne sais plus vraiment en fait.

_-_ Pourtant, ils n'ont pas l'intention d'être actifs. Ils ont juste accepté de nous passer une partie de leur savoir, remarqua le directeur, pensif. Mais il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais su jusqu'où s'étendait ton champ temporel.

_-_ Vous savez, j'y réfléchis beaucoup et, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai pensé que, peut_-_être, mon champ temporel était celui de ma propre vie, vous ne pensez pas ?

_-_ Tu pourrais ainsi voir le futur jusqu'au point de ta mort ? Ce serait logique en effet.

_-_ Mais cette vision…

Tara regarda dehors le ciel encore noir et étoilé.

_-_ Elle m'a fait l'impression d'un très lointain écho, souffla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Temporellement ?

_-_ Pas seulement… Mais comme vous disiez, nous ne savons pas encore exactement ce que tout cela signifie ! rigola_-_t_-_elle.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau du bureau, le regard pétillant.

_-_ Je peux savoir par qui vous êtes passé pour les contacter ?

_-_ Puisque tu sais pour nos nouveaux alliés, tu peux bien savoir cela. Notre intermédiaire se nomme Alphar Doissan, il avait eu l'occasion, il y a déjà un certain temps, d'entrer en contact avec eux.

_-_ Alphar Doissan ?

Elle prit une mine concentrée.

_-_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

_-_ Il est fort possible que tu aies entendu monsieur Black et ses amis en parler.

Le visage de la Gryffondor s'éclaira lorsqu'elle se souvint les avoir effectivement entendu prononcer ce nom.

_-_ Mais au fait, tu étais venue pour quelque chose Tara ? Je t'écoute.

_-_ Pardon ? Ah ! En fait non, j'étais juste venue vous voir comme ça. Mais maintenant je vais y aller, si je veux faire un tour avant d'aller réveiller les filles.

_-_ Léda m'a écrit hier, il paraît que tu ne rentres pas ces vacances ?

_-_ L'an dernier, les fêtes ont été… teintées d'un certain formalisme. Thélias et Léda ont vraiment tout fait pour que Noël soit joyeux mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Je ne veux pas leur gâcher ces fêtes encore une fois. L'an prochain, cela devrait aller mieux, mais je préfère prendre un peu de recul.

_-_ Il n'est pas bon de rester seul à cette période.

_-_ Mais je ne serai pas seule, sourit Tara en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour en hochant la tête.

_-_ Espérons donc que vous pourrez passer de bonnes fêtes ensemble.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Et puis je viendrais vous voir Albus ! J'y vais maintenant, bonne journée !

Le directeur se permit un petit rire. Rares étaient les personnes à l'appeler par son prénom et certainement aucune de la génération de Tara hormis elle_-_même.

Suite à une balade dans le parc de Poudlard sans arrêt, la Gryffondor revint à la tour pour réveiller ses camarades et elles descendirent manger avec une bonne partie des autres élèves.

_-_ Je stresse un peu pour cette épreuve, grimaça Millea. C'est pas humain que de devoir apprendre par cœur les ingrédients et la préparation de plusieurs potions.

_-_ Tu as signé en connaissance de cause, lui rappela Océane en rigolant. Au fait, où en sont les esquisses ?

_-_ J'ai été très inspirée pour la première, elle est quasiment terminée, les autres sont encore en cours. Normalement, à la fin de ce week_-_end, on pourra voir ce que ça va donner.

En disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers Tara d'un air interrogateur.

_-_ Tout va bien pour ça, je maîtrise totalement ce genre de sortilège, tu le sais très bien !

_-_ Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu voulais pour toi, remarqua Lily à l'intention de Tara.

_-_ C'est que nous n'avons rien à faire, assura malicieusement Tara. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, mais je vous montrerai plus tard, c'est un héritage familial.

_-_ Tara, penses_-_tu pouvoir me donner ton don pour les potions juste pour la matinée, s'il te plait ? demanda Gary Boot très sérieusement en s'installant à côté de Lily.

_-_ Ce serait avec plaisir si seulement c'était possible, rigola_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ T'inquiète pas, vieux, tu pourras jamais faire pire que Keeper pour cette matière.

_-_ Elsa Keeper ? s'étonna Fiona. Celle qui a remporté l'épreuve de métamorphose ?

_-_ Elle_-_même. On peut pas être bon partout, énonça très philosophiquement Gary.

_-_ Tiens, Dumbledore se lève, ça va être à vous de jouer, remarqua Lily.

_-_ En route pour l'échafaud, soupira dramatiquement son petit ami.

Afin de ne pas perturber le bon déroulement de l'épreuve, seuls les participants avaient le droit de descendre dans les cachots. Comme pour l'épreuve de métamorphose, des écrans permettaient de suivre clairement la passation, mais cette fois_-_ci dans la Grande Salle, dont on avait retiré les tables pour ne plus laisser que les bancs. Huit écrans étaient destinés à montrer l'épreuve pratique – présentant deux ou trois élèves chacun – et un neuvième plus rectangulaire était destiné à afficher dans un premier temps les potions proposées aux participants et dans un deuxième temps les questions pour l'épreuve théorique. Les temps impartis à chaque épreuve étant d'à peu près deux heures pour la pratique et trois quart d'heures pour la théorie.

La plupart des élèves préférèrent vaquer à leurs occupations et revenir plus tard comme ils n'auraient pas de notes à donner, mais d'autres restèrent dans la Grande Salle pour suivre l'épreuve, certains ayant amené des devoirs ou des jeux pour passer le temps.

La majorité des quatrième et sixième années décidèrent de profiter de la matinée pour revoir encore leurs potions mais ce ne fut pas le cas des filles de Gryffondor, qui restèrent dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Quand même, que font_-_ils des septième année pendant une heure ? Avant le passage de la théorie ? se demanda Fiona à haute voix.

_-_ Ils ne veulent pas avoir à courir après les élèves lorsqu'ils auront besoin d'eux, remarqua Millea en haussant les épaules. J'espère qu'ils surveillent bien les potions, parce que lâcher des élèves sans filets sur la préparation de potion peut se révéler dangereux.

_-_ On verra bien ce que ça va donner, grimaça Lily en regardant Gary commencer une des potions de niveau deux.

Pendant une heure, les filles discutèrent de tout et de rien, Millea penchée sur un parchemin où elle dessinait quelque chose avec minutie. Les différentes préparations des cinquième année sur les écrans semblaient en bonne voix, bien que la potion polychrome de Gary – les noms des potions étaient affichés sous les élèves – lui semblât un peu trop sombre, l'ayant étudié cette année.

Lorsque l'épreuve théorique commença, elles s'amusèrent à trouver les réponses aux questions, bien qu'elles soient du niveau de septième année. Si ses amies déclarèrent forfait sur la plupart, Tara trouva toutes les réponses.

_-_ Tu ne t'ennuies pas en cours ? demanda Fiona, qui aimait beaucoup les potions.

_-_ Certainement pas ! C'est très amusant de concocter des potions !

_-_ Evidemment… sourit Océane.

L'épreuve pratique des cinquième année se déroula sans incident, si ce n'est que le professeur Achear fit s'évaporer des potions ratées alors qu'il en conservait d'autres. Les cinquième et septième année échangèrent de place et les épreuves reprirent jusqu'à midi.

Il était très dur de dire qui avait le mieux ou le moins bien réussi et le repas se déroula plutôt tranquillement, les participants revenant sur les erreurs qu'ils pensaient avoir commises. Juste avant le début des épreuves pour l'après_-_midi, Dumbledore annonça le classement des deux années. Thimothée Bluntly de Serdaigle était arrivé premier dans les cinquième année et Gary – comme il s'y attendait – n'était pas dans les cinq premiers, au contraire de Wilbur, qui était arrivé troisième. Quant aux septième année, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui avait obtenu la première place, devant Franck Londubat – le concours semblait bien parti pour être une lutte entre les deux chez les septième année.

Lorsque le début des épreuves de l'après_-_midi fut annoncé, Tara sauta sur ses pieds pour pousser allégrement ses amis vers les cachots. Les quatrième années passaient d'abord l'épreuve pratique, ce qui animait encore plus la tornade de Gryffondor. Ils furent placés par deux à chaque table, sur lesquelles étaient déjà posés des chaudrons et quelques outils pratiques telles des éprouvettes ou des pipettes.

Le professeur Carvi aidait Achear à superviser la passation pratique et adressa des sourires aux participants qui s'installaient pour les détendre un peu.

_-_ Voilà comment va se dérouler l'épreuve. Les différentes potions à préparer seront affichées au tableau et numérotées de un à dix. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a cinq niveaux de difficulté et deux potions proposées pour chaque niveau. Lorsque vous aurez choisi la potion que vous ferez, vous noterez son numéro sur le parchemin qui se trouve devant vous et le retournerez face vierge sur le dessus au coin droit de votre table. Vous remarquerez qu'il y a neuf étagères à potion au devant de la salle. Toutes contiennent les mêmes ingrédients en double dont ceux dont vous aurez besoin. Chaque étagère est attribuée à une table, vous serez donc deux par étagère et vous aurez le droit d'y retourner, au cas où vous remarqueriez que vous vous êtes trompés, autant de fois que vous le voudrez. Vous avez également la possibilité de demander de l'aide à moi_-_même ou au professeur Carvi et chaque indice comptera pour une pénalité. Avez_-_vous des questions ? Non ? Je vais vous attribuer les étagères dans ce cas.

Il désigna à chaque table l'étagère lui correspondant puis un silence plana dans l'attente du signal de départ, seulement troublé par la mélodie entraînante que fredonnait Tara. Elle remarqua qu'ils les avaient placés de telle sorte à ce qu'un élève plutôt bon en potion se retrouve à la même table qu'un élève plus moyen, certainement pour éviter que la même potion soit préparée par les deux participants.

Finalement, le professeur Achear pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et la liste des potions apparut. Le regard de Tara survola les niveaux inférieurs puis glissa alternativement de l'une à l'autre des deux potions de niveau cinq, s'interrogeant sur celle à choisir. Elle finit par opter pour la potion de croissance et se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients en sautillant, les autres élèves encore en train de réfléchir sur la potion à choisir.

Les uns après les autres, les participants se levèrent pour aller choisir leurs ingrédients et les ramener à leur table, commençant leurs confections. Tara les observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle coupait, dosait et écrasait avec nonchalance ses ingrédients, battant silencieusement la mesure dans les périodes de caléfaction.

Elle remarqua que James et Sirius étaient aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans la préparation, tout comme Morine Johnson, et les professeurs ne s'attardaient jamais longtemps près d'eux, préférant visiblement surveiller avec attention ce que faisaient Remus Lupin et Eleanore Tarkey, les deux plus à même d'être à l'origine d'une catastrophe.

Le temps s'écoula dans les bruits de bouillonnement et de sifflement. Certains terminèrent leurs potions au bout d'une heure et demi et observèrent leurs camarades s'affairer, la plupart regardant avec des yeux ronds et émerveillement les petites mains de Tara s'activer avec une rapidité assurée au_-_dessus du chaudron. Elle arrivait même à faire de la concoction d'une potion un véritable spectacle, c'était dire !

Elle termina un quart d'heure avant la fin, exactement la durée nécessaire à un bon confectionneur pour cette préparation. Achear vint vers elle et jeta un coup d'œil blasé à sa potion avant de recueillir en haussant les épaules la totalité du contenu du chaudron.

_-_ Le professeur Carvi sera ravi d'en avoir en stock, commenta_-_t_-_il avant de se diriger vers un autre élève qui avait terminé.

Carvi se trouvait également affairé avec un autre participant et, par curiosité, Tara tourna le regard vers Remus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua la couleur inquiétante de sa potion et son air désespéré. Devant lui, la potion d'Eleanore Tarkey ne valait pas mieux à la différence qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Tara voulut avertir un des professeurs avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive mais avant qu'elle ait pu le faire, une énorme bulle se forma sur le chaudron d'Eleanore, grossissant rapidement. La fille poussa un cri d'avertissement qui fit retourner les professeurs au moment où la bulle éclata. Des éclaboussures de sa potion tombèrent entre autre dans celle de Remus qui explosa littéralement à la tête du Gryffondor, le recouvrant complètement. Les professeurs furent rapidement sur eux pour les nettoyer.

Les potions ne paraissaient fort heureusement pas toxiques mais elles avaient d'étranges effets. Eleanore Tarkey et ceux qui avaient été touchés par sa potion se retrouvèrent avec des excroissances lumineuses aux points d'impact, quant à Remus, le pauvre garçon rayonnait au sens littéral du terme et se retrouva avec les mains, les oreilles et le nez ridiculement petits.

Heureusement, les autres élèves avaient terminé leurs potions et aucun ne fut pénalisé de cette erreur. Les professeurs réussirent à diminuer les effets des potions ratées dans le quart d'heure qui suivit et il ne resta bientôt plus que l'effet de luminescence chez chacun.

_-_ Au moins vous aviez choisi les bons ingrédients, se contenta de soupirer Achear, habitué depuis trois ans et demi à ce genre d'incidents.

Les Serpentard se moquèrent bien pendant quelques secondes de Remus et d'Eleanore mais il suffit à James et à Sirius de sortir leurs baguettes pour les faire taire.

_-_ C'est vraiment pas de chances, remarqua Tara alors qu'ils attendaient pour passer la théorie. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avertir le professeur.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Eleanore en fronçant son nez lumineux qui la gênait un peu.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, soupira Remus, j'aurai dû appeler un prof avant. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_-_ En tous cas, ça aura quand même mis un peu d'ambiance, plaisanta Sirius.

_-_ Et puis tu vas pouvoir nous servir de veilleuse comme ça, enchérit James, se recevant un regard noir bien qu'amusé de Remus.

_-_ Je pensais bien que tu étais du genre à avoir peur du noir, bébé Potter, intervint narquoisement Wilkes.

_-_ Tu devrais prendre garde à ce que je ne t'inculque pas cette peur, Wilkes, répondit Sirius en tapant sa baguette contre la paume de sa main.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard chargé d'éclairs mais préféra ne pas insister.

_-_ C'est qu'ils deviennent intelligents les petits, se moqua James.

_-_ Si vous cessiez de les martyriser aussi, rit Tara.

_-_ S'il vous plait ! L'épreuve théorique ne va pas tarder à commencer, annonça McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la salle en compagnie du professeur Novae. L'épreuve va se dérouler comme suit : les questions apparaîtront sur les parchemins qui sont en face de vous et vous aurez trois minutes maximum par questions pour répondre. Lorsque vous aurez répondu, cochez la case vide qui se trouve en bas à droite du parchemin, la question suivante apparaîtra et ainsi de suite. Si vous ne trouvez pas la réponse au bout de trois minutes, la question disparaîtra pour laisser la suivante, il n'y a pas de moyen de revenir en arrière. On vous demande de répondre simplement à la question, sans dissertation ou grande phrase, simplement la réponse à la question demandée. Il y aura quatorze questions en tout et vous devrez attendre que tout le monde ait fini pour partir. Si tout le monde a bien compris, nous allons commencer.

Elle attendit que tous les élèves soient bien en place et donna un coup de baguette à une feuille de parchemin devant elle, la première question apparaissant sur tous les parchemins.

_« Dans la préparation de l'héliosite, quel ingrédient doit être rajouté lors de la périgée__1__ de Mars ? »_

Tara nota « _encens de benjoin_ », passa à la question suivante et ainsi de suite sans jamais marquer une seule hésitation. Elle lisait la question et répondait dans la foulée aussi facilement que si on lui avait demandé la couleur d'une orange bien mûre ou le nombre de jours dans la semaine. James et Sirius reposèrent leurs plumes quasiment en même temps, puis Morine Jonhson, Millea, Lily et ainsi de suite. Etonnamment, Remus ne mit pas trop longtemps à terminer le test et semblait satisfait de ses réponses, il en paraissait même plus lumineux.

Les commentaires sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu lors de la pratique des quatrième années allèrent bon train lorsqu'ils remontèrent et Eleanore et Remus auraient certainement préféré s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Les résultats de l'après_-_midi arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Le classement pour les quatrième année du premier au cinquième était le suivant : Tara Milten, James Potter, Morine Johnson, Sirius Black et Serge Morris. Agathe Kwartz était arrivée première parmi les sixième année – comme ne cessait de le hurler avec fierté Justin Hilton.

Juste après ces annonces, les badges changèrent de couleur. Ceux de James et Sirius ne changèrent pratiquement pas, au contraire de ceux des filles et de Remus. Celui du garçon devint jaune or alors que celui de Tara prenait une teinte verte, celui de Lily devenant d'un noir profond, comme l'avait été celui de Gary avant l'épreuve – il était maintenant également dans les tons jaunes.

_-_ Cette épreuve était vraiment divertissante ! s'exclama Tara en se jetant sur son lit.

_-_ On va dire ça, rigola Lily.

_-_ Et dans une semaine, c'est enfin les vacances de Noël !

_-_ En parlant de ça, tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir venir chez moi ? demanda Fiona sur un ton suppliant. Ça m'embête vraiment que tu restes seule à Noël.

_-_ Moi aussi, remarqua Lily. Tu ne…

_-_ Lily, tu es invitée pour Noël, je ne peux donc pas m'incruster, en plus tu as pour mission de prendre plein de photo de la petite, ne l'oublie pas. Et Fiona, merci mais non, je serai très bien ici. Et puis, qui te dit que je serai seule ?

_-_ Tara n'est jamais seule, sourit Océane. Et puis on va t'envoyer plein de lettres !

_-_ Mais j'espère bien, rit Tara.

_-_ Ça y est ! s'exclama soudain Millea en levant son crayon de son papier.

_-_ Déjà ? Tu avais dit à la fin du week_-_end.

_-_ Oui mais j'ai eu le temps ce matin et ce soir, je viens de finir. Allez Tara ! A toi de jouer, voir si mon travail est à mettre à la poubelle ou non.

Tara prit la liasse de papiers que lui tendait Millea et les observa.

_-_ Magnifique ! Ça va rendre super bien !

Elle regarda attentivement pendant près de cinq minutes les feuilles puis sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Lily, l'air très concentré. Prononçant une formule, elle agita sa baguette suivant de nombreux mouvements précis, envoyant des filaments argentés en direction de son amie. Après un moment, les trois autres vinrent se mettre autour de Tara pour scruter Lily qui rougissait légèrement.

_-_ Alors là Millea, tu t'es surpassée, siffla Fiona d'admiration.

_-_ Et ce n'est que la première ! assura Millea, très fière d'elle.

_-_ On fait la fête pour célébrer ça ?

Ce soir là, dans l'ignorance générale, la musique battit son plein dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année et ne s'éteignit que bien tard dans la nuit.

_A suivre…_

_**NdA **: (sors un bazooka de son treillis) Quels sont les lecteurs du Miroir de Parenze qui ont toujours pas compris le rôle d'Alphar /regards suspicieux/_

_**Chapitre 11** _(ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mis de résumé… quoi que c'est pas un résumé lol)_ : Noël chez les Black avec un invité pas si surprise que ça, Noël chez les Rogue avec un invité un peu plus surprise quand même, et Noël à Poudlard avec Tara et… allez ! on devine vite, nan ? ;-) _

**RAR :**

**Raziel Tepes** : Aléatoire est le mot juste, c'est d'ailleurs celui écrit sur mes petites fiches relationnelles lol. Pour la lycanthropie, Tara sait déjà pour Remus mais Remus ne saura pour la mère de Tara que… Ouh là ! dans longtemps ! leur sixième année pour être précise ;_-_) Les noms des profs, comme je suis une quiche en anglais, ça me donne l'impression de m'y connaître un minimum en faisant ça, mdr ! Pitoyable, hein ? ;_-_P Pas idiot les problèmes mensuels, mais ils ne resteront malheureusement pas assez longtemps ainsi pour que cela arrive. Pauvres Serpentard, ne les affligeons pas plus que ne le font déjà les Maraudeurs, lol. bisous !

**Ilys** : _(inscrit sur sa liste de course de recharger son stock de petits cœurs avant d'en envoyer une partie vers Ilys)_ Severus fait l'unanimité pour les PDV, ce me semble, alors j'vais essayer de pas arrêter d'en faire… (comment inquiéter une lectrice en qqs mots). Mais arrêtez avec Gary ! Rhô ! Le pauvre petit se sent vraiment mal aimé comme vous voulez tous le voir dégager même en assurant que vous le trouvez génial. Au plus vous voudrez le voir partir, au plus il ira chercher l'amour dans les bras de Lily, pensez_-_y ! (lol) Errrrrrrrf ! Ouais, Sirius commence un ch'ti peu à manquer, j'vais essayer de lui consacrer un PDV dans ce chapitre, je devrai pouvoir faire ça… Oui, c'est un abruti, et non, pas la peine de lui crier dessus vu qu'il devient sourd dés qu'il s'agit de son frère, il n'ira pas le voir… Snif ! J'en verserai presque une larme, tiens… Stupide fierté de Black ! Va le voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Ilys a raisoooooooooooooon ! Euh… c'est vrai que c'est moi qui décide, héhéhé… Mmmh… Ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai inclus Wanda dans l'histoire, c'est pas pour l'oublier au détour d'un couloir, vous aurez droit à d'autres scènes Sirius/Wanda, promis ! ;_-_) Et ouais ! Carvi a d'la classe, ça c'est un mec ! _(bave sur son propre perso avant de se ressaisir)_ Bon allez ! Y'a Piaget qui m'appelle… Saleté ! Il aurait pas pu rester sur la biologie celui_-_là ? T.T bisoux ! PS : J'vais croiser les doigts toute la semaine pour que les transferts se déroulent bien ce week_-_end. C'était trooooooop mignon quand Chrno est malade et que Rosette l'embrasse . A veux encoooooooore !

**darriussette** : Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Pas si bref que ça, si ? J'suis sûre que si je l'avais pas dit ben tu l'aurai même pô vu d'abord ! (on y croit… _-_._-_) Comme j'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler de Rosier, j'lui ai laissé son instant de gloire (lol) et j'me suis marrée toute seule pour le coup de l'infiltration… Bon, ok, y'a que moi que ça fait rire, mais c'est déjà ça, non ? ;_-_P M'est avis que les Maraudeurs se sont également régalés à faire subir à Jugson leur farce, il est après tout certain que ce brave homme (où ça ?) n'est pas des plus sympathique. Quant à savoir son rôle, si les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être, l'observation des comportements peut nous aider à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire (mais je n'en dirai pas plus ;_-_) ) C'est toujours très intéressant d'écrire des passages Tara/Severus, ils sont en contradiction et lorsqu'il sont ensemble, Severus se lâche un peu et Tara devient un peu plus sérieuse, j'aime bien montrer cette facette de ce qu'ils sont :_-_P Quant à Gary, non, il n'ira pas voir en Antarctique, d'abord parce qu'il et intelligent et qu'il sait que tu n'y es pas, et ensuite parce que c'est un brave garçon bourré de qualités (en effet !) et très attachant. (cependant, en bonne observatrice, tu auras peut_-_être remarqué les prémices de ce qui fera – d'ici un certain temps… – qu'ils vont se séparer, lui et Lily… _J'aime faire ce genre de choses ! lol_) Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus et à très bientôt.

**Zofia.cc** : _/décroche son téléphone rouge : « Faîtes cesser les recherches, on l'a retrouvée. » Raccroche et sur tourne vers CC/ _T'étais oùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ? Ze me suis inquiétée moi, dans mon univers sans CC, morne et désertique… bon, ok, j'exagère un peu bcp, mais quand même ;_-_) vouiiiiiii ! j'étais toute contente de faire le passage entre Tara et Severus, j'les aime tous les deux ensemble (enfin, dans leur relation cousin_-_cousine, s'entend) MERCI ! pour l'épreuve de métamorphose ! J'ai bloqué un petit moment avant de pondre ce que vous avez lu, paske mine de rien, ct pô facile. Pour Remus et Tara, leur relation risque d'être fortement aléatoire dans la suite de l'année. « Ca s'en va et ça revient ! » comme dirait Clauclau :_-_P Mmmmh… Les amours de Tara… C'est assez particulier dans son cas en fait, pour être franche, j'ai plusieurs plans en ce qui concerne cela et je pense que je vais m'en tenir à un qui va amener à une conversation houleuse avec Severus (nan, pas de Sev/Tara, je fais pas dans l'inceste lol), mais tu verras bien. Par contre ! Sirius et Wanda, c'est tout écrit, tout schématisé, plus qu'à être rendu. Et oui ! une blague bien banale et clichée, n'est_-_il pas ? Pour compenser, j'en ai eu une qui risque de mettre un sacré bazar dans le collège, mais ça attendra deux ans, parce que c'est le genre de farce qu'on fait quand on est un crétin accompli lol. Pour les épreuves, une demi heure est suffisante pour un élève qui a bien suivi ses cours de métamorphose. Pour la première épreuve (la clef), celle du lac gelé, du parterre d'insecte, du mur et de la prairie avec la clé dans les airs, il faut une minute maximum pour les passer, il reste donc au minimum 26 minutes pour 5 épreuves. Le lac à traverser, c'est surtout justement la traversée qui prend du temps, donc on va dire deux minutes maximum, soit 24 minutes pour 4 épreuves. Ce qui laisse 6 minutes pour les épreuves de la forêt, des flammes, de l'arène (le lion) et la dernière porte. (il y a 11 portes en tt) C'est mathématique ;_-_) Quand à Lily et Gary, t'es bien la première à bien aimer le conserver ! Les autres disent aimer Gary mais avoir hâte qu'il vire (les vilaines lol) Il y a dans ce chapitre des prémices de ce qui fera qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble, mais c'est assez discret apparemment. En plus, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont que 14 ans (je sais, mon grand défaut, j'arrive pas à leur faire paraître leur âge !) alors même si des relations peuvent durer (j'en connais), la plupart ne correspondent qu'aux « premiers amours ». Et non, James ne sera pas la cause de leur rupture, ils vont (logiquement) cessé d'être ensemble avant que James tombe raide dingue de la belle. OUAIS ! Vive les vacances ! sauf que j'en ai pas mais bon… lol. Allez ! Profite en bien ! Bisous !

**AndromedaLN** : Un p'tit mot. _(se roule sous la table :-D)_

1 point de l'orbite d'un astre le plus rapproché de la Terre


	12. Père

**Au sujet du chapitre précédent** : _Je me suis surpassée sur le précédent chapitre pour ce qui est des fautes :-S Bon, y'en a toujours dans mes chapitre, mais là, c'était presque obscène, lol. J'ai mis le chapitre corrigé, maintenant, ça va nettement mieux. Désolée, et pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre arrive plus tôt et, surtout, **plus long** ! Presque 17 pages, c'est-y pas merveilleux ? ;-)_

**oOo**

**NdA (sur ce chapitre)** : _Mettons les choses au point en ce qui concerne Procyon : à aucun moment je ne parle de ce qu'il ressent pour sa sœur autrement que par sentiments fraternels. Il y aurait sûrement pu y avoir matière à faire virer ça à la « Angel Sanctuary » (pour ceux qui connaissent ;-) ) mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Procyon n'a jamais été amoureux de sa sœur, qu'on se le dise ! Il est en revanche vrai qu'il est excessif dans ses sentiments **fraternels** pour elle._

**oOo**

**Chapitre 11 : Père**

L'eau teintée de rouge s'écoulait dans le lavabo, les filets de sang se mêlant à l'eau claire tandis que Severus passait ses mains sous le jet. Il les frotta longtemps après que le fluide écarlate ait été totalement nettoyé et fixa un long moment ses mains désormais propres et mouillées avant de les essuyer, son front s'appuyant avec lassitude contre le mur gris de la salle de bain.

Dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu aurait été un énorme mensonge, mais il n'aurait pas cru retrouver sa mère dans un tel état. Son père était venu le chercher à King's Cross et le trajet du retour s'était déroulé dans un silence total, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Severus. Comme toujours, ils avaient utilisé le réseau de poudre de cheminette pour retourner chez eux et une fois arrivés là, son père s'était contenté de lui dire d'aller s'occuper de sa mère, que c'était à lui de le faire, et qu'ils auraient une discussion plus tard, avant de sortir de la maison.

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension que le garçon était monté à l'étage pour entrer dans la chambre de sa mère. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant le corps sanglant recroquevillé sur le lit. Certaines plaies étaient encore à vif et Severus ne doutait pas que son père lui avait fait subir sa "sentence" juste avant de venir le chercher à la gare.

Sachant que son père serait furieux s'il utilisait la magie, il était allé chercher des torchons propres et une bassine pour nettoyer des plaies avant de lui appliquer quelques onguents peu puissants mais efficaces. Milla n'avait pas bougé de tout le temps de ces soins, sauf au moment où son fils s'était relevé pour partir, elle lui avait faiblement attrapé le bras et l'avait regardé un instant avant de laisser retomber sa main pour se recroqueviller à nouveau.

Severus se sentait mal et en colère contre lui_-_même, car tout cela était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas donné cet élixir à sa mère, cette correction n'aurait pas eu lieu. Certes, Iron Rogue n'aurait pas résisté au plaisir de la battre, mais ça n'aurait pas été si grave… ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Des larmes de rage s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux, il était pitoyable et égoïste. Qu'avait_-_il voulu faire en donnant cette potion d'éclaircissement ? Avait_-_il vraiment un instant espérer qu'elle deviendrait la mère qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais eu ? Il était fatigué de tout cela, fatigué de sa faiblesse face à son père, de l'attachement qu'il avait pour une femme qui n'était plus vraiment sa mère depuis bien longtemps, de toute cette mascarade pour ne pas fâcher Iron de quelle que façon que ce soit. Severus ne savait plus où il en était, ce qu'il désirait. Il lui avait toujours semblé bien naturel de devoir un jour suivre les traces de son père sur la voie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout lui semblait si flou désormais.

Il reposa la serviette sur le reposoir et porta sa main à sa baguette, stoppant son geste à quelques centimètres, les sourcils froncés. Que ferait_-_il si son père lui apprenait qu'il était temps pour lui de montrer son allégeance au Seigneur ? Dans son esprit, jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sa baguette était déjà dévouée à ces idéaux, pourquoi toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient_-_elles si facilement maintenant ? Est_-_ce qu'il ne s'était jamais que trompé lui_-_même en s'assurant en son âme et conscience de la voie qu'il désirait prendre ? La vérité, sans aucun doute, était qu'il ne voulait suivre d'autres voies que la sienne, songea_-_t_-_il, mais il était trop tôt pour savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement… et certainement trop tard pour y réfléchir.

Milla s'était endormie, tremblant jusque dans son sommeil. Ses traits étaient tirés et souffreteux, mais paradoxalement, un très léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres trop fines. Severus songea un instant qu'il lui était destiné alors qu'il replaçait instinctivement une mèche humide de sueur derrière l'oreille de sa mère. Il l'observa un long moment, songeur, et ce ne fut qu'au moment où ses idées dérivèrent vers l'espoir que Milla n'ait jamais été là qu'il sortit de la pièce, effrayé par ses propres pensées.

Iron rentra tard ce soir_-_là, il avait certainement été mangé à l'extérieur comme sa femme n'était pas en état de préparer quoi que ce soit. Severus n'avait quant à lui rien avalé depuis le midi, mais il n'avait réellement pas faim, encore moins en sachant la conversation qui ne tarderait plus avec son père.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le salon, son père installé dans un des fauteuils décrépit alors qu'il lui faisait face, debout. L'homme faisait tourner entre ses doigts une petite fiole qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Apparemment, Iron n'avait pas détruit _toutes_ les potions préparées.

_-_ Comment as_-_tu pu faire cette potion ? demanda son père d'une voix calme. J'ignore même de quoi il s'agit.

_-_ Je me suis inspirée d'autres préparations, mentit Severus.

Il lui semblait plus que risqué de parler du carnet d'Elroa Lawill vu comme son père s'était farouchement opposé à leurs retrouvailles.

_-_ Tu ne cesses de t'améliorer à ce que je vois, commenta l'homme. Puis_-_je savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Iron conservait un calme exemplaire et son ton restait neutre, mais cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter d'autant plus son fils.

_-_ Je voulais… tester les effets de la potion. Mam… Mère était la seule disponible.

_-_ Alors tu t'es servie d'elle comme cobaye ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Tu mens très mal, Severus, il faudra y remédier.

L'adolescent réprima un frisson, attendant la suite.

_-_ J'avais osé espéré que tu finisses par comprendre quelle genre de créature ta mère était, mais je me suis bien trompé à ton sujet sur ce fait. Tu es si sensible que c'en est affligeant.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sensible, répliqua Severus en serrant les dents.

_-_ Soit, utilise le terme qui te plait, ce n'est pas le soucis. Puisque jusque là toutes mes tentatives pour te faire comprendre ce qu'il en était ont échouées, je vais passer à une autre méthode. Je ne te corrigerai pas, Severus. Cela fait un moment que tu n'as plus eu à subir mes coups mais cette fois, je te le dis clairement, tu n'en recevras plus jamais.

Severus se tendit, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

_-_ J'espère que tu as conscience que ta mère se trouve dans cet état par ta faute, n'est_-_ce pas ? Sache que désormais, si j'estime que ton comportement me déplait d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, c'est elle que je punirai à ta place, nous sommes d'accord ?

_-_ Ça m'est égal, répondit son fils qui ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.

_-_ Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en sera, je ne faisais que t'informer. D'ailleurs, nous allons constater combien cela t'importe en l'instant.

L'homme s'était redressé dans son fauteuil et dardait désormais un regard dur et réprobateur dans sa direction. Severus sentit ses entrailles se geler. Il était facile de rester à peu près stoïque lorsqu'il connaissait le terrain sur lequel il allait s'aventurer, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont son père parlait.

_-_ J'ai récemment entendu parler d'une chose que je n'ai tout d'abord pas accepté de croire en raison de son absurdité. Mais comme les échos se font de plus en plus nombreux en ce qui concerne cela, je préfère l'entendre de ta propre bouche. Il semblerait que depuis déjà quelques temps et malgré mes recommandations, tu vois régulièrement Tara Milten, la fille de ma défunte sœur. J'ose espérer pour ta mère que tu as une explication plausible à cela.

Severus ne put répondre immédiatement, se demandant comment il avait pu être mis au courant de cela, puis il se souvint les remarques désapprobatrices de ses condisciples de Serpentard ainsi que de la visible activité de certains d'entre eux et se traita d'idiot. Evidemment que son père devait, à un moment ou à un autre, être mis au courant de ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, et nier serait le mener à sa perte.

_-_ C'est le cas, répondit tranquillement Severus bien que son cerveau fonctionnât à plein régime.

_-_ Et cette explication ?

_-_ Evidente, je dirai, dit lentement son fils. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle a tenté de se rapprocher de moi et je ne suis pas sans savoir l'avantage d'avoir à ses côtés la fille d'une confectionneuse qui fut aussi talentueuse qu'Elroa Lawill. Elle représente une source d'informations non négligeable qui m'a entre autre permis l'élaboration de la potion que j'ai donnée à mère.

Son père l'observa un long moment sans répliquer quoi que ce soit et Severus vida son esprit autant que possible pour que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage. Sa mère n'était pas la seule à risquer quelque chose si Iron décelait le mensonge et il se refusait à imaginer qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Tara, aussi se força_-_t_-_il à ne penser qu'à leurs conversations sur les potions – fort heureusement nombreuses. L'homme parut un instant suspicieux puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Très bien, je veux bien te croire pour cela, Severus. N'oublie simplement pas que plus tu te joueras de ma confiance, plus la correction de ta mère sera en conséquence.

_-_ Je l'avais bien compris.

_-_ Dans ce cas tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, nous commencerons demain à évaluer ton niveau.

_-_ Très bien. Bonne nuit.

_-_ Bonne nuit, Severus.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent au rythme des tests que lui faisait passer son père, des soins pour sa mère et de son travail scolaire. Iron paraissait très fier de lui et lui avait même assuré que si ses résultats restaient aussi probants, il ne tarderait pas à lui enseigner de nouvelles magies.

La veille de Noël, alors qu'il était penché sur un devoir de sortilège, la cloche de l'entrée résonna et il entendit vaguement son père ouvrir à quelqu'un – un homme lui semblait_-_il à la voix grave et indistincte qu'il percevait. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait descendre ou non. Son père insistait parfois pour qu'il vienne saluer ses invités, il le prévenait généralement quand il ne voulait pas le voir descendre, aussi se décida_-_t_-_il à se rendre dans le salon. Au pire, il se ferait renvoyer dans sa chambre.

La conversation lui parvint plus distinctement lorsqu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers et il eut la surprise de reconnaître la voix de l'interlocuteur de son père. Il était certes déjà venu une fois mais il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir chez lui pour ces vacances.

_-_ Ah ! Severus ! Tu connais bien évidemment monsieur Jugson, remarqua son père en le voyant.

Severus hocha la tête et salua son professeur de défense.

_-_ A force de nous voir en cours, je pense effectivement que c'est le cas, Iron, dit l'homme en adressant un regard perçant à Severus qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

C'était étrange de voir un professeur chez soi, d'autant plus lorsqu'on savait quel genre de relations avait son père. En cours, Jugson gardait toujours une attitude plutôt neutre et impartiale mais il y avait en cet instant une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui inquiéta l'adolescent.

_-_ S'il pense que tu ne dois pas le savoir, c'est que cela doit en être ainsi, reprit Iron en continuant leur conversation. Je serai étonné que tu remettes en question ses décisions.

_-_ Ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je souhaite, répliqua un peu sèchement Jugson. Il n'empêche qu'étant tous deux sur la même mission, nous devrions nous connaître.

_-_ N'oublie pas que tu n'es là qu'en tant qu'observateur, cette mission est la sienne en priorité. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirai que tu es jaloux.

_-_ Ne me confond pas avec Black ou Malefoy, grogna le professeur. Je reste seulement convaincu que l'efficacité la plus totale ne peut être obtenue qu'en ayant en main tous les éléments.

_-_ Mais il ne fait jamais cela, nota le père de Severus avec un sourire narquois. Personne ne peut jamais tout savoir de ce qu'il prépare, pas même ses plus fidèles… dont tu fais d'ailleurs parti.

Jugson l'observa un instant puis son fils, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, se contenta_-_t_-_il de répondre. Alors dis_-_moi, mon ami, quand ce jeune garçon se joindra_-_t_-_il à nous ? D'autres l'ont déjà fait. C'est une époque où les capacités importent plus que l'expérience.

_-_ En effet, et je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfait de ses capacités justement. Il a sans aucun doute des aptitudes aux potions et à la défense, il n'en reste pas moins que certaines choses essentielles lui manquent. Le Seigneur est par ailleurs totalement en accord avec moi. Il s'attend à certaines… dispositions de sa part.

Severus tourna vers lui un regard un peu surpris, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Il se souvenait que son père avait, il y a longtemps déjà, pris un "échantillon de sa magie", selon ses dires. Il ignorait à l'époque ce qu'il avait pu en faire, mais il se souvenait qu'à son retour, Iron avait semblé très fier de lui.

_-_ Je présume que tu vas devoir l'initier à plusieurs domaines.

_-_ Je ne demande qu'à apprendre, intervint Severus, qui avait du mal à entendre parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

_-_ Mais je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, monsieur Rogue, répondit Jugson d'une voix doucereuse. Après tout, votre père est un grand adepte de notre cause et je sais que vos avis sur les Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe sont presque aussi véhéments que les siens. Vous devriez cependant prendre exemple sur lui pour modérer certaines de vos ardeurs… Sans vouloir faire la morale sur ton éducation, ajouta_-_t_-_il poliment à Iron Rogue.

_-_ Il n'en est rien et tu n'as pas tord, reconnut l'homme en plantant un regard dur dans celui de son fils qui eût le bon réflexe de baisser les yeux.

La conversation se poursuivit entre les deux hommes mais Severus n'écoutait que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses réflexions sur Jugson. Il avait vraiment été persuadé jusqu'alors qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, mais cette discussion lui prouvait bien le contraire. Il se demandait donc comment il avait pu berner Dumbledore à ce point et quelle était cette mission dont avaient parlé les deux hommes. De plus… s'il ne se trompait pas, de la manière dont avait tourné l'échange de paroles, il y avait une autre personne de leur camp à Poudlard. A moins qu'il ait mal interprété, car son père avait pris l'habitude – il s'en était récemment rendu compte – de discuter avec ses invités à renfort de doubles sens et de non_-_dits.

_-_ Bon, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi mais on m'attend, lança soudain Jugson en se levant. Tu as ce que je suis venu chercher ?

_-_ Bien évidemment.

Sous les yeux de son fils, Iron sortit d'une de ses poches la fiole de sa potion qu'il avait conservée et la donna à Jugson.

_-_ Parfait, sourit l'homme en regardant le liquide. Le maître semblait particulièrement tenir à cette potion d'éclaircissement. Continue ainsi et ta place à ses côtés sera privilégiée mon garçon, dit_-_il à l'attention de Severus. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Son père le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée puis revint vers son fils.

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu as gardé cet échantillon ? demanda Severus.

_-_ Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pu analyser moi_-_même ta préparation. Elle a grandement intéressé notre seigneur, il m'a donné l'ordre d'en conserver et qu'il la ferait chercher aujourd'hui. Mais passons ! Comme je le disais, il serait temps de passer à de nouveaux domaines magiques. Si je te laissais le choix, quelle matière choisirais_-_tu ?

Severus réfléchit un instant. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de son père, il y avait souvent pensé et une réflexion de Tara à propos de ces idiots de Maraudeurs revenait souvent. C'est donc avec assurance qu'il planta son regard dans celui de son père.

_-_ L'occlumancie.

Un étrange sourire passa sur le visage d'Iron Rogue qui hocha la tête.

_-_ Bonne réponse…

o

Sirius restait sur le pas de sa chambre, un regard méfiant posé sur un cadre qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

_-_ D'où vient ce tableau ?

_-_ Du bureau de ton père, répondit simplement sa mère. Tu as un souci avec le fait que nous l'ayons déplacé ici ?

Elle avait demandé cela sur un ton d'avertissement et comme Sirius n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à la mettre en colère, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, se dirigeant vers sa valise posée au pied de son lit.

_-_ Laisse cela à Fanforde, nous t'attendons dans le salon.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi mère mais je préfère me charger moi_-_même de mes affaires.

_-_ Il est vrai que laisser ces sous êtres toucher ce qui nous appartient n'est guère digne de nous. Je suis ravie que tu te mettes à réfléchir comme il se doit. Sois dans le salon dans dix minutes.

Elle s'en alla sans que Sirius songe à répondre quoi que ce soit, encore surpris de la bêtise dont pouvait faire preuve sa mère.

_-_ Pas digne de nous… C'est ça, oui, grommela_-_t_-_il en ouvrant sa malle pour en sortir son révéliroir. James Potter ! dit_-_il distinctement.

La surface du miroir se troubla pour laisser apparaître le visage de son ami.

_-_ Bon retour ? demanda James en souriant pour masquer son inquiétude.

_-_ Ma mère semble plutôt calme pour le moment, elle ne m'a fait aucun commentaire désobligeant et m'a même félicité, ironisa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Félicité ?

_-_ Elle vit dans son utopie, commenta_-_t_-_il simplement. Enfin, je ne devrais peut_-_être pas trop me réjouir, je dois les rejoindre dans le salon. Ils ont l'air de vouloir entamer directement les leçons.

_-_ Fais attention à toi, lui dit James, soucieux. Si quelque chose dérape, tu viens directement chez moi, on est d'accord ?

_-_ Au bout de la millième fois où tu me le dis, je vais finir par le savoir, plaisanta son ami. J'y vais, je te raconterai tout ça plus tard.

Il rangea soigneusement le miroir et allait pour partir lorsqu'un soupir à la fois agacé et colérique lui parvint dans son dos. Il n'y avait pourtant personne lorsqu'il se retourna et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la toile vide avant qu'il ne sorte.

La porte du salon était entrouverte, laissant percer les bruits d'une conversation. Sa mère dit quelque chose qu'il ne perçut pas et lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière qui n'était pas celle de son père lui répondre, Sirius franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui lui restaient pour entrer dans la pièce.

_-_ Décidément tu t'améliores, te voilà devenu ponctuel, remarqua sa mère.

Elle marqua une pause puis poussa un soupir agacé.

_-_ Tu as en revanche toujours autant d'impolitesse, mon fils. Qu'attends_-_tu pour saluer ton oncle ?

Le garçon était en effet tellement surpris de retrouver Alphar au Square Grimmaurd qu'il en était resté sans voix. L'intervention de sa mère lui permit de la récupérer mais certainement pas dans le sens où elle l'espérait.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu te montrer aussi impertinent ? s'indigna sa mère en se levant brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée. Je vais te…

Elle s'était avancée vers lui en sortant sa baguette mais son frère l'arrêta en chemin d'une main ferme.

_-_ Allons Nocera, je ne me sens nullement offensé. Le culot de ton gamin me plait, à vrai dire, ajouta_-_t_-_il en adressant un regard malicieux à son neveu qui fut le seul à le voir.

_-_ Pour notre part, il ne nous sied guère ! s'éleva soudain la voix sèche de Procyon Black. L'éducation de Sirius nous concerne, tu n'as pas à en juger.

_-_ Loin de moi cette idée, Procyon, répondit poliment bien que froidement Alphar. Après tout, comme tu le soulignes si bien, c'est vous qui l'avez éduqué, ces comportements ne sont donc que le fruit de vos efforts. Je ne faisais que vous complimenter.

_-_ Fais attention à toi, Alphar, je te rappelle que tu te trouves en ma demeure et les règles de bienséance y sont de rigueur.

_-_ En ce cas, je te prie de m'excuser de les avoir enfreintes par inadvertance.

Sirius passait son regard de son père à son oncle, surpris. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une rencontre entre les deux hommes et savait seulement que son père détestait Alphar, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle haine. Elle émanait avec tant de puissance de Procyon qu'elle en fit inconsciemment frémir son fils. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de rancœur dans le regard d'un être, pas même de sa mère, et c'était là une chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Savoir que la sœur de Procyon, la défunte femme d'Alphar, était à l'origine de tant de ressentiment ne l'aidait pas à appréhender toutes les raisons de cette haine, ne pouvant imaginer son père comme un être doté d'un cœur.

_-_ Ta mère m'a invité pour les fêtes, dit Alphar en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Je vais rester jusqu'à Noël et je repartirai au lendemain de la veillée.

Alors c'était lui l'invité dont il s'était inquiété ? Sirius se sentit respirer plus facilement bien qu'il fût étonné d'apprendre sa présence pour plusieurs jours. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Sirius n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant d'écouter la conversation comme Alphar interrogeait Regulus sur le début de sa première année. A Poudlard, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux résultats de son frère mais apparemment, il s'en sortait bien en cours et avait d'excellentes notes. Ce renseignement n'affecta guère Sirius qui préféra observer l'attitude de son père. Il paraissait se retenir de sauter sur Alphar et son regard posé sur lui semblait aussi dément que celui de sa femme lors de ses crises. Etrangement, il se contractait encore plus dans les moments où Alphar se tournait vers Sirius pour lui adresser un sourire ou simplement le regarder, et l'adolescent ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

_-_ Messieurs, je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois sortir, annonça sa mère en se levant.

_-_ Tu ne restes pas dîner ? demanda Alphar.

_-_ Malheureusement, j'avais déjà programmé cette soirée il y a longtemps et je n'ai pu l'annuler. Nous nous reverrons ce soir ou demain. Bonne soirée.

Elle adressa à son mari un regard d'avertissement avant de partir, sûrement pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas tuer Alphar, songea Sirius. Son oncle se tourna vers lui.

_-_ Nous ne nous sommes plus vus depuis un moment. Consentirais_-_tu à ce que nous nous entretenions, Sirius ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour accepter mais son père fut plus rapide.

_-_ C'est à moi que tu dois poser ce genre de question. Je suis son père je te rappelle, lança_-_t_-_il d'une voix glacial.

Il se leva et vint se poster derrière Sirius. L'étonnement du garçon fut total lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en fusillant Alphar du regard.

_-_ Si tu souhaites lui parler, tu attendras. J'ai à te parler seul à seul avant.

_-_ Je n'y vois aucune objection.

_-_ J'espère bien. Sirius, Regulus, retournez dans vos chambres et n'en sortez plus jusqu'au dîner.

Regulus acquiesça et sortit aussitôt, semblant toujours mal à l'aise en présence de son oncle, mais son frère mit un peu plus de temps à réagir, ne serait_-_ce que parce que Procyon ne le lâcha pas immédiatement, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il le tenait. C'était surprenant et nouveau pour Sirius, jamais son père n'avait porté la main sur lui autrement que pour le frapper ou lui faire mal d'une autre manière. Son geste avait eu quelque chose de possessif assez déstabilisant.

Comme son cadet ne se trouvait déjà plus dans le couloir, Sirius s'autorisa à s'attarder devant le salon pour écouter les deux hommes.

_-_ Je t'écoute Procyon, de quoi souhaites_-_tu me parler ?

_-_ Comme si tu l'ignorais, siffla le père de Sirius. Je n'aime guère les libertés que tu prends avec Sirius, ni ce que tu pourrais lui mettre en tête.

_-_ Crois_-_moi lorsque je te dis que ces sentiments sont partagés, répliqua son beau_-_frère sur le même ton.

_-_ A la différence qu'il s'agit de _mon _fils ! Je te vois venir Alphar, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je ne te laisserai pas le détruire comme tu as détruit Gomeisa.

_-_ Nous y revenons donc, soupira Alphar d'un ton subitement las.

_-_ Nous y reviendrons toujours ! Espérais_-_tu que je te pardonnerai un jour ton crime ?

_-_ Quand comprendras_-_tu que je n'y suis pour rien !

_-_ Ne ment pas… souffla Procyon, l'intonation menaçante. C'est toi qui l'as entraînée là_-_bas alors qu'elle aurait dû rester ici. Sa place était en Angleterre et non à tes côtés à faire tous ces voyages. Tu l'as écartée de tous ses devoirs, tu l'as corrompue de tes belles paroles et maintenant tu essaies de faire de même avec Sirius.

_-_ Corrompue ? Gomeisa a changé parce qu'elle le désirait, parce qu'elle a été capable de voir au_-_delà de tout ce qui lui avait été appris. Je n'ai fait que lui montrer, elle s'est faite toute seule son interprétation. Et si tu prétends le contraire, ce serait toi le menteur, car tu dénierais ainsi sa perfection que tu as si souvent clamée.

_-_ Gomeisa était la perfection, je ne cesserai jamais de le penser et de le dire puisqu'il s'agit de la seule vérité qui existe. Tu l'as abîmée, tu l'as trompée par des moyens détournés, tu as profité de mon absence pour l'atteindre !

_-_ Ta sœur n'était pas une petite chose fragile ! C'était une femme de caractère mais avec ta surprotection, tu n'as pas pu le voir, tu n'as pas pu la connaître ! Tout comme tu ne connais pas ton propre fils !

Il y eut un silence derrière la porte puis la voix d'Alphar s'éleva à nouveau, plus calme.

_-_ Elle croyait en toi, Procyon. J'avais beau te dénigrer, t'insulter tout ce que je pouvais, elle se dressait toujours pour prendre ta défense. A un moment, j'ai failli y croire moi aussi, mais ta façon d'agir après sa mort n'a fait que me conforter dans mes idées. Tu es trop égoïste. Même dans l'amour que tu lui portes, tu n'as jamais été que cela.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu…

_-_ Car si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais changé après sa mort ! cria Alphar. Tu aurais changé pour elle ! Pour elle, tu te serais corrompu, comme tu le dis si bien. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Te rends_-_tu compte à quel point tu salis sa mémoire en osant encore prétendre l'aimer ?

Il y eut le bruit d'un verre qui explose, puis un son sourd.

_-_ Ne remets pas en cause mon amour pour ma sœur ! hurla Procyon.

_-_ Tu comptes me frapper ? demanda la voix acide d'Alphar. Ne te risque pas à cela. Regarde comme tu réagis. Il a fière allure, Procyon Black.

Il avait presque craché son nom et comme des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans la salle, Sirius préféra rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, un bras posé en travers de son front.

_-_ Les choses ne tournent jamais comme d'habitude dans cette maison lorsqu'Alphar s'y trouve, remarqua_-_t_-_il à voix haute.

Roulant sur son ventre, il attrapa à nouveau le miroir en espérant que James serait à proximité.

_-_ James Potter !

_-_ T'en as mis du temps, fit la voix de son ami avant même que son visage apparaisse clairement. Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

_-_ Me présenter l'invité pour Noël.

_-_ Il est déjà là ? s'étonna James. Qui est_-_ce ?

_-_ Alphar.

Sirius vit son ami hausser un sourcil étonné puis sourire grandement.

_-_ Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. J'étais pas très rassuré que tu retournes chez toi mais si Alphar est avec toi, tout va bien.

_-_ Oui, enfin si lui et mon père ne s'entretuent pas.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Tu les verrais ensemble, il y a tellement de haine dans les paroles de mon père que ça m'a même surpris.

_-_ Ça t'a surpris, toi ? Wahow… Quelle est la raison ?

_-_ Apparemment Gomeisa, la femme d'Alphar, mais je ne saisis pas vraiment comment une personne peut être à l'origine de tant de rancœur. Il s'agit de mon père, Procyon Black, comment aurait_-_il pu être attaché à qui que ce soit ?

Il s'était un peu énervé sur la fin de sa phrase et James l'observa un instant.

_-_ Et toi ça va ?

_-_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Mes parents reportent toute leur attention sur Alphar, je suis tranquille.

Il fut surpris de voir le jeune Potter hésiter.

_-_ Alors, tu… ne ressens rien par rapport à ça ?

Sirius regarda un long moment le visage de James avant de répondre.

_-_ Y'a pas de raisons, grommela_-_t_-_il.

James hocha la tête en soupirant.

_-_ Ouais, excuse, c'est juste que t'as l'air un peu chamboulé, alors…

_-_ Moi j'ai l'air chamboulé ? le coupa Sirius, stupéfait. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le serai ! Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais presque l'impression de voir mon père se conduire justement comme tel, pas vrai ? Ni comme si le fait qu'il ait un cœur et qu'il soit incapable de le faire fonctionner me touche d'une quelconque manière ! Qu'est_-_ce que j'en ai à faire de mon imbécile de géniteur après tout ?

Il avait monté le ton de sa voix au fil de ses paroles et avait éructé la fin avec hargne, se recevant un regard exorbité de James. Il se calma instantanément et passa une main sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment.

_-_ Excuse, je sais pas ce qui me prend, murmura_-_t_-_il. C'est juste… Je sais pas, mon père agit vraiment différemment maintenant qu'Alphar est là. C'est…

_-_ Déstabilisant ? proposa James.

_-_ Dérangeant, termina son ami, le regard dur. Je… déteste voir mon père comme ça. Ce n'est pas lui.

James sembla près de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et Sirius lui en sut gré, il n'était pas prêt à entendre qui que ce soit lui dire que les agissements étranges de son père faisaient naître en lui un sentiment d'espoir totalement illusoire.

_-_ Je pense…

_-_ Quelle idée de me placer dans la chambre d'un adolescent, souffla soudain une voix agacée et irritée.

Sirius releva vivement la tête pour tomber sur le tableau accroché à son mur dont l'occupant était revenu.

_-_ Je te recontacte, lança Sirius à James sans quitter le portrait des yeux. Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il après avoir mis le miroir de côté.

_-_ Etais_-_tu donc si inattentif à tes cours d'histoire ?

_-_ Excusez_-_moi mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous soyez un personnage historique, remarqua Sirius avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

_-_ Je suis ton ancêtre, petit impertinent, Phineas Nigellus.

_-_ Maintenant que vous le dîtes, reconnut le garçon, suspicieux. Celui qui était directeur de Poudlard, c'est ça ?

_-_ Tout n'est peut_-_être pas perdu, commenta son aïeul d'un air hautain.

_-_ Pas la peine de prendre de grands airs lorsqu'on n'est plus qu'une peinture à l'huile, se moqua Sirius.

_-_ De toutes les choses que je peux détester chez les jeunes, c'est bien l'insolence qui arrive en tête, gronda Phineas avec colère. Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs à tout alors que vous ne savez rien que c'en est écoeurant.

_-_ Hey ! Si c'est pour me faire un sermon, vous feriez mieux d'économiser votre temps, après tout, vous devez bien savoir que les jeunes n'écoutent jamais rien, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'un ton narquois.

_-_ Ils se laissent également trop facilement emporter par leurs sentiments, c'est pitoyable, remarqua le portrait sur le même ton, comme espérant faire réagir son descendant.

Sirius éclata de rire à cette remarque.

_-_ Par Merlin, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on fait ce genre de remarque à mon attention, d'habitude c'est plutôt le contraire. Navré de briser vos illusions mais premièrement, je ne suis pas le genre de gamin impétueux que vous pensez, et deuxièmement, c'est votre technique de revirement qui est pitoyable. Heureusement que la mienne pour économiser votre temps est plus efficace.

La seconde suivante, Sirius avait lancé un sortilège au portrait qui se retrouva frappé de mutisme.

_-_ Comme c'est dommage ! Votre portrait n'est pas protégé contre ce genre de sorts, commenta ironiquement le garçon.

Phineas Nigellus commença par le regarder avec colère puis, assez étrangement, avec intérêt, mais Sirius ne fit pas plus attention à lui comme on frappait à sa porte. Il s'agissait d'Alphar et son neveu le regarda de haut en bas avec un air sceptique.

_-_ Tu as l'air en un seul morceau…

_-_ Espérons que cela durera jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour ici, répondit Alphar sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Son regard fut naturellement attiré par le tableau qu'il salua aimablement. Phineas fixa intensément Sirius qui finit par le libérer du sortilège de mauvaise grâce.

_-_ Phineas Nigellus, se présenta_-_t_-_il à l'homme.

_-_ Alphar Doissan, enchanté.

_-_ Un Doissan ? Voilà une bien noble famille.

_-_ Pas tant que la vôtre, cela est certain. J'aimerai, si possible, m'entretenir en privé avec mon neveu.

_-_ Si cela vous enchante… déclara le portrait l'air de dire que cette requête était saugrenue avant de disparaître du cadre.

Alphar leva sa baguette et lança un autre sort à la toile.

_-_ Pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, dit_-_il en réponse au regard intrigué de Sirius. Toujours aussi dissipé semble_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai, remarqua son neveu avec un sourire en coin. Et puis il me semblait que dans sa dernière lettre, Andromeda m'y encourageait…

_-_ Loin de moi l'idée même de lire les lettres qui te sont adressées, assura l'homme.

Ils discutèrent un moment de Poudlard et des amis de Sirius jusqu'à ce que le garçon amène le sujet sur son père, faisant part à Alphar de son étonnement quant à ses réactions qu'il jugeait excessives.

_-_ C'est vrai que n'ayant pas connu Gomeisa, tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait représenter, nota pensivement son oncle. Je pourrais t'en parler mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse…

_-_ Je veux bien que tu m'en parles, le coupa Sirius, curieux de savoir ce que sa défunte tante avait eu de si exceptionnel.

_-_ Dans ce cas… Laisse moi d'abord mettre un peu en place le décor. A cette époque, celle où j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, les grandes familles de Sang_-_pur vivaient leur âge d'or, plus encore qu'aujourd'hui. Les noms des Black, des Doissan, des Malefoy, des Potter et des autres n'avaient jamais retenti avec autant de prestance et de puissance. Cela se sentait jusque dans Poudlard, qui était alors quasiment un terrain de confrontation des héritiers de ces puissances. Cela ne se jouait paradoxalement pas sur la magie mais sur la prestance, l'image qu'on pouvait donner de soi.

_-_ Pour toi aussi ?

_-_ Je faisais partie des pires dans ce domaine, sourit son oncle, dans la mesure où le nom que je portais était l'un des plus notoires. Gomeisa est entrée à Poudlard un an après moi. Elle était… Elle était la famille Black poussée à l'extrême dans son physique. Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix sont des femmes magnifiques à la beauté inégalable, inaccessible, celle de Gomeisa était aveuglante. Les critères de beauté ont beau changer des uns aux autres, personne n'aurait pu renier cela. Elle avait cette beauté au_-_dessus de tout, si parfaite qu'on ne pouvait la jalouser, juste l'admirer. J'avoue qu'étant jeune, j'étais extrêmement fier qu'elle me soit promise, même si je ne m'en sentais pas digne. Cette sensation est restée un bon moment avant de s'atténuer et de disparaître lorsque je suis entré en septième année. Je savais déjà ne pas adhérer aux idéaux de ma famille et les Black étaient presque pires qu'elle. Tu sais, lorsque je suis revenu, après ma disparition chez les sylphes, et que j'ai appris les fiançailles de ma sœur avec Procyon Black, j'ai espéré un instant que j'aurai la possibilité de rompre les engagements de ma famille me concernant.

_-_ Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Sirius. Si Gomeisa était une si belle femme, tu aurais dû être heureux de l'épouser.

_-_ Je ne connaissais pas Gomeisa, je la voyais, nous étions dans la même maison, mais j'ignorais qui elle était réellement, je ne l'avais jamais réellement approchée. Pour moi, elle ne pouvait qu'être comme tout "bon" Sang_-_Pur qui se respecte : méprisante des "impurs".

_-_ Dans la même maison ? Tu étais à Serpentard ? s'exclama Sirius, surpris.

_-_ Qui te dit que Gomeisa l'était ? sourit Alphar.

_-_ Mais je croyais… Tous les Black y sont passés, non ? Enfin à part moi, mais… Elle n'était pas à Serpentard ?

_-_ Si, je te fais marcher, rigola Alphar. Et j'y étais effectivement moi_-_même. Sirius, j'ai beau avoir été un bon élève, tu sais mieux que personne que face à quiconque dans un combat magique, j'en sortirais perdant. Crois_-_tu que c'est par ma puissance magique que j'ai pu me faire autant respecter dans le monde magique ou encore faire baisser les yeux de ma sœur ?

_-_ J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, grimaça Sirius. Alors tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage ? Tu n'aimais pas Gomeisa lorsque tu l'as épousée ?

_-_ Non, je ne l'aimais pas comme on pourrait l'entendre en parlant d'amour, mais je la respectais grandement en revanche. Si nous avions eu le temps, je pense que nous aurions pu nous aimer, mais nous ne l'avons malheureusement pas eu… bien que pour ma part, j'avais déjà commencé à développer ce sentiment, reconnut_-_il. Je m'étais donc résigné à ce mariage en arrivant en septième année et je ne la regardais plus, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que je l'ignorai de manière ostentatoire, et c'est là qu'elle est venue me parler…

_Alphar révisait une partie de sa métamorphose, ses doigts caressant distraitement la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Depuis que les sylphes la lui avaient offerte, il avait pris cette habitude, lorsqu'il travaillait ou réfléchissait, de faire glisser ses mains sur le bois tendre de l'artefact, la pensée de la petite sylphide ancrée en arrière-plan de tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne fit pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait ni à la personne qui vint élégamment s'installer face à lui sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'il releva la tête du grimoire et de ses parchemins, qu'il réalisa la présence de Gomeisa Black. _

_Il ne put s'empêcher dans un premier temps de se perdre dans la perfection de ses traits et sa fine chevelure noir de geai, finissant par plonger dans ses yeux azur transparent traversés d'ondes bleu métallique. Réalisant soudain que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, il se redressa pour la jauger, attendant qu'elle parle. _

_- Je suis ici devant toi comme j'aurai pu l'être deux ans auparavant, mais je n'en voyais guère l'intérêt à cette époque. _

_- Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé, remarqua le jeune homme, se doutant qu'elle faisait allusion au départ de son frère Achernar de l'école, deux ans plus tôt._

_- Almandin Kwartz, déclara-t-elle tranquillement. Il est venu me voir pour me parler de toi. _

_Il la regarda en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui, mais il la doutait capable d'une telle chose. Almandin Kwartz était l'une des rares personnes à être assez proche de Gomeisa Black, et il était récemment devenu le meilleur ami d'Alphar. Quatre mois plus tôt, ils en étaient en effet venus à se saouler tous deux suite à un pari stupide et, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la première cuite qu'Alphar se soit prise dans sa vie, il lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa famille. Heureusement pour lui, Almandin s'était avéré proche de ses idéaux et loin d'aller dénoncer ses pensées à tout va, il était devenu un précieux confident. Alphar avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu parler de lui à sa promise, surtout ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter._

_- Que t'a-t-il dit ?_

_- Pas grand-chose pour être honnête. Juste assez pour attiser ma curiosité et venir te proposer quelque chose._

_- Qui est ?_

_- Je suis venue faire un marché avec toi._

_- Un marché ? répéta Alphar en dissimulant sa surprise. De quel genre ?_

_- Les noces sont prévues pour l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre ans. C'est le temps que je te donne pour me prouver que tu me mérites comme épouse._

_Alphar la regarda en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Ce mariage aura forcément lieu de toute manière, lui fit-il remarquer. _

_- Que je sois ta femme est un fait, mais j'ai assez d'estime pour toi pour penser que tu ne recherches pas uniquement cela… Il est possible que je fasse erreur._

_Le garçon pesa un moment ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait et impliquerait dans le futur._

_- Supposons que je dise oui, comment expliquer à nos parents cette attente ? Je doute que leur parler d'un marché serait la chose à faire. _

_- Un marché, certes pas, mais l'honneur de nos familles se retrouvera dans l'idée que nous confrontions nos idées et nos caractères pour nous assurer du mérite de notre futur conjoint. Il suffit simplement de bien amener tout cela. Par ailleurs, nous aurons le soutien de mon frère, Procyon, pour cela._

_Le Serpentard eut une moue méprisante à la mention de ce nom. Procyon Black était parti de Poudlard trois ans auparavant, et il avait bien fait comprendre à Alphar qu'il ne le laisserait pas emporter sa chère petite sœur aussi facilement. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait pour le recul de la date de mariage. _

_- Tu ne sembles en tout cas pas fermé à cette idée, remarqua la jeune fille._

_- Cela me convient même totalement. J'accepte ce marché… Gomeisa._

_- Tu m'en vois ravie, Alphar._

_-_ Et elle n'avait que seize ans, commenta rêveusement Alphar. Nous nous sommes réellement donnés ces quatre ans pour apprendre à nous connaître. A tel point que si nos parents n'avaient été là, nous aurions oublié que nous devions nous marier, ajouta_-_t_-_il en rigolant.

_-_ Vous vous êtes mariés tard suivant les critères des mariages arrangés, nota Sirius.

_-_ A vingt_-_et_-_un ans, confirma son oncle. Et nous n'avons profité de notre état de mariés que trois ans avant qu'elle ne meure.

_-_ Mais mon père dans tout ça ?

_-_ Les origines de son attachement pour sa sœur, je les ignore totalement, mais comme je te le disais, il s'est toujours montré très protecteur envers elle et il n'a jamais failli dans son devoir de frère. Il y avait un puissant lien entre lui et Gomeisa, que même elle reconnaissait et acceptait totalement. J'étais celui qui l'éloignait de lui, celui susceptible de prendre le pas sur ce lien. En soi, c'est déjà une chose qu'il m'a reprochée avant même que je ne le comprenne, le jour où ce mariage a été arrangé. Je n'avais que neuf ans à ce moment_-_là, remarqua_-_t_-_il avec un sourire désabusé. J'avoue ne rien avoir arrangé dans la mesure où j'ai tout fait pour éloigner Gomeisa des influences de sa famille pour mieux lui montrer ce que je voyais. Elle est morte lors d'un de nos voyages, d'une maladie asiatique, pour Procyon, ça faisait de moi le seul et unique responsable.

_-_ J'ai tout de même du mal à imaginer mon père si proche de qui que ce soit, insista Sirius, sceptique.

_-_ C'est tout à ton honneur, et pourtant… Je sais que Procyon rêvait d'avoir une fille, un peu comme s'il avait espéré remplacer Gomeisa, qui n'était plus près de lui, et cela avant sa mort. Mais après la naissance de Regulus, Nocera a refusé d'avoir d'autres enfants, il a dû se résigner.

_-_ Mon père… désirait une fille ? demanda Sirius, sous le choc.

_-_ Oui… Mais il a tout de même été heureux de votre naissance, ajouta son oncle, se méprenant sur la réaction de Sirius. Evidemment, il n'est pas le père idéal, mais j'avoue avoir toujours eu du mal à cerner Procyon… Bien que je ne l'apprécie pas, je reconnais qu'il s'agit d'un homme complexe.

Sirius n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait Alphar, il se souvenait du Noël précédent, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait failli avoir une sœur. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas arrêté lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère, ni comment il se faisait qu'il n'avait pas reçu de punition par la suite, mais maintenant… Nocera ne lui avait sûrement jamais demandé son avis avant de prendre la potion, elle devait savoir que Procyon l'empêcherait de tuer cette fille qu'il attendait. Un bref instant, Sirius se sentit mal pour son père, se demandant quelle douleur avait pu le traverser en apprenant que cette enfant ne viendrait jamais au monde, qu'il ne pourrait reporter sur elle tout ce qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur. En même temps, il était étrange de penser que Procyon Black ait pu un jour avoir un cœur qui battait pour une autre personne et qui avait certainement cessé de le faire au fil de ces deux pertes : sa fille et sa sœur.

Les paroles d'Alphar percèrent ses réflexions et il eut une exclamation méprisante.

_-_ Mon père ne désire qu'un héritier, rien d'autre. Ce n'est ni un bon, ni un mauvais père puisqu'il ne l'est même pas. Je ne sais pas comment je devrais l'appeler… Géniteur, ascendant, aïeul…

_-_ N'en sois pas si sûr. Pour ma part, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un homme qui a à ce point aimé sa sœur ait totalement perdu son cœur… Et puis, il faut avouer que si ses idéaux sont aussi navrants que ceux de ses aïeuls, il a conservé quelque chose de la famille Black que son frère semble avoir oublié.

_-_ Et qui est ?

_-_ L'honneur.

_-_ Peut_-_on vraiment parler d'honneur ? grommela Sirius.

_-_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Procyon ne s'est en tout cas jamais incliné devant qui que ce soit.

_-_ Ce n'est pas mieux d'envoyer son fils le faire pour lui !

_-_ Là serait le déshonneur de sa famille, Sirius. Si ses intentions sont effectivement néfastes, il est prêt à les sacrifier pour ne jamais avoir à passer de maître à serviteur. C'est bien là le seul point sur lequel je le respecte et la raison pour laquelle je ne m'inquiète guère en te laissant ici. Fais moi confiance, il ne te livrera jamais à Voldemort en tant que serviteur, pas plus que Nocera.

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec Wanda Canaris. Il ne s'était jamais autant posé de question sur son père, et pourtant…

o

Son livre d'astronomie ouvert devant lui, le menton dans la paume de la main, Remus observait d'un air nostalgique le paysage blanc qui s'étendait du haut de la tour Gryffondor. Ses amis avaient pris le Poudlard Express le matin même et il avait été soulagé qu'ils soient tous trois bien trop occupés d'une part par le concours, de l'autre par le projet animagus, pour lui poser trop de questions.

Le Gryffondor avait reçu deux semaines plus tôt une lettre de ses parents l'informant qu'une affaire de famille les retiendrait pendant les vacances. Apparemment, une tante de son père était tombée grièvement malade et il était temps de penser à l'héritage. Le problème était qu'à l'instar de sa femme, John Lupin avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis un certain moment pour des raisons que Remus n'avait jamais très bien compris. Par égard et respect, il n'avait cependant pu refuser l'invitation pour les fêtes mais voulant éviter à son fils de subir les pressions de sa famille – qu'il s'en voulait déjà d'infliger à Théia – il lui avait expliqué qu'il préférait le savoir à Poudlard et, si possible, chez un de ses amis.

Il avait vraiment semblé peiné dans sa lettre de lui annoncer ça mais Remus comprenait qu'il ne cherchait aucunement à l'éloigner pour autre chose que par souci de son bien_-_être. C'est donc le cœur un peu lourd mais compréhensif qu'il lui avait répondu qu'il comprenait parfaitement et qu'il verrait s'il pouvait demander à aller passer les fêtes chez un des Maraudeurs. Il n'avait pas totalement menti, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur demander… A vrai dire, Remus ne voulait surtout pas les embêter durant cette période, surtout qu'une pleine lune aurait lieu durant les vacances, il ne pouvait pas leur imposer cela.

Pour palier à toutes questions au moment de se rendre en gare, Remus leur avait dit que pour des raisons familiales particulières, il ne rentrerait chez lui que deux jours plus tard, par portoloin, et ses amis avaient accepté facilement cette explication qui n'était au fond qu'un demi mensonge.

Remus n'avait pas l'habitude de passer les fêtes seul, ni de se retrouver sans personne à Poudlard, ayant été habitué à la présence de ses amis, mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, ne voulant pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour lui ou finissent par le convaincre de venir chez eux – ce que James n'aurait sûrement pas manqué de faire.

Avec un faible soupir, il se remit à son travail tout en songeant vaguement qu'il ne lui faudrait pas oublier d'envoyer ses cadeaux pour Noël. Il ne travaillait pas depuis longtemps lorsqu'un cri lui perça les tympans, une masse par trop bien identifiée atterrissant sur son dos.

_-_ Remus ! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais allé faire un tour et j'ai pas vu le temps passer !

_-_ Quel retard ? Je t'attendais pas, soupira le garçon. Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu rentrais pour Noël.

Tara secoua la tête.

_-_ Hin, hin ! Je suis là pour toute la durée des vacances ! Ce qui fait qu'on va passer Noël ensemble ! Génial, non ?

Remus était bien tenté de répondre non mais préféra lui adresser un regard incrédule.

_-_ Comment savais_-_tu que je restais pour Noël ?

_-_ Héhé ! Je t'ai vu marquer ton nom sur la liste de ceux qui restaient dans le dos de tes amis. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient ravis d'apprendre que tu leur as caché ça.

_-_ Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, répliqua un peu sèchement Remus.

_-_ Tu n'as pas tort. Bon, tu vas m'incendier du regard toutes les vacances ou tu fais un effort pour me supporter ? demanda joyeusement la jeune fille.

Le Gryffondor la regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux en rougissant, un peu honteux de son comportement. Il s'était promis de changer d'attitude mais ce n'était pas si aisé à faire. Par certains moments, il lui semblait très facile de parler avec elle, il en venait même à apprécier sa compagnie, mais par la suite, il en revenait au point de départ sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Tout s'embrouillait tellement lorsqu'il essayait de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit…

_-_ T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Redressant la tête, Remus remarqua qu'elle s'était rapprochée pour plonger son regard noir dans les siens. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir ses yeux d'aussi près. Ses iris ne semblaient pas avoir de fond et, d'une manière assez étrange, ce noir d'une perfection presque irréelle calma le flot de pensées désorganisées qui l'assaillait, éclaircissant son esprit.

_-_ Rien de grave, répondit_-_il en souriant. Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout. Excuse_-_moi, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très… aimable avec toi, mais j'essaie de faire des efforts.

_-_ Oui, j'ai vu, sourit Tara. Et je ne t'en veux certainement pas. Après tout, ça me change un peu des autres, rigola_-_t_-_elle. Alors c'est d'accord ? On passe les vacances ensemble ?

Elle lui adressait une petite moue suppliante et Remus rigola doucement.

_-_ Je veux bien essayer si tu promets d'être un peu moins… volubile.

_-_ Mmmh… D'accord, je vais essayer ! accepta joyeusement la Gryffondor. On va dans le parc ? Hein dis ?

_-_ Ça va être dur, soupira Remus plus amusé qu'exaspéré. Je préférerai avancer ce devoir d'astronomie avant, répondit_-_il.

_-_ D'accord ! On le fait ensemble et après on y va ! Je vais chercher mes affaires.

_-_ Attends ! Tu…

Mais Tara avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers et il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Malgré lui, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Finalement, si Tara décidait de rester avec lui, il risquait de passer un Noël plus animé qu'il le pensait.

Il réalisa vite que Tara pouvait se calmer en faisant ses devoirs comme elle le faisait en cours. Bien sûr, elle avait tendance à chantonner de temps à autres et à parler avec un entrain démesuré, mais à part ça, elle avançait vite et bien. Ils avaient à peu près le même niveau dans cette matière, Remus en savait juste un peu plus qu'elle sur un niveau de culture générale de par son père, et ils en arrivèrent vite à la fin en s'entraidant.

Remus était en train d'écrire sa conclusion alors que Tara – qui écrivait plus vite que lui – feuilletait vaguement un de ses livres d'astronomie moldu qu'il avait plus par loisir que pour leurs cours. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention lorsqu'elle s'arrêta sur une page et la caressa en esquissant un sourire entre tendresse et incertitude.

_-_ Cygnus, murmura_-_t_-_elle plus pour elle_-_même qu'autre chose.

La plume de Remus ripa sur le parchemin et il redressa vivement la tête vers elle.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ La constellation du cygne, dit Tara en montrant la page. C'est ma préférée, _mon identique_, d'une certaine façon, ajouta_-_t_-_elle sans même le regarder, observant le dessin qui accompagnait le texte.

Remus l'observa un moment avec surprise, considérant qu'il se sentait lui_-_même proche de cette constellation sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il la regardait toujours avec incrédulité lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ Rien, c'est juste que… Il posa également son regard sur le dessin de la constellation puis se sentit particulièrement stupide. Rien, laisse tomber.

Il effaça sa rature et finit d'écrire sa dernière phrase.

_-_ Voilà, on va pouvoir…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'étrange sourire que lui adressait Tara, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Bizarrement, cette inspection ne le mit pas mal à l'aise bien qu'il s'interrogeât. Elle ferma finalement la bouquin et se leva vivement.

_-_ Oui, on va pouvoir aller dans le parc ! On va se changer. Rendez_-_vous ici dans dix minutes, d'accord ? A tout de suite !

Dehors, le ciel était aussi blanc que le sol et une fine neige tombait tranquillement sur le manteau déjà bien épais. Tara s'élança dans la poudreuse en riant et en tournant sur elle_-_même, comme une enfant particulièrement heureuse, et cette vision si fraîche et joyeuse réchauffa Remus plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il avait toujours considéré Tara comme l'un des plus grands paradoxes qu'il ait connu. Avec son innocence et sa gaieté déjà légendaires, beaucoup la voyait comme une petite fille exubérante et dynamique, mais Remus avait toujours senti en elle quelque chose de douloureux et de grave, tout en contradiction avec ce qu'elle montrait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela, peut_-_être même se trompait_-_il, mais c'était l'impression qu'elle lui donnait, la sensation qu'elle combattait jour après jour quelque chose qui aurait pu la faire sombrer si elle avait été différente, si elle n'avait pas été si forte. C'était après tout la raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à la supporter.

_-_ Ma grand_-_mère disait que les flocons de neige étaient des étoiles mortes qui venaient trouver leur sépulture sur terre pour continuer à émerveiller les hommes, dit soudain Tara qui avait cessé de tourner pour lever son visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais entendu cela, remarqua Remus. Mais c'est une belle image…

Tara se tourna vers lui avec étonnement.

_-_ Vraiment ? Moi je trouvais que ça rendait les étoiles bien trop prétentieuses et l'idée de me promener sous leurs cadavres ne me ravissait pas vraiment.

Remus la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réplique de ce genre. L'adolescente éclata de rire en réponse à son air ahuri et vint l'attraper par le bras en le tirant.

_-_ Allez viens ! On va faire un tour sous cette pluie de cristal !

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Ça, c'est de ma mère ! L'hiver était sa saison préférée ! Pour elle, c'était la véritable saison de l'amour, où les sentiments éclataient au grand jour. C'est ça la neige, ce sont les cœurs de cristal qui se sont exprimés et ont envoyé sur le monde une parcelle d'eux_-_mêmes, leur bonheur à son paroxysme. La pluie de cristal, c'est toute la fraîcheur d'un véritable amour qui nous englobe, si pur et si blanc qu'il réfléchit les rayons solaires avec plus de puissance que le soleil ne les envoie sur Terre.

_-_ Vous avez le sens des allégories dans ta famille, commenta Remus en la regardant de biais. Mais c'est quand même étrange de penser que l'hiver est la saison de l'amour. C'est le printemps normalement.

_-_ Peut_-_être… Moi, ma saison préférée est l'automne, mais je n'en fais pas celle de l'amour. Mais je comprends pourquoi ma mère pensait ça de l'hiver. Comme elle disait elle_-_même : « C'est la saison parfaite pour se réchauffer. »

_-_ Comment ç…

Remus pila net et rougit furieusement en comprenant les paroles de Tara.

_-_ Elle… Ta mère t'a vraiment dit ça ?

_-_ Ben oui pourquoi ?

Le garçon la fixa un moment, comme s'attendant à ce qu'elle réalise la portée de ses paroles mais cela n'arriva pas et il frotta son front avec lassitude. Evidemment, vu la fille, la mère ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de tabous.

_-_ Pour rien, ce n'est pas grave. On continue ?

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en se frayant un chemin dans la neige. Comme Remus le pensait, elle était vraiment bavarde et parlait de tout et de rien, mais il se prit bien vite dans son flot de paroles et ils discutèrent réellement pour la première fois, bien que les sujets restèrent banals.

Parce qu'ils passaient, contre toute attente, un bon moment et qu'ils n'avaient pas très faim, ils s'installèrent sur un rocher au bord du lac qu'ils séchèrent, Remus allant jusqu'à promettre à Tara qu'il irait faire un tour aux cuisines si la faim les prenait plus tard.

_-_ Dis Remus, pourquoi t'as pas dit aux autres que tu rentrais pas pour les fêtes ? Je suis sûre que James ou Peter auraient été ravis de t'accueillir.

Passant outre le fait qu'elle n'ait pas cité Sirius, il grimaça légèrement.

_-_ Disons que… je ne suis pas très facile à vivre en ce moment, répondit_-_il prudemment. J'ai tendance à avoir l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

_-_ Tu restes avec moi pourtant.

_-_ Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été facile à vivre avec toi, répondit_-_il plus par plaisanterie qu'autre chose.

Tara éclata de rire.

_-_ Un point pour toi. Mais je ne désespère pas de te faire changer d'avis à mon sujet !

_-_ C'est tout à ton honneur, s'inclina Remus.

Il se reperdit peu après dans ses pensées alors que Tara était partie sur un exposé au sujet des Mystiques Hystériques. Le thème lui rappelait l'aventure du Wonder de cet été et le fait que lui et ses amis n'avaient jamais pu savoir exactement quel avait été le rôle des filles dans tout ça. James avait été bien trop occupé à se pavaner à ce sujet, Sirius par son frère et Peter pas assez curieux pour qu'aucun des trois ne songe à chercher plus avant. Quant à Remus, il devait avouer que l'histoire lui était un peu passée au_-_dessus de la tête durant les mois précédents. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il réalisa que Tara s'était tue mais avant qu'il puisse s'interroger de son silence, il se reçut une boule de neige en plein sur sa joue droite alors que la jeune fille éclatait de rire.

_-_ C'est malpoli d'ignorer son interlocuteur ! chantonna_-_t_-_elle, visiblement fière d'elle.

_-_ Et c'est indécent de parler…

Une autre boule de neige vint le percuter en pleine face.

_-_ … autant…

_-_ Mais je ne parle pas en ce moment, remarqua innocemment Tara.

Avec un discret mouvement de sa baguette dans son dos, Remus recouvrit la jeune fille de neige qui le regarda avec surprise.

_-_ En effet, tu ne parles pas, sourit_-_il en faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses mains.

Tara répliqua et une bataille de boules de neige entrecoupée de rires s'engagea entre les deux Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent côte à côte dans la neige, le souffle difficile entre leurs éclats de rire. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Remus s'étonnant de s'être aussi facilement laissé prendre en jeu avec une fille qu'il était censé ne pas particulièrement apprécier.

_-_ Je te trouve toujours aussi insupportable, tu sais ? remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, je le suis, rigola Tara.

_-_ Tu as le mérite d'être sincère.

_-_ Serait_-_ce une chance que tu m'accordes là ?

_-_ Va savoir, je peux être si lunatique, grimaça_-_t_-_il en plaisantant à moitié.

_-_ Et bien au moins je suis prévenue ! Ne t'inquiète pas, sois le autant que tu le veux, j'en prendrai toujours compte.

Remus tourna ses yeux vers elle, près de lui demander pourquoi elle s'accrochait à ce point aux gens – il songeait notamment à Severus et le temps qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il l'accepte – mais finit par se détourner sans rien dire.

La jeune fille éternua et se redressa brusquement, claquant des doigts.

_-_ Bien que j'aime être dehors, nous sommes tous les deux trempés, remarqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Alors rentrons manger, sourit Remus en se levant à son tour.

Comme Tara s'était mise à courir, il fit de même et ils franchirent la distance jusqu'au château en faisant une course dont Remus sortit vainqueur.

_-_ Pas très galant, nota Tara avec amusement bien qu'elle soit essoufflée.

_-_ Je l'avais bien dit que j'étais difficile à vivre, répondit_-_il avec un clin d'œil en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Tara s'exécuta sans qu'il voit son sourire réjoui. Le garçon ne savait pas trop ce que cela donnerait par la suite, vu les réactions pour le moins contradictoires qu'il avait depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais il savait en revanche que si toutes les vacances se déroulaient sur le modèle de cette matinée, il profiterait de chaque seconde.

_A suivre…_

_**Chapitre 12** : Epreuve de DCFM ! Maintenant, à savoir ce que je vais en faire… :-S lol ;-)_

**RAR :**

**AndromedaLN** : _Eno, toujours écroulée de rire sous son bureau, se relève avec difficulté _Excuse_-_moi pour la rar mais c'était trop tentant :_-_P Et pis avoue que tu l'as un peu cherchée, lol. KikadikeWandaetSiriusallaientêtreensemble ? O.o Pas moi en tous cas ;_-_) Par ailleurs, Wanda n'est pas une pimbêche prétentieuse, merci bien ! _regard assassin de l'auteur qui n'aime pas qu'on insulte ses persos, d'abord ! _Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Tu sais pour Alphar, je suis fière de toi ! Contrairement à une certaine autre personne… _-_._-_ 'fin bref ! Et vi, "sylphide" s'écrit bien comme ça, sauf que comme la langue française est ainsi faite que lorsqu'on parle de peuple, le masculin prend le pas sur le féminin (saleté de langue sexiste que j'aime malgré tout lol), on dit les "sylphes". Merci bien bas pour Sirius, comme je savais que vous l'attendiez, j'ai qd même essayé de faire ça bien ! Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu reproches à sa requête envers Wanda _sifflote_ Allez ! Y'a encore plein de Sirius dans ce chapitre, heureuse ? Evidemment que Sirius et James sont bons, McGo a dit elle_-_même qu'ils faisaient partis des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, alors forcément… C'est vrai que j'aurai dû mettre Lily dans les cinq également, mais en même temps, comme j'ai déjà dit que je tenais pas vraiment compte du tome 6, je peux la mettre où je veux (pour info, elle a la sixième place pour l'épreuve de potion, talonne de peu, donc). Euuuh… Je ne m'avancerai pas trop vite en ce qui concerne Regulus, ma chère LN, certes il est pour le moment un pleurnichard dans les jupes de sa mère, mais ce n'est point un con. Mais si Lola est là ! _regard angoissé _Si si, je te jure ! C'est juste que… euh… ben elle a du travail mais elle est là ! Et pis ce chapitre est là sans que HPA soit là, nan ? Donc c'est bon, je me débrouille, et donc… voilà quoi… _prie la déesse – pk ce serait tjs un dieu d'abord ? – des auteurs de fanfic  
_

**Ilys** : _réflexion intense même que les pauvres neurones qui ont pas l'habitude du tout du tout du tout émettent des plaintes grinçantes _Bon, ça va, t'es pardonnée pour la dernière fois, mais que ça se reproduise plus hein ! T'as quand même pu recevoir mon lien vers les images de « Gravitation » ou pas, au fait ? O.o Si c'est non, j'vais essayer de retrouver… si je retrouve effectivement, erf ! SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! Elle était génial ta surprise ! Ah ? Je t'ai pas dit que j'avais tout lu et que j'avais – presque – tout compris même si c'est en anglais ? Bon ben je te le dis, comme ça ma review est plus longue et on en reparle sur msn tt à l'heure lol. Soit dit en passant, génial le système des « petit 1, petit 2… » ça permet de pas se perdre ;_-_) Alors je réponds en conséquence :_-_P Petit 1 : héhé ! T'as pas tord pour le style manga, la pauvre Wanda qui se fait harceler par Sirius. Heureusement qu'elle se laisse pas faire ! Quoi qu'il faut avouer que c'est un ch'ti peu pour ça que Sirius s'en prend à elle, mdr ! Bé vi elle lui a foutu une claque (bien méritée d'ailleurs, comme tu le fais si bien remarquer) et puis Sirius doit être un peu maso paske avouons qu'il s'y attendait… Pas bête l'idée de l'embrasser assez, mais si j'avais fait ça, j'en connais (dont toi) qui m'auraient lynchée :_-_S. Petit 2 : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… dsl, très sincèrement, de briser tes illusions, mais Dilys Derwent n'a rien à voir avec toi… ni avec moi d'ailleurs, vu que le perso a été inventé par JKR ! Elle apparaît dans le tome 5, elle a été guérisseuse avant de devenir directrice de Poudlard et a un autre cadre à Ste Mangouste. Elle est au courant pour l'Ordre et l'aide avec la participation d'un autre portrait de directeur dont j'ai passablement oublier le nom et qu'il faudra que je retourne voir… Sorry, mauvaise lectrice de HP ! lol. Petit 3 : cf. petit 5. Petit 4 : MDR ! Comme le dis Sirius, c'est pratique la nuit d'être lumineux. Et pis l'avait qu'à pas être aussi nul en potion c't'idiot aussi ! Petit 5 : … _ prend une profonde inspiration … prend une seconde profonde inspiration _… Tu sais… je me doutais que tu ne savais vraiment pas quand on parlait sur MSN… _ton trèèèèèèèèèèès calme_ Alors donc… en ce qui concerne Alphar… son rôle… que tu aurais dû trouver qqs chapitres plus tôt… mais que tu n'as pas trouvé… _deviens de plus en plus rouge_… C'EST L'INTERMEDIAIRE AVEC LES SYLPHES, HE, BANANE ! _explose (au cas où on l'aurait pas remarqué)_ Dans le MDP, les sylphes aident les sorciers et je dis à un moment donné qu'ils ont offert une arme contre Voldemort lors de la première guerre (dont ils se servent contre les vampires dans le MDP), mais sont pas venus leur offrir leurs services comme ça, lol. Alphar se sert de l'histoire qui lui ait arrivée en Amazonie et où il a rencontré Libéselle (l'une des sylphes apparaissant dans le MDP) pour entrer en contact avec eux sous la demande de Dumbledore. (cf. chap.2 de la 2de année pour cette histoire). Groumph… Bon, ok, t'es pardonnée paske ça fait un moment que t'as lu le MDP quand même ;_-_) (petite note : y'a un fantôme qui a justement perdu le sien et qui en recherche un, de boulet ;_-_P). J'ai évité la crise de nerf par rapport à Chrno en m'imaginant ce que ça aurait été si ça m'avait arrêté à l'avant_-_dernier chapitre ou encore un avant. Dans ces conditions, j'ai pu rester très zen, lol. Moi aussi ze te fais plein de grooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Et je suis heureuse d'être là. PS : faudra que j'aille voir le film alors, lol.

**darriussette** : Ooooh ! C'est méchant pour Sirius ! Pourquoi tu veux pas l'aimer, le pauvre ? Héhé ! Moi je sais pour la relation entre lui et Wanda, mais vous vous saurez pas ! Nananananére_-_euh ! (oui, je sais, je peux être très puérile lol) En fait je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec leur relation, même si ça ne finit pas très bien… Mais je me fais des spoilers toute seule, j'avoue, pour embêter mon monde ;_-_P Je pense de même que toi en ce qui concerne la relation entre Sirius et Remus et je ne les voyais pas du tout proches dés le départ (d'où leurs relations actuelles). Ça va s'améliorer évidemment, mais n'oublions pas qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sirius va croire que Remus est le traître ! (bien à tord) donc… Je ne peux pas en dire plus sur la manière dont tout cela va évoluer du côté de Remus, j'vais éviter de trop me spoiler quand même, lol. Il va y avoir d'autres séquences Tara/Dumbledore, c'est certain, mais j'ignore s'il y en aura bcp. Celle du chapitre précédent a été écrite texto, sans que je l'ai programmée, alors tout est possible ! Et vi ! Remus n'est pas vraiment une lanterne en potion, bien que littéralement parlant, c'est lui qui brille le plus à la fin de l'épreuve, lol. L'histoire des badges, faudra encore vous armer de patience, mais elle se rapproche à grands pas ! Et nan ! Severus n'aura sûrement pas vraiment l'occasion d'écraser les Maraudeurs. A deux contre un, forcèment… _-_._-_ Et t'as vu ? Il est là le samedi ce chapitre :_-_P

**Zofia.cc** : Je fais culpabiliser tous mes lecteurs, moi, va falloir que je m'en inquiète, c'est mauvais pour le commerce… Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas du tout, c'est juste que je me demandais où tu étais passée. Après tout, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir bcp à faire et un chapitre qui nous tape sur le système… lol. J'étais un peu soucieuse pour les potions avant d'écrire les potions. Je me disais : « Les autres, ok, c'est de l'action, mais je vais en faire quoi de ces chimistes en herbe ? » Finalement, ça c'est mieux passé que je ne l'avais craint et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'ose donc espéré que ça en a été de même à la lecture ;_-_) Héhéhé ! Ce passage entre Wanda et Sirius a fait mouche comme je l'espérai, j'me suis bien marrée à l'écrire (Sirius a un peu moins rigolé mais ce maso savait quelle serait sa réaction, donc…) Et merci pour la scène dans la salle de classe ! Celle_-_là aussi je me suis amusée à la faire :_-_P En effet, il y a des robes dans l'histoire (et je ne l'ai pas dit même si je ne l'ai pas caché), maintenant, plus qu'à trouver ce qu'elles vont en faire. Allez ! c'est pas trop compliqué à deviner ;_-_) Bon courage pour l'auto_-_école ! (perso, ça me saoulait d'y aller… lol) Au fait, j'ai bien reçu ton mail mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais y répondre, quand à ton nouveau chapitre, j'irai le lire d'ici peu _sautille de joie _car l'url n'a pas marché sur ff alors je l'ai eu avec le mail uniquement. Pas de soucis pour les fautes d'ortho de le dernière review vues celles du chapitre 10 (erf !) bisous !

**lola** : Oooooooooh ! ma pauvre mamour :_-_( Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! FIGHT ! Tu vas y arriver ! _sors ses panneaux de supporter de Lola _VIVE LES VACANCES ! Courage ! Plus que deux semaines et tu les as ! Je crois en toi ! bisous bisous ! et vite qu'on se revoit ! ;_-_)


	13. Jeu de piste

**NdA _(qui est le summum de l'inutilité, alors vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, sauter direct au chapitre. Pour les dépressifs, les gais lurons et autres créatures de ce bas monde, c'est par ici que ça se passe ;-) )_**: Héhéhé… _/pointe le bout de son museau puis disparaît/ _Héhéhé… _/re-pointe le bout de son museau puis re-disparaît/_… KIKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! _/onde sonore de niveau ultra-sonique de chez mach 40, les lecteurs sont KO pour ceux qui ne sont pas partis en frappant fortement leur index contre leur tempe/_ Très chères lectrices _/s'incline bien bas puis scrute la salle/ _et lecteurs _/repérés ;-)/ _voici une note d'auteur sommes toutes bien inutile mais qui, par les affres de la vie, se retrouve bel et bien ici. Un fait avéré : je suis folle ! Nan, pas dans mes fics, dans la vie ! Et là, tout de suite, maintenant, voilà que me reprend cette envie d'hurler à la terre ce que j'ai déjà éructé à vos sensibles oreilles il y a de cela plusieurs chapitres : VIVA LA VIDA ! Y'a des bas, des tréfonds, des cul_-_de_-_sac, des gouffres sans fin et j'en passe et des pires. Maintenant, y'a des échelles, des bulldozers, des parachutes, des deltaplanes, et pis plein d'autres petits trucs par ci par là, y'a même des mains qui se baladent pour qu'on se raccroche à elles (ça fait film d'horreur nan ? Erf ! bah ! c'est l'effet post_-_Halloween sûrement). Que disais_-_je ? Ah vi ! Mmmh… ce message, au fond, est destiné à une personne en particulier (j'fais comment moi, si tu te reconnais pas ? Ah ! je sais ! Miss j'aime avoir le contrôle _/j'aime les codes/_) mais tant qu'à faire, autant que tout le monde en profite ! Y'a les mauvaises passes, les changements à classer dans la catégorie mélasse et les coups bien salaces (dsl, mais la rime est venue toute seule. Ooh ! Va falloir que je me rattrape de cet écart de langage moi !), mais y'a beau y avoir tout ça, comme on dit, et même si on n'y croit pas : « Après la pluie le beau temps ! » Alors c'est du vu, du re_-_vu, du remasterisé et remake à fond de chez donf, mais hé ! C'est p't'êt pas si faux, nan ? Quand je vous disais que tout ce que je vous dis est bien inutile ! C'est quoi ces manies de jamais me croire ? rhôô ! Bon, allez, j'ai parlé pour rien dire, mais y'en a bien deux ou trois qu'ont souri nan ? Même pas une petite crispation ? Ooooooooooookiiiiiiii… Bon ben je ferai avec… La vie est plus jolie quand on sourit :_-_) (trouvé ma devise moi, j'aurai pas tout perdu, lol)

**oOo**

_**ERREUR : **J'ai fait une erreur au chapitre 10 (sanction de potion), lors de la conversation entre Dumbledore et Tara. Tara n'a pas passé les fêtes avec les Meadowes lors de sa troisième année non plus. Bon, personne a capté, mais je tiens à m'excuser de cette erreur quand même, lol. _

_**NdA (sur le chapitre, cette fois, lol) **: Désolée, j'ai ENCORE du **retard** sur la parution de ce chapitre (décidément… -.-). Faut dire aussi que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, sans qu'il y ait de raison particulière à cela, d'ailleurs… Enfin, j'espère que ça ne se ressent malgré tout pas trop dans mon écriture. Je vous laisse au chapitre ! biz ! (le pire, c'est que j'aurai pu poster hier soir mais on a dû couper la connexion pour cause d'orage T.T)_

_**NdA (bis et der) **: on m'a fait remarquer, à très juste titre, que le perso de **Lily** n'était pas très développé. Je crains de m'être trop focalisé sur Tara et d'avoir oblitéré Lily alors qu'elle est tout de même un perso principal :-S Résultat : en effet, Lily paraît bien parfaite. C'est cette prise de conscience qui m'a bloqué sur ce chapitre et comme je n'arrivai à rien, j'ai préféré laisser de côté pour le moment ou ce chapitre ne serait jamais sorti. Tout ça pour dire que je vais m'octroyer à plus développer le perso de Lily par la suite mais que vous allez sûrement devoir encore vous coltiner cette miss Perfection jusqu'à au moins la fin de cette année. J'aurai plus de temps pour elle en cinquième année et je pourrai plus facilement lui donner de la consistance. Voilà, encore pardon pour les fans de ce perso de ne pas m'être rendue compte de cela plus tôt et de vous faire encore subir ce perso incomplet durant autant de temps. _

**oOo**

**Chapitre 12 : Jeu de piste**

Lily mit un point final à son exposé d'histoire et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles tendus à force d'être penchée sur la table. Millea et Océane, qui travaillaient avec elles, étaient en train de finaliser leur propre travail et elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle commune, se demandant vaguement où étaient passées Tara et Fiona.

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur un petit groupe principalement constitué de filles gloussantes qui lui fit esquisser un sourire amusé. Au centre d'attention se trouvait James Potter, qui avait été le héros incontestable du dernier match de Quidditch ayant opposé Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Le jeu s'était déroulé dans des conditions météorologiques détestables puisqu'une tempête de neige s'était levée durant la nuit. Cela n'avait pourtant pas empêché les deux équipes de supplier les professeurs de ne pas reporter la rencontre, qui s'était soldée par la victoire de Gryffondor suite à un attrapage époustouflant du quatrième année qui avait très bien su s'aider du vent et de ses tourbillons pour parvenir à ses fins.

Potter mimait apparemment la manière dont il avait dû résister au vent face à son auditoire subjugué et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en captant un énième soupir agacé de son ami Remus Lupin, qui se tenait non loin de là. Le Gryffondor avait toujours aimé être le centre d'attention et il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'en donnait les moyens. Si cette attitude agaçait Lily lorsqu'il se servait de cette prétention pour rabaisser les autres, elle la trouvait plutôt amusante en l'instant, en le voyant se pavaner devant la gente féminine de Gryffondor.

_-_ On croirait vraiment une vente aux enchères, commenta la voix amusée de Millea.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Potter amuse la galerie et attend de voir qui sera la première à lui demander d'avoir l'honneur de sortir avec lui, explicita son amie. C'est marrant parce qu'au fond, c'est dur d'imaginer Black ou Potter réellement avec une fille.

_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent réellement sortir avec quelqu'un, sourit Lily, la mine pensive. Je veux dire, c'est toujours pour la même raison que celles qui ont essayé se sont résignées : leur petite amie doit les partager avec l'autre. Black et Potter sont trop liés pour se concéder l'un l'autre à qui que ce soit.

_-_ Ils devraient sortir ensemble, ça réglerait le problème, plaisanta Millea. Moi, j'avoue être curieuse de savoir quelles filles réussiront à mettre le grappin sur eux.

_-_ Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir, grimaça Lily en rigolant. Je ne doute pas qu'une fois intégré à leur groupe, on ne s'ennuie pas une seconde avec eux. Tu as fini, Océane ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en voyant son amie poser à son tour sa plume.

_-_ Oui, et Binns s'en contentera parce que je ne ferai pas plus, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Je suis sûre que l'histoire pourrait être passionnante si ce n'était lui.

_-_ Ce que nous ne saurons jamais, répondit Millea. On essaie de trouver Tara et Fiona ?

_-_ Je crois qu'elles avaient dit qu'elles iraient dans notre salle. On peut aller voir.

Avec le froid persistant de ce mois de janvier, les élèves préféraient en majeure partie rester calfeutrés dans leurs dortoirs ou salles communes, désertant les couloirs, aussi ne rencontrèrent_-_elles pas grand monde jusqu'à la salle dont elles se servaient depuis leur seconde année. Tara et Fiona se trouvaient bien à l'intérieur, penchées toutes deux sur le même parchemin et discutant avec animation tout en faisant par moment crisser des crayons sur le papier.

_-_ Si tu inclues une phrase sur ce passage, ça serait plus dans le rythme, non ?

_-_ D'accord, mais dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux déplacer ce soupir ici… Mais ça n'ira pas avec la tierce après… Sauf si on modifie ce segment et qu'on conserve la répétition. Tout dépend de la manière dont tu… Salut les filles ! Vous êtes venues à bout de l'histoire ? demanda soudain Fiona en les remarquant enfin.

_-_ Totalement ! Je ne pensais pas que vous commenceriez si tôt, ajouta Millea en désignant le travail de ses deux amies.

_-_ Nous en sommes aux premiers jets, comme Tara m'a déjà donné de quoi travailler, sourit Fiona. Ce qui est certain, c'est que ça va rendre du tonnerre.

_-_ Alors j'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! Vous n'avez pas fait d'autre entraînement ?

_-_ Non, de toute façon pour l'épreuve, faut qu'on soit ensemble, remarqua Tara en haussant les épaules, alors ça pouvait attendre. Au fait Lily, tu as demandé à Remus ?

_-_ Pas encore, je le ferai ce soir.

_-_ Vous avez déjà fait équipe en cours, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il refuse.

Les participants au concours avaient appris la veille que l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal se déroulerait par binôme, le nombre de participants pas année le permettant. Les réactions face à cette annonce avaient été très variées entre ceux qui avaient sauté de joie – comme Black et Potter – et ceux qui avaient pris un air horrifié – principalement chez les Serpentard. Ce n'était pas un hasard si les professeurs avaient décidé de faire passer par binôme sur cette épreuve, considérant que l'esprit d'équipe faisait partie d'une bonne défense.

Millea et Tara avaient décidé de concourir ensemble et comme Lily se doutait que Lupin n'irait pas à la recherche d'un partenaire, elle avait songé lui demander de participer avec elle, et puis s'il refusait, elle pourrait toujours aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il restait trois semaines avant que cette épreuve n'ait lieu et les élèves étaient très excités à la perspective des dangers qu'eux ou leurs camarades devraient affronter.

_-_ Au fait, ça n'a rien à voir mais j'ai finalisé les croquis, annonça soudain Millea. Je pense pouvoir me mettre à la conception ce week_-_end.

_-_ Tu en as combien pour le moment ?

_-_ La première et la troisième partie. Ce sont les plus complexes à élaborer, alors je les ai faites en priorité. Tu t'es entraînée pendant les vacances ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à l'intention de Lily.

_-_ Bien sûr, et j'ai demandé son avis à Marie, comme nous avions suivi les mêmes cours à un moment donné. Elle m'a fait des propositions de mouvements plutôt intéressantes. Je vous montrerai ça plus tard.

_-_ Dis_-_moi Tara, tu dois savoir quels sont les projets personnels des autres, non ? se renseigna Océane.

_-_ Oh, il va y avoir un peu de tout. Beaucoup ont décidé de jouer d'un instrument, d'autres vont faire des expositions de peinture ou de sculpture, il y a de nombreux spectacles de magie artistique prévus et je crois savoir que Nelly et Elise vont préparer un défilé de mode.

_-_ Ces deux Serpentard ? Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer, se moqua Millea.

_-_ Mais tout le monde ne s'est pas encore décidé. Je ne crois pas que les garçons aient déjà posé leur projet pour cette dernière épreuve.

_-_ James l'a fait, la contredit Tara. C'est amusant parce qu'il a le même projet que Dorie Létanaut.

_-_ Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il trouve amusant d'avoir un point commun avec une Serpentard, plaisanta Fiona. Je serai curieuse de connaître les projets de Black et Lupin, malgré tout.

_-_ Ils devront bien finir par se décider de toute manière. Bon ! On commence l'entraînement Tara ?

_-_ Je te laisse mener la danse, annonça son amie en s'inclinant. Après tout, c'est toi la meilleure en défense.

_-_ Moi j'ai bien envie d'aller voler un peu. Vous voulez venir ?

_-_ Merci bien, ça ira, grimaça Océane, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup voler. Je vais aller rejoindre Harvey.

_-_ Je te suis Fiona ! J'ai besoin d'un bon bol d'air.

Elles se séparèrent donc, Lily et Fiona se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur Flyvel afin d'obtenir les clés du local à balais.

_-_ Tu sais, tu peux aller retrouver Gary si tu veux, remarqua Fiona. Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu…

_-_ Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Gary doit être avec Wilbur et Slim à cette heure_-_là et moi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver toutes les deux dernièrement.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'avec le concours, vous êtes souvent occupées, toi, Tara et Millea, sourit son amie. C'est bien je trouve, cette initiative de Dumbledore. Ça permet de se détendre et d'oublier un peu tout le reste…

_-_ Voldemort ? grimaça Lily.

Fiona hocha la tête, son sourire tombant un peu.

_-_ Papa n'a pas été très présent durant les vacances, il avait trop de travail. Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de le réclamer, il n'a pas l'habitude de le voir si peu.

_-_ Mon père n'a pas beaucoup parlé de ça pendant les vacances mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était inquiet, soupira Lily. Même ma sœur s'en est rendue compte, c'est dire.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu as… Fiona hésita un instant en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elles. Tu as reparlé avec Tara au sujet de son don, récemment ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, un peu nerveuse.

_-_ Pas vraiment… Ça fait un moment qu'on sait maintenant et pourtant… je ne sais toujours pas comment appréhender cela, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Tara n'évite pas vraiment le sujet mais elle ne cherche pas non plus à en parler et je ne sais pas si elle veut qu'on le fasse ou si le simple fait qu'on sache lui suffit. Je… ne sais pas comment gérer ça, admit_-_elle piteusement.

_-_ Au fond, même entre nous on évite le sujet, remarqua Fiona en souriant d'un air désabusé. Ça fait presque un an et… J'ai un peu honte, avoua_-_t_-_elle en se frottant nerveusement le bras.

_-_ Tu crois que Rogue est au courant ?

Fiona s'arrêta net et Lily la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'elle est proche de lui, mais…

La brune fronça le nez, l'air de désapprouver quelque chose puis soupira.

_-_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si jamais elle l'a fait, elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait, non ? On ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça implique mais…

Elle soupira et s'adossa contre le mur avec lassitude, le regard triste.

_-_ J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une mauvaise amie, dit_-_elle d'une voix basse. Ça m'énerve de ne pouvoir rien faire et de… de ne pas comprendre ce que tout cela signifie exactement. Parfois j'ai envie d'aller lui en parler mais elle a toujours ce sourire si entraînant que je n'ai pas envie de le voir disparaître en abordant ce sujet. Je suis vraiment lâche et égoïste, termina_-_t_-_elle dans un murmure.

Lily la regardait en sentant un profond malaise grandir en elle. Elle avait souvent réfléchi à ce que Tara leur avait raconté l'année dernière mais elle n'était pas allée aussi loin dans sa réflexion qui l'avait fait Fiona et de l'entendre culpabiliser ainsi la rendait honteuse d'elle_-_même pour les mêmes raisons avancées par son amie. Cependant…

_-_ Je ne sais pas trop, remarqua_-_t_-_elle sans quitter Fiona des yeux. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça et maintenant que tu le dis, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été égoïste mais Tara… Tu te souviens ce qu'elle nous a dit ? Qu'elle nous en avait parlé parce qu'elle _devait_ le faire, et on connaît assez Tara pour savoir que sa notion du "devoir" est bien particulière. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, je pense que ça aurait été différent, mais là on parle de Tara et… elle n'attend rien des autres, jamais. Je crois que c'est son plus gros défaut, parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à se reposer sur qui que ce soit, mais c'est aussi de là qu'elle tire sa force et sa volonté. Peut_-_être que je me cherche des excuses, peut_-_être que je suis vraiment immonde de penser cela mais c'est l'impression que j'ai.

_-_ Je ne voulais certainement pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, assura rapidement Fiona, qui adressait un regard d'excuse à Lily. Je disais vraiment ça pour moi, tu sais ? Toi… Je sais pas comment tu fais, tu peux toujours comprendre et tu es toujours là où on t'attend, tu es un peu comme Tara sur ce point_-_là.

_-_ Tu ne devrais pas penser ça, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Moi comme Tara, nous avons de nombreux défauts. Si j'étais comme tu le dis, je saurai comment réagir face à elle au lieu de me poser des questions, ou pire, d'oblitérer cette réalité. Malgré ce que je t'ai dit, tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des règles pré_-_établies du "rôle d'ami" mais j'ai tout de même failli dans celui_-_ci quelque part. En même temps, il faut remettre les choses à leur place : nous n'avons que quatorze ans. Je me trompe peut_-_être, je cherche sûrement à me déculpabiliser mais je ne crois pas que Tara attende de nous plus qu'on peut lui donner pour le moment. Elle nous laisse du temps, à nous de bien l'utiliser.

_-_ Certainement… N'empêche que je trouve tout ça très frustrant, soupira son amie.

Lily acquiesça en souriant.

_-_ De nous deux, c'est certainement toi la plus méritante.

Fiona lui adressa un regard sceptique sans répondre et elles reprirent leur route, toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées. Lily avait beau dire, elle sentait que les paroles de son amie allaient la hanter pour un long moment, mais elle pensait la moindre de ses paroles. Même si elle culpabilisait de ne rien faire pour Tara, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas les capacités pour le moment. Et puis elle reconnaissait trop se reposer sur son amie acajou, peut_-_être parfois sans chercher à voir plus loin parce qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin d'être rassurée. En cet instant, elle admirait Fiona et son discernement face à ses propres actes. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de se remettre en question comme elle le faisait.

_-_ J'ai besoin de ce rituel !

_-_ Je ne peux pas te les fournir, j'ai reçu des ordres, Frater.

_-_ Au diable cela ! Tu m'as déjà aidé par le passé, pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

_-_ A cause du présent, justement. Si je t'aide, je signe ma perte dans cette école et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

_-_ Mais ces ordres sont stupides ! Comment pourrai_-_je le contrer sans…

Le professeur Jugson se tut brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua Lily et Fiona, qui s'étaient arrêtées dans le couloir en hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Le professeur Ansuz, qui l'accompagnait, les observa un instant en plissant des yeux puis poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_-_ De ça aussi je voulais te parler, remarqua_-_t_-_il à son collègue. Si tu pouvais arrêter d'aborder ce genre de sujet au milieu des couloirs, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Tes joutes avec Achear et pire encore, avec Carvi, deviennent franchement ridicules. Miss Evans, miss Distort, ajouta_-_t_-_il en les saluant d'un signe de tête avant de passer devant elles.

Jugson adressa aux deux filles un regard noir et emboîta le pas au professeur de runes sans pour autant poursuivre la conversation.

_-_ Tu savais qu'ils se connaissaient ? demanda Fiona, surprise.

_-_ Non… C'est plutôt étrange. Ansuz est un prof sympathique alors que Jugson…

_-_ Il me donne la chair de poule, frissonna son amie. A chaque fois qu'il se dispute avec Carvi, ce qu'ils disent me fait peur, et là… Pourquoi aurait_-_il besoin d'un rituel ?

_-_ S'il demande ça à Ansuz, il ne peut que s'agir d'un rituel runique, il doit certainement vouloir protéger quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

_-_ Ou alors maudire une personne, grimaça Fiona. Ça ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas de lui.

En arrivant au bureau de leur professeur de vol, elles eurent la surprise de découvrir les Maraudeurs en pleine discussion avec Mme Flyvel. Ou plutôt, Potter était en train de quasiment supplier le professeur alors que les trois autres se tenaient légèrement en retrait, leurs traits révélant soit de l'amusement, soit de l'exaspération.

_-_ Juste pour une heure ! dit Potter d'une voix suppliante.

_-_ Seuls les capitaines sont habilités à me demander cela, monsieur Potter, vous le savez très bien, répondit Flyvel d'une voix sèche.

_-_ Mais je ne me tiens pas au courant des moindres faits et gestes de Pockad ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il sur le ton de l'évidence.

_-_ Potter, j'ai dit non ! Veuillez cesser de m'importuner maintenant. Bonjour miss Evans et Distort, ajouta_-_t_-_elle sans plus se préoccuper du garçon.

Elle se tourna cependant à nouveau vers les Maraudeurs avant de poursuivre.

_-_ Si vous pouviez partir maintenant…

Potter grommela quelque chose et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, non sans jeter un regard aux deux filles. Black et Lupin semblaient se moquer de lui lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans le couloir.

_-_ Vous venez pour les clés je suppose ?

Le professeur de vol était maintenant habitué à ce que les filles viennent lui demander les clés de la réserve pour utiliser les balais de l'école. Elle leur faisait confiance pour ne rien déranger et n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'elles.

_-_ S'il vous plait. Nous devrions en avoir pour une heure, approuva Lily.

Flyvel disparut dans son bureau puis revint avec une petite clé en cuivre.

_-_ N'oubliez pas de bien refermer le local derrière vous, surtout.

_-_ Nous ferons attention. Merci professeur.

_-_ Heureusement que la tempête s'est calmée. Je devenais folle à rester enfermée, remarqua Fiona comme elles revenaient sur leurs pas.

_-_ Autant pour moi. Je me demande…

_-_ Salut les filles ! lança une voix guillerette qui les fit sursauter.

Les Maraudeurs se tenaient devant elles, les ayant visiblement attendues, et Potter les regardait avec un immense sourire – ou plutôt fixait la clé tenue par Lily avec des yeux extasiés.

_-_ Désolé de vous déranger mais, à tout hasard, est_-_ce que cette clé ne serait pas celle de la réserve de Quidditch ?

_-_ Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, remarqua Fiona avec amusement.

_-_ J'avoue que la question était assez rhétorique. On peut vous accompagner ?

_-_ Tu as peur qu'on se perde en route ? C'est très galant de ta part, répondit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Vous nous laisserez bien emprunter un vif, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ De ce qu'on a entendu, Flyvel te l'a interdit, non ? constata la jeune fille.

_-_ Comment le saurait_-_elle ? demanda_-_t_-_il en balayant la question d'un geste de la main.

_-_ On ne peut pas faire ça, intervint Fiona. Le professeur nous fait confiance lorsqu'elle nous donne cette clé, si on fait ça, on risque de ne plus jamais avoir le droit d'accéder aux balais.

_-_ Fiona a raison. Désolée Potter mais c'est hors de question.

_-_ Allez ! Soyez sympa ! On ne veut pas détruire le local, juste nous amuser avec le vif et on vous le rendra en parfait état. Ni vu, ni connu ! Ça ne vous coûte rien !

_-_ On vient de te dire que ça pourrait nous coûter la confiance de Flyvel, soupira Fiona.

Comme Potter continuait à essayer de la convaincre, Lily se tourna vers Lupin sans faire plus attention à lui.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi, j'aurai voulu savoir si tu avais déjà quelqu'un pour l'épreuve de défense.

_-_ Non, pas encore, répondit le garçon en la regardant avec surprise.

_-_ Ça te dirait qu'on forme un binôme ?

_-_ C'est ça ! s'exclama Potter en sautant à côté de Lupin pour le prendre par les épaules. Remus fait équipe avec toi si vous nous laissez accéder au local.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais Lupin regardait maintenant son ami d'un air blasé.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi mais ça n'a rien à voir.

_-_ Non mais on peut en profiter ! s'exclama Potter, sûr de lui.

_-_ Désolé de te décevoir mais ton histoire de vif ne m'intéresse absolument pas, soupira Lupin avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lily. Je veux bien. En fait, je comptais vous demander si l'une de vous trois avait besoin d'un binôme.

_-_ Même si ça avait été Tara ? demanda Fiona, taquine.

_-_ Disons qu'on aurait pu tenter l'expérience… répondit_-_il prudemment, arrachant des sourires amusés aux autres.

_-_ Merci pour le soutien, grogna Potter, qui semblait désespéré de ne pas parvenir à ses fins. Bon, alors voilà ce que je vous propose. On fait un duel et celui qui gagne demande ce qu'il veut au perdant.

_-_ On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça, répliqua Lily, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Désolée Potter mais si tu veux ton vif, trouve toi une autorisation. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous aimerions sortir.

_-_ Tu as peur de perdre, Evans ? se moqua le garçon.

_-_ Certainement pas contre toi. J'espère vraiment t'affronter lors de l'épreuve de duel. Tu nous laisses passer maintenant ?

_-_ Pas avant qu'on se soit battu.

_-_ James, ça devient ridicule, intervint Lupin. On jouera au Quidditch un autre jour.

_-_ Allez Evans ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es du genre à ne pas relever les défis, insista son ami en l'ignorant totalement.

Black semblait autant s'amuser que lui mais Lupin, Pettigrow et Fiona paraissaient inquiets de la tournure des événements. Lily, quant à elle, commençait singulièrement à s'énerver de l'insistance de son camarade.

_-_ Tu es bouché ou c'est ton cerveau qui a du mal à assimiler les refus ?

_-_ Forcément, je n'en essuie jamais, la nargua le garçon.

_-_ C'est facile lorsqu'on n'essaie que quand on est sûr d'avoir une approbation, répliqua Lily du tac au tac. Pourrais_-_tu, s'il te plait, te pousser de mon chemin ?

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à me déloger toi_-_même. Je me sens bien ici, je vais peut_-_être même m'y installer à demeure.

_-_ Tu m'expliques ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Dégage de là !

_-_ Duel ? proposa à nouveau le garçon en sortant sa baguette.

_-_ Oh non ! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, Potter !

_-_ C'est dommage, tu vas m'obliger à t'attaquer en premier pour que tu ripostes.

_-_ Je serai toi, je sortirai ma baguette, Evans, commenta négligemment Black.

_-_ James, arrête, tu vas trop…

_-_ Tu n'espères quand même pas me faire réagir en me menaçant ? s'exclama Lily avec fureur.

_-_ Bien sûr que non. Mais l'attaque appelle la défense, n'est_-_ce pas ?

La suite passa si vite que seuls James et Lily comprirent l'enchaînement des événements. James leva sa baguette avec la ferme intention de lancer un sort mineur à la fille pour la faire réagir. Ne doutant pas une seconde de la véracité de ses dires, Lily tira promptement sa baguette et lança un sort en même temps que lui. Les deux rayons se percutèrent avec tellement de force qu'une onde de choc lumineuse se propagea dans le couloir, propulsant les jeunes gens contre les murs, heureusement pas assez fort pour les assommer.

_-_ Ouch ! Mais qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? grommela Sirius en se relevant.

_-_ Non mais t'es complètement malade Potter ! s'écria Lily en se redressant également avec difficulté.

_-_ Oh ça va hein ! Si t'avais accepté le duel, ça se serait pas passé comme ça.

_-_ Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit Lupin en vérifiant que Pettigrow et Fiona se remettaient.

_-_ On est bon pour des bleus, grimaça Fiona. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_-_ Tu avais besoin d'insister comme ça ? Qu'est_-_ce qui t'a pris de me lancer ce sort ?

_-_ Y'a pas eu mort d'homme, non plus, répliqua Potter avec nonchalance.

Lily fulminait et voulut lui répondre vertement mais Lupin la coupa.

_-_ C'est quand même étrange que l'onde de choc ait été si forte.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit légèrement.

_-_ Vous ne trouvez pas ? Normalement les sorts sont simplement renvoyés.

_-_ Avec un crétin pareil derrière la baguette, on peut s'attendre à tout, lança Lily en désignant Potter. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser maintenant.

Cette fois, ils les laissèrent passer sans intervenir.

_-_ Il ne se prend vraiment pas pour rien, grogna_-_t_-_elle en avançant à grands pas dans les couloirs.

_-_ En même temps, de la part de Potter… remarqua Fiona.

Lily hocha la tête tout en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Lupin. Il avait raison, aucune onde de ce genre n'aurait dû se former, sous quelle condition que ce soit. Et pourtant celle_-_ci avait été si chargée en énergie qu'elle avait légèrement noirci les attaches de leur cape, la boucle de leur ceinture et leurs badges de participation. Tout en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'elle en parle au professeur Flitwick, elle arriva enfin à la réserve et elle et Fiona purent se rendre sur leur terrain de course.

o

S'ils l'avaient pu, James et Sirius auraient sauté au cou de leur directeur lorsque celui_-_ci avait annoncé que non seulement l'épreuve de défense se déroulerait en binômes, mais également qu'à l'instar des potions, ce serait aux élèves d'estimer le niveau de difficulté – il y en avait deux pour cette épreuve – sur lequel ils voudraient passer – les binômes n'étaient d'ailleurs pas forcés d'être de la même année.

_-_ C'est maintenant qu'ils vont se rendre compte de ce qu'on vaut vraiment, commenta fièrement James comme ils discutaient dans leur dortoir.

_-_ Les profs n'ont pas idée du spectacle qu'on va leur offrir, confirma narquoisement Sirius. Vous allez choisir le niveau maximum avec Evans ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Remus.

_-_ Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment la défense qui va nous poser problème.

_-_ Mais je croyais que les sixième et septième année devaient passer en premier, remarqua Peter. Comment vont_-_ils faire si les binômes sont mixtes ?

_-_ En règle générale, on reste tout de même avec ceux de son année, remarqua Remus. En tout, il y aura trente_-_quatre binômes à faire passer. Ils vont s'arranger pour que dans les dix_-_sept d'une même journée, il y ait une majorité de ces années_-_là. Mais ça doit être une sacrée organisation pour gérer tous les niveaux. Il me semble qu'ils font passer trois équipes en même temps à chaque fois.

_-_ De toute manière, tant qu'on ignore ce à quoi ils vont nous confronter, on ne peut pas envisager grand_-_chose, nota James. Dis_-_moi, juste par curiosité, Evans était encore énervée aujourd'hui, lorsque vous vous êtes vus ?

_-_ Tu poses vraiment la question ? Evidemment qu'elle est encore en colère vu la manière stupide dont tu as réagi.

_-_ Hé ! T'es sensé être de mon côté ! T'avoueras quand même que c'est pour embêter le monde qu'elles ont refusé !

_-_ Je me demande s'il existe une personne en ce bas monde que tu écoutes, James, soupira Remus en regardant Sirius du coin de l'œil, qui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire goguenard sans intervenir.

_-_ Passons. Vous commencez à avoir des résultats avec vos animagi ?

_-_ Imagine toi d'essayer d'attraper le vif avec tes mains recouvertes d'une huile particulièrement grasse et ça te donnera une idée du point où j'en suis, souffla Peter.

_-_ Pas mieux pour moi, grogna Sirius avec une pointe de frustration. J'ai l'impression que le psyché de mon chien a trouvé très amusant de jouer à cache_-_cache depuis que j'essaye de l'intégrer.

_-_ Vous étiez au courant, leur rappela Remus. Le psyché recherche à tous prix à rester dissocié de votre esprit. Le fait de les avoir approchés et "apprivoisés" ne change rien.

_-_ J'arrive pas à comprendre, avoua Peter. Après tout, il fait déjà parti de nous et, à l'origine, il était lié à notre esprit.

_-_ Tu donnes la réponse dans ton interrogation, sourit James. Les étapes que nous avons franchies ont pour but de dissocier notre esprit du psyché de notre animagus. Sans cela, il est totalement impossible de le faire ressortir car il est trop imprégné en nous, même l'autre méthode de transformation animagus comporte cette étape. Ce n'est qu'en faisant cette séparation qu'on peut avoir conscience de notre animagus lorsque nous le réintégrons. Seulement, son psyché a tendance à apprécier cette indépendance au sein de notre propre esprit, et c'est pour ça qu'il est très difficile de l'absorber à nouveau comme partie intégrante de celui_-_ci.

_-_ J'aurai jamais cru que tu comprendrais si bien tout ça, se moqua Sirius.

_-_ Oublie pas à qui tu parles, répliqua James en prenant un air fier. Toujours est_-_il que mon cerf est une vraie tête de bois, si vous me permettez l'expression, et que je sens d'ici les longs mois qu'il va me falloir pour arriver à ne serait_-_ce que le maintenir assez longtemps dans mon champ de conscience pour ne serait_-_ce que le "toucher".

_-_ Cette étape devrait s'intituler « La chasse à l'animagus », convint Sirius. Bon ! Que dirais_-_tu d'exercer un peu notre pratique, James ? Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans la baguette.

_-_ On y va. Ah ! Et les Maraudeurs devraient reprendre du service, annonça_-_t_-_il. Laissons passer l'épreuve dans notre grande magnanimité puis refaisons un peu parler de nous.

_-_ Ça commence à être trop calme dans le coin, acquiesça Peter avec un sourire.

Quelques jours avant l'épreuve, l'ordre de passation fut affiché dans les salles communes. Remus avait vu juste, seuls cinq binômes étaient mixtes et généralement associant deux élèves des deux années supérieures ou le contraire. La majorité des élèves avaient choisi le niveau supérieur – seuls dix binômes sur trente_-_quatre passeraient au niveau inférieur. Dix_-_huit équipes étaient prévues pour le premier jour, passant trois par trois sur le même niveau de difficulté, contre seize le lendemain – qui incluait ainsi une passation par quatre équipes sur le niveau de difficulté le plus faible.

L'organisation laissait deviner des conditions de passation particulières et cette rumeur se trouva confirmée le premier samedi de février et premier jour de l'épreuve de défense. Les participants allaient participer à une sorte de jeu de piste semé d'obstacles et d'indices qui devaient les mener à l'objet d'une quête – ils ne savaient pas quoi – avant les autres équipes en lice au même moment qu'eux. Si les parcours étaient différents, le niveau de difficulté ne variait pas des uns aux autres et ce serait aux plus rapides que la victoire reviendrait.

Le suivi des équipes se faisait comme pour l'épreuve de métamorphose, le départ était donné du terrain de Quidditch et la zone de jeu s'étendait jusque quelques mètres dans la forêt Interdite et incluait le château et le lac. A la différence des autres épreuves et en raison des équipes mixtes, les résultats ne seraient cependant pas donnés à l'issu de la première journée mais de la seconde pour toutes les années.

Les premières équipes partirent à huit heures et terminèrent une heure plus tard avec la victoire d'Agathe Kwartz et Eather Derby, largement en avance sur leurs adversaires. Le plus beau spectacle fut donné lors de la participation des équipes de Franck Londubat et Kyle Hightlaw et de celle de Lucius Malefoy et Flavius Ronerrin. Toutes deux avançaient au même rythme et parvinrent à leur but en même temps, mais ce furent finalement le Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor qui l'emportèrent, à la rage des Serpentard.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Sirius et James se tenaient au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, impatients de démarrer l'épreuve. Les deux autres équipes concourantes étaient constituées d'une part par Youri Destov et Terence Hill et de l'autre par Christopher Wilkes et Nelly Dinissier. Les Gryffondor avaient été assez surpris de cette association, s'attendant à ce que Wilkes fasse équipe avec Rosier, mais ce dernier, contre toute attente, avait pour binôme le Serdaigle Gerald Hargow. Remus avait plissé des yeux en découvrant cela, d'autant plus que lui et Evans les auraient comme adversaires, mais James semblait persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

_-_ Comme vous le savez, les indices auront un rapport étroit avec la défense contre les forces du Mal théorique. Ils vous permettront de découvrir l'endroit où se situe le prochain indice, qui lui sera gardé soit par une créature magique, soit par un sortilège que vous devrez défaire pour poursuivre, annonça le professeur McGonagall pour mettre les choses au point. Les professeurs vous surveillent et interviendront en cas de problème, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Dés que l'objet de la quête aura été atteint, vous en serez averti par vos badges de participation qui se mettront à briller fortement, vous devrez alors revenir au terrain de Quidditch. Bonne chance à vous tous.

Dumbledore donna le signal du départ et le professeur de métamorphose fit apparaître trois parchemins, en donnant un à chaque équipe. Sirius attrapa le papier et le lut à voix haute à James.

_- Votre point de départ sera l'œuvre où l'on peut voir le bel art pris de l'origine de ce que vous entamez. _

_-_ J'ai l'impression que les indices d'hier étaient moins durs, remarqua James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Ils se doutent qu'il nous en faut plus avec nos cerveaux, sourit Sirius d'un air goguenard.

_-_ Apparemment, on doit trouver un tableau. Je ne vois pas à quoi pourrait se référer "l'œuvre".

_-_ Je suis d'accord. Un tableau _« où on peut voir le bel art pris de l'origine de ce que vous entamez »_… L'origine de ce qu'on entame ?

_-_ Une quête ?

_-_ C'est en rapport avec la défense, lui rappela Sirius. Nous commençons l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal. Qu'est_-_ce qui est à l'origine de cette matière ? Le premier enseignant ?

_-_ Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom mais je ne pense pas que ce soit… Attends… Laisse_-_moi me souvenir, il y a un proverbe que mon père ressort souvent, c'est… "Une bonne défense commence par un peu de prudence" ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ La prudence ? _« le bel art »_… La danse ?

_-_ Sûrement, mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'il existe un tableau représentant des danseuses dans Poudlard.

_-_ Pas un tableau ! se souvint soudain Sirius. La tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet devant… au septième étage, se reprit_-_il en se rappelant que tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'il disait.

_-_ Oh ! Bien joué, admit James.

Les deux autres équipes étaient encore penchées sur leurs énigmes lorsqu'ils sortirent en courant de l'arène pour se rendre au château. Sirius était plus excité qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais par cette épreuve, principalement parce qu'il avait l'impression d'accomplir une mission en compagnie de James. Il se surprenait lui_-_même à vouloir prouver aux autres élèves combien lui et son ami se complétaient lorsqu'ils le décidaient.

Jamais ils n'avaient atteint le septième étage aussi rapidement sans emprunter les passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient, aussi prirent_-_ils le temps de retrouver leur souffle avant de s'engager dans le couloir en sortant leurs baguettes.

_-_ Je mise sur un sortilège, annonça James. Je vois mal les professeurs se risquer à laisser déambuler une créature dans l'enceinte du château.

Sirius hocha la tête sans répondre comme ils arrivaient devant la tapisserie, les sens aux aguets. Il songea un instant à la salle sur demande, qui se trouvait juste en face, puis porta son attention sur la tenture où Barnabas le Follet esquissait des pas de danse devant un troll qui l'observait en se grattant le front d'un air particulièrement stupide.

Il se tourna vers James pour faire une réflexion mais se retrouva muet en constatant que son ami ne se trouvait plus près de lui.

_-_ James ? appela_-_t_-_il, intrigué.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança dans le couloir pour regarder s'il n'avait pas avancé et eut la surprise de se retrouver à l'embranchement face au même couloir qu'il venait de traverser. Un instant sceptique, il finit par avoir un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Un piège dimensionnel ? murmura_-_t_-_il. Ils nous prennent pour qui ?

La nature d'un piège dimensionnel variait suivant qu'il s'appliquait à une unique personne ou à plusieurs. Dans le cas où plus d'une se retrouvaient séparées, elles devaient impérativement exercer le sortilège d'annulation de l'enchantement en même temps, ce qui rendait donc l'entreprise plus délicate.

Sirius connaissait James mieux que personne et savait qu'ils réfléchissaient tous deux à peu près de la même manière lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à des obstacles, aussi ne s'inquiétait_-_il pas outre mesure de leur réussite à cette première épreuve.

_-_ _Parecio ortus !_ prononça_-_t_-_il en revenant sur ses pas.

Le couloir se retrouva plongé dans des volutes de fumée légère qui ondulaient paresseusement dans les airs. Sirius observa attentivement autour de lui avant que son regard ne tombe sur un endroit où la fumée semblait légèrement plus dense et formait un tourbillon, dévoilant ainsi le point d'où s'était formé le piège magique. Il marqua l'endroit pour le retrouver rapidement puis avança dans le couloir pour rechercher la limite du piège, où le couloir recommençait, en se fiant à la continuité du mur. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir trouvé l'intersection, il pointa sa baguette dessus.

_- Lumos intenso !_

Il attendit un peu puis relança le sortilège de lumière encore une fois. A la troisième, une raie de lumière apparut sur le mur, lui arrachant un sourire comme James avait aussi trouvé la limitation. Il fit apparaître cinq flash de lumière successifs puis se redirigea vers le centre du piège en comptant mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de lever à nouveau sa baguette.

_-_ _Inverso diductio !_

La spirale de fumée se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, entraînant avec elle toutes les volutes du couloir pour finalement ramener les lieux à la normale, James réapparaissant aux côtés de Sirius.

_-_ T'as été plus rapide que moi à trouver la délimitation, le félicita James avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ Toujours plus rapide que toi, le nargua amicalement Sirius. Il faut qu'on trouve la seconde énigme maintenant.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi messieurs.

Ils se tournèrent vers la tapisserie, où Barnabas le Follet venait de les interpeller.

_-_ Tout d'abord, félicitations pour votre réussite. On m'a chargé de vous donner votre prochaine destination si vous trouvez la solution à mon énigme. Ecoutez bien : _Je suis ce qui vous enseigne le courage et révèle vos faiblesses, multiple et unique à la fois, tous ceux qui m'ignorent ou me prennent trop à cœur seront menteurs ou fous aux yeux de tous les autres, vous me connaissez bien, me rejetez souvent, mais sachez que sans moi vous ne vous défendriez pas._

_-_ Ils ont dû engager des sphinx, tu crois pas ? commenta Sirius. L'attaque ?

Barnabas secoua négativement la tête.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui nous enseigne le courage ? demanda James. La prudence ? On l'a déjà eue à la première énigme, ajouta_-_t_-_il immédiatement.

_-_ Et si on n'a pas de faiblesses, comment savoir ce qui nous les révèle ? ricana Sirius.

_-_ T'as la même réaction qu'au cours sur… commença James en plaisantant avant de se taire brusquement en claquant des doigts. C'est ça ! C'est la peur !

_-_ La peur ?

_-_ Le courage nous vient en combattant nos peurs et ce sont elles qui nous montrent nos faiblesses. Il en existe une multitude mais elles sont propres à chacun. Quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas la peur, c'est pas possible ou alors il a un dérèglement – ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Sirius, dit_-_il en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche –, et les paranoïaques sont pris pour des fous. Et on n'a pas de réflexe de défense si on n'a peur de rien.

_-_ C'est cela même, répondit Barnabas avec un grand sourire. Votre prochaine destination sera le saule près du lac.

_-_ Merci bien ! lança James alors que lui et Sirius courraient déjà vers le lieu indiqué sans plus se soucier de la tapisserie, où un des trolls, commençant à s'ennuyer, avait finalement retrouvé son activité favorite, à savoir taper sur la tête de Barnabas le Follet.

Le terrain était totalement dégagé jusqu'au saule et aucun obstacle ne semblait empêcher la progression jusqu'à l'arbre. Les deux Gryffondor préférèrent cependant ralentir quelques mètres avant d'arriver, certains que quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus.

Un parchemin était accroché au tronc, bien mis en évidence, si visible en fait, que ça sentait l'appât à plein nez. James et Sirius n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se concerter comme le sol se mettait brusquement à trembler, déséquilibrant James. Une masse énorme surgit de terre et fonça droit sur le garçon étalé au sol sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. C'est Sirius qui pointa rapidement sa baguette sur lui pour lui lancer le sortilège de lévitation, le faisant bondir dans les airs juste avant que la créature l'atteigne avant de le reposer près de lui.

La bestiole faisait à peu près leur taille, avait de longues pattes de taupe et un long corps lisse se terminant par une tête de crocodile, le tout recouvert d'une fourrure rase et noire.

_-_ Un croctère(1), grimaça James. Je déteste ces bêtes.

Sirius hocha la tête comme la créature se tournait à nouveau vers eux. Cette espèce était immunisée contre la plupart des sortilèges d'immobilisation, mais il y avait un moyen simple de la neutraliser… à partir du moment où on arrivait à détourner son attention.

_-_ Bon, je te la laisse, hein, annonça Sirius en s'élançant sans hésiter sur la gueule du croctère, l'évitant à la dernière seconde pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Allez ! Viens par là, ma petite, on va s'amuser, ricana_-_t_-_il en pointant sa baguette sur elle. _Aqua !_

Un jet d'eau vint tremper la créature et James regarda son ami en écarquillant les yeux.

_-_ Y'a pas de mal à corser l'affaire, se contenta de dire Sirius, qui savait pertinemment que tout contact avec de l'eau rendait ces bêtes folles furieuses.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite où Sirius s'amusa comme un fou à ralentir et bousculer la créature tout en l'évitant avec toute sa dextérité. James se contenta de le regarder un moment et son ami lui fut reconnaissant de le laisser se défouler.

_-_ Je te laisse jouer, James ! finit_-_il par dire en faisant réellement face à la créature, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le croctère, positivement furieux, souffla fortement et se prépara à de nouveau le prendre en charge, Sirius continuant à parler pour attirer son attention. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de foncer comme James lui sauta brusquement sur le dos, plaquant le bout de sa baguette fortement contre sa nuque.

_-_ _Soporas !_

Et la créature s'écroula, endormie pour plusieurs heures.

_-_ Si elles avaient pas un cuir aussi dur, aussi, grommela James en s'enlevant de sur elle.

_-_ Bon travail, camarade, s'inclina Sirius.

_-_ J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, sourit James en allant jusqu'au saule retirer le parchemin.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça dit ?

_- Si tu veux me révéler, tu dois d'abord penser à celui qui se nourrit de ceux qui ont abandonné de son fait, rajoute ensuite ce qui désigne la qualité de ceux qui lui résistent le mieux et tu auras la clé qui te mènera à ton prochain lieu. _

_-_ On a affaire à une créature qui mange des hommes, apparemment, nota Sirius, réfléchissant.

_-_ Peut_-_être un sphinx ? suggéra James. Ils dévorent ceux qui ne trouvent pas les solutions à leurs énigmes. Et ceux qui leur résistent le mieux, ce sont les gens intelligents.

_-_ Sphinx intelligent ? Ça pourrait être un mot de passe…

James pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononça leur solution mais rien ne se passa.

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'on doit trouver un mot de passe pour "révéler" le lieu où on doit se rendre.

_-_ Ce n'est peut_-_être pas le bon adjectif…

_-_ Ou pas la bonne créature. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit un sphinx, ce n'est pas "de leur fait" que les gens abandonnent puisqu'ils se contentent de donner l'énigme et d'attendre la solution.

_-_ Quelle autre créature pourrait correspondre ? Basilic, moremplis, pitiponk, quintaped commença_-_t_-_il à énumérer.

_-_ Abandonner quoi ? se demanda Sirius à voix haute. Une créature qui se nourrit de personnes qui ont abandonné à cause d'elle. Hey ! Il doit s'agir des povrebines ! Tu sais, ceux qui insufflent du désespoir aux gens.

_-_ Oui, ça correspond tout à fait. On les a vu y'a pas longtemps en cours en plus. Ceux qui leur résistent le mieux… C'est la persévérance, si mes souvenirs sont bons, en plus les povrebines le sont, ça ne peut qu'être ça.

_-_ Povrebine persévérant ! lança Sirius en pointant le parchemin qui ne bougea pas. Euh… t'as un synonyme de "persévérant" ?

_-_ Povrebine tenace, suggéra_-_t_-_il.

Les lignes sur le parchemin bougèrent et ils purent lire leur prochaine étape : « _orée de la forêt interdite, près de la demeure du garde-chasse _».

Tandis qu'ils couraient vers la cabane de Hagrid, Sirius esquissa un sourire en songeant à la situation. Il se sentait vraiment à sa place en cet instant, aux côtés de James, à affronter différentes épreuves. Il savait déjà être proche de lui mais il réalisa à ce moment là qu'il ne voulait pas que cela change, jamais. Un jour viendrait où ils devraient quitter Poudlard, tous. Sûrement perdraient_-_ils de nombreuses personnes de vue, peut_-_être même Remus et Peter, même s'il en doutait, mais lui et James ne se sépareraient pas. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour ne jamais se quitter et il savait que James pensait pareillement. Il rit de lui en songeant cela, car il avait toujours été d'une indépendance excessive et cet attachement était totalement en contradiction avec cela, mais il s'en moquait, c'était là la seule exception qu'il accepterait jamais.

Ils passèrent derrière la cabane de Hagrid et stoppèrent net devant ce qui les attendait. Un dôme qui semblait constitué d'une dense fumée noire se trouvait devant la forêt Interdite et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, chacun attendant la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

_-_ Un champ de néant ? dit James.

_-_ Ou un dôme du chaos, c'est suivant ton humeur, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu crois qu'ils en ont mis un de niveau supérieur ?

Ses yeux avaient brillé à sa question comme il désirait encore beaucoup d'action et James rigola à son étrange enthousiasme.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Dumbledore risque autant pour un simple concours, finit_-_il par dire. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, se réjouit_-_il.

Le dôme du chaos – également nommé champ de néant, comme l'avait dit James – était un sortilège utilisé pour protéger certains lieux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'on aurait à affronter en pénétrant à l'intérieur, mais c'était rarement quelque chose d'agréable. Pourtant, tout cela n'était qu'une immense illusion dont il fallait se sortir si on désirait atteindre son but ou même revenir en arrière. Certaines personnes étaient restées coincées sous ces dômes jusqu'à mourir par déshydratation, inanition ou encore en se tuant pour échapper aux illusions qui les assaillaient.

_-_ On se le fait en alternance ? proposa James en souriant grandement.

_-_ Ça marche ! Un fil d'Ariane, un contrôle commun et on se lance. Me laisserais_-_tu l'honneur ?

_-_ Tu l'as toujours, répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Sirius les lia tous deux d'un fil lumineux de couleur bleue, puis James leva à son tour la sienne et ils récitèrent ensemble une formule.

_- Ligactio ! _

Les deux rayons mauves s'enroulèrent entre eux, se confondirent, puis rentrèrent à nouveau dans les baguettes.

_-_ Faut_-_il que je te fasse confiance, commenta James dans un soupir.

_-_ Tu vas vite le regretter, plaisanta Sirius. Je teste. _Wingardium leviosa !_

Alors qu'il terminait son mouvement, un rayon sortit de la baguette de James en même temps que de la sienne et alla percuter une pierre qui s'éleva dans les airs.

_-_ Spécial dédicace, professeur McGonagall ! lança James dans le vide, certain que leur directrice de maison n'en revenait pas de les voir utiliser ce sortilège.

_-_ On se retrouve à la balise, annonça Sirius en se dirigeant vers le dôme, le lien l'attachant à James s'allongeant.

Tous les dômes du chaos possédaient des "zones neutres" ou "balises", c'est dire des points à mi distance entre la périphérie et le centre du dôme où les illusions n'étaient pas effectives. Grâce au lien qu'ils avaient créé, Sirius, une fois arrivé à une de ces balises, ferait venir James sans qu'il ait à passer par les illusions, puis ils inverseraient leurs rôles pour que James l'amène au centre du dôme.

Il rencontra une résistance dans l'air lorsqu'il traversa la surface du dôme et se retrouva plongé dans le noir, un silence oppressant l'entourant. Sachant pertinemment qu'un Lumos n'y changerait rien, il avança dans les ténèbres, se tenant prêt à ce que les illusions l'attaquent. Et cela ne tarda pas.

L'obscurité commença par s'éclaircir puis tout sembla tourbillonner autour de lui avant que des silhouettes se forment, l'entourant à quelques mètres de lui. Il y eut des rumeurs, un vent gémissant, des caquètements de corbeaux et des voix sinistres. Il ne les comprenait pas vraiment mais elles semblaient l'appeler d'un ton tout à la fois sinistre et doucereux. Sirius les oblitéra pour se concentrer sur les choses qui l'entouraient.

L'une d'elles se décida à bouger et il se retrouva face à un vampire bien décidé à le mordre. Le garçon recula vivement en le repoussant du bras gauche alors qu'il levait sa baguette de l'autre.

_- Lumos solaris !_

Le vampire s'évapora mais un autre vint prendre sa place et Sirius dut les repousser les uns après les autres, d'autres rayons parvenant de l'extérieur du dôme en détruisant certains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à l'attaquer à plusieurs. Trois vampires se jetèrent alors sur lui, il en repoussa un mais l'un des deux autres profita de son inattention pour le mordre fortement au cou. Sirius poussa un cri de rage autant que de douleur et le repoussa violemment en l'anéantissant avant de s'occuper du dernier. Sa main vola ensuite à son cou mais il n'avait aucune trace de sang ou de morsure.

_-_ Satanées illusions, grommela_-_t_-_il avant d'exterminer les dernières.

Il avança rapidement pour parcourir le plus de distance mais une autre illusion se forma brusquement devant lui et il la percuta. Il s'agissait d'un immense troll muni d'une lourde massue qu'il leva au_-_dessus de sa tête d'un air menaçant, Sirius eut à peine le temps de l'éviter et elle s'abattit à dix centimètres de son pied. Il dut éviter un autre coup porté latéralement avant de pouvoir lever sa baguette.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_

Seul face au troll, il n'avait aucune chance de le faire lâcher son arme, mais le second rayon provenant de la baguette de James permit à la lui arracher violemment et à l'éjecter au loin. Fou de rage, le troll voulut abattre ses poings sur le Gryffondor, mais il fut plus rapide et passa à côté de lui en courant, prononçant le sortilège d'immobilisation dans son dos, le deuxième rayon le percuta de face, permettant au sort d'être efficace. Sirius voulut continuer à avancer mais il fut de nouveau bloqué, par une forme humaine cette fois, qui s'avéra être James.

_-_ Tu viens Sirius, il faut qu'on se dépêche, lança l'autre Gryffondor.

Le garçon le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ C'est ça, oui, tu parles d'un piège, grommela_-_t_-_il en se détournant.

_- Expelliarmus !_

Sirius se retourna spontanément et dévia le rayon.

_-_ Tu n'es qu'une illusion, de toute façon tes sorts ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, remarqua_-_t_-_il plus pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Tu veux parier ? sourit James. Alors ? Ça te tente un petit duel ?

_-_ Oui, j'aimerai voir à quel point tu as progressé, Sirius, ajouta la voix de sa mère avant qu'elle n'apparaisse aux côtés de James, le visage défait comme lors de ses crises de colère, mais avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Je voudrais seulement être fier de toi, mon fils, souffla la voix de son père à son oreille, le faisant reculer brusquement.

_-_ Tu devrais plus écouter tes parents, Sirius, ajouta Alphar en venant passer un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

_-_ Il faut que tu sois digne des Black, termina Andromeda, un air narquois qui ne lui ressemblait pas sur le visage.

_-_ Ok, là, ça commence vraiment à m'énerver, grogna Sirius. Heureusement que tu es puissant, James. _EXCEQUOR ILLUSIO !_

Une puissante lumière jaune engloba les alentours, devenant totalement aveuglante comme le sortilège de James s'y rajoutait. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient disparu.

Sirius s'accorda quelques secondes pour se reprendre, légèrement perturbé d'avoir vu sa famille ainsi réunie. Il était dommage que ce sortilège de dissipation n'était utilisable qu'une fois sur de courtes durées vu la puissance qu'il requérait.

Il poursuivit son avancée, contrant les autres illusions qui se présentèrent à lui. Des dizaines de petites créatures ailées se mirent à le harceler comme il avait repéré une balise, faisant bruisser de manière infernale leurs ailes près de lui. Quand il pénétra enfin dans la zone neutre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'appeler James à lui. Celui_-_ci apparut quasiment de manière instantanée.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, ça a bardé là_-_dedans, remarqua_-_t_-_il en désignant sa baguette.

_-_ Je me suis bien défoulé, reconnut son ami avec un grand sourire. C'est à ton tour de t'amuser maintenant.

_-_ Mais j'y compte bien ! A tout de suite !

Dés qu'il eut disparu dans les ténèbres, Sirius s'assit nonchalamment au sol et pointa sa baguette dans la direction où il était parti. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que sa baguette réagisse et qu'un rayon rouge n'en sorte, se perdant dans l'obscurité. Les sortilèges se succédèrent un long moment, entrecoupés de périodes de calme, puis Sirius sentit le lien le tirer et il se retrouva de nouveau avec James. Le dôme s'évapora aussitôt et ils purent revoir l'orée de la forêt Interdite où ils se trouvaient. James ouvrait déjà le parchemin.

_-_ _L'attaque est à notre origine mais ne nous utilise jamais. Nous sommes les résultats mais vous nous apprenez souvent en base. La défense nous a créé pour défaire ce qui a été fait. Nommez-nous et vous serez guidés où vous devez aller._

_-_ On doit trouver une catégorie de sortilèges, je dirai.

_-_ Les sorts d'éjection ?

Le parchemin ne réagit pas aux paroles de James et celui_-_ci grimaça.

_-_ Non, on peut les utiliser en attaque, et apparemment ceux qu'on doit trouver ne sont pas générés par cela. Quelque chose qui défait ce qui a été fait… Les sorts de dissipations, peut_-_être.

_-_ Toujours pas de réaction, commenta James. Si on réunit le tout, ce sont des sorts qu'on donne en réponse à d'autres sorts.

_-_ C'est ce qu'il semble. Et ils doivent permettre de les annul…

_-_ Les contre_-_sorts ! s'exclamèrent_-_ils en même temps.

Aussitôt, le parchemin se transforma en un oiseau de papier et fila entre les arbres de la forêt, les garçons le coursant avec un temps de retard.

_-_ Ils veulent vraiment nous faire courir ! s'exclama James comme le papier semblait accélérer.

Les arbres se rapprochaient alors qu'ils couraient et les environs devenaient de plus en plus sombres autour d'eux. L'origami, qui était tout de même quelques mètres devant eux, stoppa brutalement pour se poser sur ce qui semblait être un nouveau parchemin. Les deux Gryffondor n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter que deux formes surgirent devant eux.

Sirius se prit les pieds dans celle qui était étendu devant lui et s'étala de tout son long dans un bruit mat. Il se retourna en grimaçant sous la douleur mais figea en voyant sur quoi il avait trébuché. Alphar se tenait recroquevillé devant lui, les yeux exorbités, un sourire vague sur les lèvres, et se balançant d'avant en arrière en marmonnant d'une voix enfantine.

« Méchant Alphar, il a été méchant. Procyon a puni, il est gentil Procyon. Alphar a été méchant, très méchant… »

James regardait pour sa part un être étrange couché au sol, quelque chose qui semblait mi_-_animal, mi_-_humain et qui paraissait souffrir. Il eut un choc lorsque la créature leva des yeux emplis de souffrance sur lui qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de Sirius. Il figea en oubliant l'espace d'un instant que Sirius se trouvait à ses côtés, et non bloqué à mi_-_chemin de sa transformation en animagus.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête en même temps l'un vers l'autre, retrouvant le même regard perdu et effrayé chez l'autre, qui disparut rapidement quand ils se furent croisés. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent non pas sur leur Epouvantard mais celui de l'autre.

_- Riddikulus !_

Aussitôt Alphar se transforma en un petit lutin aux joues roses qui n'était pas sans rappeler leur farce du Noël de l'an dernier et le "Sirius chien" devint totalement animal, une espèce de corniaud à l'air tout fou et aux yeux démesurés. James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire devant l'idée de l'autre et les Epouvantards s'enfuirent. Mais ce ne fut qu'un court répit car ils furent soudain assaillis par plusieurs silhouettes parmi lesquelles Sirius reconnaissait certains membres de sa famille, des créatures immondes et d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Lui et James se mirent à arroser la zone de Riddikulus, transformant tous les Epouvantards en bulles de savon, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver entourés de celles_-_ci, qu'ils s'amusaient à éclater entre deux sortilèges. Les Epouvantards finirent par prendre la fuite et, après un regard, James et Sirius éclatèrent à nouveau de rire en songeant à la situation.

_-_ C'est dingue ! Où ils en ont trouvé autant ? s'exclama Sirius quand ils se furent calmés tout en attrapant le nouveau parchemin.

_-_ Alors là il faudra leur demander ! On doit arriver au bout, non ? Ça fait déjà trois énigmes. Il en reste deux, c'est ça ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

_- Votre destination finale sera mon homonyme. Je suis une arme de laquelle vous devrez vous méfier s'il vous vient à l'idée d'insulter mon propriétaire. Je ne suis pas son apanage mais reste malgré tout symbole de sa noblesse. _

_-_ Là, ils sont insultants, commenta James. C'est trop simple, non ?

_-_ Pas si tu ignores tes cours, ricana Sirius. Je te parie que Wilkes ignore qu'il ne faut pas insulter un hippogriffe.

_-_ Le jour où il saura quelque chose celui là ! Bon, ben on est reparti ! Cette épreuve est intéressante mais je commence à en avoir marre de courir, grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Le sport, c'est bon pour la santé, James, rigola Sirius.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les serres et constatèrent qu'aucune autre équipe n'était en vue. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient partis du terrain de Quidditch pourtant.

Un rayon rouge fusa sur eux comme ils approchaient et Sirius poussa James sur le côté pour lui éviter de se le recevoir. Une trentaine de petites sphères volaient au_-_dessus de la serre mais ils ne se contentèrent pas de les attendre et vinrent les entourer.

Sirius connaissait bien ces artefacts magiques. Chaque sphère pouvait contenir un sortilège qu'elle renvoyait à répétition sur leur cible. Les professeurs avaient dû inclure ceux de désarmement et d'immobilisation.

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons se mirent dos à dos et commencèrent à désactiver les sphères, évitant les sortilèges envoyés ou les annulant. Ils se prirent vite au jeu et coordonnèrent rapidement leurs mouvements en une espèce de chorégraphie qui reflétait leur parfaite symbiose, décidés à offrir un beau spectacle aux autres élèves.

Il ne resta bientôt plus aucune sphère et ils purent aller lire la dernière énigme, placardée sur la porte de la première serre.

_« Vous voici arrivés à l'objet de votre quête. Toutes ces épreuves n'auront pas été vaines. »_

_-_ Ils ont oublié la suite, je crois, commenta James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Je crois plutôt qu'il faut qu'on reprenne toutes les solutions aux énigmes, mais… Danse, Povrobine tenace, contre_-_sort et serre… Là, j'avoue que je sèche totalement.

_-_ Va falloir trouver pourtant. Déjà, si tous les mots forment une énigme, soit on peut tourner les solutions pour former une phrase, soit il faut associer des mots à d'autres.

_-_ Sachant que la solution a un rapport avec la défense, termina Sirius.

Il faisait défiler les mots dans sa tête en tentant de les lier d'une quelconque manière et James devait sûrement faire de même.

_-_ La prudence, murmura Sirius. Lors de la première énigme, le rapport avec la défense, c'était la prudence, je pense plutôt qu'on doit penser avec ça.

_-_ Tu as raison, et comme je les vois mal nous faciliter la tache et mettre deux fois le même sujet, je pense que le Povrobine est donné pour « désespoir ». Le contre_-_sort, je pense pas qu'il y ait à changer cela.

_-_ Un contre_-_sort contre la déprime ? Ce n'est pas la matière…

_-_ Prudence… Je crois plutôt qu'on doit trouver une protection…

_-_ Une protection qui annulerait un sortilège d'abattement… Désespoir tenace… Si c'est tenace, c'est une malédiction. Jugson nous en a parlé, se souvint_-_il alors. La malédiction de Neglect, qui insuffle le désespoir. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque protection…

_-_ Si ! C'est ça les serres ! Enfin, le cerf, plutôt. On peut se protéger de cette malédiction en portant un pendentif fait de bois de cerf. Du cerf blanc, pour être plus précis.

_-_ Espèce rare, commenta Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Pas tous les jours qu'un cerf s'unit à une licorne faut dire, rigola James. Bien pour ça qu'on les appelle les "pendentifs de rareté".

A peine James eut_-_il prononcé ces mots que deux pendentifs apparurent dans un éclat de lumière.

_-_ Sous la protection d'un cerf, ça ne sera pas une nouveauté, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James avec malice.

Ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements à leur retour et on les félicita chaudement pour leur magnifique travail d'équipe et leur parcours impeccable.

Remus et Evans passèrent parmi les suivant, en compétition avec Marianne Hofhoud et Serge Morris d'une part et Evan Rosier et Gerald Hargow de l'autre. Bien que leur travail d'équipe à un niveau pratique manquait encore de confiance, ils se complétaient parfaitement pour la résolution des énigmes et avancèrent assez rapidement, quasiment au même rythme que le Serpentard et le Serdaigle en fait. A tel point qu'ils se retrouvèrent en même temps sur la dernière épreuve et durent se confronter. Sur ce coup_-_là, ils s'en sortirent très bien car Remus parvint à détourner assez l'attention des deux autres pour aller lire la dernière énigme et trouver la solution, leur octroyant ainsi la victoire, à la fureur des deux autres.

A la fin de la journée, les résultats ne les déçurent pas. James et Sirius étaient respectivement arrivés premier et deuxième au classement, puis venait Remus et Evans, Millea Stimpson ayant obtenu la cinquième place. Gryffondor faisait carton plein chez les quatrième année et ceux_-_ci l'exprimèrent bruyamment.

Londubat arriva premier pour les septième année et Malefoy second, leur "duel" ne cessant donc pas sur cette épreuve. Leurs équipiers étaient respectivement arrivés troisième et cinquième. Anne Sinclair, de Serpentard, l'avait emporté chez les cinquième année et Justin Hilton pour les sixième.

Les participants s'endormirent rapidement ce soir_-_là, épuisés par la journée et leurs efforts – chacun avait eu son compte.

_-_ Tu crois que ça va nous servir un jour ? demanda Sirius, dubitatif, en regardant le pendentif qu'ils avaient remporté.

_-_ Va savoir ! Si on devient Aurors, ça se pourrait bien. On va former un duo de choc, ajouta_-_t_-_il en bâillant.

_-_ Partenaires jusqu'au bout, acquiesça Sirius avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Un grand sourire se dessinait encore sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'endormit.

_A suivre…_

(1) pure invention, je ne l'ai même pas sorti du « livres des créatures fantastiques ».

(2) re_-_ pure invention lol

(3) Oui Audrey, j'ai fait exprès de la faire arriver première à cette épreuve_-_ci rien que pour t'embêter ;_-_P

… _Ce chapitre est nul… long, mais nul… je suis vraiment désolée de vous servir ça mais je suis pas en état de faire mieux malheureusement. Je me rattraperai sur les prochains. _

**RAR :**

**Ilys** : Ouais ! Mon chapitre t'a plu_-_euh ! Mon chapitre t'a plu_-_euh ! Enfin, c'est du moins ce qui semble ressortir de ton avis général… Hem ! Bien évidemment qu'Alphar a trop la classe de la mort qui tue ! Il l'a toujours ! Alphar, c'est THE classe, d'abord ! (meuh nan je me lance pas des fleurs en tant qu'auteur… ben et pis si après tout ! Bien le droit de rêver un peu nan ? _/gromelle/_) Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt pour les sylphes ! _/onde sonore percutante/_ Mais bon, comme je disais, ne nous attardons pas sur cet oublié somme toute… compréhensible… _/s'écorche la langue/ (Aïe ! ça fait mal !)_ Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiise ! Toujours aussi géniaaaaaaaaaale ! (You're the best !) Et le 24… Bouhwaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est trop triiiiiiiiiiiiiiste ! Je hais l'auteur ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! bref ! Avant d'inonder totalement ma chambre, voir la région (ce qui pourrait être intéressant puisque paraît que y'a besoin d'eau) j'vais me consoler sur les « Gravitation », d'abord ! errrrrrrrf ! C'est quoi cette RAR de deux lignes, là ? C'est oune scandale ! J'me ramollis… Bon, on fera mieux la prochaine fois, hein ;_-_) bisouuuuuuuus !

**darriussette** : Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Bon, alors ça veut dire que je vais devoir envoyer un chapitre vraiment tous les week_-_end. Tu es un renforcement à l'assurance, faudra que je pense à demander aux autres lecteurs de te rémunérer ;_-_) euuuuuuh… peut_-_on mettre les termes « joie » et « famille Black » ensemble ? Un étrange frisson me parcoure à cette lecture pour le moins saugrenue lol. Je ne compte pas abandonner là ce cheeeeeeeeeeeeer Procyon, mais il est à noter qu'à partir du moment où Sirius partira de chez lui, on verra plus vraiment sa si douce famille (dingue comme l'ironie devient le mot d'ordre dés qu'on parle des Black O.o). Mmmh… Pour ce qui est de Sirius, vu ses relations d'origine avec ses parents, il n'est pas vraiment passé par la phase héro ou anti_-_héro, mais il gardait l'espoir malgré tout d'avoir un jour une famille "normale", ce que j'ai voulu montrer avec ce chapitre, par ailleurs. Il en a déjà découvert pas mal sur sa famille et ne s'attend plus à être surpris… peut_-_être devrait_-_il se méfier, m'est avis… Ouiiiiiiii ! _/sautille/_ Remus commence à se rapprocher de Tara, certes pas à long terme :_-_S mais c'est un bon commencement, n'est_-_il pas ? En tous cas, je confirme qu'ils vont en avoir, des étapes à passer, pour finir ensemble (ça va pas être de la tarte pour James et Lily non plus tu me diras, lol). C'est que le processus risque d'être long… Les pauvres, je vais encore les martyriser, mdr ! Héhéhéhé ! _/ricane dans la barbe qu'elle n'a pas… mais note sur son planning d'aller à l'esthéticienne pour l'épilation des lèvres (lol)/ _Jugson, Jugson, Jugson… Mon p'tit chéri… Y'a de belles allusions pourtant dans ce chapitre, des indices semés de ci, de là… En fait j'ai tout le tps peur que qq'un finisse par crier : « Mais c'est évident ce qu'il se passe ! Il est où le suspense ? » Alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas découvrir de si tôt ce qu'il en est, même si je manque parfois (souvent) de subtilité, lol. Aaah ! ce cher Severus a bien du mal à s'y retrouver ! Et encore ! Moi, c'est du menu fretin face à ce que nous prépare sûrement JKR ! (lève une pancarte "JKR IS THE BEST !" tout en espérant ne pas être déçue mais ne s'inquiétant pas trop ;_-_) ) Miciiiiiiiiiiiiii bcp pour ta review et heureuse d'avoir éclairci le mystère de ton activité, lol. biz ! PS (rajouté avant publication du chapitre) : finalement j'ai pas pu tenir le délai de parution puisque je suis en retard T.T désoléééééééééééééééééééée !

**Zofia.cc** : kikou ! Alors on profite de ses vacances pendant que d'autres bossent ? Ben t'as bien raison ! ;_-_) (bon, maintenant, faut rebosser quand même, hein ! Allez ! hop ! pas que ça à faire non plus ! lol) hihihi ! moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce chapitre _/toute contente/_ en fait j'adore faire les chapitres hors_-_Poudlard… je pourrais pas faire que ça ? J'aurai du mal je pense, mdr ! La famille Black, c'est un peu ma cerise sur le gâteau, l'ingrédient secret à ressortir par petites doses, mine de rien… ou plutôt mine de tout aux vues des circonstances. Quant aux Rogue, j'ai toujours une appréhension lorsque j'entame une partie sur eux (en tant que famille) mais j'avoue ne pas trop me décevoir lorsque le résultat apparaît (en espérant que vous ne l'êtes pas non plus, évidemment). Et le professeur… _/se bidonne allégrement/_ enfin, vous verrez bien ce qu'il en est avec le tps. Pour le moment, en fait, je ne me suis pas trop occupée de son cas (si si, je t'assure) mais je vais changer un peu tout ça. Héhéhé… Bon, en ce qui concerne le passage entre Tara et Remus, je reconnais qu'il est assez court, mais faut avouer aussi que leurs relations actuelles ne me permettent pas de faire plus. Pas de panique, y'en aura tout plein des passages entre eux d'ici quelques temps (encore un à deux ans à attendre, ça va, nan ?)… _/toute émoustillée à la perspective de ce futur :-P/_ Tiens, tu vas rire pour le mail, j'ai commencé à répondre en faisant un speech pour te culpabiliser pour le retard alors que moi je réponds hyper vite et… ben j'ai été interrompue, du coup mon speech tombe à l'eau et je répondrai un peu plus tard… mdr ! C'est tout moi ça :_-_D allez ! biz biz la miss !

**AndromedaLN** : Ah ben heureusement que j'ai directement été sur le site parce que ff . net ne m'a pas envoyé le message d'alerte pour la review O.o Abruti… Bref ! passons donc à ta ô combien adorablement décousue review, donc ;_-_P Accueil enthousiaste du passage Remus/Tara, selon toutes vraisemblances (qui l'eût cru ? lol), et d'accord, je ne répéterai pas qu'il faudra encore être patient, je ne reviendrai pas sur le fait qu'ils ont encore du temps avant que leurs relations changent vraiment positivement, promis, je le dirai pas… euuuuuuuuh ! Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais nan, il n'y a pas d'autre invité surprise chez les Black, d'autant plus que je n'allais pas m'éterniser cent milles ans sur Noël ! J'espère que ça te déçoit pas trop… :_-_S Le prof de DCFM… _/sourire extatique puis carnassier/_ Oui, Jugson est un Mangemort, c'est bien LN… Mais est_-_ce son seul secret ? héhéhé ! Oooh ! Pauvre petit Severus ! Comment que tu l'écrases ! Je te rappelle quand même, en passant, que ma fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 de JKR mais de ma suite à moi, il ne peut donc être condamné dans « Il y a un début à tout » pour ce qu'il a fait dans HP&PdSM, n'est_-_il pas ? Et pis j'aime bien montrer la famille Rogue dans toute sa… "splendeur"… le voili le chapitre, mais je sais pas encore si y'a bcp de Sirius ou non… lol. bizouilles ! PS : ah ben ça y est ! j'ai enfin reçu l'alerte pour ta review ! C'est juste ff . net qui prend son temps ;_-_P

**Raziel Tepes** : euuuuuh… et il t'a plu ou pas ? O.o

**Lola** : Le retouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur de mamouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! _/p'tits cœurs nouvellement acquis garantis hypra-résistants aux longues distances traversent la France à vitesse supersonique… j'espère que les freins sont au point :-S/_ Des détails qui disent "mais euh pourquoi euh !" ? Heureusement que je parle le Lola sinon j'aurai risqué de pas vraiment comprendre, lol ! J'aime bien aussi faire ce genre de chapitres qui permettent d'approfondir un peu les personnages aussi bien principaux que secondaires. C'est un peu la cerise sur le gâteau, le beurre dans les épinards, la lampée de rhum dans le jus de citrouille… Pas désagréable quoi ! (enfin, je suppose qu'un sorcier te dirait ça du rhum dans le jus de citrouille… jamais essayé…) Mission accomplie pour le petit remus/tara, j'ai fait plaisir à mes lecteurs ! (yes !) j'essaierai de recommencer alors ;_-_) mais euuuuuuuuuh ! Pô ma faut si j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ! _/yeux larmoyants/_ J'vais essayer de faire plus vite avec le prochain pour me faire pardonner :_-_P bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Et moi je veux un rocher noir plutôt qu'au lait, histoire d'inverser, hihihi !


	14. Bourreau des coeurs

_**Erreur ! **(décidément :-S) ça remonte mais je me suis trompée sur les farces et attrapes envoyées par Alphar à Sirius. Je dis que dans la boîte verte d'Haïti, il y a des perles noires, or celles-ci sont plutôt spécifique de Tahiti ! (soit à l'autre bout du globe) Excusez-moi, donc, pour cette erreur géo écologique (lol). _

_**NdA :** J'aime bien ce chapitre… Mais je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, la vie est vraiment cruelle /profond soupir/ Bon, ben bonne lecture, hein ! ;-)_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 13 : Bourreau des cœurs**

Si Noël avait été bien enneigé, le manteau blanc avait disparu au fil du mois de janvier et le parc offrait un visage assez désolé en cette mi_-_février, le froid sec de l'hiver cloîtrant les élèves à l'intérieur du château. Ce temps arrangeait bien les Maraudeurs pour leur prochaine farce qui, si tout se passait bien, risquait de donner beaucoup de travail à Mme Pomfresh. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle James avait suggéré qu'ils attendent que la pleine lune soit passée pour exécuter leur plan – ce en quoi Remus lui était reconnaissant.

Ils se trouvaient pour le moment en classe de sortilège et tandis que les autres élèves s'exerçaient à l'enchantement du jour, Flitwick demandait pour une énième fois à James et Sirius de lui montrer leur sortilège de confiance, qui leur permettait de lier l'activité de leurs baguettes.

_-_ _Ligactio !_ prononcèrent_-_ils, fiers de leur performance.

_-_ La qualité d'accomplissement est exceptionnelle, s'enthousiasmait le petit professeur en observant attentivement les deux rayons mauves réintégrer les baguettes. Vous pourriez me refaire une démonstration avec la lévitation ?

Ils s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier, toujours sous l'œil attentif de leur professeur, qui observait la réaction des baguettes.

_-_ Le synchronisme est vraiment parfait. On dirait même… Encore une fois, s'il vous plait, monsieur Black.

Alors que Sirius lançait un sortilège polychrome, Flitwick fixait attentivement la baguette de James et poussa un cri entre étonnement et joie.

_-_ Incroyable ! Vous obtenez même un effet d'anticipation ! C'est vraiment étrange, ajouta_-_t_-_il en prenant tout à coup un air plus perplexe que joyeux. Je peux comprendre que le sortilège de confiance soit puissant vu celle aveugle que vous avez l'un envers l'autre, mais pour qu'il y ait anticipation, il faudrait un autre facteur… Puis_-_je ?

Il avait tendu la main et les deux Gryffondor lui passèrent leurs baguettes en fronçant les sourcils, Remus avait également cessé son entraînement pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Flitwick commença par tourner les baguettes entre ses mains en les observant simplement, puis il les serra dans une main en les agitant, faisant jaillir quelques étincelles, finalement il passa sa propre baguette au_-_dessus des deux et écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Mais bien sûr ! J'aurai dû y penser !

Il semblait à nouveau totalement excité et James se risqua à l'interroger.

_-_ Elles ont quelque chose ?

_-_ C'est…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et regarda ses deux élèves puis fit un grand sourire en leur rendant ses baguettes.

_-_ Miss Evans est venue me poser une question étrange il y a deux semaines, dit_-_il à l'intention de James. Elle s'interrogeait sur une mésaventure qui lui était arrivée au cours de laquelle un choc de rencontre entre deux sortilèges avait été particulièrement violent. Je voudrais savoir si cet incident s'était produit avec vous.

_-_ C'est possible, répondit vaguement James.

Le professeur de sortilèges l'observa encore un instant, puis Sirius, puis tourna les yeux vers Evans avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux tout en hochant la tête.

_-_ Je vois… En tous cas, je vous félicite encore pour votre sortilège de confiance.

_-_ Attendez monsieur, qu'est_-_ce que…

Mais le professeur s'était dépêché d'aller voir un autre élève pour l'aider.

_-_ J'ignorai qu'Evans était allée lui demander quelque chose, remarqua Sirius, surpris.

_-_ Moi je le savais, dit Remus. Elle m'en a parlé lorsqu'on s'est vu la première fois pour s'entraîner à la défense.

_-_ Tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! s'indigna James.

_-_ Flitwick n'a pas su lui répondre apparemment, expliqua_-_t_-_il en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Pas sûr que ce soit toujours le cas, grommela James.

Il regardait Flitwick en disant cela mais son regard se fixa vite non loin de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et Remus et Sirius suivirent naturellement son regard. Lily Evans les observait de sa place, ayant visiblement assisté à l'entrevue avec leur professeur même si elle n'avait certainement rien pu entendre. Juste derrière elle, Remus remarqua que Tara les regardait également avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait un peu déconnecté comme ses yeux se portaient sur les quatre autres Gryffondor dans une sorte de réflexe. Une vague sensation de chaleur douce émana de sa baguette qu'il tenait à la main, mais il n'y prit pas garde, au contraire de Sirius qui resserra légèrement sa baguette sans pour autant briser le contact visuel avec les autres.

_-_ Ça ne va pas Remus ?

Le garçon remit soudain les pieds sur terre et tourna vivement le regard vers Peter, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Tu semblais ailleurs.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers James et Sirius, qui avaient également baissé les yeux vers lui en l'entendant parler, semblant légèrement déroutés.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez ? demanda Peter, légèrement gêné en réalisant que ses deux autres amis avaient dû être dans le même état de Remus juste avant.

_-_ Rien, balaya Sirius d'un geste de la main sans se préoccuper de donner une quelconque explication.

L'affaite fut ainsi close et lui et James parlèrent Quidditch tandis que Remus aidait Peter. Il réalisa peu après que sa main gauche était froide – du fait de la température ambiante – alors que la droite était chaude. S'en étonnant une fraction de seconde, il finit par décider que ce n'était pas vraiment important et oublia rapidement cela ainsi que l'échange visuel qui venait de se produire.

o

_« Les sorciers d'Haïti ont énormément été influencés par l'esprit vaudou des anciens esclaves qui avaient été ramenés d'Afrique au XVIIème siècle par les Moldus. La tradition sorcière tainos originelle de l'île a cependant conquis les mages qui s'intégraient à l'époque aux expéditions coloniales moldues et conservèrent une grande part de cette magie en s'installant sur l'île. On peut encore rencontrer aujourd'hui des descendants de la population sorcière tainos alors que celle moldue a été en quasi-totalité exterminée lors de la colonisation. _

_On attribue aisément l'origine du Ayti-kuklos – comme se nomme l'attrape que je vous ai envoyée – à un rituel de protection des tribus sorcières tainos qui fut détourné quelques siècles plus tard avec une moindre puissance dans un but de divertissement – si on ne prend pas en compte l'avis de la victime, évidemment. L'Ayti-kuklos fut à l'origine de plusieurs problèmes entre les ministères de la magie haïtienne et moldu comme de nombreux jeunes sorciers s'en servaient pour faire des farces aux Moldus, mais il n'y eut pas d'interdiction de fabrication comme il n'existe pas de décret de restriction de la Magie, commun dans les pays européens. _

_Le rapport avec la région est principalement d'ordre climatique… »_

_-_ Alphar est incroyable ! intervint James, coupant Remus dans sa lecture du parchemin accompagnant la boîte d'Haïti. Il nous donne systématiquement des informations historiques ou autres en rapport avec le pays ou la farce.

_-_ C'est plutôt intéressant, remarqua Remus. Le concept des farces et attrapes ludiques pourrait facilement s'appliquer.

_-_ On reprendra ça pour ouvrir un magasin, rigola Sirius. Au fait, j'ai eu une idée pour lier l'Ayti_-_kuklos à notre cher climat hivernal.

_-_ Mais on n'a pas de neige en ce moment, remarqua Peter en soupirant.

_-_ Un détail, assura Sirius. C'est à cause du temps sec qu'on a en ce moment, mais avec les conditions que va amener la farce, ça va être un jeu d'enfant de la détourner.

_-_ Je suppose que tu songes au sortilège d'amplification ? nota James avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Exactement, ainsi qu'au Nivarius. Alors ? Par quoi doit_-_on commencer déjà ?

Remus passa le parchemin à Peter pour qu'il leur lise les étapes et ils se mirent au travail pour traiter les conques et les perles noires avec les ingrédients inclus dans le paquet. La conception ne demandait heureusement pas trop de temps et Sirius et James appliquèrent leurs modifications en un tour de baguette, de sorte que tout fut prêt une heure plus tard.

Les conques étaient miniaturisées pour faciliter le transport et les Maraudeurs les agrandirent les unes après les autres aux endroits où ils désiraient les laisser, plaçant délicatement à l'intérieur de chacune une des perles – huit paires au total.

_-_ Que quelqu'un passe devant et le mécanisme sera activé, sourit franchement James.

_-_ Ça va mettre une sacrée pagaille dans le collège, s'amusa Remus. Combien de temps s'acharnent_-_elles sur une victime ?

_-_ Ça dépend si elle arrive à s'en débarrasser ou non. Mais le mieux c'est qu'elles peuvent agir sur des groupes et ont une durée de vie de vingt_-_quatre heures. J'en connais qui vont courir…

_-_ Heureusement que nous sommes immunisés, grimaça Peter, qui avait parfois la hantise de se retrouver pris à leurs propres pièges.

_-_ Ça pourrait être une bonne leçon, remarqua Remus, mi_-_figue, mi_-_raisin.

_-_ Lunard, le jour où on se fera prendre par une de nos farces, on saura que ça vient de toi, commenta Sirius d'un faux air menaçant.

_-_ Voilà qui me fait peur, le nargua le châtain. Je vais craindre votre revanche par anticipation, maintenant.

_-_ Mais c'est le but, mon ami, c'est le but.

_-_ Je vous y prends, gredins !

Les Gryffondor sursautèrent et regardèrent avec étonnement Rusard s'approcher vers eux d'un pas victorieux.

_-_ Monsieur Rusard, l'accueillit poliment Remus.

_-_ Cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! lança_-_t_-_il en se plantant face à eux avec un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous nous reprochez, au juste ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Qu'étiez_-_vous en train de faire ? Je suis certain que vous prépariez quelque chose !

_-_ Nous ne faisions rien, assura calmement Remus, et le couvre_-_feu est dans une heure encore. Nous avons parfaitement le droit de nous trouver ici.

_-_ Je sais que vous êtes en train de magouiller !

_-_ Ah oui ? Prouvez le, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Rusard lui lança un regard noir puis les poussa pour observer le coin de couloir où ils se trouvaient. Après quelques minutes d'inspection infructueuse, il se tourna vivement vers les Maraudeurs.

_-_ Videz vos poches !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent avec un air moqueur comme ils ne portaient rien d'interdit sur eux. Rusard examina bien les quelques bonbons et morceaux de papier trouvés mais fut déçu de ne rien trouver.

_-_ Vous ne…

_-_ Oh ! Bonjour miss Teigne !

_-_ MIAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO !

Le concierge se retourna d'un seul bloc en entendant sa chatte miauler comme si quelque chose d'horrible venait de lui arriver, ce qui était effectivement le cas si on se plaçait de son point de vue : Tara Milten venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

La chatte se débattait comme un démon pour se libérer de son emprise mais la fille ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et lui caressait le flanc, évitant sans que personne ne comprenne comment les coups de griffes et de dents.

_-_ Je vous cherchais monsieur Rusard, annonça_-_t_-_elle comme si de rien n'était par_-_dessus les sifflements et miaulements de protestations de l'animal. Le professeur McGonagall aimerait vous voir, Peeves a encore fait des siennes dans la salle de métamorphose.

_-_ Lâchez ma chatte immédiatement ! rugit soudain l'homme, revenant de son état de choc.

_-_ Si vous le désirez, commenta Tara en haussant les épaules sans cesser de sourire.

Aussitôt libérée, miss Teigne s'écarta rapidement de la Gryffondor pour sauter dans les bras de son maître, se mettant à siffler et cracher en direction de la jeune fille.

_-_ La salle de métamorphose ? demanda Rusard, méfiant.

Elle hocha la tête et il sembla hésiter, lançant un coup d'œil aux garçons avant de pousser un soupir de frustration et de s'en aller en maugréant contre les Gryffondor.

_-_ Comment tu peux avoir envie de caresser cette… bestiole ? demanda Peter, abasourdi.

_-_ Bah ! J'aime bien les chats, commenta_-_t_-_elle simplement. Vous faisiez quoi ?

_-_ Rien qui ne t'intéresse vraiment, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en venant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. On retourne à la tour ?

_-_ Manœuvre de diversion bien peu discrète, flamme noire, mais je vais me laisser prendre au piège, dit_-_elle en rigolant. Oh ! Dîtes ! On pourrait se faire une grande partie de cartes explosives avec les filles ! Vous voulez, hein ? proposa_-_t_-_elle comme ils faisaient ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

_-_ Je doute qu'Evans veuille jouer avec moi, ricana James.

_-_ Ça va aller ! Elle n'est pas si rancunière… Enfin si, mais bon !

_-_ Après tout, on n'a rien de prévu, commenta Sirius.

_-_ Malheureusement, laissa échapper Remus dans un soupir.

Peter fut le seul à l'entendre et lui sourit avec amusement. La totalité des quatrième année de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent donc ce soir_-_là à faire dans la salle commune plusieurs parties de carte endiablée, dont, à la surprise des garçons, Fiona Distort sortit souvent vainqueur.

Le lendemain vit les garçons se lever plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Il s'agissait d'un jeu pour eux : les autres élèves avaient remarqué que les jours où ils décidaient de frapper un grand coup, les Maraudeurs se faisaient plus matinaux et, par conséquent, ils devenaient vraiment paranoïaque durant la journée. Quelques fois, pour s'amuser, ils s'étaient levés tôt sans que rien en soit prévu et s'étaient contentés d'observer leurs camarades, ils n'auraient jamais cru autant rire sans avoir à préparer la moindre farce.

Désormais inquiets, certains des élèves attablés lançaient à la table Gryffondor des coups d'œil craintifs, d'autres se résignant comme ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient y échapper de toute manière, les derniers étant ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas compris comment interpréter les "signes maraudeurs qui ne trompent pas".

Poudlard n'avait cependant rien à craindre jusqu'à ce que l'heure du petit_-_déjeuner soit passé comme les Maraudeurs avaient bloqué le mécanisme de leur piège afin d'y assister en toute tranquillité. Ils finirent donc de manger d'un air décontracté et sortirent de même de la Grande Salle, Sirius se retournant avant de disparaître derrière la porte pour adresser un clin d'œil à tous ceux qui les avaient suivi du regard, augmentant d'un cran la tension et la certitude qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui.

_-_ Mes chers compagnons maraudeurs, il est grand temps de laisser s'abattre un vent de folie sur la vie morne de nos condisciples, annonça James en tirant cérémonieusement sa baguette de sa ceinture.

Ils s'étaient installés non loin d'une des conques mais de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait les voir du lieu où elle se trouvait et leur attente ne fut pas longue. Des pas et des voix ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus, puis il y eut un bruit de roulement à bille, l'arrêt des pas et de la conversation, un souffle de vent et…

_-_ Aaaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

Les sifflements d'un vent violent se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, tout comme les cris des élèves partiellement recouverts par le souffle d'Eole. Quand ils surgirent enfin devant eux, les Gryffondor purent admirer avec fierté la réussite de leur plan. Quatre élèves étaient pris dans une mini tornade qui les empêchait de correctement avancer et voir où ils allaient, tout cela renforcé par la neige abondante qui virevoltait dans les tourbillons. Ils tentaient de courir pour y échapper mais ne parvenaient qu'à se prendre les murs sans pouvoir se sortir de la tempête localisée. L'œil exercé des garçons repéra la petite perle noire qui tournait à une vitesse folle autour du groupe de victimes, alimentant la réaction météorologique.

Tout au long de la journée, on vit un ou plusieurs élèves se débattre dans ces tourmentes circonscrites et lorsque certains parvenaient à s'en défaire, c'était une autre personne proche d'elle qui se retrouvait prise pour cible. On comprit vite que pour y échapper, il fallait éviter les perles noires qui apparaissaient quand le sortilège était défait, et il ne fut pas rare de voir des élèves paniqués détaler dans les couloirs, suivis à quelques secondes d'intervalle par une petite perle noire qui semblait bien inoffensive malgré sa vitesse.

La journée se déroula donc dans un capharnaüm impressionnant dans la mesure où certaines perles trouvèrent le moyen de venir perturber des cours, apportant le chaos dans les salles entre les feuilles et encriers qui volaient, la neige qui se déposait sur le sol et les bureaux et les élèves qui luttaient contre le vent.

Cela en fut ainsi toute la matinée durant laquelle les élèves pestèrent contre les Maraudeurs, mais lorsqu'ils comprirent que tant qu'une perle était sur une victime, elle n'en prendrait pas d'autres, ils se mirent à observer d'un autre œil leurs pauvres camarades piégés et éclatèrent de rire à chaque fois qu'ils en voyaient aux prises avec leur tornade. L'opération _Ayti-koklus_ fut donc classée dans la catégorie des succès chez les Gryffondor – comme la totalité de leurs farces en fait – et ils préférèrent éviter madame Pomfresh dans les jours qui suivirent comme les victimes de la farce avaient tous récupéré un rhume carabiné, lui amenant une surcharge de travail assez conséquente.

_-_ McGonagall était verte de n'avoir aucune preuve contre nous, rigola James alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir.

_-_ A bien y réfléchir, ils n'en ont quasiment jamais, remarqua Remus. Vous ne vous faîtes prendre que lorsque vous engagez des duels ou lancez des sorts aux autres.

_-_ S'ils s'imaginent que des retenues vont y changer quelque chose, ricana Sirius. En plus avec les Révéliroirs, on peut facilement communiquer, alors tu parles d'un intérêt à nous séparer !

_-_ On leur met de l'animation et ils se plaignent, soupira dramatiquement James, la vie est bien injuste. Tiens, au fait, lança_-_t_-_il en se tournant soudain vers Remus et changeant de ton, on a croisé Carvi et Jugson tout à l'heure en revenant du cours de Brûlopot.

Remus le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Ils se disputaient encore ?

_-_ C'était plus calme que les autres fois mais ça restait assez sec.

_-_ Tu oublies de parler du plus étrange : Servilus était avec eux, intervint Sirius avec mépris.

_-_ Rogue ? s'étonna Remus. Que faisait_-_il là ?

_-_ Ça, on n'en sait rien, mais ils parlaient en partie de lui. Carvi avait même une main sur son épaule… J'espère qu'il a un savon puissant, grimaça James.

_-_ Mais de quoi parlaient_-_ils exactement ?

_-_ On n'a pas tout entendu, avoua Sirius, mais apparemment, Carvi a surpris Jugson essayant de parler à Rogue et ça ne lui a pas plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, s'il considère Jugson comme un danger, c'est normal qu'il parle à Servilus.

_-_ Entre Mangemorts, ils se comprennent, acquiesça James.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que Jugson soit un Mangemort, remarqua lentement Remus.

_-_ Tu rigoles ? s'exclama James. Pourquoi Carvi réagirait_-_il comme ça ? Et Achear ? Tu as oublié ce qui est arrivé à Fitevil ou q…

Il s'interrompit en voyant son ami se tendre et grimaça en réalisant que Remus n'avait certainement pas effacer de sa mémoire le cadavre de Fitevil.

_-_ Pardon, s'excusa_-_t_-_il, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout est contre lui.

_-_ Je veux bien qu'il soit désagréable et que les autres professeurs ne l'aiment pas, mais de là à ce qu'il soit du côté de Voldemort, ça me semble un peu gros. On en a déjà parlé : je ne vois pas Dumbledore faire une telle erreur. Et puis s'il était vraiment un Mangemort, il agirait différemment, pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

_-_ Supposons que ce ne soit pas un Mangemort, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne représente pas une menace. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est l'_Anceps Ortus_ après tout.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Remus en regardant Sirius avec étonnement.

_-_ Tu ne te rappelles pas ? On avait entendu Jugson et Achear en parler en début d'année. Le sujet est revenu dans la conversation et Jugson semblait furieux que Carvi aborde le sujet devant Servilus.

_-_ On devait faire des recherches mais avec le concours, on n'y a plus pensé, remarqua James sans que cela semble le préoccuper. On pourrait s'y mettre…

_-_ Oui, c'est une idée, reconnut Remus, pensif.

Sirius le regardait plisser des yeux en s'inquiétant un peu. Remus avait l'air d'essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose et à part la conversation entre Achear et Jugson, il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait eu à se rappeler dans la conversation. Pourtant le garçon avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait oublié ce moment. Le châtain bougea pour regarder sur sa droite.

_-_ Peter ? On ne t'entend pas beaucoup.

Les deux autres se tournèrent également vers le dernier Maraudeurs, qui regardait dans le vague sans paraître entendre ce qu'il se disait autour de lui. Sirius eut une exclamation moqueuse.

_-_ Depuis le temps que tu soupires après elle, Queudver, je suis surpris que tu n'en sois pas encore arriver à ton dernier.

Remus lui adressa un regard lui signifiant clairement qu'il trouvait sa remarque déplacée mais il s'en moquait. Peter, par ailleurs, avait sursauté à sa remarque directe et rougissait.

_-_ Sérieusement, tu comptes lui demander quand ? l'interrogea James. C'est pas comme si tu ne la connaissais presque pas ou que sais_-_je. Et puis depuis le temps qu'on t'aide à lui courir après ! Pour toi, je crois que la meilleure méthode est la directe, tu n'es pas du tout fait pour la séduction.

_-_ James… soupira Remus en se frottant le front comme Peter enfonçait la tête dans les épaules.

_-_ Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? s'exclama James.

_-_ C'est la Saint Valentin demain, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? suggéra Remus.

_-_ Une Valentine pour Valentine, ça le fait, sourit James.

_-_ Mais j'oserai jamais, gémit Peter. On est ami et… et c'est déjà bien, non ?

_-_ Comment t'as pu être envoyé Gryffondor ? grogna Sirius. On est vendredi demain ? Bon, on n'a rien de prévu, on va encore t'aider, mais c'est la dernière fois.

James hocha vivement la tête, enthousiaste, alors que Remus grommelait quelque chose en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il n'était pas dupe, comme toujours, Sirius ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser, mais il n'avait pas la force de lui tenir tête, surtout que ça ne servirait à rien.

La St Valentin était un jour à peu près comme les autres à Poudlard. Les élèves devenaient un peu plus nerveux, on remarquait plus les couples que d'ordinaire, mais c'était tout. En fait, pour la plupart des collégiens, St Valentin rimait surtout avec sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard pour le week_-_end suivant – proche comme le 14 février tombait un vendredi cette année.

Ne voulant pas se retrouver mêler à l'opération engagée par ses amis, Remus se concentra entièrement aux cours de la journée sans écouter les conseils que James et Sirius donnaient à Peter. Ceux_-_ci s'amusaient vraiment à lui expliquer comment il devait se tenir, les phrases à dire ou non et, il fallait bien l'avouer, à glisser par moment de faux conseils qui risquaient fort de n'être guère appréciés par la bien_-_aimée de leur ami.

Peter buvait les paroles de ses amis comme du petit lait, anxieux d'oublier le moindre détail lorsque viendrait le moment de se retrouver face à Valentine. Le fait que les cours de la matinée soient successivement la défense contre les forces du Mal et les potions n'arrangea rien à sa nervosité et il était aussi tendu qu'un arc en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

_-_ Vois les choses du bon côté, t'es tellement tendu que tu ne peux que te tenir bien droit, commenta Sirius avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_-_ Elle est déjà là, s'enthousiasma James en regardant à la table des Serdaigle. Vas_-_y ! Tu nous raconteras ce qui s'est passé en sortilèges.

_-_ Vous êtes sûrs que je dois aller lui demander si je peux manger avec elle ? Je ne suis pas sûr que…

_-_ On t'y emmène de force si tu n'y vas pas, commenta joyeusement James en le poussant entre les tables avant d'aller lui_-_même s'installer avec Sirius et Remus.

Ils le virent s'approcher avec hésitation de son amie, échanger quelques mots et finalement s'asseoir avec les Serdaigle.

_-_ Eh ben voilà ! On va en faire quelque chose de ce petit, dit James, ravi.

_-_ J'ai du mal à accommoder l'idée que je me fais de vous avec des dames marieuses, remarqua Remus en se servant des légumes.

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à garder l'image des lutins farceurs, sourit Sirius en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

_-_ Pourquoi ai_-_je le sentiment que Peter va mettre les pieds dans le plat ?

_-_ Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait toujours ? suggéra Sirius.

_-_ Je pense plutôt que ce sera de votre fait, répliqua Remus avec un soupçon de réprobation.

_-_ C'est une belle journée pour rigoler, affirma James en enfournant un morceau de viande.

_-_ Surtout aux dépends d'un ami, soupira Remus.

_-_ Bah ! Peter a l'habitude.

_-_ Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, Sirius, lança soudain Remus avec acidité.

Sirius le jaugea sans répondre et haussa les épaules. Il trouvait Remus bien agressif ces derniers temps et un vague coup d'œil vers James lui confirma qu'il pensait de même. Le jeune Black voulut ajouter quelque chose mais James lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire taire et secoua la tête lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

_-_ Alors Evans ? On se retrouve seule à la St Valentin ? C'est quand même triste de voir le peu d'intérêt que te porte ton copain.

_-_ Contrairement à toi, Potter, je n'ai pas besoin que les personnes qui m'aiment soient constamment collées à moi pour savoir qu'elles pensent à moi. Je leur fais confiance.

_-_ Je crois que tu as choisi la mauvaise personne pour débattre sur le sujet de la confiance, commenta_-_t_-_il, moqueur, faisant référence au _Ligactio_ que lui et Sirius utilisaient.

_-_ Tu ne…

_-_ Désolé pour le retard, le professeur voulait me parler, intervint soudain la voix essoufflée de Gary Boot en s'arrêtant devant Evans. Tiens, pour me faire pardonner.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui présenta un bouquet de glaïeuls1. La jeune fille lui sourit et adressa à James un regard en coin goguenard qui le fit grimacer alors que ses deux amis se retenaient de rire.

_-_ Faux frères, grommela_-_t_-_il avant de voir une troisième année de Poufsouffle s'avancer timidement vers leur table, droit vers Sirius, ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Tu vas être très demandé aujourd'hui, Sirius, commenta_-_t_-_il, se recevant un regard perplexe en retour.

_-_ Euh… excuse_-_moi ? dit d'une petite voix timide la Poufsouffle en s'arrêtant juste devant Sirius.

Il se retourna et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

_-_ Je… Je me demandais si… si tu voulais bien qu'on… enfin… aller à Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec moi, demain… peut_-_être… si tu veux bien…

Elle avait un mince filet de voix mais Sirius comprit et lui adressa un grand sourire charmeur.

_-_ Ça aurait été un plaisir de sortir en si charmante compagnie mais j'ai malheureusement déjà des projets pour ce week_-_end. Je suis cependant certain qu'une fille aussi agréable à regarder que toi ne restera pas seule demain.

La jeune fille rougit fortement alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas apprécier un si beau visage, assura le Gryffondor en gardant son air de séducteur.

_-_ M… Merci, balbutia_-_t_-_elle en rougissant encore plus. Bon… ben je vais y aller… Au revoir…

Elle partit rapidement, un sourire collé aux lèvres et Sirius se tourna vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec un air abasourdi.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ C'était quoi, ça ? demanda James, sous le choc.

_-_ "Ça", monsieur, c'était une leçon de galanterie, ou comment éconduire une demoiselle avec classe pour conserver son image de séducteur.

_-_ Je dois au moins te reconnaître une chose, Sirius, tu es un type plein de surprise, remarqua Remus avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit son ami en jouant des sourcils.

_-_ Il faut bien palier certaines lacunes, termina Remus en roulant des yeux aux simagrées de l'autre.

Lorsque Peter les retrouva au cours de Flitwick, il paraissait assez incertain quant à savoir si le repas s'était bien passé ou non. Certes, ils avaient bien discuté – ce qui était normal vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques mois maintenant – mais il lui semblait que Valentine avait été surprise par certaines remarques que James et Sirius lui avaient conseillé de faire.

A la sortie du cours, les deux bruns décidèrent de suivre leur ami pour se tenir au courant de l'évolution des choses tandis que Remus préférait se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Peter et Valentine étaient assis dans une salle de classe vide, la jeune fille racontant à son ami la dernière invention d'Ariel Créar, qui avait apparemment eu l'idée d'emprisonner dans une boule de verre la forme gazeuse d'une potion de détection d'amnésie partielle qu'elle avait combiné à un sortilège trans_-_chromatique, de sorte que si quelqu'un tenait la sphère dans ses mains alors qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose, la fumée changeait de couleur – elle avait appelé ça un "Rapeltout".

_-_ Elle est douée, s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Elle a surtout beaucoup d'idées et elle essaie de connaître beaucoup de choses pour inventer des objets, rigola Valentine. Elle a demandé de l'aide à des années supérieures pour qu'ils lui fabriquent la potion de détection d'amnésie partielle, elle ne sait pas encore la faire, ce n'est pas du niveau de troisième.

_-_ Oui…

Il songea alors aux conseils de ses amis.

_-_ Hem… Mais toi tu es très bonne en cours, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Moi ? Tu sais très bien qu'à part en astronomie, mes notes ne sont pas terribles, s'étonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ ah… euh… oui, mais… Qu'est_-_ce que les notes, hein ? tenta_-_t_-_il, mal à l'aise, ayant envie de se frapper. Et…

Que lui avait dit Sirius, déjà ? Ah oui ! Des allusions à la St Valentin !

_-_ Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda_-_t_-_il en retrouvant un peu de confiance.

_-_ Plutôt amusante, sourit_-_elle. On a aidé Faith à semer Gerald Hargow, qui aimerait bien sortir avec elle.

_-_ Hargow ? répéta Peter en fronçant les sourcils comme le garçon n'était guère apprécié des Maraudeurs – et même d'une majorité de l'école.

_-_ Il se croit tout permis, grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Mmmh… Et toi ? Tu as eu… des propositions ? demanda_-_t_-_il en forçant un sourire.

_-_ Un garçon est venu me voir, avoua_-_t_-_elle en rosissant. Mais je ne le connaissais même pas, rigola_-_t_-_elle pour retrouver contenance.

_-_ C'est… surprenant qu'il n'y ait eu qu'une proposition pour une belle plante comme toi.

Cachés derrière la porte, James et Sirius se mordirent le poing avec force pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette réplique que Sirius lui avait suggérée. Valentine tourna des yeux exorbités vers le garçon.

_-_ Pardon ? s'étrangla_-_t_-_elle.

A sa tête, Peter jugea qu'il valait mieux changer de direction.

_-_ Je disais que c'était étonnant qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un garçon vu comme tu es jolie, se dépêcha_-_t_-_il de corriger.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis sourit.

_-_ C'est gentil, dit_-_elle.

_-_ C'est vrai, répondit_-_il, heureux d'avoir rattraper le coup. Ça te dirait si nous allions à la Tête de Sanglier ensemble demain, suggéra_-_t_-_il, mis un peu en confiance.

Il réalisa qu'il avait de nouveau commis une gaffe lorsque le visage de Valentine passa de la surprise à la réprobation. Pourtant l'idée de cette sortie était de James…

_-_ Tu vas souvent à la Tête de Sanglier ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Non ! Non jamais ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, sentant que la situation lui échappait.

_-_ Alors pourquoi tu veux m'emmener dans le pub qui a la pire réputation du village ?

_-_ Je… me suis trompé, dit_-_il, penaud.

Elle secoua la tête et le regarda avec inquiétude.

_-_ Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Peter, dit_-_elle d'une voix compatissante, tu veux aller voir l'infirmière ?

Et ça recommençait… James et Sirius étaient écroulés l'un sur l'autre, étouffant leurs fous rires respectifs dans l'épaule de l'autre.

_-_ Je… euh… non, ça va… Juste… On pourrait aller à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, où tu veux, ajouta_-_t_-_il, désespéré.

_-_ Bien sûr, on avait l'intention de s'y rendre avec Ariel de toute façon. On se retrouvera demain matin, d'accord ? Et fais attention à toi, tu as vraiment l'air mal.

Elle sortit sur ces paroles et Peter s'écroula sur une chaise en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se morfondre très longtemps comme James et Sirius entraient dans la classe avec de grands sourires.

_-_ Tu ne t'en es pas si mal sorti ! le félicita James.

_-_ Vous étiez là ?

_-_ On n'allait pas te laisser seul quand même.

_-_ Mais ça s'est mal passé, non ? gémit_-_il.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu vas à Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec elle demain, non ?

_-_ Oh ! Et chapeau pour tes retournements de situation, ajouta Sirius.

Peter les regarda l'un après l'autre et hocha la tête.

_-_ On verra bien demain, soupira_-_t_-_il.

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête tout en se regardant, un sourire en coin, ils auraient encore l'occasion de rigoler demain.

o

Remus avançait dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses trois amis se trouvaient à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, Peter avec Valentine Lay et Ariel Créar, les deux autres en duo – certainement désiraient_-_ils encore voir comment se débrouillait Peter. Lui_-_même ne s'était pas senti de sortir, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer la journée à réprimander James et Sirius rigolant des bourdes de Peter.

De son avis, les deux bruns allaient trop loin avec cette histoire. Peter était leur ami et eux profitaient de son désarroi pour se moquer de lui. Quand il avait appris la discussion entre Peter et Valentine, il avait vite compris qu'il devait aux deux autres les remarques catastrophiques sur la belle plante et la Tête de Sanglier. Il avait eu assez de respect pour Peter pour attendre qu'il retourne au dortoir avant de leur faire des reproches qui, malheureusement, leur passaient au_-_dessus de la tête. Selon eux, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Peter de se rendre compte de ces erreurs, ils ne cherchaient qu'à le faire réfléchir… et à s'amuser par la même occasion.

Cela rappelait à Remus qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu la conversation promise à Sirius, mais il estimait qu'il valait mieux attendre qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il faisait à Peter, sinon la discussion dégénérerait vite dans du hors sujet.

La matinée était donc passée tranquillement et il en avait profité pour faire quelques devoirs et se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre – ce qui était difficile en présence des autres Maraudeurs. Il avait également reçu une lettre de ses parents, qui se trouvaient toujours chez la famille de son oncle, à Londres. L'affaire de la tante malade semblait plus compliquée que prévue comme il apparaissait qu'il s'était plus agi d'un stratagème pour faire revenir John Lupin auprès de sa famille. Remus ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait mais ses parents devaient bientôt rentrer chez eux pour revenir au mois de mars, peu avant les vacances de Pâques. Ils lui disaient dans la lettre que quoi qu'il arrive, ils passeraient ces vacances ensemble, même si pour cela John Lupin devait tenir tête à sa famille.

Sortant de ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour situer le lieu où il se trouvait et réaliser qu'il s'était totalement trompé de trajet puisqu'il se trouvait dans les cachots alors qu'il désirait se rendre au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il resta un instant immobile, une étrange angoisse montant en lui, et essaya de se calmer.

La période de calme qu'il avait eue après avoir, il fallait l'avouer, perdu la tête, semblait être bel et bien révolue. Il perdait de nouveau le fil de ses pensées, avait l'esprit embrouillé, ne comprenait plus toujours ce qu'on lui disait, oublier certaines choses, en bref, il avait la tête sans dessus dessous et cela l'inquiétait fortement. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il désirait voir Carvi aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était retenu de lui en parler, ayant l'impression de se faire des idées pour rien, mais ça devenait de plus en plus gênant et… dangereux.

Il avait en effet fini par se rendre compte que toutes ces modifications touchaient son humeur, il était devenu plus irritable et également nettement plus lunatique qu'avant, mais même lorsqu'il essayait de penser à cela, toutes ses idées lui filaient entre les doigts. En vérité, depuis quelques temps, il craignait que le loup_-_garou profite de son état pour le contrôler et il espérait que Carvi saurait trouver une solution.

Il fit demi_-_tour sans prendre garde au Serdaigle qu'il percuta – celui_-_ci poursuivait ses amis qui s'étaient amusés à lui voler son badge de participation – et revint au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. La porte du bureau était entrouverte lorsqu'il y arriva et au moment où il allait toquer, il entendit un bruit de dégringolade suivi d'un son sourd qui le convainquit de la pousser rapidement. La scène à l'intérieur de la salle le figea sur place, ne s'attendant pas à y trouver le professeur Jugson.

L'homme, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, était penché sur le bureau de Carvi, les yeux plissés sous la concentration, fixant quelque chose qu'il tenait à la main. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un parchemin qu'il déplia et l'observa un moment, un air de compréhension s'inscrivant soudain sur son visage en même temps qu'un sourire mauvais. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs à portée de main et Remus réalisa le désordre qui résultait sans aucun doute d'une fouille du professeur. La stupeur laissa soudain la place à l'indignation.

_-_ Hey ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Jugson fut si surpris par l'intervention qu'il en lâcha ce qu'il tenait à la main en même temps qu'il relevait vivement la tête.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin ! rugit_-_il en le reconnaissant. Que faîtes_-_vous ici ?

_-_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, répliqua le Gryffondor. Qu'est_-_ce que vous cherchiez chez le professeur Carvi ?

Le professeur contourna le bureau d'un pas vif pour avancer d'un air menaçant vers le garçon, mais celui_-_ci sortit promptement sa baguette pour la pointer vers lui, le faisant brusquement stopper.

_-_ N'avancez pas ! le prévint_-_il.

_-_ Vous êtes bien comme tous ceux de votre race, Lupin, grogna le professeur.

_-_ Insultez moi tant que vous voudrez, je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore sera très intéressé par vos raisons de vous trouver ici.

_-_ Mais j'y…

_-_ JUGSON !

Remus se retourna d'un coup, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu son professeur de botanique arriver. Celui_-_ci passa un regard sur le désordre de son bureau, s'attarda une seconde sur le garçon puis leva des yeux furieux sur Jugson.

_-_ Que croyiez_-_vous faire encore ?

_-_ Je ne cherchais que quelques informations sur certaines choses, répliqua sarcastiquement son collègue en posant ses yeux sur Remus un bref instant.

Carvi fronça des sourcils et sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose.

_-_ Vous… murmura_-_t_-_il, semblant encore plus furieux qu'auparavant.

Il avança d'un pas rageur vers l'homme et lui agrippa le bras pour le traîner hors du bureau.

_-_ Professeur Carvi… commença Remus, inquiet.

_-_ Ne bouge pas d'ici Remus, je m'occupe de lui, le coupa_-_t_-_il en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Le garçon resta abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se produire, incertain de ce qu'il devait en comprendre. Hésitant, il finit par avancer dans la pièce et se baissa pour ramasser le parchemin ainsi que les objets que Jugson avait tenu en main : en fait trois badges de participation au concours. Sur le parchemin s'étalaient plusieurs pastilles – une vingtaine – pour la plupart rouges et les autres noirs – l'un d'eux passait même irrégulièrement d'une couleur à l'autre et finit par se stabiliser sur le rouge.

Remus se demanda à quoi cela pouvait correspondre et l'utilité que Jugson y trouvait, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur le papier et il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Il examina ensuite les badges, mais hormis qu'ils étaient blancs – ce qui devait signifier qu'ils n'appartenaient à aucun participant – il ne leur trouva aucune particularité. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il reconnut sur le bureau le carnet de Wolfang Weruish que lui et Carvi avaient utilisé l'an passé. Il était ouvert, ce qui laissait suggérer que Jugson l'avait consulté.

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son inspection dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il était venu chercher ici lorsque la porte du bureau se rouvrit sur Carvi.

_-_ Vous non plus vous ne devriez pas me sous_-_estimer, nota la voix menaçante de Jugson derrière lui.

_-_ Encore un coup comme celui_-_là Jugson, un seul, et je laisserai Dumbledore se charger de vous, le prévint simplement Carvi avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers Remus. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

_-_ Non, je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller votre bureau et vous êtes arrivé presque immédiatement après.

Carvi hocha la tête, l'air soucieux, en regardant l'aspect de son bureau. Son regard tomba également sur le carnet de Weruish et il se dépêcha d'aller le saisir pour parcourir les pages, comme s'assurant qu'il n'en manquait pas.

_-_ J'aurai dû penser à mettre des protections sur mon bureau avec lui dans les parages, murmura_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le parchemin et les badges que tenaient toujours Remus et il les montra du menton.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu c'est ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, le professeur Jugson les avait sur lui, expliqua_-_t_-_il en les lui tendant.

Le professeur de botanique les observa un instant puis soupira.

_-_ Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des parchemins et codes magiques malheureusement.

De plusieurs coups de baguette magique, il remis un peu d'ordre dans la pièce et plaça le parchemin et les badges dans un tiroir de son bureau, le refermant de manière magique pour plus de sûreté.

_-_ Professeur… Qu'est_-_ce que Jugson recherchait ?

Quelque chose lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec lui, mais cette idée lui semblait en même temps totalement insensée. Carvi l'observa avec une certaine appréhension, il porta son regard sur le carnet qu'il tenait toujours, puis sur son élève, et eut un mince sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je me suis chargé de son cas, il ne recommencera plus. Mais je suppose que tu étais venu me voir, non ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement, il aurai voulu insister un peu plus comme il s'inquiéter pour Carvi. Le professeur dut le réaliser car il lui adressa un sourire plus franc.

_-_ Je t'assure que tout va bien, et je sais me défendre après tout. Raconte_-_moi ce qui t'a mené ici, s'il te plait.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de résignation et s'assit sur une chaise, son problème lui revenant rapidement à l'esprit.

_-_ En fait… Je suis un peu inquiété par l'esprit du garou en ce moment, dit_-_il en regardant son professeur s'affairer à préparer du thé.

Celui_-_ci arrêta son activité et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Tu as eu des retours de la méthode Weruish ?

_-_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon état normal depuis quelques temps et j'ignore d'où ça peut venir. Je suis de plus en plus distant et maladroit, je n'arrive pas à focaliser mon attention sur quelque chose plus de quelques minutes.

_-_ Quelque chose s'est produit récemment ? l'interrogea le professeur en lui passant une tasse de thé. Un stress ou autre chose ?

_-_ Non, pas que je m'en sois rendu compte en tous cas. J'ai eu… cet état au début de l'année aussi, mais ça s'était calmé…

_-_ Et c'est revenu après les vacances de Noël ?

Remus plissa des yeux pour se concentrer, il ne savait plus très bien en réalité, mais à bien y réfléchir…

_-_ Je crois que oui, répondit_-_il lentement. J'avoue que ne sais pas trop, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu penses que le garou y est pour quelque chose alors ?

_-_ Non, pas du tout, il ne s'est jamais manifesté. Mais ce que je crains, c'est qu'il finisse par le faire, qu'il profite de ma faiblesse…

_-_ Tu n'es pas faible, lui assura presque durement son professeur.

_-_ En ce moment j'ai l'impression de l'être, avoua Remus. Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de mes actes, mais celui de mon esprit… Ça me terrifie de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive…

Le professeur se frotta le menton d'un air pensif puis but une gorgée de thé avant de parler d'une voix prudente, comme s'il avait peur de faire une énorme erreur.

_-_ Cet état, tu l'as eu dés la rentrée ?

_-_ Je ne sais plus, grimaça le garçon. Peut_-_être… sûrement…

_-_ Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi pendant les vacances, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor regarda son professeur d'un air perplexe.

_-_ Où voulez_-_vous en venir ?

_-_ Je me trompe peut_-_être, mais si je me souviens bien, tu étais avec tes parents au Wonder lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il est fort possible que… tu aies développé une sorte d'angoisse vis_-_à_-_vis de tes parents, une peur de les voir…

_-_ … assassiner ? termina Remus comme le professeur n'osait pas. Mais… Je m'en rendrais compte si c'était le cas, non ?

_-_ Pas forcément. L'esprit nous joue de drôle de tour, tu sais ? Ce qui expliquerait que cet état revienne maintenant. Tu l'avais certainement calmé avec l'approche de Noël et en apprenant que tu ne verrais pas tes parents, celle_-_ci est revenue.

Remus ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés sur le sol, réfléchissant à la suggestion de son professeur. Il était vrai qu'à un moment donné, au Wonder, une peur panique l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte ce que ses parents risquaient, et si James n'avait pas été là, il se serait lancé à leur recherche, mais elle avait disparu, ça ne pouvait… Il poussa un gémissement et plaça son visage dans ses mains en le frottant, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce que disait Carvi était valable, ce n'était peut_-_être pas la bonne raison mais c'étai une possibilité.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit_-_il enfin dans un souffle, le regard perdu. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais ne coulèrent pas. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit que Carvi s'était agenouillé devant lui, l'air inquiet. Sans se soucier qu'il soit son professeur, le garçon laissa tomber son front contre le torse de l'homme, frissonnant, et après ne hésitation, l'homme referma ses bras sur lui.

_-_ Je suis désolé, murmura Remus, qui n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui lui arrivait.

_-_ On a tous le droit d'avoir les nerfs qui lâchent, Remus, répondit doucement Carvi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… jamais…

Le Gryffondor ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, mais il se sentait libéré d'un poids en ressortant et ne tint même pas rigueur à James et Sirius qui continuèrent à rire aux dépends de Peter durant la soirée.

_A suivre…_

**_NdA_** :

_-_ Au sujet de L'_Ayti-kuklos _: "Ayti" est le mot indigène pour Haïti et "kuklos", qui signifie "cercle", est la racine grecque de "cyclone".

_-_ Quant au speech sur le parchemin accompagnant la farce : Pour les "Tainos", il s'agit bel et bien des populations indigènes qui peuplaient l'île avant l'apparition des colons espagnols et français. Ils furent pour la plupart exterminés sauf quelques irréductibles qui se réfugièrent dans les montagnes. La référence au vaudou est exacte, la religion est à l'origine africaine et fut amenée par les populations d'esclaves ramenées par les colons. Voilà pour l'interlude culturel, lol. (j'ignore en revanche quel type de culte vouaient les Tainos et quelle pouvait être leur relation à la "magie")

**RAR :**

**Ilys** : C'était une belle débilisation, je l'admets, mais je me considère pour le moment meilleure que toi en ce domaine (en tous cas en ce qui concerne mes chapitres et les tiens, alors j'attends de voir la prochaine fois… rien de mieux que la compétition pour motiver les troupes ;_-_) ) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin ! Je commence à arriver à qqch avec cet abruti de James ! Nan mais sans rire, c'est crevant de rendre qq'un crétin au point de la 5ème année ! O.o Avec qqs efforts, je devrais arriver à bon port. Ilys, Ilys, Ilys… Tu manques cruellement de logique sur ce coup_-_là. Plus je te tordrais le neurone et plus tu auras du mal à trouver une certaine cohérence dans tes propos, c'est donc le meilleur moyen pour t'aider à débiliser encore plus mes chapitres. C'est scientifique :_-_D Ooooooooh… Tu travailles ton droit… Tu sais que je suis en psycho ? Oui ? Ah ? J'ai tendance à oublier perso, mais les cours m'oublient pas, eux, et s'accumulent… Un jour faudrait que je les relise… Bah ! la prochaine fois (j'arrête pas de dire ça, c'est peut_-_être de là que vient le problème, qu'en penses_-_tu ?) Bon, allez, j'va aller finir les rar et me mettre à ce zoli chapitre 13 (:_-_S) où on va retrouver Jugson et aussi Carvi… Fais des exercices neuronaux avant de commencer à lire, c'est un conseil d'amie :_-_P bisoux ! PS : Yeah ! Pas si mal cette rar avec le peu de matériel que tu m'as donné. C'est ça la classe ! _/sourire colgate blancheur/_

**Zofia.cc** : Ce que tu écris ? Mais une œuvre d'art ! _/notez la rapidité de réponse, sans la moindre hésitation, c'est est presque émouvant (verse une larme)/_ ou un chef d'œuvre… ou une œuvre fantastique… ou un hors d'œuvre… euh… nan, j'fais une erreur là, je crois. Bref, une sublime fiction qu'on prend vraiment plaisir à lire et tout et tout et tout (et même "etc…" par_-_dessus le marché !) Et pis d'abord si, il était nul ce chapitre 12 ! La première partie avec Lily était naze, mes énigmes pitoyables et l'enchaînement des actions ridicule, et les lecteurs ont rien à dire, na ! _/l'auteur oblitérera toute argumentation prenant en compte l'intérêt des reviews, du moins sur ce chapitre, sauf si celles-ci sont négatives/_ ;_-_) bon, d'un autre côté, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu d'action, donc tant mieux, seul point positif que je m'accorderai, lol. Erf ! Merci pour les encouragements, paske ça va être dur d'arriver jusqu'au huitième volet (dans le sens où je vais galérer, pas dans le sens où j'ai peur de m'arrêter en route, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit :_-_) ) euuuuuuuuuh… J'espère que t'as pu faire tous tes DM et tes révisions… Sinon ma proposition de… je sais plus quand, tient toujours : tu peux décharger toute la responsabilité sur moi, ça ne me dérange pas (_CC :_ _« Vous comprenez Mme, c'est à cause d'Enola, elle a osé envoyer un chapitre ce week-end, j'avais pas d'autres choix ! » ; La prof de math : « Ooooh ! Vous aussi vous suivez ses magnifiques fictions ? » (L'auteur est en plein délire mégalo…)_) Elle est très bien ta review, la preuve, j'arrive à raconter plein de bêtises dessus en rar, donc, c'est qu'elle est bien ! (oui, je sais, j'ai des critères bizarres, mais hé ! je suis folle _cf NdA avant chap. 12 mdr !_)

**AndromedaLN** : J'ai énuméré chez Zofia tout ce qui était nul dans mon chapitre, et comme tu lis toujours ttes les RAR, je te laisse le soin de le découvrir ci_-_dessus ;_-_). Il est vrai que je reste tout le tps sur l'épreuve… en même temps c'était un chapitre pour l'épreuve avec le point de vue de Sirius la passant avec James, donc… dur de faire autrement lol. Il est vrai que j'avais été plus claire avec l'épreuve de métamorphose, ou plutôt j'avais décrit pour plus de personnes, mais ça s'y prêtait mieux aussi (déjà que j'ai eu du mal à trouver quoi leur faire faire, si j'avais en plus dû trouver pour d'autres, le chapitre serait arrivé d'ici un mois mdr !) Alors, je t'ai déjà répondu pour les Epouvantards, mais pour le cas où tu aurais oublié et pour les éventuels qui lisent toutes les rar, je vais reprendre. Lorsqu'ils sont contre les Epouvantards, il fait très sombre autour d'eux, donc les élèves ne voient pas très nettement la scène. James lui_-_même ne reconnaît Sirius que lorsque l'Epouvantard lève ses yeux vers lui. Les élèves, comme les profs, ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'était l'Epouvantard de James à ce moment et ils l'oublient vite avec le reste de l'épreuve ou juste, ils s'en moquent. Pour Procyon, je ne sais pas si tu parles de lorsque Sirius est sous le dôme ou alors d'Alphar en Epouvantard. Là, c'est plus simple, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Sirius ne s'entend pas avec sa famille, ensuite les élèves ne connaissent pas Alphar et pour les profs, la plupart a eu l'occasion de savoir que lui et Procyon se détestaient cordialement. Fais moi part de tes doutes si t'en as d'autres, je devrais avoir réponse à tout… normalement… :_-_S lol. Je confirme, les énigmes ont été galère à trouver… et pourtant je les trouve plutôt pitoyables… D'un autre côté, j'ai jamais prétendu être digne d'un sphinx, donc ça va ! (par contre j'adore les énigmes que donne Alohomora aux sphinx dans Les Portes. Elle est trop foooorte ! _/allume un cierge sur l'autel consacré à Alo/_) Héhé ! Ça a fait plaisir à du monde que je mette Sirius en avant. C'est un peu pour ça aussi que je l'ai fait… Comme j'ai tendance à centrer sur Remus et que James a moins d'admirateurs que Sirius (sans compter que je lui avais déjà consacré la métamorphose), j'me suis dit que j'allais faire plaisir à mes chères lectrices. Alors ? Heureuses ? ;_-_) Mmmmh… Oui, ça a à voir avec le priori incantatum ce qui arrive à James et Lily. En fait, c'est bien lui, mais agissant de manière différente (puisqu'il ne se crée pas de lien entre leurs baguettes mais plutôt le contraire). En revanche, ils ne vont pas se rendre compte que leurs baguettes sont sœurs, je dis dans le Miroir de Parenze que c'est Tara qui le leur apprend, et ils n'apprennent ce que cela signifie que dans ce récit_-_là (pour ceux encore vivant…). Tomberont amoureux de manière plus… naturelle, dirai_-_je. Pour Sirius, la question me surprend un peu. Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'ils doivent être en couple et faire des mômes pour former leur "groupe". Ils sont cinq parce que la licorne ayant fourni les poils de crinière de leurs baguettes a laissé Ollivander lui en prendre seulement cinq. Pourquoi ? Pour une raison qui va arriver vers la fin de cette année. Mais attention, ce ne sera pas dit explicitement, il faudra faire l'association entre les deux ! Maintenant, petite explication pour Harry et Séléné : tout d'abord, je rappelle que les visions de Tara peuvent être empêchées, donc ces deux_-_là auraient pu ne pas naître ! Il n'y aurait dans ce cas pas eu de Miroir de Parenze. Le Miroir est activé parce qu'ils naissent et non le contraire ! De ma façon de voir les choses, Tara finit par être avec Remus parce qu'elle s'est intéressée à lui du fait de leurs baguettes liées (comme elle s'intéresse à James, Sirius et Lily). Elle ne se serait pas autant acharnée à les connaître sans ce lien et, n'ayant pas appris à savoir exactement qui était Remus, n'aurait jamais fini avec lui. Et oui, tout est lié dans la vie, un rien modifié et tout peut changer ! (et non, y'a 5 baguettes et pas plus, désolée pour Hélène Detroie, mdr !). Ouf ! Je m'impressionne moi_-_même lorsque je fais mes rar, elles sont tjs bcp plus longues que les reviews… Rqe, c'est un juste retour des choses pour remercier mes lecteurs d'en laisser, même si là, je t'ai écrit un roman ! Ma pauvre… T'es toujours réveillée ? ;_-_P biz !

**darriussette** : Le début de ta review était excellent ! Très réaliste, logique et objectif, parfait, quoi ! Les énigmes sont en effet mal foutues et les différentes situations mal amenées, bref, c'est nuuuuuuuuul ! Par contre la fin de la review… Ttt ! T'as tout cassé, là ! Tu étais pourtant si bien parti dans ton analyse ! Pourquoi revenir sur tes propos premiers, franchement ? ;_-_) Bon, plus sérieusement, « nul » est peut_-_être un peu trop fort de ma part, n'empêche que je persiste à dire qu'il ne me plaît guère. Ça se sent que j'ai ramé dessus, particulièrement pour le début, et même s'il est vrai que c'est bien de voir tout ce beau monde se lier de plus en plus et certaines relations commencer à bouger, il n'en reste pas moins que j'aurai pu mieux faire cela. Maintenant, il est vrai que de l'action et de la rigolade, ça, c'est pas mal du tout ! Parce qu'on finit par s'ennuyer à force, lol. Par contre, merci beaucoup (encore :_-_) ) de me faire remarquer que je me porte assez sur les persos en eux_-_mêmes. C'est une chose que je n'avais pas vraiment réussis à faire avec le Miroir de Parenze et j'avoue que « Il y a un début à tout » est pour moi un terrain d'entraînement au développement des personnages (ce qui explique que je sois encore assez maladroite pour certains persos, comme Lily et James… oui, bon, faut bien que je me trouve des excuses, hein :_-_P) Quant à Jugson, je ne m'arrête pas sur ma lancée, comme tu vas le constater dans ce chapitre, héhé ;_-_)

1 clin d'œil à Ilys (copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !) ;_-_P


	15. Duels

_**Nda :**_

**_/sautille/ MERCREDIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! /sautille/_**

_(le premier qui me demande ce qu'il y a mercredi…)_

**oOo**

_**Rqe :** J'ai vraiment tiré au sort le tableau des premiers duels et ce sont les résultats que j'ai obtenu ! Et j'ai systématiquement tiré d'abord les Gryffondor puis les Serpentard, j'ai halluciné lol. Par contre j'ai arrangé l'ordre de passation des duels pour que ça corresponde à ce que je voulais par la suite. (Je vais me faire assassiner…)_

_**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE ! **Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer l'auteur, pour quelque raison que ce soit ! Je voudrais éviter d'avoir à trahir ma promesse de terminer cette série jusqu'au huitième volet pour cause de mort prématurée due à des lecteurs mécontents de certaines… situations… Merci beaucoup :-) /Va écrire son testament, au cas où…/ _

**Chapitre 14 : Duels**

Une photo s'étalait pleine page au devant de la Gazette, présentant le ministre Alan Herbert en train de serrer la main à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui adressait des regards noirs aux journalistes alentours. La Une titrait : _« Transparence des informations : l'O.C.D.I à la charge du ministère » _; s'ensuivait un article sur la réunion entre la responsable de l'organisme de contrôle de diffusion des informations et le ministre de la magie qui avait abouti à un traité stipulant une mainmise quasiment totale du ministère sur les dossiers de l'OCDI. Jusqu'alors cette organisation n'avait été que partiellement affiliée au ministère de la Magie, elle avait certes un bureau au ministère lui_-_même mais conservait une indépendance absolue pour ce qui concernait les décisions sur les transmissions de données. Ce nouvel accord signait en réalité la dissolution de cet organisme, cela avait fait de même avec le service des Ombres, une dizaine d'années auparavant.

En fait de service, les Ombres avaient eu le même statut que l'OCDI jusqu'en 1962, date à laquelle la même type d'accord avait été arrangé avant que le service d'espionnage ne se retrouve totalement disloqué, quatre ans plus tard(1). La seule différence était que personne n'avait jamais su qui dirigeait les Ombres.

Severus eut un reniflement sceptique face à l'article. La mesure était compréhensible avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, mais l'OCDI avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats, savait filtrer les informations nécessaires et surtout sélectionner ses agents. Il y avait fort à parier qu'avec cette fusion, certains d'entre eux poseraient leur démission malgré la menace du mage noir, faisant de ce fait perdre de son efficacité à l'organisme. Rajouté à cela que le contrôle ministériel allait sans nul doute imposer son habituelle censure et négligence "involontaire" de certaines données, l'OCDI pouvait commencer son compte à rebours avant sa disparition.

Le Serpentard survola les pages intérieures remplies d'articles sur des disparitions ou des attaques meurtrières. Il y a quelques mois encore, ces informations prenaient la totalité des premières pages avec photos à l'appui, témoignages et autres renseignements sordides récoltés par les journalistes friands d'articles chocs. Avec le temps, même les journalistes s'étaient calmés sur cela, tous paraissant craintifs et dégoûtés de ce qu'ils devaient montrer. Les photos s'étaient faîtes moins nombreuses et moins choquantes, les articles étaient devenus sobres, brefs et concis, juste pour donner l'information, comme si cela aurait pu calmer la réalité, comme si le fait de rapporter ces événements à la rubrique des faits divers pouvaient les rendre moins terribles, presque logiques.

Deux conséquences étaient ressorties de cette technique d'aveugle sur la population sorcière : la première était l'intensification des rumeurs, les articles se faisant moins précis, les gens extrapolaient à leur manière autour des informations reçues, permettant ainsi à la terreur de monter crescendo – à tel point que certains craignaient même de nommer le mage à l'origine de tout cela – ; la deuxième conséquence s'étalait pleine page sur la Une du journal que Severus tenait. Les projecteurs de tous les médias et par conséquent de toute la population avaient été braqués plein feu sur le ministère. La moindre décision prise, la plus petite action engagée était décortiquée, analysée, critiquée, lacérée par les hordes de reporters et jusque dans les pubs les plus miteux par le commun des citoyens. C'était cette tendance qui avait relégué les affaires de meurtres et de disparitions aux tréfonds du grand quotidien sorcier alors que les décisions ministérielles s'affichaient, photos et débats inutiles mais féroces à l'appui, sur les pages principales.

Après avoir survolé un article au sujet d'une bataille qui avait eu lieu entre Mangemorts et Aurors, Severus laissa tomber la Gazette sur la table basse où il l'avait trouvée et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, pensif.

A l'abri dans Poudlard, tous ces événements semblaient terriblement lointains, presque irréels. Le domaine du château était un No Man's Land que tout le monde reconnaissait comme tel, y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De fortes présomptions portaient sur une attaque dirigée contre Poudlard, mais en l'état actuel des choses, le seul moyen d'atteindre ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'école était de les en faire sortir, or Dumbledore n'était pas assez fou pour offrir cela à Voldemort. Même durant les sorties à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, la sécurité était de mise – bien que les élèves à l'avoir remarqué soient rares.

Severus, pour sa part, avait du mal à distinguer la position qu'il devait prendre envers ces événements. Il avait conscience de se trouver dans une situation transitoire et il détestait cela. Chez lui, il en apprenait trop sur ce qui se passait sans en avoir assez pour se faire une idée claire, et à Poudlard, il était partagé entre ses condisciples de Serpentard impliqués totalement dans cette presque guerre et l'école elle_-_même qui était une assurance de sécurité – sans parler de Tara.

Le garçon savait avoir un esprit fin et analytique mais il lui manquait des données essentielles pour trouver les solutions. Son père, sa mère, Jugson, ses camarades, Tara, jusqu'à Fitevil et son étrange attitude de l'an passé avant sa disparition, et même Carvi, qui avait semblé vouloir le protéger d'une quelconque influence de Jugson quelques temps auparavant, trop de personnes, trop d'avis et pas assez d'informations. Quelque part, il savait qu'il devait faire un choix, mais à côté de cela, il y avait cette sensation que ce n'était pas à lui de décider, qu'il n'avait qu'un chemin à suivre et rien d'autre. Cela ne l'embêtait pas vraiment puisqu'il était assez égoïste et que son intérêt passait avant celui des autres, mais alors pourquoi hésitait_-_il autant ?

La salle commune était plutôt vide à cette heure comme la majorité des élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Severus n'avait pas eu cours l'heure précédente et en avait profité pour manger rapidement avant l'arrivée des autres élèves, laissant Rosier et Wilkes s'entraîner pour l'épreuve de duel avec pour spectateurs Nott et Avery. Seuls quelques seconde année étaient installés dans les fauteuils de taffetas vert et, près d'une fenêtre, Wanda Canaris faisaient glisser une plume sur un parchemin déjà bien noirci, un air révulsé sur le visage.

Après un instant de réflexion, Severus se leva pour aller s'installer en face d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle leva vivement la tête de ce qu'elle écrivait mais se remit presque immédiatement à son ouvrage en constatant de qui il s'agissait.

_-_ Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton correspondant si tu as autant à lui raconter, remarqua le garçon en notant la présentation du long parchemin.

_-_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de rétablir un contact de quelque nature qu'il soit avec cette personne, répondit Canaris sans lever le nez de son manuscrit.

_-_ Lettre d'adieu ?

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Serpentard.

_-_ De reniement, corrigea_-_t_-_elle. J'aime avoir un hibou d'avance sur ce qui me concerne.

Severus se demanda si elle faisait allusion à sa famille mais le sujet lui semblait plutôt secondaire. Il s'était créé un certain lien entre lui et Canaris. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais il leur arrivait plus ou moins fréquemment de discuter de sujets et d'autres. En fait, ces conversations se déroulaient toujours à demi_-_mot et se terminaient invariablement de manière inachevée. La jeune fille cessa enfin d'écrire et tapota le parchemin de sa baguette pour faire sécher l'encre avant de le rouler et de le sceller.

_-_ Je vais le faire envoyer, annonça_-_t_-_elle en se levant, laissant ainsi le choix à Severus de la suivre ou non.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il lui emboîta le pas et ils marchèrent un moment en silence avant que Canaris ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

_-_ L'agitation depuis le début de l'année ne cesse d'augmenter.

_-_ Effets du concours, remarqua Severus comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

_-_ C'est dans ces moments_-_là que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as si peu d'interlocuteurs, répliqua Canaris.

_-_ Toujours mieux que d'en avoir des mauvais. On croirait presque que tu ne peux plus te passer de Black.

_-_ Est_-_ce ma faute s'il ne cesse de me chercher ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en se renfrognant.

_-_ Chercher est une chose, trouver en est une autre, constata calmement Severus.

_-_ Je n'ai pas non plus à me justifier à cet égard devant toi, surtout lorsque j'ignore où tu en es.

_-_ Tu me laisses pourtant t'accompagner pour envoyer une lettre qui ne sera guère en accord avec certains projets de ta famille qui pourraient potentiellement avoir un rapport avec ce que tu crains de moi, nota_-_t_-_il sarcastiquement.

_-_ Comme si j'avais l'intention de m'en cacher, dit_-_elle en roulant des yeux. Je ne crains rien tant que je suis à Poudlard de toute manière, même de la part de Malefoy et ses acolytes. Le danger ne viendra qu'à la fin de nos études, je ne fais que prévoir où je me trouverai à ce moment là.

_-_ On ne peut prévoir sur un si long terme, la contredit Severus.

_-_ _Tu_ ne peux le faire, le reprit_-_elle. Il suffit d'être constant et assuré dans nos décisions et opinions pour le pouvoir. Moi je le suis, depuis toujours, et cela me suffit à savoir.

_-_ Quand bien même tu es assurée sur tes positions, certains événements peuvent t'obliger à aller à leur encontre, murmura le garçon. C'est le risque que l'on prend en s'attachant à quelqu'un.

_-_ Peut_-_être, mais c'est le genre de risque qu'on ne peut que prendre. Toi_-_même, tu t'es attaché à Tara, alors si tu es capable de cela, tout le monde l'est.

Le Serpentard aurait pu se sentit insulté mais il se contenta de hocher la tête sans contredire sa camarade, ce qu'elle disait était vrai après tout. Un couple apparemment en train de se disputer apparut au bout du couloir qu'ils traversaient.

_-_ Je pouvais m'en occuper seule ! disait la fille d'un air exaspéré.

_-_ Je sais très bien, je voulais juste t'aider, répliqua le garçon presque suppliant.

_-_ Non, tu me surveillais, grimaça son amie.

_-_ Pas toi ! Je les ai entendu qui voulaient s'en prendre à toi pour s'exercer, alors je les ai suivi.

_-_ Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu me prévenir, cingla la fille en stoppant net et en le regardant avec reproche.

_-_ Mais je ne…

_-_ Je ne suis pas une faible fille sans protection.

_-_ Je le sais ça ! Mais enfin tu ne pouvais quand même pas t'occuper seule de…

_-_ Fiona était là également. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça. Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'un…

Elle s'arrêta net en repérant tout à coup les deux Serpentard. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun se jaugea avec prudence, sauf le Gryffondor qui gardait un œil inquiet sur son amie. Severus avait reconnu Evans assez rapidement, mais il ignorait quel était le nom du garçon, bien qu'il les ait vu souvent ensemble ces derniers mois. Le couple semblait battre de l'aile…

_-_ N'interrompez surtout pas cette petite scène de ménage pour nous, lança soudain Canaris, nous ne faisions que passer.

_-_ Il n'y a aucune scène de ménage, répliqua Evans en lui lançant un regard noir. Viens Gary, rentrons à la tour.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Canaris eut un soupir dramatique.

_-_ C'est tellement triste un couple qui se déchire…

Severus la regarda bizarrement et elle sourit.

_-_ Le meilleur moyen de ne pas se prendre la tête avec son copain, c'est encore de ne pas en avoir à long terme, déclara_-_t_-_elle philosophiquement.

Arrivés à la volière, Canaris observa un instant tous les hiboux de l'école avant d'en choisir celui qui avait l'aspect le moins attrayant.

_-_ On appelle ça de la provocation, lui fit remarquer Severus.

_-_ Moi j'appelle ça du mépris, répondit_-_elle en haussant les épaules. Dis_-_moi Rogue…

_-_ Quoi ?

Canaris le regarda pensivement puis poussa un soupir un peu triste.

_-_ Non, rien. Certaines fois je me demande ce qui aurait été différent si…

Elle rigola soudain, comme se moquant d'elle_-_même.

_-_ Avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard dans une fiole ! Bon, ce fut une intéressant promenade mais je vais te laisser maintenant. Bon après_-_midi.

Severus la regarda partir avant de reporter son attention aux différents hiboux. Peu d'oiseaux se trouvaient là malgré le fait que ce soit la mi_-_journée, preuve que de nombreux courriers avaient été envoyés – la plupart pour se rassurer de l'état de sa famille. Il eut une pensée pour sa mère, espérant que son père serait assez occupé pour ne pas s'intéresser à elle.

Au retour des vacances, le garçon avait hésité à garder une relation aussi proche qu'il avait avec Tara, les soupçons de son père l'ayant assez ébranlés, mais l'homme avait semblé accepter ses explication et, s'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui_-_même, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre ce qui s'était construit entre lui et sa cousine.

Il comptait retourner dans les cachots lorsqu'une phrase prononcée par Carvi à l'attention de Jugson lui revint en mémoire. « Certains peuvent bien avoir la naïveté de vous croire mais je reste persuadé que vous avez accepté l'Anceps Ortus au point de le partager. Vous n'aurez pas ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici. »

Le Serpentard n'était pas vraiment du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres mais Jugson l'intriguait énormément depuis ces vacances de Noël. Il sentait que quelque chose de pourtant flagrant lui échappait le concernant. Décidé à éclaircir cette histoire, il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, réfléchissant à où il pourrait commencer ses recherches. C'était cependant montrer un optimisme déconcertant de sa part que de croire qu'il parviendrait à la bibliothèque sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle.

_-_ Severus ! Lily m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé !

L'avantage d'avoir une cousine qui vous sautait constamment sur le dos était que cela vous permettait de le muscler – après avoir passé le cap des multiples courbatures.

_-_ Je m'interroge, dit_-_il d'une voix lente. Tu connais la totalité des habitants de cette école, tu sembles passer autant de temps avec chacun et j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu accapares les trois quart du mien.

_-_ Une équation problématique, confirma Tara en hochant vigoureusement la tête. La possibilité que j'ai un retourneur de temps est nulle, celle que je puisse arrêter le temps l'est encore plus, donc… Ah ! Je sais ! Tu as découvert mon pouvoir ! C'est ça ?

Ses yeux brillants semblaient demander une confirmation et Severus poussa un profond soupir de lassitude – d'épuisement – avant de hausser les épaules.

_-_ Oublions ça. Je me rendais à la bibliothèque.

_-_ Alors je fais le chemin avec toi ! Tu veux travailler sur le devoir d'arithmancie ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais finit par juger qu'il pouvait bien en parler à Tara. Elle parlait beaucoup mais ne disait jamais rien qui ne la concerne ou des sujets généraux.

_-_ Non, sur l'Anceps Ortus.

_-_ Cool ! C'est quoi ?

_-_ C'est justement ce que je vais chercher à la bibliothèque, lui fit remarquer Severus.

_-_ Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ? s'étonna Tara. Un sort ? Un rituel ? Juste avec le nom, ça va être dur de faire des recherches.

_-_ Je sais, mais il s'agit d'une chose que je dois découvrir.

_-_ Pourquoi ça ? D'où tu sors ce… enfin, ce que tu cherches.

_-_ D'une conversation, et ça concerne Jugson.

Tara passa brusquement devant lui, le faisant s'arrêter et la regarder avec étonnement. La fille avait les yeux un peu plissés, perplexe, et elle l'observait avec un air vague un peu sérieux.

_-_ Tu connais bien Jugson ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Grimaçant, le Serpentard l'attrapa par le bras pour la mener dans une salle vide, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir lorsqu'il referma la porte.

_-_ Mon père le connaît en tous cas, répondit_-_il enfin. Tu as l'air de t'intéresser à lui également.

_-_ Sauf que je m'intéresse à tout le monde, lui fit judicieusement remarquer la Gryffondor en s'asseyant en tailleur sur un des bureaux. Alors ? C'est quoi cette conversation ?

_-_ Une énième dispute entre Carvi et Jugson. Et moi en ligne de mire, grommela_-_t_-_il. C'est Carvi qui a parlé de l'Anceps Ortus. Il disait que Jugson l'avait accepté, contrairement à ce que d'autres pensaient, et aussi partagé. Il parlait également de quelque chose que Jugson cherchait ici.

Tara avait posé la paume de ses mains sur le bureau, les yeux levés vers le plafond, et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux ouverts et la petite moue qu'elle arborait montraient qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

_-_ Anceps Ortus… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et décroiser ses jambes pour s'asseoir au bord de la table.

_-_ Jamais entendu parlé pour ma part. C'est peut_-_être une protection, non ?

_-_ J'y ai pensé, mais je verrai bien ce que donneront mes recherches.

_-_ Alors autant que tu les commences vite ! lança Tara en sautant de son bureau pour aller ouvrir la porte de la salle. Tu sais qu'on a découvert des Mirlilipi en Autriche ? C'est André Lovegood qui me l'a dit, autant pour ceux qui disaient que c'était une légende ! Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un témoignage, on ne peut être sûr de rien, mais…

Tandis que le babillage continuait, Severus ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser un faible sourire. Il y avait une différence flagrante entre les moments qu'il passait avec Canaris et Tara. En fait, cette différence se retrouvait toujours, à qui que Severus la compare. Wanda Canaris, son père, les Serpentard, certains de ses professeurs, tous ces gens qui lui parlaient avaient pour but de l'obliger à choisir un camp, entre celui des "méchants pas beaux" de Voldemort et des "bons tout blanc" de ceux qui le contraient. Même ces fichus Maraudeurs qui le plaçaient d'office dans la première catégorie s'attendaient à le voir choisir, mais pas Tara…

Malgré tous les sujets qu'elle pouvait aborder, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sans contestation possible du côté des "bons", elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'influencer de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle donnait certes parfois son avis mais ne s'offusquait pas lorsque Severus lui en donnait un allant totalement à l'encontre de tous ses idéaux. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait de rire, ou alors elle le fixait un moment avant d'avoir un sourire et de repartir sur un autre sujet. C'était peut_-_être aussi pour ça, en plus d'autres choses, qui le faisait se sentir si bien en sa présence. Il ne se sentait étrangement libre et détaché de tout quand ils étaient ensemble, comme si le poids de toutes ses interrogations, de ce choix qu'il devrait un jour faire, n'avait plus la moindre importance.

La jeune fille pouvait bien plaisanter, elle avait réellement le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, de le rendre totalement futile, de donner à son infinité une dérision totale face aux périodes qu'elle rendait éternelles. Elle faisait de ces pertes de temps, de ces instants éphémères, les souverains absolus du temps auxquels ils étaient pourtant sensés appartenir. Quelque chose, dans sa façon d'être, de parler, donnait envie de prendre un temps qu'on n'avait pourtant pas et son pouvoir était de l'offrir. Les alchimistes avaient cherché à faire de l'or à partir du plomb, elle était parvenue à faire du temps à partir du néant. Sa cousine n'avait peut_-_être pas acquis de sa mère le don de confectionneuse mais elle était née alchimiste du temps, un pouvoir qu'aucune magie au monde ne pouvait procurer.

_-_ Ah ben nous y voilà ! annonça soudain la voix de Tara, coupant dans son propre monologue. J'vais rejoindre Millea, elle veut s'entraîner pour les duels !

Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue puis s'éloigna dans le couloir. Severus s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la bibliothèque lorsque Tara ressurgit à côté de lui, plantant son regard noir dans le sien.

_-_ J'allais oublier ! Je suis un peu jalouse de Jugson que tu prennes autant d'efforts pour lui. Tu me demandes, tu le sais. J'y vais !

Le Serpentard resta sur le pas de la bibliothèque à cligner des yeux sans comprendre. Lui demander quoi ? Et puis il se souvint ce jour, lointain maintenant, où il avait trouvé Tara dans une pièce, seule, penchée sur un parchemin, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main gauche tandis qu'elle crayonnait d'un air un peu vague. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et il s'était permis de s'approcher pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Tara ne ferai jamais carrière dans le dessin, mais il avait reconnu malgré tout sur le papier une licorne sous laquelle était dessinée une étoile à cinq branches et au_-_dessus deux oiseaux. Le crayon avait cessé de griffonner lorsque Tara avait relevé les yeux vers son cousin, ne semblant pas vraiment surprise de le trouver là, puis elle avait eu un de ses immenses sourires.

« Certaines choses sont vraiment difficiles à comprendre ! C'est marrant parce que parfois, on sait que quelque chose est caché mais on n'ose pas vraiment aller voir ce que c'est. Parfois, il suffit juste de demander pour avoir la solution. »

Implicitement, la Gryffondor lui avait offert la possibilité de l'interroger sur le secret qu'elle semblait porter, mais Severus ne lui avait toujours rien demandé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, nul doute qu'un jour il le ferait, mais pour le moment, il ne préférait pas.

_-_ Vous comptez rester planter comme une statue ici toute la journée ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Mme Pince.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque sans accorder la moindre attention au regard noir de son cerbère.

o

Peter remettait de l'ordre dans ses cours de la journée, installé en tailleur sur son lit. James et Sirius s'étaient montrés assez excités comme le lendemain devaient avoir lieu les premiers duels et n'avaient pas aidé à la concentration durant les cours. Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs en retenu avec Achear en ce moment, certainement séparés et en grande conversation via les révéliroirs.

Un passage de son cours de défense était totalement incompréhensible au garçon et il redressa la tête pour demander ses notes à Remus. Il eut la surprise de le trouver endormi, le livre qu'il avait commencé à lire était retombé sur son torse et sa tête était légèrement penchée de côté. Peter s'approcha de lui et retira doucement le bouquin pour le poser sur la table de nuit puis recouvrit son ami d'une couverture, l'observant un instant. Ce n'était pas le genre de Remus de s'endormir ainsi et aussi profondément, sauf dans les jours suivant la pleine lune et la veille. Constatant cependant que son visage était détendu dans son sommeil, il se dit que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique et alla prendre ses notes de cours sur son bureau avant de retourner sur son lit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'il déroula le parchemin du cours de Jugson. L'écriture de Remus était totalement chaotique. Les lettres mal formées semblaient avoir été écrites à la hâte et de nombreux pâtés rendaient illisibles certains mots, mais encore fallait_-_il réussir à les déchiffrer. D'un geste nerveux, Peter attrapa les autres rouleaux pour constater qu'ils étaient tout aussi mal écrits. D'ordinaire, les cours de Remus étaient très soignés et bien présentés, son écriture était claire et nette, agréable à lire, il était dur de croire que ces parchemins soient de sa main.

Cela faisait un mois que Peter n'avait pas eu à demander ses cours à Remus et il hésita un instant avant de retourner à son bureau pour ouvrir un des tiroirs, sortant les cours précédents qui y étaient rangés. Il constata que l'écriture de son ami avait déjà commencé à se détériorer le mois précédent, mais de manière quasiment imperceptible. Elle semblait se dégrader au fil des semaines pour arriver au résultat du jour.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau et posa son regard sur son ami endormi. Ils s'étaient évidemment rendus compte, avec James et Sirius, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Remus, mais les papiers qu'il tenait en main étaient bien la preuve que quelque chose était en train de se produire. D'un certain côté, il avait l'air de faire une dépression, mais il ne voyait absolument pas quelle aurait pu en être la raison.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Peter ouvrit les autres tiroirs du bureau et en sortit les cours du premier semestre, mais ceux_-_ci étaient parfaitement clairs. Il les remettait en place lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant passer James et Sirius en grande discussion.

_-_ Faîtes attention, il dort ! chuchota Peter assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent avec étonnement avant de se tourner vers Remus, qui s'était retourné dans son sommeil sans se réveiller avec le bruit qu'ils avaient fait. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard soucieux assez éloquent sur la manière dont ils appréhendaient la situation puis reportèrent leur attention sur Peter, James écarquillant les yeux en le voyant au bureau de Remus, tous les tiroirs ouverts.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? dit_-_il à voix basse en s'avançant.

Il semblait assez réprobateur et Peter mit un instant à comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait.

_-_ Je ne fouillais pas, assura_-_t_-_il rapidement. Je regardais les cours de Remus. Regardez dans quel état sont ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Les sourcils des deux amis se haussèrent dans un étrange synchronisme lorsqu'ils virent l'écriture du garçon.

_-_ Si on avait besoin d'une confirmation… grommela James. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans sa tête ?

_-_ La dernière fois qu'on lui a demandé, il nous a répondu que tout allait bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, remarqua Sirius. Et puis…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faîtes ?

Remus les regardait avec surprise malgré son air encore endormi et un peu perdu de ceux qui se sont fait réveiller brusquement. Ses yeux parcoururent la scène offerte par ses trois amis qui le fixaient avec une certaine gêne puis sur son bureau et les parchemins étalés dessus. Il sembla à Peter qu'un tremblement parcourut le corps de son ami mais il n'en était pas sûr et sa réaction coupa court à toute réflexion supplémentaire.

_-_ Vous fouillez dans mes affaires ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il en se levant brusquement.

_-_ On regardait juste… commença James.

_-_ Rien ! Qui vous a permis de regarder dans mes affaires ? hurla_-_t_-_il, furieux. Vous ne pouvez donc jamais vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ?

Il sortit ensuite du dortoir à grands pas, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant ses trois amis abasourdis.

_-_ On le suit ? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer, considéra James, qui avait toujours les yeux exorbités. C'est pas son genre de réagir comme ça…

_-_ C'est le genre de personne, nota timidement Peter.

Les deux autres le regardèrent et il eut une grimace gênée.

_-_ Je veux dire, si moi je réagissais comme ça à cause de quelqu'un qui fouille mes affaires, je me dépêcherai de rassembler ce qui m'appartient pour le mettre hors de portée, je partirai pas en laissant l'occasion à l'autre de continuer à fouiner.

_-_ Vrai, mais tant qu'il voudra pas en parler, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, remarqua Sirius. Attendons voir ce qu'il va faire maintenant.

Comme ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, Sirius se concentra sur son animagus, James ouvrit une revue sur le Quidditch et Peter reprit son travail en s'aidant de ses livres et des quelques notes des deux autres. Il eut un faible soupir arrivé aux potions en songeant que ses recherches pour la soigner n'avaient pas vraiment porté leurs fruits, même s'il ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution.

Remus réapparut une heure et demi plus tard. Il traversa le dortoir et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit en mettant sa tête entre ses mains sous le regard de ses trois amis. Un court silence suivit avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_-_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa_-_t_-_il. Je n'étais pas vraiment réveillé et… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il gardait toujours sa tête entre ses mains et James fut le premier à se lever pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_-_ Remus… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il se passe ? On sait que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi mais… On est là, vieux, et on a besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Les mains du garçon se crispèrent insensiblement sur son front.

_-_ Si seulement je le savais…

Il releva un regard complètement perdu vers le jeune Potter.

_-_ Tu crois que je suis en train de devenir fou ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque.

Ne sachant que répondre, James le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule et le serra contre lui, croisant le regard intrigué et presque suspicieux de Sirius puis celui effrayé de Peter.

_-_ Tu traverses une mauvaise passe, dit_-_il, incertain, resserrant encore son emprise, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'échapper. Ça finira par aller mieux, j'en suis certain.

_-_ Je contrôle plus rien, sanglota le garçon en s'agrippant à lui. J'oublie… Je sais plus ce que je fais… qui je suis… Je suis en train de me perdre… et je sais pas pourquoi.

Sirius s'était à son tour levé mais ne s'était pas approché, regardant ses deux amis avec les sourcils froncés. Peter passait son regard de lui aux deux autres, sans savoir comment interpréter ce que venait de dire Remus. Il vit James ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer en repoussant un peu Remus pour le regarder, constatant ainsi qu'il s'était endormi, une larme solitaire accrochée à sa joue. Le garçon se redressa en le couchant puis se retourna vers ses autres amis. Peter attendait, espérant que James ou Sirius auraient une solution quelconque. Ils en avaient toujours après tout.

_-_ Comment fait_-_on pour trouver un ami quand on ignore où il s'est perdu ? demanda alors James, le regard fixé sur Sirius.

Celui_-_ci tourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers Remus puis un instant vers Peter avant de revenir à James.

_-_ On espère qu'il saura nous entendre l'appeler.

Le lendemain, l'incident sembla clos. Remus s'excusa de nouveau et assura en souriant qu'il avait juste l'esprit un peu embrouillé la veille au soir par un mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait. Les autres préférèrent ne pas insister pour le moment. Remus semblait moins pâle et mieux se porter, autant le laisser tranquille et reprendre les conversations à ce sujet plus tard.

Les duels devaient avoir lieu par ordre décroissant d'année, ce qui fit que les septième année passèrent le samedi matin sous les encouragements des autres élèves. L'épreuve se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été de nouveau modifiée afin de laisser un espace libre en son centre pour les duellistes, l'espace de combat était une estrade encerclée d'un bouclier protecteur afin d'éviter des sortilèges perdus aux spectateurs.

Les septièmes années offrirent de rapides duels pour les premiers avant d'offrir un véritable spectacle sur les derniers, mais ce ne fut une surprise pour personne de voir Malefoy et Londubat arriver tous deux en final. Le combat fut épique, les sortilèges pleuvant à une vitesse hallucinante et étant tout aussi rapidement déviés. Il dura de longues minutes mais Malefoy finit par prendre Londubat par surprise, le désarmant de justesse et prenant ainsi sa revanche sur la victoire du Poufsouffle à l'épreuve de défense.

Les duels des sixième année virent en finale la victoire de Carl Graster, de Poufsouffle, sur Eline Pratz, de Serpentard, ramenant ainsi un sentiment de justice dans le cœur des Maraudeurs qui avaient été dégoûtés par la victoire de Malefoy.

Le lendemain matin, Elsa Keeper vainquit Wilbur Peterson en finale, utilisant des techniques d'esquive qui tenaient autant de la magie que de sa condition physique d'attrapeur.

Treize heures sonnèrent finalement en ce dimanche de la fin mars, annonçant le début de l'épreuve pour les quatrième année.

_-_ Nous allons procéder au tirage au sort, annonça Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître sur l'écran mis à cette occasion les noms les uns après les autres.

_Lily Evans – Morine Johnson_

_Serge Morris – Evan Rosier_

_Remus Lupin – Rica Histey_

_Gerald Hargow – Terence Hill_

_Tara Milten – Nelly Dinissier_

_Sirius Black – Christopher Wilkes_

_Millea Stimpson – Elise Ray_

_Eleanore Tarkey – James Potter_

_Marianne Hofhoud – Youri Destov_

_-_ Ce tableau ne me plait pas, grommela James après l'avoir consulté.

Sirius hocha la tête.

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord, mais nous aviserons quand nous y arriverons, déclara_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Compte tenu du nombre impair de couple de duellistes en première partie, les vainqueurs des deux avant dernières paires devront se combattre l'un l'autre et le gagnant aura pour adversaire celui du dernier duel aux quarts de final. Mais commençons sans plus tarder, j'appelle Lily Evans et Morine Johnson !

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent et se saluèrent avant de se mettre en position pour le combat qui s'engagea au signal de Flitwick. Le duel dura une minute avant que Lily ne désarme son amie et les rencontres se succédèrent, la plupart du temps rapides comme un adversaire se trouvait nettement plus doué que l'autre. Millea Stimpson et James Potter sortirent vainqueurs de leurs duels et durent s'affronter après le duel Hofhoud/Destov. Le combat dura un petit moment car même si James était clairement plus doué en attaque, Stimpson avait une excellente défense, mais elle finit malgré tout par se faire avoir, James sortant vainqueur. Le tableau des quarts de finale s'afficha aussitôt après.

_Lily Evans/Evan Rosier_

_Remus Lupin/Gerald Hargow_

_Tara Milten/Sirius Black_

_James Potter/Youri Destov_

_-_ Ouha ! Super ! On va se mesurer tous les deux ! s'exclama Tara en agrippant Sirius dans ses bras.

_-_ Quel dommage de te voir retirer de la compétition si vite, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

_-_ C'est vrai mais ne crois pas que tu vas m'éliminer aussi facilement, je compte bien te donner du fil à retordre !

_-_ J'y compte bien, rigola le garçon.

_-_ Voilà qui risque d'être intéressant, murmura Distort en regardant Evans et Rosier se mettre en place.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et le professeur de sortilège donna le signal de départ.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_

Les deux sorts étaient partis en même temps et alors que Lily évitait celui de Rosier, le garçon lançait un sortilège de protection. Les sortilèges pleuvaient des deux côtés, prouvant l'égalité des forces des deux adversaires bien que Lily ait souvent une avance sur le Serpentard, économisant ses sorts de manière à mieux réfléchir à la façon d'agir alors que Rosier en lançaient autant qu'il le pouvait.

Un sortilège d'immobilisation manqua de justesse la Gryffondor qui répliqua avec un sort de jambencoton et enchaîna avec celui de saucissonnage, mais Rosier parvint à contrer le second et se lança rapidement le contre sort du premier pour revenir à la charge.

Lily était plus rapide que lui mais le Serpentard commençait à s'énerver et à devenir un peu plus violent. James le vit esquisser un mauvais sourire à un moment donné et fronça les sourcils, sentant venir le mauvais coup. Peu après, les deux se retrouvèrent très proche l'un de l'autre et profitant que la jeune fille utilise un contre sort, il leva sa baguette.

_-_ _Caeco fulgor !_

Un flash éblouissant aveugla la totalité de la Grande Salle l'espace d'une seconde et lorsque leur vue revint à la normale, Evan Rosier faisait tourner la baguette de Lily dans sa main avec un sourire narquois, la jeune fille se tenant légèrement repliée sur elle_-_même et le regardant d'un air scandalisé.

_-_ Evan Rosier, vainqueur ! annonça Flitwick.

Alors que les Serpentard applaudissaient, Lily se précipita sur le professeur pour lui dire quelque chose. Ils eurent un bref entretien durant lequel les garçons virent Flitwick regarder suspicieusement Rosier avant de dire quelque chose à la Gryffondor, l'air fataliste. Celle_-_ci revint vers ses condisciples l'air furieux.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Fiona Distort.

_-_ Ce tricheur m'a donné un coup dans l'estomac ! souffla furieusement Evans. Il savait que même aveuglé, je contrerai ses sorts ou que je ne lâcherai pas ma baguette, alors il m'a frappé au moment où il a lancé le sortilège d'aveuglement pour se saisir de ma baguette.

_-_ C'est pas réglementaire ! s'exclama Océane Runaway.

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de prouver qu'il ne m'a pas simplement prise par surprise avec l'éblouissement, grommela son amie. Je te jure que je ne laisserai pas passer ça !

_-_ C'est au tour de Remus, intervint la voix tendue de Peter.

Il n'était pas très rassuré pour son amie compte tenu de la réputation de Hargow. Le Serdaigle était un excellent élève mais également très impopulaire du fait de son mépris des autres et de sa supériorité cruelle lorsqu'il jetait à la figure des autres élèves ce qu'il savait de leurs relations familiales problématiques ou autres. Par ailleurs, Remus n'avait jamais apprécié le garçon et Tara elle_-_même semblait un peu nerveuse lorsque les deux garçons se placèrent face à face.

_-_ Ça va être un plaisir de t'écraser Lupin, lança Hargow sans même le saluer.

_-_ Je te trouve bien sûr de toi.

_-_ Face à toi je serai toujours vainqueur, répliqua l'autre avec hargne.

Les Maraudeurs avaient eu l'occasion de constater que le Serdaigle, à l'instar de nombreux Serpentard, les détestait, et Remus semblait venir en second de sa haine derrière Sirius – les raisons en restaient encore obscures.

Au signal, le sort d'immobilisation et celui d'expulsion se percutèrent et se perdirent dans le bouclier de protection autour du terrain de duel. Remus marqua un instant de surprise alors qu'Hargow le regardait d'un air mauvais.

_-_ Si tu croyais que j'allais la jouer en douceur, ricana_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Cet excrément de veracrasse la paiera s'il lui fait le moindre mal, s'énerva James, furieux comme beaucoup d'autres qu'Hargow ait utilisé un sortilège aussi violent que celui d'expulsion.

_-_ _Ignivagus !_

Un jet de flamme fonça droit sur Remus, qui se jeta sur le côté tout en levant sa baguette.

_-_ _Parmaquae !_

Une vague d'eau engloba le feu et le fit disparaître, mais le Gryffondor ne s'arrêta pas là et exécuta un nouveau mouvement de baguette en même temps que Hargow.

_-_ _Glacium !_

_- Sectum locus !_

L'enchantement de Remus gela l'eau qui était retombée sur le terrain jusqu'au Serdaigle qui se retrouva avec les pieds emprisonnés dans la glace, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter comme l'incantation de ce dernier avait ouvert une faille dans l'estrade, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

_- Distrahere !_

Roulant sur le côté, Remus échappa au nouveau sortilège et se redressa promptement. Ses amis purent cependant se rendre compte que ses réactions manquaient de vivacité, ses réflexes semblant ralentis, ses décisions hésitantes.

_-_ _Dar…_

_- Abrumpere ! _

La main droite de Remus s'ouvrit violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, alors qu'Hargow faisait venir à lui la baguette de son adversaire avec un sourire satisfait. A peine sa victoire annoncée et le bouclier levé, les trois garçons se précipitèrent sur leur ami, qui était tombé à genou, tenant sa main contre lui, le visage crispé. Mme Pomfresh se trouvait déjà à côté de lui et prit délicatement sa main pour l'examiner.

_-_ Luxation de toutes les articulations de la main, pronostiqua_-_t_-_elle. On va aller arranger ça à l'infirmerie mais tu as eu de la chance.

Flitwick, qui se trouvait à côté, hocha la tête et alla dire quelque chose à Dumbledore. Le directeur acquiesça et demanda le silence.

_-_ Monsieur Hargow est déclaré vainqueur mais il lui est donné trois points de pénalité pour utilisation trop violente d'un sortilège qui aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences, comme le stipule le règlement.

Hargow lança un regard noir aux Maraudeurs mais ne protesta pas.

_-_ Il va profondément le regretter, grogna dangereusement James, approuvé par Sirius tandis que Remus partait en compagnie de l'infirmière.

_-_ Miss Milten et monsieur Black ! appela Flitwick. Dégagez l'estrade les autres !

_-_ Allez ! Pomfresh va nous le remettre en état ! déclara joyeusement Tara en grimpant sur la tribune pour rendre le sourire aux garçons.

Ceux_-_ci ne répondirent pas et se retirèrent, laissant Sirius face à elle.

_-_ Tu vas nous la jouer puce sauteuse, n'est_-_ce pas ? demanda le garçon avec amusement.

_-_ Je vais te faire bouger, confirma la fille en riant.

_-_ Vous êtes prêts ? Commencez !

Aussitôt, Sirius voulut envoyer le sortilège de désarmement, espérant la prendre par surprise, mais la jeune fille était bien trop rapide et le rayon passa à plusieurs centimètres d'elle comme elle avait sauté sur le côté au moment où le rayon fusait.

Pendant un certain moment, il ne se passa que cela : Sirius tirait et Tara esquivait. Elle envoyait quelquefois des sorts mais Lily s'étonna qu'elle ne cherche jamais à renvoyer un sortilège de protection à la rencontre des sorts de Black. Elle la vit d'ailleurs clairement sur le point d'envoyer un sortilège à un moment donné mais se retenir in extremis alors que Black en lançait un, comme voulant éviter d'en jeter un en même temps que lui.

_-_ Tu t'es lancé un sortilège de ressort ou quoi ? demanda Sirius à un moment donné, agacé du petit jeu de sa camarade.

_-_ Je te fais confiance pour trouver une solution, rigola_-_t_-_elle en évitant un nouveau sortilège.

Sirius eut un sourire en coin et décida que la représentation avait assez duré.

_-_ Tu connais les enchaînements triptyques ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il ne répondit pas, donnant soudain des mouvements rapides à sa baguette.

_-_ _Faciéor Astatis Expelliarmus !_

Un unique rayon fonça sur elle et elle voulut l'éviter mais aux tiers de la distance, un rayon se sépara du principal et vint frapper la surface sur laquelle elle prenait appui, un deuxième faisceau la frappa, la plaquant au sol, et le dernier vint également la percuter, lui arrachant la baguette des mains qui vint sauter dans celle de Sirius.

_-_ Technique moderne qui permet de bloquer un sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de l'envoyer, définit_-_il en souriant. Pour le moment, possible uniquement avec trois sorts, mais qui sait un jour…

Tara éclata de rire, toujours au sol, et accepta la main du garçon pour se relever, lui sautant au cou pour le féliciter de sa victoire que Flitwick – le moment de stupeur passée – venait d'annoncer.

_-_ Dommage que Remus n'ait pas assisté à ça, commenta James en souriant à son ami.

_-_ S'il revient pour les autres duels, tu pourras toujours lui montrer, répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ C'est beau l'esprit de sacrifice, commenta Tara comme James montait à son tour sur l'estrade avec Youri Destov.

_-_ Je ne considère pas cela comme un sacrifice si ça concerne James, répondit simplement Sirius sous le regard amusé de la fille.

James ne connaissait pas vraiment Youri Destov, le garçon étant un élève plutôt calme et discret, mais l'ayant vu se battre contre Marianne Hofhoud, il savait qu'il était un bon duelliste et surtout qu'il avait un certain esprit stratégique. Ils se saluèrent et se positionnèrent, mais aucun sort ne fut lancé au signal de Flitwick. Tous deux se jaugeaient, semblant attendre que l'autre soit le premier à attaquer. James fut le premier à amorcer un mouvement pour se déplacer, toujours sans jeter de sortilège, et Destov le suivit, le regard braqué sur son visage.

Les duellistes s'analysaient l'un l'autre pour juger de la manière dont l'autre évaluait la situation, James put ainsi constater que son adversaire, tout comme lui, ne baissait qu'à de brefs reprises les yeux sur la main tenant la baguette, préférant se fier à l'expression faciale pour prévoir un coup à venir. Pour le Gryffondor, c'était la meilleure méthode pour ne pas se laisser avoir par du bluff, mais il espérait pour le Poufsouffle qu'il ne comptait pas que sur cette tactique, qui ne servirait plus à grand_-_chose lorsqu'ils auraient appris les sortilèges informulés.

Le duel s'engagea avec une telle rapidité que personne ne put dire qui avait lancé le sortilège, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'hormis Malefoy et Londubat, aucun combat n'avait été aussi rapide et condensé que celui_-_là. Les sortilèges et contre sorts s'enchaînait à une vitesse hallucinante, les deux adversaires étant aussi rapide pour contrer ou esquiver qu'attaquer. Sirius remarqua le sourire affiché sur le visage de James et secoua la tête avec amusement, comprenant que son ami soit heureux de se retrouver face à un tel adversaire.

Les autres élèves étaient totalement incapables de suivre ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade, il leur semblait assister à un feu d'artifice incessant comme les faisceaux de différentes couleurs se croisaient ou se percutaient. Ils furent à un moment si rapide que pas moins de six rayons se retrouvèrent en même temps dans les airs – et pourtant James n'avait pas utilisé d'enchaînement triptyque.

Le Gryffondor devait reconnaître que Destov lui donnait du fil à retordre et s'il ne voulait pas que le duel se termine à cause de la fatigue de l'un d'entre eux, il serait bien vu de changer de stratégie d'attaque. Il avait remarqué un léger ralentissement dans la fréquence des sorts lancés par le Poufsouffle, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il songeait la même chose que lui et il préféra le laisser engager une nouvelle tactique, comptant sur ses réflexes pour la détourner à son avantage.

Le changement ne tarda pas. Destov recula brusquement en s'entourant d'un bouclier, arrêtant d'envoyer des sorts. Le règlement ne l'autorisait à garder ce type de protection que durant un temps limité et il se mit à courir vers James, qui continuait à lui envoyer des sortilèges. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien mais avait également compris que Destov avait compté sur le fait qu'il insiste, et s'il ne le faisait pas, l'autre garçon changerait de tactique. Arrivé à un mètre de James, Destov leva sa baguette, certain que son adversaire se retrouverait déstabilisé après tous ces sorts envoyés, mais pris dans sa course, il n'avait pas réalisé que le Gryffondor s'était contenté de lancer des jets de lumière qui ne lui avaient donc demander aucune réflexion sur comment contourner le bouclier. Alors que Destov ouvrait la bouche pour toucher son adversaire de plein fouet, James enfonça sa baguette à l'intérieur du bouclier qui n'était qu'énergétique et prononça le sortilège de désarmement en même temps que l'autre. L'emprisonnement du sort de James dans le bouclier de Destov amplifia sa puissance alors que James lui_-_même était protégé de celui du Poufsouffle comme sa main se trouvait au_-_delà du champ de protection. Le Gryffondor fut éjecté un peu plus loin mais sans que sa baguette lui soit soutirée alors que celle de Destov volait dans les airs et retombait en bout d'estrade, le garçon tombant à genou, le souffle coupé.

Il y eut un silence puis de nombreux applaudissements, bien que peu de gens dans le public avait suivi ce qui venait de se passer. Destov se remit vite sur pied et la victoire de James fut annoncée, au désappointement des Poufsouffle.

_-_ Un duel époustouflant ! félicita Sirius quand James revint près d'eux.

_-_ Destov était pas mal, reconnut James, encore un peu essoufflé. Il a gagné mon estime.

_-_ Nous entrons dans les demi finales ! annonça la voix de Dumbledore. Le premier duel opposera Evan Rosier à Gerald Hargow et le second Sirius Black à James Potter.

Il y eut un brouhaha surexcité à l'annonce de ce duel mais certains étaient également sceptiques : il était dur d'imaginer les deux Gryffondor combattre et encore plus de prévoir qui l'emporterait. La plupart étaient en fait convaincu que tout cela finirait par un score nul.

_-_ Ce serait bien s'ils s'entretuaient, remarqua rêveusement James tandis que Rosier et Hargow se plaçaient.

_-_ Ils en seraient capables mais je crains que les professeurs ne viennent les en empêcher, commenta Sirius d'un air fataliste.

_-_ Dans ce cas j'espère qu'Hargow va se faire démolir, murmura Peter en songeant à Remus.

_-_ Pas moi ! s'exclama James. S'il l'emporte sur Rosier, ce sera moi ou Sirius qui s'occupera de son cas, alors je préfère de loin qu'il vainc pour la demi finale.

_-_ On saura dans quelques instants, déclara Sirius alors que le duel débutait.

Ce combat_-_ci mit les spectateurs mal à l'aise plus que celui qui avait opposé Hargow à Lupin. Les duellistes étaient aussi hargneux l'un que l'autre mais semblaient accepter des deux côtés le fait de jeter des sortilèges plus ou moins dangereux. Les professeurs semblaient d'ailleurs hésiter à les laisser continuer mais comme Dumbledore ne disait rien, ils assistaient au duel en se tenant prêts à intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

Finalement, au grand dam de James, ce fut Rosier qui l'emporta en prenant Hargow par surprise avec un sortilège d'immobilisation – ironique quand on considérait tous les sorts de projection qu'ils avaient utilisés.

_-_ Je déteste avoir des dettes envers les gens, grommela Sirius alors que Rosier était annoncé comme vainqueur.

_-_ Ça je le sais, remarqua James, surpris.

_-_ Parfait ! Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui m'en doit une ! lança son ami d'un air plus joyeux.

James eut un immense sourire à cette annonce.

_-_ Crois bien que je te le revaudrai !

Ils grimpèrent sur l'estrade et suivirent les instructions de Flitwick jusqu'à ce qu'il donne le signal. Les respirations s'étaient suspendues dans la salle, chacun attendant avec impatience le spectacle qu'ils étaient assurés de trouver dans ce duel. Cette attente fébrile fut certainement la cause du silence impressionnant qui suivit le geste de Sirius : le garçon balança sa baguette derrière son épaule et haussa les épaules.

_-_ Oups ! Je suis désarmé ! Bravo pour ta victoire James.

_-_ Je me disais bien aussi, commenta Tara en secouant la tête, mais elle fut bien la seule à réagir.

_-_ Mais vous devez vous battre en duel, dit soudain Flitwick, revenant de sa surprise.

_-_ Vainqueur par forfait, rien ne l'interdit dans le règlement, lui fit remarquer Sirius en ramassant sa baguette. Vous pensiez quand même pas qu'on allait retourner nos baguettes l'un contre l'autre ?

_-_ Si vous avez cru ça, j'ignore où vous étiez ces trois dernières années, s'esclaffa James.

_-_ Attendez ! Potter doit faire ce duel, il n'y a pas de raisons ! intervint Rosier.

_-_ Mais James a eu le même nombre de duel que toi puisqu'il en a eu un supplémentaire avant les quarts de finale, lui fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Il n'y a rien qui empêche qu'il se retrouve en finale.

_-_ Si tel est le choix de monsieur Black, rien ne s'y oppose en effet, assura Dumbledore. Je déclare donc monsieur James Potter vainqueur par forfait. Monsieur Rosier, si vous voulez bien vous avancer pour la finale.

_-_ Je te préviens que je double la dette si tu ne l'humilies pas devant toute l'école, promit très sérieusement Sirius.

_-_ Je vais te faire honneur dans ce cas, s'inclina James. Il ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit. Son ami resté sur place avait pu comprendre comment fonctionnait Rosier, il savait que dés le signal donné, il lancerait un sortilège aussi puissant que violent, mais qu'il lui faudrait un délai avant d'en jeter un nouveau. S'il désirait tenir sa promesse à Sirius, il allait devoir compter sur sa condition physique autant que magique.

_-_ Prêts ? Commencez !

_-_ _Contundis !_

James prit appui sur ses jambes et sauta de toutes ses forces pour éviter le sortilège, mais dans le même temps, il engagea un enchaînement triptyque.

_-_ _Emollio Turben Accio baguette !_

Rosier n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que son corps devint aussi mou que de la guimauve sous l'impact du premier sort, le second le fit tourner comme une toupie, ses membres se balançant ridiculement autour de lui, et le dernier amena sa baguette droit dans la main de James qui riait allégrement.

_-_ T'es pas assez rapide Rosier, faut pas te demander pourquoi t'es devenu une guimauve !

Un éclat de rire mêlé à une acclamation victorieuse envahit la Grande Salle. Les élèves ne s'étaient absolument pas attendus à ce que le dernier duel se finisse aussi rapidement mais Rosier n'avait eu aucune chance avec le triptyque de James.

_-_ Ça c'était bien joué ! s'écria Sirius en sautant sur l'estrade pour l'attraper par le cou et lui frotter vivement les cheveux.

_-_ Le vainqueur pour les quatrième année est James Potter !

Les huées des Serpentard se perdirent sous les applaudissements redoublant des autres élèves.

_-_ Tu étais fantastique ! déclara Peter, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_-_ Pour une fois Potter, je te soutiens à cent pour cent, acquiesça Evans, se recevant un regard franchement surpris de la part de James.

_-_ On n'en doutait pas moins de toi.

_-_ Remus ! Ta main va bien ?

_-_ J'en ai pour deux jours mais je n'allais pas manquer ta victoire, sourit_-_il.

Les accolades cessèrent un instant comme Flitwick s'approchait d'eux.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi monsieur Potter, mais auriez_-_vous l'obligeance de défaire monsieur Rosier de l'emprise de vos sortilèges je vous prie ?

Le sourire innocent de James ne trompa personne, il avait fait exprès d'utiliser des sortilèges personnels.

_à suivre…_

**RAR :** Bon, on va bien voir ce que donne le nouveau système de ff . net ! Désolée pour ceux qui aiment lire toutes les RAR, lol, remarquez, z'avez tjs la possibilité de me les demander mdr ! Pour les reviews anonymes en revanche, je compte qd même y répondre en mettant ces RAR là sur les chapitres, mais tant que faire se peut, mettez vos adresses mail qd vous faîtes des reviews anonymes ;_-_) (Je trouve ça morne un envoi sans RAR… snif ! Méchants admin de ff ! Nan mais qu'est_-_ce que ça peut leur faire qu'on réponde sur nos chapitres ? T.T Je veux laisser mes rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! bouhouhou !)

1() Pour ceux que ça intéresse : McGonagall dit avoir quitté le service des Ombres une dizaine d'année auparavant quand James est en 3ème année (chapitre 11). Elle le quitte vers 1962 justement à cause de cette fusion totale avec le ministère (elle était prof en même tps que membre des Ombres entre 56 et 62). (et pour info, le dirigeant mystère des Ombres n'était pas Dumbledore)


	16. Indifférence

_**NdA **: Et hop ! un nouveau chapitre ! Normalement, je devrais vous recommander de sortir les mouchoirs, mais quelque chose me dit qu'au fond, vous n'en aurez pas besoin…_

**Chapitre 15 : Indifférence **

Jenny Potter laissa retomber le dossier qu'elle lisait sur son bureau avec un soupir irrité, s'attirant l'attention d'un jeune homme en train de classer plusieurs photos à un autre bureau.

_-_ Un souci ? s'enquit_-_il, apparemment soucieux de la femme.

_-_ Comme s'il pouvait n'y en avoir qu'un en ce moment, répliqua un peu agressivement la femme.

Le jeune photographe rougit fortement et baissa les yeux sur son travail en bredouillant des excuses. Mme Potter secoua la tête tout en se frottant le front.

_-_ Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis sur les nerfs en se moment, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Son collègue redressa la tête et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

_-_ Que pensez_-_vous de Bartemius Croupton ?

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

_-_ Je pense qu'il est rassurant de le savoir à la tête du département de la justice magique, car lui au moins agit mais… j'avoue que j'ai du mal à savoir quel est mon avis sur sa politique assez… agressive.

_-_ Agressive est le mot juste, acquiesça_-_t_-_elle en désignant du menton le dossier qu'elle venait de consulter. Son projet d'autoriser les Aurors à utiliser les sortilèges Impardonnables est en bonne voie, il compte le soumettre à Herbert d'ici peu.

_-_ Vous pensez que ça passera ?

_-_ Cette fois_-_ci, non, j'en doute fortement, mais il ne s'en tiendra pas là et la prochaine…

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire, faisant confiance au jugement de cette femme qui connaissait les rouages de la politique sorcière peut_-_être mieux que les politiques eux_-_mêmes. Jenny Potter était reconnue dans sa profession pour la justesse de ses articles et son sens du discernement. Lorsqu'elle rendait un article, on pouvait être sûr qu'il était parfaitement correct et dépourvu de subjectivité, ce qui était rare parmi les reporters de la Gazette.

_-_ Vous désapprouvez sa politique, n'est_-_ce pas ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Totalement, confirma la femme. Ils feraient mieux d'exercer les Aurors à mieux maîtriser les sortilèges de capture plutôt que de les initier à celui de mort. Croupton espère dissuader d'autres personnes de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort par cette mesure mais il n'a pas encore compris que ce n'est pas cela qui le fera reculer.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi mais je ne comprends pas. De ce que j'en sais, le centre Belaube n'a pas à discuter de ses programmes avec le ministère. En plus, Bhagavant, le doyen actuel, n'est pas en accord avec le gouvernement actuel, et il en est de même pour Freyr, le sous_-_doyen.

_-_ Belaube a un statut assez particulier, expliqua Jenny Potter. D'un côté il s'agit d'une faculté indépendante du ministère, de l'autre on y forme les Aurors qui seront forcément appelés à travailler là_-_bas ; leur financement vient bien du ministère mais celui_-_ci représente la dette qu'elle doit au centre pour lui fournir des agents qui assurent avec efficacité la sécurité du monde sorcier. En bref, Belaube se trouve à une position charnière, mais elle est toute puissante sur le reste puisque si elle s'arrête de fonctionner, la formation ne pourra être assurée par aucun autre centre. Je suppose que l'idée de Croupton est de proposer une formation supplémentaire à la sortie de Belaube. Il est en plus prêt à embaucher les élèves avant la fin de leur formation. J'ignore où tout cela va mener mais j'ose espérer que Bhagavant et Freyr ne se laisseront pas faire.

Elle se leva pour aller allumer une radio moldue posée sur une étagère, la réglant sur une fréquence qui diffusait un tube quelconque. Jenny Potter se tenait toujours au courant des informations du côté Moldu, encore plus depuis la montée en pouvoir de Voldemort. La plupart de ses collègues trouvaient cela ridicule mais à de nombreuses reprises cela lui avait permis de faire des liens avec certaines affaires sorcières, et la connaissance de l'actualité moldue l'aidait également à mieux appréhender celle de son propre monde.

_-_ Et puis il y a Albus Dumbledore ! ajouta le photographe en retrouvant un certain enthousiasme. Lui aussi aura son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Jenny hocha la tête en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le jingle annonçant le début des informations.

_-_ J'ai terminé mes sélections, je vais les mener en bas. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Non, je dois me rendre à Sainte Mangouste et j'aurai des recherches à faire cet après_-_midi. Je suppose que vous allez rejoindre Hans ?

_-_ Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner sur un reportage, confirma_-_t_-_il, et nous avons encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je serai avec lui.

_-_ Je doute que j'ai à vous rappeler. Ne vous en faîtes pas, travaillez avec Hans autant que vous aurez besoin puis rentrez chez_-_vous, ne vous embêtez pas à revenir.

_-_ D'accord, merci beaucoup. A demain dans ce cas. Bonne journée, Jenny.

_-_ Bonne journée.

La femme ferma les yeux après son départ, posant son visage entre ses mains et le frottant lentement pour lutter contre la fatigue alors que la radio divulguait les informations moldues.

« Rencontre au sommet aujourd'hui entre la reine et le Premier Ministre. La question de l'économie sera largement abordée surtout en ce qui concerne les exportations qui… »

_-_ Jenny ! Quelle belle journée nous avons aujourd'hui, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Mme Potter rouvrit lentement les yeux pour les fixer avec mépris sur la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer sans même frapper et lui souriait de manière tout à fait hypocrite. Un court silence suivit son entrée durant lequel on n'entendit que le reportage radio sur la "rencontre au sommet", puis la chroniqueuse se redressa sur son siège pour jauger la nouvelle venue.

_-_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais autorisée à utiliser mon prénom, miss Skeeter, dit_-_elle d'un ton sec.

Rita Skeeter fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la remarque, mais elle retrouva vite son sourire repoussant.

_-_ J'aurai besoin du dossier Croupton et on m'a dit que vous l'aviez en votre possession.

_-_ Je ne m'étonne même pas que vous ayez eu besoin qu'on vous le dise. Après tout, il n'aurait pas pu venir à votre esprit que, dans la mesure où je suis l'auteur de ce dossier et qu'il est en élaboration, je ne pouvais qu'être la seule personne à le détenir.

_-_ Vous auriez très bien pu le passer à un collègue, répliqua Skeeter, franchement énervée.

_-_ A la veille de la conférence privée de monsieur Croupton ? Décidément, miss Skeeter, votre place au poste que vous occupez en ce moment devient de plus en plus discutable. Mais je ne doute après tout pas que vous ayez su jouer de… _votre charme_ pour en arriver là.

La journaliste se crispa et adressa un regard chargé d'éclair à sa collègue, notant aisément que celle_-_ci s'était retenue de parler de "ses charmes" au pluriel.

_-_ Je ne suis pas… commença_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps à perdre avec vous, la coupa Jenny Potter. Si vous aviez réfléchi un tant soit peu, cela vous aurez évité un déplacement puisque je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous céder ce dossier dont j'ai bien évidemment besoin pour terminer les préparatifs avant d'assister à la conférence. Je comprends cependant qu'entre perdre du temps à venir me voir et risquer de vous retrouver avec une migraine, vous ayez préféré éviter cette réflexion ô combien pénible pour vous. Je ne vous retiens pas, miss Skeeter.

Elle l'ignora pour se mettre à rassembler différents papiers mais la jeune femme plaqua violemment ses mains sur le bureau, l'air furieux.

_-_ Vous devriez prendre garde, _madame Potter_. J'ai plus d'atouts en manche que vous ne semblez le penser et vous pourriez le regretter à me mettre à dos.

Jenny Potter planta son regard dans celui de sa vis_-_à_-_vis.

_-_ Pour votre information, je n'ai rien à cacher à qui que ce soit. Mais je vous préviens que c'est vous que vous mettez en situation délicate à vouloir me menacer. Vous n'êtes et resterez à jamais une novice pitoyable et dénuée de tout sens moral et vous feriez mieux de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un être aussi insignifiant que vous mais si vous commencez à me chercher, croyez bien que je me chargerez personnellement de votre cas. Maintenant vous allez quitter cette pièce et si à l'avenir vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit à voir avec moi, je vous serai gré de faire passer le message par un tiers. Au revoir.

Le ton était sans réplique et Skeeter quitta le bureau d'un pas furibond en maugréant des insanités que Jenny Potter préféra ignorer. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se leva pour s'approcher du poste qui venait tout juste de finir de diffuser les informations sur la réunion entre la reine et le Premier ministre.

« Ce matin, tôt dans la matinée, une voiture a explosé à Londres, dans Presence Avenue1, faisant trois morts et cinq blessés. Des suspects ont été appréhendés par des badauds et sont en ce moment interrogés par Scotland Yard, on ignore encore… »

Elle coupa la radio en secouant la tête. Les Moldus étaient bien comme eux : d'abord la politique, ensuite la vie des gens. Elle réduisit les dossiers posés sur son bureau et les mit dans une sacoche avant de transplaner.

Le hall de Ste Mangouste était calme en ce premier vendredi d'avril et Jenny Potter put directement avoir accès à l'accueil, présentant sa carte de presse.

_-_ Bonjour, je suis venue voir le guérisseur Dorcas Meadowes.

La réceptionniste regarda un instant sa carte d'un air suspicieux puis sembla bloquer sur son nom et se détendre.

_-_ Bien sûr madame Potter. Il a dû s'occuper d'une urgence durant toute la nuit mais pense que vous pourrez quand même vous entretenir avec lui.

Elle lui indiqua où elle pourrait le trouver et la journaliste la remercia, traversant un couloir avant de monter les étages. Elle se retrouva dans un corridor où s'affairaient plusieurs infirmières, certaines avaient la mine défaite mais la plupart conservaient un air neutre. Jenny Potter avança jusqu'à la salle indiquée par la réceptionniste et poussa la porte. Dorcas Meadowes se trouvait bien là, agenouillé devant un petit garçon aux yeux rougis et aux joues baignées de larme. Il lui parlait doucement en lui frottant le dos, une jeune infirmière à leurs côtés regardant l'enfant d'un air désolé.

Le guérisseur finit par cesser son mouvement, dire quelque chose au petit en désignant l'infirmière puis se releva et avisa la femme. Il donna des ordres à l'infirmière avant de s'avancer vers elle.

_-_ Madame ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

_-_ Jenny Potter, journaliste à la Gazette, j'aurai à vous parler.

_-_ Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit poliment le guérisseur mais d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

_-_ Je pense le contraire, répondit pourtant Mme Potter avec calme.

Tout en parlant, elle faisait tourner dans sa main un pendentif accroché à son cou qui représentait une forme abstraite. Le guérisseur prit un air dur et voulut la faire partir mais, avisant soudain le pendentif, changea d'orientation.

_-_ Nous serons mieux dans mon cabinet.

Il la mena à travers les couloirs et la fit entrer dans son bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

_-_ Qui était cet enfant ? demanda la femme comme il lui faisait signe de s'installer.

_-_ Un autre orphelin de guerre, soupira le guérisseur en s'asseyant également. Il s'appelle Jean Lamare, il a dix ans et il n'est même pas anglais. Il était en visite chez son oncle et sa tante avec ses parents, lui et sa cousine sont allés se balader hier soir et à leur retour…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais il était facile de deviner qu'ils avaient trouvé la marque des Ténèbres scintillant au_-_dessus de la maison.

_-_ Sa cousine a piqué une véritable crise d'hystérie, nous avons dû lui donner des calmants. Le père n'était pas mort en arrivant ici, je crois que le gamin espérait qu'on puisse le sauver. On s'en est occupé toute la nuit mais il n'a pas survécu.

_-_ Vous allez l'envoyer dans un orphelinat français ? demanda la femme en sentant son cœur se serrer.

_-_ Non, il a une grand_-_mère en France, c'est elle qui l'aura à charge désormais. Quant à la cousine, elle est tout juste majeure, sa situation se présente plus compliquée.

Il laissa échapper un soupir ainsi qu'un bâillement du à sa nuit blanche.

_-_ Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger, peut_-_être préféreriez_-_vous que je revienne plus tard ?

_-_ Non, je comprends que vous ayez jugé préférable de ne pas prendre de rendez_-_vous, assura l'homme en désignant d'un geste vague le pendentif qu'elle portait. Jenny Potter ? Excusez_-_moi, j'aurai dû immédiatement réaliser.

_-_ Après une nuit pareille, c'est compréhensible. Votre bureau est sûr ?

_-_ Totalement, vous pouvez parler sans crainte. Dumbledore m'avait dit que certains entreraient en contact avec moi mais, à vrai dire, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

_-_ Il m'est plus simple d'approcher les gens de par mon travail, expliqua Jenny. Le professeur préfère que nous nous connaissions assez vite et je comprends ses raisons.

_-_ Nous sommes pourtant encore bien loin de pouvoir accomplir son projet, remarqua l'homme.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas assez, confirma_-_t_-_elle. Il faut du temps pour savoir à qui on peut faire confiance. Certes, tout cela traîne, mais un mauvais départ pourrait être catastrophique.

_-_ J'en conviens, et d'un certain côté, il vaudrait même mieux n'avoir jamais à concrétiser ce projet, dans la mesure où cela signifierait que nous n'en avons pas besoin. En ferez_-_vous partie ?

_-_ Moi et mon mari l'aurions fait en d'autres circonstances, mais il y a des risques que nous préférons éviter d'accumuler par égard pour notre fils. Nous servirons cependant d'intermédiaires et également d'informateurs, mais nous ne pouvons plus nous impliquer dans cette affaire.

_-_ Je ne peux blâmer des parents qui cherchent à protéger leurs enfants, assura Meadowes. Votre mari est déjà au cœur du combat et je sais que vous_-_mêmes cherchez à influencer la Gazette pour le mieux de tous. Vous êtes bien les derniers que j'accuserai de lâcheté. Pour le moment, nous agissons de manière bien désorganisée, êtes_-_vous au courant de quand cela changera ?

_-_ Avec le programme optionnel que Dumbledore propose à certains élèves de sixième et septième année, nous aurons de nouveaux alliés à compter de l'année prochaine, jeunes mais de confiance.

_-_ Ça ne sera pas assez, constata simplement le guérisseur.

_-_ Non, c'est vrai. Je pense que Dumbledore espère, tout comme vous, n'avoir jamais à créer cette organisation. Il y a trop d'incertitudes pour le moment, la mise en œuvre immédiate serait vouer à un échec cuisant et irrémédiable toute son existence. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer que le ministère ne commettra pas l'irréparable.

_-_ Je ne suis guère au courant de l'affaire avec les sylphes, cela a_-_t_-_il avancé ?

_-_ Le ministère reste très sceptique quant à une collaboration même minime avec eux, grimaça Jenny. De plus, nous ne pouvons avoir affaire qu'à une minorité de politiques comme ce projet doit rester secret, et ces idiots ne comprennent pas la chance qui nous est offerte. Ils ne réalisent pas que les sylphes sont les moins enclins à nous aider et que le fait qu'ils aient accepté de nous céder une arme représente plus que nous n'aurions jamais pu espérer.

_-_ Les êtres humains se battent pour une couleur de peau ou encore un héritage magique, vous n'espériez pas qu'ils accueillent à bras ouverts une autre espèce ? Même les gobelins sont encore mal vus chez la plupart des sorciers.

_-_ C'est bien le problème actuel, remarqua_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire désappointé.

Il y eut un court silence puis le guérisseur planta son regard dans celui de la journaliste.

_-_ Répondez_-_moi franchement, Mme Potter, voyez_-_vous une victoire au bout de cette ère ?

_-_ J'ai survécu à Grindelwald et mes parents y ont laissé la vie, répondit_-_elle. Je serai tentée de dire que Voldemort ne peut pas gagner, quoi qu'il fasse, mais je mentirai. Grindelwald ne le pouvait pas, on a affaire à tout autre chose aujourd'hui. Voldemort possède plus que la puissance et la folie. Il est un serpent qui charme et dont on ne peut plus s'échapper une fois que ses anneaux se sont resserrés autour de nous. Pourtant je fais confiance, si ce n'est à nous, à nos enfants qui avancent dans cet âge. Je crois en eux bien plus qu'en n'importe quel adulte, c'est pourquoi si j'ai du mal à voir la victoire à la fin de cette ère, je la ressens pour la prochaine, dussé_-_je ne plus être là.

_-_ J'aimerai avoir votre optimisme… Quand on est guérisseur, on apprend la vie en côtoyant la mort, et en temps de guerre, comme nous le sommes même si personne n'ose le dire, il y en a bien trop qu'on ne peut empêcher. Je ne travaille ici que depuis deux ans et demi et j'ai dû m'occuper d'une centaine de cas graves dont la moitié étaient impossibles à soigner. Je n'ose imaginer ceux qui travaillent au recensement mortuaire. C'est l'hécatombe, à tel point que je m'étonne que le monde sorcier anglais puisse encore fonctionner. Nous assistons à une hémorragie extrêmement grave qui mènera à notre perte si nous ne trouvons pas les moyens de l'endiguer. Je pense aux enfants, mais pas à votre façon. Les anciens Aurors, qui n'ont pas connu Grindelwald, ne sont pas habitués à la guerre et à faire face à ce genre de conflit, ceux qui sortiront prochainement de Belaube seront mieux préparés et donc plus efficaces.

_-_ Attendre, répéta la femme dans un soupir. Attendre et faire de notre mieux pour que les choses n'empirent pas plus.

On frappa à la porte et le guérisseur invita la personne à entrer. Un jeune infirmier poussa la porte.

_-_ Excusez moi de vous déranger monsieur mais la femme qui nous est arrivée tout à l'heure est en train d'avoir une autre crise.

_-_ J'arrive.

_-_ Une autre attaque ? s'inquiéta Mme Potter.

_-_ Non, une explosion moldue, assez ironique quand on y pense, répondit l'homme, désabusé. Elle a eu de la chance, son mari beaucoup moins : il l'a protégée de son corps et s'est pris la déflagration de plein fouet.

Jenny eut un certain cou au cœur dû au ton employé par le guérisseur, il était vrai que mourir ainsi dans la situation actuelle du monde sorcier… Par automatisme, elle suivit Dorcas Meadowes, ne tardant pas à entendre des cris. Plusieurs infirmiers tentaient de retenir une femme qui se débattait tout en restant malgré tout recroquevillée sur elle_-_même. Elle hurlait mais ne prononçait pas la moindre parole, émettant des espèces de borborygmes inquiétants en réponses aux tentatives de communication des personnes l'entourant. Tandis que Meadowes se rapprochait en lui faisant signe de rester en arrière, Jenny Potter examina le visage égratigné et tordu de peur de la femme, les yeux légèrement plissés comme il lui semblait familier. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise en la reconnaissant soudain.

o

L'action punitive contre Hargow fut menée de main de maître trois jours après le week_-_end d'épreuve. Ce fut Sirius qui en eut l'idée et si Remus émit quelques protestations par principes, elles ne furent pas assez virulentes pour dissuader ses amis de le venger.

Ce jeudi matin se déroulait comme tous les autres dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'un cri horrifié retentisse de la table des Serdaigle. La totalité des élèves attablés – quasiment toutes les années réunies – se tournèrent vers la source et ouvrirent des yeux exorbités, parfois effrayés, en voyant l'être en lequel venait de se transformer Gerald Hargow.

Ce qui choquait en premier lieu était la disproportion de son corps. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient devenus bien trop gros pour un corps maigrelet et sa tête était totalement tordue. Ses yeux n'étaient plus alignés et ressemblaient à deux protubérances qui s'ajoutaient aux furoncles qui recouvraient sa figure, son nez devenu énorme pendait au_-_dessus d'une bouche qui n'était plus qu'un trou dans son visage. Ses mains étaient atrophiées de manière horrible, boursouflées avec des doigts plus longs que les autres formant des angles étrange. Sa peau avait pris une teinte verte de vase, couverte de pustules et dont certains morceaux pendaient comme s'il avait eu la lèpre.

Certainement horrifié, il se tourna vers ses condisciples, mais ceux_-_ci s'étaient empressés de s'éloigner de lui en constatant son état et n'avaient pas l'intention de venir le secourir. Les professeurs Flitwick et Achear arrivèrent assez rapidement auprès de lui et lui demandèrent de les suivre tout en restant à distance pour éviter tout risque de contagion. Les élèves apprirent plus tard que le garçon resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé un remède mais que son mal n'étant pas transmissible, il continuerait à suivre les cours. Gerald Hargow tenta bien de dire quelque chose en désignant les Maraudeurs lorsqu'il fut ramené dans la Grande Salle mais seuls des gargouillis écoeurants sortirent de son semblant de bouche et on le pria de ne plus essayer de parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son aspect normal.

_-_ Ils en ont pour un bout de temps avant de trouver un remède, ricana Sirius alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Binns dans la salle de classe. S'il y a un remède bien évidemment.

_-_ C'est le problème avec Achear, il a toutes les chances de trouver, soupira James.

_-_ Les professeurs se doutent de notre implication, remarqua Remus. Surtout avec ce qui est arrivé à ses mains en plus du reste de son corps.

_-_ Au fait, tu es totalement remis ? demanda Peter.

_-_ Ça me tire encore un peu mais je peux de nouveau la bouger, acquiesça le châtain en pliant prudemment les doigts de sa main droite. Pomfresh a dit que je ne sentirai plus rien d'ici la semaine prochaine.

_-_ Quel dommage pour Hargow que ses boutons soient si douloureux, ironisa Sirius.

Remus hocha vaguement la tête sans répondre, continuant à faire jouer ses doigts en les regardant, comme fasciné, et ne répondant même pas lorsque Peter l'appela.

_-_ Lunard ! insista James devant son manque de réaction, lui faisant relever la tête.

_-_ Quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Son ami l'observa un instant, prêt à lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait, mais la peur de le voir se braquer prit le dessus et il abandonna l'idée.

_-_ On n'a toujours rien trouvé pour l'Anceps Ortus, dit_-_il à la place, l'air frustré. A croire que ça n'existe pas !

_-_ Certains livres qu'on voulait consulter n'étaient pas disponibles, lui rappela Peter.

_-_ Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange vu leurs sujets, nota Sirius. On devrait peut_-_être aller voir dans la Réserve.

_-_ Mais il nous faudrait un point de départ, soupira James avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'intéresser à l'affaire ?

_-_ Vus les bouquins qui ont été empruntés, c'est fort probable.

_-_ On a déjà écarté les sorts, les malédictions et les protections, énuméra Peter. Que reste_-_t_-_il ? s'enquit_-_il, perplexe.

_-_ Les dons et les hérédités magiques.

_-_ Les hérédités ?

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu ignorer tant de choses ? grommela Sirius. Les hérédités magiques sont des pouvoirs qui sont propres aux membres d'une certaine famille ou d'une certaine catégorie de sorciers.

_-_ Les catégories de sorciers ? demanda soudain une voix féminine.

_-_ On écoute les conversations des autres, Evans ? se moqua James.

_-_ J'ai juste entendu la fin de votre discussion et je me demandais ce que Black voulait dire en parlant de catégories de sorciers, répliqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'étant fille de Moldus, tu ne connais pas ça, remarqua James en perdant toute trace de moquerie. Chacun a une magie qui lui est propre et est définie par ce qu'on appelle une "signature magique". Elle est unique pour chaque sorcier mais toutes ces signatures sont regroupées en catégories qui correspondent en fait à certains traits énergétiques identiques. On n'a pas encore totalement découvert tout ce que cela peut engendrer mais les sorciers de même catégorie sont plus enclins à avoir le même type de pouvoirs.

_-_ Tu parles des dons ?

_-_ Non, les dons sont généralement très spécifiques, expliqua_-_t_-_il. Par "pouvoirs", je fais référence aux hérédités magiques dont on a parlé. Il s'agit en général d'un trait particulier de la magie, mais ça peut tout aussi bien être un domaine, comme la métamorphose ou les sortilèges, qu'un rituel bien particulier ou même simplement une catégorie de sortilèges. On fait encore des recherches là_-_dessus.

Evans le regardait bizarrement et il haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas continuellement aussi aimable, dit_-_elle franchement. S'il n'y avait pas ta prétention, tu en serais presque agréable et sans aucun doute sympathique.

L'arrivée du professeur Binns empêcha James de répondre quoi que ce soit comme la jeune fille se replaçait correctement pour suivre le cours.

_-_ Je suis _toujours_ sympathique, grommela_-_t_-_il sous le ricanement moqueur de Sirius. C'est ça, ris de moi, lui lança_-_t_-_il. Je peux encore écrire à mes parents pour leur dire que finalement tu préfères passer les vacances ici.

_-_ Comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi. Vois la réalité en face mon petit James, tu es totalement dépendant de ma personne.

_-_ N'oublie pas que la réciproque est vraie, sourit malicieusement son ami. Vous êtes toujours sûrs de ne pas pouvoir venir chez moi pour la semaine de Pâques ? ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'intention de Remus et Peter.

_-_ Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas rentré et mes parents m'attendent, répondit Remus.

_-_ Noël ne remonte pas à si loin, s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Les parents, se contenta de dire le garçon en secouant légèrement la tête.

_-_ Oui, remarque, ma mère est pareille, sourit faiblement Peter.

_-_ Tant pis, on pensera très fort à vous quand on se fera une indigestion de chocolat à deux, assura très sérieusement James.

_-_ Cette pensée va me réchauffer le cœur toutes les vacances, dit Remus en roulant des yeux.

Il suivit ensuite le cours tandis que James et Sirius se lançaient dans une partie de pendu, Peter jetant parfois un coup d'œil à l'avancée des points en écoutant distraitement le cours.

Après le déjeuner, tandis que Remus retournait à la tour Gryffondor pour travailler, ses trois amis sortirent retrouver le professeur Brûlopot qui leur apprenait depuis le mois précédent à s'occuper d'Ethonans, des chevaux ailés à la robe brune2. Il devait les autoriser ce jour_-_là à les monter, ce qui rendait la plupart de ses élèves extrêmement excités à l'idée de voler sur le dos d'un cheval.

James et Sirius ne semblaient pas particulièrement impatients de tenter l'expérience, le premier considérant qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus grisant que le balai et le second considérant qu'il aurait eu mieux à faire que monter un canasson, dusse_-_t_-_il être ailé. Peter en revanche était assez craintif à l'idée qu'il pourrait tomber, les chevaux ailés n'étant pas harnachés, contrairement à Lily Evans qui avait les yeux brillants d'anticipation

Alors que Brûlopot rappelait les consignes de sécurité, James et Sirius s'éloignèrent légèrement du groupe pour discuter en paix.

_-_ Tu as avancé, non ? lança James. Tu as l'air nettement moins frustré en ce moment quand tu ressors de ta concentration.

_-_ J'ai retrouvé la confiance du chien, reconnut Sirius en souriant dans le vague. Je n'arrive pas encore à le réintégrer – dés que j'essaye, il se "sauve" – mais on a de nouveaux les contacts du début. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas se les réapproprier par la force. Ce sont eux qui choisiront quand ils voudront refaire totalement parti de nous.

_-_ Je pense pareil, acquiesça James. Je sens de plus en plus le cerf. Il est encore farouche bien sûr, mais je le sens qui me jauge… C'est un peu étrange, comme si je me jugeais moi_-_même mais d'un point de vue parfaitement objectif.

_-_ Ce qui n'est pas peu dire pour toi, commenta moqueusement Sirius. Mais ce doit être ça. J'ai la même impression, que tous mes faits et gestes sont surveillés par l'animagus, et je pense qu'il attend quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi.

_-_ De toute façon, Remus a raison, le moyen le plus rapide de les réintégrer, c'est de rester nous_-_mêmes. En parlant de Remus, je voulais te demander…

Il hésita un instant puis regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Je me fais peut_-_être des idées, parce qu'il n'a plus jamais craqué comme il l'avait fait le jour où on avait vu son écriture, mais tu n'as pas l'impression que son état empire ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il lui avait semblé le contraire, justement à cause de cette espèce de crise d'angoisse qu'il leur avait faite quelques temps plus tôt. Il restait de plus en plus souvent dans la lune, certes, mais ça ne lui avait pas paru très préoccupant.

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit_-_il. C'est vrai qu'il est assez distrait en ce moment mais il ne s'est plus plaint de trous de mémoire ou autres depuis qu'il a "craqué". En fait, j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que de parler ainsi l'a calmé.

James secoua la tête, l'air soucieux.

_-_ Non, je ne crois vraiment pas. Il ne dit plus qu'il va mal, d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va mieux. Il peut très bien s'être habitué à cet état ou alors il en a enfin parlé à Carvi et il n'a plus besoin d'en discuter avec nous. Je ne plaisante vraiment pas, Sirius, je suis certain que son état s'aggrave. Il a l'air plus absent, il n'entend pas ce qu'on lui dit, a des retards de réaction qui m'inquiètent, _il _m'inquiète et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Le jeune Black observa un instant son ami sans rien dire. Du fait de sa prétention, nombre d'élèves – bien que l'adulant – le pensaient égocentrique, mais Sirius savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des défauts qu'il ne possédait et ne posséderait jamais. Derrière ses simagrées qui faisaient dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui_-_même, James observait avec attention les personnes qui lui étaient proches, près à bondir dés que quelque chose clochait, et n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir résolu le problème. C'était sans aucun doute ce trait de caractère qui faisait de lui le véritable "chef" de leur petite bande. Sirius était bien trop indépendant pour réellement aller chercher des réponses tant que les gens ne venaient pas à lui pour parler, à l'opposé de James en fait. James avait l'âme d'un meneur non pas parce qu'il était doué, fonceur et entêté – si ce n'était que cela, Sirius serait un monarque absolu – mais bien parce qu'il gardait un œil tout à la fois protecteur et critique sur ses compagnons. C'était certainement lui qui connaissait le mieux leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et qui, lorsqu'il aurait mûri, saurait en tirer parti pour qu'ils se donnent au meilleur de leurs capacités sur tous les plans de leur vie.

De l'avis de Sirius, James, à sa manière, était aussi étrange que Remus. Il agissait toujours selon sa nature mais ses agissements semblaient parfois démentir ce qu'il était, ce qui d'un point de vue logique était totalement incompatible. Sirius admirait James, sincèrement. Il l'agaçait parfois, le considérait toujours comme son égal mais l'admirait dans un sens de respect – et non d'adoration, comme c'était le cas pour Peter. Lui_-_même ne se sentait prédestiné à rien, il prenait la vie comme elle venait, saisissait ses occasions et ne se demandait pas où elle le mènerait puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais le savoir, mais James… James était fait pour quelque chose. Sirius était peut_-_être trop jeune pour savoir quoi mais il comprenait déjà que son ami était _destiné_ à être quelqu'un. S'il avait la capacité d'interpréter les signes avant_-_coureurs, Sirius savait qu'il aurait pu dire maintenant ce que deviendrait James dans le futur, et il se doutait déjà que le James adulte serait bien différent de l'adolescent qui était en train de se construire, car derrière les fougues de la jeunesse, son attitude vis_-_à_-_vis de ses amis montrait au moins une chose indéniable : il serait un homme responsable – pour le moment, inclure "James" et "responsable" dans la même phrase était de l'ordre du comique.

_-_ On a parlé de ça une bonne centaine de fois, grogna Sirius d'un air contrarié, et je te répète pour la centième fois ce que je t'ai déjà dit : on ne peut rien faire tant qu'il ne nous en parle pas. On lui a fait des signes, on lui a montré qu'on était là, s'il n'est pas capable de comprendre ça, il n'a qu'à rester dans les jambes de _son cher _Carvi.

James le regarda avec surprise en notant le ton accusateur et presque rageur avec lequel il avait terminé sa phrase.

_-_ Tu as quelque chose contre Carvi ? demanda_-_t_-_il prudemment. Pourtant, Remus a l'air toujours mieux quand il le voit et…

_-_ Justement ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il un peu trop brusquement.

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de poursuivre.

_-_ Ecoute, tu me connais bien maintenant et tu sais que je me soucie également de Remus, même si je peux me montrer parfois aveugle… ou plutôt je ne cherche pas particulièrement à savoir, rectifia_-_t_-_il en voyant que James allait protester. Je sais que tu trouves que c'est bien pour Remus que Carvi s'occupe ainsi de lui, et tu as certainement raison, mais moi ça ne me plait pas. Je sais pas, c'est peut_-_être de l'égoïsme mais ça m'énerve de voir Remus courir vers lui dés qu'il a un souci en nous passant sous le nez sans même nous capter.

Il lança d'un geste rageur un caillou vers le lac.

_-_ Bouse de dragon et dard de billywig ! Je suis peut_-_être pas du genre à soutirer des explications à mes amis mais il n'en reste pas moins que je me préoccupe d'eux, et si cet abruti n'est pas capable de comprendre que les amis, c'est fait pour ça, il n'a qu'à déménager dans les appartements de Carvi !

James était un peu surpris de l'attaque véhémente du garçon, celui_-_ci perdant rarement son calme, mais au fond, ça lui ressemblait bien.

_-_ Tu es furieux contre Remus, constata_-_t_-_il. Tu étais pareil en seconde année, avec moi puis également avec lui.

_-_ A la différence que ça n'a pas changé pour Remus, grommela Sirius pour approuver.

_-_ Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression que quelque chose ne collait pas entre vous deux, mais en fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. En même temps, c'est plutôt rassurant qu'il s'agisse de ça, je craignais un peu que vous ne puissiez pas vous supporter vu que vous êtes vraiment très différents tous les deux.

_-_ Comment tu fais pour être aussi observateur avec nous, toi ?

Sirius le fixait d'un air entre perplexité et amusement et James se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.

_-_ Il n'empêche, poursuivit_-_il en reprenant un air sombre, que tout cela ne nous aide pas à comprendre ce qui arrive à Remus.

Il regarda un moment Peter, que le professeur avait désigné pour être le premier à passer, avancer en tremblant d'un des chevaux, comme s'il montait à l'échafaud.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que si Carvi n'était pas là, il nous parlerait ?

_-_ C'est ironique à dire mais Remus est un vrai _loup_. Il est sauvage dans ses relations aux autres et il choisit ceux à qui il fait confiance, mais au fond, il ne peut y avoir qu'une personne qui peut réellement être proche de lui. Si Carvi n'avait pas été là, il se serait retrouvé acculé, et il t'aurait trouvé. Je le vois mal se tourner vers Peter pour ça, grimaça_-_t_-_il légèrement.

_-_ Toi aussi tu es observateur, se moqua gentiment James. Tu n'as peut_-_être pas tort, il aurait fini par nous trouver sans ce prof.

_-_ _Te_ trouver, rectifia vaguement Sirius, occupé à observer avec intérêt l'Ethonans qui s'élevait dans les airs, Peter accroché à son cou en émettant des petits cris de frayeur.

_-_ Tu sais bien que nous ne formons qu'un, sourit malicieusement James.

_-_ Tout autre que toi aurait reçu un maléfice d'aphasie doublé d'un sortilège de furoncle, l'avisa_-_t_-_il aimablement.

_-_ Mais c'est de moi, James Potter, dont il s'agit, remarqua James en redressant fièrement la tête.

_-_ Maudits soient tous les James Potter, souffla Sirius.

_-_ Je savais bien que tu m'aimais, sourit grandement son ami. Pour l'alliance, évite une bague en diamant, je préférerai une chevalière.

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas briser le cœur de toutes les demoiselles qui me courent après, répondit très sérieusement Sirius, mais j'en prends bonne note.

_-_ Tu me rassures, mon cœur débordant d'amour n'aurait pas supporté le choc d'un refus clair et net. Allons_-_y avant que Peter ne soit obligé de refaire un tour, ajouta_-_t_-_il en se dirigeant vers le groupe des élèves, où leur ami qui était revenu de son petit tour avait pris une teinte légèrement verdâtre.

James posa sa main sur son dos et le frotta d'un air compatissant tandis que Sirius montait sur le dos d'un des Ethonans, le faisant immédiatement s'élever pour se retrouver dans les airs avec Millea Stimpson. Son ami la vit lui dire une chose à laquelle il acquiesça avant que tous deux ne lancent leurs chevaux à vive allure pour faire une course sous les cris indignés du professeur.

Rigolant, James baissa les yeux et vit un peu plus loin Lily Evans, qui revenait d'un vol, en train de caresser la tête d'un cheval. Ses yeux étaient encore plus brillant qu'avant alors qu'elle fixait le mouvement des ailes de l'Ethonan qui les repliait avec grâce. Evans agaçait et amusait James tout à la fois parce qu'elle était toujours à leur faire la morale et à s'offusquer d'un rien, mais il y avait des fois où elle les avait surpris, et d'autres où elle l'intriguait.

Lily Evans était l'une des meilleurs élèves du collège, en fait elle était la meilleure avec lui et Sirius dans leur année – et sûrement au_-_delà –, elle était fille de Moldus mais se renseignait énormément sur le monde de la magie, de sorte qu'elle en savait parfois plus que certains sangs purs, même si certaines choses évidentes pour eux pouvaient encore la surprendre. Malgré tout cela, le Gryffondor avait toujours vu sa camarade avec des yeux brillants de curiosité et d'intérêt à tout ce qui se racontait, même lorsqu'elle avait déjà pu apprendre le sujet. En cet instant, ses yeux suivant la course de Sirius et Stimpson, la jeune fille ressemblait à une enfant découvrant ses cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël. Elle avait une capacité à l'émerveillement que James avait perçu sans même savoir comment, et lorsque la jeune fille un peu rabat joie laissait la place à la petite fille au regard plein d'étoiles et de rêves, il avait cette envie étrange de plonger dans ses yeux pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

o

Le vendredi matin s'était parfaitement déroulée pour les Maraudeurs. Jugson leur avait fait faire des travaux pratiques en défense, la potion demandée par Achear n'avait pas été trop complexe, à tel point que Remus et Peter la réussirent presque totalement et pour parachever cette matinée, ils avaient vu Gerald Hargow recroquevillé dans le coin sombre d'un couloir et gémissant sous la douleur des furoncles qui le recouvraient.

Après le repas, Flitwick avait malheureusement décidé de leur faire un cours entièrement théorique et les élèves grattaient sur leurs parchemins depuis presque deux heures lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. James et Sirius interrompirent leur conversation pour tourner leurs regards vers la porte en même temps que leurs condisciples au moment où McGonagall entrait.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi professeur mais je dois amener monsieur Lupin au bureau du directeur.

Seize paires d'yeux3 se tournèrent vers le garçon châtain qui rassembla ses affaires avec un air perplexe comme sa directrice de maison le lui demandait et lui emboîta le pas. Il la suivit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sans poser la moindre question, l'esprit un peu vague.

Il était détaché de tout, comme souvent depuis quelques temps mais la différence avec les premiers temps était qu'il n'y faisait plus attention. Avant, son état finissait par l'inquiéter et il luttait – le mot n'était pas faible – pour rester concentré sur ce qui se passait. Maintenant, tout lui était totalement indiffèrent, pas vraiment parce qu'il n'avait plus la volonté de combattre mais parce qu'il en était arrivé à un point où il n'était même plus capable de réaliser l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin ?

Il redressa la tête pour tomber sur le regard un peu inquiet du professeur McGonagall. Il nota vaguement qu'elle était pâle et s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

_-_ Vous avez eu des soucis aujourd'hui ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non… Excusez_-_moi, je suis un peu fatigué, dit_-_il en souriant doucement.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas au sourire. Un bref instant, il sembla au garçon voir une expression de détresse passer sur son visage alors qu'elle passait son regard de l'entrée ouverte menant au bureau du directeur à son élève, mais il avait dû mal voir.

_-_ Venez avec moi, le directeur vous attend, annonça_-_t_-_elle d'une voix légèrement rauque en passant devant.

Albus Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau, en train de lire une lettre avec un air fatigué qui aurait pu surprendre Remus en d'autre temps. Il leva un visage grave sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent et McGonagall posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève pour le mener s'asseoir devant le bureau.

Il régnait une ambiance solennel dans la pièce et malgré son état de torpeur, Remus se sentit mal à l'aise, tournant un instant la tête vers McGonagall avant de revenir sur Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin, commença le directeur, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas facile et je ne pense pas qu'il existe une meilleure façon de le faire.

Derrière lui, son professeur serra sa main sur son épaule et l'estomac du Gryffondor se resserra, lui amenant une impression nauséeuse désagréable.

_-_ Vos parents ont été victime d'un accident, déclara le directeur. Votre mère est en ce moment à Ste Mangouste, elle n'a fort heureusement pas eu de blessures physiques graves.

Il ne poursuivit pas, observant la réaction de son élève, mais celui_-_ci n'en eut aucune.

Remus gardait son regard fixement dirigé devant lui, tentant d'analyser ce que venait de dire son professeur, mais tout ce que son cerveau arriver à interpréter de cette phrase était qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Il y avait la notion d'accident, évidemment, mais tout ce que le garçon arrivait à comprendre, c'était que sa mère n'avait pas été blessée gravement.

Une information manquait.

L'annonce de Dumbledore était incomplète et Remus avait l'impression qu'il devait maintenant poser une question, mais le problème était qu'il ignorait laquelle. Il savait qu'il y avait un manque, une carence douloureuse dans cette nouvelle, seulement il était incapable de définir laquelle.

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit un instant et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en constatant le regard vide de son élève. Il avait l'impression que celui_-_ci ne l'avait pas entendu, ce qui était impossible. Il attendit encore un peu, espérant qu'il lui poserait la question qu'il aurait dû poser, mais celle_-_ci ne vint pas, et le directeur se surprit à plus craindre cela que sa réaction à ce qu'il allait lui apprendre.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin, je suis sincèrement désolé mais votre père a été tué dans l'accident.

Un cri, un sursaut, un mouvement des yeux, Dumbledore aurait préféré n'importe quelle réaction plutôt que l'apathie dans laquelle resta le jeune Lupin. La nouvelle semblait ne faire naître aucun sentiment en lui et le directeur échangea un regard inquiet avec le professeur McGonagall, espérant sans doute pour la première fois une réaction violente à venir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans l'esprit de Remus mais n'y trouvaient aucun écho. Une part de lui disait que cette information était capitale, qu'il aurait dû l'interpréter d'une certaine manière, mais une autre n'arrivait pas du tout à analyser correctement les éléments composant cette simple phrase. Tout semblait décousu et dépourvu de sens. Il savait que cela concernait son père ainsi qu'un "tué"… ou alors un tueur… impossible de s'en rappeler, incapable de le comprendre. Le pire était qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Le pire ? Non, il y avait pire, mais quoi ?

Remus secoua la tête et releva la tête pour regarder son directeur.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin ? Votre père est mort, insista_-_t_-_il.

La voix de Dumbledore paraissait hésitante et Remus eut l'envie d'en rire tellement c'était incongru de sa part.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi monsieur… Je peux y aller ?

Un mouvement brusque de McGonagall lui fit tourner son regard vers elle, lui faisant découvrir son expression presque scandalisée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à saisir de la situation précédente.

_-_ Vous pouvez vous retirer, acquiesça le directeur après un long silence. Si vous voulez parler, monsieur Lupin, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir, ou le professeur McGonagall.

Le garçon hocha la tête et sortit.

« Votre père est mort », son père était parti ? « Votre père est mort », mort ? Cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus en vie… « Votre père est mort » Notion abstraite tout de même… « Votre père est mort » L'image de son père souriant et parlant avec lui frappa son esprit. « Votre père est… » La tête lui tournait tout de même, il était tellement douloureux de réfléchir autant.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et réalisa qu'il avait continué à marcher en réfléchissant – il avait d'ailleurs bien avancé dans le château. Revenant sur ses pas, il mit un certain temps pour se rendre dans la tour Gryffondor et avisa ses amis en train de jouer aux cartes explosives devant la cheminée.

_-_ Lunard ! Qu'est_-_ce que te voulait Dumbledore ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de signifier que ça n'avait guère d'importance puis désigna le jeu du menton.

_-_ Qui gagne ?

_-_ C'est moi ! s'exclama Sirius alors que les cartes explosaient à la figure de Peter. Tu joues ?

_-_ Prépare toi à perdre, Patmol, sourit_-_il en s'installant avec eux.

Une nouvelle partie s'engagea et aucun élève dans la salle commune ne remarqua le chat qui se faufila en dehors de la salle commune alors que des élèves entraient. Le professeur McGonagall reprit sa forme humaine de l'autre côté du passage sous le regard surpris de la grosse dame. L'air choqué, elle fixa un moment le passage entre incompréhension et angoisse avant de partir dans le couloir à grands pas sans réussir à calmer sa respiration qui s'était presque faîte erratique après avoir assisté à la réaction inappropriée de son élève.

_(à suivre…)_

_**Rqe **: La fin du chapitre peut être assez… choquante d'un point de vue "moral". La réaction de Remus n'est pas le fruit du hasard et vous comprendrez ce qu'il en est plus tard. Je disais en début de chapitre que vous n'aurez normalement pas besoin de mouchoirs, je dis ça parce que normalement, c'est surtout à la réaction des proches qu'on a envie de pleurer… enfin je trouve. (ne vous inquiétez pas, Remus finira par réagir à cette mort)_

1 cherchez pas, ça n'existe pas.

2 « Les animaux fantastiques » p. 40

3 8 Gryffondor (Remus ne se regarde pas, soyons logique) et 8 Poufsouffle, si y'en a que ça intéresse, lol


	17. Interrogations, réponses et erreurs

_Mouhahahaha ! J'aime ce chapitre… Je l'aime parce qu'il va bien vous frustrer :-P Et j'en connais qui ne vont pas apprécier ce qu dit Sirius dans ce chapitre… Je tiens juste à dire que personnellement, je suis d'accord avec lui vu les éléments qu'ils ont en main (et non, on n'est pas forcément d'accord avec ses persos, sinon ça voudrait dire que je crois tout ce que je fais dire à la famille Black ou au père de Severus /frissonne/ )_

_**Carine !** Je sais que tu vas avoir des envies de meurtres une fois arrivée à la fin de la première partie de ce chapitre, mais n'oublie pas que si tu veux savoir, faut que je reste en vie, d'accord ? lol_

_**Malice **: ta rar est à la fin du chapitre ;-) _

**Chapitre 16 : Interrogations, réponses et erreurs**

Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient rapidement écoulées, principalement en raison des derniers préparatifs des élèves en vue des épreuves libres. James était rassuré de rentrer à Poudlard pour retrouver Remus. Le jour du départ, leur ami avait en effet été totalement introuvable et ils ne l'avaient pas vu dans le train. Extrêmement inquiets, lui et Sirius n'avaient été rassurés que le lendemain, lorsqu'une chouette était venue leur apporter une lettre du châtain leur expliquant que pour des raisons particulières il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui pour Pâques.

Par ailleurs, l'attitude étrange de sa mère n'avait pas été pour rassurer James. Le soir de leur arrivée, au repas, elle leur avait demandé des nouvelles de Remus avec un air peiné qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Quand James lui avait demandé pourquoi la santé de leur ami semblait lui faire tant de souci, elle les avait observé un instant avec perplexité avant de leur demander s'ils lui avaient parlé avant de partir. Son fils lui avait alors expliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de la journée et Mme Potter avait rapidement clos le sujet, restant sourde aux questions des deux adolescents. Elle semblait savoir quelque chose au sujet de Remus et c'était aussi frustrant qu'inquiétant.

Ils avaient pourtant retrouvé le garçon tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé, peut_-_être plus distant encore, et leurs interrogations à son égard étaient une fois de plus restées sans réponse.

_-_ Comment ça tu ne vas pas y participer ? s'exclama James.

Les quatre garçons étaient installés dans la salle commune, près du feu, et James, Sirius et Peter fixaient Remus avec surprise.

_-_ Mais je croyais que c'était obligatoire, remarqua Peter.

_-_ Pas exactement. On est obligé d'avoir une note pour chaque épreuve, répondit vaguement Remus. J'aurai zéro pour celle_-_ci, tout simplement.

_-_ Tout simplement ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'essaies pas, intervint Sirius.

_-_ Je n'ai pas d'idée, c'est tout. Ce n'est qu'un jeu de toute manière. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave à ne pas participer à l'épreuve libre.

Il étouffa un bâillement et se leva.

_-_ Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

_-_ Pas d'idée ? répéta James, abasourdi, après qu'il soit parti. On n'a pas arrêté de lui en proposer ! J'étais persuadé qu'il s'était déjà inscrit.

_-_ Il a raison, ce n'est pas grave, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. A la limite, il vaut mieux qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'efforts dans son état actuel.

_-_ Quand est_-_ce que vous passez ?

_-_ Moi à la fin de la première semaine et Sirius tout le temps que dureront les épreuves libres, c'est bien ça ?

_-_ Tant qu'il y aura des suicidaires en tous cas, confirma son ami avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_ J'ai appris que les filles allaient passer en dernières, à la mi_-_mai, indiqua Peter. Je trouve ça plutôt bizarre dans la mesure où elles ont été les premières à déposer leurs projets.

_-_ Ce sont elles qui ont voulu ça, supposa Sirius. Elles n'arrêtent pas de préparer ce qu'elles vont présenter depuis le début de l'année, je comprends qu'elles souhaitent clore les épreuves libres.

_-_ En tous cas, ça commence dans une semaine, commenta James, une lueur dans les yeux, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner et de montrer mon talent aux autres.

_-_ Ils l'ont déjà vu, lui fit remarquer Peter.

_-_ Mais pas comme ça !

_-_ Et on a aussi l'Anceps Ortus, ajouta son ami.

James se renfrogna alors que Sirius grimaçait.

_-_ Ça commence à m'énerver de constater que les livres qu'on désire prendre sont toujours empruntés. Je me demande qui peut bien faire ces recherches en même temps que nous.

_-_ D'un autre côté, on a quand même avancé, nous savons qu'il s'agit d'une hérédité.

_-_ Je déteste les livres qui se contentent de citer les notions sans les expliquer. _Ces hérédités complémentaires, dans lesquelles nous retrouvons les énergies réfléchissantes, l'Anceps Ortus ou encore les isotemporalités, sont assez rares pour… _récita Sirius de mémoire avec un air méprisant. Le type qui a écrit ce bouquin n'a certainement jamais appris ce qu'était une référence. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard, j'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour.

_-_ Pareil pour moi ! Tu viens Peter ?

_-_ Non, j'ai le devoir de potion à terminer, grimaça_-_t_-_il. Amusez_-_vous bien.

_-_ Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça !

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité mais figèrent sur le seuil en voyant le carnage à l'intérieur. Des affaires étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièce et un bureau avait été renversé au sol, des encriers brisés déversant leur liquide noir sur la pierre. Remus se tenait près de la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos et les yeux fixés sur ses mains ensanglantées, des gouttes écarlates tombant sur le verre cassé de la vitre qu'il avait dû briser à coups de poing.

_-_ Remus !

James se précipita vers lui mais Sirius le retint au moment où leur ami se tourna vers eux. Le jeune Potter regarda l'autre brun avec surprise mais celui_-_ci portait toujours son regard vers Remus avec une certaine méfiance. Contrairement à James, il avait vu au fond des yeux ocre cette lueur dangereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_-_ Remus, qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta James, que Sirius tenait toujours par le bras. Pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien ? On est là, Remus ! On est là pour toi !

_-_ Comment vous pourriez le comprendre ? demanda le châtain d'une étrange voix rauque, entre fatigue et menace.

Son corps était parcouru de frissons et ses yeux ne restaient pas sur les deux autres, ils ne cessaient au contraire de rouler dans leurs orbites avec lenteur, comme cherchant quelque chose. Sans se soucier de ses plaies sanguinolentes, il porta ses mains à son visage et le frotta comme s'il avait espéré en arracher la peau de cette manière.

_-_ Il court dans la plaine, il court dans mes veines, il va refermer ses crocs, très bientôt, souffla_-_t_-_il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre cassée. Pas le choix, jamais, il n'y a qu'une solution… qu'une solution…

Il gémit en crispant ses doigts sur son front puis releva des yeux un peu perdus sur son environnement, la lueur inquiétante disparue de son regard. Celui_-_ci tomba sur ses deux amis et il eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de porter ses mains devant son visage avec surprise, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elles étaient blessées.

_-_ Re… commença James.

_-_ Désolé, le coupa brusquement son ami sans oser croiser son regard. Je… Je crois que la fatigue me rend plus sensible aux effets précédents la pleine lune.

Il attrapa sa baguette tombée à terre et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour remettre la vitre en état puis le bureau.

James se dégagea de la prise désormais molle de Sirius pour s'approcher de Remus et prendre ses mains pour les examiner, ne rencontrant pas de résistance de sa part.

_-_ Il faut que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh.

_-_ Non, ça va aller, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Je suis désolé, répéta_-_t_-_il, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il passa devant Sirius en évitant son regard perçant et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau.

_-_ Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais vu la pleine lune lui faire cet effet_-_là trois jours avant son apparition, remarqua le garçon en fixant la porte comme s'il avait voulu voir au travers.

_-_ Sirius…

Il se décida à accorder un regard à James, qui portait dans ses yeux un appel à l'aide. Il avait tout essayé avec son ami lycanthrope, tout ! Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Sirius lança un sortilège de surdité sur la porte de la salle de bain avant de répondre avec franchise.

_-_ Je ne peux rien faire, James. Et même si je pouvais, je ne le voudrais pas. Remus ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui_-_même s'il ne voit pas qu'on veut l'aider.

_-_ Mais nous ne…

_-_ James ! Si son choix est de rester seul, je n'irai pas à son encontre. Je refuse de lui courir après comme nous l'avions fait en seconde année. Il doit comprendre par lui_-_même, tu saisis ? Si nous le forçons au point de l'attacher jusqu'à ce qu'il nous révèle tout, je ne pourrai jamais savoir quelle confiance lui accorder… et j'avoue qu'en ce moment, celle_-_ci n'est pas à son beau fixe.

_-_ Pourquoi dis_-_tu ça ?

_-_ Remus est assez fort pour combattre le garou, je l'ai compris il y a longtemps, ce qui veut dire qu'il a une très grande force mentale. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il lui arrive mais s'il ne lutte pas comme il devrait le faire, comme il _peut_ le faire, c'est qu'il n'est pas totalement innocent dans ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Je le respecte plus que tu ne le crois, James, et c'est pourquoi je ne peux lui faire aucune concession sur ce plan_-_là.

_-_ Il doit y avoir une raison ! Un facteur quelconque !

_-_ Un facteur extérieur ? Et qui serait quoi ? S'il s'agissait d'un sort qui lui aurait été lancé ou d'une malédiction, Dumbledore l'aurait senti. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'an dernier et de Fitevil ? Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle en avait après lui ? Toi et moi, on est des surdoués en magie, Remus est un bon sorcier mais sans plus, sauf qu'il est un loup_-_garou ! Aucun loup_-_garou n'avait été accepté en école avant lui. Pour la magie avec baguette, ça ne change rien, mais la magie intuitive, c'est une autre paire de manche ! La transformation en garou est d'ordre magique, qu'adviendrait_-_il d'un lycanthrope capable de lier cette énergie à sa magie propre ? Tu es intelligent James, tu sais tout ça.

_-_ Attends, tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu crois que Remus…

James ne termina pas sa phrase mais ses yeux écarquillés parlaient pour lui.

_-_ Ce que je vois, c'est que Remus nous cache quelque chose depuis quelque temps. Je ne crois rien, James. Simplement quelque chose a changé durant les vacances. Il _disparaît_ on ne sait où pendant des heures et la dernière fois, il était couvert de terre, comme s'il était sorti, et il ne nous répond pas clairement quand on lui demande où il s'est rendu. Il nous connaît lui aussi, pourquoi nous cacherait_-_il ça ?

_-_ Il peut y avoir un tas de raisons, remarqua James d'une petite voix, les paroles de son ami le touchant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_-_ Dans ce cas j'aimerai les connaître.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Remus ressortit de la salle de bain, les salua rapidement et se dépêcha d'aller se coucher en refermant les rideaux de son baldaquin sur lui. James l'observa un instant puis fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Sirius en plantant son regard dans le sien avec assurance.

_-_ Moi aussi je le respecte, dit_-_il plus bas pour ne pas être entendu par Remus, et c'est pourquoi j'accepte qu'il puisse flancher. Je me refuse à faire des conclusions trop hâtives. Tu as raison sur un point par contre : on ne peut pas l'aider contre sa volonté. Mais je ne le lâcherai pas, Sirius. Je ne le lâcherai jamais.

_-_ Je n'en doutais pas, sourit doucement son ami. On sort ?

James alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et marqua une pause devant le lit de Remus en songeant qu'il leur faudrait rapidement arriver à devenir des animagi. Peut_-_être qu'en accompagnant le loup_-_garou lors de ses transformations, celui_-_ci comprendrait à quel point il comptait pour eux.

Avec la douce chaleur du mois de mai débutèrent les projets libres, transfigurant de manière impressionnante le château en un palais des expositions hétéroclite. Des couloirs aux murs d'ordinaire nus se recouvrirent de tableaux peints par différents élèves avec plus ou moins de talent – Sirius n'en trouva aucun qui puisse arriver à la hauteur de ceux de son oncle – et certaines salles jusqu'alors abandonnées accueillirent des sculptures en tout genre.

Les plus belles expositions vinrent sans aucun doute d'Agathe Kwartz, qui avait créé plusieurs statues dans de la glace éternelle avec un talent incontestable, et de Léopold Fraister, qui avait fabriqué un modèle réduit de Poudlard dont les murs devenaient transparents sous une incantation, révélant tous les personnages miniatures qu'il avait réalisé à l'image exacte des différents habitants de l'école.

D'autres idées originales telles que les origamis d'Elsa Keeper ou encore les représentations grandeur nature de différents coins du globe par Carl Graster et Justin Hilton remportèrent également un franc succès, mais les élèves attendaient surtout les spectacles promis qui commencèrent le premier week_-_end et ils ne furent pas déçus.

Le premier fut un spectacle de magie élémentaire présenté par quatre Serpentard : Lucius Malefoy pour l'air, Conrad Forester pour la terre, Eline Pratz pour l'eau et Anne Sinclair pour le feu. Si Malefoy menait clairement la représentation, les trois autres se montrèrent particulièrement doués pour suivre le rythme et aucun ne put trouver à redire à la fin du spectacle, les yeux encore écarquillés par cette démonstration de puissance magique.

D'autres spectacles magiques suivirent dans la semaine sans parvenir à égaler cet étalage de toute beauté, hormis celui que présentèrent Franck Londubat, Sygmor Talarage et Kyle Hightlaw. Les deux Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor avaient entraîné par leur magie les élèves dans des mondes féeriques plus vrais que nature, leur donnant par moments l'impression de voler parmi les étoiles aux côtés de dragons ou de côtoyer les fées dans de luxuriantes forêts. Les spectateurs eurent du mal à réaliser à la fin de la représentation qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais quitté la Grande Salle.

Tous les projets libres ne se déroulèrent cependant pas aussi bien que ceux_-_ci. Précéns Smith, par exemple, avait essayé de dresser des lutins pour une représentation, mais ceux_-_ci avaient totalement échappé à son contrôle et il avait fallu une bonne heure avant que tous soient capturés, heure durant laquelle l'école connut un capharnaüm tel qu'on en avait rarement vu, même depuis l'arrivée des Maraudeurs.

Nelly Dinissier et Elise Ray n'eurent pas plus de chance que le Poufsouffle. La première était restée sur son idée de défilé de mode avec des vêtements de sa création et si l'accompagnement à la harpe de son amie fut apprécié à sa juste valeur, les élèves ne tardèrent pas à faire comprendre à la Serpentard le ridicule de ses robes fanfreluches et dentelles en éclatant de rire. Elle fut d'ailleurs sèchement sommée par le reste de sa maison d'arrêter le massacre à la deuxième robe d'un rose écoeurant qui ne souhaitait pas subir les railleries des autres maisons pour cet "incident".

Il en fut différemment du spectacle de patinage artistique de Morine Johnson. Elle n'utilisa pas une fois la magie pour apporter du suprême à son art et personne ne sembla le constater comme la jeune fille virevoltait avec une grâce impressionnante sur la surface magiquement gelée du lac.

Mais s'il est une chose dont on parla continuellement durant cette première semaine de projets libres, ce fut de l'initiative de Sirius Black. Celui_-_ci n'avait pas décidé de jouer sur le spectaculaire, il avait simplement annoncé, au tout premier jour, qu'il accepterait tous les duels qu'on lui proposerait, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne à vouloir s'opposer à lui ou qu'il perde – ce qui lui avait paru d'une absurdité sans nom à sa manière de le dire.

Jusqu'alors, le Gryffondor n'avait pas eu moins de quinze duels, qu'il avait remportés haut la main, et celui dont il était le plus satisfait était sans nul doute celui où il avait envoyé Malefoy au tapis. Le septième année était incontestablement d'un niveau supérieur au sien – il restait une différence entre un septième et un quatrième année, aussi doué soit_-_il – mais le Serpentard avait été trop sûr de lui et Sirius avait profité qu'il se pavane pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Le garçon attendait pourtant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui ne se décidait pas à venir l'affronter. Cette personne ne se fit cependant guère attendre lorsqu'il apparut que plus aucun élève ne souhaitait se faire humilier par Sirius, à la fin de la première semaine.

_-_ Maintenant que je t'ai laissé t'amuser, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, lança une voix féminine alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec James.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et il se tourna vers la Serpentard.

_-_ Canaris ! Je commençais à croire que tu avais peur de moi à force d'attendre.

_-_ Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Black, sourit_-_elle narquoisement. Mais tu peux aussi déclarer immédiatement forfait si tu as peur de te ridiculiser.

_-_ Ma chère demoiselle, si je rejette de nombreuses choses dans mon éducation, je considère la galanterie comme un trait important de tout homme bien éduqué, c'est pourquoi vous ne me verrez jamais vous refuser un tel divertissement, déclara_-_t_-_il en prenant un air noble.

_-_ Ta galanterie ne t'amènera pas à me laisser gagner j'espère, dit Wanda Canaris d'un air moqueur.

_-_ La galanterie passe aussi par le respect de la gente féminine, Canaris, je ne saurai te faire cet affront.

_-_ Dans ce cas, assez parlé et annonçons le duel.

_-_ Je le sens étrange ce combat… dit James comme ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle.

_-_ Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de la battre ? s'amusa Sirius.

_-_ Loin de moi cette idée mais ça risque d'être… intéressant.

Une demi heure plus tard, Sirius faisait face à une Wanda Canaris bien décidée à le faire tomber de son piédestal. Contrairement à l'épreuve de duels, Sirius avait décrété qu'aucune règle ne régissait ses affrontements, ce qui convenait à tout le monde, même si en l'instant, personne ne doutait du fair_-_play des deux adversaires – du moins sur ce duel les opposant.

Aucun coup d'envoi n'était donné, c'était au bon vouloir des adversaires, et ceux_-_ci ne semblaient pas vouloir directement entamer le duel.

_-_ Honneur aux dames, s'inclina galamment Sirius, la baguette prête.

_-_ Prétendrais_-_tu que je ne suis pas capable d'engager ce duel par moi_-_même ? répliqua la jeune fille, clairement moqueuse.

_-_ On me prétend fou et je mentirai en le niant, mais pas au point de chercher à t'offenser lorsque tu as _déjà_ la baguette en main, lui assura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je vois que ta prétention mal placée te porte une rapidité que tu n'as pas.

_-_ Il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir.

Tout un chacun avec un minimum de sens de l'observation pouvait dire que l'attitude de Wanda Canaris s'était modifiée depuis quelques temps : les sarcasmes dédaigneux d'antan s'étaient presque transformés en amicales moqueries et leurs disputes continuelles étaient réellement devenues un jeu entre eux deux. Ce que tout un chacun ignorait en revanche, c'était la raison de ce changement, et seul Severus Rogue, qui était le seul à connaître la situation familiale de la Serpentard et donc le fait qu'elle avait renié son nom, aurait pu apporter une réponse si cela l'avait intéressé outre mesure.

Le duel s'engagea comme l'avait fait celui entre James et Youri Destov, à la différence qu'il fut moins rapide. Il apparut vite que Sirius se retenait pour faire durer le duel. Canaris n'était pas particulièrement moins forte en la matière, mais elle manquait visiblement d'entraînement et avait tendance à moins faire confiance à son instinct, ce qui jouait sur sa rapidité.

_-_ Le respect dans la galanterie passe aussi par la franchise, Black ! lança Canaris entre deux sortilèges. Pourquoi retiens_-_tu tes coups ? _Madide mades !_

_- Sobrare !_ N'as_-_tu pas dit toi_-_même que tu désirais me laisser m'amuser ?

_-_ _Tingis luteum !_ Avec les autres, sombre crétin ! J'avoue que ton manque de confiance à mon égard me déçoit.

_-_ _Palleo !_ Tu pensais être plus forte que moi ?

_-_ Là, tu insultes mon intelligence. _Vello !_ Je ne m'attends pas à gagner mais à un combat loyal, ce que tu ne m'offres pas.

_-_ _Sine cera ! (1)_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_-_ Oui, et si tu pouvais déjà arrêter de juste riposter ! s'énerva_-_t_-_elle soudain.

_-_ A ta guise.

Le garçon se déporta soudain sur le côté en évitant un nouveau sort et lui en envoya un destiné à la déstabiliser. Profitant des effets de son maléfice, il passa derrière elle pour lui coincer un bras dans le dos, sans pour autant lui prendre sa baguette.

_-_ Je trouverai ça plus amusant si tu déclarais forfait, avoua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est galant et respectueux ça ? se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Mon esprit Maraudeur prend malheureusement le pas sur ma bonne éducation à certains moments inappropriés pour les autres.

_-_ Je vais te faire une leçon par démonstration en douceur, Black, répliqua la jeune fille.

Avant qu'il ait plus répliquer, elle lui envoya son coude libre dans le ventre, lui faisant lâcher prise.

_- Expelliarmus !_

_- Protego ! _En douceur ? grimaça Sirius en se frottant le ventre.

_-_ Dis_-_toi que j'aurai pu viser plus bas, ça te convaincra. _Immobilis !_

_- Protego ! Accidis malacum expelliarmus ! _enchaîna_-_t_-_il aussitôt.

La jeune fille ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper au triptyque et fut projetée au sol, qui était devenu moelleux sous l'effet du second sortilège. Sirius, les deux baguettes en main se rapprocha d'elle en souriant alors que les élèves acclamaient sa victoire.

_-_ Galant, tu as amorti ma chute, respectueux, tu as usé d'un triptyque pour me vaincre, énuméra la Serpentard en le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Tu montes dans mon estime, Black.

_-_ A croire que même un Maraudeur peut avoir une bonne éducation finalement, commenta_-_t_-_il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle lui lança un regard significatif et se remit seule sur pieds.

_-_ On s'en approche, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, Black, souffla_-_t_-_elle. Tu restes un crétin imbu de lui_-_même et j'attendrais que tu aies mûri sur certains aspects pour accepter cette main.

_-_ Au moins aurai_-_je une jauge personnelle de l'évolution de ma maturité, remarqua_-_t_-_il en riant. En tous cas tu te défends bien Canaris, et j'espère bien te voir prendre ta revanche.

_-_ Souhait que tu regretteras un jour mais que tu n'avais pas à formuler. Cela va de soi.

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus sous le regard amusé de Sirius qui ne remarqua James que lorsque celui_-_ci plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

_-_ Toujours aussi réticent à ne pas sortir avec une Serpentard ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Son ami éclata de rire à la remarque.

_-_ Cela ne pourrait même pas arriver sous l'emprise d'un Imperium, je te rassure ! Mais cette fille est très intéressante. Affaire à suivre, si j'en doutais encore.

Le même jour, James passa à son tour son projet libre, qui consistait en une démonstration de vol acrobatique sur balai. Le Gryffondor avait été assez surpris – et frustré – que Dorie Létanaut, une Serpentard de sixième année qui n'appartenait même pas à l'équipe de Quidditch, ait eu la même idée.

Elle passa avant lui et James fut forcé de reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que bien, s'étonnant un instant qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe de Serpentard avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait _justement_ des Serpentard.

Lorsque ce fut le tour du Gryffondor, les élèves s'attendaient à un spectacle à la hauteur de leurs espérances, mais certainement pas au_-_delà. Des cris de frayeur fusèrent dans les gradins lorsque le garçon sortit d'un coffre quatre cognards qu'il transforma en véritables boules de feu avant de les laisser partir et de s'envoler. Le reste ne fut plus que hurlements d'effroi et exclamations de ravissement dans les tribunes alors que James évoluait avec une facilité déconcertante entre ces quatre sphères incandescentes bien décidées à le faire tomber à terre tout en exécutant des prouesses acrobatiques hors du commun.

Les félicitations fusaient encore de toutes parts dans la salle commune le soir à l'intention d'un James Potter rouge de plaisir.

_-_ Je l'avais dit que j'allais leur en mettre plein la vue !

_-_ En toute franchise, tu m'as épaté moi aussi, reconnut Sirius comme s'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre.

_-_ Et moi donc ! s'exclama Peter, surexcité. Tu es né avec un balai entre les mains, c'est pas possible autrement !

_-_ L'adresse, la témérité, les réflexes, il suffit d'avoir les bonnes qualités pour rendre un talent inné, se vanta l'attrapeur.

_-_ Prend garde que ta "qualité" de grosse tête ne t'empêche de garder un bon équilibre sur ton balai, se moqua Sirius.

_-_ Je contrebalancerai avec les chevilles, lança négligemment le garçon, trop heureux de sa performance pour se sentir vexé.

_-_ Potter ! Une chouette vient de t'amener un courrier, annonça Suzie Pockad en lui tendant une enveloppe. Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour le spectacle de cet après_-_midi, mais dis_-_moi, tu te retiens pendant les matchs ?

_-_ Quoi ? Je suis le meilleur attrapeur ! s'indigna James.

_-_ Oui, bon, on en reparlera. Salut !

Renfrogné par les paroles de son capitaine, James adressa un regard noir à Sirius qui était clairement en train de se moquer de lui et ouvrit l'enveloppe. L'air méprisant laissa cependant rapidement place à de la surprise avant que son visage ne devienne dangereusement pâle, faisant cesser les ricanements de Sirius.

_-_ Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Peter d'une toute petite voix en voyant que leur ami était sous le choc.

Il leva un air effaré vers eux puis tendit la lettre à Sirius, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Peter lut par_-_dessus l'épaule de Sirius la missive venant de Mme Potter.

_James,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard et que ce n'est pas trop dur pour ton ami Remus. Si je n'ai pas envoyé ce courrier plus tôt, c'est parce que je me doute qu'il lui a fallu un certain temps pour se remettre du choc qu'il a dû avoir en apprenant la mort de son père, et je préfère passer par toi pour lui présenter mes condoléances, au cas où il aurait encore du mal à l'accepter._

_Je pense également à toi, Sirius et Peter, je sais combien il est dur de soutenir un ami dans une telle situation, car il n'existe pas de mots pour alléger la peine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour avoir déjà vécu cela, je sais que le mieux est encore de sentir que quelqu'un est proche de nous, sans pour autant que cette personne ait à dire quoi que ce soit._

_Rien ne rendra son père à Remus, mais il n'est pas seul et s'il a du mal à le réaliser en ce moment – bien que j'espère qu'il ait surmonté du moins en partie cette disparition – il finira par le comprendre._

_Prenez bien garde à vous, _

_Maman._

Peter avait suivi de peu le cheminement expressif de James alors que Sirius fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il analysait l'information donnée par Jenny Potter.

_-_ Alors tout ça… c'est pour ça… murmura James d'une voix blanche.

Sirius redressa la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés.

_-_ Non.

Le ton autant que l'affirmation fit que James fixa son ami avec stupeur sans trouver quoi répliquer. Peter regardait également Sirius avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

_-_ Tu sais à quand ça remonte ? A la veille des vacances, c'est pour ça que ta mère était étrange le soir de notre arrivée à la Sérénité.

_-_ Ils lui auraient annoncé la… mort de son père, dit difficilement Peter, le jour du départ en vacances.

_-_ Non, je viens de vous dire que c'est la veille, lorsque Remus a été convoqué chez Dumbledore. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui voulait, je suis certain que c'était pour ça.

_-_ Mais Remus était normal en revenant ! s'exclama Peter. Il n'a pas pu apprendre ça à ce moment_-_là, c'est impossible. Il aurait été effondré si…

_-_ Ce que je veux dire, le coupa Sirius mais sans quitter James des yeux, c'est qu'il était déjà bizarre _avant_ cela. Je… ne crois pas que Remus puisse réagir à ça en ce moment.

_-_ Mais… il s'agit de son père, s'horrifia Peter.

Il passait son regard de James à Sirius sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient déjà parlé tous les trois de l'état de Remus, mais Peter savait que les deux autres en avaient discuté entre eux et qu'ils avaient dû plus avancer que lui dans leurs réflexions. Et en l'instant, alors que James regardait Sirius avec un air incertain, sa peau moins pâle, il se demandait à quelles conclusions ils en étaient venus pour si peu réagir face à cette situation.

_-_ On ne peut pas faire comme si on ne savait pas… remarqua lentement James.

Peter gigota, mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas habituel de voir James ainsi, comme attendant une approbation de Sirius. En règle générale, il savait toujours quoi faire, il ne lui demandait son avis que par principe, connaissant celui de son ami, mais là… il semblait bien qu'il s'en remettait à Sirius pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ Il fait comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi pas nous ? Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez les gars, mais moi je n'irai pas aborder le sujet parce que je _sais_ que là, maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien. Après, c'est à vous de voir.

James leva un regard préoccupé sur Peter puis poussa un profond soupir.

_-_ Je pense que Sirius a raison Peter.

_-_ Mais ce ne serait pas comme… l'abandonner ? s'inquiéta Peter.

Le regard perçant que lui adressa James le fit frissonner.

_-_ On n'abandonne personne, Peter, dit_-_il sèchement, et certainement pas Remus. Nous ne pouvons que faire ce que dit ma mère pour le moment : être là pour lui. Qu'il laisse paraître le moindre signe d'appel à l'aide et je lui saute dessus, mais pour le moment…

_-_ On a tout tenté, ça ne dépend plus que de lui, termina Sirius.

Les deux bruns regardaient maintenant leur ami dans l'attente d'une confirmation et celui_-_ci finit par plier sous le poids des deux regards. Après tout, il s'agissait de James Potter et Sirius Black, ils savaient ce qu'il convenait de faire.

La seconde semaine de mai se déroula au rythme des derniers projets libres et des révisions pour les examens. Mais pour les Maraudeurs, la fin de semaine ne rimait pas seulement avec la fin du concours mais surtout avec "Anceps Ortus". Mme Pince les avait assuré que le livre qu'ils recherchaient serait de retour dans la bibliothèque pour le samedi – jour où les filles de Gryffondor allaient enfin présenter leurs projets.

Ils avaient passé la semaine à attendre ce moment tout en gardant un œil sur Remus, du moins lorsqu'ils le pouvaient puisque le jeune homme continuait à disparaître mystérieusement sans qu'ils parviennent à le réaliser. Enfin, samedi arriva et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent à une table de la bibliothèque, le livre _"Hérédités complémentaires et compléments réédités"_ fermé devant James.

_-_ Je pique une crise s'il n'y a rien dans ce livre, assura très sérieusement Sirius.

_-_ Tu ne seras pas le seul, soupira James avant de regarder la table des matières.

Son regard s'illumina alors qu'il pointait du doigt une ligne et tournait fébrilement les pages. Il resta un long moment sans parler, lisant le texte sous le regard des deux autres. Successivement, ses yeux puis sa bouche s'ouvrirent béatement avant qu'il ne redresse la tête.

_-_ Voilà pourquoi les autres profs ne lui font pas confiance et Dumbledore si, souffla_-_t_-_il.

Il passa le bouquin aux deux autres qui lurent rapidement l'article sur l'Anceps Ortus.

_-_ Mais alors… s'exclama Peter sans pouvoir continuer.

_-_ Lequel ? demanda Sirius, surpris. Ça explique beaucoup de choses mais ça veut dire qu'il y a bel et bien un Mangemort. Comment Dumbledore peut_-_il savoir qui contrôle Jugson ?

_-_ Comment savoir lequel il est… murmura James en laissant son regard vaguement parcourir le texte. Et ce qu'il cherche…

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec perplexité. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que la connaissance de l'Anceps Ortus leur apporte plus de questions que de réponses mais c'était pourtant le cas.

_-_ A part interroger Jugson lui_-_même, on ne pourra jamais savoir, grommela Sirius en se levant. Autant aller au spectacle des filles, ça ne devrait plus tarder si ça commence bien à quatorze heures.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, la même déception se lisant sur leurs visages alors que James allait ranger le grimoire et qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

o

La salle commune était vide depuis un moment déjà alors que Remus restait assis à fixer les flammes ardentes de la cheminée dans l'espoir que se concentrer sur quelque chose l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Les choses allaient en empirant depuis le mois d'avril. La plus flagrante preuve de cette aggravation étant ces moments d'oubli où il se retrouvait brusquement dans un coin du château ou du parc sans pouvoir expliquer comment il y était arrivé. Et plus que tout, il y avait le garou.

Il avait réalisé – difficilement – qu'il était plus irritable depuis quelques temps mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un effet secondaire de la lycanthropie qu'il contrôlait en temps ordinaires. Les problèmes étaient survenus lors de la dernière transformation, quand il avait laissé la place au garou… ou plutôt qu'il avait "oublié" de se retirer.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, son esprit humain ne s'était pas reclus quand la métamorphose s'était achevée et il était resté en même temps que le garou, sauf qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Pour l'avoir déjà côtoyé en seconde année, Remus avait pu comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était ridicule à penser mais le garou avait semblé totalement ivre, soûl, déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit vacillait, entraînant celui de Remus, bien qu'il n'arrêtât pas de se mutiler. Mais même les mutilations n'étaient faîtes que par automatisme, sans rage ni violence, et Remus ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Maintenant, dans son corps d'humain, installé dans un fauteuil, il essayait d'analyser ses données sans parvenir à rien. Toutes ses idées n'arrivaient à se regrouper que sur ses instincts primaires qui, en ce moment, étaient focalisés sur la peur du garou. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de tout cela…

Le passage de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et Lily Evans passa en trombe dans la salle commune pour monter à son dortoir en quatrième vitesse. Un coin de l'esprit de Remus s'étonna qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans la Grande Salle, prête à présenter son projet libre. Un moment passa durant lequel il oublia que la fille auburn était montée mais elle dévala bientôt les escaliers en sens inverse et se mit à fouiller comme une forcenée dans la salle commune. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins en remarquant brusquement la présence de Remus.

Son air perdu et maladif lui fit oublier ce qu'elle cherchait et elle s'approcha de lui. Etrangement, il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom.

_-_ Oh Evans… Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Un sourire avait tenté de s'ébaucher sur ses lèvres, mais sans grand succès.

_-_ J'ai perdu mon badge, expliqua_-_t_-_elle, je suis venue le chercher.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais arrêta de parler en le voyant décrocher sa propre broche et la lui tendre.

_-_ Ce sont toutes les mêmes de toute manière, et je n'ai plus envie de participer, alors prend le, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

_-_ Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi tu ne veux plus participer ? Je croyais que tu passais juste avant nous. Tu es en bonne voie et…

_-_ Je n'ai plus envie, c'est tout, la coupa_-_t_-_il en se levant et en lui fourrant son badge entre les mains. Bonne chance pour le spectacle, ajouta_-_t_-_il avant de sortir.

Lily était restée interdite par la scène et gardait les yeux rivés sur la sortie maintenant vide. Elle avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Remus mais les rares fois où elle avait pu lui parler, elle n'en avait rien tiré. Elle poussa un soupir et accrocha la broche à sa veste – qui changea de couleur pour prendre celle de sa position – en se promettant d'aller voir Potter et les autres pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Remus. Elle grimaça mentalement, il faudrait qu'elle se défasse de cette manie d'appeler les autres par leur prénom lorsqu'ils allaient mal.

En retard pour la représentation de Tara, elle fila dans le couloir en s'excusant à peine lorsqu'elle percuta une personne qui courait dans le sens inverse, ne réalisant pas qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow.

Peter surgit dans la salle commune déserte et regarda autour de lui avant de monter dans le dortoir puis de redescendre, incertain. Il était venu chercher Remus, James et Sirius étant allés chercher ailleurs, et il espérait qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Désappointé, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil pour se redresser aussi vite avec un cri de douleur. Il remarqua qu'il s'était piqué avec une broche de participation dont la fermeture était ouverte.

Il hésita un instant avant de la prendre et de l'accrocher à sa robe pour ne pas la perdre en se disant qu'un des participants la cherchait forcément en ce moment et ressortit de la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, Remus frappait à la porte du bureau de Carvi, qui lui ouvrit après un moment.

_-_ Remus ? Tu n'es pas à la représentation ? s'étonna le professeur. J'allais m'y rendre justement.

_-_ Professeur, je… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais… J'ai besoin de vous…

Le ton de son élève renforça l'inquiétude de Carvi, qui le fit entrer et asseoir, s'agenouillant face à lui.

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il, Remus ?

_-_ Je… Je suis complètement perdu, professeur ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne comprends plus rien ! se mit_-_il soudain à sangloter. J'ai l'impression d'oublier qui je suis et…

_-_ Remus, regarde moi ! Est_-_ce que ça a un rapport avec le garou ?

Le garçon se força à rester concentré sur les yeux soucieux de son professeur et, comme rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit, il hocha la tête.

_-_ J'ai tellement peur… Mais…

Quelque chose lui revint soudain en mémoire et il leva un regard suppliant vers Carvi.

_-_ Je suis prêt à tout, professeur, assura_-_t_-_il. Vous m'avez parlé d'un ami à vous qui pourrait m'aider. Je… Je veux le voir ! Je veux essayer !

_-_ Tu en es sûr ? Je t'ai prévenu que…

_-_ Il y a autant de risques à ne rien faire ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous en supplie…

Le professeur de botanique le sonda un instant.

_-_ Tu me fais confiance, Remus ? Réponds moi, c'est important.

_-_ Plus qu'à n'importe qui, assura le Gryffondor.

L'homme hocha la tête et se rendit à son bureau pour prendre une plume à laquelle il appliqua un sortilège. Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et en sortit un parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelque chose avant de lui appliquer un coup de baguette puis sortit un autre papier qu'il examina avant de revenir auprès de Remus en laissant le dernier parchemin sur le bureau.

_-_ Je l'ai prévenu, nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Tu es prêt ?

_-_ Portoloin ? demanda Remus en essuyant ses larmes.

Le professeur acquiesça et le garçon totalement confiant, attrapa la plume qu'il tenait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit tirer par le nombril et son corps lui sembla totalement flasque, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assez rudement au sol à l'arrivée.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir les lourds pavés qui recouvraient le sol de la salle avant que son professeur ne l'aide à se relever.

_-_ Ça va aller Remus ?

_-_ Oui professeur.

_-_ C'était tout juste, Wilhelm, lança une voix sifflante mais satisfaite.

Remus se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour tomber sur un être enveloppé dans une immense robe noire munie d'une capuche derrière laquelle scintillaient deux yeux rouges.

_-_ Sois le bienvenu dans mon repaire, Remus Lupin.

_(à suivre…)_

**(1)** : _Madide madeo_ être complètement ivre ; _Sobrio_ rendre sobre ("tempérant", mais bon…) **°** _tingis_ teindre ; _luteum_ jaune ; _paleo_ se décolorer** ° **_Vello _ épiler (arracher les poils) ; _sine cera_ sans cire (traduction littéral) (_**NdA** : J'ai jamais fait de latin alors on oublie la conjugaison, mais j'avoue que je me suis éclatée à trouver ces sorts et "contre sorts" loool_)

_**Question de la plus haute importance** : Nombre d'entre vous avaient des doutes sur Carvi durant la 3ème année, doutes qui semblaient s'être estompés après la mort de Fitevil. La question est : vous avez été nombreux à la voir arriver celle-là :-S_

_**NdA **: C'est prétentieux mais… J'ADORE CE CHAPITRE /sautille/ Pas de panique, les réponses vont arriver… au compte goutte lol. _

**Malice** : Malice topine ! _/plaque deux bisous bien baveux sur chaque joue de Malice/ _(et après je me demande pourquoi les revieweurs m'évitent le plus possible _-_._-_) Nan nan nan ! Les mouchoirs, c'est pour dans… euh… trois ou quatre chapitres… ça va dépendre de comment je vais avancer ;_-_) Et je suis bien contente que tu sois de l'avis de Sirius, surtout parce qu'il n'a pas complètement tort : le p'tit Remus ferait bien de remarquer que ses potes sont là pour lui ! L'explication de son état comateux, par ailleurs, ne saurait trop tarder. Pour ce qui est de la famille de Peter, James et Sirius n'ont tout simplement aucune raison de s'en inquiéter ! J'avoue que je n'ai mis aucune scène là_-_dessus, surtout parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, mais Peter leur a simplement dit qu'il vivait avec sa mère et que celle_-_ci travaillait beaucoup, ils n'ont pas la moindre raison de s'intéresser plus que ça à ses parents ! Je veux dire, est_-_ce que tu vas chercher à en savoir un maximum sur les parents de tes amis, personnellement ? Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à lui, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de s'occuper de ses parents, d'ailleurs, les filles n'apprennent que très tard la mort de la mère de Tara, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde à toutes les conversations « alors ? comment vont tes parents ? » Surtout quand on a 14 ans, lol. Pour la mère de James, je te rassure, elle réagit comme ça d'abord parce qu'elle est assez nerveuse en ce moment et ensuite parce qu'il s'agit de Skeeter ! Je ne doute pas que face à toi elle redeviendrait l'aimable femme qu'elle a toujours été :_-_D bisous ! PS : tu pourrais mettre ton mail quand tu laisses une review ? C'est pas que ça me dérange de mettre en rar ici mais les admins de ff . net sont bien capables de me supprimer mon compte juste pour ça (les crétins _-_._-_)


	18. Transport indésirable

_Salut salut ! Ce chapitre là est un peu plus court que les autres, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait une chance sur un milliard pour que j'arrive à le poster ce week-end, alors un mal pour un bien ? En tous cas, quantité n'est pas qualité et à défaut de la première, j'espère que vous apprécierez la seconde ;-)_

**Chapitre 17 : Transport indésirable**

James et Sirius revinrent en même temps dans le hall, tous deux bredouilles comme ils n'avaient pas trouvé Remus. Peter les rejoignit peu après, ses recherches s'étant révélées tout aussi infructueuses.

_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? demanda_-_t_-_il, soucieux.

_-_ C'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît comme ça, remarqua Sirius en se frottant la nuque. Allons voir le spectacle des filles et on réessaiera après. Qu'est_-_ce qui peut bien lui arriver de toute façon ?

James hésita un moment en regardant à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, où Dumbledore venait de donner au ciel magique un aspect nocturne. Sirius n'avait pas tort, Remus revenait toujours après avoir disparu et il ne courait aucun risque dans Poudlard puisque Jugson se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, à surveiller les élèves.

_-_ Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, confirma_-_t_-_il enfin, et puis je suis curieux de savoir ce que les filles nous ont concocté.

_-_ Ça va bientôt commencer, remarqua Peter alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle et s'installaient sur trois des chaises qui avaient été mises en place devant une grande scène.

Etrangement, c'était Fiona Distort qui se trouvait sur cette scène, un peu stressée apparemment, alors qu'elle ne participait pas au concours. Elle se lança un Sonorus avant de s'adresser aux spectateurs.

_-_ Bien… euh… Bonjour à tous, lança_-_t_-_elle avec un petit sourire crispé. Alors c'est Tara qui va être la première à passer et elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner, alors… voilà… Je vais être à la guitare et Tara va vous interpréter une chanson de sa composition, ensuite… Millea et Lily vous expliqueront ce qu'elles ont fait. Donc… bonne représentation. Ah ! Et il faut aussi que je vous dise que Tara ne va utiliser aucun sortilège pour sa partie, donc pas de Sonorus.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre une chaise installée sur le côté de la scène et de prendre une guitare en main. Il y eut quelques petits rires dans la salle, autant pour le petit speech malaisé de Distort que pour l'anticipation de la chanson de Tara.

_-_ On va encore bien rigoler, tiens, souffla Sirius avec un grand sourire.

James hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas comme la scène était soudain plongée dans le noir total, de sorte qu'on ne voyait rien de ce qui s'y passait.

_-_ Wahou ! Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Tara sans qu'ils puissent pour autant la voir. Alors comme l'a dit Fiona, j'vais vous chanter un petit truc que j'ai composé à mes heures perdues et… euh… Il manque de la lumière là, non ?

Il y eut des chuchotements sur la scène alors que les élèves échangeaient des regards perplexes. La lumière revint brusquement, présentant Tara aux yeux de tous.

_-_ Ah ! C'est beaucoup mieux pas vrai ?

Aucun écho ne lui répondit comme tous les élèves la fixaient avec des yeux écarquillés, se demandant s'il s'agissait réellement de Tara.

_-_ Ooooh ! On dirait que vous aimez ma tenue ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec la chanson que je vais interpréter mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de la mettre, alors j'ai saisi celle_-_ci !

_-_ Elle est… magnifique…

James ne savait pas très bien si Peter parlait de la robe ou de Tara elle_-_même, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'en cet instant, la camarade de classe enfantine avait brusquement laissé la place à une adolescente qui s'acheminait vers son état adulte.

Elle portait un costume indien, un sari léger de couleur pourpre, orange et or, auquel ne manquait que le châle. Elle s'était également maquillée pour faire ressortir ses yeux noirs et l'ensemble qu'elle portait donnait également l'impression d'accentuer le teint mat de sa peau. Ses cheveux courts auraient pu choquer par rapport à sa tenue mais elle avait réussi à les coiffer de telle sorte qu'ils ne jurent en rien dans l'ensemble.

_-_ C'est un costume que ma grand_-_mère…, continua Tara comme si de rien n'était. Hein quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Fiona puis revint aux spectateurs en souriant.

_-_ C'est vrai que vous vous en moquez ! Bon, alors on va y aller pour la chanson ! Je laisse Fiona introduire !

Les premières notes de guitare retentirent quelques secondes après et bien que James ne soit pas un professionnel, il jugea que Fiona jouait plutôt bien, mais comme tout le monde, son attention était portée sur Tara, que la lumière éclairait seule, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant sa physionomie changer.

Au fil de l'introduction, ses traits se faisaient un peu plus rêveurs et, paradoxalement, plus durs que d'ordinaire, elle paraissait plus mature, et lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour entamer sa chanson, il lui sembla réellement que la fille sur scène n'était pas la Tara Milten qu'il connaissait.

_Il existe en cette ère_

_Des îlots si taudis _

_Qu'on aurait pu en faire_

_Des idéaux maudits,_

_Des rêves ensevelis_

_Qui ne seraient que terre_

_S'il n'y avait, folie !_

_Tous ces protestataires. _

Malgré l'absence de sortilège, la voix portait loin dans la Grande Salle et elle était… captivante, envoûtante. Alliant douceur et puissance en une harmonie enchanteresse, James aurait été bien en mal de définir son type de voix, un seul adjectif lui venant à l'esprit : parfaite.

_Ils sont tous héritiers_

_D'une gloire éternelle_

_De tous ces noms princiers_

_Qu'on prétend immortels,_

_Ils seront les parjures _

_Des plus grandes devises,_

_Ces enfants bien trop purs_

_Seront leur pire hantise._

Et il y avait ces paroles qui ne ressemblaient pas à la petite fille insouciante qu'elle était, ces paroles qui devaient trouver bien trop de destinataires dans cette salle.

_A toutes ces familles _

_Qui ne jurent qu'au sang,_

_A tous ces fils et filles_

_Qui omettent leur rang_

_Hésitant par la peur_

_A dire ce qu'ils pensent_

_Et qui laissent leurs pleurs_

_Crier leur innocence,_

James lança un bref coup d'œil vers Sirius, qui semblait figé sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur la chanteuse. Quel écho résonnait en son être à ces paroles ?

_A tous ceux qui écoutent _

_Et à tous ceux qui doutent_

_Sachez dés à présent _

_Reconnaître ce chant,_

_Un refrain protecteur_

_Qu'on connaît en nos cœurs… :_

_On n'est pas ce qu'on naît,_

_Contre nos volontés_

_On devient leur fierté_

_Sous peine d'être damné,_

_On devient un honneur_

_Bâti sur la frayeur _

_Qu'on aimerait ruiner…_

_On n'est pas ce qu'on naît…_

Des mots bien trop durs et violents pour une enfant qui ne cesse de sourire et apporte tant de bien_-_être chez ceux qu'elle croise. Peut_-_être est_-_ce pour cela que ces paroles ne choquent pas James, qu'elles ne choquent personne, pas même ceux qui sont directement visés. L'interlude musical qui suit semble vouloir aider les gens à assimiler tous ces mots qui devraient blesser et pourtant rassurent. C'est cette voix… Une voix qui n'a pas de visage, qui n'est rattachée à aucun corps, une voix qui transporte, qui donne envie de pleurer mais qui apaise, tellement libératrice…

_N'aie pas peur d'être le félon_

_Celui qui criera rébellion_

_Tu seras la fin de ce nom_

_Le début de sa rédemption._

_Sois toujours celui que tu es_

_Oublie tous leurs mots mensongers_

_C'est ta plus grande liberté_

_Tu n'es pas que leur héritier._

_On n'est pas ce qu'on naît._

Le rythme s'est accéléré, il emporte et il calme, il détruit et il construit, dévastateur, réparateur, avec la force d'un torrent capable de briser une digue de rocs, des flots qui se déversent dans les âmes et dans les cœurs, transporteurs de nouvelles vérités, même s'il n'y a plus vraiment de mots, même si tout n'est plus que sensations désormais, une envie de tuer, une envie d'enfanter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de tout changer.

_Toutes ces vérités_

_Que tu t'es inventé_

_Circulent dans ton sang_

_Encore plus puissamment_

_Que cet apprentissage_

_De tes tous premiers âges,_

_Tu n'étais qu'un enfant_

_Tu n'es plus dépendant._

Une flamme brûle dans les yeux de Sirius, la même qui paraît embraser Wanda Canaris et d'autres élèves dans la salle, un feu qui ne signifie rien, qui n'appelle rien, juste une certitude, un défi au monde et peut être, pour chacun, à quelqu'un de plus particulier. James n'est pas concerné par cette chanson mais elle résonne malgré tout avec force en lui, et toujours cette voix, cette voix qui fait oublier, réaliser, comprendre tout et rien, tout en clarté, tout en paradoxes, des mots qui n'existent plus que pour le ton qui les transporte.

_On n'est pas ce qu'on naît_

_Ne le laisse pas faner_

_Cet adage illustré_

_Par ta propre pensée,_

_Si tu restes frustré_

_De n'avoir rien tenté_

_L'échec de ton destin…_

_Ne sera que le tien…_

_Ne sera que le tien…_

La guitare s'était tue sur les dernières phrases, mais les spectateurs ne s'en étaient pas vraiment rendus compte, à moins qu'ils n'aient jamais réalisé, à partir du moment où la voix s'était élevée, qu'elle avait continué à jouer.

Dans le silence qui suivit, malgré tout, l'air gardait encore les résonances de ce chant et personne ne souhaitait briser ces échos donnant à cette voix une immortalité salvatrice.

Les premiers applaudissements firent l'effet d'un choc pour certains élèves, même James sentit Sirius tressaillir à ce bruit qui semblait presque obscène suite à cette étrange démonstration de puissance. Lui et Peter acclamèrent également la Gryffondor, mais Sirius resta immobile, les yeux plissés fixés sur rien de particulier, il paraissait réfléchir.

_-_ Ravie que ça vous ait plu ! s'exclama la voix guillerette de Tara. Je vais laisser ma place à Millea maintenant ! Vos yeux ne vont pas en revenir, je peux vous l'assurer !

C'était étrange mais maintenant que l'instant magique de la chanson était passé, on le dissociait totalement de la Tara volubile qui venait de parler. James, comme tous les autres, ne se posa pas de questions sur le contraste qui avait existé entre ce qu'elle était quotidiennement et ce qu'elle était devenue en chantant, il n'y avait qu'une voix, une voix qu'on ne rattachait à rien, juste une voix.

_-_ Eh ben ! Elle a du potentiel, la petite ! lança Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Il était revenu à son état normal, comme tous les autres qui étaient encore troublés quelques secondes plus tôt, et l'attention générale fut entièrement portée sur Millea Stimpson lorsqu'elle apparut sur l'estrade.

_-_ Salut tout le monde ! Moi et Lily, on a décidé de faire un projet commun, ou plutôt je profite de son projet à des fins personnelles… Oui Lily, je suis une opportuniste et j'en suis fière, sourit_-_elle grandement en direction d'un endroit de la scène que les spectateurs ne pouvaient pas voir. Lily va vous présenter un spectacle de danse en quatre parties, quatre danses qui vont s'enchaîner sans interruption. C'est moi qui aie créé les quatre costumes qui apparaîtront au cours du spectacle ainsi que le maquillage, vous pourrez mieux voir les modèles lorsque ce sera terminé puisque je vais les exposer. Le spectacle de danse sera lié à la magie et les accompagnements musicaux sont moldus. Afin que tout le monde puisse bien voir, les professeurs ont accepté de placer un écran magique, ce sont eux qui s'en chargent, donc vous êtes assurés qu'il n'y a pas de trucages. Je pense ne rien avoir oublié, alors place au spectacle !

Une fois de plus, la scène fut plongée dans le noir, mais lorsqu'une faible lueur apparut enfin, elle ne provenait d'aucune bougie mais d'une forme d'un bleu_-_vert pâle ondulant installée sur la scène. Une douce musique s'éleva, entraînant un mouvement de la forme qui se déplia avec une grâce et une souplesse inconcevables pour un être humain de l'avis de James.

C'était pourtant bien Lily Evans qui se tenait maintenant debout sur scène, vêtue d'une robe turquoise sans manches, présentant un col en V, dont le haut lui moulait le corps alors que la jupe, formée de plusieurs voiles légers dont la découpe faisait penser à des pétales de fleurs, partait souplement sur ses genoux. La couleur du vêtement n'était pas fixe comme des vagues le parcouraient, donnant l'illusion qu'il était fait de brume. Elle avait enfilé des sandales de couleur cuivre dont les lanières remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

Alors que la musique se poursuivait, la danseuse s'en imprégnait, ses moindres mouvements gracieux et délicats semblant faire partie intégrante de la partition. La danse ne naissait pas de la musique, on avait la sensation qu'au contraire la musique était engendrée par la danse. Evans faisait artistiquement jouer sa baguette dans ses mouvements, en sortant des volutes de fumée bleu pâle qui entouraient ses mouvements, semblaient doubler sa robe légère.

Les élèves étaient subjugués par cette danseuse féerique et James n'était pas en reste. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait là de Lily Evans, miss "Moralité" qu'il adorait taquiner. Elle était tellement… belle ainsi. Pas mignonne, ni jolie, mais belle, magnifique, une déesse descendue sur Terre. Il se secoua les esprits en réalisant qu'il commençait à divaguer.

La danse s'accéléra en même temps que la musique et James sentit une différence dans le style, qui se confirma lorsque Evans fit tourner sa baguette autour d'elle dans le rythme, modifiant sa tenue alors qu'un air de jazz remplaçait le classique.

Elle portait maintenant une robe blanche et noire qui semblait constituée de deux parties. Le haut donnait l'impression qu'elle avait par_-_dessus un bustier une chemise à manches courtes dont l'attache se croisait sur son ventre et le bas de sa robe, plus lourde que la précédente, était fendue des deux côtés, montrant ses jambes emprisonnées dans un fin collant noir. Quand aux chaussures, elle avait troqué ses légères sandales pour des bottines dont les talons n'étaient pas trop élevés.

Comme tout à l'heure, le rythme allait crescendo, mais cette fois_-_ci, c'étaient des rubans rouges et noirs qui sortaient de sa baguette pour accompagner sa danse, toujours plus rapide et enjoué alors que la danseuse, le sourire aux lèvres, semblait se perdre dans un monde qui lui était propre.

Une nouvelle transition amena la jeune fille à se retrouver vêtue d'une longue jupe à plusieurs volants orange sanguine qui volait autour d'elle et d'un haut bustier plus rouge et pailleté qui s'accordaient en un parfait accord avec le rythme effréné de la samba qui suivait.

James se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir ainsi sans se fatiguer comme le sourire de la Gryffondor pas plus que ses pas de danse ne faiblissaient jamais. Et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'Evans sache aussi bien danser, lui qui l'avait prise pour une travailleuse acharnée…

Le rythme de la samba envahit la Grande Salle un certain moment alors que la scène semblait irradier de lumière dorée et de paillettes sous l'effet de la magie de la jeune fille, puis il y eut à nouveau une transition, qui passa plus inaperçue car elle dura plus longtemps, la musique passant par un style que James aurait été bien en mal de définir, mais finalement tous purent reconnaître la dernière partie du spectacle comme la lumière sur scène faiblissait.

Elle arriva à un point où on ne voyait plus qu'une ombre se mouvoir sur l'estrade, une ombre qui se modifiait alors que les vêtements se transformaient en même temps que la musique devenait un rock endiablé. La scène parut soudain éclairée par des spots rouges, jaunes et bleus, permettant à chacun de voir le dernier costume de la danseuse.

James sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc et déglutit difficilement alors que la jeune fille se déhanchait sur la musique sans se soucier de l'émoi qu'elle venait de créer. La longue jupe était devenue un pantalon de cuir noir moulant auquel pendait une chaînette en argent et le bustier une chemise sans manche légère, également noire, nouée sur l'avant, laissant ainsi son ventre nu.

Le garçon bloqua un instant sur le nombril de la jeune fille puis se ressaisit pour se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il sentit toute pensée cohérente s'échapper de lui lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille, dégagé de ses cheveux qui avaient été noués hormis deux mèches libres, dont les lèvres étaient peintes de noires, ainsi que le contour de ses yeux. Il oublia totalement la danse et se perdit dans la contemplation de l'adolescente jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, où il ne revint sur terre qu'en entendant les applaudissements des autres.

_-_ Tu crois qu'elles en ont beaucoup d'autres, des talents cachés du même style ?

James tourna vers Sirius un regard pantois qui déclencha le fou rire de son meilleur ami, ce qui le convainquit de totalement se reprendre et d'ainsi éviter de subir ses railleries.

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi elles gardaient ça secret ! s'exclama Peter comme ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. C'est vraiment extraordinaire ce qu'elles ont fait ! Evans est une remarquable danseuse.

_-_ Je crois que Cornedrue n'ira pas dire le contraire, remarqua moqueusement Sirius.

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Laisse tomber, rigola son ami. Bon ! Allons trouver notre petit fugueur maintenant, il doit être dans le dortoir.

Ils montèrent à la tour en continuant à commenter le spectacle des filles mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence en entrant dans le dortoir que Remus ne s'y trouvait pas.

_-_ Ça fait une heure qu'il a disparu, nota James en consultant sa montre.

_-_ Tu paries combien qu'il est chez Carvi ? soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_-_ Jusqu'à quand on va rester sur cette situation ? demanda faiblement Peter, soucieux de son ami mais également anxieux de voir les deux autres le rabrouer.

_-_ Peter a raison, s'énerva James. Je veux bien qu'il ne faille pas le brusquer, mais il y a des limites ! Tu veux attendre jusqu'à quand Sirius ?

_-_ Il est toujours aussi étrange, lui rappela simplement son ami.

_-_ Oui, et bien en ce moment, je ne serai pas contre l'attacher à une chaise et attendre qu'il nous parle, tu vois ? Dés qu'il revient, je te jure que je l'enferme jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

_-_ Ça ne servira à rien, soupira Sirius. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais ça ne changera rien.

James haussa les épaules et alla prendre sa roussette dans ses mains pour la caresser, geste qui avait tendance à le calmer. Peter soupira, soulagé que James décide de faire quelque chose, et se souvint soudain de la broche qu'il portait.

_-_ Vous n'avez croisé personne qui recherchait son badge ? demanda_-_t_-_il en désignant celui qui était accroché à sa robe.

_-_ Non, mais tu devrais aller demander dans la salle commune.

Peter hocha la tête et sortit, James se tournant vers Sirius alors que la porte se refermait.

_-_ Nous ne… Hé ! Arrête Falke ! Qu'est_-_ce qui te prend ?

La roussette qui s'était accrochée à son vêtement s'était soudain mise à donner des coups de griffe à la broche de son maître. James voulut l'arrêter mais il eut soudain l'impression qu'on le tirait violemment par le nombril et le dortoir s'effaça de son champ de vision.

o

Tara observait la danse de son amie avec un sourire fier, n'ayant pas douté une seconde de son incroyable talent. Millea et Océane se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la scène mais Fiona, debout près d'elle avait les larmes aux yeux devant le spectacle, et Tara sourit en songeant que la concernant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ait un destin pur positif.

Son regard se reporta sur la scène mais se perdit avant d'y arriver, un fourmillement familier envahissant sa tête. Elle ne savait pas très bien où elle se trouvait, l'environnement lui apparaissant flou, mais elle distinguait parfaitement plusieurs personnes réunies en train de discuter sans qu'elle puisse rien entendre. Il y avait beaucoup de mouvement autour d'elles, mais il ne s'agissait que de silhouettes qui agissaient sans avoir l'air d'être réellement présentes, comme si plusieurs moments du temps se chevauchaient sans se rencontrer. Tara connaissait un des trois hommes discutant, le second lui était inconnu et le dernier lui tournait le dos. Ils interrompirent leur conversation et les deux premiers fixèrent quelque chose dans la même direction, Tara suivant leur regard. Elle eut un choc en reconnaissant Remus, sauf que dans sa vision, elle voyait se superposer à son image celle d'un loup. Le garçon avait un air perdu et mélancolique, l'homme inconnu s'approcha de lui et lui présenta une fiole pour qu'il la prenne. Hésitant, Remus tourna le regard vers les deux autres, ses yeux cherchant une réponse, et Tara eut un second choc en reconnaissant dans l'homme qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors vu que de dos le professeur Carvi.

Le retour à la réalité fut plus brutal que d'ordinaire, certainement parce que cette vision la touchait plus personnellement que les autres, et elle resta un instant les mains appuyées sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_-_ Tara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle leva son regard vers Fiona, qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Son amie connaissait son pouvoir et devait craindre une nouvelle attaque. Tara ne prit cependant pas la peine de la rassurer, elle passa brusquement devant elle pour sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle, personne ne faisant attention à elle comme ils étaient tous captivés par le spectacle.

Les images de sa vision lui martelaient l'esprit au rythme d'un glas irrémédiable. Elle l'avait pressenti depuis le départ, mais préférant ne pas se fier entièrement à son instinct, elle avait préféré garder des réserves sur ses impressions, et maintenant… L'homme de la vision, l'homme sans nom, était déjà apparu dans certaines de ses visions, il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, et si Carvi discutait ainsi avec lui dans cette vision aux ressentis lugubres, la raison en apparaissait dangereusement logique.

Le bureau de Carvi n'était pas loin et elle y fut rapidement. Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte sur la pièce vide. Un instant immobile sur le seuil de la porte, l'adolescente finit par avancer à grands pas dans le bureau en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver – et elle était assurée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Poudlard.

Son regard tomba sur un parchemin posé sur le bureau dont elle se saisit pour l'observer, mais il n'était recouvert que d'une vingtaine de pastilles rouges et une noire sans qu'elle comprenne ce que cela signifie. Un tiroir entrouvert d'où filtrait une faible lueur attira son attention et elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir à l'intérieur des badges de participation au concours.

_-_ Pourquoi en a_-_t_-_il ? se demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix basse. Pourtant il est sensé y avoir autant de badges que de participants…

Elle ressentait au fond d'elle l'urgence de la situation, mais elle était incapable de relier les rares informations qu'elle possédait pour les relier entre elles. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se concentra sur l'un des badges pour ressentir la magie qui l'entourait. Elle avait depuis peu appris à vraiment appeler son pouvoir à se manifester, mais l'entreprise restait difficile. Une part de son esprit pensa à Lily, qui devait avoir terminé sa représentation depuis peu, avant qu'une nouvelle vision ne lui vienne.

Quand elle reprit à nouveau conscience, son hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'élance sur ses pas pour retourner à la Grande Salle. Des élèves étaient déjà en train de sortir lorsqu'elle y parvint mais elle ne fit pas attention à eux et se précipita vers l'arrière de la scène, dans une petite salle où ses amies devaient se trouver.

Lily y était seule, toujours dans son dernier costume, prête à se changer.

_-_ Tara ! Fiona est partie à ta recherche, elle… Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?

Sans répondre, elle se précipita vers elle et agrippa son badge de participation – que Lily avait gardé tout au long du spectacle – avec l'intention de le lui retirer, mais au moment où ses doigts le touchèrent, elle sut qu'elle avait moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

La sensation désagréable du Portoloin s'arrêta lorsqu'elles atterrirent brutalement sur un sol dur, entourées de pénombre. Tara ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à qui appartenaient les protestations non loin d'elles et agrippa Lily par les épaules.

_-_ Fais attention à toi, lui chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Moi, je ne suis pas là.

Elle s'écarta ensuite d'elle et se colla contre un mur en dressant l'illusion d'une colonne devant elle pour ne pas être vue des autres personnes présentes.

_-_ C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? grommela une voix masculine dans l'obscurité de la pièce apparemment petite où ils avaient atterri. _Lumos !_

Lily écarquilla puis plissa des yeux en reconnaissant James, Sirius et Peter.

_-_ Vous ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore fait ? les accusa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Evans ? s'étonna Sirius. Pour une fois on n'y est pour rien.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être Falke qui a déréglé quelque chose dans la magie des badges, suggéra timidement Peter en désignant la roussette qui avait cessée de s'en prendre à la broche pour s'agripper fermement à la robe de James.

_-_ C'est impossible, Peter, répliqua James. On dirait plutôt que les badges sont des Portoloins… Mais pourquoi est_-_on là ?

_-_ La question serait plutôt de savoir _où_ on est, Potter, remarqua Lily.

_-_ Tu ne… euh… Tu t'es pas changée ?

Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique, Tara aurait ri de l'expression de James et sa façon de contempler Lily.

_-_ Non mais te gêne pas ! s'indigna Lily en lui adressant un regard noir.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle allongea la chemise qu'elle portait puis désigna la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

_-_ On doit être quelque part dans Poudlard.

_-_ J'en doute, la contredit Sirius. On connaît très bien le château, même mieux que Rusard, et je ne pense pas qu'une telle pièce s'y trouve. Ce n'est pas le style de Poudlard.

_-_ Puisque tu sembles si doué en architecture, dis_-_nous un peu où nous sommes, Black.

_-_ Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive, intervint James. On est dans la même situation que toi, je te signale.

_-_ Mais quelle situation…

Un instant, le regard de Lily se perdit vers l'endroit où se tenait Tara et son amie put voir qu'elle était inquiète de la tournure des événements, mais elle ne pouvait pas se montrer, les garçons ne devaient à aucun prix la savoir ici. Elle faisait confiance à Lily pour s'en sortir.

_-_ De toute manière on ne va pas rester ici. Le seul moyen de savoir où on est, c'est de sortir d'ici, remarqua la jeune fille. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps avec vous seuls.

_-_ Forcément, tu aurais préféré que ton cher et tendre soit là, se moqua James.

_-_ Pour ta gouverne, Potter, je sais me défendre toute seule, et tu pourrais te tenir au courant, ça fait trois semaines que c'est fini entre moi et Gary.

_-_ Ah ! Je savais bien que personne ne pouvait te supporter très longtemps, sourit_-_il victorieusement.

_-_ Tu avais l'air très loin de ce genre de pensées quand ma chemise était plus courte, lui fit remarquer ironiquement Lily.

James ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle répartie de la part de sa camarade.

_-_ Elle t'a grillé, là, commenta Sirius.

_-_ On devrait sortir voir où on est, proposa Peter.

Lily acquiesça et s'approcha de l'unique porte, mais au moment où elle allait attraper la poignée, des voix se firent entendre derrière, dont une qu'elle connaissait.

_-_ Oh ! C'est…

Tout en parlant, elle allait ouvrir la porte mais se retrouva brusquement bâillonnée par un bras. James venait de lui plaquer la main sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et la tenait pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Surprise, Lily ne réagit pas immédiatement et Sirius lui fit signe de se taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres, l'oreille tendue, tout comme James et Peter.

Tara non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, ayant reconnu comme Lily la voix du professeur Jugson. Elle se souvint brusquement avoir croisé le professeur dans la Grande Salle en revenant de chez Carvi, il ne pouvait donc pas se trouver ici.

_-_ Il a avancé l'événement pour cela ? demandait une voix inconnue, encore un peu lointaine mais qui se rapprochait en même temps que des bruits de pas.

_-_ Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Lupin lui tombe si tôt dans les bras, ricana la voix de Jugson. Il l'a mis en retrait pour le moment, pour ce qu'il est capable de comprendre de toute façon ! Mais ça m'agace que ce soit l'autre qui se récolte tous les honneurs.

_-_ Avoue qu'il a bien joué son rôle, le gamin ne doit toujours pas savoir que croire.

_-_ Sans aucun doute, mais c'est moi qui l'aurait désormais en charge, une fois qu'il se sera occupé des autres. Ils ont dû arriver vu comme le seigneur nous appelle.

_-_ Je n'arrive pas à croire…

Le reste de la conversation se perdit en même temps que les deux hommes s'éloignaient de trop. La prise de James sur Lily se relâcha et elle se dégagea sans penser à protester, aussi pâle que les garçons.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?

_-_ Remus… commença Peter. Il… Comment…

_-_ Ça nous échappe totalement, là, grimaça Sirius en se frottant le visage.

_-_ Vous savez quelque chose ! s'exclama Lily, qui commençait à s'énerver de n'avoir aucune emprise sur les événements. Qu'est_-_ce que Jugson fait ici et de quoi parlait_-_il ?

_-_ Ce n'était pas Jugson.

_-_ Je sais encore reconnaître une voix, Potter.

_-_ Ce n'était pas le prof, insista le garçon, c'était son frère jumeau.

_-_ Son… Quoi ?

_-_ Jugson était dans la Grande Salle quand on est parti, celui qui parlait n'avait pas l'air de venir d'arriver, ce n'était pas lui. Ecoute, on a mené une enquête sur Jugson et la seule base qu'on avait, c'était l'Anceps Ortus.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, méfiante.

_-_ Il s'agit d'une hérédité magique très rare qu'on ne trouve que chez les vrais jumeaux. C'est un lien en fait, qui fait que la magie se partage entre les jumeaux, ils n'ont pas de magie qui leur soit réellement propre, ils n'en ont qu'une qui se répartit. _Anceps _signifie "double face" et _Ortus _"commencement de la vie", ça veut aussi dire que chaque jumeau peut influencer l'action de l'autre, comme une sorte d'Imperium. En règle général, les jumeaux sont capables de repousser l'intrusion de l'autre, mais certains n'y parviennent pas. Et on a tout lieu de penser que le jumeau de Jugson est un Mangemort.

_-_ Attends ! Tu veux dire que… Mais que veulent_-_ils à Remus ? s'inquiéta Lily.

_-_ On a une vague idée…

James avait regardé Sirius en répondant, qui se contenta de grimacer puis de désigner la porte.

_-_ En tous cas, d'après ce qu'il a dit, on n'est pas les seuls à avoir été transportés ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on se retrouve dans cette pièce mais je suis certain qu'on n'aurait pas dû atterrir ici, ce qui nous laisse l'avantage de la surprise.

_-_ Mais pour faire quoi ? demanda Peter.

_-_ Tout d'abord, on doit retrouver Remus, ensuite essayer de voir où sont les "autres", énuméra James.

_-_ Revois tes priorités, l'arrêta Lily. La première chose à faire, c'est de trouver un moyen de prévenir Dumbledore. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie si ce que vous dîtes est vrai ? Et d'après ce qu'on a entendu, il y a de fortes chances que ça le soit.

_-_ Bien sûr. On se trouve au QG du "seigneur", j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort, répondit nonchalamment Sirius.

Peter trembla violemment et regarda ses amis avec inquiétude.

_-_ On… On ne peut rien contre _lui_. On n'est qu'en quatrième année, on n'est pas assez forts.

_-_ On n'a pas non plus l'intention de se jeter dans la gueule du… serpent, se reprit James. Mais on ne va pas rester là sans agir.

_-_ Pettigrow n'a pas tort, que veux_-_tu faire ? Et comment appeler du secours ?

_-_ Pour ta deuxième question, Evans, regarde et admire.

James attrapa délicatement sa chauve_-_souris et la caressa doucement comme elle semblait assez nerveuse.

_-_ Ecoute moi bien ma toute belle, tu vas retourner à Poudlard et nous ramener du renfort, d'accord ? Dumbledore saura bien te lancer un sortilège de traçage rétrospectif. Et soit discrète surtout. _Celeritas amolimentum !_

Ils risquèrent un coup d'œil dehors et sortirent dans le couloir comme celui_-_ci était vide. James laissant Falke partir à sa guise.

_-_ C'était quoi le sortilège que tu lui as lancé ? se renseigna Lily.

_-_ Ça lui permet d'aller plus vite à un moindre effort. Elle va parcourir en un battement d'aile ce qu'elle parcourrait normalement en vingt. Tu viens avec nous Evans ?

Lily hésita un instant, regardant dans la salle, ses yeux croisant sans le savoir ceux de Tara, puis elle hocha la tête pour approuver. Tara poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle préférait la savoir en sécurité avec les garçons qu'avec elle, qui n'avait jamais été aussi douée que son amie en défense ou en sortilèges.

Elle attendit que les pas ne résonnent plus dans le couloir pour supprimer l'illusion et referma la porte de la pièce avant d'à son tour lancer le sortilège de lumière. Il était grand temps de faire le point sur la situation. Elle savait déjà que Carvi était un traître mais ignorait tout de l'Anceps Ortus. Les soupçons qui avaient pesé sur Jugson se montraient ainsi en partie fondés, elle se doutait cependant que le Jugson se trouvant à Poudlard devait avoir quelque chose de particulier pour que Dumbledore l'accepte malgré cela.

Et puis il y avait Remus… Comme tout le monde, elle s'était rendu compte que le garçon allait de plus en plus mal, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de vision le concernant avant ce soir_-_là. En règle générale, ses visions non contrôlées étaient relatives à des événements graves et celui_-_ci l'était sans aucun doute possible. Qu'avait bien pu faire Carvi à Remus pour qu'il devienne si apathique au fil de l'année ? Surtout que Remus n'avait rien vu du stratagème de Carvi, auquel il accordait une confiance sans limite. Ça non plus ce ne serait pas facile… Dans quel état pouvait bien être le garçon en ce moment ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache déjà qui était réellement Carvi.

Quelque part, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'aller porter secours à Remus, James et les autres ne pouvaient qu'être plus doué qu'elle en la matière, mais elle se refusait à l'abandonner comme elle n'avait pas su sauver sa mère. Elle ignorait s'il y avait une raison précise à ses visions, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement considéré qu'il lui assignait une sorte de "mission". Elle aidait Dumbledore parce qu'elle l'avait décidé et non parce que tel était son devoir en tant que visionnaire. Par ailleurs, il s'agissait de Remus, un des cinq enfants de la licorne, il était une branche de leur pentacle et si elle ne pouvait combattre Voldemort, elle pouvait au moins aider ceux qui en avaient les capacités.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tomba à genou sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et concentrée. Elle ouvrit son pouvoir pour sentir les fragrances de la magie, celles qui pouvaient dévoiler la suite des événements. Une seule fois elle s'était prêtée à cet exercice, sans grand succès, mais l'urgence de la situation lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire de réussir.

Elle laissa son don de visionnaire parcourir les ondes magiques traversant le lieu où elle se trouvait, jusqu'à parvenir à celles correspondant aux lignes de vie du professeur Carvi et de Remus. Une fois qu'elle les eut totalement repérée, elle canalisa son énergie dessus pour suivre les fluctuations futures, jusqu'à ce que l'image d'un couloir lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle vit Carvi marchant dans ce couloir, tournant à des intersections, franchissant des portes, et toujours elle se concentra sur des points de repères alentours. Le professeur arriva finalement devant une porte qu'il poussa et derrière laquelle se trouvait Remus, recroquevillé sur lui_-_même, l'air d'un animal blessé.

Sa vision cessa à ce moment et elle s'écroula dans sa petite pièce, le souffle difficile après l'énergie qu'elle avait utilisée, mais elle pouvait retrouver Remus maintenant, et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'aider à se ressaisir.

Elle attendit un instant pour pouvoir récupérer puis sortit à son tour de la salle, utilisant sa baguette pour utiliser le sortilège d'orientation, qui permettait de retrouver un endroit où on était déjà allé. Une légère grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres en remarquant que les autres étaient partis dans le sens opposé et espéra qu'ils s'en sortiraient jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. D'un autre coup de baguette magique, elle se lança une illusion pour passer inaperçue au cas où elle croiserait quelqu'un et s'élança sur la trace du sortilège.

_(à suivre…)_

_Hihihi ! A contente ! A fini chapitre avant la fin du we ! _


	19. Une loyauté à toute épreuve

_JOYEUX NOEL !_

_Voilà, j'avais dit que le chapitre serait là samedi ou le 25 au plus tard et nous sommes le 25, donc, c'est tout bon ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a de l'action, mais à savoir si j'ai bien retranscrit… :-S _

**Chapitre 18 : Une loyauté à toute épreuve**

Le garçon fut conduit au travers des dédales de ce qui semblait être un vieux château jusqu'à une pièce sobrement meublée d'une armoire et d'un buffet rongés par le temps. Les deux Mangemorts qui l'avaient mené le firent pénétrer à l'intérieur sans le brusquer puis se détournèrent. Avant de fermer la porte, le plus grand se retourna.

_-_ Attends ici, tu n'auras pas longtemps à patienter.

Et il referma la porte sans pour autant la verrouiller, que ce soit manuellement ou magiquement. Remus regarda un moment cette sortie sans pour autant la voir, les yeux hagards, blessés. Il réalisa que son corps tremblait et que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et s'accroupit au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui_-_même. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre, mais en même temps, tous les événements précédents repassaient confusément dans son esprit.

Etrangement, sans jamais l'avoir vu, Remus avait su immédiatement qui était l'homme aux yeux rouges à qui l'avait mené Carvi. Il ignorait si cela était dû à l'ambiance qui régnait autour de lui mais après que le sorcier lui eut souhaité la bienvenue, ses lèvres s'étaient ouvertes d'elles_-_mêmes pour souffler son nom : « Voldemort ».

La suite s'était déroulée dans le brouillard pour Remus qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait vaguement entendu Voldemort et Carvi parler d'une mission qui se déroulait parfaitement et de personnes qui devraient sous peu arriver, puis le mage noir s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait observé un moment.

« J'espère que tu n'en as pas abusé, j'ai besoin d'un esprit clair. »

« Non maître, vous savez que je m'y connais, je n'ai jamais dépassé les doses. Le remède que nous possédons devrait être totalement efficace. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. Hanton, Mulciber, conduisez_-_le dans la pièce, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. »

Avant que les deux Mangemorts ne l'emmène, le professeur Carvi avait affectueusement pressé l'épaule de Remus en lui souriant gentiment, presque avec fierté.

« Tout ira bien », lui avait_-_il murmuré avec douceur.

Mais malgré ces mots, malgré son esprit plus embrouillé que jamais, Remus savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que rien n'allait bien et qu'il avait été trompé.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à accepter que Carvi l'ait trahi, il rejetait cette idée avec force, ne souhaitant pas perdre ce repère si rassurant et protecteur qu'il avait eu durant ses quatre années à Poudlard. Mais une autre part de lui, une voix insistante, voulait le forcer à voir la réalité en face, à lui montrer le jeu d'aveugle qu'il avait joué durant toute cette année.

Bien malgré lui, des petits détails et d'autres événements lui revinrent en mémoire, les conclusions logiques qu'il aurait dû avoir bien plus tôt venant à son esprit. Il y avait dans la manière d'agir de Carvi un évident enchaînement qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir, le professeur l'avait rendu dépendant de lui et, en lui apportant sécurité et écoute quand il le désirait, l'avait éloigné de toutes les autres personnes susceptibles de l'aider.

L'épisode de Jugson lui revint également en mémoire. Sur le coup, Remus n'avait pas été chercher bien loin ce que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal faisait dans les appartements de Carvi, mais à bien y réfléchir, on ne transportait pas avec soi des éléments susceptibles de nous inculper lorsqu'on allait fouiller chez quelqu'un. Pourquoi Jugson avait_-_il avec lui des badges de participation ? Pourquoi les avait_-_il ainsi observés tout en examinant le parchemin rempli de pastilles qui se trouvait sur le bureau ? Jugson ne les avait pas amené dans le bureau, ces objets s'y trouvaient _déjà_ et appartenaient donc à Carvi.

_« On les a tous distribués. Je pense que Donna et Proterio ont également distribué tous les badges de participation à l'heure qu'il est. »_ Les paroles de Flitwick prononcées au début de l'année lui revinrent avec une clarté effrayante, Remus réalisant qu'il devait y avoir autant de badges que d'élèves participant au concours. Et le parchemin, à quoi correspondait_-_il ?

Remus gémit faiblement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, si réellement Carvi avait fait quelque chose avec les badges de participation, alors James et Sirius ainsi que tous les autres participants couraient un danger. James et Sirius…

Il avait compris depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Carvi, il _savait_ que quelque chose se préparait, mais pour préserver sa tranquillité et le bien_-_être qu'il ressentait en la présence du professeur, il avait oblitéré ces informations et laissé Carvi l'éloigner de ses amis. C'était tellement plus simple d'accepter une main tendue qui pouvait répondre plutôt que d'apprendre aux autres ce que représentait sa lycanthropie. Carvi avait été là pour l'écouter et le comprendre, lui expliquer certaines choses, et finalement, pour le trahir… Bien que le garçon ignorât ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il ne valait pas mieux au fond, il était même pire que Carvi, qui semblait toujours le soutenir malgré le fait qu'il l'ait mené à Voldemort. Il avait trahi la confiance de James, Sirius et Peter en refusant de les laisser trop s'approcher, en mettant de côté toutes les attitudes suspectes de Carvi pour conserver l'illusion de cette sphère d'affection que le Mangemort avait créée autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre excuse, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu se faire berner à ce point, sa propre faiblesse l'écoeurait, autant que cette espoir d'un jour voir ses amis lui pardonner alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Un sanglot secoua son corps, puis un autre, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas de ses yeux grands ouverts sur un point invisible. Il se sentait tellement faible et insignifiant, inexistant, il n'avait même plus le courage de simplement vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit, alors il restait là, attendant quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Le temps passa sans qu'il en ait la notion, mais au bout d'un moment, le bruit de la porte qui se refermait le fit légèrement sursauter. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant, persuadé qu'il s'agissait des Mangemorts qui venaient le rechercher, ou même Voldemort, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de découvrir Carvi s'il se décidait à lever les yeux.

Si le silence qui suivit le surprit, il n'en montra rien, mais il était persuadé que quelqu'un se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce avec lui. Il ressentait sa présence et celle_-_ci était étrangement rassurante.

_-_ Pourquoi restes_-_tu là ?

La voix féminine et vaporeuse le décida à redresser la tête et il resta un moment interdit en découvrant la femme qui s'était agenouillée devant lui. Son visage était fin et avenant, un peu plus clair que ses cheveux noirs où se perdaient des mèches d'or. Il y avait quelque chose d'évanescent et de réconfortant chez elle qui le troubla et le réchauffa tout à la fois, calmant les sanglots de son corps.

_-_ Il fait froid ici, souffla_-_t_-_elle de cette voix si douce, presque maternelle.

Remus songea que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait froid, en effet, mais la pièce en elle_-_même ne l'était pas autant, le gel venait du fond de son être.

_-_ Tout n'est que mensonges, murmura_-_t_-_il, sa voix jusqu'alors bloquée se libérant sous les sensations chaleureuses que lui envoyaient la présence de la femme. Tout n'est que mensonges…

_-_ Toi tu n'en es pas un.

Le garçon frissonna à cette remarque et fut repris de sanglots.

_-_ Je… les ai trahis. Je savais et je… n'ai rien dit… Je les ai tous trahis ! JE SUIS UN TRAITRE !

Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Remus, lacérant ses pensées et ses rêves. Il ne méritait pas la confiance que ses amis avaient voulu lui accorder, il ne méritait rien.

_-_ Tu n'as rien fait, lui assura calmement l'inconnue. Tu as été dupé, comme tant d'autres, mais tu peux encore te relever… et les aider.

Mais Remus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_-_ C'est trop tard, dit_-_il d'une voix rauque. Je suis… trop faible. Je n'ai pas voulu voir ce qui se passait, j'ai fait passer mon bien_-_être avant tout le reste. J'aurai dû voir, j'aurai dû comprendre, mais…

_-_ Remus. Ils sont ici.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'élargirent de peur et d'incrédulité.

_-_ Qui… qui ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il tout en le sachant pertinemment.

_-_ Tu sais de qui je parle, lui sourit_-_elle. Maintenant, il ne tient qu'à toi de faire ton choix. Tes amis ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux. Tu n'es pas faible Remus, tu as juste été trompé dans un moment de doute… de doute.

Un instant, la femme sembla songeuse et même un peu inquiète, mais elle reporta vite son attention sur lui et vint doucement caresser sa joue. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, le garçon n'était même pas certain de l'avoir sentie le toucher, mais cela lui fit du bien.

_-_ C'est difficile mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Quel que soit le mal qui te ronge, tu dois le combattre pour eux. Tu ne les auras pas trahi tant que tu n'abandonneras pas. Si tu peux puiser ta force dans leur pensée, alors tu ne les trahiras jamais.

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder, mais peu à peu son image s'effaça et il se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il aurait dû s'interroger, se demander qui elle était, mais les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer étaient bien trop présentes dans son esprit. Malgré la certitude qu'il avait de les avoir déjà trahi, elle n'avait pas tort, il devait par tous les moyens retrouver ses amis s'ils étaient là, surtout qu'ils devaient ignorer la situation de Carvi.

Avec un gémissement, il se prit fortement la tête entre les mains en se massant les tempes puis se redressa difficilement, vacillant un instant sur ses jambes, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il était resté un long moment replié dans la salle. Par réflexe, son regard balaya la pièce, passant rapidement sur l'armoire, le coffre et le buffet qui la meublaient, recherchant la femme qui lui avait parlé, mais la sensation protectrice n'était plus présente et il sortit dans le couloir.

A peine la porte fut_-_elle refermée que le coffre qui se trouvait dans un coin disparut, laissant apparaître Tara, agenouillée, une main crispé sur sa baguette et l'autre plaquée contre sa bouche. Des larmes se mirent à courir sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter et elle ramena ses bras en croix pour serrer ses épaules, le corps tremblant.

_-_ J'ai si peur… gémit_-_elle en se sentant plus faible que jamais. Je ne veux plus… J'en ai assez… J'ai peur !

Et les pleurs cascadaient sur son visage sans qu'elle parvienne à les contrôler, bien trop effrayée et désespérée, bien trop faible pour les dominer.

o

A un angle de mur, quatre jeunes gens vérifiaient la sûreté d'un couloir avant de s'y engager. James, Sirius, Peter et Lily avançaient dans les méandres du bâtiment depuis déjà plusieurs minutes sans croiser personne et commençaient à se demander si le château n'avait pas été déserté.

_-_ Si seulement on avait le traceur cardinal, ce serait beaucoup plus simple, remarqua James alors qu'ils marchaient à pas rapides pour traverser le long couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_-_ On ne pourrait pas utiliser un sortilège d'attraction ? suggéra Peter.

_-_ Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais si ce que vous voulez se trouve Poudlard, vous ne pourrez jamais l'attirer jusqu'à vous de cette manière, nota Lily. L'école doit se trouver à des kilomètres d'ici.

_-_ Ça ne fait aucun doute, acquiesça Sirius, mais qui sait combien ce château est grand ? Et à ce rythme là, on ne va plus tarder à tomber sur des Mangemorts. C'est déjà assez surprenant qu'on n'en ait croisé aucun.

_-_ Pas tant que ça, le contredit la jeune fille. D'après ce que racontaient les deux hommes qu'on a entendu, Voldemort les appelait quelque part. On n'aurait pas dû se retrouver dans cette pièce. Pour une raison ou une autre, nos portoloins se sont détraqués. Normalement, en ce moment, on devrait être avec les autres, dans un paramètre sécurisé, j'en suis persuadée.

_-_ Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, mais je me demande si tous les participants ont été transportés, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Ça ferait quand même beaucoup…

_-_ Non, il y a eu une sélection, affirma la Gryffondor, mais je me demande de quelle sorte…

Le ton catégorique de leur camarade fit que les garçons la regardèrent avec étonnement, mais elle ne s'expliqua pas.

_-_ Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus s'est trouvé ici avant nous, poursuivit_-_elle. Lui aussi avait un badge, pourquoi le faire venir avant ? Et comment ?

_-_ Et s'il les avait rejoint ?

Sirius et James stoppèrent si brutalement leur marche que Peter leur rentra dedans. Tous deux le fixèrent un instant mais, à la grande horreur de Lily, ils ne dirent rien au garçon pour sa question, pire encore, une expression de doute s'était peinte sur leur visage.

_-_ Vous êtes malades ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle, les faisant sursauter. Remus n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est votre ami, vous ne pouvez pas croire ça de lui !

_-_ La ferme Evans ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ! lui cria James.

Lui non plus ne pensait pas que Remus pouvait être passé du côté de Voldemort, il connaissait trop son ami pour ça. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, Remus n'était plus le même, il avait changé et était perturbé par une chose apparemment importante, alors jusqu'à quel point cela était_-_il possible ? Sirius lui_-_même avait émis des doutes peu de temps auparavant, et il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à le détromper.

_-_ Ne me dis pas de la fermer, Potter ! répliqua sèchement Lily en pointant sa baguette vers lui d'un air menaçant. Je comprends les choses bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Je pensais qu'à défaut d'être modeste, tu avais au moins un minimum de loyauté, mais c'était apparemment trop te demander.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre à la jeune fille, celle_-_ci s'élançait déjà dans le couloir, et c'était sans doute heureux car James semblait prêt à tout pour lui faire payer l'insulte.

_-_ Evans ! l'appela Sirius. On ne doit pas se sépa…

_-_ Je vais chercher Remus, vous faîtes comme vous voulez ! le coupa_-_t_-_elle par_-_dessus son épaule avant de tourner à un angle.

_-_ Non mais comment ose_-_t_-_elle me parler comme ça ? s'énerva James.

_-_ On s'occupera de ton ego plus tard. On peut pas la laisser seule ici, ce serait suicidaire.

_-_ Tête de mule et inconsciente, grommela son ami.

_-_ Tu peux parler.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Peter. Cet endroit est trop grand, on ne retrouvera jamais Remus. Il vaut mieux rattraper Evans et attendre les secours.

James secoua la tête.

_-_ On ignore ce qui se passe, chaque minute qui passe est peut_-_être primordiale pour Remus ou encore pour les autres élèves qui ont été emmenés ici.

_-_ Mais on ne fait que tourner en rond, lui fit remarquer Peter. Foncer de la sorte ne nous mènera à rien, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un moyen d'agir.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient continué à avancer sur les traces d'Evans mais celle_-_ci demeurait introuvable.

_-_ Où est_-_ce qu'elle est passée ? Et tu proposes quoi Peter ? demanda Sirius en allongeant le pas à la suite de James.

_-_ Je n'en sais rien. On pourrait… reprendre la direction vers laquelle le jumeau de Jugson et l'autre se sont dirigés.

Une fois de plus, James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent.

_-_ On l'a déjà fait, tu veux dire revenir sur nos pas et changer d'embranchement ? Après tout le chemin qu'on a déjà fait ? ironisa Sirius.

_-_ A défaut de trouver Remus, on aurait plus de chances de tomber sur les autres, réfléchit James. Mais il y a Evans…

Son visage s'éclaira soudain et il désigna son badge.

_-_ L'idée du sortilège d'attraction n'est pas mauvaise, il suffit d'appeler ce qu'il faut !

_-_ Mais les badges ne sont pas spécifiques à chaque élève, lui rappela Sirius.

_-_ Le sortilège fonctionne sur le plan du présent, il devrait attirer le badge suivant le nom de celui qui est en train de le porter. De toute façon, c'est à tenter. _Caminare badge Lily Evans ! Accio badge Lily Evans !_

_-_ Tu aurais pu lier les deux sortilèges, nota Sirius.

_-_ Déjà qu'on n'est pas sûrs que ça va marcher…

Un court moment s'écoula puis Peter pointa soudain le bout du couloir.

_-_ Regardez !

Le badge que venait d'appeler James se posa dans sa main, suivit d'une traînée lumineuse bleutée.

_-_ Suivez le guide !

Les trois amis se mirent à courir pour suivre la trace laissée par la broche, espérant que leur camarade ne se soit pas enfuie avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne au bout du chemin, mais pas rien. Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de déboucher était plus éclairé que les autres et une rumeur leur parvenait au loin.

_-_ A défaut d'avoir trouvé Evans ou Remus, je crois qu'on est bon pour la salle de réunion, commenta Sirius.

_-_ On ne devrait peut_-_être pas…

Sans l'écouter, James et Sirius reprirent leur marche et Peter les suivit avec un temps de retard, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant l'estomac. La rumeur des voix se fit de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un embranchement qui donnait sur un couloir court semblant directement mener à une salle. Un homme se trouvait devant, leur tournant heureusement le dos.

Discrètement, revenant un peu plus haut dans le premier couloir, James et Sirius creusèrent le mur silencieusement grâce à un sortilège, tombant dans une pièce qui n'avait visiblement aucune issue, ils y entrèrent et reprirent leur incantation pour simplement pouvoir regarder ce qu'il se déroulait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La salle était immense, presque autant que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et de nombreux Mangemorts encapuchonnés se trouvaient là. James en dénombra une trentaine et se demanda si tous les fidèles de Voldemort se trouvaient là. Vers le centre se trouvait un dôme de protection rouge transparent dans lequel le Gryffondor repéra les autres élèves qui avaient été transportés dans le repaire. Evans avait raison, tous les participants ne se trouvaient pas là, il n'y en avait qu'une vingtaine.

_-_ Là on est mal, souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James après avoir à son tour regardé à l'intérieur de la salle.

Comme son ami ne semblait pas comprendre sa réflexion, il lui céda à nouveau la place en lui indiquant de regarder en avant de la salle. Il repéra alors Voldemort, debout devant une personne qui semblait avoir été jetée à ses pieds, une personne qui n'était autre que Lily Evans.

_-_ Ceci n'est pas une excuse, gronda la voix de Voldemort, teintée de menace.

_-_ Il y a dû y avoir un échange, nous avions prévu cela, remarqua un Mangemort près de lui d'une voix qui était familière à James sans qu'il parvienne à la replacer.

_-_ Et comment expliques_-_tu qu'elle se soit retrouvée en dehors du champ ? Où se trouvent les trois derniers portoloins ? Où sont Black et Potter ?

_-_ J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer, ils n'auraient pas dû…

_-_ _Endoloris !_

Le Mangemort reçut le sort de plein fouet et se tordit au sol de douleur sous le regard impassible de son maître.

_-_ C'était ta mission de déterminer toutes les éventualités, tu as échoué, lança_-_t_-_il d'une voix glaciale en levant le sortilège.

_-_ Seigneur, il est des choses impossibles à prévoir. Je vous ai fait remarqué que nous devions attendre de savoir où se trouvait le badge du jeune Lupin avant de…

_-_ Prend garde, la folie n'excuse en rien l'insolence, le coupa froidement Voldemort. Je m'occuperai de ton cas en temps voulus, mais pour le moment…

Il se tourna vers Evans. De là où il était, James ne voyait pas le visage de la jeune fille, mais il remarqua qu'elle gardait son visage levé vers lui, le corps tendu toujours à terre, aucun tremblement ne la parcourant.

_-_ Quelle ironie qu'une Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe telle que toi se retrouve ici et soit toujours en vie, déclara le mage noir. C'est une bien regrettable erreur qui t'a menée jusqu'ici mais peut_-_être nous sera_-_t_-_elle utile malgré tout. _Endoloris !_

Lorsque le sorcier avait levé sa baguette, James avait vu sous le champ de protection un des élèves essayer d'intervenir, sans aucun succès. Il lui sembla reconnaître Franck Londubat mais il n'en était pas certain.

Les contorsions qui parcouraient la Gryffondor cessèrent rapidement mais Peter dut retenir ses deux amis de se lancer dans la salle pour faire cesser cela.

_-_ Bien, maintenant tu vas gentiment répondre à mes questions.

Lily se releva difficilement et leva la tête vers lui sans répondre.

_-_ Où sont Black et Potter ? Et qui s'est retrouvé avec vous ?

_-_ Je l'ignore, j'étais seule.

_-_ Ne me mens pas petite, je sens le mensonge.

_-_ Dommage que vous ne sentiez pas la vérité, répliqua Evans avec acidité.

Sirius vit clairement Peter écarquiller les yeux et il dût admettre que le culot de la jeune fille le surprenait. Il ne la pensait pas aussi téméraire… et stupide.

_-_ Te rends_-_tu compte que tu n'es pas en position de me parler ainsi ?

_-_ Je me rends surtout compte que vous ne voulez pas me tuer, même si j'ignore pourquoi. Vous croyez vraiment vous en tirer aussi facilement ? Le professeur Dumbledore ne laissera pas longtemps ses élèves sans protection !

_-_ Si seulement il savait que vous vous trouvez ici, lui fit doucereusement remarquer Voldemort. Ton audace est bien de la trempe des Gryffondor mais ne te mènera nulle part. Je peux te faire souffrir à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, sale Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe, alors je te conseille de coopérer si tu ne veux pas subir les pires tortures.

La jeune fille redressa encore plus le menton, semblant le défier, et Voldemort esquissa un sourire satisfait.

_-_ A ta guise. Pour ma part, je préfère que les choses soient ainsi. _Legil…_

_- DESTRUCTO !_

James n'avait même pas pris la peine de consulter Sirius et Peter pour faire exploser le mur derrière lequel il se trouvait, ne voyant que la nécessité de ne pas laisser ce malade s'en prendre d'avantage à Evans. L'impact fit se retourner toutes les personnes présentes, même les prisonniers.

_-_ Arrêtez ça ! rugit James en pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort.

_-_ Ouh ! Sûr que tu le terrifies là…

James lança un regard de reproche en soin à Sirius et Peter les regarda comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter !

_-_ Voici nos manquants, ricana le mage noir, peu impressionné par leur entrée. Attr…

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Lily Evans se reprenne assez rapidement pour profiter de la surprise du Mangemort le plus proche, lui envoyer un coup dans l'estomac et lui voler sa baguette.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_

_- Praevar !_

Le sortilège de Voldemort dévia celui d'Evans, qui se dépêcha de s'écarter au plus de lui.

_-_ Pauvres fous, qu'espérez_-_vous faire ? rugit Voldemort. Saisissez_-_vous d'eux !

_-_ Et maintenant ? gémit Peter.

_-_ _Ligactio !_ lancèrent James et Sirius en même temps avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre, évitant plusieurs sortilèges qu'on venait de leur lancer.

_-_ _Expelliarmus !_

Au lieu de viser les Mangemorts, ils se visèrent l'un l'autre et leurs deux rayons se rejoignirent pour former un cordon de magie qu'ils projetèrent sur plusieurs Mangemorts, en désarmant une dizaine d'un coup.

Il fallait cependant être réalistes, ils étaient à un contre dix, face à des sorciers dont le niveau de magie était sans conteste supérieur au leur, aussi doués soient_-_ils. Même s'ils ne pouvaient espérer les vaincre, les Gryffondor faisaient cependant preuve d'une impressionnante dextérité à éviter et détourner les sortilèges de leurs adversaires, y compris Peter qui parvenait à rester près de ses amis et à lancer certains sortilèges de protection mineurs.

_-_ Ce ne sont que des mômes ! Allez_-_vous cesser ce jeu ? tonna la voix de Voldemort, visiblement mécontent de ses fidèles.

Arriva un moment où James et Peter se retrouvèrent encerclés d'un côté et Sirius et Lily de l'autre sans espoir de trouver une brèche. Les sortilèges avaient cessé de fuser et les adolescents jaugeaient avec mépris leurs adversaires aux sourires narquois.

James avait le souffle court et regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une issue tandis que Voldemort se rapprochait, l'air à la fois furieux et satisfait.

_-_ James, toi et Sirius, vous sauriez défaire le dôme autour des autres ? chuchota soudain Peter, qui avait le regard rivé sur un point derrière le mur de Mangemorts les entourant.

_-_ Bien sûr, répondit James sans quitter les hommes des yeux. Mais il faudrait qu'on y parvienne.

_-_ Si tu le peux, dis à Sirius de se tenir prêt, continua Peter à voix basse.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Vite !

Sans plus se poser de question, James appliqua aussi discrètement que possible un mouvement à sa baguette pour le prévenir de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Il ignorait où voulait en venir Peter, mais il savait que si une opportunité s'offrait à eux, Sirius se tourneraient immédiatement vers la seule aide dont ils disposaient pour le moment, à savoir les élèves prisonniers.

_-_ Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir combattre autant de puissants sorciers ? demanda Voldemort en se rapprochant d'eux. Vous êtes encore plus stupides que je ne l'imaginais.

Il allait arriver près du cercle entourant James et Peter lorsqu'un sortilège fusa brusquement vers lui. Le sorcier le dévia sans soucis mais l'attention fut à nouveau détournée vers la source du sort et James et Sirius n'en demandaient pas plus pour échapper à la vigilance de leurs gardiens. Avec une synchronisation quasiment parfaite, ils s'échappèrent des cercles humains qui les emprisonnaient pour se placer de part et d'autre du champ de force qui retenaient leurs camarades.

_- EMITTO !_

Les deux rayons percutèrent en même temps le dôme et lorsque les deux ondes se propageant à sa surface se rejoignirent, la prison magique disparut, libérant les prisonniers. Ceux_-_ci possédaient toujours leurs baguettes et se lancèrent immédiatement dans la bataille contre les Mangemorts.

L'effet de surprise ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps et bientôt, les sorts fusèrent des deux côtés, Peter constatant avec surprise que ses camarades résistaient vraiment bien, parvenant à retenir et même attaquer les Mangemorts. Ceux qui se trouvaient là n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard, ils comptaient parmi les meilleurs.

Le Gryffondor se fraya difficilement un chemin au travers de la salle. Comme il ne lançait pas beaucoup de sorts, les Mangemorts ne faisaient guère attention à lui, préférant se concentrer sur ceux qui présentaient réellement un danger, songea_-_t_-_il. Il arriva ainsi assez rapidement auprès de la personne qui avait fait diversion quelques instants plus tôt.

Il avait repéré Remus lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle, mais il était bien le seul et son ami l'avait bien compris. Avec discrétion, il avait réussi à ramasser la baguette d'un Mangemort que James avait envoyé valser contre un mur, le mettant hors course, et Peter le voyant faire avait prévenu James.

Son ami semblait cependant désormais en piteux état, adossé au mur, replié sur lui_-_même, l'air passablement fatigué. Peter se mit à genoux à côté de lui et se pencha avec inquiétude.

_-_ Remus ? Ça va ?

_-_ Je pensais pas que ça demandait autant d'énergie d'utiliser une baguette étrangère, souffla son ami, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Peter grimaça et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide, mais tous les élèves étaient occupés à leur propre combat et il s'estimait déjà heureux qu'aucun Mangemort ne vienne de leur côté. Il constata qu'aucun des partisans de Voldemort ne cherchaient à tuer les élèves, ils devaient être bien trop précieux à leur seigneur pour qu'il permette qu'une telle chose arrive. Son attention fut cependant rapidement déviée sur une scène qui lui coupa la respiration : James, Evans et deux autres élèves faisaient face à Voldemort lui_-_même, et pas seulement dans le feu de la bataille, ils étaient réellement en train de s'affronter.

Lily ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle se défendait corps et âme contre deux Mangemorts avec l'aide d'un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait vu Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur un groupe de ses camarades apparemment un peu organisé et s'était aussitôt détournée de son combat pour l'empêcher d'agir. Mais elle n'avait pas été la seule à le faire et elle se retrouvait maintenant à défier Voldemort de sa baguette et compagnie de Potter, Franck Londubat et Alice Spell.

Le mage noir les observa un instant puis éclata de rire.

_-_ Me défiez_-_vous, petits enfants ? Deux d'entre vous seulement êtes des élus, vous n'êtes arrivées là que par accident.

Tout en parlant il l'avait désigné ainsi qu'Alice.

_-_ Qu'espérez_-_vous faire ?

_-_ Sans doute ne sommes_-_nous pas assez puissants pour vous battre, mais nous protégerons nos amis jusqu'au bout ! le prévint Londubat, assuré sur sa position.

La jeune fille se demanda vaguement pourquoi aucun Mangemort ne les attaquait alors qu'aucun d'eux quatre ne quittait Voldemort des yeux, mais elle oublia toutes ses interrogations lorsque le sorcier écarta les bras d'un geste moqueur.

_-_ Qu'attendez_-_vous pour m'anéantir dans ce cas ? les nargua_-_t_-_il.

Il y avait un piège, cela ne pouvait être autrement, et pourtant Lily leva sa baguette en même temps que les autres, avec un seul objectif en tête : le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Sirius fut l'un des rares à assister à l'étrange situation dans laquelle s'était mise son meilleure amis et trois autres de ses condisciples. Par réflexe, il amorça un mouvement vers eux, leur tournant le dos, et il fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres élèves, qui protégeaient également les quatre élèves qui faisaient maintenant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux Mangemorts se trouvaient aux côtés de leur maître, mais il n'avait pas bougé depuis la première intervention de James et de ses amis.

Ils ne pensaient qu'à empêcher les Mangemorts de venir en aide à leur maître mais aucun n'aurait su dire pourquoi ils laissaient les trois Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle seuls face au puissant sorcier. La confrontation apparaissait presque logique et ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

_-_ Ils prennent le dessus ! lança Carl Graster, qui s'était retrouvé près de Sirius et combattait avec acharnement.

Le sixième année avait raison, quelques uns de leurs camarades se trouvaient à terre, visiblement assommés, et si certains Mangemorts n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, ceux_-_ci restaient supérieurs en nombre.

_-_ Il faut tenir ! rugit Sirius avant de lancer un sortilège qui propulsa un Mangemort contre un pilier. Des renforts devraient arriver !

_-_ Attention !

Sirius n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Carl Graster lui hurlait son avertissement, il vit un sort fuser sur lui et être brusquement dévier par un sortilège venu du bout de la pièce.

_-_ Rendez_-_vous ! Le périmètre a été sécurisé, vous n'avez aucune chance !

Peter regarda avec stupeur plusieurs Aurors passer avec rapidité une des entrées, lançant des sortilèges sur les Mangemorts. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Voldemort et ses camarades mais constata que ceux_-_ci avaient stoppé leur mouvement à l'arrivée des Aurors. L'espace d'un court instant, les yeux rouges du mage noir se braquèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne transplane, laissant là ses Mangemorts. L'un des sorciers près de lui voulut apparemment faire de même mais Franck Londubat, qui s'était vite ressaisi, lui envoya un sortilège qui le fit s'écrouler.

Avec l'arrivée des Aurors, les forces se retournèrent bien vite contre les Mangemorts, ceux_-_ci n'ayant par encore remarqué que leur maître était parti. Malgré les renforts, Sirius et les autres poursuivaient le combat, aidant les forces de l'ordre à faire des prisonniers. A un moment donné, le jeune Black faisant face à un Mangemort sentit un sortilège le frôler et percuter quelqu'un derrière lui, un autre Mangemort comme il le vit rapidement.

_-_ Toujours assurer ses arrières, lui lança l'Auror qui venait de l'aider avec un sourire.

_-_ Alastor ! Rejoint l'équipe deux ! lui lança un de ses collègues entre deux sortilèges.

_-_ Tu te défends bien petit, lui dit encore le dénommé Alastor avant de partir de son côté.

Sirius allait se lancer dans un groupe de combat lorsqu'il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière par une poigne robuste.

_-_ Dégagez de là Black ! lui ordonna le professeur Achear en le poussant vers le côté. Votre place n'est pas ici !

Il le regarda avec surprise puis remarqua la présence de Jugson – son professeur et non son jumeau vue sa tenue – et de Dumbledore. Jugson rassemblait les élèves et James, Evans et Spell avaient déjà été récupérés, en revanche Londubat semblait toujours en plein combat et, étrangement, personne ne lui disait rien. Voyant que les Aurors prenaient le dessus, il rejoignit son ami, se demandant où se trouvait Peter, dont il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer l'absence à James.

_-_ Je ne sais pas où il est, dit_-_il d'un air inquiet en essayant d'échapper au professeur Jugson, qui tentait de les faire sortir.

_-_ Par Merlin Potter ! Allez_-_vous vous mettre en sécurité ?

_-_ Un de nos amis est encore ici ! rétorqua James.

_-_ Vous ne pouvez…

_-_ Oh non !

Les deux adolescents et l'homme se tournèrent vers Lily avant de suivre son regard effrayé. Prés d'une autre entrée se tenaient Peter et Remus, le dernier écroulé au sol alors que l'autre le soutenait. Ils étaient tous deux désarmés et face à un Mangemort, mais étrangement, celui_-_ci ne leur lançait aucun sort.

Le professeur réagit immédiatement et s'élança vers eux, baguette tendue, suivi avec un retard de ses trois élèves. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège lorsque le Mangemort – le deuxième qui était resté près de Voldemort – releva sa capuche, dévoilant un visage identique trait pour trait au professeur Jugson.

La scène se figea brusquement, James, Sirius et Lily stoppant également quelques mètres derrière eux et observant ce qui se passait avec inquiétude.

_-_ Frater, cela faisait longtemps, lança narquoisement le jumeau du professeur.

_-_ Qu'espères_-_tu faire ? répliqua son frère avec colère.

_-_ Mais ce pour quoi j'ai été engagé. Dumbledore te fait une confiance absolue, mon cher frère, es_-_tu prêt à aller jusque là pour les sauver ? La fidélité qu'on peut accorder à un être se mesure à ses sacrifices.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela t'apporterait ? rugit le professeur, tremblant tout à coup.

_-_ Tu as toujours été le plus peureux d'entre nous, ricana son frère. Et cette fois, tu n'auras droit qu'à un coup. _Avada…_

_- Avada kedavra !_

Le professeur avait été plus rapide que son frère et le rayon vert percuta le Mangemort avant qu'il puisse toucher Remus ou Peter. Il poussa un hurlement sous l'impact et les adolescents virent leur professeur se raidirent brusquement et tomber au sol, raide mort, alors que son frère tombait à genoux, l'air de souffrir énormément.

_-_ J'avoue que tu m'as bien bluffé, grogna_-_t_-_il entre ses dents sous le regard éberlué de James et des autres.

Le Mangemort se redressa péniblement et sortit de sa poche un objet que James ne parvint pas à identifier.

_-_ A une prochaine fois les gnomes, sourit_-_il avant de serrer l'objet et de disparaître.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu… qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda James, abasourdi.

_-_ C'est pas possible, murmura Sirius. Il aurait dû…

Lily se précipita soudain sur son professeur et, la main tremblante, prit son pouls, malheureusement inexistant.

_-_ Mais… C'était quoi ce sort ? Pourquoi il est…

Elle tourna un regard perdu et inquiet vers les garçons mais ceux_-_ci ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle.

_-_ Les enfants, vous n'avez rien ?

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore, qui avait les yeux fixés que le cadavre de Jugson. Ils réalisèrent à ce moment que les combats étaient finis. La plupart des Mangemorts avaient transplanés mais ils semblaient avoir fait quelques prisonniers malgré tout.

_-_ P… Professeur, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, gémit Peter. Il a lancé le… et alors son frère… Nous…

Le garçon ne trouvait pas ses mots et comme ni James, ni Sirius ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils préférèrent se taire.

_-_ Le frère du professeur Jugson était ici ?

_-_ Oui, il l'a provoqué et ensuite le Mangemort a voulu lancer un sort à Lupin et Pettigrow, mais le professeur a riposté avant et…

Evans arrêta brusquement ses explications pour se tourner vivement vers Remus, s'agenouillant devant lui.

_-_ Remus ? Remus, ça va bien ?

_-_ Lily ? murmura Remus, l'air épuisé. Qu'est_-_ce que…

_-_ C'est fini vieux, lui annonça James en se rapprochant, étonné de la réaction d'Evans. Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Remus le regarda un instant, puis posa son regard sur Sirius et enfin sur Peter avant de baisser la tête.

_-_ Je suis désolé, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ De qu…

_-_ Monsieur Lupin a besoin de repos, coupa Dumbledore en s'approchant pour l'aider à se relever. Vous pouvez tenir debout ?

Remus hocha la tête et le directeur se tourna vers ses autres élèves.

_-_ Vous allez rejoindre vos camarades et rentrer au collège avec le professeur Achear.

_-_ Mais nous… commença James.

_-_ Je vais m'occuper de monsieur Lupin, lui assura le directeur, et vu ce dont vous venez d'être témoins, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous soyez mis au courant de certaines choses, je vais prévenir le professeur Achear de vous mettre au courant.

_-_ Monsieur, il y a aussi… commença Lily, qui s'inquiétait pour Tara.

_-_ Je me charge de tout, miss Evans. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, tout va bien de ce côté.

L'Auror qui avait aidé Sirius tantôt s'approcha d'eux.

_-_ Albus ? Nous avons fait un prisonnier qui devrait vous intéresser et explique bien des choses. Je l'ai confié à mon équipe. Nous avons une certaine marge avant que le ministère ne s'en rende compte. J'ai pris la liberté de faire demander du Veritaserum.

_-_ Vous avez bien fait Alastor. Je vais m'en occuper, mais je dois d'abord aller chercher quelqu'un. Ramenez ces jeunes gens auprès de Proterio et dîtes lui de répondre à leurs questions concernant Jugson, je laisse le jeune Lupin à votre charge, je ne serai pas long.

_-_ Frater Jugson, grimaça l'Auror en voyant le cadavre. Je préviens mes hommes.

_-_ Merci Alastor. Quant à vous, je vous demanderai d'être patients, ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'attention de James, Sirius, Peter et Lily.

Dés qu'il se fut éloigner, les garçons voulurent protester pour rester avec leur ami affaibli mais Remus les devança.

_-_ S'il vous plait, faîtes ce qu'il a dit. Je… Je vous expliquerai tous plus tard, je vous le promets, mais là… Il faut que vous fassiez ce que Dumbledore a dit.

Il restèrent un instant interdit puis Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Après tout si c'est toi qui le dis, je ne vois pas pourquoi on viendrait te _déranger_, déclara_-_t_-_il froidement.

James soupira mais ne reprit pas son ami.

_-_ Ok, mais t'as intérêt à parler quand on se revoit.

Peter se contenta de lui sourire tristement et ils se joignirent aux autres élèves après qu'Alastor ait parlé au sous_-_directeur. Tous les élèves furent transportés grâce à un sortilège aux grilles de Poudlard et firent le chemin jusqu'au château à pied, entourés de trois professeurs, comme Flitwick et McGonagall étaient venus à leur rencontre, et du garde_-_chasse Hagrid.

Plusieurs de leurs condisciples les attendaient à l'entrée de l'école et beaucoup se précipitèrent vers le groupe pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien. Ça avait dû être angoissant à certains de voir la personne avec laquelle on discutait se volatiliser, songea Lily en voyant Agathe Kwartz se précipiter dans les bras d'une de ses amis.

Fiona, Océane et Millea se jetèrent également sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_-_ Mais où étiez_-_vous passés ? Les profs n'ont rien voulu nous dire ! Tara n'est pas là ? s'inquiéta Fiona.

_-_ Elle n'était pas avec nous, assura Lily, elle doit être quelque part dans Poudlard, vous savez comme elle est. Ecoutez, je vous expliquerez tout plus tard, mais là, il faut que j'aille parler avec Achear. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et culpabilisant de les laisser ainsi, elle emboîta le pas à son professeur de potion et aux Maraudeurs jusqu'à son bureau, dont il referma la porte derrière lui.

_-_ Avant tout, j'aurai besoin que vous me disiez exactement ce à quoi vous avez assisté.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'entre_-_regardèrent puis James prit la parole.

_-_ Le professeur Jugson faisait face à son frère, qui lui tenait en joue Remus et Peter, expliqua_-_t_-_il. Ils ont parlé un moment puis le frère du professeur a voulu lancer le sortilège de mort à nos amis mais le professeur a été plus rapide et son sort a bien touché sa cible… Après… Ce n'est pas possible ! Le professeur est tombé mort, comme si c'était lui qui avait été touché par le sort, alors que son frère a simplement eu l'air de se recevoir un doloris ! Professeur, personne ne peut résister à l'Avada Kedavra, personne !

Mais le sous_-_directeur ne semblait pas vraiment touché par la crise de nerf de James comme il se laissait tomber dans le fond de son siège.

_-_ Quand je pense que j'ai douté de lui… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ça a un rapport avec l'Anceps Ortus ?

Lily le regarda avec incompréhension mais le professeur fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Que savez_-_vous de l'Anceps Ortus ?

_-_ Simplement qu'il s'agit d'un lien entre jumeaux qui partage leurs pouvoirs et peut permettre à l'un de contrôler l'autre.

_-_ Le phénomène que vous venez de voir est effectivement dû à l'Anceps Ortus, soupira Achear. Les règles qui régissent cette hérédités sont nombreuses mais je ne vais vous énoncer que celles qui sont entrés en jeu. D'abord, il faut savoir que l'Anceps Ortus est un lien illimité pour la magie psychique mais pas pour la magie physique. Lorsque les jumeaux qui partagent l'Anceps Ortus sont trop éloignés, il n'y a pas d'incidence de l'un à l'autre s'ils reçoivent des sortilèges, mais lorsqu'ils sont géographiquement proches – suivant la puissance du lien – si on envoie un sortilège sur l'un d'eux, ce sera le jumeau qui en subira les effets, quel que soit le sortilège. Une autre règle veut que, toujours au niveau de la magie physique, le seul sortilège qu'ils peuvent retourner contre leur jumeau est celui de mort, car le lien de l'Anceps Ortus est trop puissant pour ne pas pouvoir résister à un autre sortilège que celui_-_là, mais lorsque cela se produit, non seulement c'est le jumeau qui a lancé le sort qui en subit les conséquences, mais il prive également sa moitié de magie pendant un certain lapse de temps qui correspond à la rupture de l'Anceps Ortus et au temps nécessaire à la magie du jumeau restant pour devenir indépendante. Je suppose que maintenant vous comprenez ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il y eut un silence abasourdi avant que Lily ne prenne la parole.

_-_ Mais pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait ça ? Il y avait d'autres moyens !

_-_ Non, il n'y en avait aucun. Si le frère de Frater Jugson a reçu un choc après l'Avada Kedavra, celui_-_ci était dû à la mort de son frère. A supposer que quelqu'un d'autre ait essayé d'envoyer un sortilège pour empêcher son frère d'agir, celui_-_ci se serait retourné contre Frater sans même déranger son jumeau. Le professeur Jugson savait que s'il ne lançait pas le sortilège de mort, son frère vous tuerait, monsieur Pettigrow, ainsi que monsieur Lupin.

_-_ Il s'est… sacrifié pour eux ? demanda James, qui n'en revenait pas. Mais pourquoi ? Il… Il n'a jamais été comme ça ! Il avait l'air tellement…

Le Gryffondor ne trouvait pas ses mots et chercha de l'aide chez ses amis sans en trouver comme ils paraissaient aussi incrédules que lui.

_-_ La fidélité qu'on peut accorder à un être se mesure à ses sacrifices.

Les adolescents sursautèrent en reconnaissant les mots exacts que le frère du professeur Jugson avait sortis.

_-_ Que cela nous serve à tous de leçons, soupira Achear, Dumbledore ne fait pas confiance à n'importe qui et nous avons sans doute trop tendance à douter de ses capacités mentales en considération de son âge et de son excentricité.

Le sous_-_directeur paraissait plus parler à lui_-_même qu'à ses élèves et releva la tête vers eux au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Et au sujet des badges portoloins ? tenta Lily.

_-_ Je suis désolé, mais même si je savais de quoi il retourne, je ne vous le dirai pas. Le directeur ne m'a autorisé à vous révéler que ces informations, ce qui est déjà beaucoup. Mais je pense, messieurs, que vous en saurez bientôt autant que moi. Maintenant retournez dans votre tour, je vous prie.

Il se leva également et les Maraudeurs partirent devant, silencieux, ce qui était inhabituel chez eux. Lily resta en arrière et s'approcha d'Achear qui refermait son bureau.

_-_ Monsieur… Au sujet de Tara… Est_-_ce que vous savez si elle va bien ?

_-_ Le directeur a des moyens de s'assurer de son état, la rassura le professeur, qui savait qu'elle était au courant pour sa camarade. Votre amie n'a peut_-_être pas une puissance magique élevée pour la défense ou l'attaque, elle n'en reste pas moins maligne. Elle vous rejoindra plus tard, lorsque certaines choses auront été mises au point.

_-_ Merci professeur. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais le professeur l'appela.

_-_ Miss Evans ? Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui reste… une aberration que nous comptons bien résoudre. Les temps sombres nous entourent déjà et vous serez appelés, ainsi que vos camarades, à grandir bien trop vite. Ne soyez pas trop exigeante avec vous_-_mêmes et… essayez de faire comprendre à votre amie qu'elle ne doit pas non plus l'être.

Lily le regarda sans répondre, attendant qu'il poursuive.

_-_ Savoir agir en indépendant est un atout en temps de guerre, mais on finit par devenir fou à garder trop de responsabilités sans savoir en décharger sur d'autres personnes. Il y aura un après_-_guerre, miss Evans, et c'est en son nom que nous nous battons, mais pour qu'il puisse exister, il ne faut pas que la folie s'empare de nos corps. Vivre n'est pas survivre, même en temps de guerre, sinon nous allons à l'encontre de tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons.

Il la laissa sur ces paroles et Lily resta un long moment immobile dans le couloir avant de prendre le chemin de la tour Gryffondor. Elle allait avoir beaucoup à raconter à ses amies, mais après, elle et Fiona devraient enfin de décider à s'armer du courage de leur maison et parler sérieusement avec Tara.

Vivre n'est pas survivre… Lily aimait la vie, tout comme Tara, Fiona et les autres. Achear avait raison, ils ne devaient pas oublier cette valeur, la seule qui importait, celle qui faisait qu'on se liait à des gens, qu'on jouait, qu'on riait, celle qui rendait à la vie son sens réel : simplement vivre pour aimer vivre.

_(à suivre…)_

_**NdA** : Dans la prophétie de Trelawney (tome 5) on apprend que « celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés » (la flemme d'aller chercher dans le livre, en gros c'est ça lol) et il y a une hésitation entre les Londubat et les Potter, je trouvais intéressant de mettre le premier défi commun aux deux couples, qu'en pensez-vous ? ;-)_

_**Prochain chapitre **: ENFIN toutes les réponses et mises au point qui s'imposent ! (et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'expliquerai la réaction de Tara après qu'elle ait parlé à Remus ;-) )_


	20. Le gardien des rêves

_Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 19 en cette belle nuit entre un mercredi et un jeudi. Faut dire aussi que j'ai décidé de finir cette année avant le nouvel an, alors donc… Voili voilà, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ! Donc le prochain est le dernier (logique implacable)_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 19 : Le gardien des rêves**

Remus regarda par la fenêtre du bureau directorial le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il n'avait dû s'écouler qu'une ou deux heures depuis son transport dans le sinistre château alors que cette période lui avait semblé une éternité dans les couloirs obscurs où le jour n'existait pas.

Il ignorait combien de temps exactement Dumbledore l'avait laissé sous la garde de l'Auror, ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas directement renvoyé à Poudlard, mais lorsqu'il était revenu, il lui avait tendu un mouchoir en lui demandant de l'attendre dans son bureau. Un portoloin, évidemment, qui l'avait ramené à Poudlard.

Il resta un long moment à simplement fixer le paysage inondé de soleil, sans même chercher à observer les lieux, mais bien vite, un tournis lui rappela son état de fatigue et il chancela jusqu'à un fauteuil, s'endormant dans la seconde où il s'y installa.

Une pression sur son épaule le réveilla une minute après qu'il se soit laissé porté par le sommeil, lui semblait_-_il, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il put constater que des bougies avaient été allumées et que des étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel désormais nocturne.

_-_ Comment vous sentez_-_vous ?

Il tourna la tête vers son directeur qui lui adressait un sourire rassurant et réalisa à ce moment là qu'il se trouvait dans _son_ fauteuil.

_-_ Je suis désolé, souffla_-_t_-_il en faisant mine de se lever.

_-_ Vous avez bien le droit de vous asseoir ici, le rassura Dumbledore en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour le maintenir en place. De plus, je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez en état de tenir debout.

Remus le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. Il avait raison, son corps semblait peser des tonnes et ses jambes ne risquaient pas de le supporter plus de quelques secondes. Pourtant, étrangement, ce poids ne paraissait pas particulièrement venir d'une faiblesse musculaire mais plutôt d'un manque de volonté qu'il ne parvenait pas à surmonter.

Dumbledore sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré qu'il déboucha avant de lui tendre.

_-_ Toute conversation avant que vous n'ayez pris ce remède ne servira à rien.

_-_ Remède ? répéta Remus sans prendre le flacon.

_-_ Buvez cette potion et je vous expliquerai après, lui assura le directeur. Je dois cependant vous prévenir que le contrecoup risque d'être assez brutal.

Le garçon hocha la tête, n'ayant pas très envie de réfléchir, et avala la potion proposée. Il ne ressentit d'abord qu'une sensation de chaleur dans son ventre, mais celle_-_ci se transforma rapidement en un fourmillement glacial qui se répandit dans ses veines à travers tout son corps, lui faisant désagréablement prendre conscience du moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Lorsque la sensation engloba son cerveau, il poussa un gémissement et se prit la tête entre les mains avec l'impression qu'il venait de heurter le bord tranchant d'un mur d'acier. Une nausée le submergea et il tomba à genoux aux pieds du fauteuil en vomissant tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir.

Une main qu'on passait doucement dans son dos le réchauffa quelque peu mais ne calma pas le bourdonnement incessant de son crâne. Puis, progressivement, tout se calma et Remus se sentit très mal à l'aise. Toutes les impressions de lourdeur avaient disparu mais il était désormais trop léger, son esprit était trop clair, comme s'il n'existait plus vraiment.

_-_ Remus ? Vous m'entendez ?

La voix de Dumbledore lui apparut comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il se raccrocha pour retrouver sa consistance. Cela fonctionna et tout lui apparut soudain plus réel alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le vieux sorcier. Presque trop réel…

Les souvenirs de ces derniers mois déferlèrent dans son esprit, mais cette fois_-_ci il était apte à les comprendre et les analyser, à appréhender pleinement leur signification. Au fur et à mesure que cette période se reconstruisait dans son esprit, son visage pâlissait et le regard qu'il lança à Dumbledore était presque suppliant lorsqu'il posa sa question.

_-_ Mon père…

_-_ Je suis désolé. Votre père est bel et bien mort.

Il secoua la tête, des tremblements parcourant son corps alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar…

_-_ Non… Non… NON !

Ses pleurs s'écoulaient sans qu'il puisse les retenir, son cœur serré d'une douleur à l'en faire éclater, et lorsqu'il sentit l'homme en face de lui se rapprocher, il ne réfléchit pas avant de saisir ses robes et d'enfouir sa tête dedans, ayant besoin d'un contact, n'importe lequel, pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais derrière la souffrance, une autre question se profilait, plus angoissante quelque part, comme son sort lui était inconnu, alors il releva à nouveau le visage, inquiet, son cœur toujours serré mais ses pleurs cessant.

_-_ Où est ma mère ? Je… Je dois la voir…

_-_ Les Weasley l'ont accueillie chez eux, elle s'y trouve en ce moment. Ils s'occupent bien d'elle, je peux vous l'assurer. Dés demain, vous pourrez vous rendre auprès d'elle, mais il est trop tard pour le moment et nous devons mettre certaines choses au point. Vous comprenez ?

Remus passa une main tremblante sur son visage et hocha la tête. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait toujours agenouillé au sol et se releva difficilement, ses jambes ayant du mal à le porter sous le coup de l'émotion.

_-_ Vous devriez vous rasseoir.

_-_ Non, je… Je préfère rester debout.

Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à son père, mais c'était impossible.

_-_ Où est son corps ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans ouvrir les yeux.

_-_ Dans un service de Ste Mangouste. Ils ont accepté de conserver le corps jusqu'à ce que vous le réclamiez.

Remus ouvrit ses paupières et fixa Dumbledore, mais cette fois_-_ci, il n'osa pas poser la question. Sa mère était en vie et se trouvait auprès d'amis sûrs. Elle devait simplement être encore sous le choc, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons qui l'auraient empêché de s'occuper de l'enterrement ou même de venir le voir…

_-_ Remus, je ne veux rien vous imposer et je comprendrai si vous préfériez être seul, mais je pense qu'il est important autant pour vous que pour les besoins de l'enquête sur ce qui s'est passé que nous en discutions maintenant.

_-_ Je sais… souffla le garçon. Je veux des réponses moi aussi et… Le professeur Carvi, est_-_ce qu'il s'est enfui ?

_-_ Non, nous avons pu le capturer et nous avons eu le temps de l'interroger sous Veritaserum, ce qui nous a permis de récupérer le remède que vous venez de prendre.

_-_ Un remède contre quoi ?

Se focaliser sur Carvi lui permettait de mettre dans un coin de son esprit tout le reste, réalisa_-_t_-_il, et lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut comme une image de son père s'imposait à lui, il préféra se concentrer sur sa mère.

_-_ Il s'agit d'une potion d'éclaircissement de l'esprit qui a apparemment été inventée par un des fidèles de Voldemort. Lors de son interrogatoire, Carvi nous a avoué vous avoir fait ingurgiter de faibles doses de potion de confusion tout au long de l'année et son maître comptait vous rendre toutes vos facultés avec cet antidote, qui a également la propriété de détruire la potion de confusion se trouvant dans votre organisme.

_-_ Mais comment… Le thé… murmura Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ En effet, il mettait une dose dans votre thé à chaque fois que vous alliez dans son bureau. Wilhelm Carvi n'est pas seulement un excellent botaniste, il est également l'un des meilleurs préparateurs de potion qui existe.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas… Je me sentais bien en sortant de chez lui et je n'ai pas eu l'esprit confus tout au long de l'année alors que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aller boire du thé avec lui.

_-_ Suivant comme elle est préparée, la potion de confusion agit différemment. Le mélange conçu par Carvi vous donnait dans un premier temps une impression de félicité car elle ôtait tous vos soucis, elle agissait comme un inhibiteur des mauvaises pensées, pour faire simple. Mais ce qui a surtout joué, c'est la manière dont le professeur Carvi vous l'a administrée. Au départ, votre corps n'était pas habitué à la potion, alors il a réagi assez facilement à ses effets, vous rendant confus et irritable, mais sur des lapses de temps plutôt courts, quelques jours. Par la suite, vous vous êtes accoutumé aux effets et la potion n'a donc plus eu aucune prise si ce n'est quelques effets secondaires, comme des vertiges ou des maux de tête. Le problème, c'est qu'à un certain moment, votre corps n'a plus pu supprimer la potion et elle s'est accumulée dans votre organisme, vous rendant non seulement de nouveau sensible mais en plus de manière plus importante et continue. Votre corps a saturé et il est heureux que Voldemort vous souhaitait en pleine possession de vos moyens, car à plus fortes doses, les effets auraient été irréversibles.

_-_ C'était tellement évident, remarqua Remus en serrant les dents. Comment n'ai_-_je pas pu m'en rendre compte ?

_-_ Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Carvi a bien joué son jeu et nous a tous berné, y compris moi. Si une personne doit culpabiliser ici, il s'agit de moi, qui vous ai mis en danger et n'ai pas réussi à voir ce qu'il se passait juste sous mon nez.

Le regard de Dumbledore était grave et Remus eut un faible sourire.

_-_ Tant qu'à faire de se rejeter les responsabilités, autant les mettre sur le dos de Voldemort, remarqua_-_t_-_il, recevant en retour un sourire approbateur du vieux sorcier. Mais… Que me voulait_-_il ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement fait transporter avec les autres ? Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il attendait d'eux ?

_-_ Pour vos camarades, Voldemort les avait choisi suivant des critères faciles à comprendre en ce qui le concerne : les Sangs_-_purs les plus puissants de l'école qu'il était quasiment assuré de ne jamais venir vers lui de leur plein gré.

_-_ Pourtant Evans…

_-_ Certains se sont retrouvés là_-_bas par erreur ou tout simplement parce qu'ils touchaient le portoloin d'un autre lorsqu'il s'est actionné. Je suppose que vous savez, monsieur Lupin, la difficulté de faire ainsi fonctionner plusieurs portoloins au même moment, surtout dans la mesure où Voldemort voulait être certain que tous arriveraient en même temps. Il a utilisé une technique assez ancienne qui repose sur la latence de la magie. Les badges étaient déjà des portoloins lorsqu'ils ont été distribués, mais seule leur destination était alors définie, ils n'étaient pas encore actionnés. Voldemort n'a levé ce blocage que lorsqu'il a souhaité les ramener ici, mais pour qu'ils se mettent en action, il fallait que tous les portoloins soient portés par quelqu'un, chacun étant lié aux autres.

_-_ Je suppose que ce sortilège ne fait pas la distinction du porteur du badge ?

_-_ En effet. La seule condition pour cet enchantement est que le portoloin soit porté par quelqu'un, mais cette personne peut_-_être n'importe qui. Pour une raison ou une autre, il y a dû y avoir des échanges de badge.

_-_ J'ai donné le mien à Evans, remarqua Remus.

_-_ Voldemort voulait être certain de te récupérer.

_-_ Pourquoi ? répéta Remus. Je suis un Sang_-_mêlé et si je ne suis pas un mauvais élève, je ne suis pas non plus parmi les meilleurs. Si cela a un rapport avec le garou, qu'espérait_-_il de moi ? Une fois l'esprit clair, il était inconcevable que j'accepte de l'aider, il devait bien le savoir ! Je ne comp…

Il se tût brusquement, le regard fixé sur un point invisible. La conversation interrompue par Carvi qu'il avait eue avec Fitevil l'an passé lui revenait en mémoire.

_« - Monsieur Lupin, pensez-vous être conscient de ce qu'implique votre situation de loup-garou ?_

_- Je pense oui._

_- Moi je ne crois pas. Si vous connaissez les implications cliniques de votre maladie, j'ai bien l'impression que vous ne réalisez pas ce que cela signifie pour votre puissance._

_- Ma puissance ? _

_- Il s'agit avant tout d'une puissance physique, en tant qu'être humain, mais également psychique. Saviez-vous, par exemple, que les lycanthropes développaient des capacités d'occlumancie impressionnante à force de combattre le garou ?_

_- L'occlumancie ? Je ne pense pas être doué pour…_

_- C'est bien ça le problème avec vous, Lupin, vous ne pensez pas assez. Si vous parvenez à contrôler le garou, si vous, en tant qu'humain, pouvez acquérir les capacités du garou, voir les mêler à votre puissance magique, avez-vous pensé à ce que vous ferez de ce pouvoir ? Avec ces pouvoirs, il y a de nombreuses choses dont vous serez capable, mais reste à savoir de quelle manière et pourquoi vous utiliserez ces dons… »_

_-_ Le professeur Fitevil avait essayé de me mettre en garde, constata_-_t_-_il, incrédule. Je pensais que c'était elle qui voulait m'avoir mais en fait… Qu'est_-_ce que ça signifie ?

Dumbledore observa un instant son élève puis poussa un faible soupir.

_-_ Le professeur Carvi nous a également révélé cela. Angèle Fitevil est arrivée à Poudlard quelques années avant Wilhelm Carvi. D'après ce que je sais, ils firent connaissance peu avant l'arrivée de ce dernier en tant que professeur, en 1968, et ils ont eu une aventure qui a duré à peu près deux ans. Le professeur Carvi était déjà un Mangemort et il a entraîné Angèle à sa suite, la convaincant d'une manière ou d'une autre d'embrasser les idéaux de Voldemort. Seulement, à cette époque, Voldemort ne faisait pas encore vraiment parler de lui, s'engager à ses côtés ne relevait pas encore de devenir meurtrier ou pire encore. Quand il a commencé à montrer sa vraie nature, le doute a envahi Angèle Fitevil, mais pas assez pour qu'elle se détourne de lui. Et puis toi et les autres êtes entrés en scène…

Il marqua une courte pause, son regard perçant plongé dans celui de son élève, avant de poursuivre.

_-_ D'après Wilhelm Carvi, elle n'avait été impliquée que dans la mission te concernant, pas celle qui a abouti à l'enlèvement massif d'aujourd'hui. Il n'est un secret pour personne qu'Angèle Fitevil n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les loups_-_garous, mais apparemment, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à te livrer à Voldemort. Elle s'est mise à contrer Wilhelm sans prendre ouvertement position contre Voldemort, mais arrivé à la fin de l'année, le professeur Carvi a considéré qu'elle finirait par réellement les trahir et l'a tuée avant qu'elle puisse venir me parler.

_-_ Il l'a tuée de sang_-_froid ? demanda Remus, se sentant de nouveau pâlir.

_-_ S'il est une chose que nous avons apprise de Wilhelm Carvi ces dernières heures, c'est qu'il est fou à lier, soupira Dumbledore. Malheureusement, il est également un génie, et je ne parle pas que de la botanique et des potions mais de son talent pour la comédie. Angèle Fitevil est une femme intelligente et vous l'êtes également Remus, cela ne l'a pas empêché de vous tromper, tout comme il l'a fait avec moi et tous les autres.

Remus ne répondit pas, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées. C'était agréable mais également déstabilisant de pouvoir raisonner clairement après tous ces mois de confusion et il se rendit compte qu'il avait tendance à plus se concentrer dans ses idées maintenant qu'il pouvait les analyser avec lucidité.

_-_ Est_-_il à Poudlard ? se renseigna_-_t_-_il soudain. Le professeur Carvi, est_-_ce qu'il est ici ?

_-_ Il l'est toujours. J'ai demandé aux Aurors de patienter au cas où tu aurais souhaité le voir. Je tiens cependant à t'avertir qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de jouer son rôle désormais. Le professeur que tu as cru connaître n'a jamais existé.

_-_ Je sais mais… J'ai besoin de le voir. Juste pour l'entendre de sa bouche.

_-_ Je comprends, je vais le faire venir dans ce cas.

Il appela un fantôme qu'il envoya mander les Aurors ainsi que leur prisonnier. Quand il fut sorti, Remus se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore comme il avait laissé son regard errer dans la pièce. Maintenant que son esprit était clair, il ressentait un besoin presque vital de remettre en place tout ce qui lui avait échappé cette année.

_-_ Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé dans le repaire de Voldemort mais comment avez_-_vous pu arriver jusque là ?

_-_ Lorsque les élèves ont disparu, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir où ils avaient été transportés. J'ai utilisé de nombreux réseaux pour tenter de les retrouver mais sans succès. A peu près une demi heure après votre disparition, une chauve_-_souris est arrivée, celle de votre ami James Potter, pour être précis, et s'est montrée très insistante à mon égard. Elle revenait du quartier général de Voldemort et nous n'avons eu qu'à lui appliquer un sortilège de traçage rétrospectif pour connaître son point de départ. Après avoir rassemblé plusieurs hommes, nous avons transplané devant le château puisqu'un anti_-_transplanage était actif à l'intérieur et nous vous avons retrouvés.

_-_ Aussi simplement ? s'étonna Remus.

_-_ Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que certains élèves ne se retrouvent pas à l'endroit où ils auraient dû être transportés. La raison de cette erreur de destination reste d'ailleurs encore obscure. Sans le message de vos amis, nous n'aurions jamais pu trouver cet endroit puisqu'il fait parti de ceux où on ne peut se rendre qu'en y étant déjà allé(1).

_-_ Et Jugson ? James, Sirius et Peter avaient tendance à le prendre pour un Mangemort, comme beaucoup d'élèves, à cause des autres professeurs et de leur attitude à son encontre. J'étais très fatigué lorsque j'ai assisté à son duel contre un Mangemort, il nous a protégé, Peter et moi, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Frater Jugson était l'une des personnes en qui j'avais une confiance absolue. Je ne peux t'en donner toutes les raisons car il aurait fallu que tu le connaisses, ce qui aurait été impossible par ailleurs vu qu'il n'appréciait pas les loups_-_garous.

_-_ Avait_-_il une raison particulière ?

_-_ Pas la moindre. Beaucoup de personnes, malheureusement, n'aiment pas les gens qui sont différents d'eux, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Frater Jugson a en effet été un exécuteur, mais contrairement à certains de ses collègues, il n'a jamais tué d'autres loups_-_garous que ceux qui présentaient un danger immédiat pour une population. Je ne dis pas que je l'ai approuvé mais il ne s'est jamais montré cruel. Les gens sont complexes, ils ont leurs bons et mauvais côtés et on ne peut connaître quelqu'un en ne le jugeant que sur ce qu'on voit de lui. S'il est une chose que j'ai eu à reprocher au professeur Jugson, c'est qu'il avait tendance à se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, ce dont vous et monsieur Peterson avez pâti.

_-_ Wilbur Peterson ? Je me rappelle maintenant que le professeur Jugson s'en prenait à lui.

_-_ Parce qu'il a un jumeau, acquiesça Dumbledore, s'attirant un regard perplexe du Gryffondor. Le frère de Wilbur Peterson est un Cracmol, Frater Jugson le savait et a reporté sa colère sur lui parce qu'il n'a jamais pu supporter ce lien qui le liait à son propre jumeau.

_-_ Quel lien ?

_-_ L'Anceps Ortus, je croyais que vous et vos amis étiez au courant.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'ils m'en ont parlé mais je ne m'y suis pas vraiment intéressé.

_-_ Je vois. J'ai pris un risque en acceptant le professeur Jugson ici, parce que l'Anceps Ortus, qui lie les pouvoirs de deux jumeaux, impliquait que son frère, un Mangemort notoire, pouvait contrôler ses agissements. Malgré tout, ce contrôle est limité et Frater Jugson n'est pas homme à être si aisément manipulable. Une fois seulement, cela est arrivé, bien que ce soit Carvi qui nous l'ait appris.

_-_ La fois où il fouillait le bureau, comprit immédiatement Remus.

_-_ Exactement. Vois_-_tu, il y avait quelques dissensions au sein des Mangemorts. Le frère du professeur Jugson, Gemel, devait ne lui laisser pratiquement aucun instant de répit afin de lui faire avoir une attitude suspecte qui aurait totalement détourné l'attention de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela a fonctionné sur la plupart des professeurs et a été renforcé par l'attitude de Wilhelm Carvi. Cependant, Gemel Jugson ignorait qui était le traître dans Poudlard, Voldemort était le seul, avec Fitevil jusqu'à l'année dernière, à savoir qui était réellement Wilhelm Carvi et comptait bien garder cet avantage. Apparemment, Gemel Jugson a désobéi à son maître en cherchant de qui il s'agissait et surtout en trouvant. Le professeur Carvi est parvenu à effacer la mémoire de Frater Jugson sur l'événement et son jumeau a été puni par son maître. Normalement, Frater aurait dû se rappeler l'intrusion de son frère et venir m'en parler.

_-_ Comment pouviez_-_vous faire autant confiance à monsieur Jugson ? demanda Remus, incrédule. Car si vous l'avez choisi en remplacement du professeur Fitevil, c'est que vous deviez lui en accorder une absolue.

_-_ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il aurait fallu que tu connaisses Frater Jugson de toi_-_même, mais je pense qu'il a démontré toute la confiance que je pouvais lui accorder aujourd'hui. Si moi je le savais, je regrette que certains aient eu besoin de cela pour le comprendre.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne parlait pas pour Remus et celui_-_ci le comprenait très bien. L'évènement avec Jugson restait assez flou en considération de son état de fatigue à ce moment_-_là, aussi voulut_-_il demander des précisions au sorcier quand on frappa à la porte.

_-_ Entrez.

Wilhelm Carvi entouré de deux Aurors fit son apparition. Il n'avait nullement l'air effrayé par sa situation, il paraissait même s'ennuyer, mais lorsque ses yeux parcoururent d'un air indifférent la salle sans même s'arrêter sur Dumbledore, il esquissa un sourire en remarquant Remus, lui adressant même un clin d'œil.

_-_ Je suis ravi de te retrouver en bonne santé, mon petit Remus, lança_-_t_-_il d'une voix moqueuse.

_-_ Tu ne parles pas tant qu'on ne t'en donne pas la permission, le reprit assez rudement un des deux Aurors.

_-_ Excusez_-_nous pour l'attente, Alastor Maugrey nous a contacté juste avant que vous nous fassiez demander. Il faudrait que nous emmenions le prisonnier au ministère dés que possible.

_-_ Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, assura Dumbledore sans lâcher Wilhelm Carvi des yeux.

_-_ Vous êtes en train de vous demander comment vous avez pu vous tromper à ce point, pas vrai ? demanda soudain Carvi, narquois. Si ça peut vous rassurer, même mon maître a failli perdre sa patience en ma présence.

Il rigola franchement, comme s'il venait de sortir une bonne blague, et Remus frissonna. Cet homme n'était définitivement pas le professeur qu'il avait côtoyé durant quatre ans. Tandis que le prisonnier se faisait de nouveau rabrouer par ses gardiens, le directeur se tourna vers le garçon, l'interrogeant du regard.

Remus se contenta d'abord d'observer l'homme inconnu qui se trouvait devant lui puis se rapprocha tout en gardant une certaine distance. Le visage de son professeur de botanique retrouva une certaine douceur mais derrière, il y avait toujours cette moquerie malsaine qu'il arborait depuis son entrée.

_-_ Alors voilà qui vous êtes réellement, dit_-_il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_-_ Cela te blesse Remus ? demanda l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. Tu m'en vois sincèrement navré, cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions.

_-_ A qui espérez_-_vous faire croire cela ? demanda Remus en crispant légèrement ses doigts. Depuis le départ vous n'aviez qu'une idée en tête. Même avec la méthode Weruish, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils à ses côtés et Carvi eut un petit rire.

_-_ L'accident avec la méthode Weruish en était réellement un, mon seul but était de développer tes capacités, comme mon maître le désirait. Je me suis attaché à toi, tu sais ? Oh, évidemment, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin naïf et stupide par moments, mais tu as tellement de force en toi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, mon garçon.

_-_ Vous voulez me faire croire que l'histoire de votre sœur était vraie peut_-_être ? s'exclama Remus.

_-_ Mais elle l'est. J'ai simplement omis un petit détail : je faisais parti des villageois à l'avoir capturée, et tu peux me croire que c'était très agréable d'entendre ses os craquer sous mes mains et mes pieds.

Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas, horrifié. L'homme avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anodin.

_-_ Mais rassure_-_toi, ajouta_-_t_-_il rapidement, ce n'était pas à cause de sa lycanthropie, c'était juste pour m'amuser. Je te promets que je n'ai jamais été répugné par toi.

Remus sentait la nausée lui revenir mais lorsque Dumbledore s'avança d'un pas pour intervenir, il le devança.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, assura_-_t_-_il en se tournant vers lui, l'air presque dur. J'ai… Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair ces derniers temps, et je pense que la potion de confusion n'était pas la seule responsable, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé mais je ne peux pas tout arrêter à cause de cela non plus. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir, ajouta_-_t_-_il en regardant Carvi, dont le sourire était redevenu moqueur.

Le garçon planta son regard dans celui de son directeur avec assurance.

_-_ Je vais bien.

_-_ J'avais raison en ce qui te concernait, ricana le Mangemort.

_-_ Toi, tu te tais, grogna l'un des Aurors qui le retenait.

Dumbledore resta un moment à observer son élève puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Vous pouvez l'emmener au ministère. Nous en avons fini avec lui.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais le prisonnier les fit stopper sur le pas de la porte et se retourna à demi.

_-_ Hé gamin ! Si tu changes d'avis, il y aura toujours une place pour toi auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_ On t'a dit de te taire !

L'Auror le bâillonna d'un sortilège et ils sortirent enfin.

Alors que Remus se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil placé devant le bureau directorial, Dumbledore s'installa à sa place pour écrire une courte lettre qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique avant de regarder à nouveau le garçon.

_-_ Vous êtes certain que ça va ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

_-_ Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me laisser aller, dit_-_il dans un souffle. Il y a James, Sirius et Peter, je n'ai pas su voir qu'ils étaient près de moi, je ne peux pas les trahir encore une fois.

_-_ Vous ne les avez pas trahi, remarqua Dumbledore en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

_-_ Si, à ma manière je les ai trahi, et c'est pour ça que je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Et puis il y a ma mère, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, surtout pas maintenant. Alors je vais bien. Pour eux, j'irai bien.

_-_ Votre force d'esprit me surprendra toujours, sourit Dumbledore. Vous avez une volonté rare.

_-_ Mes amis l'ont encore plus.

_-_ Et cela leur sera très utile, mais je suis heureux de constater que vous vous êtes affirmé avec le temps, et ce malgré cette année difficile. Vous tous êtes encore jeunes et avez du chemin à parcourir avant de totalement vous connaître, mais j'ai confiance en vous sur ce plan_-_là. Leurs prouesses en magie ne sont pas les seules choses qui donnent leur assurance à vos amis, de même que pour vous. Vous saurez entretenir et faire évoluer cela, jusqu'au jour où vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler.

_-_ Toute cette histoire me donne l'impression que le temps nous est compté, avoua Remus, mais j'ai envie de le prendre, de prendre le temps de découvrir et de comprendre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais je l'espère.

Il gardait les yeux sur le ciel étoilé, aussi ne vit_-_il pas la lueur au fond des yeux du sorcier ainsi que son sourire qui paraissait porter tant d'espoir.

_-_ Professeur, puis_-_je vous poser une question qui n'a rien à voir ?

_-_ Vous pouvez me demander ce que bon vous semble, mais je ne puis vous assurer d'avoir une réponse.

_-_ Lors de son premier cours sur les loups_-_garous, le professeur Jugson nous a parlé d'une légende relevant de l'origine de la lycanthropie, est_-_ce que vous savez quelle part de vérité se trouve dans ce conte ?

_-_ A vrai dire, votre question tombe à point nommé puisque Melissa Dibissa – je suppose que vous connaissez cette lycanlogue – a depuis peu étayé ses théories sur l'origine de la lycanthropie et qu'une version apparaît des plus plausibles.

Remus reporta totalement son attention sur Dumbledore, qui se cala dans son fauteuil en menant ses mains croisées devant lui, ses coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs.

_-_ La légende que vous a rapportée le professeur Jugson avait en effet un fond de vérité, à savoir que tout est parti d'un homme dont l'animagus était un loup. Cependant, à aucun moment il ne s'est retrouvé bloqué sous sa forme animagus. Il est en revanche vrai que de son union avec une femme est né un enfant loup_-_garou, qui n'avait pas d'humanité. On ignore ce qui a été à l'origine de cela, mais certainement est_-_ce dû à un dérèglement magique venant d'une mauvaise maîtrise de la métamorphose ou du processus y amenant. Cet enfant loup_-_garou était extrêmement sauvage de nature mais ses parents auraient tout de même essayé de le faire vivre comme un humain. Il a fini par se retourner contre eux et les tuer ainsi que plusieurs autres villageois. Par vengeance, certains parents et amis se sont liés pour le tuer mais leur rage était si grande qu'ils ont maudit toutes les personnes ayant la même catégorie de signature magique que le "maudit" à leur époque. Melissa Dibissa y a vu là une explication de la plus ou moins forte résistance au garou des personnes atteintes, suivant leur catégorie de signature magique, et également la raison pour laquelle les Moldus ne survivent jamais à la lycanthropie.

_-_ Les sorciers qui se sont vengés devaient être très puissants pour étendre ainsi la malédiction, remarqua Remus. Si je me souviens bien, il existe à peu près un millier de catégories de signatures, à répartir sur la population mondiale de sorciers, cela fait toujours un certain nombre.

_-_ Ces sorciers étaient un groupe complet de magie complémentaire, expliqua Dumbledore.

Comme Remus lui adressait un regard perplexe, il poursuivit.

_-_ La majorité des sorciers fait partie d'un groupe de magie complémentaire qui compte généralement entre quatre et sept membres, mais il est en revanche extrêmement rare d'un trouver qui soient réunis, et surtout _tous_ réunis, comme des complémentaires peuvent être répartis sur toute la surface du globe. Le plus grand groupe de complémentaires réuni était certainement celui dont je viens de vous parler puisqu'ils étaient une dizaine. Les règles qui régissent un groupe ne sont pas encore totalement connues, la seule certitude que nous ayons est qu'aucun complémentaire d'un même groupe n'appartient à la même catégorie de signature magique, ensuite la magie semble avoir sa volonté propre pour les associer. Pour te donner un exemple, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient complémentaires.

Remus réfléchit un moment et leva un regard curieux vers le directeur.

_-_ James et Sirius… Ils sont complémentaires, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Cela est fort possible, sourit mystérieusement Dumbledore. Il est cependant peu probable de trouver des complémentaires dont le groupe comprenne moins de quatre personnes.

_-_ Mais vous avez dit vous_-_même qu'il était tout aussi rare de trouver un groupe complet. James et Sirius doivent faire partie d'un groupe plus vaste… Appartient_-_on forcément à un groupe de complémentaires ?

_-_ Il existe un nombre infini de signatures magiques, chacune étant unique, et un bon nombre de catégories, il est donc possible de ne pas appartenir à un groupe de complémentaires, les sorciers dans ce cas ont une nature exceptionnelle mais certainement bien incomplète. Il est cependant tout aussi rare qu'un sorcier trouve un jour ses complémentaires et ce n'est pas pour autant que sa magie en sera diminuée.

_-_ A quoi servent les complémentaires dans ce cas ?

_-_ La magie emprunte parfois des voies bien mystérieuses, se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

Remus préféra ne pas insister mais revint tout de même sur un point qui le tourmentait.

_-_ Alors ce qu'on pensait sur les animaux et les animagi, rien n'est vrai ?

_-_ Pour les animaux, il a été prouvé que s'ils risquaient moins qu'un humain en présence d'un loup_-_garou, ils n'en restaient pas moins en danger. En revanche, malgré le fait qu'on n'en soit qu'à la théorie, il semblerait effectivement que les animagi n'ont quant à eux rien à craindre. Cela est apparemment dû à ce que les lycanthropes les considèrent comme faisant partie de leur race, or les loups_-_garous n'ont jamais été cannibales.

Le garçon eut un petit rire sous la remarque un peu comique du professeur.

_-_ Je crois que je vais y aller. Je pense que mes amis n'iront pas se coucher avant que je les rejoigne pour tout leur expliquer et ça risque de prendre un moment. Mais j'ai compris maintenant, même s'il m'aura fallu du temps.

_-_ Qu'as_-_tu compris ?

_-_ J'avais tendance à croire que la confiance était innée, qu'il suffisait que quelqu'un fasse preuve d'une "bonne action" pour qu'on puisse la lui offrir. J'étais un peu paresseux sur ce plan_-_là et j'attendais des autres qu'ils me fassent directement confiance parce que je savais qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais les autres ne peuvent pas savoir cela, il faut leur montrer, le leur prouver, et accepter qu'ils doutent de nous. La confiance est certainement la chose la plus dure à acquérir, parce que si nous savons que nous sommes loyaux, ce n'est pas une évidence pour tout autre. On ne peut pas être dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, il faut accepter qu'on puisse se tromper sur quelqu'un pour savoir faire confiance à une autre personne. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pense que je n'avais pas assez confiance en mes amis et je leur demandais tout sans rien leur donner en échange.

Il eut un sourire triste.

_-_ J'étais bien égoïste, souffla_-_t_-_il. Et j'ai commis une grave erreur en donnant ma confiance à une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

_-_ Tu t'es trompé, remarqua Dumbledore avec un étrange sourire.

_-_ Et je l'ai accepté, approuva Remus en lui rendant son sourire. Je peux venir à huit heures demain ? demanda_-_t_-_il soudain en reprenant un air sérieux.

_-_ Je vais prévenir les Weasley dés ce soir, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et demain je t'amènerai voir ta mère.

Remus hocha une dernière fois la tête puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de sortir.

Sa conversation avec le directeur lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais il savait que tout n'avait pas été dit et que la confrontation avec ses amis allait être décisive pour lui. Il avait fait l'erreur de ne pas croire en eux en seconde année et de ne pas accepter leur aide cette année. Il était temps pour lui d'affronter ses peurs et d'accepter de faire face aux difficultés.

o

Après que la porte du bureau se soit refermée, Albus Dumbledore se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en caressant sa barbe d'un air réjoui.

_-_ Il m'a bluffé.

Le sorcier tourna un regard amusé vers Tara Milten, qui venait d'apparaître à la place d'une petite armoire et fixait d'un air abasourdi la porte par laquelle Remus venait de partir.

_-_ L'aurais_-_tu sous_-_estimé ? demanda_-_t_-_il à l'adolescente.

_-_ Jamais de la vie mais lorsqu'on était dans le château…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de grimacer avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Le professeur la fixait de son regard perçant et elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui en parler.

_-_ J'aurai cru qu'il allait parler de moi, dit_-_elle pour détourner l'attention du directeur qui se laissa faire, bien que saisissant la manœuvre.

_-_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, vous m'avez sermonné le temps que nous avons parlé, remarqua Tara avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Cela aurait pu très mal tourner, remarqua Dumbledore en prenant un air grave. Je te fais confiance lorsque tu me dis que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que le transport soit aussi proche dans le temps, mais la prochaine fois, je préférerai que tu viennes me voir.

_-_ Je sais et vous avez raison, soupira Tara en s'asseyant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai agi dans l'urgence. Quant à Remus… Elle retrouva son sourire malicieux. J'ai utilisé mon Veritas.

_-_ Ton…

Le sorcier la regarda avec un certain étonnement inhabituel chez lui.

_-_ Depuis quand ?

_-_ L'an dernier, seules Lily et Fiona sont au courant. Je vais vous montrer.(2)

Elle se concentra un instant puis une illusion se matérialisa devant elle, une femme d'origine africaine, grande et belle, dont le regard doux rassurait et apaisait l'âme. Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés d'or et son corps était enveloppé dans une toge présentant un dégradé pourpre à lilas décorée de cordons tressés dorés.

_-_ Une protectrice, évidemment, sourit doucement Dumbledore. Les "révélateurs" du miroir de l'âme sont des magies bien trop personnelles pour que je puisse les détecter, même dans l'enceinte de mon école, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

_-_ A vrai dire, je manquais encore de pratique. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à créer un Veritas aussi réel. Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure façon d'aborder Remus.

_-_ Apparemment c'était le cas.

_-_ Albus, que voulait faire Voldemort ? Avec les autres élèves et avec Remus ? La pièce où se trouvait Remus n'était même pas fermée.

_-_ Pour Remus, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il cherchait à conserver un certain climat de confiance autour de lui. La particularité d'un loup_-_garou est qu'on ne peut pas le forcer à se mettre de son côté. Si le but final de Voldemort était de contrôler le garou hors des phases de pleine lune, il lui fallait que Remus soit totalement consentant. Pour les autres élèves, il espérait les rallier à sa cause d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il les lui fallait à sa portée pour que cela soit possible.

_-_ Et pour Lily, Sirius, James et Peter ? Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cette fois, le sourire de l'homme revint sur son visage.

_-_ Ce qu'il s'est passé précisément je l'ignore mais j'ai ma petite idée. Lily Evans n'aurait jamais dû être transportée mais elle avait la broche de Remus Lupin, cependant j'ai appris que Peter Pettigrow avait trouvé le badge de miss Evans et c'est donc celui_-_ci qui l'a transporté. D'après la liste que nous avons pu obtenir de Wilhelm Carvi, Agathe Kwartz aurait dû être transportée avec les autres, ce qui me laisse penser que pour une raison ou une autre, elle et miss Evans ont échangé leurs badges à un moment donné.

_-_ Mais comment se sont_-_ils détraqués ?

_-_ N'en as_-_tu pas une quelconque idée ?

Le directeur l'observait de son air malicieux qu'il avait toujours lorsque la réponse était évidente et il ne le lui dirait pas si elle ne le trouvait pas.

_-_ Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai alors ce sont les badges de Lily, puisque je suppose que l'échange s'est fait en début d'année, Remus, Sirius et James qui… Le choc de rencontre !

_-_ Je constate que ton esprit est toujours aussi fin. J'ai été mis au courant par le professeur Flitwick de cet événement mais je suppose que Lily Evans vous en a parlé plus en détail.

_-_ Lily et James se sont envoyés des sortilèges qui, en se percutant, ont émis une onde de magie puissante qui a même eu des répercussions physiques. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle que Lily râlait parce que son badge avait noirci et qu'elle espérait que ça allait partir. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas compris que c'était dû à leurs baguettes sœurs, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Tu pourrais le leur dire, remarqua Dumbledore.

_-_ Oh non ! C'est plus amusant de les laisser trouver par eux_-_mêmes, rigola Tara. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient comprendre tout ce que ça implique.

Elle marqua une pause, pensive, puis posa un doigt sur sa joue.

_-_ Je me demande, le parchemin couvert de pastilles que j'ai trouvé chez le professeur Carvi, il s'agissait des badges ?

_-_ Un moyen pour lui de savoir si les badges étaient portés ou non, approuva Dumbledore. Il devait s'assurer qu'aucune broche ne se perde durant l'année. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que Voldemort ait eu une trop grande confiance en son plan pour ne pas prendre plus de précautions.

_-_ Il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois mais heureusement vous non plus, remarqua Tara avec un grand sourire. Et puis maintenant, il ne reste plus que des gens de confiance dans Poudlard. Vous savez déjà qui vous allez contacter pour le poste de botanique ?

_-_ Il était déjà prévu que Mme Chourave revienne, c'est elle qui avait la place avant le professeur Carvi et celui_-_ci n'était là qu'en remplacement pour une durée déterminée de sept ans. Quant au poste de défense contre les forces du Mal, j'ai mon idée sur la question.

_-_ Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs.

Dumbledore attendit qu'elle poursuive alors que l'adolescente prenait un air un peu las.

_-_ Je n'ai pas fait assez confiance en mon pouvoir et mon instinct. Wilhelm Carvi a un destin pur négatif, vous savez ? Huit dans tout le collège, mais je me suis aussi laissée tromper par l'apparence en fin de compte. J'avais l'impression qu'il était bien alors si au départ je m'en suis méfiée, j'ai fini par douter de mon instinct. Il faut que je fasse attention bien sûr, mais j'ai jusqu'alors sous_-_estimé le pouvoir des visionnaires… J'ai vraiment un don complexe et quasiment parfait, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Elle ne se vantait pas, ce n'était qu'un constat un peu lassé, comme si elle s'en serait volontiers passée.

_-_ Tara, que s'est_-_il passé là_-_bas ? demanda Dumbledore en lui adressant un regard inquiet, souhaitant comprendre et l'aider dans ce qui semblait l'avoir blessée.

_-_ Rien que je ne puisse surmonter par moi_-_même, lui assura Tara en comprenant que nier ne servirait à rien. J'ai… eu un instant de faiblesse, je crois. J'ai simplement besoin de faire le point, après ça ira mieux. Bonne nuit Albus, reposez_-_vous, vous en avez besoin vous aussi.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais fit soudain demi_-_tour pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue du sorcier avec un sourire, comme un enfant aurait embrassé un parent.

_-_ Vous avez le pouvoir de faire en sorte que les gens voient ce qu'il y a de mieux au fond d'eux, même lorsque vous ignorez de ce dont il s'agit. Par_-_delà toute la magie du monde, celui là surpasse tous les autres pouvoirs, mais je vois moi, ce qu'il y a au fond de votre cœur, et ce n'est pas de l'excentricité, ce n'est pas de la confiance ni même de l'espoir. Vous n'êtes pas totalement bon, Albus, personne ne l'est, mais vous êtes…

Elle s'approcha pour chuchoter au creux de son oreille la fin de sa phrase puis l'embrassa à niveau avant de s'en aller.

_-_ Vous devez prendre soin de vous aussi, lança_-_t_-_elle en souriant.

Derrière elle, le vieux sorcier aux innombrables victoires eut aussi un sourire alors qu'il fermait les yeux, comme s'imprégnant de ce que l'adolescente avait laissé derrière elle, un cocon de douceur qui le faisait se sentir plus jeune et plus sûr de lui.

Tara déboucha dans le couloir mais ne partit pas vers la tour Gryffondor, prenant même le chemin inverse. Il faudrait qu'elle parle avec Lily, et certainement Fiona, mais il y avait plus important pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle avançait, ses pas se firent cependant moins rapide et elle finit par s'arrêter en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé _là-bas_. Si elle devait être franche avec elle_-_même, elle ignorait ce qui lui avait pris. Au départ, lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant la pièce où se trouvait Remus, tout lui avait semblé simple et elle était même parvenue assez aisément à créer son Veritas. Tout avait commencé à basculer lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en fait…

Il avait semblé si fragile ainsi recroquevillée qu'elle aurait en toute logique dû avoir l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Elle avait dû combattre de toutes ses forces un besoin urgent de fuir l'endroit, pour une raison ou une autre, elle s'était sentie en danger. Malgré tout, elle était parvenue à lui parler jusqu'à la fin avant d'aller se cacher au fond de la pièce. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que se laisser aller.

Elle avait vu Remus lentement reprendre courage et se relever, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait des forces, elle en avait perdu. Brusquement, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, tout le poids de ses responsabilités et de son pouvoir lui était tombé dessus, à tel point qu'elle avait eu envie de tout abandonner, de tout fuir.

Après le départ de Remus, elle s'était effondrée au sol avec l'envie de disparaître, de ne plus jamais avoir à se mêler de cette guerre qui ne faisait que commencer, elle s'était sentie faible comme jamais et elle se souvenait clairement avoir souhaité laisser les autres se débrouiller seuls, aussi bien Dumbledore que ses amies. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé, elle avait toujours su faire face aux conséquences de son pouvoir et s'était elle_-_même octroyée le rôle de protectrice, alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'accompagner dans son bureau, où se trouvait Remus, elle avait eu une légère hésitation, elle avait peur d'à nouveau réagir ainsi, mais ça ne s'était pas produit. Elle avait en revanche été impressionnée par la différence entre la manière dont il s'était comporté dans le bureau et dans le repaire de Voldemort. Quelque part, oui, elle avait eu envie de pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, envie d'à nouveau se lamenter, mais ça n'avait pas été aussi fort et elle avait su se contrôler. Cela l'avait cependant conforté dans son idée que cet état était dû à Remus Lupin, restait à comprendre pourquoi.

_-_ Tara ?

Elle se tourna et sourit largement en découvrant Severus, mais le Serpentard, lui, ne souriait pas et était même plus pâle que d'habitude.

_-_ Severus ! Je te cherchais justement, c'est une chance !

Son cousin l'observa un instant puis, sans parler, l'attrapa par le bras pour la mener à travers les couloirs et la faire entrer dans une salle de classe déserte. Il verrouilla la porte et lança un sortilège de silence avant de se tourner vers elle et de l'enlacer fortement. Tara n'était pas du genre à se laisser souvent surprendre, c'était plutôt elle qui surprenait les gens d'ordinaire, mais en l'occurrence, elle était stupéfaite de l'attitude du garçon.

Il finit par la lâcher et la regarda longuement sous son regard perplexe avant de prendre la parole.

_-_ Je t'ai vu te précipiter dans la loge où se trouvait Evans, alors je t'ai suivi et je vous ai vues disparaître, dit_-_il. Quand j'ai appris que d'autres avaient également disparu et que j'ai vu les airs satisfaits de certaines personnes, j'ai compris qu'_il_ devait être derrière tout ça et…

Il poussa un soupir et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

_-_ J'ai eu peur, souffla_-_t_-_il d'une voix tremblante. C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peur pour quelqu'un.

Tara sourit doucement dans son coup et lui rendit son étreinte avant de l'écarter un peu.

_-_ Mais je suis là maintenant et je vais bien. Je crois que j'irai toujours bien si je sais que tu penses ainsi à moi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Severus la regarda un moment avec incrédulité puis sembla seulement à ce moment réaliser son geste. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et haussa les épaules, gêné.

_-_ On s'habitue à tout, tu fais partie de mon quotidien et je n'aime pas changer mes habitudes, grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais demandé plus que de faire partie de ton quotidien.

Elle avait dit cela avec sincérité et cette phrase arracha un de ses si rares sourires à Severus avant qu'il la regarde gravement, hésitant un instant.

_-_ Tara… Qu'est_-_ce que tu me caches ?

Sa cousine le regarda avec une joie non dissimulée à cette question et hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu auras mis ton temps, commenta_-_t_-_elle.

Dehors, les étoiles brillent, témoins de nombreuses confessions, de certaines colères et de quelques secrets, mais les étoiles ne parlent pas et ces affaires ne sont pour elles que de futiles événements, ainsi la nuit englobe de son silence les mystères de ces êtres, une histoire derrière l'histoire qui forge les bases d'un avenir incertain mais inéluctable.

_(à suivre…)_

_(1)_ ça sonne « Pirates des Caraïbes » cette réplique, lol

_(2)_ Chapitre « Les visionnaires » dans la 3ème année, pour ceux qui veulent se rafraîchir la mémoire. (vous allez dans « édition » « recherchez sur cette page » et vous tapez « Veritas », pour aller plus vite ;_-_) )

_J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas été trop lourd :-S_

_**Chapitre 20 :** discussions entre ami(e)s, enterrement (snif !) et fin de l'année !_


	21. Mises au point

_**BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE A TOUS !**_

_**MES MEILLEURS VŒUX DE BONHEUR POUR 2006 !**_

_(je sais, un peu en avance, mais sinon a aurait été trop tard ;-)_

**oOo**

_THE LAST CHAPTER ! (tu vois que je fais de l'anglais, Ilys ;-P) Ce qui signifie qu'avec ce ch'ti chapitre, j'arrive à la moitié de cette… chose… (bon, je pourrais dire "saga" mais ce serait un peu présomptueux lol)_

_Je préviens que ce chapitre est plutôt triste (on s'en serait douté… :-S) mais les choses iront mieux en 5ème année ! ou plutôt en 6ème… héhé !_

_**Enora**, la voilà la conversation que tu attendais tant ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, erf !_

_Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure !_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 20 : Mises au point**

Un carillon quelque part dans le château annonça onze heures aux rares élèves encore éveillés après cette journée mouvementée. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le feu ne crépitait plus que pour les Maraudeurs, silencieux après le récit de Remus. Ce fut James qui s'exprima le premier, Sirius se contentant de fixer intensément le châtain et Peter ne sachant comment réagir.

_-_ Je savais bien que la voix du type qui parlait à Voldemort me disait quelque chose… J'ai du mal à croire que Carvi soit un Mangemort.

_-_ Tu n'es pas le seul, commenta doucement Remus.

_-_ Hé ! Attends, tu ne vas pas lui trouver des excuses j'espère ? s'exclama James.

_-_ Après ce qui s'est passé chez Dumbledore, ça ne risque pas, le rassura son ami en souriant à sa réaction.

_-_ Tu m'as fait peur. Ecoute, je suis dés…

_-_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser James, ni toi, ni vous, ajouta_-_t_-_il en regardant Peter et Sirius. Vous avez essayé de venir vers moi, plus que quiconque n'aurait eu la patience de le faire envers un entêté tel que moi, mais je vous ai repoussés. Je n'ai pas d'excuses et je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière. J'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs et j'en suis conscient, tout ce que je peux vous assurer c'est que j'ai retenu la leçon. Je ne vous demande pas pardon parce que je ne le mérite pas mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de supposer de votre réaction. Je vous connais bien maintenant mais jusqu'alors, j'avais trop peur pour m'autoriser à présupposer cela. Je sais que j'aurai dû faire ça plus tôt mais, si vous le voulez bien sûr, on pourrait repartir à zéro et je vous laisserai entrer dans mon univers comme vous l'avez toujours fait pour moi.

Il avait parlé lentement mais sans marquer la moindre hésitation, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre avant de fixer Sirius, qui restait toujours aussi impassible. Contre toute attente, James se mit soudain à rire franchement, venant entourer les épaules de Remus d'un bras.

_-_ Y'aura jamais que toi pour sortir des discours pareils, rigola_-_t_-_il. J'ai toujours dit que tu te cassais trop la tête pour ton propre bien ! Allez ! Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire toutes ces erreurs que tu as soi_-_disant commises ? Tu es là maintenant, tu nous parles enfin et c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Le passé, c'est le passé, moi je préfère de loin le présent et potentiellement l'avenir.

_-_ Et puis tu étais sous l'emprise de la potion de confusion, intervint timidement Peter pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est celle de Carvi et de… du mage noir. On s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi et lorsque je t'ai vu dans la salle où il y avait le combat…

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase mais James acquiesça vivement.

_-_ On a eu sacrément peur pour toi. Surtout qu'on savait dès le départ que tu te trouvais là comme on avait entendu le jumeau de Jugson en parler.

_-_ Dumbledore m'en a parlé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout apprendre, qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé ?

James et Peter lui racontèrent rapidement leur mésaventure depuis le transport par portoloin. Sirius ne desserra pas les lèvres une seule fois, il restait à observer Remus avec une expression neutre, ne se souciant pas du léger malaise de son ami sous son regard insistant.

_-_ Après, on est simplement revenus ici, termina James, et on t'a attendu… Un sacré bout de temps, d'ailleurs, grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Le professeur de Jugson a vraiment fait ça ? demanda Remus, abasourdi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que… C'est… incroyable.

_-_ Ouais, c'est frustrant de voir à quel point on s'était trompé sur son compte, grimaça James.

_-_ C'était vraiment effrayant, frissonna Peter. On ne comprenait pas grand_-_chose de ce qu'ils se racontaient et quand le professeur a jeté le sortilège de mort… Quand je pense qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver en sachant exactement ce qu'il faisait, je ne comprends pas comment un homme comme lui a pu faire ça.

_-_ On ne le connaissait pas, pas vraiment. C'est facile de juger les gens sur ce qu'ils montrent d'eux, mais on ne peut pas toujours tout savoir. Je me demande s'il avait de la famille…

Sirius tiqua légèrement à la dernière phrase prononcée faiblement et James jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux autres amis, hésitant à poser la question.

_-_ euh… Le professeur t'a dit pour… commença Peter sans oser terminer.

Le châtain le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

_-_ Tu sais que ma mère travaille à la Gazette, alors elle est au courant de beaucoup de choses, essaya James, incertain. Et… il y a un mois à peu près…

_-_ Vous savez ?

Le visage de Remus était devenu blanc, ce qui fit penser à James qu'il parlait bien de ce à quoi ils songeaient.

_-_ Oui, mais nous n'avons pas voulu t'en parler avant que tu ne le fasses toi_-_même, remarqua Peter.

_-_ Je… En fait je viens seulement de réaliser… Enfin depuis que Dumbledore m'a donné le remède contre la confusion, et…

Il soupira et se passa une main frissonnante sur son visage.

_-_ Je vais voir ma mère demain. Je préférerai ne pas en reparler ce soir. Demain, lorsque je reviendrai, si vous voulez, mais pas maintenant.

James hocha la tête et personne ne vint protester contre cette volonté.

_-_ En tous cas je suis bien content de te retrouver ! s'enthousiasma James pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis épuisé après cette journée, un bon somme ne me fera pas de mal. Tu viens Peter ? Bonne nuit les gars !

Peter le regarda un instant avec surprise mais il lui suffit de lancer un coup d'œil à Sirius pour comprendre et se lever à son tour en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

Restés seuls, Remus mit un certain moment avant d'oser lever les yeux vers Sirius, qui ne prit pas la parole pour autant. Le jeune Black était reconnaissant à James pour avoir compris qu'il désirait parler à Remus seul à seul. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait dire qu'à lui, sans témoin, autant pour sa propre intimité que celle de Remus.

_-_ La potion de confusion, ce n'est que depuis cette année, dit_-_il enfin. Tu ne nous as pas parlés de tes soucis avec le garou l'an dernier et tu as préféré te débrouiller tout seul sans accepter notre aide pour celui_-_ci. Personnellement, je suis complètement pour l'indépendance, mais même moi je sais ce que signifie réellement ce mot, et tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'autarcie. Peter est assez naïf pour penser que tout ça n'est dû qu'à la potion de confusion, tant mieux pour lui, et James… reste James en toutes circonstances, s'amusa_-_t_-_il un instant. Il comprend tout ce qui s'est passé mais il s'en fout, l'essentiel étant que tu sois enfin venu vers nous. En toute logique, c'est la manière dont j'aurai dû réagir aussi, mais comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer un jour, nos rapports sont assez particuliers.

_-_ Je m'attendais un peu à ce que cette conversation ait lieu ce soir, avoua Remus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.

_-_ Et on ne pourra en sortir qu'en étant totalement franc, soupira Sirius en se positionnant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de darder à nouveau un regard direct sur Remus. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas pardonner chez les gens suivant ce qu'ils sont. J'ai un grand respect pour toi Remus et tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ces choses à la légère. En fait, tu es certainement la seule personne que je respecte avec mon oncle Alphar. James et ma cousine Andromeda sont des cas à part et je suis trop proche d'eux pour parler de respect. Je ne me suis jamais senti proche de toi au sens où on pourrait l'entendre, mais je crois que cela va changer maintenant. J'ai été très en colère contre toi cette année, mais cette colère n'est vraiment due qu'aux conséquences de la potion de confusion, alors en toute logique, je devrais arrêter.

Il détourna son regard de Remus pour fixer un instant le feu, son ami retenant son souffle en attendant la suite.

_-_ Je devrais m'excuser, remarqua Sirius en reportant son attention sur lui, parce que si James et Peter ont vraiment tout fait, je ne me suis pas foulé pour chercher à t'aider.

_-_ Mais tu ne vas pas le faire, sourit Remus en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

_-_ Non, parce que je ne pouvais pas savoir pour la potion et que je reste convaincu de ma façon d'agir. Tu es un drôle de numéro Remus, mais tu es du genre à te replier sur toi-même quand on essaye de te toucher… ou plutôt tu _étais _de ce genre. Moi aussi j'ai caché des choses et j'en cache encore, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Malgré mes secrets, je suis capable de m'ouvrir aux autres et d'être moi_-_même, parce que c'est dans ma nature, alors que tu t'étouffes avec les tiens. Je ne suis pas bon et j'ai certainement une grande part de mauvais en moi, mais je m'en accommode et m'en satisfait pleinement. Toi tu l'es en revanche. Tu n'es pas un saint, bien sûr, mais tu as…

Il marqua une pause et eut un rire désabusé.

_-_ Non mais tu te rends compte comme tu es ? Toujours serviable, poli, prêt à être là pour les autres en t'oubliant toi_-_même parfois, mais tu es un loup_-_garou ! Tu aurais dû devenir fou, aigri par tous les rejets que tu as subi, la cruauté qu'on a démontré à ton égard, mais tu souris toujours, comme si de rien n'était, tu fais des erreurs mais tu essaies malgré tout de rester aussi vivant que possible. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie "être humain" mais si l'humanité se résume à vivre socialement en accord avec les autres, je suis le moins humain de nous deux et tu es le moins monstrueux de cette école… Enfin presque, Tara surpasse tout le monde. Je t'en ai voulu cette année parce que, et je te promets que si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit même à James tu souffriras mille tourments, je t'admirai et que tu t'es laissé chuter. Mais en fait je suis heureux de ce qui s'est passé.

Remus le regarda avec perplexité et Sirius lui rendit un air grave.

_-_ Maintenant que c'est fini et qu'on s'en est tous tirés, je crois que je peux le dire de cette façon. Si j'avais continué à te voir comme ça, je n'aurai jamais pu te considérer comme un ami au même titre que James. Je croyais au départ que ça ne venait que de toi, mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans nos rapports parfois tendus. Tu as tes faiblesses et le courage de les reconnaître, et maintenant que tu m'apparais plus humain qu'une espèce d'entité concentrée de bonté surréaliste, ça sera sûrement plus facile d'établir un contact plus amical que respectueux.

Il poussa un profond soupir, fit mine de réfléchir puis haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai tout dit, à ton tour, lança_-_t_-_il.

Son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, les yeux brillants, et Sirius eut un instant peur qu'il se mette à pleurer, mais il eut au contraire un petit rire.

_-_ Quel discours, dit_-_il, James avait tort en disant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir en faire.

_-_ Lui aussi doit te surestimer, grimaça Sirius.

_-_ Et bien à tort. Tout ce que tu as dit n'était pas vrai, déclara Remus, je suis bien plus égoïste que ce que tu sembles penser. Par contre, en ce qui te concerne, tu as tendance à ne t'occuper que des autres.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque et voulut protester mais Remus le devança.

_-_ On a tous notre manière de s'occuper des autres, c'est juste plus subtil chez certains que chez d'autres. Je pense que c'est en arrivant à Poudlard que tu as réalisé que tu pouvais autant t'inquiéter pour certaines personnes et tu as préféré garder ça pour toi, comme c'était nouveau. Mais toi… Tu veux faire réagir les gens, tu veux les laisser se secouer par eux_-_mêmes parce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils aient quelque chose à te devoir, tu souhaites qu'ils puissent ne valoir leurs réussites qu'à eux_-_mêmes, je me trompe ?

Le garçon grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible qui fit sourire Remus.

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me demander pardon de n'avoir rien tenté, parce que c'est faux, tu voulais me faire réagir. Tu aimes les gens qui se battent et tu ne supportes pas ceux qui se laissent dépérir sans rien faire. Même demander de l'aide à quelqu'un signifie qu'on ne doit notre démarche qu'à nous_-_même, pour toi. Je devais être un peu fou pour jalouser les deux seules personnes à être si peu égoïstes dans cette école.

_-_ Deux ? s'étonna Sirius, se demandant qui était la deuxième.

_-_ Maintenant je comprends et ça me rassure, continua Remus sans répondre. J'aurai vraiment agi comme un idiot pendant un long moment et il est largement tant que je prenne sur moi. Est_-_ce que tu seras prêt à supporter les lamentations d'un lycanthrope particulièrement stupide et têtu ?

_-_ A part la lycanthropie, j'ai déjà un bon entraînement avec James, sourit narquoisement Sirius.

_-_ Ça se saura, répliqua Remus, amusé.

_-_ Super, ça va être l'occasion d'un peu de sport. Tu ne t'attends pas à des embrassades hein ?

Le ton faussement hésitant et craintif fit rire Remus.

_-_ Non, je te rassure, tu peux rester assis, gros paresseux.

_-_ J'ai une excuse ! protesta Sirius. On a dû beaucoup se bouger aujourd'hui.

_-_ A peine une heure ou deux, remarqua Remus. La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

_-_ Tu peux parler ! T'as dormi tout le reste de la journée chez Dumbledore, grogna Sirius.

_-_ Je croyais que j'avais l'excuse de la potion de confusion.

_-_ Y'a prescription, la confusion n'a rien à voir avec le sommeil, assura son ami.

_-_ Il y avait une femme là_-_bas.

Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce que cette phrase venait faire dans leur discussion particulièrement inutile.

_-_ Dans le repaire de Voldemort, précisa Remus, le regard lointain. Elle est venue me parler lorsqu'on m'a transporté dans une pièce. J'ignore qui elle est, peut_-_être une amie de Dumbledore, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. On n'a pas vraiment discuté et ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais… je me suis senti mieux.

_-_ Plus fort ? suggéra Sirius, intrigué.

_-_ Non, pas vraiment, mais je crois que son intervention a affaibli les effets de la potion de confusion l'espace d'un instant et c'est ce qui m'a aidé à me relever. J'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir rêvée.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être le cas. Dumbledore et les autres ne sont arrivés qu'après le début du combat entre nous et les Mangemorts… En tous cas elle a l'air de t'avoir laissé une forte impression, réelle ou non.

_-_ C'était étrange. Je sais que ce que j'ai ressenti en sa présence ne m'était jamais arrivé, comme si j'étais protégé, mais en même temps, j'avais une impression familière que je n'arrive pas à replacer. Tu as raison, ce ne devait être qu'un rêve, je devrais arrêter de me poser des questions là_-_dessus. On devrait aller se coucher. Je pars tôt demain, vous dormirez sûrement encore.

_-_ On t'attendra, répondit Sirius. On aura été civilisé finalement.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ On n'en est pas venu aux poings, explicita son ami avec un clin d'œil.

James et Peter étaient déjà couchés, ils ne dormaient certainement pas mais ne cherchèrent pas à demander quoi que ce soit à leurs amis. Le dortoir fut plongé dans des respirations régulières quelques minutes plus tard, chacun restant face à soi_-_même pour décider de la manière d'appréhender cette nouvelle relation qui commençait.

o

Les Weasley habitaient une petite maison à un étage de construction assez artisanale qu'ils avaient installée sur un terrain dont avait hérité Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier travaillait lorsque Remus accompagné du professeur Dumbledore furent accueilli par sa femme qui, de l'avis du garçon, le serra plus que de nécessaire contre elle.

_-_ Madame Lupin se trouve à l'étage ? se renseigna Dumbledore.

_-_ Oui, elle… Oui.

Molly Weasley parut un pu gênée mais dut laisser ses hôtes pour s'occuper de ses enfants, dont le plus jeune venait de la réclamer à cor et à cri. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie du salon, le professeur Dumbledore amena Remus à lui faire face.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous un instant, je dois vous parler. Il faut que vous sachiez que votre mère ne s'est pas sortie indemne de l'explosion.

_-_ Elle a été… handicapée ? demanda Remus, sentant bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

_-_ D'une certaine manière… Malgré l'enquête, les Moldus n'ont pu déterminer les circonstances exactes de l'explosion mais d'après certains témoins, juste avant qu'elle ne survienne, quelqu'un avait hurlé un avertissement. D'après la manière dont ils ont été retrouvés, il est plus que probable que votre père ait protégé votre mère de son corps, ce qui lui a fait prendre tout le choc alors que votre mère s'en est tirée avec quelques égratignures et brûlures mais… elle n'a pas supporté de voir votre père sur elle dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Remus sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine alors que le sang quittait son visage.

_-_ Je veux la voir.

_-_ Et je ne peux rien contre cela, mais je devais vous mettre au courant. Votre mère n'est plus en état de réagir normalement.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans répondre et suivit son directeur dans l'escalier jusqu'à une chambre dont il ouvrit la porte avant de laisser passer son élève.

La femme était assise sur un lit, emmitouflée dans une lourde couverture, ses yeux ouverts remplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas et les lèvres tremblantes alors qu'elle gémissait sourdement. Elle n'avait pas réagi à l'entrée de son fils et celui_-_ci resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, ses jambes bloquées. Il s'approcha finalement avec lenteur jusqu'à arriver près d'elle et l'appela faiblement, n'obtenant aucune réaction. Hésitant, il décida de lui faire face et tenta de capter son regard. Dans un premier temps, les yeux de sa mère restèrent dans le vide, puis elle sembla faire le point et releva légèrement ses yeux pour le regarder. Presque aussitôt, elle émit un gémissement horrifié et envoya ses bras vers l'avant pour le repousser, les rétractant à peine le contact établi, et s'enfuit au bout du lit en couinant comme un animal blessé, cachant son visage d'un bras pour ne plus regarder le garçon.

Remus était resté figé par cette réaction, la respiration chaotique. Il ne fit pas attention à l'infirmière qui entra soudain dans la pièce pour venir calmer sa patiente, ni à Dumbledore qui tenta de le faire sortir, commençant par rencontrer une résistance avant que Remus se laisse guider.

Une fois hors de la pièce, il se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir, les deux mains posées sur le papier peint, les larmes coulant de ses yeux grands ouverts.

_-_ Les guérisseurs ont essayé plusieurs remèdes sur elle, sans succès. Il y a malgré tout une chance que sa situation s'arrange d'elle_-_même, seul le temps nous le dira. Je suis sincèrement désolé Remus.

Le sorcier s'était baissé pour être à son niveau et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Remus se tourna vers lui, le visage tordu par une douleur intérieure.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle m'a rejeté comme ça ?

Dumbledore hésita avant de répondre.

_-_ Vous avez certains traits de votre père, votre mère a dû le voir à travers vous et voir…

_-_ Son corps, termina Remus en fermant fortement les yeux, laissant glisser plus de larmes sur ses joues, ses poings se serrant à en faire blanchir ses articulations. J'ai perdu mon père, qu'ai_-_je fait pour ne pas retrouver ma mère ? Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait ? répéta_-_t_-_il dans un sanglot en croisant de nouveau les yeux du professeur.

_-_ Vous n'avez rien fait. C'est arrivé, nous n'y pouvions rien. Il n'y a pas de fautifs, ni de volonté derrière cela, ce n'était pas prévisible.

_-_ Je ne veux pas… souffla Remus. Je ne veux pas ! Je veux que mon père revienne, je veux que ma mère soit comme avant, je veux… Je veux rentrer chez nous ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, pleura_-_t_-_il.

Une porte se referma derrière eux et il vit l'infirmière le regarder un instant avec pitié avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

_-_ Elle s'est endormie.

_-_ Merci.

_-_ Qui est_-_ce ? demanda Remus une fois qu'elle fut rentrer dans une pièce adjacente.

_-_ Une infirmière qui a été chargée de s'occuper de votre mère.

_-_ Non, dit Remus en secouant la tête, sa mâchoire crispée. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

Sans lui répondre, Dumbledore l'aida à se relever et le ramena au salon, où il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mme Weasley leur amenant du thé avant de les laisser, non sans avoir adressé un sourire encourageant à Remus qui fut bien heureux de n'y trouver aucune pitié.

_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester continuellement auprès de votre mère, Remus, déclara Dumbledore après lui avoir servi une tasse de thé. Vous avez vos études et votre vie à mener, vous ne pourrez être constamment auprès d'elle.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Je peux vous assurer que les meilleures infirmières seront mises à sa disposition et qu'elle sera bien prise en charge, mais il faut que vous pensiez à vous, vous comprenez ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_-_ Pas elle, murmura_-_t_-_il. Pas l'infirmière que je viens de voir. Je ne veux pas que la personne qui se charge d'elle ait pitié de son état, ma mère vaut mieux que ça. C'est… Elle va finir par s'en sortir, elle est forte… Mais jusque là, je veux qu'elle soit traitée avec respect.

_-_ Je m'arrangerai pour trouver une personne digne de confiance, lui assura son directeur. Maintenant, il faut que je vous mette au courant de certaines choses. Je sais que vous n'avez pas le cœur à ça mais c'est très important. Vous êtes encore mineur et, aux yeux de la loi, votre mère ne peut pas être considérée comme votre tutrice tant qu'elle se trouve ainsi.

_-_ Je n'ai pas de famille et… Il se tut brusquement, lui lançant un regard effaré. Vous ne comptez pas m'envoyer dans la famille de mon père ?

_-_ Non, en premier lieu parce que je sais quelle est la situation de ce côté, ensuite parce que vos parents ne vous ont fait recenser que par le ministère de la Magie comme leur mariage était de nature magique également. Je sais que vous ne les connaissez pas très bien mais les Weasley ont proposé de vous prendre à leur charge, si vous l'acceptez.

_-_ Que je vienne habiter ici ? demanda Remus, abasourdi. Mais je vais les gêner et…

_-_ Arthur et Molly seront ravis de vous accueillir chez eux. Pour ce qui est des finances, vous recevez encore de l'argent de la vente des livres de votre père et vous avez un héritage. Ceci ne représente pas une somme exceptionnelle mais elle sera suffisante pour subvenir à vos besoins.

_-_ Et ma mère ?

_-_ Molly Weasley a catégoriquement refusé qu'elle reste à Ste Mangouste dans le service spécialisé, indiqua le professeur, elle préfère qu'elle reste ici mais la décision finale vous appartient et elle en a pleinement conscience.

Remus regarda sa boisson dont il n'avait pas bu une gorgée et reposa la tasse, perdu.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Pour ma condition, il faudrait…

_-_ Arthur est prêt à aménager la remise pour qu'elle convienne à vos transformations.

_-_ Alors il va falloir… revendre la maison ?

La question était difficile pour Remus. Cet endroit avait été le premier depuis qu'il avait été mordu où ils s'étaient sentis bien, lui et ses parents, le premier où ils avaient enfin pu être heureux tous les trois sans se soucier de voisins mal intentionnés. C'était chez eux…

_-_ Vous n'avez pas les moyens de la garder, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse.

Le garçon posa son visage entre ses mains en coupe tout en secouant la tête.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, soupira_-_t_-_il. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

_-_ Je vais te laisser discuter un moment avec Molly, ensuite nous retournerons à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas forcé de donner une réponse tout de suite.

Il se retira et Molly Weasley arriva peu après. Remus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se sentir mal à l'aise comme la femme s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le surprenant par ce geste tendre.

_-_ Mon chéri, tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné avec moi. Tu sais, ta mère et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps, nous sommes très proches. Tu ne dois pas avoir l'impression que nous te voulons ici par obligation. Si tu viens ici, tu feras véritablement parti de la famille, tout comme Théia. Je voudrai que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, Arthur et moi désirons vraiment que tu acceptes de venir chez nous, tu ne nous dérangeras jamais.

_-_ Je… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais tout ça est si soudain et ma mère…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et Molly resserra son étreinte, le garçon se laissant aller contre elle, ayant besoin de cette chaleur humaine.

_-_ Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour elle aller à Ste Mangouste. Elle y serait peut_-_être mieux soignée, je resterai avec elle et…

_-_ Tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment à Ste Mangouste, sourit tendrement Mme Weasley. Théia n'a aucune blessure physique, elle ne pourra aller mieux qu'ici, entourée de gens qui l'aiment. Je refuse de la laisser dans un hôpital et je refuse de t'abandonner à ton sort. Merlin, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant ! Dumbledore dit qu'il faut te laisser le choix mais, pour être franche, je serai bien tentée de te forcer à rester ici, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Les propos fougueux de la femme le surprirent quelque peu et elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse pour son emportement.

_-_ Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, lui chuchota_-_t_-_elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Théia a toujours été comme une sœur pour moi, quoi de plus normal que de vouloir accueillir mon presque_-_neveu chez moi ? Arthur aussi te veut ici.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il s'était remis à trembler et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

_-_ Oh, pleure mon chéri, dit Molly en le serrant plus contre elle. Pleure, ça te fera du bien.

Le garçon s'agrippa à elle et réalisa qu'il avait besoin de cela, besoin d'un adulte auprès de lui pour le consoler, d'un parent qui saurait le rassurer pour sa mère. Il ne considérait pas Molly comme un substitut parental mais elle avait raison, il avait envie de rester avec cette "tante" ici et d'être près de sa mère.

_-_ Je vous aiderai, souffla_-_t_-_il une fois que ses pleurs se furent calmés. Pour le ménage, pour les bébés, la cuisine, je vous aiderai.

Mme Weasley le regarda avec un sourire rayonnant, des larmes de joie aux yeux et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_-_ Tu nous fais un magnifique cadeau en acceptant, lui assura_-_t_-_elle doucement.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine, ils y trouvèrent le grand Albus Dumbledore en train de gazouiller devant deux bébés qui en semblaient positivement ravis. Malgré la tristesse qui emplissait son cœur, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle pour le moins inhabituel.

Le sorcier finit cependant par les remarquer – quoi qu'il avait déjà dû repérer leur arrivée dès le départ – et se tourna vers eux, souriant en avisant les mains de Molly posées sur les épaules du garçon.

_-_ Il faudrait que je vois monsieur Weasley, remarqua Remus.

_-_ Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard, sourit la femme, et maintenant, tu devras te rappeler de nous appeler Molly et Arthur et de nous tutoyer, d'accord ?

_-_ D'accord Molly, sourit_-_il faiblement.

_-_ Nous allons devoir partir maintenant, déclara Dumbledore.

_-_ Déjà ? s'attrista Molly.

_-_ Vous reverrez Remus dans moins d'un mois, lorsque l'année sera finie.

_-_ Le temps va me sembler long mais tu dois y retourner, soupira Mme Weasley. Nous viendrons te chercher à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, lui promit_-_elle, et je prendrais bien soin de Théia jusqu'à ton retour.

_-_ Merci mad… Molly, je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faîtes.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à l'être et n'oublie pas de me tutoyer. Bon courage mon chéri, à très bientôt. Au revoir professeur.

_-_ Nous nous reverrons rapidement. Bonne journée. Au revoir Bill, au revoir Charlie, ajouta_-_t_-_il en serrant les petites mains des bébés.

_-_ Au'voi' ! répondit le plus grand avec un sourire immense.

Dumbledore fit signe à Remus de s'approcher de lui pour partir mais il se mit également au niveau des bébés, incertain.

_-_ Moi c'est Remus, je vais revenir d'ici peu, leur dit_-_il en caressant doucement leurs joues.

Charlie, le plus jeune, agrippa son doigt et se mit à le suçoter, et Bill vint lui faire un bisou.

_-_ T'es not' nouveau coussin ! dit_-_il joyeusement.

_-_ Molly ! sermonna quelque peu Dumbledore en regardant la femme d'un air réprobateur.

_-_ Il a accepté ! se défendit Mme Weasley en le regardant avec défi, ce qui fit pousser un soupir amusé au vieil homme.

_-_ Cousin, rectifia alors Remus en passant une main dans les cheveux roux du petit garçon.

Il se releva et après un dernier signe de la main, Dumbledore les fit tous deux rentrer à Poudlard.

_-_ Il va falloir penser à l'enterrement, remarqua sourdement Remus, qui avait repris un air grave et fatigué.

_-_ Cela peut attendre si vous voulez prendre du temps.

_-_ Non, cela fait déjà… trop longtemps. Retarder l'enterrement ne servira à rien, je… je crois que j'en ai besoin, même si je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Le professeur fit signe qu'il comprenait.

_-_ Quand désirez_-_vous qu'il ait lieu ?

_-_ Dans la semaine, si possible.

_-_ Cela serait un peu précipité, remarqua Dumbledore pour s'assurer qu'il était certain de son choix.

_-_ Précipité ? sourit tristement Remus. Cela va faire un mois maintenant… Il aurait dû avoir lieu il y a déjà un moment…

Il prit une inspiration tremblante pour refouler ses larmes et regarda le directeur.

_-_ Je… Il n'est pas besoin que j'identifie son corps, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Non, mais si vous voulez le voir, vous le pouvez.

_-_ Je ne pourrais pas, murmura Remus. Je ne veux pas que le dernier souvenir de mon père soit… Je veux me souvenir de lui vivant et rieur.

_-_ Dans ce cas je vais m'arranger pour l'enterrement. Mais il est plus probable qu'il ait lieu dans deux semaines. Votre père était un Moldu, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser les rites funéraires sorciers.

_-_ Le plus vite possible, c'est tout ce que je demande, dit Remus d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire comme il retenait ses pleurs. Je vais vous laisser.

_-_ Remus, ne restez pas seul.

_-_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention. J'ai une bande de dingues qui m'attend pour me remonter le moral, annonça_-_t_-_il avec un petit sourire. Merci pour tout professeur.

_-_ Ce n'est rien. Je vais me charger d'une infirmière pour votre mère dans l'heure. Portez_-_vous bien.

Remus le salua de la tête et il sortit de son bureau. Il ne rentra pas immédiatement à la tour Gryffondor cependant, préférant pleurer tout son saoul sa peine dans une salle vide. Une demi_-_heure plus tard, il entrait dans le dortoir, où il fut assailli par ses amis qui avaient été acheter des boîtes de chocolat en cachette à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Ce matin_-_là, Remus n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rire avant longtemps, ce matin_-_là, il rit de bon cœur des pitreries de ses amis et remercia la magie de lui avoir au moins accordé cette amitié à défaut du reste.

o

La Grande salle était en effervescence pour ce premier week_-_end qui suivait la fin du concours. C'était aujourd'hui que les résultats allaient être donnés et tout le monde les attendait avec impatience. Les élèves avaient besoin de se changer les idées après la mort du professeur Jugson. Bien qu'étant peu apprécié, les collégiens avaient respecté une minute de silence à son égard et observaient le deuil traduit par les bandereaux noirs qui ornaient la Grande salle.

L'incident qui avait eu lieu le dernier jour n'avait finalement pas été très ébruité et Lily s'en était étonnée comme la Gazette cherchait souvent à connaître les moindres actions de Voldemort. Millea lui avait cependant expliqué que la majorité des élèves qui avaient été enlevés faisaient partis de familles très proches de Dumbledore, quant aux autres, elles avaient leur honneur en jeu pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

_-_ En plus le ministre de la Magie est un grand ami de Dumbledore, d'après ce que je sais, remarqua Fiona, ça aide à étouffer certaines affaires.

_-_ Ça veut dire que Dumbledore a un grand pouvoir sur le ministère ?

_-_ Non, pas vraiment, parce que le ministre n'est pas tout seul, il y a les bureaucrates derrière. J'avoue que je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe, je sais certaines choses par mon père mais la politique n'est pas mon terrain de prédilection.

_-_ Ça y est ! s'exclama la voix surexcitée de Tara. On va enfin savoir !

Lily regarda son amie fixer avec un regard brillant la table des professeurs où Dumbledore venait de se lever. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler durant la semaine mais elle s'était mise d'accord avec Fiona pour le faire aujourd'hui. En plus, elle avait pu constater durant cette semaine que Tara ne s'était pas une fois levée aussi tôt que d'ordinaire et avait repris son rôle de réveil matin exubérant. Pour Lily, cela signifiait qu'elle avait cessé son deuil, mais il devait y avoir une raison et celle_-_ci ne pouvait venir que du jour de l'enlèvement.

_-_ Très chers élèves, déclara Dumbledore, avant toute chose je voudrais féliciter tous les participants au concours pour leur parcours remarquable au fil des épreuves et les magnifiques spectacles qu'ils nous ont offert !

Une salve d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle pour saluer les concourants.

_-_ Je vais maintenant vous annoncer le nom de ceux qui ont obtenus le plus de points en totalité. En début d'année, je vous avais prévenu que nous retiendrons les deux meilleurs élèves mais aux vues de certaines égalités, nous avons décidé de vous donner les noms à partir du cinquième rang. Avec cent vingt_-_deux points, miss Agathe Kwartz, sixième année de Serdaigle, obtient donc la cinquième place du concours !

Une acclamation de la table des Serdaigle félicita la jeune fille rougissante.

_-_ Avec cent vingt_-_quatre points, monsieur Conrad Forester, cinquième année de Serpentard, arrive en quatrième position !

Quelques huées fusèrent de Gryffondor mais les Serpentard parvinrent à les couvrir de leurs applaudissements.

_-_ Manquerait plus qu'ils aient la deuxième place, grommela James, se recevant un regard noir de Lily.

Depuis leur dispute dans le repaire de Voldemort, la jeune fille s'était montrée plus froide envers les Maraudeurs que jamais, et elle avait ses raisons.

_-_ La troisième place revient à monsieur Sirius Black, quatrième année de Gryffondor, avec cent vingt_-_cinq points !

_-_ Bravo vieux ! On n'en doutait pas ! s'exclama James alors que son ami se recevait des accolades de ses voisins les plus proches.

_-_ En deuxième position, nous retrouvons deux ex_-_aequo, tous deux en septième année. Félicitations à monsieur Franck Londubat, de Poufsouffle, et monsieur Lucius Malefoy, de Serpentard, qui totalisent cent vingt_-_sept points chacun !

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide parmi les élèves alors que les deux élèves se jaugeaient chacun de leur table, puis Londubat esquissa un très léger mouvement de tête auquel répondit Malefoy après un petit moment, marquant ainsi la fin de leur affrontement, se reconnaissant tous deux à égalité. Les deux maisons n'en attendaient pas plus pour acclamer leur camarade respectif.

_-_ Comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, cela signifie que nous avons encore une égalité pour la première place de ce concours. Le score maximal atteint est de cent trente points, un excellent résultat. Je vous demanderai une ovation pour nos deux vainqueurs, James Potter et Lily Evans, quatrièmes années à Gryffondor !

La table des Gryffondor explosa littéralement à cette annonce. James Potter avait un sourire goguenard tel qu'il laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas douté une seconde de sa victoire mais Lily était stupéfaite.

_-_ Eh ben souris ! Tu as gagné championne ! rigola Tara en la faisant se lever.

Elle recevait de toute part des félicitations sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais se retrouva soudain devant Potter, ce qui lui fit totalement reprendre pied sur terre.

_-_ Bravo Evans, on peut dire que tu es digne de moi, déclara le garçon avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Je te demande pardon ? siffla Lily sur un ton dangereux.

_-_ Vous allez être le couple de l'année, s'esclaffa Sirius Black. C'est y pas mignon ?

_-_ Voyons, il faudrait demander son avis à la demoiselle, le reprit son ami en entrant dans son jeu.

_-_ La demoiselle te fait dire qu'elle n'a nullement envie d'être associé à toi de quelque manière que ce soit, Veracrasse sous_-_développé.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait à cette réplique et Potter la regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je t'ai fait ?

_-_ A moi ? Rien. Mais ça ne me surprend même pas que tu ignores ce que j'ai à te reprocher, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en lançant un bref coup d'œil vers Lupin qui fut le seul à le saisir. Chacun ses choix, Potter, mais je suis bien heureuse d'avoir vu qui tu étais réellement.

Elle tourna les talons sur ces mots et sortit de la Grande Salle, entendant juste le garçon demander à nouveau ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée de beaucoup lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de course derrière elle, Fiona et Tara arrivant à ses côtés rapidement.

_-_ On a dit à Millea et Océane qu'on s'occupait de toi et de rester faire la fête, annonça Tara avec un clin d'œil. On va dans notre salle ?

Elles se rendirent dans la salle que le professeur McGonagall leur avait laissé deux ans plus tôt et s'installèrent sur les poufs qu'elles avaient depuis peu pour discuter.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a pris avec Potter ? demanda Fiona. Tu avais l'air de mieux le supporter depuis quelques temps.

_-_ J'ai découvert quel genre d'hypocrite il est, répondit sombrement la jeune fille. En fait, c'est rapport à Lupin. Potter, Black et Pettigrow ont cru un instant qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort, vous vous rendez compte ?

Fiona écarquilla les yeux mais Tara eut un petit sourire.

_-_ Ils avaient peut_-_être une excuse, suggéra_-_t_-_elle. Et puis Remus leur a pardonné apparemment.

_-_ Une excuse ? s'exclama Lily. Quelle excuse peut_-_on donner quand on a cru qu'un ami proche vous a trahi, bien à tort ? J'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les Maraudeurs depuis quelques temps, mais ça n'est pas une raison ! Et je sais que Lupin leur a pardonné et qu'ils sont plus liés qu'avant depuis une semaine, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Malgré toutes leurs blagues stupides, je commençais à avoir de l'estime pour eux, vous comprenez ? Un groupe soudé comme le leur, c'est plutôt rare, et ils nous font bien rire. Mais là, non ! Je croyais qu'eux au moins jouaient franc jeu et ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. C'était ce que j'aimais chez eux, leur manque d'hypocrisie. En fait, ils ne valent pas mieux que Malefoy et sa clique.

Elle était véritablement furieuse et elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait appris à connaître Remus Lupin au fil du temps, même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que ce garçon était certainement le plus gentil qu'elle ait jamais connu. L'adjectif en lui_-_même sonnait un peu niais mais c'était exactement ça et elle n'aurait permis à personne de lui faire du mal, aussi le pardonnait_-_elle encore moins à des gens qui étaient sensés être ses amis.

_-_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient essayer de rechercher ma compagnie, finit_-_elle par remarquer en haussant les épaules.

Fiona hocha la tête et se tourna vers Tara.

_-_ Nous voilà toutes les trois réunies. Nous voulions te parler.

_-_ Je sais, sourit Tara, mais j'avoue que j'ai préféré laisser passer un petit moment avant que nous ayons cette discussion. J'avais certaines choses à mettre au point. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Elle leur raconta l'affaire dans les grandes lignes, passant sous silence l'histoire de Remus mais les mettant au courant de la véritable nature de Carvi.

_-_ Carvi est au courant pour ton don, s'inquiéta Fiona. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu en parler à Voldemort ?

_-_ Tu oublies que Dumbledore est toujours le Gardien du Secret de mon pouvoir. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Carvi n'aurait rien pu lui raconter.

_-_ Qui aurait pu croire ça de lui ? C'est vraiment effrayant de voir comme les gens peuvent jouer la comédie et…

Elle s'interrompit et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Tara.

_-_ Quand ils ont de mauvaises intentions, je veux dire.

_-_ Il n'y a pas de mal, rigola Tara. Mais je me trompe où vous ne vouliez pas me parler que du week_-_end dernier ?

_-_ Parce qu'il t'arrive de te tromper ? sourit Fiona. En fait, on en a parlé avec Lily et on voulait te dire qu'on était là pour toi.

Tara les regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Je le sais bien.

_-_ Ce qu'on veut dire, reprit Lily, c'est que jusqu'alors on a joué à la politique de l'autruche. On ne savait pas comment réagir quand tu nous as parlé de ton don mais on a fini par comprendre que tu devais avoir besoin de plus, alors nous…

Elle fut coupée par le rire de Tara.

_-_ Oh ! C'est ça ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix soulagée. Vous avez failli me faire peur. C'est très gentil mais vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine.

Lily et Fiona échangèrent un regard et voulurent prendre la parole mais Tara les devança.

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous paraissiez gênées par moment, comme si vous vouliez aborder un sujet sans oser le faire, mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Si je vous ai dit pour mon don, c'est pour que vous fassiez partie intégrante de ma vie, pas pour chercher une quelconque aide. Je peux compter sur Dumbledore et le professeur Ventura pour me renseigner, entre autre.

_-_ Mais nous sommes tes amies, nous ne voulons pas…

_-_ Je sais ce que vous êtes pour moi, Lily, lui dit gentiment Tara, et je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour me soutenir, je le sais depuis toujours. C'est de ma faute. Lorsque je vous ai parlé du don des visionnaires, je n'ai pas pensé à vous parler vraiment de moi. Bien sûr, vous me connaissez bien maintenant, mais il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas deviner. Je vais vous expliquer, vous allez comprendre.

Elle se leva pour leur faire face à toutes les deux et fit apparaître son Veritas, celui_-_ci resta cependant immobile, comme si la femme n'avait été qu'une statue parfaitement immobile.

_-_ C'est moins fatiguant de le faire juste apparaître, expliqua rapidement Tara en s'écartant de l'illusion pour que ses amies puissent la voir. Vous souvenez_-_vous de ce que je vous avais dit ? Mon Veritas est celui d'une protectrice, c'est l'instinct que je dégage, il est en moi. C'est ce que je suis et je n'ai pas envie de le changer. Toutes ces responsabilités dont je vous ai parlé me pèsent bien évidemment certaines fois, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce que je souhaite en faire. J'aurai pu laisser mon don latent, il aurait suffi que je ne cherche pas à le développer, mais j'ai fait mon choix et c'est pour ça que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

_-_ Tu n'as que quinze ans ! répliqua Lily. Tu ne peux pas te mettre tout ça sur tes seules épaules !

Tara se rassit, faisant disparaître son Veritas, et regarda son amie.

_-_ J'ai quinze ans, c'est vrai. J'ai des réactions et les soucis d'une fille de quinze ans, mais pas seulement. Il faut que vous compreniez que les préoccupations qu'on peut avoir ne dépendent pas de notre âge. Je me rends bien compte que je réfléchis comme une adolescente la plupart du temps puisque j'en suis une, il me manque de l'expérience, mais je suis une visionnaire. Je vis une histoire future qui n'aura jamais lieu, je vis les préoccupations d'autres personnes en même temps que les miennes et c'est quelque chose que j'ai accepté. Vous êtes mes amies, je ne vous demande pas plus que d'être là pour moi, tout comme moi je suis là pour vous. Nous partageons des secrets, grands ou futiles, nous avons des conversations inutiles, nous nous amusons comme si demain n'existait pas, nous rions et nous pleurons ensemble parfois, et pour moi, c'est ça l'amitié. Vous devez me croire lorsque je vous dis que je supporte le poids de ce que je vis. Le jour où ce ne sera plus le cas, où je craquerai, je vous assure que je saurai vous trouver, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Si vous commencez à vois des soucis là où il n'y en a pas, vous allez vous rendre malade, et ça je ne le veux pour rien au monde.

_-_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… souffla Fiona, encore un peu incrédule.

_-_ Parce que vous n'êtes pas dans ma situation. Peut_-_être auriez_-_vous su gérer ça mieux que moi, peut_-_être pas, je l'ignore et vous aussi parce que vous n'êtes pas à ma place et que je ne suis pas à la vôtre. Nous sommes différent par nos façons d'appréhender la vie, l'important est d'accepter cette différence, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ce que je fais n'a rien d'exceptionnel, c'est juste ce que je suis.

_-_ Tu l'as déjà fait ? Tu as déjà craqué ? demanda Lily.

_-_ Evidemment, je ne suis pas faîte de roc, sourit Tara. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois remonte à l'enlèvement organisé.

_-_ Tu viens de nous dire que tu viendrais nous voir si ça arrivait ! remarqua Fiona.

Tara hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

_-_ Je n'ai pas menti, cette fois_-_ci était différente, parce que ça n'a duré que quelques heures… Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû exactement.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ?

La jeune visionnaire hésita un instant, non pas pour elle mais parce que cela impliquait Remus et qu'elle n'avait pas à étaler sa vie aux autres.

_-_ J'ai vu une personne, que je ne peux pas nommer par égard pour elle, dans un état de faiblesse que je ne pensais pas possible de sa part et j'ai pris peur.

_-_ Peur que ça t'arrive aussi ? demanda doucement Lily.

_-_ Non, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait peur en fait, mais j'ai eu envie de m'enfuir, de m'éloigner de cette personne, même si je ne l'ai pas fait. Ensuite… j'ai flanché, je me suis sentie faible à mon tour. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu se passer mais j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre.

_-_ Et maintenant ?

_-_ Plus aucun souci si ce n'est celui de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est assez frustrant, grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Lily et comprit qu'elle savait de qui elle parlait. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle s'était trouvée dans le repaire de Voldemort avec elle et qu'à part Remus, il n'y avait pas grand monde qu'elle aurait pu voir dans cet état.

_-_ On s'est pris la tête pour rien, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? soupira Fiona.

_-_ Certainement pas pour rien, je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que vous vous inquiétez ainsi pour moi, même si ça me chagrine de ne pas avoir pu mettre les choses au clair avant.

_-_ J'ai parlé avec le professeur Achear après qu'il nous ait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pour Jugson, intervint Lily, et il m'a dit quelque chose de très juste je trouve. Je ne voudrais pas que ta trop grande indépendance t'empêche de vivre comme tu l'entends. Ton bien_-_être nous importe énormément.

_-_ J'aime vivre, ma passion c'est la vie et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais changer de sitôt. Je ne me sens pleinement en vie qu'en protégeant celle des autres, je suis comme ça. J'ai des défauts et je sais que je devrais plus me reposer sur les autres, les laisser me protéger moi au lieu du contraire, mais vous l'avez dit vous_-_mêmes, je suis encore jeune et j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et à découvrir. Je veux prendre le temps de me construire(1).

_-_ Alors nous nous construirons ensemble, assura Lily.

Elles se tournèrent vers Fiona qui finit par pousser un soupir fataliste.

_-_ D'accord, tu m'as convaincue, enfin presque, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te lâcher !

_-_ J'ai toujours adoré les sangsues, plaisanta Tara.

_-_ Je l'espère pour toi, déclara Fiona en prenant un air machiavélique. Et avec tout ça on a encore nos examens de fin d'année qui nous attendent, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en gémissant.

Lily et Tara rigolèrent à cette remarque et elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Millea et Océane débarque avec la ferme intention de fêter la victoire de Lily en bonne et due forme.

o

La fin du mois de mai se déroula dans les révisions pour tous les élèves mais également dans le deuil pour les Maraudeurs. Lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé que l'enterrement du père de Remus aurait lieu le dernier week_-_end de mai, James, Sirius et Peter ne lui avaient pas laissé d'autre choix que de les laisser l'accompagner.

La cérémonie n'avait pas eu lieu dans un cimetière mais devant la maison des Lupin. Remus avait en effet réussi d'obtenir de Dumbledore qu'il ait l'autorisation, si ce n'est de lui donner un rite funéraire sorcier, que la crémation soit quant à elle magique.

Peu de monde avait assisté à l'incinération comme aucun Moldu ne pouvait être invité. Ils étaient une dizaine entre les Weasley, les Maraudeurs, les parents de James et des personnes dont Remus ne se souvenait plus le nom, Dumbledore aussi s'était déplacé et il lui en était reconnaissant. Sa mère était restée chez les Weasley, elle ne pouvait pas se trouver là.

Remus n'avait pas écouté un mot du discours du sorcier chargé de la crémation et lorsque d'un coup de baguette magique il avait fait tomber le cercueil ainsi que le corps qu'il contenait en poussière, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, se laissant tomber dans les bras de James. Une étreinte que Peter et Sirius avaient refermé dans son dos, la maintenant tout le temps qu'il fallut aux larmes de Remus pour tarir.

Les cendres lui furent offertes mais il ne put les prendre et Sirius n'eut besoin d'aucun signe de sa part pour attraper l'urne, s'éloigner légèrement, agiter sa baguette et ouvrir la boîte, dont les cendres furent emportées par le vent qu'il avait fait naître. Son ami lui avait adressé un sourire de remerciement, toujours dans les bras de James qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher, puis les Weasley s'étaient approcher de lui et il s'était laissé prendre dans leurs bras, refusant cependant les condoléances des autres invités.

Les jours qui avaient suivis la cérémonie avaient été plutôt morose, bien que ses amis arrivèrent plusieurs fois à alléger l'ambiance, et comme chaque année, il fallut passer les examens.

L'émotion des derniers jours combinée à son esprit embrouillé dans l'année n'aida pas Remus à faire des merveilles lors des épreuves, mais Dumbledore lui assura qu'en travaillant cet été, il rattraperait son retard. Il avait prévu de lui faire passer une session de rattrapage en août pour l'aider, ce dont Remus l'avait remercié.

Ainsi se termina la quatrième année des Maraudeurs et les esprits n'étaient pas vraiment à la fête lors des au revoir sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

_-_ Tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir, dit James en lançant un regard suppliant à Remus.

_-_ C'est très gentil mais je préfère profiter des vacances pour mieux faire connaissance avec Molly et Arthur. En plus, je préfère savoir ma mère près de moi pour le moment, et puis je vais avoir à faire avec mes cours de rattrapage.

_-_ Tu as intérêt à nous écrire, le prévint Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ô joie, voici ma chère et tendre mère, grimaça_-_t_-_il. A bientôt James, Peter. Et toi Remus, si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas.

Il s'éloigna et les Maraudeurs se séparèrent les uns après les autres, Remus suivant Arthur Weasley qui portait ses valises, Molly le tenant par les épaules, une fois les barrières du quai 9 ¾ passées, c'était une nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

**Fin** de la 4ème année !

(1) Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une réminiscence involontaire, lol. J'ai volontairement fait en sorte que ses propos soient proches de ce que Remus dit à Dumbledore à un moment donné dans le chapitre précédent.

_**NdA (à lire, siouplait)**: Hem… Bon, vous vous doutiez bien que ces chapitres qui arrivaient en un tps record et ce désir de finir l'année avant le 1er janvier cachait qqch ? Nan ? Si, vous l'avez peut-être nié mais au fond de vous, vous le saviez. Bref ! Donc, effectivement, cela cache quelque chose, mais de pas bien grave, je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas la série ! (déjà mieux que "saga" tiens…) Seulement, avec les révisions, les exams et tout ça, il va falloir attendre un tout ch'ti minuscule petiot mois de rien du tout infinitésimal avant de voir arriver la 5ème année. Allez, enjoy ! (re, Ilys :-P) Comme je le disais, cette note n'annonce pas la fin des haricots, je reviens en force dans approximativement 30 petits jours. En attendant, vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, sont bienvenus ;-) _


End file.
